When ice and dirt mix
by texaskid
Summary: Lizzy Jacobs was really good at baseball, so good she got a scholarship to Eden Hall Academy. But what she knew was that's where her old teammates were. The Ducks. She'd do anything to avoid going. Even continue playing softball instead. However when an incident at home forces Lizzy back to Minnesota will she find friendship, love, or the reason why she switched to playing ball.
1. blast from the past

**I do hope you enjoy this story.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own ER Jacobs and her family other than that nada, nothing, kaput, zip, zero, zilch, and well you get the point.

Summary: Lizzy Jacobs was really good at baseball, so good even she got a scholarship to Eden Hall Academy. But what she knew about Eden Hall was that's where her old teammates and old friends were. The Ducks. She'd do anything to avoid going. Even continue playing softball instead. However when an incident at home forces Lizzy back to Minnesota will she find friendship, love, or the reason why she switched to playing ball instead of her true calling Hockey. Sometimes, when you mix ice and dirt, you get mud.

Yes I know the first half of this story sucks but please try to muddle through.

**Ch. 1: Blast from the Past**

* * *

I, Elizabeth Rebecca Jacobs, walked down the first floor hallway to my new dorm room. "Last door on the right. Yup. Welcome to your new home ER." I said as I put down the box I had been dragging and turned the door knob. "Yea an entire room to myself." Leaving the box out in the hall for a moment I pulled my suitcase on wheels in and dumped it on one of the empty beds then dumped my backpack next to it. As I pulled the box inside I muttered "Good thing Dad already brought the TV and Stereo I don't know how I would've fit them in the 'stang." Setting the huge box by the bed I picked up my TV remote and hit the power button. "So he managed to bring it in but didn't bother to hook it up. Great well I'll go get the rest of my stuff and then see if I can find some one who can help." I walked back out side to my mustang which was a 16th birthday present with my waist long brown hair swinging behind me. I absolutely love my hair and hate getting even just the ends of it trimmed. I picked up my gym bag, hockey stick, and baseball bat and then walked back inside. When I got back to my room I started unpacking and as I was putting my baseball posters up and putting my mitt on the empty desk next to my TV someone knocked on the door.

"Hey you new around here?" A guy asked.

"Yeah can I help you?" I said turning around to face the five of them.

"Isn't the girl's floor two floors up?" He asked.

"Most likely but I was told my room was on the JV Hockey floor. Seeing as how that's the only place a room was open." I said.

"So you play hockey then?" He asked.

"No, I got a full ride scholarship to come here and pitch for you sorry varsity baseball team." I said.

"My names Scott Holland, every one calls me Scooter." He finally said.

"ER Jacobs. Yes those are my initials and my nickname." I said, "First names Elizabeth but most call me Lizzy or ER."

"So anything we can do for you?"

"Well you could take me down to the changing room for the JV Hockey team."

"Ok then right this way." I walked out and shut my door. Then Scooter said "Oh forgive me this is part of the Varsity hockey team. So what's the interest in JV?"

"Some old friends and I heard that my cousin's the captain."

"Ok so what else does ER stand for?"

"Seriously it stands Emergency Room cause usually after every game we would have one person going there. They said it was because my arm was too strong to pitch softball and I wasn't a guy so I couldn't pitch for the baseball team."

"Isn't that sexist?"

"No because they had a softball team. Changing room."

"Guys is the first door, girls is the second." Scooter said stopping.

"Good deal. See you around somewhere." I said leaning against the wall beside the guy's room. Soon enough Dwayne Robertson and Jesse Hall walked out the door. "Hey Tex. Jesse long time, no see."

"LIZZY!" Dwayne yelled.

"The one and only."

"ER. Holy carp." Jesse said.

"Yup." I said before Dwayne pulled me into a hug.

"Wow wait till Charlie sees you and the rest of the team oh wow they're gonna flip." Jesse said.

"So how long are you here for and more importantly why?" Dwayne asked.

"I want to tell it the least amount of times as possible. Could you get Charlie?" I said.

"Yeah hang on." Jesse said then stuck his head back into the locker room and yelled "Hey D-5 ducks you got to see this."

Of course that managed to bring out the entire team and the two girls. "Oh my god what…why are you here." Connie asked pulling me into a hug.

"Connie must…breathe…to…talk." I gasped. I looked around and noticed most of them were fully dressed only a few were missing shoes and two didn't have shirts on. Fulton and another guy I didn't know. Looking the shirtless guys over I said "Still as good looking and strong as ever Fulton."

"You haven't changed that much either Lizzy." Fulton replied.

"Charlie where the hell are you!" I yelled.

"And still just as loud." Banks added.

The door swung open and Charlie stepped out saying "What in the world could you possibly want?"

"Charlie Jeffery Conway don't you dare talk to me like that." I threatened.

"Oh you. Elizabeth Rebecca Jacobs I will talk to you how ever I damn well please." He said as he shoved his way to the front and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey what's the deal here?" Goldberg asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember her." Charlie said turning to face his team. "Alright for those of you who don't know and those of you who do this is Elizabeth Jacobs, better know to most as ER or Lizzy. My absolute best friend, sorry Banks I've known her longer, former teammate on the D-5 ducks and most importantly my baby cousin."

"Wait cousin you two never said you were related." Fulton said.

"It never came up. Oh and Charlie 3 days ain't that much of a difference. So you gonna introduce me to the rest of your friends here?" I said.

"Well let's see. ER this is my JV team the Ducks. I'd like you to meet Julie 'the cat' Gaffney, Russ Tyler, Luis Mendoza, Ken Wu, Dean Portman," He said pointing them out and finishing on the guy with out a shirt, "Oh and our very own resident Cowboy-"

"Dwayne 'Tex' Robertson." I finished.

"How did you know?"

"That would be part of my incredibly long story. So go finish changing and I will tell you." I said.

About 20 minutes later everyone was spread out in my room waiting for the story and Portman as Charlie and Fulton were trying to hook up my laptop. "Come on Char you're supposed to be the smart one here." I said watching them argue. Julie finally took some pity on them and went to do it. When she got it hooked up I asked "You think you two will have that much trouble with the TV and Stereo."

"Better not let them try that's Portman's specialty." Julie said.

"I really wish he would hurry up. I'm itching to know why she's here and how she knows cowboy." Russ said.

"Yeah and I'm just itching." Averman said.

"Well I'll give him till the time I'm done checking whose on line to get over here or I'm gonna start with out him." I said sitting at my computer and signing on and putting up an away message.

All of a sudden a hand ran up and down the side of my neck. I used my shoulder to try and brush it away saying "Tex stop it." Then the hand moved to my spine and ran along it. When it reached near my lower back I grabbed it and spun around looking up I saw it wasn't Tex it was Portman.

I was about 3 seconds away from snapping his wrist and Charlie said "Elizabeth let him go."

I immediately said "I'll do whatever you want just don't beat me again." I let him go and sat down hard on my comp. chair which probably wasn't too smart because it was on wheels.

"Lizzy are you ok?" Charlie asked softly.

"Lizzy, Lizzy look at me. Seth ain't here, he can't hurt you anymore, talk to me, come on Lizzy it was just Charlie, he didn't know please talk to me." Dwayne said kneeling in front of me.

"What did I do? What don't I know?" Charlie asked confused.

"It ain't your fault don't worry." Tex said pulling me into a hug, "Come on Lizzy they deserve to know, you got to tell them everything up until the time you got here."

"Ok here's goes…" I started.

* * *

_So there you have it._


	2. background and a kiss

**Disclaimer: **the only thing I own is ER Jacobs and her parents and brother everything else is property of who ever came up with it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Background and a kiss**

"Ok here's goes. First I guess I'll give some background info. I was born and raised in a house that is about a 5 minute walk from Fulton's and that's how I met him our parents were friend so they'd always bring him over. My big brother Matt, he would be 26 now, taught Charlie, my brother Seth, now 20, Fulton, and I how to skate and play hockey. My big brothers Chris, now 23, and Ben, now 19, played baseball instead. In fact they still do for the University of Tennessee. Matt also taught me football, soccer, baseball. At first I was hesitant to play hockey but finally after about a week of constant bombardment from Charlie, he got me to play for Coach Bombay and that's how I met the rest of the D-5 Ducks. Right after we won the peewee championship game, my dad got offered a job in Austin, Texas in a very good law firm. So he decides to let Matt, who was 21, keep the house in Minnesota because he was playing in the minors for hockey and uproot the rest of us from the house that we all grew up in and all of our friends we've had forever and move us to the big city.

"About two months after we moved we got a phone call saying that some how Matt had ended up on the bottom of the pile up and took a blade to the neck and died in the hospital later that day. I was devastated other than Charlie, Matt had been my world he was the only person who could ever really get to me, he made me see things in so many different ways. Now don't get me wrong I love all my brothers it's just that, even though there was a 10 year age gap between us I got along with him the best. I was soooooo mad that he had died, not upset I was pissed and that day I hung up my skates for good and I haven't skated since. My mom was almost as upset as I was, see she and my dad played favorites. Her favorites were always Matt and Seth, in that order and my dad's favorites were me, then Chris, then Ben. Sure my dad loves Matt and Seth as much as he loves us other three but we are better at getting stuff out of him and just like they could get stuff out of our mom.

"Anyway like I said I was pissed and without hockey I had no way to release that anger so finally my dad talked me into putting one of my other skills to use. That's when Chris started pushing for baseball. Although it was the end of his senior year he decided to take 2 years off so he'd always take me to Ben's games and let me watch and then sometimes he'd take me to the batting cages or let me throw a few. With all that attention from Chris I put all my anger in to pitching. They got me into a little league co-ed baseball team and for about 2 years I took them to nationals. One day, I believe it was the summer before the good will games, I was walking down the street and not really paying that much attention to where I was going but heading in the general direction of home and I literally ran head first in to Dwayne. I landed on my butt on the side walk. He must have been looking up or something 'cause he didn't see me until I ran into him. When I looked up and he looked down I was taken off guard. I just happened to be looking at one of the cutest guys I had ever seen." At that point Tex's face turned bright red.

"What's the matter cowboy? Can't take a compliment?" Goldberg asked.

"Shut up I ain't done yet. I apologized after he helped me up and I found out he just lived a few blocks away. So in the next year we became really close just about as close as me and Fulton were before I moved. He was such a good friend he came to all my baseball games and even though I hadn't really recovered from Matt's death I returned the favor. We eventually ended up dating for about five months. Well until he got scouted for team USA. Then my dad got offered a better paying lawyer job in southern Ohio. And so right before the final game against Iceland my dad uprooted us again. What sucked the most was the fact that I didn't even get to say good bye to the guy that had always been there for me.

"The year after we moved to Ohio Chris decided he was going back to school so at 21 he did on a full ride baseball scholarship. I was 13 when we moved and in seventh grade so the school let me pitch for their softball team. I was 14 when Chris got accepted and Seth was a senior in high school, Ben was a junior. When I started high school Chris was starting his second year in college and Seth his first both on athletic scholarships Chris baseball, and Seth hockey. Ben was in his final year of high school and catching for our baseball team. When I joined the high school softball team that year I earned my nickname, ER 'cause after every game someone was usually sent to the emergency room because of me, they said that my arm was too powerful and I would have to tone it down a bit. I really tried. The principle got a suggestion from the catcher's mom and my coaches to put me on his baseball team but he said no. It wouldn't have done any good to take the school board to court over it because the school had a softball team and they let me play on it so I just had to suck it up and stop throwing so hard. The next year, well this year I guess Ben got accepted to UT where Chris was and I haven't seen them since summer but Seth on the other hand comes home every weekend. You see when I moved to Ohio and started 7th grade I met my friend Aaron and he became another close friend. I still kept in touch with Dwayne and Fulton called occasionally but he was some one I could talk to in person. My mom and dad don't care if he comes over, usually through the window because there's a tree there and he's like a monkey, we were in my room one weekend and we were wrestling and I had him in a headlock. Seth just happened to barge into my room and caught us like that and he didn't like it at all. His exact words were 'Elizabeth let him go.' The next part is why I flipped out like that Charlie I'm sorry. So I let Aaron go and he went out the window because we both knew what was coming next. I'd gotten used to what he did so, although I've only told Aaron and Dwayne, I don't hate him for it I just don't understand why. So like he always has done he pulled out the belt and…and…and…" I stuttered. It had always been hard to tell the next part.

"ER what did he do to you?" Connie asked.

"Come on, it's ok. Charlie needs to know." Tex said.

"Did that s.o.b. hit you? I swear if he laid that belt across you I'll kill him with my bear hands the next time I see him." Charlie exploded. 9 jaws dropped. By the looks of it they had never seen Charlie explode. Unfortunately Fulton, Goldberg, Banks, and I all had and Dwayne just wasn't paying that much attention to Charlie.

"Charlie shut it would you? You're making it harder for her to finish." Tex said extremely calm. Charlie immediately shut up and sat back down.

"Yes Charlie that's exactly what he did. He threw me face first on to my sleigh bed and beat me with his belt. Halfway through I must have screamed instead of staying quiet like I normally would have so my mom and dad came in right as he brought it down against my back. When I saw their faces I thought dad's head was going to explode. Dad is normally the one who yells except at me my mom always does that. This time thought before dad could even start Mom erupted. I swear I bet the entire neighborhood could have heard her. She has a set of lungs when she wants to yell. I finally sat up as soon as I realized she was yelling at her favorite son. He couldn't believe he was yelling at him. He never got yell at, especially not over me. He thought she hated me. See me and my mom never really got along I guess it's because I grew up a tomboy and all she wanted was a preppy daughter who stays quite and perfect and grows up and dates some lawyer's son who becomes a lawyer not some…how'd she put it oh yeah not some 'tomboy who only likes hillbillies and hockey players.' That never made that much sense to me seeing as her favorite sons were hockey players. Anyway when she stopped for air dad asked me how often he had been hitting me. So I told him the truth, every time Seth comes home and finds Aaron in my room, which is almost every time he comes home. They were soooooooooo mad at him. They almost literally threw him out of the house until Christmas break when both Chris and Ben would be home." I said finally almost done with my story.

"How long ago was that?" Fulton asked.

"Last weekend." I answered.

"You mean like 3 days ago last weekend?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. My parents came back after kicking him out and sat down on my bed. My dad spotted the back of my white shirt which was starting to turn deep red. He lifted it up and saw that it was bleeding. That's why I freaked when you almost touched it, Portman. He tended to it while my mom took a look around the room. She just happened to see the scholarship that I had turned down at the beginning of the school year, and said 'we can't chance him being here alone with you so you're accepting that scholarship and going to school with Charlie. There are no if's or but's about it.' The next day was Monday and so my dad let me stay home to pack and took me out to breakfast, then bought me seat covers for my convertible mustang, that was a 16th birthday present, that TV, and that stereo, and some baseballs. That afternoon I sent an email to Dwayne explaining the entire thing, it was one of the longest emails I've ever sent. Then I spent the next 3 hours on the phone with Rom-I mean Aaron." I finished.

"Wow I'm sorry." Portman said.

"It's ok you didn't know." I said.

"How long has he been beating you?" Fulton asked.

"Since sometime before Thanksgiving last year I'm sorry." I responded.

"Baby don't you dare apologize for that it's not your fault you did nothing wrong there's just something wrong with him." Fulton said coming to my side. I nodded.

"So what kind of scholarship is it, and what are you doing on this floor?" Jesse asked.

"It's a full ride baseball for the varsity team and this was the only open room so I get it all to myself." I answered.

"Oh I'm so jealous it's an all guy team." Julie said "you are so gonna get hit on like crazy."

"Ummm Julie, if you didn't notice this is a male dominated team too and the varsity hockey team has already hit on me today." I said then looked at Charlie, "oh carp big brother mode kicking in."

"What the hell?" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie 3 days, days Charlie." I yelled over him.

"I'm gonna go to bed. It's getting late." Charlie said relaxing.

Most of the team agreed with him. So they walked out the door and down the hall. "Hey Portman?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said, pausing at his door across the hall.

"I hate to bug you so late but you think you could hook up my TV and Stereo and not mess it up?"

"Yeah." He said getting to work. "So Aaron's got another name?"

I sat down at my computer and checked my email. "Huh oh yeah. Romeo because he likes to climb in and out my window. That's the only reason."

"Oh really?" Portman said coming up behind me after he finished.

"Yup." I said as I opened an email from Ben. I clicked on the link he sent me and it was a link to the original laughing cat. It was incredibly funny. "I love Bean so much sometimes he really knows how to make me laugh."

"Interesting."

"What is so interesting?" I asked as I closed the link and turned to him.

"You."

"How so."

"You just are."

"Oh really."

"Yup." He said before his lips came down on mine. It only lasted a few seconds then he pulled away. "Sorry I shouldn't have. If Charlie finds out he'll flip."

"Oh the bloody hypocrite can go eat himself."

"Are you sure?"

"Portman shut up." I said standing and kissing him again. He complied and deepened it and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me as close as humanly possible.

About 20 minutes later he broke the kiss and said "I better be getting to bed."

"Yeah I guess." I said.

He kissed the top of my head and said "Good night ER."

"Night DP." I said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. I changed and climbed into bed.

* * *

_Well thanks for reading this chapter. I will see you soon have a good day._


	3. basball and screen names

**Hey I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed before sorry I didn't mention it before. Sorry about that but thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **the only thing I own is ER Jacobs and her parents and brothers everything else is property of who ever came up with it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Baseball and screen names**

The next day in English lit. the Dean's secretary came over the P. A. and said "Will the Varsity Baseball team and E.R. Jacobs please report to the mess hall."

"Hey Fulton, where's the mess hall?" I asked seeing how I slept in and barely made it to my first class.

"Go out this door, turn left, end of the hallway turn left again, then go down that hallway it's the only set of wooden trimmed glass doors on the right. Can't miss them." He said, "you are so lucky."

"Lucky? It's an all guy team, and they're sexist. I'd rather be here than there." I said then picked up my stuff and left. When I got inside it seemed that most of the team was there.

"What's up Coach Matthews?" One of the guys said as I took a seat unnoticed in the back.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to your new pitcher and teammate E.R. Jacobs. I've heard wonderful things about him. He's one of the best in the league. So you are to treat him like you do the rest of the team, w/ the utmost respect. I haven't met him-" Coach said.

"Her Sir." I said from the back, finally getting fed up.

"What?" Coach said.

"Her. You keep saying him and he, to be correct you should say her and she." I explained coming to the front.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"E.R. Jacobs, your new pitcher."

"You can't play for us. You're a…a…a girl."

"Yes I know but that's incredibly sexist and last time I checked I was still the best, and had a scholarship, thanks to the work of my big brothers. Would you like me to demonstrate? I'll do it any way anyone got a glove, a ball, and wants to catch?"

"Here." A guy said pulling out a catcher's mitt and walking down the mess hall, as he tossed me a baseball.

"You um you might want to back up a bit farther to decrease the pain in your hand." I said when he stopped about 6 feet short of regulation distance. He backed up and I threw a cold pitch (that's a pitch thrown without warming up) that he almost dropped.

"Do that again." The coach said, throwing me another ball. I rotated my arm once and pitched it. This time the catcher caught it and was thrown over backwards.

"That wasn't even my fastball." I said as he got up and pulled off his mitt.

"Coach could you take a look at my hand." He said as he walked up to Coach Matthews.

"Mike, she's a girl what could she have done to you?" Coach asked.

"Just look at it. Tom was never able to do that even at his peak with his fast curveball and she was throwing cold. That's 60 ½ feet. Cold coach." Mike said.

"You know there's only one person I've ever seen do that. You wouldn't by chance be related to…" One kid started.

"Christian and Ben Jacobs, most amazing powerhouse of the University of Tennessee? Why yes, they're my big brothers. Chris taught me to pitch when I was 11." I said.

"Coach who ever scouted her really knows what they're doing. They've said the powerhouse is the most amazing pitcher/catcher team anyone's ever seen it's like they're psychic or something. We actually have a chance to win this year." He said.

"Mike, go to the nurse that imprint needs ice and the rest of you back to class." Matthews said.

After class I was walking with Fulton and Adam to lunch. "Hey E.R., Fulton, Adam over here." Charlie yelled. I ended up between Charlie and Portman and across from Adam. "So what did you do your first day here. I heard you were pulled out of class."

"Yeah along with the rest of the Varsity baseball team. Basically I met the team and found out that a few of them have seen Chris and Ben play, and oh yeah sent their catcher to the nurse with an imprint of a baseball on his hand pitching cold. His name is Mike, he's a nice guy." I said as Dwayne stood up.

He came around behind my and started massaging my shoulder saying "Didn't Chris yell at you last time you dislocated your shoulder pitching cold?"

"He might have. I think. Maybe, alright fine, he did, don't give me that look." I said. "Oh that feels good. I knew there was some reason I kept you around."

"And it has nothing to do with my good looks or southern accent?"

"Oh ok maybe I'm a sucker for your accent but the back massages are definitely a plus."

Adam softly kicked me, and Portman gave me a dirty look while Charlie looked weird or at least the look he had was, he shrugged it off and turned to Jesse and started talking to him about some hockey move. I meanwhile leaned over to Portman. "Hey just cause I like that about Tex doesn't mean I don't like you any less. You got that Goose?" I whispered.

"Maverick?"

"Shush they'll get suspicious. Fulton gave me your screen name right before English lit this morning, and I just happened to remember our conversations over this summer and school year."

"Hey you got mine so shouldn't I get yours." Portman whispered.

"Got a pen and paper."

"I got a pen but I'm fresh out of paper."

"Give me your arm then."

"Haven't you heard of ink poisoning?" Dwayne asked watching carefully.

"Yeah but I'm too lazy to dig for paper." I answered finishing off the screen name.

"What are you two whispering about?" Charlie's harsh voice said into my ear.

* * *

_So there you have it. Let me know what you think.  
_


	4. Will you?

**Ok so remember Charlie was asking E.R. what her and Portman were talking about, also that they were discussing screen names and a couple of conversations they had over the summer with Fulton. Oh and I must add that E.R. and Portman haven't hooked up it was just a bit of a random thank you sort of thing.**

**Disclaimer : **Again I don't own any of this except Lizzy.**  
**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Will You?**

"Crap Charlie don't do that." I said turning to him. "It's nothing."

"Sure and chickens can fly."

"We've been through this before Charlie the longest recorded chicken flight is 301 and a half feet."

"Tell me I have a right to know."

"No my personal life is none of your damn business."

"Bull Lizzy everything you do just became my business because you ain't at home anymore and I just promised your brothers I'd look out for you here." Charlie said dead calm.

"You what? Charlie how the hell could you promise something like that. You know I hate people watching out for me. What the hell would posses you to do that? I don't need you Charlie. Now stay out of my personal life."

"No stop being stubborn. This isn't personal when it affects my team. You know I don't like you getting hurt."

"Me? Stubborn? You're the one who's being stubborn. Now drop it Charlie."

"No tell me."

"Charlie, don't push her temper." Fulton put in.

"Stay out of this Reed!" Both Charlie and I snapped.

"Tell me damn it." Charlie yelled towering over me as we stood up.

"**No! Just because you are 3 flipping days, _days_ Charlie, older than me does not mean you can be in my business. If you don't stay the hell out of my life I will kick you're ass.**" I yelled back. Then I lowered my voice and said "Oh and Charlie, buzz kill. Now leave me the hell alone, STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE, **AND GO SCREW YOURSELF!**" I screamed the last part and stormed out of the silent cafeteria as Charlie sunk back into his chair.

I was halfway down the hall going to my dorm when I heard the mess hall doors open again. "Lizzy wait. Come on Lizzy please!" I heard Dwayne call.

"Yeah Maverick stop and talk to us please." Portman said pleading. So I stopped and they caught up to me.

"Don't worry he won't do nothing to you I won't let him." Dwayne said pulling me into a hug.

"Tex you realize that he can forbid me from dating anyone on the JV hockey team right. I mean come on think about it why would someone date me when Charlie, being captain, can give them enough laps to kill them and make them regret it. Damn I hate it when he's being over-protective."

"We won't let that happen to you. Right Portman?"

"Yeah. What's the meaning of buzz kill? Charlie looked about ready to kill you when you said it." Portman said.

"Oh that. Just something that could possibly get him kicked off the team and grounded indefinitely." I answered laughing slightly as the bell rang. "Damn do I have to go to class?"

"Yes, which class do you got now?" Dwayne asked.

"The wonderful intelligent math," I answered "room 106,"

"Then my fair lady let us escort you to our next class." Portman said offering his arm.

"Well thank you kind sirs. Who else will be joining us?"

"Fulton, Connie, and Ken" Tex put in, "and if you let me see your schedule I can tell you who will be in a few of your other classes." I handed it over and he looked down it. "Looks like you have every class with at least one of us. Tuesday and Thursday, you have Science with Goldberg, Ken, and Julie; English Lit. with Fulton and Adam; Lunch with all of us; Math we already discussed that; History with Charlie; and finally art with Connie and Jesse. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you have math and history that we've said; Civics with Guy and Averman; Lunch with mainly varsity teams and Fulton and Portman; Psychology w/ Luis and Russ; study hall with all of us; and finally a study hall with just Portman."

"At least I won't be alone with varsity jocks any more. Don't worry I'll fend them off of you." Portman said.

"Thank you for the escort and the informative talk. I see we have reached our destination." I put in as Dwayne handed me my schedule back.

"Hurry the bell's gonna ring." Dwayne said practically dislocating my shoulder by dragging me inside.

"You're just in time for once Mr. Portman. Mr. Robertson nice to see you again and I see you've brought the new student with you. Well if you gentlemen would take your seats our new student can introduce herself." The teacher said.

"What's there to tell?" I asked.

"You could start with your name, phone number, and what you're doing tomorrow night." A guy said.

"That's enough Shawn. But you could start with your name and anything interesting about yourself." The teacher stated.

"Oh alright. My name's E.R. Jacobs, my phone number is none of your concern and tomorrow night I plan on sleeping. Anyway I've got a full ride scholarship here because your varsity baseball team is in need of some serious help and a pitcher, home is Stillwater, MN even though I moved from there after the Peewee Hockey Championship game against the Hawks 5 years ago. What else? Oh yeah my cousin Charlie is JV Hockey Captain, I got a big temper no one ever wants to cross, my dad's a lawyer in Ohio, my brother Matt played minor league hockey for a while, and my brothers Chris and Ben play pitcher/ catcher for The University of Tennessee. And to top that all off my mom's a bitch and my brother Seth…" I started.

"Ok that's enough please take a seat."

"Where would you suggest I sit the floor perhaps?" I said.

"Use your imagination and not on anyone please."

"Oh alright if you insist." I said before grabbing his chair from the desk and pushing it between Fulton and Portman who were sharing a table. Spinning it around I sat down and watched the teacher (whose name was Mr. Schroeder) write a problem out on the board. "Not this stuff again. We did these 2 weeks ago."

"Do you have a complaint there Ms. Jacobs or are you talking in my class?"

"No, not a complaint really just a correction the answer is four and negative one not negative 3." I said looking at the quadratic equation on the board.

"That's quiet impossible." He said doing a calculation. "I stand corrected. If you knew that then why are you even in this class?"

"It's the only one that would fit into my schedule and I can't self teach so I'll end up being bored out of my mind until you get up to the stuff I haven't learned yet." I said.

"Careful Lizzy he doesn't like smart asses." Dwayne said warningly.

"Anyway…" Mr. Schroeder said before droning on. In my history class I gave the same intro and then was told to take the only open seat, right next to my cousin.

"Oh Poop-shooter." I said looking at the seat.

"What was that?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing." I said sitting down. After the introductions in my art class we started drawing anything we wanted.

"So when are you going to tell Charlie you like Portman?" Connie asked.

"I don't kno…wait what? Who said I like Portman?" I asked frantically.

Connie just motioned to the sketch I was doing. "Oh that. You know as well as the rest of the old team that it's an unconscious thing. You've seen the ones I have at home, 6 of Fulton, 3 of Charlie, 2 of Banks, and about 8 of Jesse."

"A wonderful sketch there E.R. That would be Dean Portman wouldn't it." My art teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am. It's a force of habit, sometimes an image of something will get into my head and won't stop bugging me until I draw it." After class I was walking with Connie and Jesse back to the dorm when Connie literally ran into Fulton who was walking with Portman. "Hey Connie, I know running into guys sometimes works when you want to date them but it's not nice when they're your team mate."

"Very funny there now just help me up." Connie said as Fulton offered his hand.

"So are you joining us for dinner after our practice or are you still too mad at Charlie?" Portman asked as we continued our walk.

"I'm sorry I can not attend the gathering of Junior Varsity minds and the stuffing of your faces but your invitation was offered about 5 hours too late. The Varsity baseball team already offered and I accepted to get to know them a bit better I mean why not I already know a lot of you and barely any of them." I answered.

"So basically we offered to late and you're turning us down to eat with a bunch of stuck up preppy boys who want to ask you out." Fulton stated.

"Basically that's about the size of it." I answered.

**-Portman's P.O.V.-**

Friday at lunch Portman and Fulton sat down and looked over at the varsity baseball table. "Look at that Lizzy get's to sit over there thinking that she's better than the rest of us just 'cause she get's to pitch for them." Fulton said.

"Sucks don't it dude." Portman replied looking down at his lunch.

"Oh god dude. I thought you said she liked you."

"I did man why?"

"Cause that doesn't make it look that way." Fulton said pointing towards her.

"She…how could she…" Portman said looking in that direction. 'I could have sworn that make out session meant something to her.' Portman thought as a guy put his arm around her and she smacked another guy's hand.

"Uh maybe just 'cause she's flirting with them doesn't mean you don't mean something but maybe it ain't what it looks like."

"Yeah sure dude believe what you want." Portman said disappointedly.

"Look if you're gonna sit here and sulk I'll just leave, but I suggest if you hate this as much as I think you are just ask her out already." Fulton stated mater-of-factly.

"What about Charlie? He'll flip out when he finds out. You know he believes my rep and he's gonna think I'll do that to her."

"Port, you trust me right?" Fulton asked and he nodded. "Well I'll tell you something. ER grew up with 4 brothers until she was 11 and still has 3, she knows how to take care of herself and knows what to do to handle you. She doesn't care what Charlie says or thinks nor anyone else for that matter. So deal with him when he does flip out, but if you're willing to sit here and complain either go for it or suck it up." He said as the bell rang.

"And I suggest that if you do go for it then do it during your second study hall; you know when you're alone with her." Fulton added as they walked to their next class.

**-ER's P.O.V.-**

At lunch the next day I sat with the baseball team and we got to talking. Occasionally I would glance over at Fulton and Portman and every time I did Portman had the same upset expression. "Eat your own lunch and keep your hands off mine." I snapped at our team short stop Brick White, smacking his hand away.

"You got a boyfriend over there already?" Mike asked (catcher).

"No but I just feel like maybe I should be over there after blowing them off to hang with you guys last night."

"So ER how do you know them?" Brick asked as he eyed my fries and Mike swung his arm over my shoulders.

"You guys know who they are right." I asked the team who all nodded. "By name?" I added. That caused most to shake their heads. "Ok if you look at that table from here the closer one is Fulton Reed, before I moved to Texas he was my best friend, and the other one is Dean Portman. Sometime over the summer Fulton got me into a chat room with the two of them and we talked quite often. They are better known as the JV hockey teams bash brothers. Other than that Charlie introduced me to Portman when I first got here on Wednesday."

"Oh ok. So what are you doing tonight?" Mike asked.

"She plans on sleeping." Bastian Johnson our 3rd baseman said laughing.

"Ah someone who is in my math class, but yes that's about the size of it." I said as the bell rang.

"Hey where you going?" Brick asked.

"Psychology." I said walking down the hall. That class passed too quickly and next thing I know I'm sitting in Study hall 3 chairs down from Charlie with only Goldberg, Banks and Portman between us. Charlie eventually got the entire team wrapped up in some talk about their next game so I pulled out my sketch book. When the bell rang for the next period I had done an entire sketch of the scene before me. The next period started and I didn't really feel like talking so I pulled out my colored pencils and started at the front of the sketchbook and colored a picture of Adam.

I got about half way through when I heard Portman mutter "Well here goes nothing."

"Hey ER? Can I ask you something?" He said.

"You already did but you can ask me something else that I hope I have the answer to." I answered pushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking down. "I'm trying to be serious here." I looked up at him. "Will you…"

* * *

_Sorry guys but that's it this time. Tune in next time for a riveting episode of When Dirt and Ice Mix._


	5. A surprise named

**I forgot last time but now I remembered I own nothing and yes the original laughing cat is a real website to see it do a search for "the original laughing cat" and it should come up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A surprise named...**

Remember the last one ended with Portman and her convo. 'I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking down. "I'm trying to be serious here." I looked up at him. "Will you…"' so now the continuation of that sentence.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked sorta fast.

"You mean as in be your girlfriend?" I answered.

"Uh yeah" He said trying, but failing, to play as if her had been expecting that answer. I knew he hadn't expected it, neither had Dwayne but hey who did. My clear blue eyes held anger for a few seconds the softened.

"Yes but who is gonna tell Charlie?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll tell him eventually but if somehow he finds out before I tell him then don't blame me."

"Yes!" He practically yelled, causing about 6 people to jump and the entire room to turn and look at him.

"Hey Portman do you see a freak circus around here somewhere?" I asked.

"Nope." He said slightly confused.

"Then I wonder why people are staring." I said shrugging a bit. After that every one turned back to what they were doing. "So…"

"So what? Oh that, uh yeah I think you telling him might be a good idea. I don't want to get killed in the process."

"Ok." I said going back to coloring as Portman slipped his arm around my waist.

About a week later most of the JV hockey team had figured it out and congratulated him and were carefully watching what they said around Adam, who being Charlie's room mate would instantly tell him, which was actually what I was waiting for. The varsity Baseball team all knew because half of them were in that study hall and I had accidentally let it slip to Mike who spread it around. Friday after hockey practice I was waiting for Portman and Dwayne to finish changing before heading back when 4 members of the varsity hockey team came walking towards me lead by Andy Jefferson. Scooter was talking to Julie and Connie just out of ear shot down the hall with his back towards me. When they reached me they started the trash talk.

"Well, well, well boys what do we have here? If it ain't the little ex-duck and our very own b-ball pitcher." Andy said causing the rest to laugh.

"Can't y'all just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Now why would we want to do that? Guys?" He asked looking over his shoulder as they shrugged. Then Andy did the worst thing he could possibly think of. He raised his right hand and slapped the left side of my face really hard.

"You did not just slap me did you?" I asked. He just looked at me then slapped me again. So again I said, "You do not want to do that again" but he did. So I punched him really hard causing him to fly backwards in to the wall and I'm sure I heard his jaw shatter. "Three hits then it becomes self defense." I said shaking my hand a bit. Then the other three started to beat me up. So I went into full defense mode, only hitting to keep from getting to beat up.

"**ALRIGHT EVERYONE FREEZE!**" Dean Buckley yelled.

We all froze on the spot and on of the jocks muttered "Oh crap Buckley."

"What is going on here?" Buckley asked.

"Well you see…" We all started.

"One at a time and what happened to Mr. Jefferson?"

"Well…" We tried again.

"Alright this is getting me no where. The four of you my office now." Buckley said, "Holland, Moreau, Gaffney will the three of you escort Mr. Jefferson to the nurse."

"Right away Dean." Scooter replied.

Once we got to the office Dean Buckley ushered me in first saying "Ok Ms. Jacobs you first." I went in and sat down. "Tell me what happened in your own words."

"Well you see Andy and his three friends came up to me and started messing with me, you know picking on me then he slapped me, I asked him not to do it again but he didn't listen to me. So after he hit me again I warned him not to do it again but again he slapped me. You see Dean I was brought up with the saying that if they hit you three times hit them back. After three hits it becomes self defense. Growing up with four brothers I learned how to defend my self well and what it sounds like when a jaw is being shattered, a bone is being broken or cracked. So after he slapped me three times I punched him, so hard that it shattered his jaw and threw him back in to the wall. I didn't really mean to hit him that hard it was just that I have a really short fuse when it comes to anyone being picked on or slapped. After Andy hit the wall his three friends jumped on me and I defended myself to the best of my ability."

"What were you doing down there in the first place?"

"Honestly Sir I was waiting for Portman and Robertson, like they asked me too."

"Thank you. Your dismissed and I suggest you go straight back to your dorm and get some ice for your slightly bruising cheek."

"Thank you sir." I said walking out the door and back to my dorm.

I checked my freezer when I got back and realize that I didn't have any ice so I sat down on my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. All of a sudden the entire team minus the two girls walked in my door. "Hey guys." I said cocking my head to the right slightly.

"There you are. Where have you been? I thought you said you would come by after practice." Dwayne said.

"I did come by but then I had to go to the Dean's office. Please have a seat." I said putting my feet down.

"What the holy hell happened to you?" Charlie asked as he sat down on my left and took my face in his hands. I guess it was starting to swell.

"Ow must you touch it?" I asked.

"Sorry got any ice?" He answered.

"If I did do you think I would be sitting here letting it swell like this?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Banksie go get that ice pack from our freezer." He said making Banks get up and left coming back about a minute later with an ice pack and handing it to Charlie. Charlie picked up the towel from my floor and wrapping it around the ice placed it to my cheek. I took hold of it and pressed it gently applying about as much pressure as I could with out causing pain. "So what happened?"

"Well, first off I should tell you that the situation has been taken care of. So to the story, I was down there by the locker rooms just like I said I would be watching Connie and Julie talking to Scooter. I couldn't hear what they were saying 'cause they were out of ear shot so I knew they didn't hear the cause of the fight."

"You got into another fight?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah but this time it wasn't my fault, they started it. Anyway Andy Jefferson and his friends came up to me and started taunting me. He slapped me three times so I punched him and shattered his jaw. Then the other 3 jumped me and I did the only thing I could think of growing up with 4 brothers. I defended myself to the best of my abilities. Of course Buckley happened to catch the end of it and sent the four of us to his office." I finished.

"2 weeks ER, 2 flipping weeks." Scooter said opening my door the rest of the way. I gave him a confused look and he explained "Buckley benched the 3 of them for 2 weeks, next week and the one right after break. How could you?"

"How could I? How could I? You are so lucky Charlie is stopping me from standing up. You just happened to conveniently miss the beginning of that fight. I get slapped 3 times and they get benched for 2 weeks I call that fair. Owwwwwww!" I said taking a deep breath.

Charlie lifted the bottom half of my shirt exposing my abs and lower ribs. "Looks like they bruised a few ribs too."

"ER." Julie said pushing Scooter out of the doorway a bit so her and Connie could get passed. "The total damage you did to Andy doesn't look to good. They have to take him to the E.R. The nurse thinks you shattered his jaw. And to make it worse his parents just went in to the Dean's office."

"What she's trying to tell you is, Lizzy, you could very well loose your scholarship." Connie added.

Charlie released my arm so unexpectedly I fell over backwards landing in Portman's lap staring at the ceiling. "Well at least the nickname has shown it's validity and oh God could this day get any worse?"

"Hey babe, relax. First off you said it yourself he hit you three times, which is self defense. And secondly ain't your dad and Bombay lawyers?" Portman said pushing a bit of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I cringed slightly at the mention of Bombay.

"Oh yeah my dad is. Sorry I keep forgetting."

"Wait let me get this straight. You end up with a bruised cheek and ribs and walk away scot-free. Andy gets a shattered jaw and his friends get a few bruises and benched for 2 weeks this so ain't fair." Scooter said.

"First off Scott I was the one attacked by 4, count them, 4 guys. Second it was self-defense on my part, third they started it, and fourth I ain't getting away scot-free, I'm in danger of losing my scholarship. Now either shut the hell up or get your varsity ass out of my room." I said standing up. And with that he left.

"Skater-aide, I'm sorry about what I said at lunch about a week ago, I know you've told me many times that I should stay out of your personal life, like you promised me you would. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt. I mean you've only know Portman for about a week." Charlie said.

"Charlie I know you're sorry." I said turning my attention to Fulton.

"Alright I meant all that but I meant to say I apologize for what I did."

"I forgive you Spazway just remember I grew up with four brothers for about 11 years and I know how to handle myself and guys who don't treat me right. And Charlie I've known Portman since last summer. Don't ask me how I just have."

The Thursday before break I was lying on my bed flipping through some magazine when Charlie knocked on my door. "Skater-aide?" He asked pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"I told you if the door was open you could just come on in." I answered rolling onto my back and looking at him.

"Christmas decided to come a bit early to Eden Hall." He said a bit apprehensively.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well maybe I should just show you. Ok come in." He said sitting on my extra bed.

"Chris, Ben isn't school still in for the two of you?" I asked as my 2 of my big brothers came in. Chris also known as Christian is 23 with blue eyes, messy brown hair, medium build, is about 6'3 and is the best pitcher I know. Ben, who I call Bean occasionally, is 19, 6' even, straight neatly combed blond hair, mainly brown eyes and a lean build but has great reflexes. Seth, although not present at the time, is 20 years old 6'1, dirty blond slightly messy hair, hazel eyes, and a stocky muscular hockey goalie build.

After both of them hugged me Chris explained. "They let us out a bit early and we stopped by the house, which was a big mistake because mom is still fuming about Seth, dad told us exactly what happened, we got the short story from Charlie, and we just had to come see you and make sure you're ok and that all these guys around here aren't hitting on you."

"I'm fine Chris, mom and dad kicked Seth out of the house until Christmas break because they knew the two of you would be there to stop him from doing any thing. And besides they sent me up here to the protective care of my over protective cousin who I hear promised the two of you I wouldn't get hurt." I said as Chris took a seat in my computer chair and Ben sat next to me on the bed.

"Well that's good to hear but I've got a surprise for you two. This might come as a shock but the idea behind this was all moms' idea. If it had been mine well I wouldn't have done it in the first place, but I should really let him tell the story." Chris said, "**Ok your turn**."

The guy who walked through the door next scared the crap out of me. Ben's face had lost all its color and his expression looked like he had just seen a ghost. Both Charlie and Chris looked a bit worried. "What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you think this is Christian but it ain't funny. Matt's…Matt's dead." I said laying back down on my bed and burying my face into my pillow.

"Teddy Bear, Beanie I know this is hard to believe but I'm not dead. I never died." The guy said. He looked a lot like Matt would have if he had still been alive. At 26, Matt or Mattie as I called him when I was being childish should have been about 6'3, extremely messy blond hair, deep green eyes, very muscular build from football, hockey, baseball, soccer, and the occasional pick-up basketball game. He also had a smile that could charm any girl into falling for him and could make everyone he knew smile.

"No it's impossible." I wailed from my pillow.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Mom always wanted me to play pro for the Minnesota North Stars if I wanted to go pro. It was the only team she would accept. Dad on the other hand was happy for me either way. So when I called to tell mom and dad about my offer to play pro for the Detroit Red Wings, I got Chris first and he was happy then dad got on and he was also happy but it was a different story with mom. Boy was she pissed that I had already said yes. I guess she didn't want anyone to know that her perfect all star of a son had disappointed her, so she spread it around to our family and friends that I had died and some how coerced dad and Chris in to not saying anything. The last thing they have ever done for me is sign the house in Minnesota over to me." Matt explained.

"One day I was walking down the street and I ran into him. He knew how close we were and knew I would tell you as soon as I could, so he instantly made me swear not to say a thing to you." Charlie put in.

"Why would you come forward now? I mean risking the chance of mom finding out and getting even madder. And didn't you have to change your name to keep us from finding out?" Ben asked rubbing my back and speaking my thoughts seeing as I was still crying.

"I wanted you guys to come see me play and yeah I changed it to Matt Johnson, not legally or anything but that's what the jersey says."

"But what about Mom? Ain't she gonna get mad?" Ben asked again.

"I guess so but I'm not too worried about that, I mean you, Seth, and Chris are all over 18 and can make your own choices and I got tired of hiding it." Matt answered. "Ben what's wrong with my Teddy Bear?" Matt has always called me that since I was little because I never went anywhere until I was 5 without my favorite stuffed bear.

"They never told you did they?" Charlie asked.

"Told me what?" Matt asked.

"You told me you watched the goodwill games and can recognize anyone from Team U.S.A. right?" Matt must have nodded because Charlie went on. "The reason you didn't see her there is because the day they got the phone call ER hung up her skates for good. That was the day she lost you or so she thought. So she put away almost everything she had that reminded her of you. Think about everything she's been through. First she's pull away from everything she's ever known, her home, her school, her friends, her brother, her cousin, and the Ducks, everything Matt when she was moved to Texas. The only bright thing about it was that she met Dwayne Robertson, and ended up dating him for about 5 months. Then he gets pulled away when he goes to play for team U.S.A. and she gets up-rooted again when your dad transferred to Ohio. She never got to say goodbye to him. When she reaches Ohio she plays softball and eventually makes a new friend named Aaron, who as I understand it spends a lot of time in her room. To make matters worse every time Seth comes home from college on the weekends, he beats the tar out of her because her friend loves to hang out with her. Then because of that they send her here. Matt she has been though more in five years than anyone should ever have to go though in a lifetime, and now she's scared of Seth which is not a good thing. Chris and Ben had each other to support, Seth had your mom to talk to, your dad was always working, and she could only email Dwayne and Fulton because of long distance charges. There was no one for her to talk to with you gone and the rest of us over 700 miles away. You might be like this too if you had to put up with all that. Maybe ya'll should go hang out in my room until we get her calmed down." Charlie explained.

I heard the door open and then shut as Charlie moved to my bed. "Skater you know he didn't want to make you mad, none of us did. Hell we thought you'd be happy to have him back in your life again." I sat up and looked at him through my red puffy eyes. "You want to watch a movie?" I shook my head and he then decided to play the laughing cat website. As funny as it is it did nothing to help. So then he sent an IM to some one, one was returned and about a minute later Portman walked in the door and Charlie left.

Portman tried to cheer me up by walking to the extra closet and pulling out my big box of movies. He walked to the TV saying "if this doesn't work then I'm clueless." He put in the movie and got comfortable on my bed. The movie came on and it turned out to be _Spaceballs_. Originally a very funny movie but I just wasn't in to it and so halfway though the movie he saw that and he turned it off and said "Alright I didn't want to do this babe but I'm calling in back up."

So he walked out the door and a few seconds later Dwayne walked in. He put in a video and said "Ok let's try this." He found the spot he was looking for and when he hit the play button 2 seconds later I burst out laughing. "I knew it. The Outsiders and Matt Dillon falling on his butt gets you every time. And here you go. One more time 'cause I know you love it so much." He rewound it and played it again. And yet again I laughed. It wasn't one of those forced laughs to get them to go away it was a full on 'that's extremely funny' laughs. He then stopped the tape and put it away. Then he opened the door and motioned down the hall at something. Portman and Charlie came in the door and Portman asked "How in the world did you get her to smile like that?"

"A master of the art never tells." Dwayne said.

"So you want…um…" Charlie started.

"**Benny.**" I hollered acting like a three year old.

"You rang." Ben said coming in the door as Portman plopped down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Baby please, don't be mad at Matt."

"Um could y'all call Fulton for me?" I asked.

"You're the one with the set of lungs. Call me yourself." Fulton answered from the doorway.

"Please grab a seat would you. Hey you remember Ben right and vise versa." I said reintroducing them.

"Long time, no see man," Fulton said shaking his hand.

"Like wise." Ben said as Fulton sat down between Charlie and Dwayne on the opposite bed, while Ben sat in my computer chair.

"Bean how can you not be mad at Chris, he lied to us for the past five years?" I asked.

"I am a bit upset, but more so at mom, it was her idea as both Chris and Matt said." He answered.

"So what do you suggest I do now oh smart one? Forgive Chris for lying and be all happy now that I have my favorite brother back?"

"I didn't say, yet. I'm saying that yes you should forgive Chris for lying it wasn't his fault, and I know it will be hard having Matt around but he is our brother and we need to treat him as such."

"I don't know if I can be as calm about it as you can. I mean you and Chris always got along real well and you always thought that Matt could do no wrong. Me on the other hand, I love Matt to death but this is just something I just don't know if I can put up with, since I'm now 16 and he hasn't seen me since I was 11, there's a big difference there."

"I know but how'd you forgive Charlie when he did the exact same thing as Chris."

"It's just different."

"How?"

"I don't know possibly because he ain't flipping out about the nonexistent distance between Portman and me, like I know Chris will."

"Yeah, wait why aren't you?" Fulton asked knowing how over protective Charlie can get.

"Because I've known about it for the past two days and I've come to the realization that being the enforcer he is, he ain't gonna let her get hurt and he makes her more happy than I've ever seen her. And I know as soon as Christian walks through that door he'll flip out and if I did Chris would put me about 6 feet under." Charlie answered.

"Well let's see how he takes it. Bean call him in." I said as Ben did Dwayne covered his ears, because last time Chris had found out I had a boyfriend he exploded and the moment Chris walked through the door there was a sudden explosion.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?**" Chris yelled, "**YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF HER BEFORE I BEAT THE…**"

"Christian, chill out you've seen how he plays hockey. You always said you wanted some one to take care of her, and when she gets a guy to go out with her, you blow up on them, just like you did to Tex." Ben said intervening, "You remember Fulton Reed, her best friend in the entire world, Dwayne 'Tex' Robertson who lived down the street and her ex, and our cousin Charlie. This is Dean Portman, one of the Bash brother's for Team U.S.A. and now Eden Hall remember."

"Oh yeah number 21 I do believe." Chris said. Portman nodded

"Good deal, if you hurt her I'll..." He started but Ben poked him. "We'll make your life a living hell. Hey Fire-arm (another nick name only used by Chris) are you mad at me?"

"No Chris I ain't and thanks for bringing my big brother back to me and you know which one I mean." I said. I saw Matt standing in the doorway so I rolled over an feigned sleep.

"Can I come in?" Matt asked.

* * *

_Well there you go. Thank you all for tuning in. Tune in next time._


	6. Understanding the offer

**Well here's another chapter for you all. I don't own the ducks or anything just ER and her brothers and anyone else not from a movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Understanding the offer.**

Everyone looked at me but I was pretending to be asleep so Charlie answered "Yeah I guess."

"You're Dean Portman right? Number 21, enforcer, and bash brother for Team U.S.A. and now Eden Hall." Matt asked.

"Yeah, you saw the junior goodwill games?"

"Yeah I did. Even went to the last one against Iceland. Could you...?" Matt said.

Portman tried to pull away but I had a very tight grip on his shirt. "I don't think she wants me to."

"Just as I thought she ain't asleep she just doesn't want to talk or she's being a pain in the butt again." Matt said seeing right through my plan.

"How did you know?" Fulton asked.

"Because of her grip. Have you ever seen someone whose grip is that strong when they're sleeping? And we all know for a fact that she it takes longer than five minutes for her to fall asleep." Chris said.

"Now I remember." Fulton answered.

"Look, Becca, I really wanted to tell you. Every day that went by with you thinking I was dead tore me to pieces inside. I was devastated when mom told me not to try to contact you, Ben, or Seth, but more so you. You were my heart and soul, the only reason I went pro is because I knew that's what you wanted. You're my baby sister I loved you so much and I still do. Come on Becca, please talk to me." Matt pleaded.

"Baby please just talk to him I know you still love him and miss him more the rest of us. Baby, Please." Ben tried.

"Lizzy you know that Matt only did what your mom asked him to you know you got to talk to him soon you can't ignore him forever and he's trying to apologize to you for what happened." Fulton added.

"I can sure as hell try." I mumbled.

"Yeah but since when has that ever worked. I've known you for two weeks and you can't even stay mad at Charlie." Portman added.

"Becca, please all I'm asking is you roll over, look at me, and tell me what you want. If you want till after Christmas to think this over, I'll stay away until you come to a decision, as much as it'll hurt I'll do it. If you want me to sit here and talk to you, I'll do just that, I could talk to you all night. And if you want to kick me out of your dorm and never talk to me again, I'll leave you alone. Becca this is up to you. I may hate your decision but I'll respect it and know that I'll always love you and nothing Al-mom will ever do to me or I say to you, or you say to me will ever change that. But please roll over and look at me and tell me what you want." Matt said again.

"I don't want to." I said softly just to Portman.

"Becca you're gonna force me to use it aren't you..." When I didn't answer he did. "Mr. Magoo roll that pretty ass of yours over and talk to me." Matt demanded.

"You know how much I hate you right now?" I asked as my face turned six different shades of red. When I rolled over I noticed that he was sitting on the opposite bed

"At least that got you to talk to me." Matt said smiling.

"Just 'cause I looked like him when I was born, I get stuck with that dumb nickname." I said.

"How come he gets to call you that and every time we try you jump down our throats about it?" Chris asked.

"Because monkey face, he's the only one who can pound me without assistance from anyone else." I said smirking.

"So can you tell me what you want?" Matt asked nervously.

"I don't know what I want; all I know is that I don't want you to leave me ever again."

"Alright how 'bout this. I hate being alone in that huge old house in Stillwater so why don't you invite your friends to come stay for the last half of Christmas break which I hear is in a few days?" Matt offered.

"All of them?"

"Yes all of them."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah I do."

I jumped out of Portman's arms and right into Matt's. "I love you, I love you, I love you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Becca calm down and breathe you'll die from lack of oxygen before break if you keep this up. Now remind me why you didn't play football with a killer tackle like that?"

"Because of you." I answered calming down a bit.

"Oh right," Matt said. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Us? You?"

"Us meaning Chris, Ben and I, you meaning just you."

"Why not Charlie too?"

"I don't really need to be there." Charlie said trying to stay out of it.

"I thought you'd want to be with family tonight before you spend a lot of time with your old team." Matt argued.

"Charlie is family." I argued back not wanting to be alone with my three brothers tonight in case they decided to bring up the reason I went to Eden Hall.

"Come on Fire-arm." Chris said.

"I ain't going anywhere without my cousin tonight." I said standing up and crossing my arms stubbornly across my chest looking at Ben hoping beyond hope he would take my side for once. A look of understanding crossed his face and he turned on Chris.

"Lizzy please just the four of us tonight." Chris tried again.

"Christian, Matthew," Ben said dragging out their names like he did only when he's trying to reason with them, "you guys aren't gonna win this one. She's got a stubborn streak as big as dad's. There's no talking her out of what she wants now. Like she said Charlie is family and you did say it was about family tonight." Ben said.

They looked at each other then at Ben. Giving him a curious look they contemplated it. Ben never took my side. It was always him and Chris vs Matt and Seth vs me. Sometimes Charlie would help me if he was there but usually I was alone.

"Holy shit, something's wrong with Connie." I said putting a hand on my belly.

"What?" Charlie asked panicking.

"I don't know all I know is she's in trouble." Then we heard a scream. All eight of us ran down the hall. I couldn't see Connie because there were six really muscular guys blocking my view. Her scream seemed to get the attention of the entire floor. "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded.

Three of the guys turned around and faced me parting the crowed a bit. "Mike, Max, Bash? What the hell?" I said questioning three of our player Mike Marshall our catcher, Max Straight our right fielder and Bastian Johnson our third baseman.

They moved even more and I saw something that pissed me off. "Brick what the hell are you doing?"

"We tried to stop him but he didn't listen." Bash put in.

"I'm waiting." I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

"You might want to turn around." Connie mentioned to the other three. When Brick finally did his eyes got huge.

"ER I was just...just..."

"Just hitting on me." Connie said looking around Brick.

"I thought I told you not to hit on my friends." I said dropping my arms. "Any girl in this school would kill to go out with you White. The minute I told you not to mess with the girls on the JV hockey team, you go right for them. These guys have been my friends for the past 6 years."

"I um...um...I" He stuttered. At that moment my hands became fists and I tensed up. I felt eight hands grab me. Fulton and Dwayne had a hand on my shoulders, Chris and Ben had a hold of my left arm, Charlie and Matt had their hand on my right arm and Portman had both hands around my waist. Matt being the strongest had a very tight grip on my right wrist.

"Brick just get out of here. If I ever see you on this floor or anywhere near Connie or Julie I will beat the tar out of you." I yelled struggling against the seven of them. Brick and his friends left and as they did, Tex left me and went to Connie.

"Are you ok?" Tex asked.

"Yeah thanks ER. You guys can let her go now she won't go after them." Connie said coming towards me.

They all let go and Portman just loosened his grip. I turned around and faced the team. "Alright gather round I'll introduce you to my brothers." I said as I saw all them looking at my brothers inquisitively. The formed sort of a half circle around us.

"Guys this is the Powerhouse the most awesome pitcher/catcher team to play college ball. I never thought I'd see them in person. They say their awesome because they're like psychic or something." Russ said looking astonished.

"I see someone likes to keep up with rising baseball stars." I said smiling, "Yes guys this is the Jacobs Powerhouse. Christian and Ben Jacobs my two older brothers. Chris is 23 and Ben is 19 both on University of Tennessee's baseball team. Chris, Ben I would like you to meet the rest of the Ducks. Connie, Averman, Goldberg, Guy, Banks, and Jesse are the one's you should remember and the rest are Luis Mendoza, Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney, Russ Tyler, Ken Wu, and the rest have already been introduced."

"Nice to meet you all." Ben and Chris said.

"And I know this is gonna sound strange but this is my 26 year old brother Matt."

"Matt Jacobs? You look a lot like um...oh yeah Matt Johnson, center for the Detroit Redwings." Adam said.

"Favorite team there Cake-eater?" I asked.

"Yeah kinda." He answered.

"That's ok that was my favorite team growing up too." Matt said.

"The reason they look alike is because it's the same person. Short version Matt was drafted for the Redwings and not the North Stars now Dallas Stars, mom got mad and basically disowned him by telling me and Ben that he was dead. Matt this is well every one."

"What's it like to go pro?" Adam asked.

"It's painful and more strenuous then high school or college but it's a lot of fun if you love the game." Matt answered.

"Hey ER if your mom told you he was dead, how did you not know about him with all the press conferences, games, interviews and the like?" Julie asked.

"Well I think that was partially why he changed his last name and she forbid us from watching ESPN and sports channels and kept most of the hockey talk and magazines out of the house so we never knew much."

"Becca we got to go soon if we're gonna make the reservations. You and Charlie have fifteen minutes to change and meet us out by Ben's blue pickup."

"Ok," I said watching them leave. "Guys look I don't know much about what Matt's been up to for the past five years. I just found out he was alive about 1 ½ hours ago so don't ask me anything. Oh and by the way if ya'll ain't doing anything the last half of the break Matt's got a big empty house in Stillwater that he said the out-of-state Ducks could stay in to be closer to the instate ducks if ya'll wanted. The rest can come visit anytime during break I'll be there."

"You're not going home?" Charlie asked.

"You know after five years I finally think I'm going home."

"You still think of Stillwater like that chica?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do, but now Charlie and I must go change. Anyone who wants to come stay call your parents and get back to me." I said heading back to my room.

They all dispersed and Charlie called, "Hey Skater-aide what am I supposed to wear?"

I walked into his room and pulled out a blue button down shirt and a pair of black jeans that weren't ripped. "Wear that and yes Charlie I'm sure." I said before walking out the door.

Thankfully during dinner they stayed away from the topic of Seth and did a really good job of keeping me happy.

When we got back I called my parents. My mom picked up first. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi mom can I talk to both you and dad?"

"Sure just a second." She said then I heard a muffled yell. "**Robert your daughter's on the phone**."

"Hey baby." My dad said picking up his extension.

"Hey daddy, I've got something to tell you I don't think ya'll are gonna take well. Maybe the two of you should sit down." I suggested carefully.

"Ok what is it baby?" My dad asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" My mom said.

"I'm going home for Christmas and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

I heard my dad swallow hard I guess he knew exactly what I meant. "So when will you be here?" Mom asked.

"No mom, I'm '_going_' home." I said emphasizing going.

"So..."

"No, Alicia she's not coming here. Which means you ran into Chris."

"Actually he and Ben came to see me." I said.

"And..." Dad prompted.

"And he brought me and Ben a surprise. Said he was tired of hiding it from me and we both had a right to know. Can either of you guess what it was?"

"No idea." My mom said.

"Mom I'm 16 not 11 you can't fool me anymore."

"Matt." Dad whispered.

"Yup and he said you guys gave him the house in Stillwater so he invited the out-of-state Ducks and me to spend the last half of the holidays. Well the ducks the last half and me the entire break." I said.

"**He did what!**" Mom yelled.

"It's his house." I said.

"**It is not.**" She yelled again.

"Alicia it is too. We signed it over to him 5 years ago when I got offered the job in Texas legally making it his house. If he wants her and her friends to stay I say more power to him." Dad argued.

"How could you say that Bob?"

"I told you your plan would come back and bite you in the butt and you agreed that we would have to tell her the truth when she turned 18 but you also managed to forget that he loves her more than anything in this world. So it looks like your smart plan bit you in the butt 2 years earlier than you planed on."

"Fine side with _your_ kids you always have and you probably always will." Mom spat back.

"Mom, Dad?" I questioned.

"Sorry kiddo we never meant to drag you into this." He said as Mom slammed her end of the line down. "Are you alone in your room?"

"Yeah, look Ben and Chris said they stopped by there but that it was a big mistake because Mom's still fuming over what happened with Seth. And at dinner they told me and Charlie that they were gonna stay in Minnesota for Christmas and New Years also. So it looks like it is only gonna be you, mom, and Seth for the holidays in Ohio."

"I want you to know what Chris told me last time he called. He told me that him and Matt have been talking ever since he started college and that Matt was always complaining because he could never talk to you. He also said that Matt wanted to know if Chris and I thought it was a good idea to come talk to you. Matt knew it wasn't a good idea to do it with your mom around, so Chris came up with the perfect idea when Charlie called him the day you showed up at Eden Hall right before he went to bed. Chris called me the next day and I agreed. Baby there was no way I could talk your mom out of this plan of her's. Chris said since Ben was 19, he had a right to know but since you were only 16 you couldn't make your own choice about it since we still had some control over your life. Chris called Matt and told him to meet him and Ben at your school, and you know the rest. When your mom saw the two of them pull up to the house here she told them what Seth did to you and talked to Ben while Chris and I finalized the plan in the other room. I was a bit hesitant about how you would take it at first but he told me you would be fine with Fulton and Charlie around."

"I was a bit upset at first until they calmed down and didn't kill my boyfriend on sight. Christian threatened him but Matt said nothing about it."

"You have a boyfriend already?"

"Do you remember the Junior Goodwill games?"

"Yeah just the two games against Iceland."

"Number 21 Dean Portman, one of the Bash Brothers, and enforcer. And I just found out he's my friend Goose from online."

"Oh ok as long as he won't let you get hurt or hurt you."

"Daddy, why is Mom so upset with Matt?"

"I don't know baby she's not that upset just disappointed."

"Oh ok. Hey Charlie come on in I'll be done in a sec. I love you Daddy and happy holidays."

"You too baby take care of yourself and tell your brothers I love them."

"Tell Seth I said hi and happy holidays to him, bye."

"Will do, bye my baby."

I hung up and looked at Charlie.

* * *

_Well that's it for now. Tune in next time._


	7. IM's and more fights

**Well here's another chapter for you. Oh and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: IM's and more fights**

"The rents didn't take it too well I take it." Charlie asked.

"Not really but..." I said thinking.

"What?"

"Well mom said 'fine side with **_your _**kids' when she heard that dad agreed to Matt's plan. She's never put kids after that word. When she does talk about the five of us she has always said our not your. **Our** Charlie."

"Maybe it slipped."

"It's never slipped she has always said 'our' even when they've been fighting."

"Strange."

"Hey babe?" Portman asked pushing the door open.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Um well I just got into a fight with my dad. Do you think your brother would mind if I was there all break? I could just crash at Fulton's if he did."

"No he'll be fine with it if he ain't I'll make him fine with it. Besides I would love to have you there an entire week before the rest of the team shows up."

"Thanks you're the best." He said before walking out the door.

"That's what they tell me." I hollered before he reached his door.

"Arrogant much?" Charlie asked.

"A little." I said before sitting at my computer.

**IM from 7LoneStars:** The rents said yes.  
**MDcocoa69:** That's great Tex. What time you coming?  
**7LoneStars:** Noon Christmas day.  
**MDcocoa69:** good  
**7LoneStars:** anyone else got an answer yet?  
**MDcocoa69:** yeah Portman  
**7LoneStars:** He's coming?  
**MDcocoa69:** yeah 'bout as soon as schools out  
**7LoneStars: **he ain't going home?  
**MDcocoa69:** no don't push  
**7LoneStars:** k bye  
**MDcocoa69:** see ya  
**7LoneStars is away.**

"Well at least Tex will be there." I said looking over at Charlie who was sitting next to me leaning on my desk.

"Tex and Portman." Charlie corrected. "What's don't push mean?"

"That's what I say when I don't want him asking questions." I answered.

**IM from KPuckHockey56:** Hey my parents said not until the 29th  
**MDcocoa69:** Ok what time?  
**KPuckHockey56:** Flight supposed to land at noon.  
**MDcocoa69: **good deal Portman and Dwayne also got a yes.  
**KPuckHockey56**: Good see ya then  
**MDcocoa69:** bye

**IM from HotCat6:** Hey parents say plane lands at noon on C-mas day.  
**MDcocoa69:** Same time as Dwayne. Russ will be there at noon on the 29th and Portman also got a yes but I don't want to talk about it.  
**HotCat6:** great bye.

**IM from SpeedSkater16:** Parents are cool who else got yes?  
**MDcocoa69:** Dwayne and Julie at noon on Christmas Day, Russ noon on the 29th. And Portman.  
**SpeedSkater16: **When's Portman coming in?  
**MDcocoa69:** When are you?  
**SpeedSkater16: **Avoiding the question 1 on C-mas day  
**MDcocoa69: **good deal  
**SpeedSkater16: **you're still avoiding  
**MDcocoa69: **He ain't going home he's going straight there please don't ask why.  
**SpeedSkater16:** k see ya  
**MDcocoa69:** bye

"Is the reason you don't want anyone asking because you don't know the answer?"

"No I just don't think everyone should know that Portman and his dad got into a fight. That's no one's business."

**IM from MiamiChicks22:** Hey I'll see you at one on C-day.  
**MDcocoa69:** Good that means every out of state Duck will be there for New Years Eve. Most will be there by one on C-day 'cept Russ and he'll be there by noon on the 29th  
**MiamiChicks22:** Awesome chica.  
**MDcocoa69:** Yeah and the rest will be around.  
**MiamiChicks22:** Yeah Aideos.  
**MDcocoa69:** Yeah see ya.

I accepted the invite and the chat room popped up.

**MDcocoa69:** Well, well, well, if it ain't my two favorite guys.  
**FultonDigsChicks44:** hey did I ever ask you what your screen name means?  
**#1BashBro21:** yeah what does it mean?  
**MDcocoa69:** Hello to you too babe and Charlie is right next to me watching the screen.  
**#1BashBro21:** Ok so can you answer the question?  
**MDcocoa69:** The letters MD stand for Might Ducks, cocoa because I love chocolate so much, and the number 69 was my pewee hockey number.  
**FultonDigsChicks44:** That's weird 'cause Charlie's was 96.  
**MDcocoa69:** Duh that wasn't a coincident.  
**#1BashBro21:** You two did it on purpose?  
**MDcocoa69:** Yeah anyway you want to talk about it?  
**#1BashBro21:** The fight?  
**MDcocoa69:** No the flying purple penguin. Of course the fight.  
**#1BashBro21:** I don't know.  
**FultonDigsChicks44:** Just tell her man. She'll understand.  
**MDcocoa69:** Ain't it weird that the two of you are in the same room and yet on the comp chatting with each other?

"Of course it is" Charlie said looking at the screen.

**#1BashBro21:** Just a bit.  
**MDcocoa69:** So...  
**#1BashBro21:** Fine I called my dad to ask him if I could stay and I had forgotten that I had told him that you and I were dating and he started yelling something along the lines of 'you want to spend and entire week at your girlfriends house unsupervised.' of course I went on to explain that Matt, your 26 year old over protective brother would be there plus most of the team but he just kept yelling. So I just tuned him out and when he finally grounded me I kinda said that I would just stay in Minnesota for the break and he just hung up on me.  
**MDcocoa69:** Sorry babe.  
**FultonDigsChicks44:** Yeah sorry man  
**MDcocoa69:** Charlie says that's awful and he offers his condolences, that means he's sorry for you small vocabulary folks and he want to know who else can make...ouch oh sorry  
**#1BashBro21:** Charlie you ain't hitting my girlfriend are you?

"You were sitting here reading over my shoulder the entire time how can you not know who else is coming in? And that hurt." I asked turning toward him and rubbing the back of my head where he smacked me.

"I thought you might want to tell them. And sorry." Charlie answered.

**MDcocoa69:** No he ain't hurting me it was just a stupid slap. To the back of the head.  
**#1BashBro21:** Oh and I know what condolences mean I ain't stupid I just don't like applying myself. So who else can make it?  
**MDcocoa69:** Tex and Julie at noon, and Kenny and Luis at 1 on Christmas day. Russ can't make it till the 29th at noon.  
**FultonDigsChicks44:** Good deal it's getting late and we got classes tomorrow I'm hitting the hay.  
**MDcocoa69:** Me and Charlie say night.  
**#1BashBro21:** Night Dude. Hey Captain Duck shouldn't you be getting you beauty sleep too.  
**MDcocoa69:** He says he ought ta hit you for that but you're right he needs his sleep.  
**#1BashBro21:** So go.  
**MDcocoa69:** He's gone.  
**#1BashBro21:** Therefore you're all mine now.  
**MDcocoa69:** No I got to go to sleep babe I'm really beat.  
**#1BashBro21:** Want me to come tuck you in?  
**MDcocoa69:** No I should be fine for the night. I love you.  
**#1BashBro21:** Night babe I love you too. Shut it Fulton.  
**MDcocoa69:** What was that?  
**#1BashBro21:** Nothing night.  
**FultonDigsChicks44 signed off**.  
**#1BashBro21 signed off.  
****MDcocoa69 is away**.

I put up my away message and climbed in to bed. The next morning I was up at 10:30 a.m. and dressed a few minutes later. The hall way was deserted to I went to Fulton and Portman's door and started knocking. "Go away it's too early." I heard.

"Come on get up." I yelled back.

"No." They yelled back.

"Hey Powder butt my brother's want us there by noon and if I have to drop Adam off we got to leave now." The door was almost ripped off the hinges.

"Keep your voice down, get in here, and never call me that again." Fulton said checking the hallway and pulling me inside.

"What's the matter Powder Cake Bottoms?" I asked smirking.

"Never use that name in public.

"Why scared people will make fun of the big bash brother." I taunted.

"Yeah kinda. You know I kinda hate growing up down the street from you right now."

"Come on you know you love me. Just admit it."

"Alright you're right I love you to death Mr. Magoo."

"Alright truce." I said quickly.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey Dean get your hot, wise ass out of bed now." He just rolled over.

"Call him Pimple Dimple Bottoms." Fulton whispered pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey Pimple Dimple Bottoms you got to get up."

"What the hell." He asked sitting up. I just smiled sweetly. "Fulton why'd you tell her that?" He whined.

"Sorry." Fulton said.

"Get dressed both of you I got to drop Adam off and we're just barely gonna make it so hurry up." I said walking out their door and down the hall.

When I reached Charlie/Adam's door I pounded on it. Charlie opened it fully dressed. "Yeah hey if I'm still giving Banksie a ride we got to leave soon."

"Hey Banks you still getting a ride from my cousin?"

"Yeah and Charlie if you're gonna hit her noon deadline we leave now." Adam said looking up from the bag he was packing.

About 15 minutes later, at 11:00, we were packing the trunk of my car. "Hey Charlie hand me that bag in the back seat." He handed it to me and I put it on top of the rest of the bags. The bag had a few Christmas presents in it and I didn't want the boys to smash them. So about ten minutes later every one was situated and ready to go so we went. I was kinda getting tired of them bashing my country music so I looked over at Portman and said "You don't like it fine change it." I was hitting my limits and about 80 mph.

"Hey slow down ER it's only 55 through here." Adam said.

"Liz relax and take it easy, we're sorry." Fulton put in and I slowed down. I was still fuming and I bet Portman could tell. After changing the station, he took my hand that was on the gear shift. I liked driving with my left hand.

"Lizzy how many times have you been ticked for speeding?" Charlie asked as Portman began massaging the back of my hand.

"Actually ticketed never. Stopped 3 times." I said looking out my rearview mirror at him.

"Let me guess you cried your way out of it." Charlie said.

"Only the last one. The first two were just warnings. One in Ohio and one on my way here. Fulton, Portman put your seat belts on now." They did so but they complained.

"Why Lizzy?" Fulton asked as a cop drove past. "Oh ok."

"Just leave them on, it's click it or ticket around here and I don't want a ticket for you guys not wearing your seatbelts." I said.

"It's right there." Adam said pointing to his house. It was pretty big, well a lot bigger than my old house. I pulled up out front and looked at the clock.

"11:30 I can make it home in half an hour." I said after Adam got his stuff from the trunk.

"Absolutely not it's 45 minutes from here to Stillwater. You know that." Fulton said.

"Yeah call Matt now or I will then I'll drive us there." Charlie put in. I called him and told him and he said not to worry or speed it would be fine if I was late.

"Now see was it really that hard?" Charlie asked.

"Oh stuff it Spaz." We drove off and made it to my house by quarter after noon. "Hey Fulton." I said dropping my bag and scooping up some snow. He stopped and spun around. "Duck." I said. He did and the snowball hit Charlie right in the back of the head and slid down his neck. He stopped talking to Portman and spun around.

"Oh you so did not just do that." He said.

"Au contraire mon ami I believe I just did." (**Translation:** on the contrary my friend I believe I just did.) He vaulted over the railing and landed in the snow in the front yard wearing his 'Revenge is sweet' grin.

"No let them have their fun it's tradition if I do remember correctly." Fulton said stopping Portman as Charlie chased me around the yard pelting me with snowballs. Finally he pinned me and my jacket was getting soaked.

"Holler uncle."

"No."

"Holler."

"Never."

"Come on just say uncle and I'll let you up."

"Never!" I yelled.

"Holler you little bitch or I'll tell them why Seth said he really beat you." He growled.

"What did you say?" I asked. I had heard him I just didn't think he would actually say that.

"You heard me you little slut."

"You didn't." He just looked at me. I flipped him over and started beating the crap out of him.

"Lizzy stop. That's just what I heard." Charlie said trying to dodge my punches.

"That doesn't look like tradition to me." I heard Portman say.

"It ain't." Fulton responded. The next thing I know I'm being pulled off of Charlie and wrapped in a bear hug. I started pounding on the guys chest but it didn't get me anywhere. "Don't worry about not hurting her just restrain her." Fulton said. I guessed Portman was the one holding me. All of a sudden Portman's hand started running up and down my back and he started talking in his best southern accent. No doubt he picked it up from Tex.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Matt ask.

"Charlie what happened to you?" Chris asked. I didn't hear an answer so I guessed he was pointing at me.

"Portman just keep doing what you're doing until she's calm enough to come inside and not kill her cousin." Matt ordered.

After about ten minutes I looked up at him. "Why did he have to call me a slut?" I asked. Portman just shrugged. "Can I go inside now I promise I won't kill him." I said. We walked inside and I noticed that the room hadn't changed much except for the furniture and the Tv.

"Sit down now." Matt demanded. "Portman, Fulton and Charlie are upstairs in Ben's room. It's the third door on the left. Oh and thanks." Portman nodded and walked back towards the stairs. Once he was out of sight Matt continued. "I've already heard Charlie's and Fulton's sides so tell me yours." He said sounding a lot like Dad when he was being serious.

"Well it started off we were just par-taking in our traditional snowball fight and finally he pinned me and told me to holler uncle liked usual. After a while he called me a bitch and threatened me. Then he called me a slut so I flipped him and pounded his face in."

"That's it?"

"Yup that's it plain and simple."

"Get up to your room and don't come down till dinner. No visitors either."

"Aw come on Matt that ain't fair."

"You shouldn't have beat him up."

"He shouldn't have called me those names."

"Just go."

"Dad was never this mean." I mumbled standing up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said walking up the stairs. "That little asshole, why's he always got to get me in trouble like that? That over-bearing, over protective, pompous..."

"Talking about me?" A voice asked.

I looked up and saw Chris standing there. "No just that idiot who calls himself my cousin. Now if you will excuse me, although I haven't eaten since dinner last night, I must go sit in my room until I starve. I leave all my stuff to you." I said pushing past him.

When I entered my room I sighed and flopped down superman style on my bright pink four poster canopy bed. "God I forgot how pink this room was."

* * *

_Well there's your chapter. Let's see if my readers can guess whose screen name is whose. Here's a hint their hockey number is in their screen name._


	8. The truth and Jack

**Here's the next chapter and it's really good. Well I think it's good but if you don't believe me read it your self. Last time she invites everyone to stay, they all say yes, she gets into a fight with Charlie and then gets sent to her room. Now sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter, oh and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The truth and Jack**

Two hours of contemplating later I looked up at my now open door. "Hey Baby."

"Hey Bean. You're only in here because of Matt right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You really beat him up you know that right?"

"Of course I do but he called a bitch and a slut."

"I know according to Matt your story matches what Charlie told him."

"What's the total damage?"

"Bloody nose, black eye, and a dislocated shoulder. Looks a lot like hockey injuries."

"Not as bad as what I did to Andy Jefferson. Shattered his jaw but that was only 'cause he slapped me three times."

"Not even there for two full weeks and you're already fighting."

"It happens. Now could you go I just want to be alone."

"Alright." He left and I looked around the room and saw a leather bound book on the desk. I walked over and upon closer inspection it was a photo album. I opened it and looked at the first picture.

It was of a lady with blonde hair and green eyes, the same green eyes Matt has, holding a baby and my father gazing down upon it looking very proud. The next page had a picture of the same baby with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. It was laying on a pure white baby blanket, underneath that it said '_Our baby girl'._ The next page had a picture of my brothers standing around my grandmother on my father's side, who was sitting in her wooden rocker holding the same baby. The blanket around the baby was a dead give away along with the blonde hair. The next picture was of two babies, one being held by Casey Conway which I assumed was Charlie and the other was being held by my dad with Matt and Chris standing next to him. The baby was wrapped in a navy blue blanket that was dotted with yellow stars. I remember my brothers had one like it but only kept it until the next one was born. I don't know what happened to it now. Under it the writing said _'practically twins'_. I flipped through the pictures and watched the baby girl grow up until right after her first birthday and her hair change from blonde to brown around 4 months. Then I flipped back to the front page and read the caption under the picture. _'Our only girl ever. July 24, 1981; 7 pounds 8 ounces; 3:51 am; 21 inches long.' _My jaw dropped in shock. Those facts fit me to a T. That was exactly what I was like when I was born, but there was no way that the baby was me.

I mean the lady in the picture wasn't Alicia, my mom, the lady had blonde hair and my mom had jet black hair. Her eyes were green and my mom's were poop brown. It just wasn't possible. Then the writing on the inside of the front cover caught my eye. _'We love you so much and no matter what happens to us we want you to know the truth. Shoot for the stars, you can achieve anything you set your mind to. We'll always be watching over you. Love Mom and Dad.' _It read.

I slammed the book shut and after setting it back where it had been, walked back to my bed. I flopped down on my bed and Chris came in. "Hey want some food?" He asked setting the tray on the desk next to the computer.

"Who is she?" I asked. He looked at me confused so I pointed to the book. He opened the book and leafed through it.

"That's you genius." He said closing it and bringing it to me.

"Ok then who's she?" I asked opening the book to the front page.

"Lizzy, I know you always thought mom was a cold hearted jerk to you, always favoring Matt and Seth above you and maybe this lady is the reason. But I don't think I'm the right person to tell you who she is."

"Then who Chris? You want Matt to? Or maybe Seth? What about Dad?"

"I don't know."

"Chris, I know you and I have had our differences in the past but you've never once lied to me about anything except the whole Matt thing. Does it have anything to do with the fact that she never acknowledges that I'm her daughter or when I told them I wasn't coming home for Christmas and dad agreed she told him that we were 'his' kids? Or the fact that Matt rarely ever calls her mom?" I asked using air quotes around his.

"Well yes."

"Well what is it?" He seemed to be debating it. "Come on Chris it's either you or Matt. Seth was 4 when I was born and Ben was only 3. Please just tell me."

"Oh alright I'll be back in a minute just stay here."

"Not like I can go anywhere." He walked out the door and I picked up the plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Mmmmmm, chocolate chip my favorite." I had munched down four of them by the time he came back with something pressed to his chest.

"Fire-arm this is serious. Mom, well Alicia actually, never wanted you to know until you turned 18. Alicia isn't our real mom. This is the only picture we have of all seven of us. It was 3:57 in the morning and that's why we all look tired. She died about three minutes later." He showed me the picture. My dad was standing next to hospital bed holding what looked like a 3 year old Ben at the time. Seth was 4 and was sitting next to the blonde lady from the other picture. She was holing me smiling. Chris, 7, was next to my dad and Matt, 10, was next to the bed on the other side.

"Chris?"

"This is our real mom. She died almost exactly 9 minutes after you were born. Ben and Seth have been told stories about her and me and Matt remember her. Dad says we're the lucky ones. Alicia says that the stress is what did her in. If they weren't so bound and determined to have a girl she says mom would have lived."

"Why does she say that?"

"Dad's always comparing you to her. How much you're like her."

"But I look nothing like her."

"You do a bit, but your attitude and temperament is just like her's was. Quick tempered, yet patient, intelligent, thoughtful, caring, trusting..."

"Chris."

"Smart, putting others first, interest in hot guys, wonderful memory..."

"Chris." I said cutting him off again.

"What?" He snapped

"I'm sorry alright."

"No, it's not your fault don't cry. Please Fire-arm it ain't your fault." I dried my tears. "That a girl. Dad's always been like that, it always upsets Matt 'cause he was close to her too. It ticks Alicia off because she doesn't like to hear about mom. Rebecca's, I mean Mom's, family were hockey players/ ice skaters."

"She had siblings?"

"Yeah just one. A big brother. His name was Austin Johnson. He played minor league hockey till he was killed in a car wreck. Kinda like Matt actually. Mom's mom was a pro skater, went to the Olympics' so I heard and Mom's dad played hockey. Dad's dad was a baseball player in the minors till he gave it up for a family. You know Dad's sister, Charlie's mom, and Dad's mom. Alicia married Dad shortly after your first birthday. Dad liked her best and he said you needed a mom. She only agreed to marry him and take in his five kids because she wanted his money. Ever since Matt was born he's been a bit well off. Rebecca knew it but she didn't care. She loved him. She once admitted to Fulton's mom that she would have married him even if he was dirt floor poor. Alicia told Matt once that all she cares about isn't us 'stupid brats' it's the cash she wants. Funny thing when Matt asked Dad about it Dad confessed that she doesn't get anything except her car. We get it all. Most of it is paying for our schooling right now and of course your college eventually but after that we get whatever's left. The reason she doesn't like you is because you rebelled against her too much and you ain't the dress wearing, stuck up, snotty daughter she wanted. I've heard Dad won't even try to give her a kid though. He says five is enough. That's why she tries to spoil Matt and Seth so much."

"Just because I'm a tomboy?"

"Yup."

"It's not my fault I grew up with 4 brothers, one guy cousin, and my best friend's a guy. But why does Dad favor you two over Matt and Seth? I mean if they play hockey like mom's brother and dad did?"

"I know. I guess he figured baseball was less dangerous. Ever hear of anyone dying on a baseball field?"

"I guess not."

"**GUYS DINNER!**" Matt hollered.

"**Coming!**" We hollered back. Then we heard four pairs of footsteps run down the stairs.

"Come on Chris" I said bounding out the door and down the steps to Matt. After he set the milk down I hugged him saying "I'm sorry about what happened to Mom. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"What happened to Mom?" He asked confused.

"You know 16 years ago."

"I had to tell her Matt she saw the picture." Chris put in.

"Not here, not right now kid." Matt said.

"Hey I didn't know you could cook." I said sitting down looking at the meatloaf on the table.

"I couldn't until I got tired of Pizza, Mexican, and Chinese take out. So I learned to cook." He said passing the meatloaf to Ben.

As Charlie grabbed the ketchup bottle I said "As soon as you're done with that pass it here asshole." Fulton, Portman, Ben, and Charlie's jaws dropped.

"Lizzy!" Matt warned.

"Ok how about bastard."

"Elizabeth!" Matt scolded.

"What? It's true."

"That language will not be permitted at my table."

"Why not? You've never cared before when you were babysitting."

"A lot's changed in the past five years Elizabeth. Now apologize to him."

"Absolutely not, not until he does."

"That's it go to your room. I will not tolerate your attitude at my table any longer." I got up and stared at him with my mouth open. I couldn't believe he would do that.

**"What the hell did mom do to you, brainwash you? You used to be my favorite brother 'cause you were so much like Dad, now that bitch of a step-mom's gotten to you and changed you completely. Why don't you pull that head of yours out of your ass and stop being such an f-ing dick."** I yelled before storming out of the room.

**-Chris's P. O. V.-**

We all sat in silence as ER ranted. I've never seen her this mad before. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they hadn't either. We all knew she had a big temper but none of us had ever experienced it before. Finally she stormed out of the room. We just sat there watching each other wondering who would speak first.

"She's right you know. I really don't know what mom's done to you but you've changed. She was always bragging to her friends about you how much she loved you. She doesn't need another dad Matthew what she needs is the big brother she lost that day. Take a look around Matthew, she needs you the most right now. Not me, or Charlie, or Portman, or even Fulton, you're the one she needs. When they seem the hardest to love, that's when they need it the most. You were closer to her than the rest of us. You could always get through to her despite the ten year age gap. Stop bring a prick Matt. Now think about that while I go talk to her." Ben said grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I was stunned because Ben never took her side, come to think of it none of us ever did. I guess things really changed.

"Crabtree's orchard." Ben answered. Crabtree's orchard was her favorite place to go and think. Old Mr. Crabtree always let her just walk through there as long as she didn't ruin his crop of apples.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Matt asked.

"You ain't an idiot Matt you just haven't been around her for five years. You still think of her as an 11 year old little girl." I said picking up my plate. "Come follow me, we should talk."

He followed suit and into the living room saying "go ahead and eat as much as you want."

**-Charlie's P. O. V.-**

We watched the doors between the living room and the dining room slide shut and when they did Fulton was the first to speak. "Welcome to the crazy life of the Jacobs kids."

"That happens at every meal?" Portman asked.

"Not usually but it has happened before. And usually it's a three way argument. Her versus Chris and Ben versus Matt and Seth. Their parents usually stay out of it." I said.

"Um guys what did she mean by step-mom?" Portman asked.

"Well normally that means that the kid's dad got remarried to someone else and their new wife would be the kids step-mom." I explained.

"I knew that Spaz I meant I didn't know she had a step-mom." Portman said back.

Fulton was halfway through his dinner when he looked up suddenly. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"Maybe that's what she meant." Portman and I both looked confused so he went on. "One day about 6 years ago I came over here and when I got to the back door I overheard 2 people yelling. I took it as her mom and dad. Lizzy's mom said that she didn't even know why she married him in the first place about 9 years ago. I thought that was weird her saying 9 years. At the time Lizzy was 10. I just thought she slipped and really meant 19 or something along those lines. So I just shrugged it off."

"So what?" I asked.

"Well if what I heard was true then sometime after Lizzy's first birthday her dad got remarried."

"That makes some sense. But then what happened to her real mom?" Portman asked.

"I don't know my mom's never said anything but that might explain where Matt gets his green eyes, and he, Seth, and Ben get their blond hair. As far as I know everyone on her dad's side has blue or hazel eyes and brown hair. And her mom's side has really dark brown or black hair and brown eyes. My mom would never explain where they got their blond hair." I said.

"Possibly." Fulton said as the room lapsed into silence. After we finished most of the food on the table I stood up. Portman looked at the 2 mostly untouched plates.

"What about Ben and ER?" He asked.

"Dump the plates, if I know them as well as I think I do he's gotten to her and calmed her down, then took her to get some food." The three of us cleared off the table and Chris and Matt came in and loaded the dishwasher.

"Get that would you Charlie?" Matt asked when the phone rang.

"Hello...yeah just a second." I said and then turned to Fulton, "It's Ben he wants to talk to you."

Fulton took the phone and we heard his end that went like this. "Hello...yeah...give us about five minutes to get there...yup bye." He said then hung up. "Charlie, Portman grab your coats we're going to my house for a while." He added grabbing an extra coat then went out the front door.

**-ER's P. O. V.-**

When I got to the orchard I started walking around. Near the back of the orchard there was a wooden bench Mr. Crabtree had built himself. I looked out over the frozen trees and started thinking to myself. 'Holy carp it's freezing out here why didn't I bring a coat? Oh yeah maybe I was too mad to be thinking straight.' Or at least I didn't think it was out loud until someone said "of course it's freezing. Your in Minnesota at winter time. And what were you so mad about?"

"I knew that I just forgot how cold it can get." I said looking at the guy and girl standing in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy was about 16 or 17, dull gray eyes, about 5'8, reddish brown hair, and he was sort of muscular yet still a bit thin. The girl next to him was about 5'5, green eyes, straight brown hair, and fit for what looked to be a 15 year old. Both of them were relatively cute but the girl had a snobbish air to her.

"My name is Jack Burton and this is my friend Melissa Thomas." The boy said.

"My name is..." I started but was cut off.

"ER Jacobs. Yes we know. Matt Johnson's been talking about you ever since about three days ago. He won't shut up. What is he like your cousin or something?" Melissa said.

"He's my brother." I growled.

"Step-Brother?"

"No, biological brother. Long story that I don't want to tell you about right now."

"Shut up Melissa." Jack snapped at his friend.

"Why you have a girlfriend and even if you didn't she's probably too young or taken already. You know she goes to that damn prep school of yours." Melissa snapped back.

"Excuse me, I'm 16 and yes most of the kids at Eden Hall are preps but I'm not nor is my boyfriend or the rest of his JV hockey teammates." I said getting madder.

"I didn't know you went to Eden Hall."

"Yeah I'm a sophomore on a scholarship."

"Who is she?" A new girl asked. She was about 5'3, green eyes, long curly blonde hair, and was a bit on the thin side. She looked to be about 15 at the most.

"Hannah this is ER Jacobs, ER my 15 year old step sister Hannah Thompson."

"Oh I know who you are. Casey Conway's always talking about you." Hannah said.

"Melissa why don't you take Hannah home." Jack said.

"Fine but if you ain't home in an hour I'm telling mom." Hannah said walking away with Melissa.

"Right little butterflies aren't they?" I asked smirking.

"Sure." He answered draping his coat around my shoulders. "I've know Melissa since I was about three, and my dad married Hannah's mom about three years ago."

"Thanks for the coat. So how old are you and Melissa?"

"Melissa's 16, I'm 17. I got shipped off to Eden Hall three years ago right after the wedding come to think of it. So you play a sport or are you just really smart?"

"I used to play hockey for the Ducks then something bad happened and I switched to baseball. Varsity Pitcher now."

"Wow that's interesting. Do you know Bastian Johnson?"

"Yeah good guy."

"ER what are you doing?" I heard someone yell. I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Ben coming.

"What's it look like Bean? I'm talking." I yelled back.

"Why you talking to this prick?" Ben asked.

"Because Matt's an ass and how do you know he's a prick?"

"Aunt Casey told dad about him. He's a junior at Eden Hall and his parents are rich and live down near Banks." Ben said.

"Jumping to conclusions like always Ben." I said.

"Look some people may think I'm a prick but really I'm not my dad and step-mom sent me to that school because they think I should be with the rest of those jerks. And I don't live near the Banks's anymore, we move once Dad got remarried."

"Yeah you know Banksie he ain't no prick, he's just well off, just like we are and if you really want to be an ass you can just go back and join Matt."

"Sorry I wanted to talk to you. Not apologize for our idiot of a brother named Matt. Maybe I can buy you dinner so we can talk?" Ben asked hopefully stopping next to Jack.

"I guess. Um maybe I'll see you around Jack." I said shrugging off Jack's jacket and putting on the one Ben had taken off. It swamped me of course seeing as how he's a good seven inches taller than I am and broader in the shoulders. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and Jack walked off.

"Are you sure you ain't gonna freeze to death you're only wearing a t-shirt, sweatshirt and Matt's old hockey jersey?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ben said dragging me in the direction of food.

"The old Icehouse. Good choice." I smiled.

"Yup." Ben answered kindly, opening the door.

"ER, Ben what a surprise, haven't seen you guys in ages. Where are you staying? Didn't your parents give that old house away?" Tonya Reynolds asked. I had known Tonya about as long as I had known Fulton.

"Yeah they gave it to Matt."

"But he's..."

"Not dead we know." I snapped.

"Well that's great seats right this way." She said leading us to our seats. "So can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Actually we'll just order if you don't mind." She nodded. "Two hamburgers, one everything no ketchup and the other ketchup and pickles only right?" He looked at me, I nodded. "An order of cheesy fries, and two waters please."

"Right away." She said then walked off.

"Look I know you don't want me to apologize, Matt's got to do that, but can I at least explain?" Ben asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Look Matt and you haven't seen each other for five years that's along time Baby. He doesn't know how to react to his little sister growing up. He still thinks of you as an 11 year old little girl, sometimes me, Chris, and Seth do it too. I know you don't like it but it's a bit of habit. None of us do it on purpose, but sometimes it just happens. It's something the four of us have to get used to, you growing up and dating. I don't know how we're gonna react when we first find out that you've done it. It's easier for me to see you as a 16 year old because we're so close in age, but Chris and Matt well there's a huge gap there, it's a lot to handle. Just give them time."

"Thanks Tonya." I said as she set the food down. She walked away and I studied Ben. "You know this is hard on me too. Five years with out Matt was tough, now when I finally get him back, his way over the line over-protectiveness kicks in. I don't need another father Ben I'm not even sure I need another brother so where does that leave him?" I looked at him and he didn't answer. "Why did you even come after me anyway? It isn't like you. No matter what Matt, or Chris, or Seth ever did to me you were never on my side. So why now, why today?" I continued.

Ben was speechless for a while when he finally spoke we were halfway through our dinner. "I don't know where that leaves him but Baby, he's trying. You aren't really making this any easier on him either. The reason I came after you is because I'm going through the same things too. I got him back too you know."

"So what now?" I asked when we finished eating.

"Here you go pay, I've got a phone call to make." Ben said handing me money.

After I payed I met him at the front door of the Icehouse, and he said "Alright lets go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I'm taking you to Fulton's don't ask any questions." we walked in silence all the way there and saw Fulton, Portman, and Charlie coming from the other direction. Once they reached us Fulton handed me a coat and I gave Ben his back. "Thanks guys." He said.

"Yeah we'll see you when we drop her off tomorrow." Fulton replied as Ben walked off in the direction they had just came. We stood there in silence for a few minutes until I saw someone walk up to us.

"Hey so we meet again. And different guys with you this time." Jack said.

"Hey Jack." I greeted causing Fulton, Charlie, and Portman to turn and face him.

"Burton what are you doing here?" Portman asked.

"None of your damn business Portman." Jack spat at him.

"Portman." Charlie warned.

"He started it." Portman answered. Fulton just stood there nervously looking between the two. Obviously there was history between the two I didn't know about.

"Actually when we met last time I do believe I was alone until my brother came up." I said. Portman turned and looked at me, there was anger in his eyes. "You on the other hand had the lovely butterfly of a stepsister Hannah and your lovely friend Melissa with you." I said sarcastically.

"Burton would you please just leave we were a bit busy." Charlie asked.

"I have as much right as you do to be here Conway. The only thing I saw you doing was staring at your shoes now that can't be too important now could it? And I was just coming to see if I could take this fair maiden for some ice cream seeing as how her brother's already taken her to dinner."

"Why don't you stop hitting on her and leave Burton it's not like you have a chance." Fulton finally said.

"Finally a word from Reed, I didn't think he could talk. So will you accompany me madam?"

"Wait let me get this straight. You're asking me on a date..." I started.

"Yeah..." He said hesitantly.

"...For ice cream..."

"Yeah..."

"...In front of my cousin..."

"Uh huh..."

"...My best friend Fulton..."

"Yeah..."

"...and above all else Dean Portman my boyfriend?" I asked in completely in disbelief.

"Your boyfriend? You're dating Dean Portman?" Jack stammered.

"Yeah I told you I that went to Eden Hall, I had a boyfriend, and he was on the JV hockey team. Guess I just forgot to mention that he was Dean Portman, who apparently you have some history with." I said.

"I'll take back that offer and I'll be leaving now."

"I heard you had a girlfriend anyway." I smirked.

"Well lets get inside." Fulton said trying to keep the peace.

* * *

_I wonder what's going on between Jack and Portman. Is there any relation between ER and Bastian Johnson. I shall say no more on that subject. Pllease tune in next time._


	9. hot guys

**So in the last on I do believe ER just got into a fight with Matt about what she called Charlie and then took off. Ben found her took her to dinner and then to Fulton's. While standing outside of the house Jack Burton comes up and offers to take her for some ice cream but retracts the offer when he finds out she's dating Portman. Then Fulton asked them to come inside. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hot guys**

"Come on inside." Fulton said.

"Hi Mrs. Reed." Charlie and I said as we passed through the kitchen.

"Hi kids," she replied not looking up.

"Mom," Fulton said trying to get her to look up.

"Yeah?" She said still not looking up.

"Mom," Fulton tried again.

"What," she asked.

"Mom," He said.

"What do you want Fulton?" She said finally looking up at us. "Oh ER welcome back you visiting Charlie? And who is this?

"No I'm here at the old house well now Matt's house, which pisses my mom off but we're not really that concerned about it. Oh and this is my lovely and amazing boyfriend Dean Portman who happens to be Fulton's best friend." I answered.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Portman said strangely polite.

"Mom we're going upstairs probably for the rest of the night." Fulton said.

"Fulton," she said in a warning tone.

"What," Fulton asked sweetly.

"You know what." She said.

Fulton shook his head. "I swear no funny business, it's like you don't trust me Mom." I said throwing in the mom bit just to remind her that I knew my dad had given her full privilege to discipline me.

"You I trust, these two I'm not too sure I can." She said pointing at Fulton and Portman.

"I'll keep them in line I promise besides I don't think they would even be thinking about that." I said smirking after seeing the confused look on Fulton and Portman's faces.

"Just holler if you need anything." She said dismissing us. We went up to Fulton's room and I noticed the only thing that had changed was the fact that it was a complete mess and there were clothes everywhere and he had more posters on his walls.

"What was all that about?" Portman asked.

"Not much, I call her mom because my dad has given her full disciplinary authority over me when he's not around and she's more of a mom than I've ever had."

"How'd you know she was talking about funny business?" Fulton asked.

"That's a stupid question. How much have you told her about Portman's rep?" I asked flopping down on the futon.

"Nothing really, just that a lot of girls like him and he's a lot like me." Fulton replied.

"Well think about it. She's 16, and your mom was 16 once she knows what ER's thinking and besides I think that she knows that the two of you are extremely hormone driven. So yeah I do believe your mom wouldn't trust the two of you with her in this room with no adult supervision." Charlie said.

"Hello what are you thinking? You think I would actually do that much in front of my best friend and my girlfriend's cousin, not likely." Portman said.

"Hey Fult where's the clicker?" I asked referring to the remote control for his TV.

"Velcroed (I know it's not a word) to the bottom of my mattress where it's been for the past few years." He answered sitting on my back.

"Comfy up there big guy?" I asked turning the TV on.

"Yup you make a nice seat." Fulton answered as I flipped through the channels.

"You're gonna squish her." Portman said protectively. "And I'd rather not explain how my girlfriend got squished by our best friend."

"He ain't gonna squish me, he's actually lighter than Ben who makes it a habit to sit on me at least once every time he sees me. Fulton here is just popping my back to which I am quite thankful for and thank you for caring." I answered stopping on a Mickey Mouse movie.

"Aw not this movie again you've seen it a thousand times." Fulton complained.

"Shut up and stop dissing my mouse friend or you will meet your floor again." I said staring at the TV. I turned the volume up and put the remote back where it belonged.

"Lizzy tell us what happened." Charlie prodded.

"Matt pissed me off, I met Jack, Hannah, and Melissa at Crabtree's orchard, Ben came and took me to dinner then brought me here." I said warily.

"There's more to it." Fulton said stroking the part of my back he wasn't sitting on.

"That's all that happened Powder." I threatened.

"I'm sorry ER I know I shouldn't of said that and now I got a sore shoulder to remind me." Charlie said looking at the floor.

"I know you're sorry." I said

"I forgot again I'm not sorry but I do apologize for what I did and said." He corrected.

"You're forgiven just try not to forget again. I love you Spaz."

"I love you too Skater."

"Oh and I apologize for what I said at dinner and it ain't true I was just really mad."

"I forgive you too. Now what else is there?" Charlie replied.

"I'm not to sure. I mean I'm just torn up. I love Mattie to death but he's just so upsetting. I don't know why he's doing this. I don't want him to be dad. I don't need that Char. All I need from Matt is the 21 year old I lost. Ben says Matt's trying and he's doing this because he thinks I'm still 11 years old but that I haven't made it any easier."

"You really aren't the same girl you were the last time I saw you Lizzy, you're different. Everyone we know sees that. You have two choices. You could revert back to that 11 year old and figure out just what Matt was like that made you like him and try to bring that out in him or you could approach him like you did Luis, or Russ, or Portman and get to know him. Well not really Portman 'cause you already knew what he was like." Fulton said.

"Exactly why Portman would be the perfect example, she already kinda knew him and she kinda knows Matt. So just like Portman Matt has some things about him that she doesn't know. Like for instance did you know that Portman hates, absolutely hates the movie 'Rescuers Down Under'? He's scared of the mice, or the fact that Matt doesn't like chili. He can't stand the beans." Charlie added.

"No, I didn't know either of that but I did find out that Fulton has seen 'Beauty and The Beast over a thousand times in the past two years, Charlie loves blasting country music when no one's around, and me well you find out enough of my embarrassing secrets about me from these two, Dwayne, and my brothers soon enough." I said.

"Like...?" Portman asked.

"Like the fact that she squirms like a little school girl and turns incredibly red if you let her..." Charlie started.

"Spazway don't say it or else." I put in.

"Or else what Skateraid?"

"Remember that one time with the ice and the bare bottom."

"Shutting up."

"That's what I thought." Fulton looked over at Portman and nodded. Then he got off me and sat on the floor after telling me to sit up. I did so and Portman sat down next to me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him. "Don't worry about it babe you'll figure something out."

"I know, now are you gonna let me watch this movie or are you gonna force me to talk?"

"We'll shut up." Fulton said turning around to face the TV. Somehow when the Mickey movie was over a Chuckie movie was put on and I lay down in Portman's lap. He started stroking my hair and that put me into a nice dream and comfortable sleep.

When I woke up and looked out the window it was just starting to get light. The clock read 6:30 am. I looked around and noticed that Charlie was gone, Fulton was on the floor in a pair of shorts partially covered by a blanket and the futon had been pulled out to make more room for me and Portman to sleep. The only way I knew that was because it was laying flat and Portman's arms were around me. I curled close to him but I just couldn't get back to sleep.

Three hours later I was still lying there and both boys were still asleep when Fulton's mom pushed the door open. I turned my head to look at her and she said "I better not find out you two did anymore than that last night."

"Good morning to you too Mom. How have you been? My life went down the tubes about five years ago thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I guess we have a lot of catching up to do by now, but I don't want you getting hurt by either of these guys."

"I know."

"Why don't you come downstairs and help me make some breakfast for these guys and we'll catch up."

"I would love to Mom but you see I don't think I can get out of Portman's grip if I tried and if my life depended on it without waking him up."

"Watch this." She said then came over and very slowly and gently pried his fingers apart just far enough for me to slide out and I put one of Fulton's stuffed dogs in my spot.

Standing at the door I looked up and asked "Do you think he'll notice?"

"Not till he wakes up." We went down to the kitchen and made muffins, biscuits and sausage gravy.

"So how'd you know how to do that?" I asked.

"What his grip? My friend Rebecca was dating a high school hockey enforcer until she went to college and met a baseball pitcher."

"My dad pitched baseball in college?"

"What makes you think that?" Mrs. Reed asked hurriedly.

"Chris told me last night that Alicia isn't our real mom, that my real mom died about 9 minutes after I was born, and that her name was Rebecca."

"You weren't supposed to know about that, now Alicia's gonna be mad. You..."

"Look I don't particularly care what that bitch wants, I know what I want. I want to know about my real mom."

"You sure have her quick temper but you got your dad's stubborn streak."

"Thanks."

"Look I really just want what's best for you but I don't know if filling your head with stories about Becky is what you need right now."

"Fine I'll just call my dad I know he'll love to talk about her again."

"Alright calm down I'll tell you after breakfast."

"Morning mom." Fulton said.

"Morning Mrs. Reed, baby." Portman said stopping behind him.

"Morning kids." Mrs. Reed answer.

"Guys, when did Charlie leave?"

"About 10:30 last night." Fulton answered.

"Which reminds me; he called this morning and asked if you three would come down to the duck pond around 2:30 today."

"Sure I'll give you guys a lift if you want." Fulton and Portman nodded. "He said they were gonna practice right?" Mrs. Reed nodded and brought breakfast to the table.

"ER can we talk to you about last night?" Portman said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You know what happened at dinner." Fulton put in before shoveling food into his mouth.

"Alright well you know about the fight between Charlie and I so that's why I said what I did, I blew up at Matt because of well you know that too. And you see when I was born apparently it stressed my mom out too much so she died about 9 minutes later. I don't remember anything about her, Seth and Ben remember only what they've been told, and Matt and Chris remember her just about as well as my dad. Sometime shortly after that he started dating again and somehow Alicia talked him into marrying her. He thinks it's because I needed a mom but she admitted to Matt she did it because she just wants the cash, big shocker she doesn't get any when he dies." I said then ate part of my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fulton and Portman having a conversation with their eyes. It was along the same lines of the looks Fulton gives me when he's trying to convince me to ask someone something. Portman kept shaking his head.

I sighed. "What about Jack?" Portman finally asked. I should have known one of them would have brought that up. I looked at Mrs. Reed but she only gave me a half smile and went back to breakfast.

"What about him? He seems like a nice guy, but you saw it unless you're blind, he won't be flirting with me anymore."

"But you didn't turn him down you just said you couldn't believe he'd ask you out in front of the three of us."

"I didn't have to turn him down he took back his offer when he found out I was dating you. There's no big deal here." I said daring him to come up with something.

"But..."

"Stop it both of you. Portman if she didn't like you then she would have automatically said yes instead of saying what she did and wouldn't have fallen asleep with you last night and ER the only reason he's doing this is because he doesn't want to lose you." Mrs. Reed said butting in.

"Yes Mom." We both said, well I think he might have actually said ma'am but it sounded the same.

"So what do you want to know about Rebecca?" She asked as we cleared the table and the boys disappeared upstairs somewhere.

"Well I know that she was a lot like I am but did she love my dad? Was she into sports? When did they meet?" I asked.

"Your mom loved him so much dear, don't you dare let anyone ever tell you different. She told me once that she was so in love with him she would have married him even if he was dirt floor poor. She was only 28 when she died so young but yet so in love."

"Wait a minute that would mean she was 18 when Matt was born."

"And your dad was 19."

"My dad went to college to become a lawyer and had a kid his freshman year, then 3 years later Chris came along. So how could he afford it? College tuition, my mom, and 2 other mouths to feed?"

"When I said Becky went to college that's what I meant, I never said she graduated. When she found out they were gonna have a kid she came to me. I told her that she would have to tell Rob and hope and pray that he didn't hate her and that he would help her through this. Thankfully he did, he partially worked his way through college and half of what he made went to pay for a roof over their heads and food on their table. What he couldn't pay for he begged his parents to pay for and they did. When Becky couldn't take being pregnant and in school anymore she begged her parents to let her drop out. They let her and Rob got a small two bedroom apartment not that far from the campus. Becky worked during the day at Mickey's diner and Rob worked nights at a bar. The way they worked their schedules there was always someone home with Matt at first and then Chris when he was came along. And if for some reason one of them couldn't be either me or Casey, or our friend Tom would be called in."

"When did my grandparents find out?" I asked butting in.

"What that he was still in school and had a family? The year Seth was born. Or at least your mom's parents and brother did. Your dad's parents on the other hand didn't know about it until about three months after he graduated and got a job and Ben was already a year old. When he finally fessed up your grandparents got mad but he calmed them down by explaining that he had everything under control."

"Did my parents...I mean were they ever married?"

"Yes about a year after Matt was born, that was the only way that Rob could convince the Dean that he needed to live off campus. Matt wasn't at the wedding but the rest of your relatives were. They got Tom's current girlfriend to baby-sit Matt."

"So he's the bastard. And who is Tom?"

"In the literal sense of that word yes, in the slang sense no. Matt is a great guy although he tries to hard sometimes he gets that from your dad. Tom is an old friend of your dad's they were so close it was like they were brothers. Tom was even best man at their wedding. Now as for your other questions they met when they were in their first month of college, she was a friend of his roommate's girlfriend."

"Yeah I can see that. Hey Rob my girlfriend says you need to get out some more. She suggested we go out on a double date. To which I'm sure my dad would respond yeah sounds great except for the fact that I don't have a girlfriend and no one will be free tonight no just go without me. And his roommate replies that's ok my girlfriends got this friend of her's that's been moping around because her boyfriend broke up with her right after he found out he was going to a school out of state. My dad replies not a blind date you know I don't like them. And the other guy's like come on just this one and I promise I'll stay out of your love life forever. Finally my dad gives in and they go and my dad meets my mom and things just went from there." I said sarcastically.

"Well actually it was more of my girlfriend is going to a party tonight and is dragging her moping friend who got dumped right before school started because her boyfriend got accepted to a major hockey school and she wanted to know if I would bring you and kinda hope the two of you got along. Then they met and life just exploded in front of them three weeks later boom they were going steady and about a month after that your dad turned 19 and as luck would have it bam she was pregnant with Matt. Haven't you ever noticed Matt's birthday is almost nine months after your dad's? Well nine months and 19 years."

"You can't be serious Matt was conceived on my dad's 19th birthday?"

"I'm dead serious. And no, she wasn't really into sports, she skated off and on but she never had the love for it like her mom or her brother did. She said the only thing that was great about sports teams was the hot guys."

"To which I kinda agree. I mean sure to be on a team you kinda got to be in shape but sports are a lot of fun to be played."

"Yeah I thought you would say that."

"Mom do you know anything about the history between Portman and Jack Burton?" I asked.

"Nope sorry Fulton's never mentioned it just that they have a strong mutual disliked for each other." She answered.

* * *

_There you go another chapter done and I think it's good. But as the writer I always think the chapters are good. I'm going to get lunch so the rest tune in next time to When Ice and Dirt Mix._


	10. Someone backs out

**Here's your next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Again I own nothing enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Someone backs out**

Later that afternoon around 1:30, I walked upstairs to see if Portman and Fulton were ready to go. As I got closer to the door I overheard them talking. I paused and didn't know whether or not to stay and listen. "You know one of these days you're gonna have to tell Lizzy the truth about why you hate Burton." I heard Fulton say.

"Yeah and how do expect me to say that? Just walk up to her and be like hey baby you know why I hate Jack? Because last time I had a girlfriend for three months she ended up two-timing me? Yeah that would be great." Portman answered.

"I didn't say that I just said that maybe you should tell her that you don't like him because he stole your last girlfriend." Fulton put carefully.

"And then I'll be sure to throw in that I kicked his ass and now he's scared of me." Portman replied sarcastically.

"You got to tell her something I know she's gonna ask." Fulton said.

I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed open the door. "I'm gonna ask what Fulton?" I said like I had just come up the stairs and had only caught Fulton's last sentence. Portman glared at Fulton but Fulton just shrugged it off.

"Nothing Lizzy." Fulton said. "Why did you come up here?"

"I was looking for my coat and I wanted to know if you guys were ready to go." I replied.

"It ain't in here but check the living room and yeah we're ready we just have to go back to your house to get his hockey stuff." Fulton answered jerking a thumb in Portman's direction.

So while we were walking back to my house a question popped into my head. I was walking between Fulton and Portman and Portman's arm was around my waist. I looked up at Fulton and smirked. He gave me a look that clearly said don't do it but I had too. "Hey Port?" I said.

"Yeah babe," He said looking down at me.

"Do you love me?" I asked. He made a sorta gagging noise and started stuttering.

"Well you see…um what I mean is…"

"Lizzy..." Fulton trailed off.

"I want an answer Fulton and I won't drop the subject until I get one." I said stubbornly.

"Well I wouldn't say I love you just yet I do like you a lot." Portman stammered.

"Ok. Do you like me enough to strip in front of me?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't go that far..." He started.

"So it's ok when you're at the JV/Varsity showdown but not in front of your girlfriend I see how it is." I smirked.

"Fulton did you tell her?" Portman asked.

"No," Fulton said.

"I was there genius." I said irritated. We had reached my house by then. Once on the road to the duck pond Portman looked at me.

"What do you mean you were there?"

"I was there how hard is that to understand."

"How were you there?" Fulton asked.

"Dwayne called and told me that Fulton and Charlie quit for a reason Charlie forbid me to say and it was more than the fact that Orion broke up the ducks, and so I called Fulton and talked him into going back the day he went to play hooky at the Mall of America before he met Charlie. Then later that day I called Charlie and he was really upset so I asked him what was wrong and he broke the news that Hans died. My heart dropped into my stomach. I couldn't take it, so I talked my dad in to letting me come up. When I got here I went to Charlie's he was the only one who knew it was me. I hung around and finally talked to him but he stood firm on not going back. I told him that if he wouldn't play for me or the Ducks then he should at least play for Hans and Bombay. When that didn't work I gave up and called Bombay. I told him about the funeral and how Charlie was acting. The next day I went to the funeral with everyone but kept my head down."

"You were the one with Charlie?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I knew there was something familiar about you." Fulton said. "There was a girl with Charlie at the funeral, her brown hair hid most of her face and what it didn't it was buried in Charlie's chest. When Bombay told us to remember that Hans was the one who taught us to fly Charlie gently lead her away to a secluded spot and talked softly to her." He explained to Portman.

"So anyway after that I realized that Charlie was still really upset so I talked my dad into letting me stay and when the game rolled around I went with Aunt Casey to watch and got to see the pitiful defense, horrible teamwork, and some of the worst hockey playing I've ever seen. I also got to see Portman come back like I told him too,"

"Wait a minute you convinced him to come back I thought it was Bombay." Fulton said butting in again.

"Well Bombay helped a bit but I was right there talking to him everyday too."

"Yeah I didn't know it was her at the time all I knew was that I had told Maverick that I didn't want to go to Eden Hall because Bombay dumped us and that I really didn't want to play for anyone else. She had me almost convinced when I met with Coach Bombay and finally I looked at him and said that I would think about it and when she told me she had found a flight to Minneapolis that left that night I told her I would go and then I called Bombay and told him. That was the Thursday before the hockey game." Portman added.

"Looks like Charlie and I were wrong we just thought that it was all Bombay's doing."

"No I had a helping hand. Any way I also got to see Charlie's return to captain, and your wonderful penalty box strip show." I said that conversation had carried us all the way to the pond so when I had finished we were standing on the edge of the ice.

"Strip show? Who and where? This pretty little lady?" Averman asked hopefully as him and part of the team stopped at the edge of the ice.

"You're asking for it Averman, keep those thoughts about my cousin out of your head." Charlie said stopping next to Averman.

"Back off my girlfriend." Portman growled.

"You're late." Charlie said. "It's 2:45."

"Au contraire mi amigo you are early. It's only 2:25 therefore you are the early one." I answered.

"Leo's." Charlie muttered.

"You're one too." I replied.

"French, Spanish, and English all in the same sentence." Connie said.

"Impressive I know. We were actually talking about the JV/Varsity showdown last year and Portman's impressive penalty box strip show." I said smirking.

"How'd you know?" Goldberg asked.

"She was there. Had been since Hans's funeral." Fulton replied.

"You were the girl with Charlie." Adam said.

"Yeah it happens. Anyway are you gonna get to the game or are we gonna stand here all day?" I asked.

"Since we're all here now we'll get started." Charlie said, "And since the teams are uneven the team with fewer players will start with a 1 point handicap."

"There are ten people here how are the teams uneven?" Goldie asked.

"I ain't playing." I said sitting on the near by bench.

"Come on, why not? I thought since..."

"I ain't skating." I said firmly.

"Come on please." Goldie begged.

"No, now drop it." Fulton barked. Goldberg dropped it and went back to the net.

"Alright how do you want to split up?" I asked.

"Charlie gets one team." Connie said automatically.

"Ok..." Charlie trailed off.

"Versus who's team?" Fulton asked.

"Versus..." I trailed looking over the players, "Oh I know versus Adams team."

"Everyone in favor?" Charlie asked. Everyone nodded. So they split up into teams of Charlie, Jesse, Connie, Averman, and Fulton vs Adam, Portman, Goldberg, and Guy. Not only did the team one player down get a one point advantage they also got the good goalie. Connie was good but not nearly as Goldberg normally is. I got bored watching the match so instead I watched Portman. He was a good skater and a good enforcer but I bet I could beat him. Whoa don't know where that came from. Finally the game was over final score was 5-3 Charlie's team.

"Alright losing team has to by winning team dinner." Charlie said as they sat down to change into their street shoes.

"Aw Charlie that wasn't part of the original deal," Adam complained.

"No, but we did agree that they would have to do one thing for the winning team and this is what we settled on." Charlie pointed out.

"Alright hold on." Adam's team gathered around and had a discussion in low voices. Then he turned back to Charlie and said "All we got between the four of us is twenty bucks."

"Charlie you know you can't feed 9 people on 20 dollars not the way Portman, Fulton, and Goldberg eat; besides that's a little more than two dollars a piece." I pointed out.

"Hey." Goldberg said when he figured out what I meant.

"Alright fine if you want to help the whiners go right ahead." Charlie said.

"No Skater you don't have to." Adam protested.

"You're right but I want to, you guys are my team, and I haven't seen you in five years. Besides as Connie said 3 days ago and as Jesse loves to point out I am the spoiled rich bitch, ain't I? Now if your hungry throw your stuff in the back seat so I can drive it down to Mickey's."

"Alright let's go." Charlie said when the stuff was loaded.

"Wait." I said lifting my finger and scanning the group with it. "You get in the car." I said pointing at Adam.

"Me," Adam questioned.

"No, the chicken beside you, of course you unless you wanted to walk." I said.

He climbed in and I drove him down. Once there he waved to Charlie's mom. She waved back and pointed to the big booth. The rest of the team came in a little while later while Adam and I were discussing what it would be like to play pro hockey. A different waitress came and took our order then brought us food. "Hey Lizzy, when were you going to tell me about you and Portman?" Charlie asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well I wasn't at least not until you found out and freaked out on me." I said elbowing him in the gut. He sat on my left at the edge of the table and Portman was on my right. Next to him was Fulton followed by Connie, Goldberg, Averman, Guy, Jesse, and finally Adam on the other end. "Hi Aunt Casey." I said as she came over.

"Afternoon kids, Lizzy where are you staying Fulton's I assume."

"They always say when you assume you make an ass out of you and me." I said smirking. She gave me a stern look. "Chris and Ben showed up at my dorm 3 days ago and brought Matt who told us about my mom's plan to keep us from talking to him and when I told her she blew up so Matt invited me to stay for the 2 week break and said the rest of the team could stay for the last week if they wanted to. Oh and there's Dean Portman, my boyfriend, here who didn't really want to go home so I told him I would convince Matt to let him stay." I explained.

"Do your parents know that you're spending an entire week alone in a house with your boyfriend unsupervised?" She asked.

"We are supervised."

"Mom her 3 way over protective brothers are in the same house and you know Matt isn't about to let her sleep in Portman's room. You know how he can get." Charlie said backing my story.

"Wait didn't you say that you would make him yours when you saw him strip at the JV/ Varsity showdown last year." I nodded. "Alright here's the bill kids enjoy your day." She said putting it down and walking away. My hand beat Adam's to it. He cringed and looked at me.

"What's the damage?" He asked.

"I got this one." I said turning the bill away from Portman.

"No seriously." He demanded.

"Hey I feel like being nice for once." I argued.

"Banksie just drop it she always gets what she wants and now you ain't taking advantage of a once in a lifetime opportunity. You know how often these times come around." Fulton put in.

While Adam was contemplating Portman looked at me and asked "Is that really true? You're never nice?"

"Well he might have exaggerated that a little bit. I can be nice if I want to I just don't feel the need that often." I replied.

"Oh ok." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I don't like that look Portman." I said.

"Alright I'll give in this time." Adam said. I pushed Charlie out of the way and went to pay the bill. When I came back they were all talking about some of the things that had happened at the goodwill games. During which I learned to stay away from Luis if things ever went bad between me and Portman, that the varsity hockey team does nothing but terrorize the JV team and not to trust a guy named Rick Riley as far as I could throw him. Then Dwayne called.

"Hello?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Hey Kitten it's me." Dwayne said and I knew something was wrong. He rarely ever called me Kitten anymore.

"Hey Tex." I answered.

"I got some bad news."

"What is it?"

"I can't come up there at all."

"Damn it Tex you promised."

"I know but my aunt is coming down and I have to stay here."

"Don't give me that shit."

"Look I'm really sorry but you know how she is. She doesn't want me out of her sight."

"Whatever."

"Come on Kitten there's no way around this you know if there was I would have done whatever I could to come see you."

"Sure be that way you ass." I said hanging up on him and beating my head repeatedly into the table.

"Portman stop her." Connie said. Portman grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"Baby, what did Cowboy say?" Portman asked gently.

"Let her cool off a bit it's impossible to get her to talk if she's not calm." Guy put in.

"Especially if she just called Cowboy an ass." Fulton added. Ten minutes later I had calmed down enough to want to talk.

"Ok Skater you ready to talk?" Charlie asked.

"He...he has to stay in Texas for the entire break. His...his aunt is coming down and...and he can't come up. She...she likes to have him with in arms reach at all times." I said still sniffling.

"You'll see Cowboy after break though right? I mean when we go back to school?" Averman said.

"That ain't the point Averman show some sensitivity would you." Connie said as they got up to leave.

"Hey Portman, Lizzy, Fulton, you guys coming?" Charlie asked.

"Not right now. We'll get her calmed down and then we'll go home." Fulton answered.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and tune in next time._


	11. brother not father

**Hey guys did you hear about the Crock Hunter? You know Steve Irwin? He died on Monday September 4, 2006. Anyway Enjoy the chapter and remember I own nothing but what doesn't belong to the Mighty Ducks creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: brother not father.**

Five minutes later Fulton was driving me home and then he walked back to his house. By the time Portman and I walked in the door I was pretty calm but a small part of me said hate him for the rest of my life. When we walked to the stairs I could see Chris and Ben watching a movie. "Hey guys." I said quietly.

"Hey Matt wants you to stay out of your room for the next few days." Chris said not taking his eyes off the Tv.

"He said you could stay in any room except yours and dad's. He put your stuff in the spare room on the third floor." Ben added looking up at me. "Baby is there something wrong?"

"No not really." I said before Portman nudged me in the back. "Oh alright I'll tell them. Dwayne can't come up his evil aunt is going down to see them and ya'll know how she is." I said.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Chris asked pulling his gaze from the Tv and pausing the movie they were watching.

"I don't think so."

"Is it that his parents said he can't come or his aunt?"

"I don't know maybe he just doesn't want to come because of the strange relationship between us now that I'm dating Portman here."

"Look I'll call him later on tonight. He's never had that much of a problem talking to me and telling me what's wrong." Ben promised.

"Thanks Bean we'll talk to you later." I said practically dragging Portman up the stairs.

When we reached the guest bedroom he was staying in I pushed him inside and shut the door locking it behind us. "So what now?" He asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I answered.

"Your house you decide." Portman said walking across the room and sitting on the twin bed. The entire time I watched his butt and couldn't help but think how nice it looked.

"No you're the guest you decide, I insist." I said walking toward him.

"I can't do what I want with your three brothers downstairs."

"That's just it Port they're down stairs and probably will be for the next few hours. We're upstairs in a locked bedroom which has a Tv and I do remember Ben saying that Matt said I could stay in any room, except mine and dad's he didn't say I couldn't be with you." I said.

"Well now that you put it that way…" He said standing and meeting me halfway.

He grabbed my waist and kissed me firmly. I pulled back still a bit unsure of how far he wanted to take this. "What's wrong my baby?" He asked. I shook my head. "No there's something wrong." Again I shook my head. "Hey beautiful I won't do anything you don't want to." I blushed and looked down. "Look at me you are really beautiful Mav and don't let anyone tell you any different." He said tilting my head upward making me look at him. He lowered his head so his lips were just millimeters from mine. "I told you before…" he paused and kissed me. "…you are incredibly beautiful…" another kiss "…and I won't hurt you..." kiss "…I promise." He sealed the deal with a kiss and started massaging my lips with his. He licked my bottom lip begging for permission. I let him in as his hands slipped under my shirt. My hands worked their way up his strong biceps to behind his neck. His hands slid up farther and I felt him rubbing my spine. I was massaging his neck and he moaned. Once his hands reached my bra strap and he started messing with it, I pulled back quickly. His hands dropped to my waist faster than the blink of an eye.

"Whoa just a little to fast for me. Slow down Portman."

"I'm sorry; it's just that you won't tell me your limits so I have to test them." He explained moving his hand to my neck and running it up and down the weak spot. I tried pushing it away but he just wouldn't stop.

"Portman stop." I ordered trying to hold back laughter.

"No." He said softly slowing his speed.

"Stop it tickles."

"More of a reason to do it." He answered.

Now I normally don't dominate the relationship because it ruins the guy's rep and all, but he needed to get knocked off his high horse a bit and put in a situation where he wasn't in control. I grabbed his hand and put my thumb in the palm of his hand and pushed. If you've never had your wrist bent backwards like that well trust me it hurts after a certain point. "Alright I'll stop but let go you're hurting me." He said trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. I released him and he let go of me. Then he started brooding over it. My eyebrows arched so far up I thought I had lost them. He shook it off and put his arms around my waist. "Will you tell me what I can do below the waist?" He asked. I looked at him with a 'what do you think look'. "I'll take that as a no, so I'll just have to test them but please don't hurt me if I'm bothering you just tell me to stop ok?" I nodded and he pulled my hips against his. Then with a gentle kiss his hands started wondering again. This time they went below my waist. I didn't have any problems until he started pushing me backward. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. Then his hand wandered to my thigh while his lips pressed against mine and his tongue explored my mouth. His hand started moving over the top of my thigh and inward but I stopped him.

"Top and outside only I don't know you well enough to go any farther." I said pulling out of the kiss. I leaned against his strong chest and caught my breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I just nodded. He kissed me gently and then pulled his sweatshirt off. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I answered not looking up.

"Something else besides this?"

"Mm-hmm." I mumbled.

"Why don't you call me Dean?" He asked.

"Well because when we were introduced I was told everyone called you Portman." I answered looking up at him.

"Oh well…"

"But I can call you Dean if you want me too." I said.

"Please?" He asked.

"Alright Dean." I said. "I like that name. It makes you sound like you have a soft side. Portman makes you seem like you're just this big, tough, thick headed enforcer, but Dean makes you seem like there's a big soft teddy bear somewhere inside of you."

"Aw man I ain't a wimp." He said.

"I know I said a soft teddy bear. Bears are strong powerful creatures but they can also have a soft side." I explained.

"Sounds nice."

"Besides you should be glad I think of you as a bear, Tex is my little Babbit."

"Babbit?"

"Yup my bad rabbit." I said. He looked at me and seemed deep in thought about something. "Don't you dare, don't even think about it. That is my nick name for him and you are in no way allowed to use it or make fun of him." I ordered.

"Alright I'll leave him alone." Dean said "Now stop talking and come here." He lay down on the bed and pulled me down on top of him.

"What?" I asked shifting so I was beside him instead.

"This." He said leaving a trail of kisses from my collar bone to my jaw. "I don't want break to end." He said then kissed my lips. He forced his tongue into my mouth and started exploring again but left his hands where they lay, one on my side the other holding him up. This time he moved his free hand and started rubbing small circles on my stomach. I moaned into his mouth and he ran his hand up a bit. He broke the kiss and moved his kisses down my jaw to my neck where he started sucking and occasionally nipping. Until he heard some one pounding on the door.

"**Elizabeth Rebecca Jacobs open this door right now or you won't be allowed within ten feet of him.**" Matt hollered. I gulped and pushed Dean off of me. I stood up and walked to the door rubbing the part of my neck he had just been sucking on.

I pulled it open and looked up at him. "Something I can help you with Matt?" I asked still rubbing my neck.

"Um yeah wait why are you rubbing your neck, something wrong with it?" He asked.

"No, nothing." I stopped rubbing my neck but kept my hand on it. "Now what do you want?"

"What are you two up too?" He asked.

"Um nothing just spending time with my boyfriend, getting to know each other and that kind of stuff."

"You mean making out and doing it?" Matt accused.

"Well making out yes, doing it no." I spat back.

"Um well ok." Matt said a bit stunned.

"I don't have to lie to you Matt as long as I've known you, I've known that you will approve of me know matter what. Well that and the fact that you're my _brother_ and not my _father_." I said simply.

"What…never mind just be careful and if you must, use protection." Matt said turning around.

I grabbed his arm and he faced me again. "Matt we weren't even thinking about that. Well I wasn't any way I just don't think it's right to do that now. Besides I don't want to end up like Mom, not that that is a bad thing, but 5 kids at 28 isn't what I want." I told him.

"I'm glad to hear that Becca, but you know I'm just trying to look out for you." Matt said. I hugged him let him walk away. I shut the door and realized he was just having a hard time deciding how to handle a teenage girl and didn't know what dad let me do and what he didn't let me do. I sighed and shut the door.

"Don't you ever think about calling me Becca or Fire-arm, only Matt and Chris, respectively, can use those nicknames and if you do I will pound you into the ground."

"Ok." He answered checking me out like he did every time I stood in front of him. "Wait a minute did your oldest most protective brother just give us permission to…"

"Yes but like I told him I ain't ready for that, and I don't want to be like my mom." I said looking into his eyes. I walked back to my bed and sat down with my head in my hands.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, well I guess I do. It's just weird."

"What's weird?"

"My relationship with Matt, I love him and I know he loves me, he told me that but I guess it's kinda weird that we have to get used to each other again."

"I understand." He said looking at his bedspread.

"Something wrong?" I asked looking up at him. He seemed disappointed.

"Not really."

"Is this killing the mood?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry." I turned the Tv on to on of my favorite movies and lay down on the bed. He looked over his shoulder and then back at me.

"I love this movie." He said flipping on his back and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest and got comfortable. About three hours later the clock read 11 pm and his heartbeat was lulling me to sleep. I picked up the remote and set the sleep timer to thirty minutes and let Port…damn it _Dean's_ heartbeat and soft strokes, he had started stroking my hair, put me to sleep. Wish I had thought to change first but I got over it.

The rest of the week I spent watching the guys play hockey with some pointers from Matt, and re-bonding with my brothers. Nights were spent sleeping in Dean's arms or by his side. Aside from my nights with Dwayne three years ago it was the best sleep I ever got. Friday morning about 7:30, Christmas Eve, rolled around and Matt called me upstairs.

"Teddy bear now I know we haven't exactly been getting along for the past week but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and say I'm sorry for what I did and I hope this will make up for getting off on the wrong foot with you." Matt said standing in front of my closed door. Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands. "Ok just relax and walk forward until I tell you to stop." So I did and when I stopped I heard Chris's voice in my ear.

"We've been working all week on this but it was mainly Matt's idea." Chris said and then moved his hands from my eyes to my shoulders. When he did my jaw dropped, had it been a cartoon my jaw would have been on the floor. My room had been completely redone. Instead of the Barbie doll pink the room was decked out in 3 different shades of blue. Three of the walls had been painted with murals of wild horses running into the sunset on the far wall. The desk had been painted a medium shade of blue and the carpet was a deep navy blue which matched the comforter on the bed. The canopy over the bed had been transformed from a light, lacy pink to a light sky blue that matched the sheets. The wall with the door and the walk-in closet had been painted the same color as the desk but was barely seeable under all the sports pictures, posters, newspaper clippings of Team U.S.A. and my games and stuff, my pee-wee hockey jersey, I wondered where that had gone, Chris's old glove, and pictures of my friends and family.

Charlie was standing there filming my reaction. "Wow this is…it's…amazing."

"I do believe you've made her speechless Matt." Ben said from behind me.

"Where's Matt?" I whispered to Chris. He turned me around to face the door and Matt who was just outside of it. He looked about ready to bolt. "Mattie?" I asked quietly. He looked at me then back at the floor.

"You hate it don't you? I knew you would." He mumbled.

"Hate it Matthew Anthony Jacobs how in the world could you think that?" I asked walking towards him.

"I don't know, I just thought…"

"If you were thinking you wouldn't have thought that." I said wrapping my arms around his torso. "Matt I love it. It's the best thing you've ever done for me, except for coming back into my life. I just can't thank you enough." I said.

"You really think that?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, Matt it's amazing. Actually it's better than that I just don't have a big enough vocabulary to describe it. It's better than I've ever dreamed anything could ever be well except the one about the Mustang but we can't go into that one right now." Matt smiled and hugged me for the first time in 5 years.

"Yeah I guess it was mainly my idea but I would be absolutely no where without the help of Chris, Ben, and Fulton, oh and of course Charlie." Matt said letting go. I let go of him and hugged Ben who was next to my desk, then Chris, then Charlie making him almost drop the camera.

"Guys where's Fulton and Dean?"

"They had to go out for a bit but they said they'd be back." Ben answered.

"Guys I seriously can't thank you enough for all of this." I said.

"Merry Christmas Becca." Matt said as they walked out the door.

* * *

_So wasn't that really nice of her brothers anyway tune in next time._


	12. Early Christmas presents

**Well we're back. I own very little.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Early Christmas presents**

I sat down at my computer and wrote an email to Aaron about everything that had been going on since we had last talked, from Matt showing up to dinner to his inviting the ducks to our trip here to finally Matt's Christmas present to me. Right as I sent it Dean and Fulton walked in. "Fulton my best friend in the entire world have I told you how much I love you lately." His eyes got wide and he looked at Dean. Dean looked back at him with the same look.

"Um why would you love me?" He asked tensing up.

"Not like that Fult jeeze you weirdo. What I mean is thanks for helping Matt with this. Seriously that's what I meant. Even IF, and that's a huge if, I felt like that about you I would never say it in front of Dean here. I ain't like that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh that's what you meant." Fulton said relieved. I tackled him in a bear hug which he returned. "You're welcome but like they probably told you this was all Matt's idea. He couldn't stand the fact that you were avoiding him and that you had gotten off on the wrong foot he said it was sorta a welcome home/ I'm sorry/ Christmas present."

"Who'd you send that email to?" Dean asked.

"Aaron why?" I answered.

"Am I ever gonna meet this oh-so-wonderful Aaron?" He said sarcastically.

"I don't know maybe." I said. I knew where this was going but just not how fast the fight would erupt.

"I just want to make sure that I have nothing to be jealous of." Dean responded. That was the fastest we've ever gotten into it and I knew it would just get worse. I shot a look at Fulton asking him to leave.

"Um I'm just gonna go down stairs holler if you need something." Fulton said picking up on the look.

"Could you take these to my room first please?" Dean said handing him a few bags. He nodded and walked out the door shutting it behind him. I waited a few seconds and then I looked at Dean who had his arms crossed over his chest and seemed to be trying to control his temper. Mine was buried deep but depending on some of his answers it might come up.

"Has the last week meant nothing to you!" I exploded turning to face him when I was sure Fulton was gone.

"Of course but..." He trailed off.

"Look you know I was pulled away from everyone I've ever been close to by external forces I won't pull away from what's already working for me." He looked confused. "Look Dean I know you're smarter than most of the Ducks and preppies give you credit for. I like you a lot I don't want to leave you. I won't do anything stupid to cause you to leave. I've been pulled away from Fulton by my dad's job, I was pulled away from Tex by team U.S.A. and my dad's job again, and I was pulled away from Aaron by Seth beating the living shit out of me. Dean I'm serious Aaron is just my best friend in Ohio. If anything you should be worrying about losing me to Tex. Aaron is no threat to you I've told you that, but if you keep acting this way Cowboy will become one." He took a step closer to me.

"Acting what way?"

"All jealous of something that is nonexistent." He stepped closer.

"So I have nothing to worry about." Now he's getting it.

"Like I told you Aaron is just like Fulton." He just stood there and looked thoughtful so I went on. "He's just a really great friend who understands me." He stepped closer again.

"Just a good friend eh?" He asked.

"Yes just a good friend who's always been there for me since the seventh grade. Who has also told me that we're too good of friends to consider dating me. He said it wouldn't work." Dean took one last step that closed the distance between the two of us and wrapped his arms around me. That was a quick calm down something must be up.

"Are you mad at me? I shouldn't have said that I just..."

"Dean you're right you shouldn't have said that it isn't fair to me or us." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He looked at the floor and I could tell he was hurt. "Yes Dean I am also mad at you because it hurts to think you don't trust me."

"I can fix that." He said gently.

"Oh you can, can you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup." He tilted my chin up with one hand while keeping the other one on my waist and brought his lips with in inches of mine. "I'm sorry." He said kissing me gently. I leaned up into it but he pulled back. I pouted and sank back to my flatfooted stance. "How bout now?" He asked smirking a bit.

"If I said yes would you try to fix it the same way?" I asked.

"You'll just have to answer and see." He said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I'll ask you again are you still mad at me?"

"Only a little bit." I answered putting my hands on his arms. He leaned down again.

"I'm really sorry my sweet Maverick." He said brushing his lips against mine. He kissed me and pulled me close. He added a lot of passion to this kiss but for some reason it just wasn't enough. I moved to deepen it but again he pulled back. "It's time for lunch my Mav and Merry early Christmas."

"Damn." I muttered. He walked out of my room and I followed looking at the floor.

"Hey Lizzy I heard about your early Christmas present." I heard a female voice say. I looked up and saw Connie smirking from the couch.

"What early Christmas present?" I asked shooting a glance at Dean. He smiled and she looked confused.

"Did something happen between you two?" Connie asked. "Anyway your room I heard they redid it."

"Oh that Christmas present." I said turning slightly pink.

"Port what did you do to my best friend?" Fulton asked.

"Let's just say..." Dean started.

"We broke in my new sheets." I said smirking. Charlie and Jesse turned a bright red color, Connie looked like she wanted to burst out laughing, and Guy, Averman, Goldberg, and Fulton looked shock and my brothers just kinda stood there and looked uncomfortable. I looked at Connie and we both started dieing in laughter. Beside me Dean was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Lizzy..." Ben said trying to keep from laughing.

"What it's funny?" I answered when I recovered. "Lighten up Matt we weren't doing anything it's just fun to tease you guys."

"Yeah you know she isn't bound to tell you guys about her sex life it's personal." Connie added.

"Well the food won't serve itself." Matt said. Ben grabbed my arm and held me back in the living room. Once everyone cleared out he looked at me.

"Lizabeth I don't want you to joke about something like that, you know that's why Seth deemed it appropriate to beat you. You know I don't really mind what you're doing as long as you're careful but Matt's a lot like Seth personality wise, I mean he has a fast temper, and I don't want you to get hurt by accident. You understand what I'm saying Lizzy?" Ben said cautiously.

"Yeah I get it. Thanks Ben I know but you know it was it funny. And what is everyone doing here?"

"What's today?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning movie fest. Duh ER use your brain." I said before walking into the less formal of our two dining rooms. Movie fest happened every Christmas Eve. It was where the entire family and some times the Ducks got together and watched one movie after another. One year it goes from oldest to youngest and then the opposite way the next year, every one in the family gets to pick their favorite and no one is allowed to complain.

"Aunt Casey it's nice to see you again." I said as I saw her enter from the kitchen.

"You too dear." She answered before her husband walked in. Aunt Casey had gotten remarried about three months after I had moved to Texas. Her husbands name is Justin Baker, she changed her last name but when Justin asked Charlie to do so also, Charlie got really mad and took off. Finally Justin backed off and Charlie relaxed. I didn't like or trust the guy but he seemed to make Aunt Casey happy.

"Justin." I said through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth very nice to see you again." He sounded pleasant but I could see the dislike in his eyes. I guess he didn't forgive me for what I had said at their wedding reception. He had been introduced to me and I looked up at him and said 'I don't like you, I don't trust you and I'll have you know that I'll get your ass restrained if you do anything to hurt my cousin or my aunt and just so you know you'll never be an uncle to me and I won't refer to you as such.' He looked at me and shook his head. I guess my aunt and my dad heard it because my dad swatted my butt right after we walked out of the room and told me never to say that again.

"Well come on let's eat." Charlie said. After we ate lunch the door bell rang. All eyes fell on me.

"Why do I have to get it?" I asked.

"Just go answer the door." Matt said as we migrated back into the living room with the big screen Tv. I pulled it open and saw Adam and Jack standing there.

"Hey Cake-eater, what's up?" I asked leaning against the door way in typical bash brother fashion.

"You hang around Portman and Fulton too much Cup-Cake eater." Adam said referring to my old nickname that he gave me when he first saw my house because it was big just not as big as his.

"Ain't my fault Cake-eater Dean's too cute and I've know Fult too long to avoid him now." I said.

"ER." Jack said in flirting kind of way.

"Jack." I spat his name with a lot of venom.

"My mom made me bring him." Adam said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." I said ushering them in. "Take your shoes and coats off and come in. Matt ain't heating the street." I said. They did as I asked and walked into the living room. "Um well for those of you who don't know this is Jack Burton I met him the other day and he's kinda friends with Adam. Jack this is my Aunt Casey, Charlie's mom, her husband Justin Baker, my brothers Matt, Chris, and Ben, and the Ducks. Charlie, Connie, Guy, Jesse, Averman, Goldberg, my best friend Fulton Reed and my boyfriend Dean Portman. Have a seat we're just about to get started." I said. Looking around the room I saw Aunt Casey, Justin, Guy, and Connie were on the couch; Ben, Charlie, Adam, Jack, Jesse, and Chris were spread out on the floor; and Goldberg, Fulton, and Dean were on the other couch. I sat down in Matt's lap in my dad's old arm chair and looked across the room.

"Last time we did this I do believe Dad started making it your turn this year." Matt said prodding my back.

"Actually Fulton, because he is my best friend and practically family, is 4 weeks younger than me so he gets to go first." I corrected.

"Lizzy..." Fulton started.

"Fulton we go through this every year we do this. I've known you since I was in diapers you are practically family just go stick the movie in the VCR." I ordered. He sighed but got up and did so. Chris tossed the remote to Charlie and designated him the official VCR master for the night. He fast forwarded it to after the previews and Fulton dimmed the lights. We had almost every movie made on tape and we left most of them here for some reason. Anyway we sat through that one and it was really good and then once again Matt poked me in the back. "Would you stop poking me." I said "I'm going." I stood up and looked through the movies and finally found the one I wanted.

"What's it gonna be this year Fire-arm?" Chris asked. "Scary, horror, love story, comedy, classic, or Disney/kid movie?"

"You'll see." I said putting it in the VCR and letting it play. I sat down in Chris's lap and leaned into him.

"Ooo the creepy movie it is." Ben said as the title 'The Sixth Sense' flashed across the screen. Once that movie finished it was about 7 and Aunt Casey said that they would only stay till after the next movie which happened to be Charlie's favorite Chucky movie 'Child's play 3.' I looked around the room and Connie had a death grip on Guy's hand.

"Hey Cons you want to go upstairs?" I asked slightly begging. Her eyes were wide when she turned to me and nodded.

"What's wrong? Don't like scary movies?" Fulton teased.

"You know we can't stand the 'Child's Play' series it's way to creepy for us." I answered. We hightailed out of there and upstairs to Dean's guest room.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around the room.

"I'll give you one guess after you turn the stereo on." I said. She did and once she heard 'You ain't seen nothing yet' come out of the speakers she smiled.

"Portman." She said smirking.

"Yup. Don't worry we haven't done it yet and I don't want to."

"He's amazing isn't he." She said.

"Yeah he's the best. Well actually if I had to rank them in order of most loveable I would have to say Tex has the top spot. Nothing can compare to how Tex made me feel." I said as we sat down on the bed.

"You still love Cowboy?"

"I don't know it's really complicated. I mean I still have feelings for him but I don't know if I ever loved him. Extreme like yes, major crush definitely, but love is complicated. I mean we only split up, over the phone mind you, because my dad transferred to Ohio. If we hadn't moved I might still be with him. We said right before he left that we'd pick up where we left off when he came back but right before the last Iceland game we moved. I believe he was getting ready to go to practice."

"I think I remember that day. Ever since we met he was always fun to hang around with and real funny and always had a smile on his face. He became quick friends with Fulton too. I don't think Fulton ever knew that Cowboy was dating you. I don't think that Fulton knew Cowboy knew you until you showed up and explained what happened. We all knew Cowboy had a girl though. We spent some time just getting to know each other and it turned out besides Guy, Cowboy was the only one that had a girlfriend. Charlie was the one who asked the question. He's like 'alright next question, who has significant other?' Cowboy was confused until Fulton leaned over and said that Charlie meant if he had a girlfriend. Cowboy's hand slowly went up as did Guy's and mine. Charlie looked at Guy and he's like 'we all know who you're dating but Dwayne what is she like?' You should have seen the smile on his face. Portman said sarcastically 'Awww I bet she's real sweet.' Dwayne looked directly at him and replied 'Yeah she is sometimes.' Fulton was like 'Sometimes? She got a mean streak or something?' Dwayne was holding back laughter. 'Something like that, but you should see her pitch a baseball I would not want to be on the receiving end of one of those pitches.' 'She plays a guy's sport?' Guy had asked, to which Dwayne replied 'She says she only pitches baseball because she used to play hockey but she lost her brother awhile ago and he's the one who taught her to play and she just couldn't play anymore.' 'Guy you know Lizzy played baseball occasionally when we couldn't play hockey.' Charlie had put in. 'Yeah I know she could also kick our asses at hockey, baseball, soccer, football, and video games. Good thing she's crappy at cards or we'd really have a problem.' Guy answered. Something sure flickered across Cowboy's face but I couldn't tell if he was thinking about you and that maybe you knew them some how or if he was just confused about something. 'Hey Cowboy she got a name?' Julie asked him. He looked around and said 'yeah it's Elizabeth.' I told him it was a beautiful name. I still remember his answer which was quote 'A beautiful name for a really beautiful girl.' 'Well good for you.' Charlie had told him. It was a few days later when he came to practice all torn up. Charlie asked him what was wrong but he shook his head and said he didn't want to talk about it. Fulton found out later what had happened. Fulton came back and just said the Cowboy was really torn up because his girlfriend had just called to say that she was moving to Ohio because of her dad's job."

"Wow I can't believe all those similarities and no one picked up on it."

"I think Charlie might have and maybe Adam but no one else. Did you ever tell Cowboy about us?"

"Well sorta I told him that I had a cousin named Charlie who played hockey and I used to play with District 5 in Minnesota but we never actually got to talking about them. Connie you remember how you made me swear not to say anything about what you told me when we were 11?"

"Yeah."

"Does it still happen?" I asked looking at her. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah occasionally when I come home." Connie whispered.

"Cons why don't you stay here for the rest of break?" I asked quietly.

"No I can't I'll probably get in trouble for being over here tonight."

"Cons don't blame yourself for what's going on it isn't your fault. Look what happened to me when I said something."

"You got torn away from your friends."

"Yeah but I gained more friends and reconnected with old ones. Connie you know I won't say anything I already swore to you that I wouldn't but you got to be careful."

"I know thanks for caring ER."

"Yeah so what do you want to do now I mean it's another hour before that horrible movie is over?" She shrugged so we just sat and talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Finally Charlie knocked on the door. I knew it was him by his voice.

"Lizzy, Connie the movie is over you can come down now." I opened the door and studied his face looking for any trace of a lie. I couldn't find one so we walked down stairs and true enough the movie was over.

"Who's next?" Fulton asked.

"I think we're gonna go now." Aunt Casey said standing up.

"Thank you for coming and we hope you enjoyed the show." My brothers and I chorused at the same time.

"Thanks for inviting us and we did. Your father has trained you well." She replied smiling. We all smiled and the Ducks burst into laughter. Once it died down I looked at Ben and then to Dean and back to Ben. He knew what I was asking and he nodded. His look said boyfriends get rights too.

"Who's next you asked I do believe the old rule still stands."

"You mean the one where girlfriends have the same rights as family?" Matt asked.

"Well yeah but we have to make as slight adjustment to that rule." I said.

"Why I think it works just fine." Chris said.

"Yeah but come on that's only because I was only 5 when Dad made it up to accommodate for Matt's girlfriend."

"No I think Chris is right I mean why should we change a long standing tradition just for you?" Ben put in, "Besides you got your exception with Fulton."

I looked at Matt who just sat there amused. I guess he was staying out of this one. I turned to look at Charlie who sighed and put his hand over his heart. "You know if you love me you'd add those two little words to the rule." Charlie nodded. I knew Ben's look had told me Dean should get rights too but he would never go against Chris. "Come on Chris don't you love me?" I asked with my puppy dog pout. Chris sighed heavily and looked at Matt. Matt just sat there smiling. His look was saying 'you started it now finish it.' Chris growled. "Aw Matt you got a little doggie does he do tricks too?" I asked. I said the same thing every time someone growls at me. Matt gave me a warning glance.

"Alright fine. Add your two stinky words."

"Which would make the rule: all girlfriends and boyfriends have the same rights as the Jacobs/Conway family do." I said stating the entire rule.

"Doesn't that mean it's Portman's turn seeing as how he's older than Charlie but younger than Ben?" Connie asked.

"Yup Dean go pick out a movie." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Teddy get me some more Coke would you? Since you're going that way any way." Matt called. I brought out his Coke and my root beer and plopped down on the couch where Dean had been sitting earlier. Dean looked at me and then back at the movies.

"Come on Dean just pick one." I called.

"Alright keep your shirt on." He said.

"Bet he only said that because Matt and Chris are in the room. You know he wants to see you without a shirt." Fulton whispered in my ear before Dean turned around.

"I knew it was a good thing to date my best friend's best friend." I responded as Dean pulled me off the couch and took my seat. "Grrr." I said. He pulled me back down in to his lap.

"You belong right here and I ain't letting you go now." He said as the title rolled across the screen.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Fulton asked. Dean shook his head and shifted a bit.

"Talk to me Goose." I whispered right as Tom Cruise said it in the movie and that started it all.

"The defense department regrets to inform you that your sons are dead because they were stupid." Dean said right as Charlie paused the movie and looked at us.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Shut your mouth you're louder than the speakers." Charlie said gently.

"Yeah guys I know you've seen the movie over a zillion times and you know all the lines of Maverick and Goose by heart but don't ruin the movie for the rest of us." Fulton said.

"Sorry." Dean and I said at the same time. We kept our voices down and around 11 the movie ended.

"Hey I'm gonna go home thanks for um letting me stay and all." Jack said standing up. He seemed nervous. I looked at Dean and he seemed to be pissed. I stood up and walked with Jack to the door.

"I know what happened between you and Dean to make him hate you and you to be scared of him. He doesn't know I know that you stole his last girlfriend and he beat the crap out of you. But um thanks for not saying anything." I said. He smiled and put his shoes and coat on. "Are you gonna be ok walking home this late?"

"Yeah I'll be fine it's not that far from here. Maybe I'll see you around school."

"Maybe." I said as he walked out the door. I went back to the living room and Dean looked at me. I sat down and motioned for Ben to pick his movie. He did and I leaned back against Dean. "Nothing happened I swear." I whispered. The movie started and Connie laid down with her head in Guy's lap letting him stroke her hair. During the movie most of my friends started dropping off in weird yet perfect blackmail style. After that movie the only ones still up were me, my brothers and Dean. Fulton had his head on Goldie's shoulder and Goldie had his arm around Fulton. Charlie had his head on Adam's stomach and Adam's arm was across Charlie's torso and his head was in Jesse's lap. Guy had shifted so he was laying down on the couch and had his arm around Connie's waist who was laying in front of him. Dean shifted under me again. I turned and looked at him. "Something wrong babe?" I asked.

"Um I just got ta go pee." Dean said sheepishly.

"You should have said something." I said standing up and walking to Matt. I sat down and sorta curled up in his arms. Dean came back and slouched on the couch. Ben's movie ended and Chris put his in. Turned out to be 'Sleeping Beauty.' I knew the only reason he put the movie in was because it always put me and Ben to sleep. Which it did, I fell asleep about halfway through it and so did Ben.

* * *

_So we finally meet Charlie's step-dad. It took so long because I just remembered he had one and it's setting up for something in a few later chapters. I would have updated sooner but I haven't been feeling too well and now although I'm in some pain I'm updating. So if you decided you feel the need, review, it would be nice. Thank you for taking the time to read this and all the past chapters._


	13. Arrivals

**I'm back again and with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update I just wasn't motivated enough to type. I own nothing, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Arrivals**

**Chris's PoV**  
I looked around at about 1:45 and noticed me and Matt were the only one's not asleep.

"Hey Matt what do you say we go put her down and then get some sleep?" I asked.

"They all look so comfortable and knowing the way ER's brain works I do believe this would be perfect blackmail." Matt said.

"You're right where's the camera when you need one?" I asked.

"In the junk drawer which is the top left next to the stove." Matt answered. I went and got it then snapped a few pictures which would be, like Matt said, great blackmail when they were developed. After putting it away I looked back at Lizzy who was in a content sleep. "She sure grew up fast didn't she?" Matt asked breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah she did but they all seem to do that. I mean even though I watched it I can't believe it you know?" I said.

"Yeah she looks a lot like Mom." Matt mentioned. "She's definitely gonna be chased by a lot of guys up there at that prep school."

"Well yeah but I don't think any of them will get too close with Dean as her boyfriend." I said motioning to her current heartthrob who was snoozing away on the couch. Matt looked across the room and seemed to be watching Dean. ER rolled a bit in Matt's lap causing her shirt to ride up a bit. "Whoa." I whispered.

"What?" Matt asked looking up at me.

"Look at that." I said pointing to Lizzy's back.

"Go get me the flashlight. It's in the same drawer as the camera." He ordered. I brought it to him and he gently lifted her shirt and shined the light on her lower back. "Damn is that what he did to her?" I nodded. "When I get my hands on that little brother of mine I will kill him." Matt swore.

"I know what you mean but she doesn't want us too, he's our brother and what he's done was wrong but for some weird reason she won't want us to hurt him." I reasoned.

"I hate it." He said meaning that he hated not being able to do anything about it or being able to protect her.

"I do too." I answered. "You know maybe the two of you can go there some time this week and you can threaten him."

"Yeah that might work."

"Let's go to bed it's pretty late." I said. He nodded and shifted ER so she was resting comfortably in his arms. I leaned down and picked her up. Matt stood up and took her back then led the way upstairs. He turned to go down the hall to her room but she shifted.

"Don't leave me alone on Christmas Eve Matt. You know better than that." ER mumbled. Matt looked back at me and I shrugged.

"You know she doesn't like being alone on this night." I said. Ever since she was three she wouldn't sleep alone on Christmas or New Years Eve. We never knew why, we just knew that she wouldn't. Dad stayed with her until she was ten and then after that she would come into Ben's room and camp out on his floor.

So Matt turned around and took her into his room. I looked around and saw that his room hadn't changed much since the last time I had been in there. The normal hockey posters were still in the same spots and so were the family pictures. I had never noticed before but I looked closer at the pictures now and saw that there were absolutely no pictures of Alicia. I mentioned that and he turned to me after putting ER down on the bed and said "That bitch has never nor will ever be my mom. She may be Dad's wife but she doesn't deserve a place with my family or in our pictures especially after what she made me do to Lizzy." Something else I noticed now that wasn't there before was pictures of our real mom next to pictures from ER's peewee hockey games. I said this and he smiled. "I thought she deserved a special place and next to hockey was where she belonged." He paused and sat on the edge of his queen sized bed. "Chris you know I love you don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I've known that since we were little. You and I might not have been as close as you and Seth because of the whole hockey thing but I know you're always here for me if I needed you." I answered sitting next to him. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure because I've never really spent that much time with you after Seth and ER were born. Especially after ER was born. I know it wasn't fair and I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I did and do love you in case something happened to me."

"I know Matt, sure sometimes I got jealous that you spent so much time with Seth and ER but I knew that they shared your love of hockey and they needed you to show them what you knew just like Ben shared my love of baseball. The only times I ever felt mad at you for not spending time with me was when I was in bed at night just thinking, during the day I was too busy with Ben to really give it much thought." I said.

"Do you think mom's watching over us?"

"Yeah I do, sometimes during a baseball game when I'm standing on the mound and watching the pitches Ben wants me to throw and we can't get them straight I look up at the sky and a pitch will come back to me that we haven't used in a while and I'll look back at Ben and he'll know which one I want to use. Well that and the fact that I'll get a feeling that something was wrong with Lizzy and I was usually right. There are just some things that I can't understand that make me think Mom's up there watching over me and all of us."

"Chris, Matt it's 2 in the morning get some sleep. You know the 10 kids downstairs ain't gonna let you sleep any longer than 9 in the morning so the sooner you go to sleep the more sleep you'll get." ER barked sleepily rolling to the center of the bed. Matt sighed and lay down next to her on one side. I stood up to leave. "Leaving me again Chris?" She asked.

"I was just moving to the other side of the bed." I answered covering my real intentions.

"Sure you were." She said yawning. As soon as I lay down she moved closer to me and fell back asleep.

"Good night Matt." I whispered.

"Good night kids." Matt answered clapping off his lights.

**ER's PoV**

The next day after all the chaos of Christmas morning was over everyone but Charlie, because his mom and step-dad had come over and brought him clothes, needed to go home to change and spend the day with family. Charlie and Dean didn't want to come with us to the airport so they went with Fulton back to his house. We split up and I took Jesse, Connie, Guy, and Adam home while Averman and Goldberg rode home with Chris and Ben and Matt drove straight to the airport.

Before I got to the airport I dropped Adam off, then Guy, then Jesse and Connie. When I reached the airport I parked near what I knew to be Chris's truck and met my brothers in the predetermined place of the oh-so-wonderful food court. "Who's landing first?" Matt asked as I sat at the table.

I pulled out the contents of my pockets which included my car keys, license, cell phone, cash, and list of who's landing from which flight at which time and gate. After finding the list I put the rest of my stuff away. "According to this list it was supposed to be Dwayne and Julie at noon but since Dwayne called and cancelled it's just gonna be Julie on flight 612 from Bangor, Maine at gate 5A." I answered.

"Then who?" Chris asked.

"Luis and Ken at one. Ken is on flight 713 from San Francisco, California at gate 3B and Luis is on flight 822 from Miami, Florida at gate 7D but some could be early or late you never know with the weather around here." I said. Ben nodded and was about to say something when he was cut off by an announcement.

"Attention flight 417 from Austin Texas via Cincinnati, Ohio at gate 2C has been delayed one hour. Again that is flight 417 will now be landing at 1:00 instead of at 12 due to snow." The lady announced.

"That's the plane Tex was supposed to be on if he didn't bail on me." I said.

"Attention flight 612 from Bangor, Maine at gate 5A has been delayed one hour. Again that is flight 612 will now be landing at 1:00 instead of at 12 also due to snow." The lady announced again.

"Looks like Jules is gonna be late too." I said but before I could say anything else Matt cut in.

"So you two stay here and Chris and I will go get you guys some lunch." He said.

I drummed my fingers on the table top and chewed on the inside of my bottom lip. "Hey baby what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I'm just thinking that what if someone else decides not to show? I mean why should they? None of them know me that well and the one that did said he didn't want to even see me now." I said looking up and then laying my head on my arms that I had crossed on the tabletop.

"Hey baby if they had changed their minds they would have called this morning but no one did so I believe they all like you or at least like what they know of you, and don't worry too much about Dwayne he'll come around." Ben said as Chris and Matt brought us our food.

"I know I just don't want to screw this up, you know that runs in the family."

"Just 'cause Charlie has a slight screw up problem doesn't mean you do." Ben put in.

"I guess." I said still a bit bummed.

"Come on Fire-arm they really must like you if they're really willing to come all this way and stay with you for an entire week." Chris added. I nodded and ate my lunch not looking at the three of them. Had I been paying more attention to what was going on around me I would have noticed the hushed conversation between Matt and Ben. Fifteen minutes before one Matt looked at me.

"Alright here's what we'll do Ben and I will go down to gate 3B to fetch your friend Ken I do believe?" Matt said. I nodded. "Chris you can go down to gate 7D and wait for Luis and ER you can go meet Julie. Everyone understand?"

"Yup." Me, Ben, and Chris answered.

"Good we'll meet back here about 1:30." Matt said walking with Ben in the other direction. Chris walked with me to the gate and then continued his way farther down the terminal. Her plane landed and I stood trying to see over the sea of passengers looking for the familiar head of blonde hair.

**Julie's PoV**

I was looking out my window on Christmas Eve when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Hey Cat, Dad wants to know if you're packed and wants you to come down for dinner." My 18 year old brother Kyle said.

"Hey Kyle do me a favor and don't do that again." I said.

"Ok I won't so..."

"Yeah I'm packed and I don't think I'm too hungry right now." I said looking down at my shoes.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Kyle asked.

"A little." I confessed.

"About the flight or about staying with her?"

"Staying with her. I mean I've known her for 3 weeks and that's barely at all. It sure was nice and all but I feel like I'm intruding on strangers."

"Hey Jules did you ask if you could stay there? No she offered so obviously she wants to get to know you all better and what way would be better than spending an entire week with you guys?"

"I don't know I mean it's only been a week since she found out that her oldest brother Matt wasn't dead and apparently they were really close. I just think that maybe we might get in the way of their time to re-bond."

"Don't worry about it Cat she obviously wants you all there. Let's go get some food and enjoy this time together before you leave tomorrow." Kyle said.

"Thanks Kyle."

The next morning we were standing in the airport when my mom looked at me. "You've got everything? Ticket, emergency info, home phone number, hockey stuff, clothes, teddy bear?"

"Mom, I have everything and I'll be fine alright so stop worrying so much." I said before she could get anything else embarrassing out in the open.

"I know I'm just nervous."

"Christine must we go through this every time she gets on a plane to go back to school?" My dad said butting in.

"Oh hush dear. Now Julie did you leave us the number of her parent's house?"

"Mom the number to where I'm staying is on the fridge under Dean Buckley's office number. And I've told you before it's not her parent's house any more it's her brother's." I answered.

"Brother, you never said it belonged to her brother and that her parents wouldn't be there." My mom said.

"Mom she told you that when she first called, his name is Matt, he's 26, and a professional hockey player. Please just relax she'll be fine." Kyle chipped in.

"Ok dear just call when you get there and when do you think you'll be back?"

"I will and spring break most likely." I said as the plane started boarding. "There is only one week left in the break anyway. I love you all but I'm gonna miss my plane if I don't go now." I said heading to the gate.

"Take care of yourself sis." Kyle hollered.

"Have fun at school Kyle." I called back.

Several hours later the plane started it's decent into Minnesota and I started getting nervous. 'What if they forgot? I mean maybe they're too busy right now. What if they don't know my plane's late? I guess I could just call a taxi and try to find Connie's. Alright just take a deep breath and calm down everything will be fine. Luis and Kenny's planes have to be landing about now too.' I thought as we de-boarded. I got to the gate and looked around finally spotting her over by the window her long brown hair falling down her back. I walked over to her hesitantly.

"Julie." She squealed throwing her arms around me in an awkward hug. I hesitantly returned the hug.

"You don't know how close I came to not coming." I said. She pulled back and the look on her face made me regret saying it.

**ER's PoV**

"You too?" I asked when I heard she had thought about not coming.

"Um someone else thought about not coming?" Julie asked pulling back and looking like she regretted bringing it up. I dropped my arms to my sides and looked at the floor.

"Not thought about it, they actually didn't." I said quietly.

"Who?" She asked gently in a soft voice.

"Tex, he said that his aunt was coming down and that made it impossible for him to come."

"Oh ER I'm so sorry."

"It's ok you're here and I think Luis and Kenny just landed too. Chris is waiting for Luis and Ben and Matt are waiting for Kenny. So anyway you got luggage we have to go get or did you come back empty handed?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Yup let's go get it then we'll meet the boys." She smiled softly. After we picked up her stuff we walked back to the food court and couldn't find my brothers. "Let's sit down they'll be here soon enough." She was right, soon enough Ben showed up with Kenny and they were shortly followed by Chris and Luis.

"Hey Ben didn't Matt stay with you?" I asked.

"Well yeah but then he had to go get something and said he'd meet us at home." Ben answered.

"So this is everyone? Well lets go. We'll see you at home ER and we'll pick up Charlie on the way."

"What about Dean you want him to walk?" I asked.

"No we figured you would want to give him a lift in your sweet ride." Chris said smirking.

"He's seen my Mustang several times."

"Probably the back seat more than the front." Luis put in. The look on Ben's face made me want to sink into the ground.

"No, that's what the bedroom is for. Besides we've never done it." I said as we walked out into the cold winter air.

"Anyway Matt swiped your keys and left you the Camaro. He only said that if you defiled his car he would kill you then Dean." Ben said.

"He just doesn't want me to defile it before he gets the chance. And I can't believe he loves my boyfriend more than me. He could at least kill Dean first and let me explain before he killed me." I was smiling but still thinking about Dwayne.

"The Camaro's two rows over." Ben said as we stopped next to the truck.

"Yeah but their stuff won't all fit in the trunk." I said putting the tailgate down. Julie, Kenny, and Luis loaded their stuff and followed me to the black 1969 Chevy Camaro Z28.

"How in the world did your brother get a Chevy Camaro?" Luis asked as him and Kenny climbed in the back seat.

"Corporate sponsors Dad won't let him have a muscle car. Last time I checked he had an 82 Hotrod Dad had gotten from him." I said climbing in and starting the engine. "Damn this thing is powerful."

"Why wouldn't your dad get him a Camaro?" Kenny asked.

"Seat belts on now. I don't feel like getting pulled over and explaining why I'm not on his insurance card." I said. They complied and looked at me for an answer. "Funny story actually. I learned this sometime last week. Matt's not the best driver so after he wrecked the '82Roadster Dad got him, Dad told him he wasn't buying him another expensive car." I told them as we pulled out of the parking lot and passed Chris who was in the truck.

"One wreck and your dad stopped getting him muscle cars?" Luis asked.

"Actually it was 4th wreck he was in third expensive car he wreck. He's only ever pissed Mom off once with a wreck."

"How many wreck's has he been in?"

"Six last time I checked. The first one caused the judge to throw the good book at him; mind you Dad was laughing his ass off when they got home."

"I'm kinda scared to ask but what happened?" Julie asked.

"He had an old jeep just a fixer up and he was driving too fast around a curve; he claims he didn't see the ditch. He took out the mailbox, the fence, and the side of a barn. The farmer called the cops who called our dad. He said the only good that came out of it was the fact that he met the farmer's daughter who became his third girlfriend. I will never forget what he told me was the reason he was driving so fast."

"What was it?"

"It was why the judge threw the book at him and why Dad was laughing about it. He said he only did it because the chicks dug it. I crack up every time some one brings it up. All they have to say is 'Matt you remember how you met Suzan?' and everyone who knows the story cracks up laughing."

"He didn't get in trouble for that?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah of course he did. Dad restricted him from driving for two weeks except for to school and practice but Dad still smiles at the memory because it reminds him of my mom when she was younger. The second time he crashed a car it was a 72 Firebird. He totaled it into a tree that was cut down two months later. Dad was pissed and grounded him for three weeks. He wasn't even allowed to drive to school. The next time is the only time Mom's been pissed at him for wrecking a car. Dad went postal when he got the bill for the repairs."

"That's harsh." Julie said.

"Hush Julie I want to hear what happened." Luis said.

"Matt was still on probation for wrecking the Firebird but he had a date and Mom and Dad were out for the weekend. Matt left Seth, Ben, and I in Chris's care for a few hours and on the way home from his date he crashed the car into a telephone pole. Mom and Dad came home a little later saying that they were late because some idiot caused a huge back up by wrecking a Mercedes-Benz into a telephone pole. Chris looked up at Dad and asked if they got a good look at the car and they said no so Chris told them that they shouldn't be mad and Matt walked in the door right at that time. Mom looked at Matt and then out in the driveway where a cop car was sitting. They got so mad. He was already on probation for wrecking his car and now he was grounded for even longer for wrecking Mom's. Matt was so upset. It wasn't his fault but he couldn't get out of it. He was grounded for an extra two weeks for wrecking the car and Dad forced him to get a job when he got the bill for the repairs. Dad didn't want to buy Mom a new car so he paid to get it fixed. The car was the only thing she brought to the marriage."

"Bet Matt was pissed about being grounded."

"Kinda but him and the rest of us kids thought it was funny Dad didn't scrap the car and buy her something new."

"Why didn't he?" Kenny asked.

"I don't really know. Anyway after he wrecked the Benz Dad got him the Roadster. He was taking me to school I think and he swerved to miss a Great Dane, he hit a fence and a ditch and guess what."

"What?" Luis asked.

"Let me. He totaled his car, walked away without a scratch but still hit the Great Dane." Kenny put in.

"Yup, Dad was mad and forbid him from asking for another expensive car. Matt had to pay the owner of the Great Dane compensation for killing him and he was grounded for three weeks. Matt didn't care about any of that."

"What happened to you?" Julie asked. "Or were you already at school by then?"

"I ended up in the hospital. That's why Matt didn't care about getting into trouble; he just wanted to make sure his kid sister was ok and was gonna make it." I said pulling up my sleeve and showing them the scar on my right forearm. "This scar and three operations are the only proof besides the memories of that accident."

"Three operations?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah the first one was exploratory, just to find out what was wrong and all. The second one was to take out a small part of my liver that they couldn't save and the third operation was shortly after that when they took out my appendix. Matt says that it was good they got it out when they did because it erupted in the doctor's hands right after he took it out." I said smirking. "Anyway that's they only time someone else had been in the car with him when he wrecked."

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Julie asked.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway the next time he wrecked wasn't his fault. He had his new used car an 86 Plymouth. He was driving through a green light and the other driver ran the red light crashing into his passenger side door. There wasn't too much damage so the insurance paid for the repairs. He ended up getting the Hotrod because the engine gave out. The car was only five years old but somehow the engine gave. I don't know how he got into his sixth wreck they wouldn't tell me, but he did say that the wreck was the reason corporate wouldn't let him get the Eclipse Spyder or the Stingray so he settled for the Camaro." I explained.

"Whoa sounds like Matt's not that good of a driver." Kenny put in.

"He is but it always seemed to be raining when he wrecked except the time with the barn and the time with the dog." I said.

"What about you're other brothers? Any of them banned from driving something?" Julie asked.

"Just Chris. He's only ever owned three minivans and he's wrecked all of them. Total damage to all of them and he won't drive a minivan. Seth is superstitious and won't drive a Ford; he says Ford stands for Fix or repair daily. Ben is also superstitious and won't drive a Dodge. He says they break down too much and they'll leave you stranded in the middle of no where. I don't see what's so bad about being stranded in the middle of no where with some one you really care about but he says it's a bad thing and won't drive a Dodge. Chris tried to get him to drive one for a test drive but he knew the car was a Dodge just by looking at it, it was creepy. I don't have a problem driving anything." I said flipping on the radio to some odd channel that started playing 3 Doors Down. I sighed but none of them asked me to change the station. "Ya'll can change it if you want." I said when they were quiet.

"No I just didn't think you liked to listen to this stuff." Julie said.

"It ain't too bad I prefer country but this works too." I answered. Then they started talking about the campout they had after the goodwill games and I drove on sorta tuning them out but still listening to the radio at the same time. Finally we reached Fulton's house. I blew the horn and it blared out the first line of 'The Yellow Rose of Texas.' I cringed and banged my head on the top of the steering wheel a few times. "Now had I known he had that type of horn I would have just gone and knocked." I said as Dean and Fulton came outside and down to the car. Julie put her window down and they leaned in slightly.

"Sweet ride kid who'd you swipe it from?" Fulton asked.

"I'm older than you are _kid_ and no Matt swiped my 'sang and left me the 'vette." I answered. "Hey where's Charlie?"

"Ben and Chris already picked him up, Charlie asked why Port wasn't coming with them and they shared a glance and said you wanted to show off you're sweet ride." I could feel my face heating up.

"Something wrong Baby?" Dean asked.

"Just something Ben told her at the airport." Kenny said.

"Yeah he said that the only caution Matt said when he left her the Camaro was not to defile it or he'd kill her then you." Luis put in.

"Yeah and she couldn't believe he would kill her first." Julie added. "It's like he doesn't trust her."

"That's only because he has almost exactly the same personality and beliefs that Seth has." I said quietly. Dean bit his lower lip.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now unless you plan on walking back I suggest you get in." I said.

"Alright." He answered climbing in the back seat.

"See ya later Fult." I called driving away. They started talking again about something and then I pulled into the driveway. The car got quiet. I got out and looked in the back of the truck. "Hey ya'll get out, something wrong?" I asked when I saw them climb out and their mouths dropped open.

* * *

_So what's so shocking? Tune in next time to find out and review if you want to._


	14. Sorting out the lies

**You know what I find funny? This story has the most hits of all the ones I've written but it has the least amount of reviews which tells me something... Either I'm doing really well and no one could find anything to say in a review or everyone is way too lazy to review. Either way low review count. That's not to say I don't appreciate the reviews I do get because I do. Anyway a list of the characters screen names will be at the bottom since I just remembered that I never did say whose was whose. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Sorting out the lies**

"ER you said this house was big. This isn't big it's huge." Luis said.

"It just depends on your definition of huge or what you're comparing it too. Compared to Fulton's house yes this is huge but compared to the houses in Edina, where Adam lives, this house is just big. It's bigger on the inside which is where I want to be because I'm freezing. Now you can either stand here and stare at it or you can come inside and get warmed up. Chris and Ben already brought your stuff inside and probably to your rooms. If you do decide to come inside be sure to take your shoes and coats off in the mud room which is right inside the door. Come on Dean; let's go see if Matt was kind enough to make some hot chocolate." I said before walking inside.

After I kicked my shoes off and hung up my jacket I called for Matt. "Hey Matt where you at?" I called.

"In the kitchen and don't rhyme it's scary." He called back. I went through the living room, the formal dinning room, the smaller dinning room, and reached the kitchen. I heard Luis, Kenny, Julie, and Dean behind me.

"Dwayne!" Julie exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. I had been looking at Charlie when I had first come into the kitchen so I hadn't noticed him sitting there but now I looked at him sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen. Right next to him was my friend Aaron.

"What are...you said...your aunt...you ass." I cried before sprinting up the backstairs to right out side my dad's office on the third floor. I hit the button right next to the light switch and the steps to the attic came down. After climbing those stairs I pulled them up and walked to the farthest corner of the attic where an old couch sat down. I sat there for a few moments and then got up and walked to the speaker system my dad had wired through the entire house sliding it to the listen only position hoping someone had left the speaker on down stairs. I heard nothing for a little bit and then it came back on. Matt's voice came on loud and clear.

"The attic." He said. I might have missed something.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Ben said.

"What did you expect?" Dean said angrily.

"Not that." Charlie put in.

"I shouldn't have talked you into coming." Ben said.

"Wait before we play the blame game I think you guys might want to introduce me." Aaron said. "I'm Aaron Hoffer; I've been her friend in Ohio for the better part of three years."

"Aaron this is her cousin Charlie, her boyfriend Dean Portman, her ex-boyfriend from Texas Dwayne Robertson, and Julie Gaffney, Luis Mendoza, and Kenny Wu. You should already know Chris and Ben and I'm her brother Matt." Matt said.

"Nice to meet you all."

"You know it isn't nice to eavesdrop." I heard a voice say in my ear. I jumped and then noticed it was just Fulton.

"Don't do that." I said smiling slightly. "How could he do this to me?"

"Who Dwayne?"

"Yeah."

"Because it's really awkward for him right now. How would you feel if you saw Dwayne in the arms of a girl you've know for two years?"

"Point taken. Shush their talking again."

"So you're the reason her brother beats the crap out of her?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie." Matt warned.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Charlie said.

"It's not my fault your cousin comes to the wrong conclusions and has anger management issues." Aaron snapped.

"How's Aaron's temper?" Fulton asked.

"It can stand up to Charlie's, he also plays outfield and to play that position you have to have a strong arm. I wouldn't want to make him hit me." I said.

"Back to the real issue here." Dean said. "What are you doing here, Dwayne?"

"I didn't want to come at first because the past two weeks have been kinda awkward but Ben told me that Lizzy wanted me here so somehow he convinced me to work through whatever problems I was having." Dwayne explained.

"What do you mean awkward?" Luis asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dwayne said.

"What are you doing here Fulton?" I asked as they tried to get it out of Dwayne.

"I came to tell Portman something but when I saw them all speechless in the kitchen and Matt told me why I knew I had to come talk to you first after I turned the speaker on." Fulton answered.

"You said eavesdropping isn't nice but you're the one that let me." I said.

"I may have said it isn't nice but I didn't say you shouldn't do it."

"Why do I feel this way Fult?"

"I don't know maybe because Cowboy's never lied to you before and the fact that he could do it so easily now is making you think that it's possible he lied to you while you were dating him."

"You think I should go talk to him?"

"Maybe soon but let them finish their conversation first." He said.

I turned my attention back to the conversation in the kitchen.

"So what do we do now?" Julie asked.

"Someone needs to go talk to her." Matt said.

"But that's what Fulton's doing." Chris answered.

"I'll go talk to her I don't know how well Fulton knows how to handle this kind of situation I mean she's changed since the last time he had to deal with her." Aaron said.

"Well alright." Chris said. "Right this way."

"Everyone else up for the grand tour?" Matt asked.

I pushed the speaker button on the box and said "Christian Jacobs if you bring him up here I will never speak to you again."

"Shit. Fire-arm how much of that conversation did you hear?" Chris asked.

"Since Matt told Fulton where I was." I answered.

"Damn." Matt swore.

"What do you want?" Ben asked. I knew he wanted me to decide what to do about Tex.

"For life to be perfect again." I said.

"You know I can't erase the past five years." Ben answered.

"I don't know what to do." I said answering the original intent of his question.

"Why don't I give you all the grand tour and then we'll figure this out later?" Matt suggested.

We walked out of the attic and caught the tour group on the 2nd floor. I slid my hand into Charlie's as Fulton stood next to Dean. "What the..."

"Shush." I said quieting Charlie.

"Like I was saying this is Seth's old room and right next to it is my room." Matt droned on. "This is normally Connie's room when she stays over."

"Can we go in?" Luis asked.

"It's just another guest room. I don't see why you'd want too." Matt answered. Luis shrugged. "This is the room Julie will be staying in, a bathroom, a closet, the master bedroom, master bath also has a door connecting to the actual room, Ben's room, another closet, and finally Lizzy's room."

"Can we go in that one?" Dean asked.

"You've already been in there." Matt said.

"Probably more than once." Luis muttered.

"What about us? We haven't been in there." Aaron said.

"I don't see why not." Matt said.

"Because it's my room and maybe I don't want them in there." I barked sliding to the front and standing in front of my door.

"Come on it's not like we haven't seen your dorm room." Luis rebutted.

"And I've seen your other bedroom." Aaron put in.

"Alright fine." I said opening my door. They looked around and then backed out. I grabbed Dwayne's arm. "Stay here I want to talk to you." I whispered.

"Alright." He whispered back.

"Hey Matt, where's Dwayne's room?"

"Two doors to the left of Dean's." Matt answered.

"Thanks." I said. I waited until I couldn't see any of them on the back steps before I closed my door. When I did I turned to Dwayne who was sitting on the end of my bed. I pulled out my computer chair and turning it around backwards I put it at the end of my bed. I sat down in it and rested my arms on the back of my chair. "I know it's been awkward and for that I'm sorry but there has to be another reason."

"I was scared." He answered looking at his shoes. "I still am too."

"Scared of what?" I asked.

"What's gonna happen now."

"What do you mean?"

"What's gonna happen between the two of us. I loved you Kitten." He said using the old nickname he gave me. "I still do a bit, but now that you have Portman I'm just scared and confused."

I sighed because I knew this was gonna come up. "Babbit look at me." I said using his nickname. His normally clam, caring brown eyes were red and puffy. "Babbit you don't need to be scared or confused about anything. I know Dean's rep and tough and mean personality scare you so let's leave him out of the picture for a second. Okay?" I asked.

"Alright I don't know how that will help but alright." He said.

"I know we said we'd pick up where we left off when you came back to Texas, but things changed a bit. When I heard that my parents were forcing me to go to Eden Hall I thought it might be my chance to rekindle our relationship. Then I saw Dean Portman. I still have feelings for you Babbit that much has always been obvious to me. You have to believe me. I still have deep feelings for you but I also have feelings for Dean."

"You said you would leave him out of the picture." Dwayne pointed out.

"Sorry I'm trying. I still have feelings for you Babbit. You will always be my little Babbit, always there when I get knocked down to pick me back up again, my support, my leaning post, and the only one besides Matt that I trust completely. You know that don't you. You know nothing can change that right?"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I may talk to Adam or Fulton or even Jesse about some things but you will always know everything about me." I answered.

"What about Portman?"

"Ok now back to Portman. Like I said when I came to Eden Hall I was kinda hoping to rekindle what we had but Dean got in the way of that. I knew I should have stayed away from him but I was falling for him Babbit you could see that even if you didn't want to. I knew you could see it. I have to let things run their course between us before I think about coming back to you. I'm betting you're scared that you'll do something to ruin our relationship and that he'll hurt you for it? Either that or he's gonna hurt you because he thinks you're a threat to our relationship?" He nodded. "Tex trust me on this if he ever hurts you because of those two things he'll be dealing with one of the reasons I'm a pitcher for a baseball team and not a softball team and my 4 very over protective brothers. Like I heard once 'Boyfriends may come and go but friends are forever.' You know that saying is true to me. I would put my reputation, my heart, my soul, and most likely my life on the line for one of my friends they are one of the most important things to me."

"Lizzy don't say that." Dwayne scolded.

"It's true though, as hard as it would be to chose between my boyfriend and my best friend I would chose my best friend every time. I'm not gonna stay with a guy that hurts my best friend. I'll dump Dean flat out and put him in the hospital if he hurt you. I bet you're still confuse about where this leaves you."

"Lizzy I care about you a lot but don't give up your relationship with Portman for me. I don't want to come between you two. He makes you happier than I ever could. I don't know how he does it but he does and I won't ruin that. I would rather lose you as a friend before I ruin true love."

"That's just the thing I don't know if it is true love. I like him a lot and I mean a lot but love is complicated. Babbit you and I have a relationship like no other. It's not like my relationship with Fulton or with Aaron or like mine and Dean's. Aaron and Fulton are my best friends, Dean is just my boyfriend and my best friend's best friend, but you Babbit are my best friend and my ex. I think that makes us special. You know my weak spots, how to really get to me, and some of my deepest, darkest secrets. Around you I don't have to worry about letting something slip. I can tell you stuff that I couldn't tell anyone else."

"Like?" Dwayne asked.

"Like the fact that I'm loaded. I don't even have to go to college if I didn't want to. My dad has put enough money in my trust fund that I can live comfortably for the rest of my life. Or the fact that my mom died 9 minutes after I was born and I want to know about her or the fact that when I see Matt out there giving the Ducks pointer's which I know he'll do to you guys this week, it makes me want to skate again."

"Then why don't you?" Dwayne asked looking at me.

"I haven't skated in nearly 2 years. I'm scared I'm not as good as I used to be."

"I've seen you skate twice I think and you're pretty good. Wait 2 years? Matt was 'killed' 5 years ago." Dwayne said using air quotes around killed.

"I know sometimes pitching wasn't enough I had to get out my feelings other ways. I used to skate twenty laps every time something went wrong. It was always right before the Zamboni went out on the ice. I got to be friends with the driver so he would hold off if I called him before he did go out. He would watch and tell me that he couldn't believe I didn't play hockey with my speed. Although it wasn't the same as actually playing hockey it gave me time to think."

"Really?"

"Yeah it also made me tired enough to just go home and sleep."

"Why don't you just try again? When I was watching and from what the Zamboni driver told you, you could be really good. Maybe as good at it as you are at baseball. Why don't you talk to Matt privately and ask him to help you brush up on your skills?"

"You think he would do that without laughing at me?"

"From what you told me of him and what I've seen of your interactions around here, I can see he loves you and wants you to be happy. If helping you will make you happy I know he won't. Even if he can get you to play the game he loves he would love to have you back skating again."

"Tex can I tell you something?"

"Lizzy you know you can tell me anything." He answered honestly.

"Seth took me to the Iceland games." I said quietly.

"He did?"

"Yeah the two against you guys. They were good games. It's one of the nicest things he's ever done for me."

"How come you didn't try to get back to the locker rooms to come see us?" I knew he really meant why didn't I try to come see him.

"I did but the guard said they if he went and checked every girl that claimed to be Charlie's cousin he would get fired. I told him to ask Coach Bombay if I used to play for them and he said he was too busy." I said.

"Oh wow." Dwayne answered standing. He reached for my hands and pulled me to my feet then kicked my chair out of the way slightly. "I'm sorry for chickening out on you."

"I understand Babbit." I hugged him and after a few seconds he hugged back.

"Kitten." He whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm glad Ben talked me into coming." Tex murmured.

"I'm glad you came Tex." I answered as my door creaked open.

"Fire-arm? Are you ok?" Chris asked. I knew it was Chris without looking because he's the only one who calls me Fire-arm.

"We're ok right Dwayne?" I asked.

"Yeah Kitten we're just fine."

"That's good. Matt says dinners ready. He made spaghetti." Chris said.

"With meatballs?" I asked.

"Oui." Chris answered in French. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Good."

"Wait what did he say?" Dwayne asked.

"He said yes." I answered as Chris walked out the door. We followed him and sat down. Dean was sitting on my left, Aaron on my right, and Dwayne was across from me. Fulton had gone home.

"Ben took Charlie home a little while ago but he said that a few of your friends were getting together for hockey practice down at the pond around noonish tomorrow." Matt said seeing my confused look.

"Noonish isn't a word Rot." Chris asked. Ben and I could hardly keep the smiles off our face.

"You want to bet on that Drool Bucket." Matt answered. I couldn't look at Ben for fear of bursting out laughing. The ducks looked a little confused and Aaron who had heard the stories had a worried look on his face.

"Sure bet you five bucks it ain't in the dictionary." Chris said.

"You're on. Lizzy the handy dictionary." Matt said.

"Why do I always have to get the dictionary?" I asked.

"Because you're the only impartial judge." Matt responded staring Chris down.

"That doesn't explain _why_ I have to _get_ the dictionary it just explains why I have to _look it up_." I said. Chris wasn't giving in so I went and got the big expensive dictionary that happened to be the only one left in the house. I brought it back and pushed my plate out of the way. Then wiping my hands on the butt of my jeans I turned to the n section.

"Hum let's see here. Nonviolence, noodle, nook, noon, noose, nopal. Sorry noonish is not in the dictionary." I said. Aaron leaned over and confirmed it.

"Nope not at all."

"Well looks like Rot actually lost to Drool Bucket for once." Ben said.

"Stuff it Green Bean." Matt said.

"Cough it up." Chris said.

"That ain't fair you knew it wasn't." Matt complained but handed over the cash anyway.

"Rot, Drool Bucket, Green Bean? You guys have weird nicknames." Dean said.

"We call Matt Rot because his favorite animal is a Rottweiler and Chris gets called Drool Bucket for one of two reasons. Either because his favorite animal is a slobbery Saint Bernard or because..." I started but Matt cut me off.

"Because he used to drool over the pretty girls that walked down the street and his shoes became like drool buckets. And Ben is Green Bean because Lizzy started that one. She was having problems saying Ben or Benjamin when she was little and one day he was wearing a green sweater. So she called him Bean. The sweater kinda made him look like a green bean so hence his nickname." Matt said.

"Any embarrassing one's about Lizzy?" Luis asked.

"Just one." Matt said.

"Please don't." I begged.

"Ain't isn't a word either." Chris interrupted changing the subject.

"It is too." I said.

"Bet you ten bucks it isn't in the dictionary." Chris said.

"Bet you twenty it is." I answered. Dwayne and Aaron both covered their mouths with their hands to keep from saying anything.

"You're on." Chris said after thinking it over. I flipped back to the A's and scanned till I found the word.

"Ain't, contraction, are not. Slang am not, is not, has not, or have not; do not, does not, did not." I read then handed it to Matt.

"She's right it's right here." Matt said.

"Damn kid." Chris said pulling out his wallet and handing over two tens.

"Easy money." I said putting it in my back pocket and taking the dictionary back from Matt.

"How?" Julie asked.

"I already knew it was in the dictionary. I got into it with Dwayne one day whether or not it was a word and made 5 bucks off him. Then Aaron said it wasn't a word either one day and I made ten dollars off him. Never tell me that ain't isn't a word." I said. I went and put it away. When I came back they were all still sitting there. I sat down and looked around. "There is one word though that I know for sure is not in any printed English dictionary. Anywhere from here across the globe and back wherever you find an English dictionary you won't find this one word."

"What word?" Ben asked.

"The f word." I said.

"What f word?" Matt asked.

"The f word." I said again.

"What word Lizzy?" Matt asked again. Then I realized he knew the word he just wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna say it.

"No way, I ain't swearing in English again. I've been in enough trouble as it is for swearing in English never again." I said looking at my food and eating.

"You ever been hit for swearing?" Dwayne asked.

"Not really but we haven't ever been spanked either. It normally results in time out if we did something bad."

"Not with my parents. A good hard smack across the butt to get the point across and Kyle and I won't do it again where they could find out." Julie put in. I think Kyle was her older brother.

"We used to, it's just that Lizzy's never been spanked. She was too young to remember it if she ever was." Matt said.

"What made Dad stop again?" Ben asked.

"That would be my fault." Chris said.

"How come I don't remember this?" I asked.

"You were 4 when it happened I think." Matt said. "You were playing with Seth on the floor when Chris came in after school and tripped over one of your toys. He swore and Dad over heard him. Chris looked up at Dad and Dad pointed to the kitchen. Chris hung his head and walked into the kitchen. He braced himself against the wall and waited."

"I used to think there was absolutely nothing worse than waiting for the blows to fall. He never hit us too hard, just hard enough to get his point across. I learned that day not to swear in English. Well at least not in front of my dad and four year old sister." Chris put in.

"Anyway like I was saying he stood there waiting and eventually Dad came in. I was sitting at the top of the back stairs listening. Dad hit his butt a few times and Chris started squirming. Dad didn't say anything while he was spanking Chris that I could hear I just heard Chris's muffled sobs. I crept a bit farther down the stairs to where I could see into the kitchen. Our dad's a pretty powerful man when he needs to be. Chris's squirming was too much because the next blow didn't land on his butt. Instead it caught his lower back and Chris howled his head off. Our dad immediately stopped. He looked from his hand to Chris's back and back and forth between the two a couple times, and then he headed for the stairs that I happened to be sitting on. He walked past me and stopped and looked at me. He told me to go help my brother and make sure Lizzy was ok. As I was walking down the stairs I heard him swear to God that he would never again lay a hand on one of his children." Matt said.

"That punishment wasn't as bad as what I got from them when Lizzy said the word at dinner. She was sitting in her booster seat and my mom asked what she did today. Lizzy looked up and said I learn-ed a new word. Mom asked what and she squealed the word like it was the coolest thing since Play-Doh and then started clapping her hands and singing the word. Finally Ben slapped his hand over her mouth and she stopped. My dad's look was astonished and mom seemed angry. She asked what happened and when I told her she was pissed. She couldn't believe that...how'd she put it again?" Chris asked.

"She said 'Robert I can't believe your son tainted my daughter like that.' Or something along those lines." Ben answered. I almost chocked on my piece of bread.

"What was the word?" Dean asked.

"Shit." Matt answered.

"Her daughter?" I said trying to clear my throat. Aaron started patting my back trying to help. "Thanks." I said when I was better.

"Yeah back when you weren't so...so..." Ben started.

"So rebellious?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah and not a..." Ben said again.

"Tomboy?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Back when she was trying so hard to corrupt your small little mind. Anyway Alicia sent Chris to his room and took Lizzy upstairs for a long talk." Matt said.

"Alicia?" Luis asked.

"My mom." I answered. "Small and little are the same thing."

"I know." Matt said. "After that Chris learned French to get away with cursing in front of our parents. Seth tried the same thing with Spanish but once our dad heard him a few times it didn't work quite as well as Chris's French."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because our dad can speak Spanish fluently." Ben said.

"Anyway I heard that Ben actually took German to get away with swearing." Matt said with interest. Ben nodded and a mischievous smile crossed his face. "And Lizzy here never swears."

"In front of Mom." I answered.

"Learned your lesson with that one didn't you." Ben said with concern in his eyes. I unconsciously rubbed my left upper arm.

"Yeah I did." I answered.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"What about your dad?" Dwayne asked changing the subject.

"My dad will give me anything. I can't do anything to get in trouble with him and trust me I've tried." I said.

"Not fair." Luis said.

"I know and I hate it." I said.

"What do you mean he'll give you anything?" Aaron asked.

"Remember how many cars I told you he wanted me to test drive?"

"Ten I do believe before you fell in love with the fixer-upper Mustang." Aaron said.

"Yeah he was really insistent about an '82 Roadster." I said.

"He tried to get you to get a Roadster?" Matt said in disbelief. He sounded mad or concerned but I couldn't tell which.

"Yeah mint condition, 600 miles, everything about it was original; guy only drove it to a convention once."

"And you turned it down? For a fixer-upper Mustang? Are you insane?" Dean asked. I flinched and he let out a yelp. "What was that for?" He asked glaring at Julie.

"He didn't know, I never told him." I said.

"Sorry." Julie said.

"Dean the only memory I have of an '82 Roadster is crashing through a fence, a ditch, and hitting a Great Dane." I said. "The only wreck Matt's ever been in with another person that I know of was when he was taking me to school and he swerved to miss a Great Dane. He hit a fence, a ditch, and still managed to hit the Great Dane. I was put in the hospital. They had to do three surgeries to fix me up. The first was exploratory, the second to take out a small part of my liver, and the third to take out my appendix that burst in the doctor's hand right after they removed it so sorry if I don't want a Roadster." I snapped.

"Sorry." He answered. A little later on we all went to bed and the next day Matt took the team out to the pond while Aaron and I spent the day in my room talking about the past three weeks. He also told me that Ben knew I wanted to see him for the holidays so he got him a plane ticket and flew him up. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'thank God for Ben' under my breath when I heard that one.

* * *

_As I promised here is your list of Screen names that have been used in this story:_

**ERsRomeo-**Aaron Hoffer, her best friend in Ohio  
**MDcocoa69-**ER Jacobs, the main character  
**7LoneStars-**Dwayne Robertson, other wise know as Cowboy, Tex, or Babbit  
**KPuckHockey56-**Russ Tyler  
**HotCat6-**Julie Gaffney, also known as Cat  
**SpeedSkater16-**Ken Wu, Kenny or little bash bro  
**MiamiChicks22-**Luis Mendoza  
_And if you couldn't get these last two I should shoot you in the head killing you painfully_  
**#1BashBro21-**Dean Portman, a.k.a Goose or Dean  
**FultonDigsChicks44-**Fulton Reed, you really oughta be shot if you didn't get this one his names actually in the screen name.

_You're welcome for the list and the rest of the ducks might show up every now and then. If anyone steals any part of my story or these screen names I so cleverly made up well I can't really do anything but I'll be imagining something horrible. Please tune in next time._


	15. Seth and Becca

**To all my faithful and wonderful readers I have a lot of explaining to do. Especially since it's been three weeks since I updated last which isn't really that odd since sometimes I don't update for a month. I would just like to say I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to update and I apologize immensely for that. For all of you caring people out there the first week I was just procrastinating and had planned on getting this out over my week off for Thanksgiving but the night I went home I found out my grandpa was on his death bed and I couldn't write or post all week I was too upset because he died the next day. The funeral was the next Saturday and I do mean four days ago and for all who are selfish enough not to care well don't expect me to be updating so soon the next time and I suggest you go find some other story to read if you can't wait that long for me to update. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Seth and Becca**

The day after that Matt woke me up and told me to get dressed at 2 in the morning. "Where are we going?" I asked as I grabbed my coat.

"You'll see when we get there."

"But I'm tired Mattie."

"You can sleep in the car." He said. The next time I woke up I noticed that the clock said 9 in the morning.

"You've been driving for seven hours straight?" I asked. He nodded. The sun was glaring bright through the windshield and I realized where we were going. "Matt you're not..."

"Not what?" He asked when I didn't finish my sentence.

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Teddy bear you know I can't just let him hurt you without at least threatening him."

"Matt please just let it go."

"ER I'm not gonna stand by and let him hurt you."

"Matt it's fine please."

"I'm not gonna argue with you Elizabeth, I will deal with my little brother whether or not you like it." He said ending the argument. I sat back and tried to keep from starting another argument with him and from getting bored for the next four hours.

"Pull into that drive way." I said when we reached the house. We got out and went through the fence to the back door. I opened the door and saw my dad on the computer.

"Hey dear where's Seth?" He asked looking at the couch.

"Downstairs in his room."

"Ok then." He said nodding towards us. I motioned Matt to follow me through the kitchen to the living room.

Once we reached the basement steps I said quietly "His room is down those stairs at the bottom turn left." Matt went down the stairs and I slowly followed. When he pushed open the door Seth didn't look up but my tabby cat got off the bed and came over.

"Where you going Nike?" He asked. (You know like the shoe company with the swoosh checkmark logo Nike, just do it.)

"For the last time his name is Squisherred (pronounced just like it's spelled) not Nike." I said. I was five when I got him so at the time it sounded like a good name. I bent down and picked him up and Seth looked up from his magazine.

"They say you're not supposed to read in the dark it ruins you eyesight." Matt said turning up Seth's mood lights.

"But you're supposed to be dead. What are you doing here?" Seth asked sitting up. I started petting Squish's head and looked down at my cat.

"Why am I here? Why you ask. Well because the last time I talked to Chris he told me something that was as hard to swallow as Alicia's meatloaf. Some thing about you and my baby sister. Want to tell me what he said?" Matt demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seth said as the rest of the color drained from his face. I walked to Seth's bed and sat down on it as he stood against the far wall.

"Then why are you so pale?" Matt asked.

"Would you believe it's better for the skin to be pale?" Seth asked.

"Seth please the two of you haven't changed that much since the last time you two have talked you know he knows you just as well as you know him." I said. Matt stepped into the room and Seth visually tensed.

As Matt got closer to Seth he started speaking. "I'm only gonna ask you this once did you or didn't you beat my baby sister with your belt when you found Aaron in her room?"

Seth swallowed hard. "Yes," he said quietly. I followed Seth's line of sight to the doorway and found why he was being so quiet. Mom and Dad were standing there.

"Want to tell me why you deemed it appropriate to beat her?" Matt asked.

"Because I know what she's doing up there. It's not something a 14 year old girl is supposed to be doing."

"She's 16 Seth I've been gone for 5 years and I know that. I also know that her sex life is none of your business. Did you ever catch her actually doing it?"

"Well no but it's because I stepped in before it ever got that far." Seth answered.

"Wait, if you never actually caught her doing it then you don't have any proof that she has therefore your reason just fell apart." Matt said.

"Elizabeth I want you to be completely honest with me. No one here will judge you for this, there is no right or wrong answer." My dad said as my hand paused at Squisherred's ears. "Have you ever had sex?" He asked.

I swallowed hard but answered truthfully looking directly at Seth. "I am a virgin and proud of it." I said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Seth spat back. "She knows what to say to keep out of trouble, but I know what's really going on." My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He didn't believe me.

"I believe her." My dad said. Squisherred bit me softly as if to remind me that he needed attention so I went back to petting him.

"You always do. She could get away with murder in front of you." Seth spat. "She needs discipline. You all are way to soft on her. Someone has to show her that there are consequences for her actions." Matt was on him in a second.

Matt's hand was around Seth's throat and had him pinned to the wall. Seth grabbed Matt's wrist with both hands and tried to pull it off, but Matt is stronger than he looks so he could hold Seth in place with out really pushing. "Listen to me Seth and listen to me good. If I ever hear of you belting or putting another threatening hand on my little sister I will hurt you so bad you'll have to take your shoes off to shit and even then it'll be painful. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you."

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Mom, Dad are you seriously just gonna stand there?"

"Yeah I am because I agree. I should have tanned your hide when I found out what you had done but I wasn't too concerned about you at that moment." My dad answered.

"Mom." Seth said.

"Robert let go of me." My mom said.

"No."

"Alicia stay out of this it's a family matter." Matt said.

"Don't you dare..." But whatever threat she had was cut off by Matt's.

"I have no problem hitting a female. I've never done it before but I have no problem doing so." She shut up and stepped back. Matt turned back to Seth. "Like I said you deserve to get the shit beat out of you for what you did but because I'd do anything for my baby sister I won't hurt you this time."

"You made him do this." Seth barked at me.

"I didn't make him do anything, I was against this from the start but apparently after I told Charlie and the Ducks Charlie called Chris and told him who apparently told Matt the next time he called. You know how protective ya'll are of me. I didn't know he was coming down here to warn you until we were 4 hours away. I told him not to. Hell I even told Chris to leave it alone and not worry about it but they couldn't leave well enough alone."

"I can understand you telling our cousin but the Ducks? As in the USA Ducks?"

"Yeah those Ducks. There were only four of them that I didn't already know. Julie, Luis, Russ, and Kenny."

"What about Portman?"

"Dean? He's really cute and reminds me of a big squishy teddy bear."

"You're dating him?" Seth asked astonished. I just smiled.

"You're quick that was only what two weeks at that school? And you already have a boyfriend." My dad said.

"Slut." My mom whispered. I looked at Seth and his eyes were burning. Matt looked at me and I could tell he was upset too.

"Actually I've known him since last summer."

"Goose?" My dad asked. I nodded. "He sounds like a nice kid from what Fulton says of him."

"He is most of the time." I answered.

"You have my warning little brother." Matt said releasing Seth and they both turned to my mom.

"Hey Lizzy why don't you and I go upstairs and you can get Chris's, Ben's, Charlie's, and your Christmas presents out to Matt's car while Matt and Seth have a word with your Mom." My dad said. I didn't say anything I just stood up and followed him. When we got upstairs I sat down on the couch. "We were gonna send these but..."

"They can't have a word with my mom, she's dead." I said. He made a small choking noise.

"How did you know?" He asked turning to face me.

"Do you remember ever putting together a red leather bound photo album for me?" I asked.

"Yeah it was Rebecca's idea. She wrote the inscription right before she went to the hospital with you. I think she knew she wasn't gonna make it. Seeing her look into your eyes as soon as they handed you to her was so amazing. I'm glad she held on long enough to at least see and hold you. She loved you as much as she loved your brothers. I didn't really have the heart to put that album together until you were about 5 years old because looking at it reminded me so much of her. Alicia found the book one day and asked me to burn it. She said that you never needed to know about Rebecca and that she, meaning Alicia, was all the mother you ever needed. I couldn't find it in my heart to. So instead I hid it in Matt's room knowing that he would never let anything happen to it until you were ready to see it."

"I miss her Daddy. Well not really her because I never really knew her but the general idea of having a real caring mother. I kinda imagine her being similar to how Aunt Cass treats me." I said.

"I miss her too baby. She was a lot like your Aunt Casey. She cared so much for all of you I wish she were here right now." He answered.

"It's my fault. If I wasn't here she would be."

"Stop right there. Do not blame yourself for her death you had nothing to do with it." He said stressing every word that he said trying to make me understand.

"But if she hadn't wanted..." I started but he cut me off sitting down next to me.

"Don't you dare say that. I've heard it too many times from Alicia. Don't buy into the fact that if she hadn't wanted a girl so bad she would have lived. None of us know what would have happened to Rebecca if you weren't born. She had told me after she went through Ben's delivery that she was have problems. She didn't know how much longer she had. I was careful with her for the next year. Then she realized what was going on. She took me outside one day and we actually fought. It was a fist fight. I didn't want to hurt her but she said if I could beat her then she would submit and let me be careful. If I couldn't and she won I would have to lay off and stop treating her like a porcelain doll."

"Did you win?"

"What do you think?" He asked. I thought about it and realized I wouldn't be sitting here with my cat in my lap if he had.

"She beat you?" He nodded.

"Baby let me tell you how it happened." I stood up and he followed. I walked up to my room and put Squish down on the bed where my dad sat down next to him. I opened my closet door and pulled out a small overnight bag and started looking through my drawers as he started.

"We were out back and I was going easily on her. I didn't want to hurt her. Soon I over came that and we were really dukeing it out. The boys were all watching. I was ashamed when I found out. Anyway she landed on her back holding her foot. I looked down to see if she was ok and stuck out my hand to help her up and she took it. Instead of helping her up like I thought would happen she pulled me down and then flipped over on top of me pinning me to the ground. She asked if I gave and I did. Before she got up she leaned close and taught me the most important lesson I have ever learned." He paused.

I finished throwing my baseball practice stuff in my bag and looked around the room for something else.

"Let me guess don't take it easy on her cause she's a girl?" I asked spotting Fulton's pee wee hockey jersey hanging on my wall right next to Charlie's blue, white, and red Hendrix hockey jersey. I pulled the Ducks jersey off the wall and stuffed it in the bag.

"No, she told me to never underestimate your opponent ever." He answered. I turned and caught a glimpsed of an unopened box of ice skates. Making sure my dad wasn't watching I slipped those into the bag also. Seth had gotten them for me last Christmas, I think he kinda knew I hadn't completely stopped skating.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. She may not have been into sports too much but she was a keen observer." He answered as I was looking all over for my blue and purple tie-dyed t-shirt that just happened to say 'Property of Dwayne Robertson' on the front. On the back it said 'Touch and get shot.' Dwayne had gotten it for me while we had been dating. I loved it because of we had almost gotten into trouble when our principal saw it the first time I had worn it. He had stopped next to me in the hall where I was talking to Dwayne at his locker and seeing my shirt he sent the two of us to his office. He gave us a stern talking to about the extent of jokes and had asked me to be careful. Since he knew it was just a joke he let us off.

"Where did that darn shirt go too?" I muttered. "So let me guess she was a cheerleader?" I asked raising my voice back to normal level.

"If you're looking for you're Property of t-shirt it might be under your bed in a box with all your stuff from Tex." I heard Seth answer. "And if you're talking about Mom..."

"No she couldn't stand them either. You couldn't get her into a short skirt if her life depended on it." My dad said butting in.

"So did she know that having me might kill her?" I asked sitting at my dad's feet pushing them out of the way and dragging out the boxes looking through them as he talked.

"I think she might have known there was a chance." He answered.

"Of course she did but she wanted you anyway." Seth interrupted.

"Hey tell the story in order here." I said.

"The day she beat me we sat on the front porch while she nursed Ben and we talked. I asked her if she still wanted to try for another. She looked up at me and cocked her head asking what I meant. I had know since we had first gotten together that she wanted a little girl. I kinda did too but for a different reason. It wasn't till after Chris was 5 and was always getting into trouble that I realized that I really wanted a girl so at least one of you wouldn't get roughed up."

"So you supported Alicia's plan of a southern belle? And Chris was 4 when Ben was born." I asked still looking through the first box. There were three total.

"First I know that it just reinforced the fact when Ben was born. Now we had two rowdy boys and I knew the other two would probably turn out that way. No I didn't support it at all. I wanted you to make up your own mind about growing up and not have anything forced on you. Anyway like I was saying she looked up at me and asked what I meant when I asked if she wanted to try for another. I told her I meant did she want to still try for a girl even though we had four boys and there was a chance she might not make it through the delivery. She told me that she did but she wanted to wean Ben naturally before having to worry about a pregnancy.

"So after Ben was on a bottle and wasn't really waking up every other hour we tried. And we tried until one after noon she told me she was pregnant. I was ecstatic. I might finally get a girl. Four months later she miscarried. It was a boy." He paused and looked down at me. "I was about ready to give up. I had four boys and two dead, miscarried boys I just thought God or whatever higher power there was was really against me having my little girl."

"Wait two?" I asked.

"Yeah two why do you think there is three years between Chris and Seth?"

"I thought it just worked out that way. Three years between Matt and Chris, three years between Chris and Seth, three years between me and Ben." I answered.

"Nope sorry kiddo." Seth said.

"Why do I always seem to be the last to find out?" I asked.

"Don't worry anyway I was ready to give up but I could never resist your mama. She told me just one more try and then if it didn't work we could always adopt. So we started trying again when the doctor was safe after the miscarriage. Four weeks after we started trying again she still wasn't pregnant but your Aunt Cass was. Becky was a little upset but two weeks later she found out she was just as pregnant as Casey. Jim just shook his head and laughed when me and Bill told him." I looked up confused. "Fulton's dad's name is Jim and Charlie's father's name is Bill." He answered as I stuffed the box back under my bed and started going through the second one.

"Ok so what happened next?" I asked.

"Well Jim congratulated us. Bill on his first and me on hopefully my fifth. I was watching the football game with Bill and Jim and your mom, Nat, and Casey were talking in the other room. Jim looked over and hung his head and said he had something to tell us when I heard squealing in the other room. I knew what he had to say. I knew Casey's oh my god I'm so happy for you I can't believe another baby squeal any where. He looked up kinda smiling and said Nat's pregnant. Bill and I smiled and said welcome to the club and then they asked me to fill them in on any secrets I had. I told them the basics but made sure to point out that each pregnancy is different. Like for instance when Becky was pregnant with Matt she had a strong fixation for roast beef and cooked carrot sandwiches and dill pickles. But before or after that she would never even touch a cooked carrot. Then with Chris she had the strangest cravings for lima and pinto beans."

"Dad please I don't need to hear about Mom's strange fixations. I'm guessing Nat to be Natalie Reed, Fulton's Mom." He nodded.

"A few months later Becky was getting worse. She was tired more often she quit working, she slept most of the time when she wasn't eating so I came to Bill, Jim, Nat, and Cass. Against my better judgment and Becky's wishes I told them what was going on. It's nothing hereditary so none of you have to worry about it. But anyway I told them what was going on and they said they would help if they were ever needed. The months went past and you could really tell they were pregnant. Finally I talked Becky into talking to Nat and Cass about it and ask one of them to help out with you just incase she didn't make it. Once she did they were more than willing to help out. Nat didn't know if she would deliver before Becky but she said if she did she would.

"When the doctor's appointment rolled around in early June we found out that Casey and Becky had only about another month and a half to go before delivery and Nat had about another two and a half months if everything went according to plan and schedule. Which it did. When Becky went into labor late in the day on the 23rd, we knew that Cass would be the one to help out if your mama didn't make it. We had everything planned out and Casey was even in the same room when you were born, but that was probably because it was a double room and she was still in the hospital due to slight complications with Charlie. Anyway I think you know what happened after that." He said.

I nodded shoving the box back under the bed. I pulled out the final box and began looking through that one.

"So tell me about after that. What happened between Aunt Casey and Bill after Aunt Casey started nursing me?" I asked coming across my medium sized stuffed rabbit that was dressed in hockey gear. I had gotten it from Tex so I named it Babbit.

"Bill was furious. He understood but he still couldn't understand why Casey had to do it. Back then we didn't know about a substitute formula for breast milk. I got a hold of Bill before he could do anything to Casey and said that he was doing her sister-in-law a favor and that he had nothing to worry about. I told him Nat would have done it but she hadn't delivered yet and wasn't producing milk. He calmed down and let her help out. He didn't make too much of a fuss until after Charlie started weaning and you didn't. Jim and I got a hold of him again and explained that sometimes kids just don't want to give it up yet. It was only natural. Matt didn't start weaning until he was about two and Ben slowly started around eight months. I think him and Casey fought about it a little later on but he never said anything about it in front of me anymore."

"There's that damn shirt." I said when I found it.

"Lizabeth!" My dad scolded.

"Sorry," I squeaked out. He smiled and shook his head.

"Merry Christmas baby." He said bending and kissing my head. He took Squish down stairs. Seth came in and sat down on my bed.

"Seth what's wrong with Squish?" I asked seriously. I had noticed Squish was walking weird and my dad had rarely if ever carried Squish. He looked down at the comforter and mumbled something. "Seth?" I asked in a worried tone climbing up on my bed next to him after putting the hockey rabbit and my t-shirt in my bag and zipping it closed.

"Early stages of cancer according to the vet." Seth said taking me in his arms. I tried to fight back tears. I love that cat and he was mine and mine alone.

"Not Squish." I said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Dad says we can get a new pet when you're ready."

"I've had that cat for 11 years I raised him from kitten-hood you can't just replace something like that." I said as the first tears started falling. He me close and let me cry into his shoulder. A few minutes later I sat up and dried my tears.

"Slapshot don't worry he'll live for a while."

"I know I just don't want to lose him."

"It's ok but we need to talk." He said.

"Ok." I said.

"I'm sorry about what I did to you. It wasn't right or fair. I don't know what got into me. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I don't want you to be upset at me or scared of me. And if you'll allow it I want to come watch you play sometime."

"I don't know Seth I mean you hurt me bad not just physically but emotionally too. You're my big brother you're supposed to protect me not hurt me."

"Slapshot what can I do please what can I do to make you believe me that I ain't apologizing because Matt threatened me but because I truly am sorry for what I did. I'll do just about anything."

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes anything." He was practically begging now.

"Alright first off look what you did." I said turning my back to him and showing him the marks he left by pulling up the lower part of my shirt. He ran his fingers over the scars and I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. He seemed to be transfixed by them. I lowered my shirt and faced him again.

"Whoa ER I'm really sorry, really you don't know how bad I feel about this."

"You want to know what else you can do for me?" I asked, he nodded. "Promise me that no matter how badly you think I need hit, you will never raise a hand to me or a belt for that matter. Not because Matt threatened you or because you know our brothers would kill you but because you love me and you can't find it in your heart to."

"I promise I will never hit you ever again."

"Ok and lastly can I have your high school hockey jersey?" I asked.

"The New Carlisle Federals jersey?" He asked torn. I nodded. I knew he was upset because he loved that jersey. It was his most favorite of all his jersey's that he's ever had. Then he got up and left.

I sighed and thought about what was in the boxes under my bed. They contained everything I had gotten from him or during our relationship. The first one held letters, photo albums, and a few stray pictures. The second box held 2 stuffed dogs, one that he had won at the county fair, the other from the mall was a birthday present, it also had a broken hockey stick, my riding boots, cowboy hat, and an old lasso he had tied for me and used at a calf roping competition. He won 2nd place for it. The final box held 2 posters, several toys, one of his old jerseys, my baseball trophies, and the rabbit and property of t-shirt.

When he came back his hands were behind his back and Matt was right behind him. "ER...Slapshot, as painful as this is I know the pain that I inflicted on you is a lot worse. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I apologize to you and I hope you aren't scared of me anymore." Seth said then handed me something that was rolled up. When I unrolled it my jaw dropped. It was exactly I had asked for his hockey jersey. I sat there for a few seconds finally drawn out of my reverie by Seth's voice. "What is there something wrong with it?" He asked.

"No, it's just that I never thought you would actually give it to me. You've never parted with it, you love this thing." I said regaining my voice.

"Yes I do love that jersey but I love you more. Things can be replaced people can't." He said.

"Neither can animals." I said.

"You're right but Squisherred has led a good life with people who love him. He'll be around for a while longer don't condemn him to living in pain just because you want to be selfish." Matt said sitting next to me. I lowered the jersey into my lap and looked down.

"I know but it's so hard." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it for right now." Seth said kneeling in front of me. "Look I said I'd do anything for you so I'll keep Ni-Squish happy until the vet decides he's in too much pain to live much longer and the humane thing to do would be to put him down. I'll even call you at your school if it happens before you come home."

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course hell I'd even jump off a bridge for you if it meant you would love me again." Seth said.

"So if I told you the only way I would stop hating you is if you jumped off a 100 foot bridge you'd do it?" I asked.

"No...well yeah. I love you Elizabeth and I don't want you to go back to school hating me." The seriousness in his eyes and voice hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped up from my bed and hugged Seth the best I could. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me off my feet in a tight hug.

"I love you too Seth." I whispered. He put me back down and as I pulled the jersey over my head Matt sighed.

"I know you want to stay here but we have to get back kid and if we leave now we'll get back around midnight." I nodded and with one last hug to my dad and Seth we got in the car and started the trip back.

* * *

_Well there's your chapter. It was nice and long and hopefully will keep you tied over until I can bring myself to update again. Tune in next time. And review if you feel like it._


	16. A Plethora of Flashbacks

**Alright here is your next chapter. Aside from being just a little mad I have to leave my dorm room to post these because our network is down, enjoy the chapter and I was thinking about doing something with Kenny in the future. Linda will also make an appearance after their Christmas break is over. I own nothing and enjoy the plethora of flashbacks.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Plethora of Flashbacks**

On the drive back I got to thinking about the first time I met or rather was introduced to Coach Bombay.

**Flashback  
**Matt was taking me to Mickey's to see when Charlie's next practice was so I could find out whether or not I could play for the team. When I got there I saw Charlie in discussion with a man wearing a Ducks jacket. As I went to sit down I overheard Charlie get mad because the guy said he was turning the team over to some other guy. I followed Charlie out and into an alleyway.

"Charlie come on stop." I called out to him.

"Leave me alone." He called back.

"Charizard would you at least talk to me? Please?" He stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Please just tell me what's wrong and who was that guy?"

"That _was_ Coach Bombay."

"Was? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He turned the team over. I finally get a coach I like and he bails on us."

"Hey Char don't be like that, it's probably better for the team. Who'd he turn the team over to any way?"

"Mr. Hall, you know Jesse and Terry's dad."

"Ok see at least Mr. Hall won't bail on you. I mean he's got kids on the team to think about."

"I don't care I don't want to play any more."

"You and I both know you don't mean that right?" I asked kinda worried.

"Of course I don't but I don't want to talk about it anymore please just let it go right now Lizzy." I nodded and he went off farther down the alleyway to where some of his other friends were. I recognized a few of them to be Karp and Peter but the rest I didn't know. I sighed and made my way back to the diner hoping that Aunt Cass wouldn't ask where Charlie was.

"Hey kiddo everything alright with him?" Matt asked when I got back.

"No." I answered. "But it will be eventually, you know Charlie." I added as an after thought.

"Oh sorry, Gordon this is my little sister that I was telling you about Lizzy Jacobs. Lizzy this _is_ Charlie's hockey coach Gordon Bombay." Matt said.

"Charlie said you gave up on them." I said not shaking Gordon's out-stretched hand.

"Yeah but your brother here just knocked some sense into me."

"Hey Lizzy can I get you something?" Aunt Cass asked.

"The usual." I answered turning back to Gordon. "I guess it's nice to meet the guy that my cousin looks up to and has come to respect greatly." I shook his hand hesitantly.

"So Matt tells me you're good at hockey."

"So what of it?" I snapped taking a sip of chocolate milk.

"Wait a minute I've seen you before. You were with Fulton Reed the day my window was shattered and windshield was cracked in the alleyway."

"Yeah sorry about the windshield I didn't mean to hit it. You just happened to drive by when I missed the old trunk. Fult doesn't like shooting back into the alley." I answered scratching the back of my head.

"Lizzy. Dad's gonna ground you for a week when he hears about this." Matt scolded.

"No it's ok really. I've been looking for you and I wanted to see if you wanted to play. How do you know Fulton?"

"I live like five minutes walking distance from him. Right on the edge of districts 5 and 9. You've already bailed on the team once what's stopping you from doing it again?"

"Like I said your brother knocked some sense into me. Do you ever make a shot?"

"Four out of five. The shots I don't make are the ones Fulton does."

"How would you like to play for me?" Bombay asked.

"I don't know I mean you say Matt knocked some sense into you but I still don't know if I can trust you."

"If I promise not to bail on the team again will you play?"

"I'll have to think about it but if I do decide to join then I'll be at your next game." I answered.  
**End Flashback**

Matt must have noticed I had gone quiet. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The fist time I met Bombay. Well it was the second time I saw him but the first time I actually met him."

"Oh that day. Do you remember the first time you met the team?"

"Yeah." I thought about it.

**Flashback  
**Matt had pulled up to the rink and dropped me off. It was right before the game against the Huskies. I stepped out and pulled my bag out of the trunk of his car. "Remember what I've taught you kiddo and you'll do fine." He said before going to park. I went in and was about to enter the locker room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," A boy said.

"Hey," I answered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just got put on the team. Name's Elizabeth Jacobs but most people just call me Lizzy."

"Adam Banks, transfer from the Hawks, apparently they redrew the districts and I was playing for the wrong team. I don't really care just as long as I get to play."

"Same here I mean just playing hockey. Ready to meet the team?" I asked.

"I guess let's see if they'll accept us." He sighed. We went in and all the kids in the room stopped and stared. I glanced over at Adam just as Bombay walked in. He looked at the two of us and then at the team.

"Hey I didn't think the two of you would show up." Bombay answered.

"Yeah well we just want to play hockey." Adam answered for us.

"Well ok," he said turning to the team. "Ducks you all know Adam Banks and this is Lizzy Jacobs."

"On behalf of the Ducks I would like to say welcome..." Charlie said but a black kid cut him off.

"Cake-eater." He started until a kid with red hair and glasses made a few comments. "Shut up Averman." The red-headed kid looked over at a cubby one and muttered something. "Putting on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're a real Duck. Either of you." He spat sending both me and Adam dirty looks. I found out later that the kid's name was Jesse Hall. We ended up being close friends. I looked over at Charlie who looked worried and Fulton who looked mad. They both flinched a bit as he shoved past us. The rest of the team slowly filed out and Fulton gave me a sympathetic glance as he walked past.

"They're a good group once you get to know them." Bombay said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

"Well suit up I'll see you on the ice." Adam and I looked around.

"Maybe they'll come around."

"Yeah maybe." Adam didn't sound too convinced.

"Hey if they don't it'll be the two of us against them. We don't need them." I smirked. He smiled slightly and we changed.  
**End Flashback**

We crept back into the house at one o'clock in the morning on the 28th and I slept until like noon that day. When I did wake up someone was shaking me. "What's going on?"

"You tell us. You were having a nightmare or something. I swear you were yelling and thrashing around." Julie said sitting on the edge my bed.

"You would have given Fulton a black eye if Julie here didn't have quick reflexes." Luis put in. I sighed lean back against my headboard. I looked around at Dean, Fulton, Luis, Julie, Dwayne, Aaron, and Kenny.

"Sorry Fult." I muttered.

"It's ok. What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

"The day I left the Ducks. Well the day I told you I was movin'." I sighed.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"It was the day Bombay went to try out for the minors..." I trailed off thinking about it.

**Flashback  
**We were all standing at the bus stop giving him words of advice. After he got on the bus he turned back to us and said "Hey Ducks no matter what happens I'll see you next season. We got a title to defend." The bus door shut and pulled away down the street. Most of the team followed the bus to the corner waving until it was out of sight. After it was they turned around to go home and I started crying.

"Hey Skater-aide don't cry he'll be back next season." Charlie said.

"That's just the thing Charlie. He will, I won't." I answered.

"What are you talking about?" Fulton asked.

"I'm...I'm...I'm moving in a few days. Dad wanted to wait until after this season to sign. Since the last game was two days ago the season's over. He signed the contract and called the moving company yesterday."

"Where Lizzy, where?" Connie asked quietly.

"Texas, Austin to be exact. They expect him on Monday, so we're leaving in two days and probably get in sometime on Saturday. They decided to let Matt stay here so that it would be easier for him to stay in the minors."

"You can't go. You just can't we need you here." Fulton said.

"I tried to get them to let me stay with Matt but they said a 21 year old can't take care of an 11 year old because his schedule was too unpredictable. There's nothing else I can do." I explained.

"Mom you can do something can't you? You could let her stay with us right?" Charlie asked looking up at his mom.

"I'm sorry Charlie we don't have enough room and even if we did Robert wants her to stay with the family. I'm sorry."

"But we are family." Charlie argued.

"Sorry I've already tried and he said no." Aunt Cass said putting her foot down.

"Then I propose a party." Tammy said.

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah sort of a going away/we're state champs party." Tammy replied.

"Great idea Tammy." I said. The rest agreed.

"Where at?" Connie asked bringing our sprits down a bit.

"We could have it in our basement it's fully furnished and big enough for the entire team." Tommy put in.

"Sounds great. When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school? Every one could talk to their parents tonight and call us after dinner with your answers." Tammy suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Alright see y'all later. Come on Fulton." I said starting the long trek back to my house with Fulton.  
**End Flashback**

"I thought that was the worse day of my life. I was wrong." Fulton said after I had explained it.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" I asked pulling back the covers. The guys walked out leaving just me and Fulton. I picked up my stereo speakers and sat it by the door. Then I turned the sound almost as far as it would go and flipped it on to the CD I had in the player. After a few seconds I sat down in the far corner pulling Fulton down with me.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked leaning close.

"These walls have ears and I know what I want you talk about you don't want anyone else to hear." I answered. He nodded. "What did you mean you were wrong about that day being the worse day of your life?"

"It was bad but the day you left and the day after were worse. I needed my best friend."

"You don't mean that Fulton, not the way you said. When I told you I was leaving you said and I quote 'You can't go. You just can't we need you here.' You paused and then mumbled 'I need you here.' Fulton you didn't need me as your best friend you meant something else." I said.

"That's all I meant I swear." Fulton answered. I looked up at him and took in his facial expression. He was lying.

"You're lying again Fult." I said. "I've been your best friend since we were in diapers I know you too well. I know when you lie to me." I looked at him closer and traced the faint scar under his left eye with my thumb.

"Ok when we were younger I had a crush on you. I liked you a lot. Anytime I couldn't be with you I was torn a part. Then when you said you were moving, it felt like my world was crashing down around me. I thought that if maybe you had stayed then maybe some day we could be more than just friends. But as you can see things didn't quiet work out that way. You fell for my best friend." He explained looking away.

"Fult, do you still feel that way?" I asked making him look at me again.

"I don't know." He said looking at me. His eyes were filled with emotion.

"You know there's only one way to find out. Granted Dean might decide to kill us but it will help you figure out how you feel." I said leaning towards him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to ruin anything between you and Port. You're both my..."

"Fult listen to me I'll handle Dean he'll be ok. The question isn't do I want to do this because I want to help my best friend, the question is do you want to know how you feel about me?"

"Ok." He said nodding. "How do we...?" He started but I cut him off.

"Like this..." I trailed off kissing him gently. My stomach tightened when he kissed me back but I didn't know if it was because I had feelings for him or if it was because the puzzle of me and Fulton was finally complete and I was worried about what Dean was going to say. He pulled back slowly and looked at me sheepishly smiling. "You didn't feel it did you?" I asked.

"No I'm sorry Lizzy, I'll be here for you if this ruins your relationship." He said. His face was saying that we were nothing more between us but the care and protection of being best friends. I nodded still running my thumb over his scar.

"Don't worry about Dean I told you I'd figure out how to work it out with him. I pushed you into this and he won't be able to hate you. If he gets mad at all he'll be mad at me and not you. Don't worry Fult." I said he nodded but I could tell he was still shaky on it.

"You are going to tell Port then?" He asked resting his left hand over my right on his cheek.

"Yeah, do you remember how you got this scar?" I asked brushing over it again. He nodded.

**Flashback  
**We were standing in the alley where we always played target practice in. I had made about 8 goals to Fulton's 2. This was before we had joined the team but both of us were still wearing helmets with plastic glass face masks. The next one I hit bounced off the top and ricocheted back at us.

"Fulton duck!" I yelled.

"Wha...?" He said but 'crack.' The puck hit his mask and broke the faceplate inward and a piece cut his cheek. I got the piece out but we had to go back to my house to get it fixed.

Once Matt fixed him up he said it would scar and that it did.  
**End Flashback**

"Did I ever apologize for that?" I asked.

"It was a day I will never forget because not only do I see it every time I look in the mirror but it was also the day you apologized every five minutes." Fulton said. I opened my mouth to say some thing but Fulton cut me off. "And you also apologized for apologizing. I forgive you Lizzy it was an accident, don't worry about it." He said.

"Hey Fult!" I barely heard some one yell. I clicked my stereo off and heard people yelling at us.

"Port must want us to go now." He said chuckling.

"Yeah I got to get dressed then I guess it's time to face the music."

"Are you going to meet the guys down at the pond?"

"No I think I'm going to stay here today." I answered. "But could you send Dean in after about two minutes?" He nodded and after wishing me good luck he walked out. After I finished changing I let Dean in.

"Fulton said you needed to talk to me and he wouldn't meet my eyes. What's going on ER?" Dean asked. I sat down on my bed with my back against the head board and a pillow in my lap.

"Yeah I do and it's probably because you're not gonna like what I have to tell you."

"You aren't dumping me are you?"

"No but you might want to sit down."

"ER." His tone was warning me.

"Sit down Dean." I said in a forceful tone. He swallowed hard but sat down at the foot of my bed. "Fulton and I were talking about the day I left and he told me something. He told me that he had a crush on me and maybe if I had stayed it would have worked out but that I fell for his best friend."

"Where are you taking this ER?" He asked.

"I'm getting there. I asked if he still felt the way he used to but he didn't know. I just had to find out Dean it would have ate at me until I did find out you have to believe that it wasn't his fault." I said looking at my hands and clutching my pillow tightly.

"Lizzy tell me right now. What did you do?" He demanded.

"We um...No I...Yeah I kissed him." I said quietly not looking up. He just sat there. I didn't know if he had heard me because I couldn't see his face and he wasn't moving but I hope he did because I didn't really want to repeat it.

"You did what?" He asked. His voice was strained and it was like he was choking on the words.

"I..." I started.

"No I heard you and I don't want you to repeat it but I just can't believe you would do that behind my back with my best friend no less. He and Charlie were the only two I thought you could be alone with without me having to worry about whether or not you were going to cheat on me but I guess I was wrong." He said in a low tone. I glanced at him then quickly looked back at my hands. He was mad. And I mean really mad.

"Dean please you have to understand. I get it if you're mad at me I can take that. Please don't be mad at Fulton. Dean I swear it was not his idea of fault at all. He asked how he could find out whether or not he still had those feelings for me and that was the only way I could think of to check. Please Dean I pulled him into it and he just sat there. Dean please if anything get mad at me, take it out on me, I don't care how but please I'm begging you don't be mad at Fulton and don't take it out on him. He doesn't deserve it. It was my fault please understand that Dean." I said begging.

"I understand ER, but this is a lot to think about. I'm plenty mad that the two of you could pull something like this behind my back and now I should go before I do or say something I'll regret."

"Could you tell Fulton he can take my car to practice?" Dean just nodded and walked to the door. "And could you send Matt in?" He nodded again and walked to the stairs. I swallowed hard looking at the ceiling trying to hold back tears.

* * *

_There you go and yes I know it was short but that's only because what happens next I want all in the same chapter. As a side note Charizard the Pokemon didn't come out until 1996 where as the nickname would have been created in the late 80's early 90's. You should all review and tune in next time._


	17. Skating?

**Well I think I've come up with a way to get more reviews: It's a game I like to call _Guess where this quote came from._ Today's quote:**

**"Who said hockey was supposed to be fun?"**

**Remember I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Skating?**

As I was trying not to cry Matt came in. "Hey kid something wrong?" He asked sitting in my computer chair.

"I don't know. I think I might have ruined my relationship with Dean but we'll have to wait and see what happens with that."

"Oh look Becca don't worry he'll be ok after he thinks about it. It'll turn out fine."

"Matt I want to ask you something but you got to promise not to laugh."

"Why would I...?"

"Just promise Matt."

"Alright I promise."

"Matt you know how I said I haven't skated in 5 years and everything?"

"Yeah?"

"Well seeing you guys out there skating and playing hockey got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well that maybe I was wrong."

**Matt's PoV**  
When I walked into my sister's dorm room at Eden Hall I was scared she wasn't going to accept me. Chris said she would but I was still a bit shaky on it. I also thought that after I drove to Ohio to threaten my brother she would hate me and never talk to me again but as we sit here and talk I realize how much like my mom she really is. I think I know where this conversation is headed but I still had to make sure.

"Wrong about what Teddy Bear?"

"Wrong about..." She trailed off looking like it might have been a bad idea to ask me.

"Teddy are you asking me to help you brush up on your skating skills?" I asked taking a chance and hoping and praying to high heavens that was what Lizzy was asking. I didn't want to hope too high by thinking she as asking me for hockey practice but that thought did occur in the back of my mind.

"Yeah I mean if it ain't too much trouble with everything you already have going on and all." She said, her southern accent coming through nice and strong.

"Not at all first off do you have roller skates?"

"Yeah."

"What about ice skates?"

"Seth bought me some last Christmas."

"Alright but I promised Charlie last night on the ride back that I would come to practice today. I'm sorry but we'll have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to start ok?"

"Alright." She still seemed unsure about all of this.

"Look Aaron will still be here and so will Chris and Ben if you need anything." I said comfortingly.

"Thanks Matt." She said. "Oh and will you send Aaron in please?" I nodded and left the room finding Aaron in the living room watching TV.

"Aaron, Lizzy needs to talk to you. She's in her room." I left it at that and drove down to the pond where the team was already practicing ready to start giving tips.

**ER's PoV**  
The next morning the breakfast table was a frosty place. I think everyone could sense what had happened or at least something had happened but no one was saying anything. "We had better get going. Charlie wanted us there by nine." Julie said.

"I think he's becoming the new Captain Blood." Kenny said.

"He just wants y'all to be good." I said.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's training us too hard." Luis put in.

"Come on it can't be that bad." I argued.

"Yeah believe what you want about your cousin but..." Dean put in but was cut off by the phone.

"'Scuse me I have to get that." I said getting up to answer that. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's me I just wanted to make sure everyone knew the plans for today." Charlie's voice came from the other end.

"Your practice starts at nine and ends at 1:30?" I asked.

"That's not enough time." Charlie argued.

"Charlie that's 4 and a half hours. They're on break let them have fun too Charlie." I begged.

"Oh alright. Everything ok between you and Portman?" He asked.

"That's none of your business Charlie."

"Skater-aide, I know you don't like me butting in but I just want to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"It's the other way around Charlie and don't worry about it. Somehow it'll work itself out."

"If you say so." Charlie mumbled.

"I do but now you know and agree to my plan right?"

"Yes I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Char." We hung up and I made my way back to the table.

"What's up?" Dwayne asked.

"That's was Charlie, just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on."

"You mean practice today from 9 till 5?" Julie asked.

"No practice from 9 till 1:30. It's only four hours and then after that there's an arcade and a strip mall and of course the Mall of America." I said.

"You mean he's giving us the afternoon off?" Kenny asked.

"Yup from now until the end of break you can only practice for four hours a day the rest of the time is yours to do as you please." I said.

"How will Charlie agree to this?"

"You don't know my cousin as well as you thought you did. I'm spoiled and his baby cousin, he'll see my reasons and agree. As the baby of the family you learn how to get what you want when you want it." I smirked.

Luis coughed but I could have sworn it sounded more like "Bitch." Obviously I wasn't the only one who heard it.

"Hey." Dean and Fulton both exclaimed. Dean stood up and Fulton walked into the room.

"I didn't say anything." Luis said.

"Let it go. Julie was right you had all better go."

"How many cars we taking?" Dwayne asked.

"I figure three. I want to give you guys some more tips today and I know Portman had planned on going and since you won't all fit in the Mustang and the Vette alone and I wanted to leave right after practice while you guys were out sight seeing I figured it would be the easiest way." Matt said.

"And just who's driving?" Kenny asked.

"The only three with licenses. Me, Portman, and Fulton." Matt responded. "Fult I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind you driving his truck."

"It's ok Dad's out of town on business again and Mom's letting me drive his car until he gets back." Fulton answered. Matt nodded and they left. I hung around with Aaron and Chris that morning as Ben went out on an errand run.

Around 11:30 Ben came back. "Hey Lizzy, ready to go?" He asked.

"Go where? I asked.

"Airport, Russ lands in half an hour remember?"

"Oh yeah." I stood and got ready to leave. Once at the airport I looked around. "Gate 3A, LA, California to Minneapolis, Minnesota flight 213." I said. We found our way down to the gate just in time for people to start getting off. "Can't see anything."

"I see him." Ben said lifting his arm and waving. Soon Russ appeared in front of us.

"How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"Good yours?" Russ asked.

"Well Christmas was good but right now things are just a bit rocky."

"What'd Portman do now?"

"Let's walk and talk." I said leading the way. "You do have other luggage right?"

"Yeah."

"It's not really what Portman did it's what I did." I sucked in my lower lip and started chewing on it.

"Hey you're an ex-hockey duck we stick together no matter what."

"I don't know I mean only me, Fulton, and Dean know what happened."

"Maybe that's a good thing I mean people on this team can't really keep secrets."

"I know but apparently they can to an extent."

"I won't tell anyone I promise." I sighed as we picked up his stuff.

"Alright but you have to swear you won't say anything to anyone."

"I swear." He said. I could see the honesty in his eyes. So on our walk out to the truck I told him what had happened. "Oh wow. Don't worry about it Portman will figure it out but I think he needs a little shove."

"Russ you promised you wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"And I won't but I'll come up with something. Before the end of break you'll be back in his arms doing all that mushy gushy stuff." Russ said wrinkling his nose as we loaded his stuff into the truck.

"Thanks." I answered climbing in before him.

"So you have two choices I can either take you to where the rest of the ducks are or I can take you back to the house." Ben told Russ.

"The ducks are practicing aren't they?" Russ asked.

"Yeah but only for another hour and 15 minutes. Then the out of state ducks are going sight seeing. That is unless Charlie has turned into Captain Blood."

"I guess some practice won't hurt." Ben nodded and told me to call Adam. I punched in his number and let it ring. Russ started laughing at my funny faces. "Do you do that every time you don't get an answer?"

"Only when they have strange ring tones. This one happens to be something by Dream." I said.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Adam?"

"No it's Jesse."

"Jess-mister what you doing answering Adam's phone?"

"Hey Lizzy, Cake-eater's showing off on the ice again."

"So you're still down at the duck pond then?" I asked.

"Yeah although the game's a little uneven."

"I can fix that." I told him then to Ben I said "Turn left at the next light."

"You playing again?"

"No but I'm bringing someone who does play."

"Jesse off the phone." I heard some one yell in the back ground.

"Shut up." Jesse yelled back.

"Jesse you're on." I heard a female voice say closer than the last had been.

"See ya soon." I said.

"Bye girl." He said then hung up. We made it to the pond and Russ and I climbed out. After he got his hockey stuff from the bed of the truck I looked out over the ice. "Russ." Jesse called.

"Told ya I'd bring someone who could play." I said as the team abandoned the game. "Charlie can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and we walked over to where my Mustang sat.

"So what's up?"

"I want to make a deal with you." I said sitting on the cold trunk of my car.

"Alright what did you have in mind?" Charlie asked.

"If you only practice for four and a half hours a day I'll...Umm...I'll"

"You'll meet my girlfriend and try to get along with here when we get back to Eden Hall."

"That what I have to do?" He nodded. "Fine you got yourself a deal." I sighed walking back to where the team was gathered.

"You gonna stick around?" Matt asked.

"No I'm gonna head home but I'll see you there. Have fun guys." With that Ben drove us home. After Matt came back we got to work.

"Hey Teddy Bear, go get your blades and meet me at the basement door." Matt said.

When I got there he led me down the stairs and to the farthest door. I finally remembered what was in the basement. At the bottom of the stairs there was a hallway. The door on the left side led to a game/TV room, the one on the right was the room Chris and Ben used to practice pitching and catching. Even now I could hear the soft thump of the ball against the padded wall that had been installed to absorb the shock of the pitches when Ben missed or Ben wasn't around to play with. There was also a pitching machine Ben used when Chris was too busy. I cracked that door slightly and saw Aaron in there practicing. The door next to it was a bathroom and there was one other door in the hallway and it was the one at the end.

When Matt opened the door my jaw dropped. I had forgotten that the door led to our skating rink that had floor to ceiling walls on 1 and a half sides and a low wooden wall that ran the rest of the way. To get on to the actual floor you had to remember where the door in the wall was. The rink was like an actual rink completely stocked with bathrooms, a concession stand, benches, a few extra pairs of skates, and a couple of lockers. As I looked at it a memory hit me.

I was 5 years old, Seth was 9, and Matt was 15 I think. I was standing in that room and Matt and Seth were bored and didn't want to play roller hockey. It was summer and they didn't have a way to get to an ice rink. So Matt got the smart idea to fill the rink up with 3 inches of extremely hot water and then turn the AC in the room as cold as it cold as it would go. Three hours later they had a homemade ice rink. They were skating around practicing when our dad opened the door.

"Oh there you are Lizzy. I wondered where you had gotten to." I remember him saying. "What are you doing? Watching your brothers practice?" Then he noticed that they had their ice skates on. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad since except for right before I went to Eden Hall. "Matthew Anthony Jacobs, Seth Thomas Jacobs what have you done to this floor?" He yelled. Long story short he grounded them for three months straight and had to get the floor replaced from where it had been warped from the water.

"Well come on." Matt said snapping me out of my trance. He spent the rest of the afternoon helping me get the hang of skating again this time without the ice. At first I was quite awful but eventually I got the hang of it. He turned to me as we took off our blades. "Becca I really think that tomorrow afternoon you'll be ready to hit the ice again." He said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Don't worry my baby you'll do fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise by the time you go back to school you'll be as comfortable on the ice as you are on the baseball field or damn near close." So the next morning he continued my training in the basement and around 11 he told me to pack a bag for a trip to the ice rink. Matt spent the morning of New Year's Eve down at the pond and that afternoon took me ice skating again. We only had three days left in our vacation so Charlie cut practices to two hours and spent the rest of the time hanging around my house. Matt decided two days before we went back that I was as good as I could be so he let me hang out around the house.

"Hey Aaron." I said sitting down next to him on the 2nd of January.

"Yeah?" He asked

"I know you go back tomorrow and all and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not spending that much time with you."

"It's ok besides I knew you were doing what you had to do and Chris and Ben were good company, with all your baby pictures and deep dark secrets and the like."

"They did not."

"Ok so I only saw a few of your baby pictures and they helped with some baseball practice and stuff. But it's good to see you smile again. Juliet what happened?"

"It's nothing really just slight boyfriend problems."

"You know why I won't date you?"

"No why?"

"First off you're too good of a friend and secondly it's against my personal rules to date a player."

"You're funny remind me to laugh next time."

"Oh come I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." I said glancing over at Dean.

The entire team was just hanging around laughing and joking and just hanging so I didn't feel too bad except when Charlie said "Hey Lizzy can you come with me for a second?" I knew whatever he wanted was going to be a bad thing.

I followed him to the very same pantry my brothers used to lock me in when I was being annoying. I however found out my lock picking skills worked very well and that there was a secret room where I could just hang out until my brothers decided to let me out and flipped out because I wasn't there.

He pushed me in and then I heard the lock click and footsteps retreating. I flipped on the lights and walked around inside. Our pantry was actually a pretty decent size. Behind me I heard the door open, close, and lock again. Before I even heard the voice on the outside I knew who had locked us in here and why. "Sorry man but you have to work this out." Russ said. I sighed as Russ walked away. I knew Dean was right behind me and this was Russ's way of fixing things without saying anything. I turned around and saw I was right. He was leaning backwards against the door looking at his feet with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"You know why this happened right?" I asked quietly.

"No." He answered stubbornly.

"Come on Dean I know you ain't that dense. They hate our fighting as much as I do." He didn't answer so I went on. "Do I have to say it again Goose? I'm extremely sorry, truly I am, but I just had to find out or else it would have been bugging me." I said.

He stood there and then let out a sigh. He glanced up quickly and then looked back down. "How would you feel if our positions were reversed?"

"Pretty grossed out I mean you kissing Fulton?" I shuddered.

"You know what I meant." He snapped glaring at me. I dropped my gaze and backed up quickly.

"I would try to understand."

"Even if it was me and Julie." He asked.

"I know you and Julie are close and maybe even felt something for each other when you played in the games. I would take that into consideration especially if it had my reason behind it. You two were just seeing if there was anything left over." I said.

"It just doesn't make any sense. He's my best friend."

"He was my best friend first and when you are as close to a girl as Fulton is to me sometimes you think that maybe something can come out of that friendship. Sometimes you don't know if all you're feeling for the other one is platonic or sensual. What happened between us was the last piece of the puzzle and helped clear that up. We both now know that there is nothing but platonic feelings for each other. What I feel in Fulton's company is the same thing I feel when I'm in Adam or Jesse's company, an extremely good and close friendship. It's not the same as what I feel when I see you, when you hold me close, when we kiss. I know that when I'm with you my world completely stops and I wish time would do the same. What I feel for Fulton is platonic but with you it's more than that."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah most of the feelings I have for you are sensual."

"Really? Like if you could do anything right now, anything at all, what would you do?"

"Without worrying about what anyone thought or caring if anyone could see us?"

"Yes."

"Well I would...um well it's kinda embarrassing."

"It's ok I promise I won't laugh." I looked up at him to see that he hadn't moved from where he had been standing but his facial features weren't as harsh as they had been. I chewed on my lower lip and he pushed away from the door and took a few steps toward me.

"Well if I could do anything and not have to worry about anything I would bull you down on this here floor and make out with you all night but I don't think that's ever gonna happen again."

"And why not?" He growled crossing his arms over his chest. I dropped my gaze to the floor and back away as far as I could from him.

* * *

_Here's your hint it's a Disney movie. Leave your answer in the review. Thanks for reading._


	18. Forgiveness before school starts

**Well that didn't work as well as I thought it would as I got just one review. Although they didn't guess I do appreciate the review AznIntegra. The correct answer to who said it was Coach Bombay when he was Captain Blood during the after game sprints. Again I own nothing please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Forgiveness before school starts**

"Um...Well...Look Dean you've made it one hundred percent painfully clear that you are mad at me and if I did that I would have to worry about the team and my brothers seeing and you know my personal life stays personal." I said.

"Did you assume I was mad at you?"

"Kinda but like I said you made it painfully obvious."

"You know...I guess I'm not so mad anymore. I think I understand it's just sometimes my temper works much faster than my head or heart."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. Listen I love you my Maverick and I don't want that to change."

"So you're forgiving me for what happened?"

"Yes baby I forgive you." He said. I glanced up and watched as he dropped his arms and walked to me. When he stopped in front of me I chanced a look at his face. His hazel eyes were soft and kind and his smile told me he cared deeply for me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mav." Dean answered. He stepped forward slightly and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I do too. I shouldn't have done it and I knew that and it wasn't fair to you at all. I want to make that up to you." I answered looking back at my shoes. I could feel him griping my chin tightly but yet still firmly and pulling it back up.

"Lizzy shut up." Dean demanded.

"But I..." I started but never got to finish because his lips crashed down on mine. "Mmmm..." I moaned into the kiss.

His hands dropped down to my waist and mine traveled slowly up his stomach to his highly toned abs from there to his broad muscled chest along his strong biceps and finally along his shoulders coming to rest behind his neck pulling him closer but he pulled back out of breath. I smiled licking my lips slightly, savoring his taste.

"Did you like that?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you believe me now that I forgive you?" Again I nodded. "Was that enough for you?" He asked kissing my cheek softly. I knew our little make-out session wasn't over yet.

"Never." I replied in a low voice.

"Well then I'll just have to fix that now won't I?" He asked moving in to kiss me again.

"Not here." I whispered laying my finger against his soft lips. He gave me a confused look.

"What? I thought that's what you wanted." He said.

"Here we can be interrupted like I said. Come on I'll show you something only my dad knows about." I said moving to the door.

"But we're locked in." He tried pointing out.

"Oh Dean how little you know of my childhood." I said shaking my head and lifting a can of beans slightly. I slid the piece of broken wire coat hanger from under it and stuck it in the lock. After jiggling it around a bit I heard the lock click. "My brothers loved locking me in here so I figured how to pop the lock. I want to show you where I used to hide until I heard them tearing the house apart. I know it works on Charlie too." I replaced my handy dandy lock pick and turned the handle. "Be very quiet or else they'll hear you." I whispered taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to the third floor.

I looked down the hall and thought for a few moments. "Lets see here, 1st door office, 2nd storage, 3rd 4th and 5th guest rooms, 6th balcony, ah ha 7th door my space." I muttered. I walked to that door and pulled it open.

"It's a closet." Dean said behind me. I looked around at the toddler games on the shelves.

"Well this part yes but if you count windows on the outside third floor then do the same on the inside you come up one short inside. Everyone always figured it was a false window but now you know better. Now shut that door." I said feeling for the hidden vertical crack. Once I found it I tapped on the left side of it twice, and the wall swung backwards. I stepped out of the way letting him through. "Welcome to my safe haven." I said.

"Aside from the attic?"

"Yeah when I don't want anyone to know where I'm at I come here." He stepped to the middle of the room and I shut the door.

"It's not at all like your room was."

"Yeah my dad knew I hated the color pink but didn't want to upset Alicia so he realized there was a hidden room here. He thinks it might have been used as part of a hideout once or something so he fixed it up just the way I liked it. Sky blue walls, a black ceiling with the summer night sky painted on it, a couch, two bean bags, tons of toys, and he said he'd put a TV in here when I got older but we moved before he could do so." I explained.

"That was nice of him but I do believe we were in the middle of something."

"I believe you are right there Goose." I said walking over to him and gently pushing on his chest making him walk backwards. He hit the arm of the couch and with a final shove he fell over backwards landing on the couch.

"Mmmm feisty just how I like you." He said pulling me on top of him. I smirked and kissed his cheek. "You know I love you right?"

"Mm-hmm now hush Dean. Best guess we have about 15 minutes max before they realize we're gone."

"And I want full usage of that time." He said in a deep voice. His hand gently gripped the back of my neck pulling my lips to meet his and I complied heavily and hungrily my eyes fluttering shut as the kiss intensified. Dean's hands slid down my back to my waist pulling me flush against him. I slid my hands upwards again and let them rest on his strong broad shoulders.

"Dean," I whispered against his lips.

"Hush." He answered sliding his hands between my t-shit and sweatshirt. I pulled away only so he could lift my sweatshirt over my head and throw it to the floor.

"Thanks." I muttered as he pulled me back down.

"Would you quit talking and come back here?" He ordered gently. I smirked but did as he ordered. I slid my hands downwards and then back up under his black t-shirt. "Mmmm." He moaned in to the kiss. I began drawing small circles on his stomach and that elicited more moans from him. I smiled against his lips as he whispered "Don't stop."

"Hadn't planed on it." I answered.

"I said come back here and that's what I meant." He said moving one hand back up pressing me back against his lips and in a matter of moments his tongue was brushing my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues began a dance only they knew. My hands stopped and somehow he flipped us over. "You move away too much." He said as he broke the kiss and removed his t-shirt that joined my sweatshirt on the floor. I took in the sight and smirked. "What now?" He whispered.

"Nothing just thinking. Remember what my Aunt Cass said when I told her we were dating? That I said I would make you mine when I saw you at the JV/Varsity showdown last year?" He nodded. "What I actually said was 'Hey look Aunt Cass,' then I pointed to you and went on saying 'If my stupid dad ever sends me here and he's still here you can bet he will be mine.' She answered with 'because he has a nice chest?' I nodded and we dropped the subject but she was right you do have a nice chest." I said.

He blushed slightly and kissed me again almost forcing his tongue in my mouth but I didn't stop him. It was getting really passionate and I could tell we were really making up for the lost time. He broke the kiss and kissed my cheek working his way down my neck nipping and sucking occasionally. "Dean, you have to go farther down unless you want to be killed." I said tilting my head back. He took the hint and moved down to my collar bone lightly biting and sucking to leave his mark there. After he saw he was successful at it he started licking it for a bit so it didn't hurt too much. He started to move back up but I heard a voice in the hallway.

I put my finger to his lips and listened. "What do you suggest I tell Matt? His sister and Portman were locked in the pantry but somehow they got out and now we can't find them? Yeah I see that going about as well as a cat in a swimming pool." Charlie barked.

"Told ya it'd freak him out." I whispered.

"I didn't say you had to tell him anything yet Charlie I'm just saying that she's around the house somewhere. She's a really smart girl trust me. She can turn any room into a secret hiding place when she knows her brothers are looking for her. I've been with her a few times in that situation myself." Dwayne answered.

"Maybe you're right, I mean her shoes are still by the door and so is her coat so she has to be in the house but I can't help but think it's all my fault. If I hadn't locked them in the same room together she wouldn't be hiding."

"Charlie, it's not your fault we all wanted for them to make up, even me, so don't blame yourself. Let's go back to the living room see how every one else did." I smiled as they walked away. I could tell Dean was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You know we can't leave just yet." Dean said. 'Why not' I wondered. "If we leave now they can tell what we've been doing and it's none of their business." He said as if reading my mind and moved letting me sit up and sat down next to me. "I don't know what I'd do without you and Fulton."

"Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without my cousin. He's always there for me even when I don't want him to be."

"I am too."

"I know and I'm glad I can count on you too it's just no matter what Charlie does somehow it always works out for the best when it comes to me."

"Lizzy." He said a bit disappointedly.

"Listen just forget I said that. It doesn't matter anyway." I shook my head pulling my sweatshirt back on standing up. Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around to face him. I looked down at him and saw a look in his eyes I couldn't describe. All I knew was that it made me feel bad. He pulled me closer to where he was sitting so I was standing straddling his legs. He tugged on my arm gently and made me sit on his lap. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair then down his chest coming to rest on my leg.

"Lizzy I love you to death and I'm really sorry for responding so badly to what happened. I just want to put that behind us and not bring it up again." He said running his hand up and down my arm stopping to play with the end of my hair.

"What if it does get brought up again?" I asked playing with the hem of my shirt and avoiding his gaze.

"I can't promise you it won't but I'll try not to bring it up again." I nodded and he sighed. "Please look at me Mav. Talk to me, tell me what's going through your pretty head."

"I don't know I guess I'm still scared." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned me against his still bare chest.

"Listen Mav you are my sweet, sweet baby and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you the best I can."

"What about when I need protection from you?"

"I hope I can count of Fulton for that. The two of us earned our nicknames 'the bash brothers' because of how we are on the ice." He paused "but it's more than that. We really are like brothers. I know now at least that I fully trust him and he fully trusts me. You said yourself you were Fulton's best friend first and I know I can never come between the two of you and he would be the only one I would alienate if I hurt you. He can't play both sides or the middle so he would try to stay out of it. He's like a brother to you and you know he's protective of you. I know that too and I don't want to change that. It's a good thing that to get to you people have to go through not only Charlie but also Fulton." I looked up and smiled as a door slammed down stairs.

"Thanks Dean." I said kissing him lightly. "We should get going that door slam sounded a lot like Matt's door slam. Which means if he's home we need to get back downstairs because he's bound to ask for me and Charlie has no clue where I am." I said standing and handing him his shirt. I ran my hands through my hair a few times and fixed my clothes. Then I looked at Dean. "I can take you absolutely no where can I?" He shrugged.

I sighed running my hands through his hair fixing it just right. Then I looked at his shirt and decided that it was fine so I led him out into the closet. I squeezed between him and the wall so I could shut the hidden door. There was a string attached to the back of the door that let me pull it shut all the way and after I did that I laid the string across the shelf along the wall so that no one could see there was a string sticking out of the wall.

"Crack the door carefully and look both ways." I said.

"Coasts clear." He answered. "I feel like a spy." We walked down the front stairs and paused about six steps up and looked over the railing seeing the entire team in the living room. Of course my brothers were there too and Russ was the first to look up.

"Hey I found them." He said.

"Were they lost?" Matt asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhh no." Charlie answered.

"Want to try that answer again Charlie?" Chris asked.

"Well you see..." Charlie stammered.

"Did it work?" Russ asked.

"Did what work?" I responded.

"You're not mad at each other anymore are you?" Fulton asked. I knew he thought he was treading dangerous waters and he had to be careful.

"Charlie you didn't." Matt scolded.

"Well describe exactly what I didn't do." Charlie answered.

"He did." Ben answered. I saw Guy look over at Averman and they both shrugged.

"He did." Fulton said.

"Charlie." Matt said again.

"But it worked." I jumped in.

"So it did work." Russ said.

"It started a domino effect." I said.

"So then your not." Fulton said again. I could tell Dean was rolling his eyes behind me. He spun me around, picked me up off my feet and kissed me hard on the lips. Then he set me back down and I looked over at Fulton.

"It worked. And Russ...Thanks." I said. He nodded.

A lot of the team looked confused. "What exactly happened?" Julie asked looking over at Connie.

"Don't look at me I don't know." Connie answered.

"Anybody know?" Luis asked. My brothers, Fulton, Dean, Charlie, Russ, and I raised our hands. "All I got out of that was that they weren't fighting any more."

"I could never figure out how you got out of there." Chris said.

"Out of where?" Kenny asked as Dean and I came further into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"From the time I was about 5 my brothers thought I had what they called A.L.S.S. annoying little sister syndrome. Matt decided one day how to fix it. The pantry in our kitchen is the only room in the house with the lock on the outside so usually they stuffed me in there and they could go about the day as they pleased until they figured I wasn't being annoying anymore and they'd let me out. After being locked in there a few times I realized I didn't like being that bored so I found a way to get out then I would go find somewhere to hide out until they freaked out about me being gone. Charlie and Russ decided to take the situation between me and Dean into their own hands and locked me in there with Dean until they thought we had figured it out and fixed it. It worked and then I got out again and hid until he freaked out and I heard Matt come in." I explained.

"So what were you doing while you were hiding?" Connie asked.

"Ab-so-lute-ly pos-o-tive-ly none of your business. " I answered.

"Ohhh that makes sense." Connie and Julie said exchanging glances. Adam rolled his eyes and smirked at Fulton.

"I did not need to know that." Fulton whined.

"Oh come on you know you love me Fult." I said.

"Sometimes I absolutely resent letting him date you." Fulton replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh Fulton." I shook my head.

"Why does he get away with it and I get scolded for doing something like that?" Charlie asked.

"Because dip face you're my cousin and it's expected of you, he's just my best friend and it ain't expected from him. That's why it feels nice when I know he's protecting me." I answered.

"Smart ass." Charlie muttered.

"Stop referring to my sister's ass." Matt stated firmly. Charlie sighed but nodded.

The next day, Monday Jan. 3rd, I was on my way back to the airport with just Aaron. We were standing at the gate when he took my hand. "When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Spring break maybe sooner if you come up for a game or two."

"I wish I could Juliet but you know once the season starts I'll be busy too." I had forgotten Aaron also played baseball.

"I know and I wish you could see me play. I'm on an all guy team this year, they finally conceded to putting me on a baseball team."

"I know I'll miss you." He said.

"Hey do me a favor. Promise me no matter how busy you get you won't be too busy to talk to me before bed if I call." I said.

"I promise Juliet. Promise me too."

"I promise my dear Romeo. I'll miss you so much." I said. He drew me into a tight hug.

"I have to go." He whispered.

"I know bye Aaron."

"Bye Lizzy." He answered letting me go and turning to get on his plane. Just as he reached the door to the hallway that led to the plane he turned and waved. I waved back and stood watching as he disappeared. I stood around a little longer and they shut the door. I sighed and walked back to my car. When I got back to the house I noticed my brother's were loading their bags into the bed of Ben's truck.

"Where are you...?" I started.

"Don't be selfish Lizzy." Matt told me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the 3rd baby, our classes start tomorrow we have to get going back." Ben said.

"But...but...but...it feels like we haven't spent any time together at all this break." I complained.

"Don't worry Fire-arm, we understand. You had Matt and Aaron up here we understand you wanted to talk to them more." Chris said resting his hands on my shoulders.

"But..." I tried.

"Sorry baby, I know you wanted to spend time with us but there were more important things going on. Here are our new schedules; we'll see you in May sometime." Ben said handing me a sheet of paper.

"May?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah May, we want to come up to see you play sometime but the coach is starting training sooner and our season doesn't end till May. Maybe...and this is a huge maybe, maybe if our spring break isn't the same time as yours and we don't have a game that week we'll come up to see you play. Don't worry please Lizzy." Chris ordered. I nodded and they both hugged me.

"We love you Lizzy, don't forget that." Ben said climbing in the driver's seat as Charlie came out. I leaned back against Matt as Ben started the engine. Charlie stood next to us and Matt wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Why didn't Chris drive?" Charlie asked.

"Because last time I checked Chris had a tiny Volvo and he won't drive a truck under any circumstances." I answered.

"Oh." Charlie said before pulling me inside. I sighed and followed. Not much happened the rest of the day.

The next day I was driving Fulton, Dean, Kenny, and Luis back to school while Russ, Julie, and Dwayne were riding with Matt and our stuff was split between the two trunks. After we unloaded everything Matt and I went to see the Dean.

"Hello what can I do for you?" His secretary asked.

"My name is ER Jacobs and this is my brother Matt. We were wondering if we could speak to the Dean." I said as politely as I could.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but..."

"I'm sorry but without an appointment the Dean won't be able to see you."

"But..."

"No buts Ms. Jacobs. I'm sorry but Dean Buckley is a very busy man and without an appointment he won't see you."

"Ma'am, just do me the favor and tell Dean Buckley Matt Jacobs needs to discuss something of a very important matter with him." Matt said.

"That won't change his mind." She said. "But I know your sister is very persistent person and she won't give in until she's exhausted every possibility. I'll go talk with the Dean."

I smiled at Matt who just nodded in return. "How do you know Dean Buckley?" I asked.

"Dad had to come bail Seth out once and I met up with both of them; not to mention I got him out of a slightly tight spot with Coach Wilson and Tom Riley." Matt said. The secretary came back and looked at the both of us.

"He'll see you now but you have to make it short he has a meeting to attend to shortly." The secretary said. We got up and walked into the Dean's office. He motioned for us to sit down and we did.

"Matt nice to see you again and Ms. Jacobs what can I do for you?" The Dean asked.

"It's nice to see you again too, and I hope my little sister's not giving you too much trouble."

"Not anymore than Seth ever did, it's that boyfriend of her's that's the trouble maker. Well that and his team captain."

"Ah Dean Portman and my cousin Charlie Conway."

"Charlie's your cousin?"

"Yeah his mom is our dad's sister but that's not what we're here to discuss."

"Exactly, the use of the hockey rink. I know the coaches are strict about their practices but what about when they're not practicing or playing a game? Can anyone use the ice or is it just for hockey practices?" I asked.

He sat back and thought for a moment. "Ms. Jacobs there are reasons why we have an ice rink at this school. Our hockey teams are ranked best in the state. I don't want anyone ruining that."

"That's not what I'm asking. I used to play hockey when I was younger and I still know how to skate and treat the ice. I'm not going to do anything on the ice that Charlie or Connie wouldn't do." I explained.

"That's good to know and I stand strictly against anyone other than a hockey player using the ice rink there is nothing in the rule book that specifically states someone else can't use it. I guess there won't be a problem as long as you don't skip class to use it and you don't interfere with practices or games."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So it would be ok if I skated on it?"

"Certainly as long as you aren't breaking either of the conditions I've just mentioned."

"Thank you sir." I said.

"Yes, consider us even now Dean." Matt said standing. I stood up also and we both shook hands with the Dean and then left. After a slightly teary good bye and a strict promise to keep in touch Matt left.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter and thank you for reading. Next time ER gets caught showing off, she gets upset, she meets Linda, and she meets up with someone she hasn't seen in a while. As for who you'll just have to wait and see. Tune in next time._


	19. A discovery

**Hey y'all welcome to another chapter. I own nothing though there are a few Ducks around here that I would love to own. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A discovery  
**The next few days after dinner or any long breaks I had I went to the rink and skated. Matt was right I was as comfortable on the ice as I was on the field. One day I was out there during the break between Varsity and Junior Varsity practice skating to Lee Greenwood's 'God Bless the U.S.A.' I had the lights turned way down low except for the lights at the ends over the two goal posts. I was wearing one of my baseball jerseys and a pair of windbreakers.

I had already done 20 laps around the rink and was now skating from blue line to blue line. I wished I thought to tie my hair up because it was going everywhere. The song ended and changed to a different country song then I realized I had a bandanna tied around my wrist so I stopped and untied it dropping my headphones to around my neck. I flipped my hair over my head and tied the bandanna around my hair line and then flipped my hair back becoming more comfortable. I rolled my shoulders a few times, put my headphones back on then went back to skating.

**Charlie's PoV**  
It was about three days after we had come back from vacation when the team got the news from Coach Orion. Jesse had been withdrawn and eligibility lists had come out revealing Adam had three C's. We were all disappointed but none more so than Mr. Banks.

"Coach we have a big game on Saturday how can we win without Banks?" I asked.

"Yeah." The rest of the team agreed.

"It's simple find him a tutor or get another player." Orion answered. A day later my spirits rose. Adam's dad had hired him a tutor and right before practice I saw someone skating on the ice. Who ever it was they were fast and some great moves. Coach came out behind us as we stood there watching. "What's going on? Why aren't you out there on the ice warming up?" He asked.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Connie raised on finger and pointed. He pushed past us and stood next to me. "What do you think?" I asked. Coach lifted his stopwatch as the person turned and raced back to the other line. Coach clicked his stopwatch as they started again. He clicked once more as they hit the other line. I looked up as he blinked quickly. "Coach?"

"There's no way this time can be right." He said. He timed the person three more times and was still stunned. As the person turned again long brown hair rippled down her back.

"It's a girl." Russ said in disbelief. "There's no way a girl could be..."

"Excuse me?" Julie and Connie said cutting him off.

"Never mind." Russ muttered.

"Coach, what's her time?" Dwayne asked.

"1.5 blue line to blue line. I still don't believe it." Coach answered.

"She's a girl and she's fast .4 seconds faster than Luis but can she handle a stick?" Averman asked.

"Well with those moves I'm sure she could be trained to. I mean she moves better than Ken and Cowboy put together." Julie said.

"You think she'd want to play?" Dwayne asked.

"Go find out Captain." Orion told me. As soon as I stepped out onto the ice she stopped and turned toward me. I caught a glimpse of her face before she turned and bolted to the other exit. I skated after her and she tripped falling face first on the ice. I reached her side and she flipped over. I leaned closer and recognized the face and the jersey.

"ER?" I asked.

"Hey CJ you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to help me up?" She asked. She only ever used CJ when she was annoyed or angry with me. I stuck out my hand and she took it and I pulled her up.

"But I thought you said..." I trailed off.

"Yeah well Matt's been helping me ever since Tex showed up and talked me into it."

"Did you hear Jesse's been withdrawn and Adam's been benched?" I was shocked to see her standing on the ice like she had been five years ago. Like she hadn't been away from it for five years. I was hoping I could get her to play but I knew it was very unlikely.

"That sucks for you."

"ER please come play."

"No after what happened with Matt I said I'd never play again."

"You also said you'd never skate again."

"Don't make me Charlie."

"I won't but we could really use you."

"Hey so is she gonna play or..." Fulton trailed off. I looked around at the team as the over-head lights came on. I glanced back at ER who was looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Lizzy are you really skating again?" Guy asked.

"I guess so." She muttered.

"Charlie?" Orion asked as he joined us.

"Coach Orion meet my cousin ER Jacobs, she also goes by Lizzy." I said.

"Mav you told me you said you'd never skate again." Portman said.

"Yeah I guess but you weren't supposed to find out like this." Lizzy answered.

"What changed your mind?" Connie asked. Lizzy's breathing changed. It started getting heavy. ER looked at Cowboy who was standing next to her. He shrugged.

"Tex talked me into facing my skating fear and I guess I just missed it." Lizzy answered.

"Lizzy will you please play hockey with us? We really need you." Fulton tried.

"I...I..." ER stammered.

"Please? With you on the team again we'll be undefeated again. Please, 4 shutouts in a row last time. Come on please." Averman put in. She shifted a bit and I noticed Cowboy moved behind her. "Please?" She backed up a few steps and bumped into Cowboy. She looked more frightened than I had ever seen her and that was telling me something was seriously wrong.

"Guys." I started but they over rode me.

"Come on please." Connie said starting the team off on a pleading chant.

"ENOUGH!" Dwayne yelled spinning her around and wrapping her in a hug. Everyone shut up quickly. I don't think any one had ever heard him this loud. "Y'all are scaring her just leave her alone and out of this. It isn't her problem." The team slowly backed away except me, Coach, and Adam. He bent down and muttered something to her and she nodded. He looked up at Adam. "Hey Adam can you walk her back to her dorm?"

"Sure." Adam said. He wasn't really supposed to be at practice anyway. Adam and Dwayne led ER off the ice. Orion looked at me confused.

"ER's brother Matt used to play for the Minnesota Waves minors. The day he was drafted for the Detroit Redwings and not the North Stars her step-mom told her that Matt was killed. Matt's the one that taught her, Fulton, and I almost everything we know about hockey. She was really upset from what I heard from her brother Seth." I explained.

"I remember him, we were going to draft him but he told our scouts he had his heart set on Michigan. If Michigan wouldn't take him he'd play for us. Detroit drafted him three days later. He was an amazing center."

"He still is." Dwayne said. "She wouldn't come out of her room for two weeks after she heard she barely ate anything and she got really sick. Finally her dad busted down her bedroom door and saw how depressed and upset she was. He forced her into rehab and therapy. The day I met her was 2 weeks before she ended therapy. She told me she would still be in there if she hadn't met me. There are too many bad memories for her to play again. It hit her hard she was really close to him. I don't know if she'll ever play again." I don't think any of us had realized that he came back until he shocked us with that story.

"That sounds nothing like the Maverick I know." Portman stated bluntly.

"Me neither." Connie said. The rest of the team agreed except for Fulton. He stayed quiet. "Why wouldn't she tell one of us?"

"She told Dwayne that's all she thought needed to know." I answered.

"But her and Adam and her and Jesse were closer than anyone else on the team you think she would have told them." Connie said.

"Sometimes all you need to tell is one person." Julie said.

"Thinking about it you might come to the conclusion she would tell her best friend especially if it were this sensitive of a matter." Guy said.

"Fulton did you know about this?" I asked. The team turned to him and he looked down at the ice.

"Not exactly but I figured she would. It's not the first time it's happened." Fulton answered quietly.

"We don't need to be talking about this right now. Now we need to be practicing." Coach Orion.

"We'll discuss this later." I said. Later on Adam wasn't around and I was betting he was still with Lizzy. Fulton followed me into my room and shut and locked the door. "So spill what happened to my cousin?" I asked.

"I remember the day like it was yesterday." Fulton said.

**Flashback Fulton's PoV  
**I was sitting in my room bored when my mom told me to go visit Lizzy so I did. When I got to her house Seth was in the living room.

"Hey Seth, Lizzy around?" I asked.

"We've been meaning to get you over here. For some reason Lizzy's stopped eating so much and she's stopped playing. She's not talking to anyone, not even Matt. We're getting real worried." Seth said.

"When did this happen?"

"Few days ago and we can't figure out why. Could you try talking to her?"

"Sure." Lizzy was 9 at the time. So I went upstairs and knocked on her door. There was no answer so I pushed it open. She was just lying on her bed with her back to me. "Lizzy it's me Fulton, you want to play?"

"Go away." She mumbled.

"No come play with me." I said moving around to face her. I kneeled down in front of her and took her face in my hands. "Please Lizzy?"

"No go away Fulton." I spent about ten more minutes trying to get her out of her room but it didn't work.

"Can you at least tell me why you cry?" I asked. She just shook her head. I sighed and stood up. I went back down stairs shaking my head.

"How'd it go?" Seth asked.

"Not good she won't budge." I answered. For the next two weeks I spent a lot of time at her house but there wasn't any change. She barely ate anything and she was wasting away. One day she stopped eating completely and she locked herself in her room. Two days later we had her dad break down the door and found her passed out on the floor. Her dad had to rush her to the hospital. She was in there for about 4 months and then forced into rehab and therapy.  
**End Flashback back to Charlie's PoV**

"She was suffering from anorexia and depression. It took a while before she was back to normal. I hated going through that. She finished the rehab and therapy when she started playing for us. That's why I gave her the nickname ER. Every time she starts getting depressed again all I have to do is give her a look and call her ER. Haven't you noticed that I never call her that unless it comes to her eating habits?" Fulton said.

"I never really thought about it but I don't think you ever have. Why did she do it Fulton? Why would anyone put themselves through that pain? Why Lizzy?"

"You know she loves Matt. I finally got it out of her after she woke up in the hospital. Matt was deciding whether to play for the Waves or Wheeling Nailers well what used to be Winston-Salem Thunderbirds. He was leaning more toward the Thunderbirds which are in West Virginia. She hated the fact that he was leaving her she got really depressed about it and she didn't want him to leave. I think it was one of the main reasons he stayed but he made her swear no matter what happened to him she would never do that again."

"She almost killed herself just because her brother was leaving her?"

"Not on purpose she just loves Matt so much Charlie I don't see why you can't understand that."

"I just don't know." I sighed.

**ER's PoV**  
I was skating as fast as I could but slowed when I heard someone say "I mean she moves better than Ken and Cowboy put together."

"You think she'd want to play?" I could tell that was Dwayne.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie step out onto the ice. I stopped and turned toward him. He started coming toward me and a thought crossed my mind. 'Oh crap he wasn't supposed to find out.' So I bolted to the other exit. I heard him coming after me and I tripped falling face first on the ice. He reached my side and I flipped over. He leaned closer and recognition dawned on his face.

"ER?" He asked.

"Hey CJ you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to help me up?" I asked. I only ever used CJ when I was annoyed or angry with him. I don't know what it was right now. He stuck out his hand and I took it and he pulled me up.

"But I thought you said..." He trailed off.

"Yeah well Matt's been helping me ever since Tex showed up and talked me into it."

"Did you hear Jesse's been withdrawn and Adam's been benched?" He looked shocked to see me standing on the ice I could tell. I knew he was probably hoping he could get me to play but I didn't really want to.

"That sucks for you."

"ER please come play."

"No after what happened with Matt I said I'd never play again."

"You also said you'd never skate again."

"Don't make me Charlie."

"I won't but we could really use you."

"Hey so is she gonna play or..." Fulton trailed off. I looked around at the team as the ceiling lights came on. I looked at Charlie and got really scared. 'No this ain't right they weren't supposed to find out now they're gonna make me play.' I started breathing slightly heavier than normal at that thought.

"Lizzy are you really skating again?" Guy asked.

"I guess so." I muttered.

"Charlie?" A guy asked as he joined us. I think it was his coach.

"Coach Orion meet my cousin ER Jacobs, she also goes by Lizzy." Charlie said.

"Mav you told me you said you'd never skate again." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess but you weren't supposed to find out like this." I answered.

"What changed your mind?" Connie asked. I could tell my breathing changed. It started getting heavier. I looked at Cowboy who was standing next to me. He shrugged.

"Tex talked me into facing my skating fear and I guess I just missed it." I answered.

"Lizzy will you please play hockey with us? We really need you." Fulton tried.

"I...I..." I stammered. Sure enough they were asking me to play again.

"Please? With you on the team again we'll be undefeated again. Please, 4 shutouts in a row last time. Come on please." Averman put in. 'Great leave it to Averman to bring up the shutouts. I shifted my weight a bit and noticed Tex moved behind me. "Please?" I backed up a few steps and bumped into Tex. I felt more frightened than I had ever been before.

"Guys." Charlie started. 'Please do something Tex,' I thought.

"Come on please." Connie said starting the team off on a pleading chant.

"ENOUGH!" Dwayne yelled spinning me around and wrapping me in a hug. Everyone shut up quickly. I don't think any one had ever heard him this loud. "Y'all are scaring her just leave her alone and out of this. It isn't her problem." He said over my head. Then he bent down "Come on Kitten let's get you out of here. You don't need to be on the ice right now." He whispered. He looked up over my head at some one and said "Hey Adam can you walk her back to her dorm?"

"Sure." Adam answered. Then he and Adam led me off the ice and Adam took my hand and after unlacing my skates he took me back to my dorm. He stayed with me until dinner and told me not to answer the team's calls or e-mails unless I wanted to be bugged about joining the team again. "Oh and you might want to avoid them for a while." He said before heading back to his room. A few days later I realized I had science homework I hadn't done that was due the next day. I realized this shortly after dinner and I had to get it done. I looked at it after I got to my room and pulled it out and I realized I didn't understand part of it.

"Looks like I have to go talk to someone." I sighed. I picked up my book and notebook and walked out and stared down the hallway. "Swallow your pride and your fear Lizzy and go talk to him." I said heading for Charlie's door. I knocked and stood waiting. There was no answer so I knocked hard and more persistently.

"Alright I'm coming keep your shirt on." I heard Charlie call. I stopped knocking and looked at my feet. I looked back up when his door opened. I glanced at his bare chest and messed up hair.

"What happened to keeping your shirt on Char?" I asked.

"Shut up Lizzy." He said blushing. "What can I do for you?"

"Can ya help me with my science homework? I don't understand it." I said.

"I'm a little busy right now Lizzy can't it wait?"

"It's due tomorrow Char. Just give me your homework and let me copy it."

"Charlie? What's going on?" I heard a girl call from the semi-darkness of his dorm. I looked past him and could barely see a brown haired girl standing up from her spot on his bed.

"Something you want to tell me Char?" She walked to his side and ran a hand through her slightly disheveled hair.

"Who's the girl Charlie?" She asked.

"Um well...you see...She's..." Charlie stammered. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out.

"Lizzy Jacobs, since Char can't stop stuttering long enough to introduce us. And you are?" She looked at my hand like it was hazardous.

"Linda Byrns." She said ignoring my hand.

"Something wrong with my hand or are you just too good to shake it?" Linda still looked at me with questioning eyes. The she turned to look at Charlie and grabbed his hand protectively. I put my hand down and tried not to roll my eyes.

"Look I don't know what you want but Charlie is mine and you can't have him." I sighed.

"Keep him I don't want to take him from you, besides that's illegal in most countries including this one. I'm Dean Portman's girlfriend anyway." I said. I guess Linda's his girlfriend and somehow she didn't know I was his cousin.

"Charlie you said you were an only child." She said. It was taking all my will power to be nice to her per Charlie's request.

"Look babe he's an only child who tends to screw everything up under huge amounts of pressure hence his nickname Spazway. I'm his cousin ER Jacobs and I'm guessing you are his girlfriend." She nodded. "I promised Charlie when we came back I would meet you and try to get along with you but I have this little voice in my head that's telling me not to trust you and more often then not it's right."

"Lizzy you said..." Charlie started.

"I know what I said and believe me I'm trying but my gut's rarely, like .002 percent of the time, wrong. I'm sorry Charlie."

"You don't even know me and now you don't like me." Linda said astonished.

"You're right I don't know you but you're too protective and I know enough to say I don't like you. Now Charlie if you won't help me or give me your homework I'm going to have to find someone who is." I said. He shook his head and I walked across the hall.

"What's her problem?" Linda asked as I stopped in front of Julie's door. I knocked and Charlie answered her.

"She is, as you so kindly put it last year, a jock. She's Eden Hall's Varsity starting pitcher this year. I'm sorry about that though she has a tendency to come off as a mean person."

'Oh take preppy's side will you?' I thought as I knocked harder on Julie's door. Finally Connie opened the door as another shut behind me. "Hey Cons Julie around?" She shook her head. Her hair was messy and her shirt was a bit crooked. "Doing something you shouldn't in there?" Again she shook her head. "What's today make out with someone day?" Connie rolled her eyes and started laughing. "I'll let you get back to whatever or whoever you were doing in there." I said walking down the hall.

I knocked on Kenny's door and waited. I knocked harder and after waiting for thirty seconds Luis pulled the door open shirtless. "Don't say a word other than yes or no. Is Kenny around?"

"No." He answered.

"Did I miss a memo about today being make-out with someone day?"

"No." He said again.

"See ya later." I turned on my heel and walked across the hall and knocked on Goldberg's door.

"Bye." Luis called.

"What can I do for you?" Goldie asked.

"Goldie thank God I was going insane. Have you finished the science homework?" I asked.

"Don't panic Lizzy. Of course I finished it now come in here and I'll help you." He said moving out of the doorway. Halfway through the homework I turned to him playing with my pencil.

"Goldie I know we haven't been close in the past but..."

"Lizzy is something wrong?"

"Do you think I'm wrong in staying away from hockey?"

"No, you're a damn good player and we know it but I also know you're scared although you don't have a reason to be, I understand why you turned us down." He said. I finished the homework with Goldie's help and then I looked at him before I left.

"Where is everyone at?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He answered.

"I mean Luis is making out with his girlfriend in his room, Connie and Guy have taken over Connie's room, Charlie's with his bitchy girlfriend in his room, where are their roommates?"

"Oh, Julie, Kenny, Adam, Averman, and Fulton are in Dwayne's room." He answered. "And thank God someone else agrees with us. Very few people on the team like Linda but we don't want to hurt Captain Ducky's feelings by saying so."

"I've already told him my opinion, thanks for the help Goldie." I said nodding and walked out. I dumped my books on my bed and pulled out my planner. I crossed off science homework and realized that I had nothing else to do.

For the past few days I had been spending lunches either with the baseball team or a few kids in my art class. On Friday I was sitting at the baseball table and we were talking about which fields were our favorites and whether we'd rather play on a high school or professional field.

"Hey babe how come you aren't answering our calls or e-mails?" I heard Dean ask from behind me. I turned slowly to face him hoping my face didn't show how panicked I really was. I had explained everything to the baseball team and they told me no matter what my decision was they give their caution and support.

I swallowed hard before answering. "Because I was told not to. Everyone's gonna try to get me to play again. I don't want to Dean and it would be nice if my boyfriend supported me and his e-mails didn't say 'Hey baby you're good at hockey maybe we could get together and play sometime' or 'hey skating's a lot of fun why don't you try playing hockey at the same time.' I don't see why you don't understand."

"Who told you not to talk to us?" He demanded.

"A friend." I answered. I wasn't about to tell him that Adam and Dwayne had told me that and let them get their heads kicked in.

"Who?" He snapped.

"A friend who knows you guys and what happened." I answered.

"TELL ME WHO!" He yelled. The café got really quiet and I noticed a lot of people who were looking at him. I glanced at him and then turned to Max who was sitting next to me and hid my face.

"Back off Portman." Bash snapped as Max wrapped his arms around me. "She said a friend told her not to talk to you because you're pushing her. She told all of you she doesn't want to play hockey. NOW LEAVE HER ALONE." He was serious and if he wasn't on my side I would be scared of him.

"This is none of your business Johnson so back off."

"I don't want our pitcher, who is like a sister or cousin to the entire team, to get hurt by you guys or be forced into something she doesn't want to do, which is exactly what your teammates are trying to do. I would also appreciate it if her boyfriend, who she has spoken so highly of, would do the right thing and support her on this." Portman sighed, rubbed my back slightly, and walked away.

* * *

_So did you enjoy it? I won't know 'less you leave a review._


	20. Late Christmases

**Wow chapter twenty already. So what's going to happen in this one? If I told you that you wouldn't read it now would you? Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Late Christmases**

Saturday morning there was a knock on my door. I pulled it open and looked up to see Dean standing there. "Good morning Beautiful." He said.

"I just woke up Dean I look like crap."

"No you don't you look beautiful."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Are you going to try to talk me into playing?"

"No I just want to talk to you. I miss you." He said.

"Alright get in here." I said moving out of his way. He walked in and stood awkwardly. I crawled back into my bed curling up under my blankets. "Shut the door and sit down." I said. He did as I asked sitting on the opposite bed.

"Charlie, Dwayne, and Adam have stopped anyone from talking about getting you to play again."

"And what about Fulton?"

"I knocked some sense into him. He's your best friend and after giving you his opinion he should support you."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I said sitting up slightly.

"It was nothing he couldn't handle. We've gotten into fights before and Fulton wasn't fully the victim."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a bruise on his stomach.

"He's got a strong punch and I deserved it for what I said to him but it doesn't matter anymore. No one's going to push you to do something you don't want to. I think only Guy, Averman, Goldberg, and Connie are pushing for it but they won't say anything about it."

"Look Dean I know you mean well and all it's just that...well I can't be so sure that they won't say anything and I need a few days to think about it."

"So what's going to happen between us? Am I allowed to talk to you or do I still have to stay away?" He asked. His look was trying to go for cool indifference but his eyes showed pain and disappointment.

"Aw come here ya big teddy bear." I said moving to the far side of the bed. He got up and sat down next to me leaning back against the headboard and the wall. I looked at the clock that read 6:45. "Why in the world did you get me up this early for?"

"I had to talk to you and I couldn't sleep." He answered.

"Well now maybe you can." I said tossing the blankets over him. I moved as close as possible to him and laid my head on his chest. "Dean...?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to have to lie down." He slid down and got comfortable lying next to me. His right arm wrapped around me with his hand on my waist and his left hand was laying gently over my right on his stomach. He started massaging my hip but I wanted to sleep so I linked my left hand with his right and settled against him. "Dean I love you."

"I love you too beautiful." He answered quietly rubbing his thumb over the back of my right hand. I fell asleep and was woken up by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said trying not to wake Dean. Dean shifted slightly but didn't wake.

"Hi Lizzy." Fulton said looking at his shoes. "I'm sorry...damn it I apologize about what I said the other day I should be supporting you and not fighting you."

"I understand and I forgive you what can I do for you now?"

"A growing hockey enforcer needs his lunch." Fulton said smirking. I looked up a Dean whose grip tightened on my waist.

"I don't think he wants to leave." I said.

"He needs his energy for the game tonight."

"Oh alright. Dean, Dean, Dean teddy bear wake up. It's lunch time." I said shaking him.

"Five more minutes Mommy." Dean whined. I cocked an eyebrow at Fulton and then smirked. Fulton just rolled his eyes. I leaned down to Dean and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled me closer cracking an eye. When I saw that he was awake I pulled back. "Damn." He muttered.

"I am not your Mommy Dean, now get up." I said smacking his stomach. He got up and walked to the door.

"So everything's ok then?" He asked standing shoulder to shoulder with his bash brother.

"My best friend and my boyfriend." I sighed. "Get out of my room so I can get dressed and we can go to lunch."

"You're going to sit with us today?" Fulton asked.

"No, but I'll walk down there with you guys, besides a growing baseball pitcher needs her energy. Now out both of you." I said. He smiled and walked out shutting the door behind them. I got dressed and picked up Dean's jacket after running a hair brush through my hair. I held the jacket to my nose and inhaled his scent.

"God girls take forever." I heard Dean say.

"Don't say that about Lizzy." Fulton answered. I pulled open the door and looked at them. "See didn't take that long." I smirked and Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and saw that Fulton smirked. Dean wasn't deterred though. He just shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at Fulton who almost immediately dropped his arm around my shoulders.

I smirked and walked with them into the cafeteria where the room went silent and then broke into whispers. I glanced up at both who were looking at me and it was all the three of us could do not to start laughing. I could feel all eyes on us as we walked to the line to get some lunch. I rolled my eyes and got lunch and then Fulton and Dean walked me to the baseball table before walking back to where the Ducks were sitting. "Lizzy didn't Dwayne tell you to stay away from the team?" Bash asked.

"Yes he did but..."

"There's no buts about it stay away means stay away." Max jumped in.

"No just listen. Dean apologized for what he said and so did Fulton and I was just talking to them. I spent the last 5 hours with Dean and he didn't say a word about hockey other than he was sorry." Bash sighed but said nothing. Later that night I was sitting in the stands with Mike and Brian Norman, our backup catcher, at the hockey game. The game drug on and the Ducks won but just barely.

The next Friday, the 21st, I was sitting in the Rec. hall and the doors opened and a guy walked in. He had shaggy brown hair, was about 6 foot, and was wearing an Eden Hall letterman jacket. I was sitting with the baseball team and the hockey teams were spread out across the room when the guy strode across the room to the Varsity team like he owned the place. I strained my neck to get a better look and saw that he was really cute but had a total preppy air to him.

"Hey Rick what are you doing here?" Scooter asked. Then it sank in as he glanced around the room. Rick Riley. I knew Rick but it had been a while since I had talked to him. I glanced at Charlie and his jaw was set and seemed to be trying to kill Rick with a glare. Rick reached out and shook hands with Scooter and a few of the other before answering.

"Hey Bash who's that?" I asked just to make sure I had gotten the right guy. He looked over at the guy and sighed.

"Rick Riley, last year's Varsity hockey captain and star center." Bash answered. I couldn't believe that Charlie had warned me against a guy that I knew. I stood up and stretched as Rick answered Scooter's question.

"I had the evening off and I just thought I would stop by and see if you guys could beat the JV this year without me." Rick answered. I turned towards him and stepped around the back of the couch leaning on it. I had forgotten that the JV/Varsity game was tonight.

"It's possible but probably only because Banks got benched for his grades." Scooter answered.

"Riles." I hollered. Rick froze on his way to sit down. Ever so slowly he turned toward me. He looked at me and shook his head a few times.

"No way it can't be." He muttered. I tried not to roll my eyes as I gave him a 'who-else-would-it-be' look. "It is, the ever beautiful Jakie-poo." He said striding to me. "Well now what are you doing here? Last time I heard you were in Ohio as a sophomore."

"Yeah well I'm still a sophomore but crap happens and things change I'm up here now. So are you too cool to give me a hug?" I asked.

"Of course not beautiful." He said pulling me into his arms hugging me tight. "Now tell me what are you doing here." He demanded loosening his grip letting his hands rest on my hips.

"When was the last time Seth talked to you?"

"Three weeks ago."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"You mean about him getting kicked out until Christmas? Yeah I heard about that."

"Did he tell you the reason why he got kicked out?"

"No."

"He um...He...well to put it simply he beat me. Every time he found my friend in my room it was a few swats with his belt across my lower back. Seth said it was 'cause he thought I was sleeping with him."

"But Jake it's none of his business. You're 16 and if you want to sleep with your friend behind closed doors then he should keep his nose out of your business."

"That's what Matt and I both told him, after the fact of course." I said.

"I thought you said..."

"Yeah I know it turns out he got drafted for the Redwings instead of the Stars and Mom disowned him. Chris told us; me and Ben that is, about it 2 days before Eden Hall went on break. Then Matt threatened Seth when he drug me down there during Christmas Break."

"How do you know Riley?" Charlie asked appearing at my side placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Seth went to school up here for his Junior year, Rick's sophomore year. Seth kinda took Rick under his wing and made him a great player and a good friend. That year for Christmas Rick came down to Ohio and we kinda bonded." I explained.

"You know Conway?" Rick snapped.

"He's my cousin Riles." I answered.

"So they wanted to protect you from Seth but how'd you get forced into Eden Hall? I thought you hated prep schools." Rick asked.

"I do but you remember how I told you that I knew baseball, football, hockey, and soccer?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was playing softball my eighth grade year and the scouts saw it. They offered me a scholarship but I turned it down. The next year I was playing a softball game right before our school's baseball game and since the scouts were early they just watched it and they gave me another scholarship but said I had until the season started this year to accept. After the incident with Seth my mom forced me to sign it and well here I am." I said cutting the story short. I didn't really need everyone knowing the entire story besides the ones that already knew.

"I bet that was hard."

"Yeah I had to leave my friend. He took it hard."

"I bet he would, no action for him until school holidays."

"Riley! I would never do that it ain't who I am. You've known me for about 3 years you think I would do something like that?" I said abashed.

"I'm sorry Jakie, you're right you wouldn't I shouldn't have said that." Rick said.

"Thank you."

"Say you want to get some dinner with me after the game? I'll take you McDonalds." He said. It was very tempting so I looked over his shoulder to where Dean was standing. Rick turned and looked at Dean also. "What's that idiotic bash brother got over you? Why would he care if I took you out?"

"Take it back." I growled gripping his wrist. Rick looked back at me.

"What?"

"You heard me Rick."

"I'm sorry I should have said what does Portman care if I take you out?"

"He's my boyfriend Riley he has a right to care." I knew Rick knew that when I called him Rick I was pissed off and he had better watch his step and what he says.

"Oh yeah now I remember. One bash brother is your boyfriend the other's been your best friend since you were knee high to a hockey stick. I'm sorry Jakie-poo. Please go with me to Mickey D's." Rick was almost begging. Dean was looking pissed but I had to have a break from the school and from the team.

"Alright fine. One condition."

"Name it."

"You're buying." Rick smiled and my heart rate increased. That smiled almost always got to me. Rick hugged me again and went to talk to the Varsity some more before they were called to the game.

Mike and Brian sat down around me and Rick sat down behind me. His hands found my shoulders and they paused. I knew he wanted me to be comfortable but there was too much on my mind to be comfortable. After the game, which Varsity was narrowly defeated again, Rick told me what he was doing now on our way to his car.

He was studying sports management at the University of Minnesota where he was on the hockey team. His sports management degree was just a fall back in case hockey didn't pan out for him. At dinner we got to talking about what had been going on and I told him the full story of what had happened to include the reasons why I wasn't on the high school baseball team instead of the softball team, and my pitching record. On the way back he told me about his hockey team and how he had to work his way back up.

**Chris's PoV**  
2 weeks after I got back to school I had an urge to call my cousin. "Hey Ben!" I hollered across the hall.

"Yeah?" He asked coming to my door.

"You know about Bastian right?" I said.

"You mean Uncle Austin's son."

"Yeah you know he plays baseball right and he's a junior."

"At Eden Hall and he plays 3rd base, yeah I know. I knew the moment I saw him right before dinner that night with Lizzy and Matt. He looks so much like Uncle Austin."

"I have this strange urge to call him."

"Maybe he'll know if there's something wrong with Lizzy."

"You think there's something wrong with her?"

"There might be last night I had a dream about Lizzy, hockey, and Riley. I don't know but last time that happened Lizzy and Dean got into a huge fight. It wouldn't hurt." I shrugged and called him putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Bastian?" I asked.

"No this is his roommate Doug." The voice said.

"Oh hi Doug can I talk to Bastian?"

"Sure hold on a second." Doug said. "BASH PHONE!" He hollered. A few moments later a new voice came on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bastian?" I asked again.

"Yeah this is him."

"Bastian, this is Chris and Ben Jacobs." I said.

"Hey guys what can I do for you?"

"Keep an eye on your cousin."

"My cousin? What cousin?" He asked confused.

"Your cousin Bastian don't tell me you forgot what Matt told you." Ben snapped.

"Oh Lizzy right. Sorry I've spent so long trying to play like she's just a friend that it's hard to remember she's actually my cousin."

"Yeah we know but you're doing a great job." I said.

"You don't think she suspects do you?"

"No I think she thinks that the fact that Mom's maiden name and your last name are just coincidences. Keep up the good work and make sure she's careful pitching." I demanded.

"Why?"

"Well because she has a tendency to pitch cold and has dislocated her shoulder before." Ben said.

"How many times has she done that?"

"Twice." I said.

"She isn't going to overhear this is she?" Ben asked.

"No she's at the game right now then she's going to get some dinner with Rick Riley afterwards."

"Ok just remember keep an eye on her." I said.

"I will oh and I have a question. Did either of you know she had started ice skating again?"

"I figured that much." Ben said.

"No clue." I put in.

"Well she's been using the rink here since she got back and I guess a week ago the JV team found out and they've been bugging her to join the team." Ben shot me a look. I shrugged.

"There ain't enough slots open is there?" I asked.

"I think there's one because Adam's benched but I don't think she wants to do it."

"How do you know?" Ben put in.

"She told us. She's really confused, she doesn't want to play but she loves to skate. She's all mixed up. Charlie told me that she got really scared when they first asked and she's been avoiding them for a while."

"Ok thanks Bash. Keep us updated."

"Not a problem guys." I hung up and collapsed on my bed.

"Ben maybe we ought to call Charlie." I was beyond worried.

"Naw let's wait. If it gets worse we'll call him." Ben reasoned then stood up.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"Class." He answered. I was still staring at my ceiling when my roommate Andrew came in.

"Hey Andy."

"Hey Chris. Something bothering you?"

"Not really."

"Chris..."

"Well yeah I guess. You got about half an hour."

"Sure." He said sitting down in his backwards chair. Then I spilled about everything that was on my mind to him.

"Whoa slow down, from what you've told me about your sister she'll be fine. Is this her picture?" He asked picking up a picture frame with a picture of her and her friend Aaron in it.

"Yeah and that's her friend Aaron."

"Just look at her Chris, she may look sweet but I can also tell that she's a lot stronger than she looks and tougher too. She grew up with four brothers for 12 years and three for 16 years. She'll be fine."

"I know but as a brother I'm entitled to worry."

"I know what you mean." I looked over at the pictures of his 13 year old sister on his desk. He may only be 20 but he was sure smart.

"How'd you get so smart?"

"I ain't, I just know what you're going through. There's the same amount of years between me and my sister as there is between you and your sister."

"Ben thinks I'm crazy."

"He's closer in age to her than you are maybe he knows how she feels." Andy said stretching. My face must have shown I was still worried because Andy said "look I'm serious don't worry your baby will be fine. If you still don't believe me then call...Oh what's her name...?"

"Julie?" I asked.

"Her old teammate the one with brown hair, she was Lizzy's closest girlfriend."

"Connie?"

"Yeah that's it call Connie she might know a thing or two about it." Andy said crossing to pick up his gym bag.

"I still don't think it'll help."

"Look call her and then go to the batting cages it might help you relax." Andy said stopping at the door.

"Alright."

"Good I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Thanks." Andy nodded and he walked off.

* * *

_She's friends with Riley that's interesting. Well technically she's not friends with Riley per say she's just close acquaintances. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be on spring break this week so you might get a new chapter you might not. Tune in next time for another chapter of When ice and dirt mix._


	21. Broken Promises and a bet

**Well here's another chapter of Ice and Dirt. Again you'll just have to read and find out what happens. It was going to be longer than this but then I realized that it was way too long and part of it was actually part of the next chapter. I own very little please enjoy. And thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Broken Promises and a bet**

**ER's PoV**  
After dinner I came back to my room and flopped down on my back on my bed. Riley was leaving the next day but that didn't bother me too much. "Rick Riley? You went to dinner with Riley? Are you out of your mind?" Dean yelled slamming open my door. I ignored him. I stared at my ceiling and thought about calling Aaron to see what he thought about my hockey situation. "Answer me ER!" He yelled again.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes dinner, yes Rick Riley, no I'm not out of my mind."

"Do I mean nothing to you?" He shouted.

"Of course you do Dean. I trust you with all my heart." I sighed sitting up. I looked at him as he glared at me and crossed his arms across his chest. "Dean we've been through this several times you are my boyfriend and Rick is just a friend or not even that really just a close acquaintance."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Seth went here for his junior year, Riley's sophomore year and Seth tough him a lot about hockey and girls and for Christmas he came home bringing Riley with him. Riley and I talked for the few days Riley stayed with us and when Chris noticed how close we had gotten he pulled him aside. You know what he said? Chris told Riley that if Riley even thought about me in any way or even dared to be any more than friends with me he would kill him. You know what he said to you. In case you forgot he said 'you hurt me he'd make your life a living hell' there's a difference there. Chris is willing to let you live he trusts you."

"Maybe it's because you were 13 and Riley was 15, 16 years old."

"No, he also threatened to kill Dwayne when he started dating me. Apparently he wanted you to live because he can tell how much I like you. Dean, you are amazing and I don't want to lose you. Riles is just a friend I promise." Dean sighed and pushed me down on my back and leaned over me.

"I know it's just..."

"Just what?" I asked lifting a hand to run it along his arm.

"It's just sometimes my temper works faster than my head or heart. I apologize." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Come here you big teddy bear." I smiled and ran my hand up to his neck and pulled his lips to mine. After kissing for a bit he pulled back.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes just trust me more in the future alright?" I said. He nodded.

"I'll let you think." He said pulling back and going to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." He left and I went back to my thoughts. Then I picked up my cell phone and called Aaron's home number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Hoffer answered.

"Hey Mrs. Sandra, it's Lizzy, Aaron home?" I asked. She hated it when I called her Mrs. Hoffer and wanted me to call her Sandra but I was taught to never call adults by their first name so we compromised and I called her Mrs. Sandra.

"Yeah just a minute sweetheart." She said.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Romeo it's Juliet I need your help I have a major problem." I said.

"ER, look I'm kinda in the middle of something can I call you back later?" He asked.

"Make it sometime tonight and you have yourself a deal."

"Ok bye." I hung up and stared at my ceiling rolling over to look at my clock as it read 11:15 pm.

I sighed and changed into my PJ's then into bed. "Damn you Aaron." I cursed knowing it was after midnight there and making it the next morning.

Then next morning I woke up and stretched. "7:30 am. Mmm a little breakfast then we'll see what my team thinks." I got dressed and went to the mess hall for breakfast where I ran into Bastian.

"Hey Lizzy come sit and talk." He yelled waving me over.

"Hey Bash." I sighed sitting down and poking my eggs.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on you know you can trust me."

"I know but..." I trailed off then something occurred to me. He was neutral most of the time and rarely had he lied to me. "Hey Bash can I have your honest to God opinion on a few things?"

"Certainly, I would never lie to you _unless_ I had a _good_ reason to."

I sighed trying to think of what to ask him first. I finally settled on Dean. "What do you think of Dean Portman?"

"As a person, hockey player, or your boyfriend?" He asked.

"As a person."

"He's a nice guy at times but I have been told about his rough temper and I've seen it when he gets mad and on the ice. He's a damn good hockey player too."

"What about as my boyfriend?"

"I like him as long as he's taking care of you. You're like a sister or cousin to me and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know that fights tend to happen in relationships and more often in the one you're in because you're both very stubborn people, as Charlie tells it, and you both have explosive tempers. I know because I've seen them both. If you can just sit down and work things out instead of yelling at each other you won't end up hurting each other."

"I know, now something else I need you to be honest about."

"Ok shoot."

"Should I play hockey until Adam brings his grades up?"

"I don't particularly like the sport because of how dangerous it can be but I can't stop you. I know you grew up playing the sport as did two of your brothers and Charlie but I...What I mean is follow your heart, do what your gut is telling you. And just what is it telling you?"

"I don't know. I mean I want to play to make Matt proud but I don't want to play because what if something bad happens to Matt again? I just can't go through all that again."

"I know but Matt will be proud of you either way."

"I still don't know what to do."

"Why don't you go see Matt today?" Bash suggested.

"You think he would mind?"

"You're his baby sister of course he wouldn't."

"I just don't know when he's flying back to Michigan."

"Call him genius."

"Oh duh." I replied making us both chuckle as we dumped the leftovers and trash from our breakfast. He walked back with me to my room and waited while I called Matt.

"Hello?" Matt asked.

"Hey Matt." I said disguising my voice a bit. There was a time when Chris called home when I was sick and I answered and Chris thought I was Seth.

"Which one of my brothers is this?" He asked.

"It's Seth."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you're coming back to Detroit, maybe we could get together or something."

"My flight leaves in two day."

"Oh so what are you doing today?"

"Going to talk to the coach of the minor league team here why?"

"Oh no reason. Well I got to go but I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah bye."

I hung up and looked at Bastian. "Hey want to go to Taylors Falls?"

"Where?"

"It's up north, the Minnesota Waves play and practice there Matt's going to be there today."

"I have nothing else to do."

"Good lets go." We reached the rink and saw Matt's car parked out front. I grabbed my skates out of the trunk just in case. We climbed up into the bleachers and watched Matt help their coach with some plays as the team scrimmaged. "He's down there with the coach." I said pointing to Matt.

"I can see where you get your good looks from." Bastian said.

"I look nothing like him. He looks like my mom though."

"Your mom?" Bastian questioned.

"Yeah she had blonde hair and green eyes. She died right after I was born."

"I'm sorry." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to his side. "My dad died in a car wreck a few years ago."

I nodded and we sat there just watching. Ten minutes later the blue team had scored another goal and the red team was gathered at their end of the rink.

"You know these practices are closed, right?" A voice said in my ear. I jumped about a foot in the air causing Bash to let go of me. "Whoa easy Lizzy I didn't mean to scare you." I got my breathing under control and looked up. Turns out the voice belonged to Matt.

I gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok I knew you'd be here."

"How?"

"You really think I couldn't tell your voice from Seth's? Becca it's haunted my dreams for the past five years not to mention your number is programmed into my phone."

"Oh so can we stay?"

"We?" He asked. I knew he saw Bash sitting there he just wanted me to introduce them.

"Yeah this is my third baseman and junior at Eden Hall and a good friend of mine Bastian Johnson, Bash this is my brother and star center for the Redwings, Matt."

"Hi." Bastian said. Matt sized up Bash and then shook his hand.

"It's nice finally to meet you." Matt answered.

"Finally?" I asked.

"Yeah I saw him before your break and you talked about him over break." Matt said simply. I thought he might be lying but there was nothing I could do to get the truth out of him.

"So can we stay?" I asked again.

"I guess come on I want you to meet the team." He said. He took us down to the players' box and introduced us. We sat and watched them scrimmage and eventually they left. "Well I see you brought your skates so let's put them to use." He said. After putting them on we got to skating again. Matt stopped at Center ice and looked at me. "Hey Teddy do you ever think about playing again?" Matt asked.

"I can't stop lately, why?" I asked moving toward him.

"Wanna to try a shot just for old time sake?"

"Matt last time I played hockey you ended up 'dieing'." I said putting air quotes around dieing.

"That had nothing to do with you." He growled gripping his hockey stick firmly as I stood in front of him at center ice.

"Of course not but the pain was bad enough last time I can't go through that again." I said. Then I heard the sound of a puck hitting the net. "Matt we can't have a serious discussion if you're practicing."

"Um Teddy Bear...that wasn't me." Matt said. True to his word his hockey stick was gone and Bash was just coming out onto the ice in his street shoes.

"Then who was it? You and I both know hockey pucks don't just fly into the net on their own." I said. Matt looked at me and pointed to my hands.

"Teddy you have the talent and the skill it's only your self doubt holding you back. You took that shot without much concentration. You're the only one besides some of the hockey greats that can do it. Adam might have the talent but I couldn't tell that for sure." Matt explained.

"Lizzy you know what I said at breakfast right?" Bash said.

"Yeah."

"Now with that in mind I think you should play. If you have this much talent for baseball we're shoe-in's for state this year."

"But..."

"Look Lizzy this was my fault I just wanted to see if you just had it." Matt said.

"Fine go get me the puck." I sighed. If I really was this good then I guess there was no reason not to just hit the puck around a bit. Matt went and got it and stopped in front of me.

"Let's make a little deal here. You make 20 shots and don't miss a single shot I'll lay off trying to get you to play hockey and make the team do so too."

"If I miss?"

"_If_ you miss, even just one shot, you have to take me and Bastian out for dinner and you have to go to at least two JV hockey practices and play like you mean it."

"It's a no win situation."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well I've never been able to make twenty straight goals and I don't know if I can play again."

"Sure you can. I'll tell you what though; I'll throw in 50 bucks and a free dinner if you win." I sighed. Most of my mind knew I couldn't do it but there was the weird traitorous part of my brain that really wanted to see if I could.

"Alright deal." See there it goes again, making me agree to things I shouldn't agree to.

"First 10 from the blue line and the last 10 from center ice." My jaw dropped but my traitorous mind moved my body so I agreed. I made the first five but after that I started getting nervous.

Fulton's voice popped into my head. _"Take a deep breath and relax Lizzy, you can do it. Just relax."_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I started skating back and forth behind the blue line moving the puck with me. The next five were also perfect shots.

"That's 10." I called.

"Ten more to go from center ice." He called back. The next seven also went straight in relieving me of much hated tension. The next two times the puck also hit the net. "One more Becca, make it and everyone lays off, you win 50 bucks, and a free dinner."

"I lose and I've got practice on Monday, you and Bash get a free dinner, and I might end up with Coach Orion breathing down my neck too."

"Take the shot Lizzy." Bash said shaking his head. I took a deep breath and flipped my hockey stick around. I ran my hand along the edge and concentrated on the one phrase my brothers had told me before every game. They'd each place a hand on my shoulder and say...

"Win or lose,..." Matt would start.

"...no matter what..." Chris would add.

"...we will..." Seth adds.

"...always love you..." Ben put in.

"...because..." Chris said.

"...you're our..." Seth added.

"...little..." Ben said but would sometimes change it to baby or only.

"...sister." Matt would finish. This saying only work with Seth, Matt, and I. Matt's would always be big brother and Seth's was middle sibling.

I took that saying in and let the old air in before righting my stick. I lined up the shot and took it. Right after the stick made connection with the puck I shut my eyes and prayed to every god listening that it would go in. My prayers weren't answered though because I heard the metal clang of the puck hitting the bar. I opened my eyes and saw that the puck had gone to the left of the bar and back to the boards instead of to the right and into the net. I sunk to my knees and stopped myself from crying.

"A fraction of an inch. One stinking fraction of an inch." I muttered.

"So Bash what do you want for dinner?" Matt asked stopping next to me.

"Burgers are always good." Bash suggested pulling me to my feet.

"You knew I couldn't do it that's why you bet me. You knew you would win."

"Yes but what I don't understand is why you agreed when you knew you couldn't make it. You've never made more than 19 straight shots even if I raised it to 25 or 30." Matt said. I looked down and dug my toe into the ice.

"Lizzy?" Bash asked rubbing my shoulder.

"I guess some part of me thought I could. I was wrong." I confessed.

"There's nothing wrong with trying though." Matt reassured. He was right but that didn't mean I had to admit it. So after dinner I got back to the school and Bash walked me back to my dorm.

"You know there's no way out of this right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's gonna call Charlie and ask if you went to practice."

"I know and thanks for coming with me to talk to my brother."

"Any time Lizzy." He said walking away.

When I woke up the next morning the red glare from my alarm clock read 5:00 am. I sighed and got up. I opened my fridge and looked around inside. I pulled out a carton of milk and drained the rest of it. Then I drained a carton of Orange Juice and downed a Pb&j sandwich. I pulled on a pair of track pants, thick socks, my baseball workout t-shirt, and Fulton's pee-wee Ducks jersey. I pulled my hair up and put on my favorite purple bandanna after that. I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed everything I would need to get a few hockey shots in before the rest of the school came alive.

When I got to the rink I set down my bag and pulled out my portable CD player. I popped in my favorite mixed CD and got to doing 20 laps. Once I finished those I did 20 sprints and then raced from blue line to blue line for a bit and stopped when my CD ended. I skated to the bench and put the CD player away and checked the time on my cell.

"6:15 good now time for the hard part, let's see if I still remember all my puck handling skills."

I pulled out a puck and my stick. Then I got to work. Little did I know I wasn't alone anymore. After a bit of what I used to do to show off I dropped the puck to the ice and started acting as if I was in the middle of a game again. I had made six shots when my cell went off. I skated over and picked it up shutting off the _"Without You Here"_ by George Strait ringtone.

I knew it was Aaron but I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Juliet." Aaron said. That was the first and probably only time I've ever been annoyed to hear his voice. "How's everything?"

"Aaron..."

"Look I'm really sorry for not calling you but I had this huge project that just wiped me out I'm really sorry Lizzy."

"Aaron I'm kinda in the middle of something right not but I promise ya I'll call you back in a few hours, if you're not busy."

"Yeah sure just sometime tonight." He said.

"Alright bye." I said. I hung up and rolled my eyes. Nope I wasn't going to call him back until sometime on Tuesday like he had done to me. I went back to what I had been doing before, stick handling a bit and showing off to my invisible spectators just making sure I still had it. "Three more shots down let's see if I can make this one." I mumbled to myself.

I skated down the ice a bit pushing the puck in front of me and brought the stick back. It made a connection and the puck went sailing through the air. It hit the crossbar bounced upwards hit the ceiling and headed for the stands where a group of kids were sitting. "LOOK OUT." I hollered. The group split apart and the puck hit the bleachers. They got back up and one of them brought the puck back down to me.

"Hey, sorry about that, sometimes I'm more powerful then I mean to be."

"I know Lizzy." The guy said.

"Do I know you?"

"Ever seen a Redwings game?"

"Never had a reason to before."

"Oh right Matt told me about that. My name's Brad McCormack I play left side. Matt's almost always talking about you."

"Awww that's so sweet of my little Mattie-poo. So what are you doing here?"

"See that kid up there?" He asked pointing to the boy in the middle of the stands that looked a lot like him. I nodded. "That's my little brother, invited me down for the day so I could see the school before he graduated, he's a senior this year."

"Oh."

"Well it was really nice to meet you I had better get back up to him but I must say your brother was right you do have the special talent for hockey."

"It was nice meeting you too, and I hope I have the same talent for baseball. Tell my Mattie-poo I said hi will you?"

"Certainly. Don't be a heartbreaker, even though you're pretty enough to." I nodded and he went back up to his brother.

* * *

_Well there's the end of this chapter. Not a big fan of this chapter as it was kinda boring having to rewrite it and definitely not my favorite chapter but it was necessary but thanks for reading and review if you want._


	22. Impromptu game and a lot of information

**Sorry it took me two months to update my comp just got fixed and before that I guess I was just procrastinating. First I own nothing and I hope to update quickly after this. Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Impromptu game and a lot of information**

**Charlie's PoV**  
Fulton, Portman, Adam, Julie, Goldberg, Dwayne, and I got up around six on Sunday morning for a little early practice. One everyone got there it was about 6:15. "It looks like we're not the only ones who wanted to practice this morning." Adam said.

"Let's just sit and watch, they look pretty good." Portman answered.

"You have a girlfriend." Julie scolded.

"I meant as a player, I don't even know if that person is a female." Portman clarified.

"Hey Fulton?" Goldberg said.

"Yeah?" Fulton asked.

"Do you still have your Pee-wee Ducks jersey?" Goldberg questioned.

"No I think, no I know I sent it to a friend of mine after the first Team U.S.A. game why?" Fulton answered.

"No reason." Goldberg said with a shrug.

"Hey Portman, speaking of Lizzy, do you know where she was yesterday?" Adam asked. "I tried her room, but she wasn't in there and the baseball team said they hadn't seen her since she ate breakfast with Bastian."

"No idea where she was." Portman answered.

"She went to Taylors Falls with Bastian." Julie said. The person on the ice had moved to shooting goals by now.

"Bastian?" Portman asked.

"Bastian Johnson he plays third base and is a junior." I said. Portman looked ready to explode. Then something clicked. "Portman, Bastian would _never_ date Lizzy."

"Why not? She not preppy enough for him?" Portman accused.

"Wait did you say Johnson?" Fulton asked. I nodded. "Doesn't Matt use that last name when he plays for the Redwings?"

"Yeah." Adam said. "But I never understood why he would use that last name, it's so common."

"Because it's special to him, it has sentimental value to it."

"Sentimental value?" Portman asked.

"The only thing my mom told me about Lizzy's mom when I asked over break was that Rebecca's last name was Johnson. Give's Matt a reason to use Johnson, it was his mom's maiden name."

"Her mom's name was Rebecca?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah and Lizzy's dad said that Rebecca gave Lizzy that middle name because Rebecca knew she wasn't going to make it." I said.

"So where's this going?" Fulton asked.

"I think what Charlie means is that Bastian and Lizzy are cousins." Julie said.

"Yeah, in a round about way because I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that." I said. "Chris told me over break when she took Aaron back to the airport that they were, and the thing is Bastian knows and she doesn't. Her brothers want to keep it that way as long as possible so that he can keep an eye on her and report back to Matt honestly. They would have asked Fulton to do it but they know he's more loyal to her than he is to them."

"Alright." Portman sighed.

"Port, what did I tell you last night?" Fulton asked.

"That I need to stop acting like a green eyed monster before I lose her to the only guy who will ever be a threat to me." Portman answered dully.

"And just who did Lizzy tell you that guy was?" Fulton asked.

"Cowboy." Portman sulked watching the girl on the ice. I don't know why I didn't figure the person on the ice was a girl with her hair up in the first place.

"No way Cowboy still has a chance with his ex?" Adam asked.

"Only if Portman screws up and gets too jealous and accuses her of cheating again." Fulton explained.

"Again?" Julie asked.

"Yeah last time it was because she went to dinner with Riley..."

"She'd never date Riley either." I stated.

"How do you know that?" Portman asked.

"Chris told her if she ever dated Riley let alone kiss him, Chris would skin her. Riley would never put the moves on her where he knew he could have the chance of getting hurt." I explained.

"They went to McDonalds."

"You know how we go to Mickey's whether we win or lose?" Julie said.

"Yeah."

"Well Varsity has the same kind of tradition." Julie explained. "If they win they go to the Minnesota Club downtown but if they lose they go to McDonalds."

"So Lizzy knew they were going to lose?" Port asked.

"Probably not, but she did know about the tradition. Scooter's in her Civics class and apparently they've been getting close. She knows that she can count on him to protect her when you and Fulton aren't around. My guess is that if Varsity had won she would have asked him to take her to the Club so Scooter could make sure he didn't hurt her too bad. I talked to Scooter about it last night and he said nothing happened. They just talked and ate." Julie said.

"Oh." Port sighed.

"Who did he accuse her of cheating on him with the other time?" Adam asked.

"Well the time before that he's insinuated it with her friend Aaron." Fulton said.

"LOOK OUT!" The girl on the ice hollered. We looked up and saw the puck hurtling toward some kids on the other side of the rink. They all scattered and one brought the puck back down to her after it landed. Now I know why Goldberg asked about Fulton's jersey. The girl was wearing it. Then it clicked. 'Lizzy, but she said she'd never touch a stick again.' I thought as she took the puck back and talked to the guy for a bit. When they finished she started showing off again.

Dwayne, who was right next to me, leaned over and whispered "You know who that is right?"

"Yeah," I whispered back "But she said she'd never play again."

"I know and that's what scares me." Dwayne answered. I looked at Goldberg and I knew by the look on his face he was stunned but he knew who she was. I looked at Portman and Fulton who both seemed to be interested in Lizzy but I couldn't tell if they recognized her yet or not. Julie didn't seem to know her nor did Adam. But then Lizzy started what we knew to be her trade mark move, that would definitely clue both Adam and Fulton into who she was.

"Damn that girl is a good puck handler." Julie said as ER bounced the puck off her stick.

"Good? She moves better than I do." Dwayne said. Julie's eyes lit up. She looked from me to Lizzy and then back to me. She jerked her head toward Lizzy and I smirked. Lizzy let her stick miss the puck and it hit her skate before bouncing back into the air. After a few more times off her stick she let the puck hit the ice. When Lizzy started dibbling the puck back and fourth recognition passed over Fulton's face.

I leaned down to where he was sitting and whispered "Yes that's Lizzy. We all know what she's said but we've got to let her do what she wants."

"I know but why is she doing this? If any of the team saw this they'd crank up their efforts to get her to play."

"That's probably why she's doing it this early."

"Yeah, we all know that the only time Lizzy really shows off her full ability is when she doesn't think anyone's watching her." Goldberg put in. I nodded and watched her finish out her shot.

As soon as the puck hit the blue line she iced it and sped ahead of it. Once reaching her position down the ice she made a ramp out of her stick and that launched the puck into the air. Adam's face lit up and I knew he finally knew that move. Lizzy watched as the puck dropped back to a certain level and then keeping the blade of her stick below her waist she batted the puck into the net. Perfect goal.

"No one...that's Lizzy's signature...no one but..." Adam stuttered.

"We know Banksie." Fulton said standing and making his way down to the ice.

**ER's PoV**  
After I made the shot I went to get the puck and decided it was time for me to get off the ice. Once I retrieved the puck and turned around, Fulton was right there.

"Now I see why you didn't want to play, you didn't want anyone to know you're besting Adam."

"I'm not besting Adam besides the entire old team knows I'm as good as Adam."

"Correction they know you _were_ as good as Adam not that you still _are_."

"There's no difference and that's not the reason I don't want to play. How long have you been standing there?"

"A few seconds but we've been watching for long enough. Charlie told Matt that you might have lost a shot or two but I wasn't surprised to see fireworks. It's like riding a bike you never forget. I'll ask you one more time please join the team till Adam brings his grades up." Fulton said laying a hand on my arm.

"Two practices and I'll see how I feel that is if Coach will let me." I said. He pulled me into a tight hug picking me up clear off my skates.

"Thank you so much, wait till I tell the team."

"Whoa slow your roll there dough boy, you ain't telling anyone." I said. He put me down and looked at me.

"And why not?" Fulton asked.

"I just don't want you to, alright?"

"But..."

"Please Fult? I'm still shaky as it is."

"Alright."

I looked up at the stands and saw that the pro player, his brother, and friends had left and the only people watching were Adam, Charlie, Goldberg, Dean, Dwayne, and Julie. "How long have all of you been here?"

"Since about 6:15 this morning which was long enough for us to see how good you really are." Fulton answered. "We wanted to practice but it looked like we didn't get here soon enough. How long have you been here?"

"A little after 5 am."

"5 am?"

"Got to get up early if you want to hunt goose eggs." I answered smirking.

"Orion says that."

"That's what Charlie said." I answered skating to the edge of the ice.

"Please stay and play with us for a bit." He said motioning for his friends to come down. I thought about it.

"Alright I'll stay but I need some water and you owe me a foot massage."

He hopped over the wall to the players' bench and pulled out the bottles of water. He handed me one and put the other two on the bench. "Take a break while we warm up." Fulton said as the rest put their stuff down. After a while they were warmed up, so I skated to center ice where the seven of them were gathered.

"I'll play under the condition you remember Bombay's one scrimmage rule." I said looking at Charlie.

"You and Charlie are captains?" Adam asked.

"No, the reason why he always made us captains." I answered sweetly.

"Because you were always the best?" Goldberg asked.

"Nope as much as it pains me to say this about my own cousin Adam's better than Charlie." I answered.

"I thought that was the reason." Charlie said.

"You only wish." I muttered. "Let's put it this way if you put me and Charlie on the same team you have to put Dean and Fulton on the same team."

"That rule, Charlie and Lizzy are an unstoppable team together that's how we got 4 shutouts, they aren't allowed to be on the same scrimmage team to give each team a fair chance of winning." Fulton explained.

"Alright pick your team." Charlie said.

"Alright." I said smiling. "I want Tex...Goldie...and..."

"Your choice of enforcer Portman or Fulton." Adam said when I paused to think.

"Such a hard decision, my boyfriend or my best friend?" Dean looked a bit pleading and I looked over my shoulder at Tex. 'Best idea put them on the same team so Dean won't kill him.' "I'll take Dean." I said.

"Lucky Duck." Fulton mumbled. We played until Varsity came in dressed in full practice gear. Even though Adam made the last shot for Charlie's team they still lost 5-4.

"Looks like my team won again Charlie." I said as we skated to the bench.

"Yeah we'll get you next time." Charlie answered as we exited the ice.

"You always say that and we always beat you."

"There was that one time."

"That time doesn't count CJ."

"Alright if you say so."

"Why'd you pick Portman over Fulton?" Adam asked effectively changing the subject.

"Fult's my best friend and probably the best enforcer there is, no offense Dean,"

"None taken." He said cutting me off.

"But I just decided to play it safe today." I said glancing over my shoulder at Tex.

"Hey Lizzy, did I tell you mom's had it with Justin and they're getting a divorce?" Charlie asked.

"It's about time." I said.

"Lizzy." Fulton said stopping me from saying anymore. I dropped my head and literally bit my tongue.

"She's thinking about dating again." He said.

"That's good." I muttered and glanced up at him.

"Yeah." And then his smile got wider.

"No not him. CJ do not tell me _he_'s asked her out."

"Fine I won't tell you." He said.

"Damn it CJ you know how I feel. I will not stand for it if they start." I said.

"There's nothing you can do." He said.

"We'll just see about that." I said walking quickly back to my dorm.

**Fulton's PoV**  
"Charlie, I thought we agreed you wouldn't say anything." I snapped. Lizzy hated Gordon Bombay with a white hot passion and now that her aunt might date him she'd do anything to prevent it.

"I didn't _say_ anything." Charlie answered.

"No, but your smile did. You know she hates Bombay."

"Our Bombay?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah, ever since he left us to go play for the minors she's hated him." Charlie explained.

But it wasn't till after that. "No, she was mad when you got upset that he didn't stay in touch with your mom. She didn't hate him till you started complaining about the hard training we had to go through and you know why."

"At least I didn't tell her Mom might be serious about it this time."

"And you're not going to. Don't get your hopes up Charlie, Jesse's not here and even if he was and even with Adam, Port, and myself I don't think we'll be able to bring her back up if she falls this time. None of us want to go through that again, please don't do that to her. Promise me on your...your captain's C that you will not say anymore about your mom and Bombay, you have to promise me you'll let your mom and Rob handle this." I said stopping and taking ahold of his shoulders making him stop also.

"I promise on my captain's C that I'll let my mom and Uncle Rob deal with her if Mom and Bombay get any more serious than dating and I promise on my C that I will not say anymore to her about Mom and Bombay together." He answered looking me dead in the eye.

"Thank you." I told him walking down the hall to my room. When I got there I laid down on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Fulton?" A tiny voice asked from the doorway. I looked that way and say Lizzy standing there twisting the hem of her shirt around her finger.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I answered staring at the ceiling again. I was pushed over onto my side then my stomach. "What was that for?" I asked looking at her. "Oh." I saw that she had lain down on her back so I flipped onto my side and draped an arm over her stomach.

"Fulton?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you."

"Need me?"

"Yeah I need you because you can give me the comfort no one else can."

"How so?"

"You're my best friend Fult, you give me comfort no one else can."

"That's good."

"Fulton?"

"Hmmm."

"Why does he have to do this?"

"Charlie or Coach?"

"Bombay."

"I don't know Lizzy-gator."

"I'm going to stop it."

"I know, but don't worry about that right now just lay down and rest."

"Fult...thanks."

"Sure now get some rest Lizzy." She nodded and then fell asleep. For some reason I was reminded of when we used to do this as kids. We'd lie up on her bed and talk until one or both of us had fallen asleep.

About twenty minutes or so later the door slammed open and Portman walked in. I held my breath and looked at Lizzy. She stirred gently but she didn't wake. I sighed and looked up. "What the hell is going on?" He roared. Lizzy shifted again but still didn't wake. I got up and placed and hand on Portman's shoulder and pushed him back into the hall.

"Would you shut up? You _really_ don't want to wake her up." I said glancing back at our now closed door.

"What the hell is going on Reed? I though I could trust you." Portman said.

"And you can."

"No I can't, what's this crap about her needing you?"

"She needs me because I'm her best friend. Only four people other than her know why she can't stand Coach Bombay, Jesse, Adam, Charlie, and me. If her aunt is even contemplating getting serious about him Lizzy's going to need a lot of support for a while and it's the support that'll be hard for anyone to give if they don't know the exact problem. I'd love to tell you Port, really I would, but she'll never allow it and she'll hate me if I broke that trust. Please Port, I'm the closest friend she has don't take that away from her now." I tried pleading with him.

"Alright. I just feel...so..."

"Helpless? Like there's nothing you can do?"

"Yeah."

"When she wakes up give her a foot massage, I'm crappy at them and she said I owe her one. Other than that just trust her to come to you with certain things and know that no one will try to take her from you. She does love you even if she won't admit it, and she won't break your trust again." I explained.

"Alright, take care of her." He said.

"FULTON!" Lizzy hollered. I looked at Port and then glanced at the door.

"Go, she wants you and I can't do anything about it." Port said. I bit my lower lip. "You're her best friend and I know I'd get on her bad side if I tried taking that from her."

"Thanks and I'm glad you understand that there are going to be some things that she just can't talk to you about." I said.

"FULTON!" She called again. He nodded and I went back and opened the door. Lizzy flipped over squirming. I looked at Port.

"She's probably dreaming but I think she can tell you're not near her." He said.

"Fult please." She whispered. I climbed back into the bed and draped an arm over her. She stilled and scooted closer to me. Portman gave a small smile and walked out of the room leaving the door cracked. I looked at Lizzy and found myself falling into sleep.

"Awww they are so cute." I heard a male voice say from near the door.

"Yeah maybe they'll even win cutest couple this year." A female voice added. I felt Lizzy nuzzle into me and felt her breathing become controlled. I knew she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah but some people are rooting for Jules and Scooter." Another male voice said.

"Guys, isn't that Fulton's bed?" A third male voice asked; a voice I could tell was Adam's.

"Yeah but why would Portman and Lizzy sleep in Fulton's bed?" A different female voice asked.

"Who knows, Jules." The first male voice said, and now I could tell it was Charlie and if the second female voice was Julie that meant the first one had to be Connie. After all that deduction it only left the second male voice unknown.

"You have to admit they are cute though." Connie said.

"I never said they weren't babe." The second male voice answered, the babe part identifying him as Guy.

"Glad you five think my girlfriend is cute with our best friend." Portman's voice answered. That's when Lizzy lost it and broke down laughing. I looked up and saw Adam, Charlie, Julie, Connie, and Guy standing in the doorway and Portman walking into the room. I sat up and pulled Lizzy into my arms as she shook with laughter. She froze and looked at Portman who gave a small nod. She relaxed and looked at the guys in the doorway.

"You should have seen your faces." Lizzy sputtered out, slightly shaking with laughter again.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Since about the time Charlie said 'Awww they are so cute'." She quoted. Port tossed me a candy bar and a bag of chips. I caught the candy bar and Lizzy nabbed the bag of chips out of the air right before it hit her in the face. She took one look at the bag before dropping them into my lap. "If you had to get him chips you could have at least gotten him the good kind."

"Those are his favorite type." Portman said slightly confused.

"I know and he probably only picked them so I wouldn't eat them." Lizzy said.

"No, they're my favorite because I like them. It's only a tiny factor that you don't like them." I told her. She wrinkled her nosed and shifted getting more comfortable in my arms.

"You brought him food but not me how inconsiderate, I'm going to cry." Lizzy said to Port and turned towards me pretending to cry.

"Last time I checked you already ate breakfast."

"Yes, but now it's past lunch and I'm starving." Lizzy whined. He rolled his eyes and leaned over her. He kissed her cheek and handed her a chocolate chip muffin he pulled out of one of his pants' pockets. "Love ya babe."

"Yeah right back at ya." He answered pulling back and sitting down on his bed.

"If you're going to stand there and eavesdrop you might as well come in and sit down to do it, you'll be a lot more comfortable." She said unwrapping the muffin.

Port flipped on the TV and we sat back to watch whatever was on. After a while everyone but me and Lizzy left, and we promised to catch up with them at dinner.

"Fulton," She said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What time's practice tomorrow?"

"4:30 pm."

"4:30 on the dot got it."

"Come ready to play, he might let you."

* * *

_There's your chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and paying some attention._


	23. Joining ashtma and the team

**I'm sorry for taking forever to put this one up but good news is I have the next two chapters already typed up. I just wanted to have a new chapter of each story put up at the same time and I wasn't motivated and because for some reason, although I've never had the problem before, fanfiction wouldn't let me load a chapter 71 kb big I don't get it oh well and that's why it took so long. Enjoy the chapter and I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Joining asthma and the team**

**ER's PoV**  
Monday was just barely bearable. Each time I saw Charlie I was reminded about Bombay and it made me even madder than before. Luckily I only had two classes with him so I could avoid him. That afternoon I showed up at 4:30 on the dot just like Fulton said to. I walked to the guys' locker room door and paused outside with my stick in hand where I knew the team was gathered waiting for Orion.

"Any new players yet, Captain?" Orion asked, his voice floating to the door where it was slightly muffled but still very distinguishable.

"No, sir." Charlie said sounding remorseful. I pushed open the door and walked inside cocking my head to the side looking at Orion as I stopped at the end of the bay of lockers and benches. I crossed both arms leaning them on the top of my stick.

"I heard you have a slot open." I said. "Varsity bumped up one of their reserve players leaving you with only one slot."

"Yeah we have a slot, you any good?" Orion asked.

I cocked a smirk and looked around at the team. I was feeling extremely confident and maybe a bit arrogant. "You'll have to take the chance and see, but you'll find I'm probably better than you think I am." I answered.

"You're cocky and you have a smart mouth."

"You're honest; I like that in a coach."

"Apparently she has sort of a right to be cocky, last time I talked to my cousin on Sunday he said she _still_ averages 19 out of 20 shots." Charlie said.

"ER Jacobs right?" Orion asked.

"Yup, Charlie's cousin." I answered.

"You've played before?" Orion said.

"Pee-wee level." I answered looking down at my green Ducks jersey before looking back at the coach.

"Well get your skates on and we'll see what you can do." Orion told me.

"Don't I need pads too, _Coach_?" I asked trying to keep from sounding like I was mocking him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Conway, get her suited up and on the ice. You have 10 minutes." Orion demanded before clearing out the locker room.

"Can't you behave at least once?" Connie asked as she stopped next to me for a moment.

"You know me, haven't found a coach yet that I've gotten along with right off the bat, but Coach Matthews might change that." I answered. She left and Charlie stood in front of me. He looked to be debating something. "You don't have time to ask questions CJ just get me my gear." I said looking at the floor. He walked away and came back with what I would need.

"Hurry up and get suited up, Orion doesn't like it if you're late." Charlie said before turning his back on me.

**Portman's PoV**  
When ER showed up at practice half the teams' jaws dropped. It seamed only Fulton and Charlie weren't shocked by her being there.

When Coach asked her if she was any good her mouth formed a cocky smirk and her eyes lit up. I could tell she was confident about this.

"You'll have to take the chance and see, but you'll find I'm probably better than you think I am." ER answered.

I looked over and saw that she was wearing a green Ducks jersey much like the one she was wearing yesterday only this one had the number 69 on the sleeves and back instead of 44. The rest of us were in practice gear and were waiting for Coach to start practice.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Charlie say "she _still_ averages 19 out of 20 shots." I blinked a few times and shook my head, '19 out of 20 shots no one I know can do that. Not even Charlie, Adam, and the Varsity squad included.'

I was pulled out of my thoughts this time by the team leaving the locker room. Connie paused to say something to her but I didn't catch what. We were on the ice waiting when Charlie and ER came out. Lizzy was walking about three feet behind Charlie and looked pissed about something. Maybe it had something to do with what happened yesterday.

"Alright take a knee." Coach called. Everyone did and the usually inseparable cousins were as far apart as they could get. "We'll start today with ten laps and then 20 sprints to get the blood pumping and then we'll see what you can do with a stick." He said directing the last part to Lizzy. Everyone nodded and stood.

We gathered behind one net and at the whistle we took off. ER was out front followed by Luis, then Julie and Connie, then the rest of us. By lap five her and Luis were right next to each other and half a lap ahead of everyone. I could see she was watching us. She said something to Luis, patted his shoulder, and then started slowing down. Most of the team looked at her, seemed to ask her something, and then skated by as she occasionally looked over her shoulder behind her. She had even shot Coach down when he asked if her adrenaline was fading.

She reached me and I slowed with her. "ER what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it." She said glancing behind us again.

I looked back too and noticed that Fulton was trailing behind the rest. Normally he was able to keep up with Charlie and Goldie but for some reason he was trailing farther and farther behind. "What's wrong with Fulton?" I asked.

She gave me a soft smile and shook her head. "I don't know yet, but I promise I'll find out. Don't worry I'll take care of him." She said gently. I nodded and gave Fulton another concerned look. "Keep going Dean." She said slowing even more.

**ER's PoV**  
When I started slowing everyone kept asking me questions. "Adrenaline fading already Jacobs?" Orion hollered.

"Never been better Coach." I called back looking behind me to a certain teammate again.

Each time I was asked what was wrong I just shook my head and continued to let them past me. Only Dean seemed to notice I was looking at someone. After I reassured him that I would handle it he let me go and I continued my mission to find out what was wrong. Charlie gave me a strange look but kept skating. 'Great Captain we have, doesn't even notice when there's something wrong.' I thought waiting for Fulton to catch up.

When I did finally reach him I spun around. "Asthma flaring up again?" I asked.

"No, I'm just a little low on air." Fulton answered.

"Easy Fult, get low man, get low." He did but he still had a hard time breathing. "Fult stop."

"No, it's fine." He wheezed.

"Fulton, stop." I demanded.

"Lizzy." He begged. I wasn't going to relent.

"No stop," He glanced at me again. "Fulton Daniel Reed, stop this instant." I demanded stopping in front of him so his only option was to stop. He stopped and bent double wheezing, trying to take in air.

"Reed, Jacobs, what's going on?" Orion asked.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"It's...in...file." He answered wheezing between words.

"Where is it?" I asked when I saw that getting lower wasn't helping him.

"In...bag...on bench," was all he could get out. The rest of the team was standing around looking at us. I looked over at the bench and saw Luis was closest to it.

"Luis, get me Fulton's bag now." I called urgently. Luis skated it over quickly and handed it over. I dropped to my knees as did Fulton and I quickly dug through the bag on the bench. I finally found his inhaler and after shaking it and handing it to him I demanded he breathe. Coach Orion came up to our sides and looked at Fulton.

"What's going on?" Orion asked again as I rubbed Fult's back.

"One minute Coach. Fulton, are you all right?" I asked, even I could tell my voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered standing back up straight but not looking at anyone. Although his gaze was directed away I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Orion demanded this time.

"I thought it was the coach's and captain's job to know everything about their players." I said.

"He has asthma Coach, it's in his file." Charlie said.

"It rarely shows up, it's happened twice since he's started playing sports. It only happens when he's really stressed out before a game or practice. He has to be careful and he knows that." I added keeping my voice even as Fulton fumbled with his bag. I knew he was feeling bad because the team was gathered round and it hurt him to let everyone see he was human and he couldn't control his problem. "Fult, you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said avoiding my gaze. I was about to say something when Dean stepped in.

"It has to be something, maybe even something major if it caused an attack." He said.

"It's..." Fulton paused and looked between me and Dean. He looked around and then back at me. I jerked my head to the side and he nodded leading me out of the pack. When we were far enough away from everyone he looked down at me. "I'm worried alright?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Between you and my brothers I don't know who's aging faster." I muttered. I looked at him again and saw him giving me the same concerned look I had given him a bit ago. "Fulton, I'm a big girl I can handle myself." I told him.

"I know you are but after what happened last time I don't know if you're ready to be playing again."

"Fult, Matt wouldn't have made the bet if he didn't think I could do it." I answered.

"What bet?"

"On Saturday Bash and I went up to Taylors Falls and talked to Matt, he bet me that if I couldn't make 20 straight shots that I'd owe him and Bash dinner and I'd have to come to two practices and play like I meant it. He knew I couldn't win and he also knew as soon as I started playing again I would get hooked and I wouldn't be able to not play."

"Oh."

"Fult, are you sure this has nothing to with Aunt Casey and Bombay?"

"Of course it doesn't." He shot at me.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?"

"Fine it's just that you got pretty mad at Charlie for suggesting it and it makes me worry because Jesse's not here this time and even with Port, I don't know if we can pull you up if you fall again. I don't want that to happen, I can't let that happen."

"Oh Fulton, you're really sweet and I'll try my hardest not to let it hurt me this time and it's in the future so let's not worry about that alright?" He nodded.

"You know I'm here for you no matter what. No matter what's bothering you or what time it is."

"Yeah I know thanks, and Fulton I'm here for you too." I said hugging him. He hugged back for a moment and then we headed back to the team.

"All better now?" Coach asked. We both nodded. "Good, now back to practice."

After practice we went back to the locker rooms. "Hey Cons, can I borrow a pair of pants?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered tossing me her black sweatpants.

"Are you always this forgetful?" Julie asked.

"No, I just didn't think he would actually let me practice today." I answered. There was a knock at the locker room door. I looked at the two of them and they shooed me to answer it. "Don't worry I've got it." I said sarcastically. I opened the door part way and saw Fulton standing there. He held out a shirt.

"I um...I thought you could use it." He said smiling a bit sheepishly but his eyes showed the mischief behind it. I cocked an eyebrow but he just nodded.

"Fult, you're a life saver." I said when I realized that my shirt and jersey were conveniently drenched in sweat. I took it and spread it out looking at it. It was black and in white letters it said 'Two heads are better than one.' with an arrow pointing up and down. I looked up to tell Fulton to tell Dean thanks, as it was really Dean's shirt, but he was gone.

"Who was it?" I heard Julie call.

"Just Fult." I answered walking back to where they were standing.

"What'd he want?" Connie asked.

"He was just delivering a shirt."

"Which one?" Julie asked.

At the same time Connie asked "From who?" I tossed it at them and Julie caught it out of thin air. I looked at the floor and let my hair down.

"I have an extra shirt." Julie said slowly.

A plan slowly formulated in my head. "No..." I trailed off. "I'll wear it."

"What is going through that pretty little head of yours?" Connie asked.

"Nothing at all, my dear." I answered sweetly taking the shirt back.

"I know you better than that you're planning something. You always get really sweet when you're planning something." She said.

I just smiled sweetly and said "I just want to make a statement is all," before walking back to the shower with shirt and sweats in tow. My shower was quick enough to stay under Orion's time restriction but long enough to get the sweat off of me. I came back and finished getting dressed, throwing my hair up sloppily to let it air dry although that would probably take all night. I walked out just before the other two finished and just in time to beat Charlie.

"Lizzy." I heard Charlie call.

"What CJ?" I snapped at him.

He walked over to me as I stopped. "Coach says the spot's yours till Adam's grades came up and I don't think anyone on the team will have a problem with it." He snapped back. The rest of the team slowly filed out and stopped short behind Charlie.

His brown eyes narrowed as they met my blue ones. I could tell he felt the same that I did, our eyes going straight to the soul. I don't think either of us heard any sound at that moment or noticed anything but the person we were looking at intently. Right then I knew exactly how he was feeling and probably what he was thinking and I knew what I had to do.

"I'm not mad at _you_ Charlie." I said softly.

"I know." He whispered.

"I apologize for snapping at you yesterday but you know what happens every time that man comes back into your life, I just don't want to have to pick up the pieces anymore. You know how much it hurts to have him do that to you. It just hurts me too Char."

"I know, and I guess...No, I know I shouldn't have said anything and if I had to say something I should have said it sooner or broken it to you piece by piece and not all at once." He answered. I knew he wanted to press the subject a bit more but either my look or something he had been told stopped him and for that I was grateful.

**Connie's PoV**  
The minute Lizzy turned down Julie's shirt I should have known something was up, but it didn't cross my mind until she was wearing her 'I'm up to something' smirk that flashbulbs went off. After she apologized to Charlie for something she had said yesterday, more than likely something happened about Bombay, we went toward the Mess Hall for dinner. Halfway there Lizzy spoke up.

"Is it just me or is it cold in here?" She asked. She'll never admit it but she's amazing at the whole seducing and having people eat right out of her hand bit. Lizzy doesn't use it often but when she does stand back because you might wind up bending over backwards for her.

I looked at Portman waiting for his response which was to look back at Fulton, roll his eyes slightly and then shrug off his coat to drape it around Lizzy's shoulders. It dwarfed Lizzy but she just slid her arms though the sleeves and moved a bit closer to Portman. The jacket made her look like she was swimming in it only because she didn't have as much muscle as he did and she was about 8 inches shorter than he was. When she moved closer to him he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she replied wrapping her arm around his waist.

That's when it hit me and I knew exactly what statement she wanted to make. As they walked into the cafeteria the place went silent but then started back up with loads of whispers. I figured they were about Lizzy and Portman but wasn't sure until I overheard a few.

"Look at them." A girl hissed to her friend.

"You think he's gotten in her pants?" Her friend answered.

"You really think they did it?" A boy asked his friend.

"Look at her clothes, his shirt and jacket and loose pants; she's definitely sore from something. Not to mention that she is kinda happy about something." The boy's friend answered.

"What is everyone talking about?" Julie asked me when we got in line.

"Look at Lizzy." I said nodding to where she was laughing with Portman and Fulton.

"So what about it? Nothing seems unusual; we all look like that after hockey practice."

"Now look at her again as if you didn't know, like everyone else, that she just came from there."

"Oh I get it, but the school knows we just came from practice. Do they think Lizzy and Portman would skip practice to do that?"

"Don't know." I answered as we sat down at the table. "But remember she said she wanted to make a statement."

"Why would she want everyone to think she's done it?" Julie asked.

"That's not the statement she wants to make, she wants everyone to know she doesn't care what they all think about her."

"Oh well that's one way to do that." Just then Scooter came up with a few of his friends and a few cheerleaders.

"Hey ER." He said.

"Hey." She smirked. He looked at her and cocked his head. She just shook her head.

"They have a question they want to ask you but I really think it's none of their business."

"Shoot, nothing's ever anyone's business but they continue to dig into like it is."

"Did it hurt?" A girl blurted out. The guys gave her a look and she glanced down at her shoes.

"Did what hurt?" Lizzy asked.

"You know _it_." A guy said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You, him, it." A cheerleader named Christine asked.

"Oh that." Lizzy said as she let a look of recognition pass over her face. "They say it's supposed to hurt, but once you get past the pain it's a load of fun." Lizzy answered.

Charlie looked at her slightly confused and slightly pissed. I looked around at the rest of the table and noticed Fulton, Adam, Luis, Ken, Julie, and I were all on the verge of laughter. I knew Lizzy would be too but she had to convince them first.

"Is he good?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, but Fulton's better." Lizzy answered.

"Are you serious?" The guy asked.

"Yup." Lizzy answered. She looked like she wanted to add more like 'you should know,' but that wouldn't prove her point. Goldberg and Dwayne looked like they understood what she was talking about.

"You've got to tell us what he's like." Christine begged.

"No, you wouldn't want to hear all the gory and rough details."

"Please." One of Scooter's other guy friends asked.

"No, I think you already know about it." She answered. That's when Russ, Guy, and Portman understood what she was going on about.

One of the guys open their mouth to say something but Scooter jumped in. "Guys, she said she wouldn't say so don't bug her about it. Now let's let them eat in peace." He said. She nodded and he bent down to ask her something. The only thing I understood from their low conversation was hockey and statement. Scooter nodded and winked before walking away. As the cafeteria's noise level grew Lizzy burst into laughter dragging everyone but Charlie and Averman with her.

Adam was the first to say something when we all stopped laughing for the most part. "You are purely evil, leading them on like that." Adam said.

"I wasn't leading anyone on. If you think about it everything I said was true." Lizzy answered.

Well let's see about what she said. It was definitely true that at first hockey can be painful but you eventually learn how to block out the pain and it is a lot of fun and again Fulton is, in her opinion, better than Portman at hockey. Next it was true that the guy had played against Portman before and would know how rough he could get. And finally it was true that Portman could definitely get rough when playing and the injuries can be pretty nasty.

"True? How?" Charlie spat.

"We weren't talking about the same subject Char. You should know that. It ain't my fault they didn't know it." Lizzy was trying her hardest not to laugh, I could tell. "I was talking about hockey."

"Yeah come on Charlie, you and I both know, like Scooter said, that what they were talking about is none of their business not to mention she's told us before her personal life stays personal." I said.

"You mean they actually thought Portman would skip practice and you would tell them about..." Charlie trailed off.

"Char, look at me, if you didn't know I had just come from hockey practice and you saw me walk in sore from the waist down, freshly showered, wearing his shirt, and loose pants what would you think?" She asked.

**ER's PoV**  
I looked at Charlie waiting for him to answer.

"You know babe..." Dean said thoughtfully causing me to turn my stare to him. "I could always make those rumors true."

"And I could throw you off the top of the Mall of America, but we've been through this already at Christmas and I stand by what I said then." I told him.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" Charlie asked.

"I'm game." I said. Now had I know what was going to happen I wouldn't have agreed. It turned out that everyone but Connie and Guy agreed. "Where at?"

Charlie looked around trying to come up with some where. "Our room isn't big enough, Spaz." Adam said.

"Neither is ours." Fulton supplied. That was probably because they had way too much stuff in their room.

"Ours will be occupied." Guy said.

"Ours is a mess, Connie's closet erupted and she hasn't cleaned it up yet." Julie said.

"She better get on that." Russ said. "But too small." He added about Averman's and his room.

"Ours stinks." Ken said shooting a look at Luis. That left Tex's and my rooms.

"I don't care." I said looking at Dwayne.

"I'd rather not." Tex said.

"Looks like my room it is then." I sighed. So the team gathered in my room, after we all finished dinner. Everyone found seats whether it be my floor, bed, or chairs as Charlie went looking through my closets. "What are you looking for Char?" I asked.

"Got any food in here?" He asked pausing to look at me.

"You just ate and you're looking for food?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm a growing boy with a huge appetite." He answered.

"Other closet genius." I answered. He moved over and started throwing bags of chips and boxes of snack foods to Adam.

"Hey ER, what's this?" Charlie asked producing a plastic bottle of clear liquid. By the way he asked it and said my name I knew he knew exactly what it was and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Charlie, it ain't mine." I begged.

"And penguins can fly." He said turning to look at me.

"Lizzy, you just made the team you can get into serious trouble for this." Adam put in.

"You made the team?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean, but that's not important right now. Charlie, please it's not mine, I can explain." I begged.

"You have one minute." Charlie said.

"Like I told you it ain't mine, it's Doug's. The baseball team was having a room inspection today and he can't have it in his room, he'll get in a car load of trouble. He's already been benched for it once and his dad will kill him if it happens again." I tried explaining.

"Why did he have it in the first place?" Charlie asked.

"Friday night was his best friend's birthday and Doug threw him a party. They didn't drink all of it and so they put it in Doug's closet until this morning when Doug remembered it and that they were having a room inspection. I was trying out for the team today and so Doug put it in here until room inspection is over in like ten minutes." I said. Then as if he needed anymore proof Doug knocked on the partially open door.

"Hey Jacobs, you still got that bottle of Vod...oh you have company I'll just come back later." He said.

"No, although I should have just dumped it down the drain, take it before Captain Ducky has a hernia." I said grabbing the bottle from Charlie and tossing it to Doug.

"Thanks Jacobs, I owe you major. Now if you'll excuse me I must go put my room back together, I'll come back tomorrow and help you after Matthews tears your room apart."

"Will it really be that bad?" Julie asked.

"To put it lightly, my room looks like a hurricane hit it minus a lot of water damage." Doug said.

"Thanks Doug."

"Sure." He looked around the room and crossed over to me. "Hey take care of yourself, the team's grown to love you like a little sister, especially Bastian, and we don't want to see you get hurt." He whispered before kissing the top of my head.

"Don't worry I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I answered hugging him quickly before shooing him out of my room. He left and shut the door behind him. Then I walked back to Dean who was sitting next to Fulton and sat down in his lap. "I love you." I whispered to him.

"Love ya too." He answered.

* * *

_There's your chapter including a game of truth or dare that will explain some stuff about Aaron and will make some questions arise. Tune in next time._


	24. Truth or dare Princess

**Well here's the next chapter and yes I do realize that it's been almost two months which is pretty crappy considering I have the next three chapters already typed but for a while there it was hard to post though it's still no excuse. However I don't really have an excuse now because now I've got wireless access in my house and all I have to do is connect in my room. I own nothing enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Truth or dare Princess**

"So shall we get this game started?" I asked.

"Certainly, who's going to start?" Tex asked.

"Adam can." Charlie said sitting at Adam's feet on my floor.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed, but started anyway. "Kenny, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kenny answered.

"Ok um...which is better hockey or ice skating?"

"Hockey." Kenny answered. "ER, truth or dare?"

Normally I can hardly resist a dare but not knowing Kenny well enough I decided to play it safe. "Truth."

"Alright where'd you learn to lie so well?"

"That was bending the truth and I did grow up with four rough housing brothers and Charlie and Fulton. When the six of them got together they couldn't stay out of trouble to save their lives and they usually used me as an alibi because I'm the baby and my daddy loves me." I said putting on my most angelic face and innocent eyes.

"Yeah and there was always that look that got you out of everything." Fulton said motioning to my current look.

"Thank you, now I believe it's my turn to ask, Julie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's the hottest guy in the school?"

"Well there are several, but if I had to choose just one I would have to say Mike."

"Mike who?" I asked. She muttered something but I didn't catch what. "Didn't catch that."

She blushed slightly when I said 'catch' but clarified "Mike Marshall."

"My Mike, Mike the Varsity catcher Mike?" She nodded blushing slightly. "Awww, he's really sweet too. Usually the guy I turn to."

"Really?" She asked in awe.

"Yup," I answered.

"And that is the softer, more girly side of Lizzy." Adam said.

"You're lucky I can't reach you or I'd smack you. And in case you haven't noticed I am a girl." I said.

"Oh we've noticed alright." Dean said.

"I would hope so." I answered. "Julie's turn."

"Alright, Cowboy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered confidently.

"Um..." More than likely not the answer she was looking for. "I dare you to...to smell Fulton's feet. Yeah that's it." Julie said.

"Hey my feet are clean." Fulton protested.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem." Averman answered. Fulton shrugged and pulled off his sneakers. Dwayne leaned over and sniffed them.

"Not a problem." Dwayne said and so the game went on.

Adam had to tell us what Charlie was like when he was asleep, he talks occasionally, which Charlie replied with a do not. Fulton had to admit which girl he like that turned out to be a girl in his science class, Dean had to drink some strange concoction of whatever was in my fridge and then proceeded to down three bottles of water, Luis had to tell us what it was like chasing all those girls. He said it was a thrill but got hard sometimes. And lastly Charlie has to tell us what annoyed about each person on the team.

"Averman sometimes doesn't know when enough's enough; Luis needs to chill out with all those girls; Russ back talks a bit too much; Julie, half the time I don't know if she's going to hit me or hug me; Goldie needs to learn how to skate better; Kenny's a bit too shy for me; Guy needs to cut down on the PDA; Connie can get too rough; Cowboy shows off too much; Portman scares me..." He said.

"That doesn't annoy you Charlie that's different." I stated.

"No, it's the same he scares me and I'm a bit annoyed that I have a hard time standing up to him."

"And Adam?"

"Adam's better than me at hockey and that sucks."

"What about Fulton?" Adam asked.

"It annoys me that he's closer to Lizzy than I am." Charlie admitted.

"Why's that annoy you?" I asked.

"Because he's just your best friend and I'm family." I got up and sat down next to Charlie.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm going to walk out of your life just because I'm closer to Fult, you're stuck with me. Fulton and I could have a major fight and never talk again unless it comes to an event that Ben's planning seeing as how Ben treats Fulton like the little brother he'll never get to have. But for you and me if we fight we'll be forced together on several different occasions. You're family Charlie you're stuck with me." I said.

"I love you Gator." He said hugging me.

"Love you too, Spaz-oid." I answered. We sat there for a bit until Fulton rolled his eyes.

"You've had your touching family moment get on with the game." He said.

"Alright ER, truth or dare?" Charlie asked.

"Wait a minute you haven't told us what annoys you about ER." Russ pointed out.

"Good point." Ken added.

"It's not so much something that you do it's more of...more of a characteristic." Charlie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your quick temper."

"I do not have a quick temper." I snapped. Half the team gave me disbelieving looks. "Ok may-be I do." Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Fine, what do you want a fully written statement saying I'll admit you were right about me having a temper? But why does that annoy you?"

"Because the tiniest thing will set you off."

"Oh well it happens Char there isn't much I can do about that."

"Ok now is everyone satisfied?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Good now Lizzy, truth or dare?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I'm always up for a dare."

"Good 'cause I dare you to answer a question from each of us truthfully." Charlie said.

"Fine who's willing to start?" I asked.

"I will," Goldberg stated. "Is Fulton really better than Portman?"

"In hockey, no offense, but yes, as a boyfriend I wouldn't know I've never dated him." Fulton and I both chuckled.

"Do you miss us?" Dwayne asked in a little more than a whisper. Of the questions I wasn't prepared to answer this and another one were probably the biggest. I swallowed hard then sighed before answering.

"Sometimes, like when Dean gets severely jealous, yes."

"Why did you put on that act?" Averman asked. 'Leave it to Averman to successfully save the day.' I thought.

"What act?"

"The one at dinner."

"I was bored." Ok so maybe that wasn't the only reason but as far as I knew only Julie and Connie knew the other reason.

"Did you like kissing Fulton?" Dean asked. 'Wow both of the big questions I was avoiding brought up in under 20 minutes.' I looked at the floor.

"He was good, I can't deny that, but it proved there was nothing between us." I answered.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you liked it."

"At first yes, but then I realized that you would hate him for it so not so much."

"Why would I hate him when you said it was all your fault?"

"Because although it was my fault he was still involved and shouldn't have allowed it to happen." Dean glared at me but let it drop.

"What did you mean when you said you stand by what you said at Christmas?" Luis asked, partially changing the subject but still keeping it slightly personal.

"My big brother Matt kinda caught Dean and I locked in Dean's guest bedroom and he wondered what we were doing. Long story short he said if we had to do it to be careful and I told him and Dean I wasn't ready for that and I still stand by that although it's none of your business." I informed them.

"You're a virgin?" Adam blurted.

"That doesn't count, as it is related to the last question, but yes I am and I'm damn proud of that." I answered. "You know if somehow it did happen before we graduated from high school I'm sure Adam, Charlie, Fulton, and Jesse would find out quickly."

"Um...next question I know you got your nickname ER before you played softball, how'd you get it? That is if you don't mind telling us." Adam asked. I stood from where I had been sitting next to Charlie and sat down on my spare bed next to Fulton. I looked up at him and he shrugged. Then he gave me a look that said 'it's really up to you.'

"Fulton gave it to me after a really unexpected trip to the emergency room when I was ten, but I'm not going to say anymore." I said.

"Have you ever done anything against both of your parents?" Kenny asked.

"And my big brothers." I said nodding. "I got this." I stood up and took off Dean's jacket. I pulled my shirt up to my shoulders and showed all of them my tattoo which was right between my shoulder blades. It was almost the same design as the one on their jerseys except instead of a duck hockey mask it was a human skull.

Above the picture were the initials M.A.J. and C.R.J. Below the picture were the initials S.T.J. and B.Z.J. On the left were the initials C.J.C. and the to the right side was blank. I pulled my shirt back down after I was sure they all saw it. "Is it real?" Averman asked.

"Yup and it hurt like hell. It wouldn't have been against my parents if it wasn't." Fulton grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down into Dean's lap.

"When did you get it?" Kenny asked.

"Four days after 'it' happened." I answered.

"Those letters, your brothers and Charlie?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah, after Matt I figured I needed away to remember him and it just didn't seem right without the rest of my brothers and Charlie. The right side's blank 'cause I ran out of people."

"You designed that?" Julie asked.

"Yup." I said digging a piece of paper out of my bedside drawer. I handed it to Adam who looked impressed.

"Wow that's pretty nice." He said.

"Yeah I know." After everyone had looked at the original copy I put it back in my drawer.

"I thought you had to be 16 with parental consent to get one in Texas."

"Well you see I did have parental consent. A friend of mine made me a fake I.D. and got me the forms. I changed a few numbers on the form and slipped it in with a few of the papers I needed for school. Usually when it comes to school stuff, even though my dad's a lawyer, he never reads through it. He just signed all the forms and my friend took me to get it."

"Does anyone know about it, besides us I mean?" Dean asked.

"The friend that took me to get it and Ben. He caught me one day after I had gotten out of the pool and before I had finished changing. My swimsuit and what I wear when I exercise cover it. Ben swore up and down to tell Mom and Dad and Chris. It took a long talk, me explaining why I got it, and a crap load of blackmail just to get him to talk to me again and not to tell anyone." I answered looking at the floor.

"Do you regret it?" Julie asked softly.

"Getting it? Never. That Ben found out the way he did? Every time he gives me an evil look because he knows it's there."

"You still have the I.D. that says your four years older than you really are?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but that would only make me 20 I can not buy you beer and even if I could I wouldn't." I said strictly.

"I just wanted to know if you had it." He defended.

"Ben's looks really hurt you don't they?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah sometimes." I answered. "But now I think he knows why I got it and can understand why I did it when I did it. Anyway that's enough on that subject Fulton, Julie, and Charlie still have one free question."

"Then my turn." Fulton said. "Would you ever date anyone besides Port and if so who?"

"That's two questions." Dwayne protested.

"But they are related so I'll answer them both." Dwayne pouted.

"It's only because you love him so much." He spat. My jaw dropped.

"Of course I love him. He's been my best friend since I was in diapers. I thought you understood that." I growled. Dwayne wouldn't look at me. "That was a low shot Tex, you know you deserved it."

"I know I'm sorry Lizzy." Dwayne said after a few moments.

"Good now as an answer to your questions. Yes, I would date someone beside Dean. Who? Well it might surprise you but Tex, he's the only one who could ever take me from Dean, and if he really put his mind to it he could have a really good chance of making me break up with Dean. Dean knows this, he knows the only true threat to this relationship is Tex. Always has been. But if for some reason Dean and I broke up and things didn't work between me and Tex there's always Russ, Adam, Max Straight, and Josh Wilson." I said.

"Max and Josh?" Julie asked.

"Max plays right field and Josh plays first base." I said.

"Baseball guys." Averman stated.

"Would you date them in that order?" Russ asked.

"No, haven't really given it that much thought."

"But you gave it enough thought to say you still have feelings for Cowboy?" Goldberg asked.

"Outside forces took us apart; our relationship never really went wrong. It...you just had to be there." I sighed.

"Sore subject next question." Dean demanded. I knew it was a sore subject for not only me but Dwayne and Dean as well.

"Have you ever smoked?" Charlie asked.

"My mom Alicia does, so when I get really upset I swipe one or two. Then the next morning I run two miles." His jaw dropped. "Sorry Char, but it really does calm your nerves."

"Last question, have you ever drank?" Julie asked.

"I'll never touch a drop of that shit. It tears lives apart, but I can't really object to it if I don't see it." I explained. Dean nuzzled into my neck slightly and Fulton took my hand rubbing the back with his thumb.

"What do you mean it tears lives apart?" Julie asked.

"My Uncle Austin was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Must have hurt my grandparents, both of their kids gone."

"But I thought..." Kenny started.

"Alicia is my step-mom. My real mom died when I was nine minutes old. Alicia's really the only mom I've ever known, aside from Nat."

"Nat?" Goldie asked.

"Natalie Reed." I answered.

"My mom." Fulton added. "Alicia's never treated Lizzy like a daughter so my mom was delighted to treat her like one. The same goes for Rob. My dad's almost always out of town on business or at the office working, he's a sports writer for a magazine, so Lizzy's dad Robert kinda provided the firm hand my own dad couldn't."

"Firm hand?" Dean asked.

"On more than one occasion Charlie and I crossed the wrong side of Rob. It was one good swat across the butt and we behaved for about a week. The same went for Lizzy, if she got one of my mom's stern looks she was a 'precious angel' until the heat died down. Rob says you can always tell when one of his seven kids had just gotten into trouble because we were little angels."

"You an angel? Why don't I believe that?" Julie asked.

"You can't tell it now but I swear once you crossed Rob you knew you were in hot water for a bit, so you acted innocent until he cooled off or got mad at one of the others. By the time he stopped spanking us we all managed to learn Lizzy's angelic look but no one could pull it off as easily or be as convincing with it as she could." Fulton said. He pulled his puppy dog pout making sure to add the puppy dog eyes and I about melted.

"Now see I believe that." Averman said. I smirked and looked around.

"What now?" I asked.

"Did your uncle have any kids?" I heard Connie ask. I jumped because I hadn't noticed my door open.

"I don't know, I wish I did though. It might be nice to have another cousin aside from Charlie. Alicia's been a spoiled only child for as long as I can remember. How long have the two of you been here?"

"Since Charlie asked if you smoked." Guy answered.

"Well come in and sit down, I guess that mean you get a question answered too." I said. Charlie filled them in on the questions they had missed which of course lead me to showing them my tattoo.

"Ladies first." Guy told Connie once Charlie finished.

"Wow I think you covered just about everything already." Connie paused thinking. "Oh wait I know. You told us that Aaron's been one of your best friends since you moved to Ohio, so what's his story? How'd you meet him, get to be close to him, and why do you call him Romeo?"

"Some how I knew that was going to be brought up." I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know it was just that the story was tricky to tell without breaking Aaron's trust.

"Well I call him Romeo because in our eighth grade English class he played the part of Romeo and because he climbs in and out of my window most of the time that he comes over. I met Aaron in the seventh grade when he saved me from getting picked on by the little league team captain. Aaron made them leave me alone and then invited me to eat lunch with him and a few of his friends. Slowly we got to know each other and he told me some things that matched what he found out about me later and other stuff. Most of the time we would just hang out and talk, me telling him about how I missed the Ducks and Dwayne and he'd tell me about his best friend that had moved away. I was playing softball seventh grade year and he came to almost all of my games. The next year the middle school put him on their baseball team and me on their softball team so he came to games just not as regularly as he wished he could.

"The summer before ninth grade rolled around and when we weren't practicing we hung out in my room. When I talked to my dad about it he told me to make sure that Aaron was careful if he climbed up the tree to come in my window and for him to keep it to a minimum if it was after dark. I asked my dad if he was ok if I kept my door shut when Aaron came over and he said it was ok as long as we kept it PG. I told Aaron about it he laughed and told me that quote 'No offense but you're too good of a friend to consider even just dating me.' end quote. I wasn't offended because I knew it was the truth and I didn't and still don't think of him that way. It was around Halloween when he really became my best friend."

"Was that when Seth started?" Charlie asked.

"No, that didn't start until around Thanksgiving that year." I answered.

"Can you tell us what happened Lizzy or did he ask you not to?" Connie asked.

"I can tell you to an extent, but don't expect me to break his trust." They all nodded. "I started noticing that he spent more time with me hanging out and practicing than he ever had that summer and just figured that we were getting closer, he said as much when I questioned him about it. When a few other things started standing out I got really suspicious that he was lying to me. He made up another lie when I confronted him just that he was getting picked on and that it was no big deal."

**Flashback**  
Halloween rolled around and after I went to bed the streetlight outside my window went out. There is practically no floor in my room because of the queen size sleigh bed. I was deep in a dream filled sleep when I heard someone calling my name. I thought it was in the dream until I woke up and saw that the reading lamp over my bed was on. I could have sworn I turned it off but I guess not.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No one answered so I reached up to turn the lamp off and a hand grabbed my wrist. "Don't turn it off." Aaron whispered from the shadows. "Please." He begged. I dropped my hand which pulled him out of the shadow and into the light. He sat down on the edge of my bed as I sat up.

"Didn't I just see you?" I asked wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah." He said hesitantly. I looked at him closer and the look on his face really woke me up. It was the same thing that I had been seeing for the past few months. I asked him about it and he lied to me again.

"If that's what really happened then why are you in my room at..." I trailed off looking at the clock, "...12:30 in the morning?"

"I just don't want to go home." He said begging me to let him stay.

"Aaron I want the honest to god truth about what's been going on." I begged. He finally broke down and confessed what had really been happening. We talked a bit more before his profuse begging convinced me to let him stay. I pulled back my blankets and he climbed in and lay down. "Good night my sweet Romeo." I told him.

"Good night my fine Juliet and thank you." He whispered before turning the light off.  
**End Flashback**  
"My friendship was put to the test that day because he begged me to not say anything to anyone about what he told me, and although I probably should have I didn't and he returned the favor when he found out about Seth." I said ending that night's tale. "Aaron still plays baseball but for our high school now and like I said he's always been supportive."

"Wow sounds like you've been through a lot with him." Luis commented.

"Yeah you could say that." I answered.

"Seth has been beating you for over a year and you never said a word about it." Charlie barked. I snuggled back into Dean who tightened his grip on me.

"Who could I tell besides my dad? Seth knew Ben could never do anything, Seth out weighs him and Ben would never say anything to Dad about it Seth would have made sure of that. I thought Matt was dead and Chris was in Tennessee for all but four months of the year I couldn't complain to him. I could have if it happened during the summer but Seth knew to lay off then because Chris and Ben shared the room right across the hall. Even though Seth out weighs Chris, Chris has been kicking Seth's butt since Seth was five." I said looking at Guy.

"Alright away from that subject, what's you're favorite movie, food, and type of flowers?" Guy asked.

"Movie is _Top Gun_, I've seen it about a billion times, favorite food is still extra cheese and pepperoni pizza, and flowers I don't have a favorite type but I'll kill anyone who gives me red roses."

"Why?" Fulton asked.

"Don't know I just can't stand them."

"You think they're too cliché." Julie said.

"Sure we'll go with that."

"Speaking of favorite flowers Portman, you want a surefire way to get her to forgive you in case for some reason you screw up?" Dwayne asked.

"Again." Fulton muttered. Dean shoved him over slightly and Fulton just grinned.

"Sure." Dean answered. My eyes widened before I hung my head.

"Chocolate ice cream and yellow carnations." I knew by then my face was turning bright red.

"Aw come on Lizzy it ain't that bad." Adam said laughing slightly.

"Why not roses?" Dean asked.

"Because yellow roses are Matt's gift to her." Fulton said. Dean nodded.

"Another way to cheer her up, note that's cheer her up not get her laughing, is chocolate ice cream and some sappy love story movie." Dwayne told him. My blush continued to grow until I thought I couldn't turn any more red.

"And I thought only Dwayne could turn that red." Goldberg said. Then Dwayne's words sunk in.

"Sappy?" I asked pouncing on him. He flipped me over causing a wrestling match to break out. Finally I got him pinned. "Ha pinned ya." He relented and I smirked straddling him. Well I did until he flipped me over again and caused another match. I pinned him again making sure to keep him pinned this time. "Ha pinned ya 'gain." I smirked.

"Too much _Lion King_ anyone." Julie suggested.

"No way, Disney is the best." I panted.

"Which part was that again?" Goldberg asked.

"It's the part right after Simba's Uncle Scar tells him about the elephant grave yard and he takes Nala to go see it. Nala pins Simba once and then he throws her off of him. He lays there for a second and then pounces on her causing both of them to roll down the cliff side where she pins him again." Averman explained.

"It's also right before they meet the hyenas." Connie threw in.

The rest of the team nodded. "Again you never thought they were sappy when you watched them with me. You suggested it most of the time." I growled.

"Because I knew it would cheer you up and I couldn't stand to see you so hurt or depressed." Dwayne answered. I smiled then got very weak and slumped against Dwayne. "Lizzy?" He asked.

"Mmmm-hmm." I answered.

"Kitten, answer me are you alright?" Tex demanded.

"Mmmm." I answered.

"Damn it Kitten talk to me tell me you're alright." He ordered. He looked past me and nodded.

"I'm fine I think." I told him weakly.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked pulling me to my feet then sweeping me into his arms.

"I think it's the medication I'm on. My dad and my doctor discussed it about two years ago and said I need it to keep me from getting sick in the winter. I've never played sports while I was on it though so I think it's draining my energy along with practice and I have no adrenaline left." I answered wrapping my arms around my very own knight in shining hockey uniform.

"Maybe we all should get some sleep." Fulton suggested pulling Tex to his feet.

"Does chocolate always fix everything?" Russ asked.

"Except for one week out of the month." I answered.

"That's weird that's normally when girls crave chocolate." Charlie said.

"I eat so much chocolate during the month it just sorta formed a reverse effect." I smirked. I looked at Connie and Julie and saw that Connie was glaring at me and pouting. "What's wrong, Cons?"

She glared at me then looked from Dean to Guy and back. "Connie's jealous." Averman taunted. Connie glared at him and he shut up quick.

"Aw Cons just because my boyfriend is a strong hockey enforcer and can hold me without breaking a sweat doesn't mean you have to be jealous of him."

"Who said I was?" She snapped.

"You're pissed Cons and you're one of my best female friends I know what you're feeling most of the time. You know sometimes I get jealous of you and Guy."

"Me why would you? You get everything with Port."

"I get a guy who can defend me, has a sharp tongue, his temper can flare up faster than mine sometimes, and occasionally he's as sensitive as a blunt axe. You see you got a good deal with Guy, most of the time he's sweet and sensitive."

"I oughta drop you on your butt." Dean threatened.

"Don't forget both Fulton and Charlie are standing in the same room."

"I don't got to worry about Charlie."

"Yeah but what about Fult? Who do you think he's going to side with his best male friend or his best female friend he's know all of his life that he would kill for?"

"I hate your logic."

"I know."

"Alright team, bed. Classes tomorrow." Charlie ordered. Everyone cleared out of the room and Dean put me down on my bed.

"You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Dean whispered.

"I know, and you're amazing too. Sometimes I just get scared you're going to hurt me."

"You know I've told you I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"Portman put the sweet princess to bed, kiss her good night, tell her you love her, and get to bed. Orion will flip if you get another detention." Charlie hollered.

"Yes Captain." Dean yelled back. He tucked me in and smoothed the covers down not looking at me. I lifted his chin and kissed him sweetly, but I knew Dean could never leave me with just a sweet good night kiss and true enough he turned it into a fiery, sensational, passionate good night kiss. "I love you Maverick." He whispered. "And good night my sweet princess."

"I love you too Goose and good night my fair and kind knight."

"What no prince?"

"You have to work to get to prince-hood haven't you read the old fashioned stories?"

"What must I do to prove to you I can be your handsome prince?"

"I'll tell you later for now I must get some sleep. You are dismissed."

"Yes your royal highness. I love you and I prove it to you."

"I know kind knight."

"Now Portman." Charlie yelled again.

"And that's the pain in the ass princess bodyguard."

"Dude Captain's about to flip let's bolt." Fulton said.

"I know just a minute. I love you Baby, good night."

"Love you too, my knight."

"Sweet dreams." I said. With a soft kiss he left me to sink into dreams of old fashioned princesses and princes.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Tune in next time._


	25. Inspections and accusations

**Hello again my friends. Although I'm out of school for the next seven weeks that doesn't mean I'll update more often. Then again maybe I will. Read and enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Inspections and accusations.**

The next day around three I looked around my room. It was spotless and had nothing illegal in it. There was a knock at my door. I opened it and there stood Coach Matthews along with the girls' Volleyball coach. "Hi Coach." I looked at him.

"ER, do you know why we're here?" Matthews asked.

"No, but I figure it isn't a social call."

"You're right. Now as some of your teammates may have told you I do room inspections twice a month. One is announced and the other one isn't. Since you are a female I won't go through your personal belongings..." I knew what he was talking about there, "...which is why I brought Coach Mastin with me. Now if you'll just step out into the hall this will be done quickly and painlessly."

"Yes sir, but if you break anything you'll be paying for it." I said seriously.

"I'll take that into consideration." Matthews said motioning me out. I stepped out and saw Russ and Averman step out also and Orion walk into their room.

_'Crap Orion's inspecting today too? I hope Matthews doesn't make a mess.'_

Twenty minutes later Matthews came out and I stood up from where I had been sitting on the floor. "Coach Mastin will be done soon but it looks like you passed." He said. I bit my lower lip and looked around him. "Something wrong Jacobs?" Doug had been right, my room was torn apart.

"Orion's going to kill me." I mumbled looking at the mess. Coach Mastin was just making it worse.

"Why would Orion kill you?" Matthews asked.

"I made his team yesterday and he's inspecting today."

Mathews looked down the hall to where Orion was currently going through Guy and Goldie's room. "Better get it cleaned up then." He said as Mastin walked out and down to where Orion was.

"Kelly." I heard Orion say as Matthews walked away.

"Ted." She answered.

"I have three females on my team now."

"Who's the new girl?"

"ER Jacobs."

"Will just went through her room and didn't find anything."

"Please don't come down here, please just let me go." I muttered.

"I still want to check it. I don't want her to think just because she's the captain's cousin I'm going to go easy on her." Orion said.

"Ted that girl is clean; I can't even smell anything in there, just don't go harder on her because she's the captain's cousin."

"I won't, but I still want to go through it because between you and me Will isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Alright, but her dressers and closets are clean."

"Hey let's get this done before he gets down here alright?" I heard Dean say. I turned around and saw six guys standing there. Doug had brought Mike, Max, Bash, and for some weird reason Fulton and Dean were also there.

"Alright." I answered.

"We've seen you room enough times to know where everything goes." Bash said. I nodded and lead them inside. Fulton shut the door and they got to work. Thankfully Coach Mastin hadn't emptied my underwear all over the floor and the guys just put all my clothes on top of the dresser. It took us about 25 minutes to get it clean. I looked around and saw only one thing was off.

"My rabbit, any one seen it?"

"What rabbit?" Doug asked.

"My yellow rabbit where is it?" I said trying not to freak out. I would probably die if I couldn't find it.

"Easy Lizzy, we have to go but we'll help you find it later." Fulton said.

"Yeah don't freak ER we'll get it later." Bash said.

"Fult we have to get going now, he'll be done with Charlie and Adam's room soon." Dean said. With a kiss on my cheek Dean left making sure Fulton was with him.

I heard footsteps and looked out to see Charlie and Adam go back into their room and Coach Orion walk out and into Dean and Fulton's room. Dean and Fulton came out and motioned that it was clear. I opened my door and shooed the four boys down the hall to the staircase door. Once I heard that door shut I sat down at my computer and waited for Orion to knock.

Soon enough his knock came and slowly his room inspection finished. After he moved on to Connie and Julie's room my room looked worse than when Matthews and Mastin went through it. Max, Bash, Doug, and Mike came back and put my room back together. When they finished I still couldn't find my rabbit. "Where's the damn rabbit?" I cursed about ready to tear my room apart to find it.

"Hey." A smooth voice said in my ear. I knew the voice but I think I was too stressed and worried to place it.

"Hey." I answered still looking around my room just inside the doorway.

"You seem worried."

"Yeah."

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really."

"Come on I won't say anything." I looked down and saw his arms around my waist. I reached up and scratched my head.

"I can't find my rabbit and let go my boyfriend gets pretty jealous." He didn't let go instead he tightened his grip.

"What rabbit?" I pulled against his arms but he wouldn't let go.

"My yellow rabbit that normally sits on my bed. It's wearing a brown crocket hockey jersey, number 7, with the name Robertson on the back. I said let go of me."

"Sorry I haven't seen it." He said pulling me against his chest.

"Let me go." I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to." I turned and looked up to find Andy Jefferson holding me.

"_Let me go_." I said loudly.

"Sorry babe but I don't want to." He had my arms pinned to my sides.

"Orion's on this floor you had better let me go." I tried but he just shook his head. "**LET ME GO YOU ASS!**" I yelled. In a matter of seconds he was pulled away and Orion was standing between us.

"Jefferson you know you're not supposed to be on this floor and when a lady asks you to let her go she means it." He said as Fulton and Dean held him back and Dwayne came to me. Dwayne looked over my arms where Andy had pinned them.

"Lizzy you ok?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah." I answered looking at the floor.

"Get off this floor before your consequences are worse." Orion said. When the sound of a door shutting reached my ears my head was forced up gently.

"Liz, look in my eyes and tell me you're ok." Dwayne demanded. I looked into his soft brown eyes and shook my head.

"I'm a little shooken up that's all." I said praying he wouldn't pick up on my other emotions.

"ER he didn't hurt you did he?" Orion asked.

"No Coach, I'm perfectly fine." I said a bit annoyed.

The look on Coach's face softened. "Lizzy, I know how mean Varsity can be after what happened last year. I don't care right now that we have a game this weekend. I want to know if Lizzy the person is ok and not ER the player."

"Thanks Coach I'm fine just a bit shaken up."

"Why don't you and Portman take this afternoon off and calm down?" He suggested. I looked at Dean who looked like he wanted me to say yes, Dwayne who also looked like, although he was a bit hurt by the suggestion, he wanted me to take it, and Fulton who looked like he knew it was for the best but was disappointed because he knew I was going to say no.

"Thanks for the offer Coach, but I need to prepare for the game."

"Lizzy, I love your dedication, but maybe you'd be better off taking the afternoon off."

"No Coach, I need to get my mind off this and the only way I can aside from making out with Dean is to practice. If I don't think about it I'll be fine." I answered.

Dean scowled as Coach nodded. "Alright." Coach went back to Dwayne's room to continue his inspection and the other three looked at me.

"What else is bugging you Kitten?" Dwayne asked. I cringed. I looked at Fulton who looked at Dean then jerked his head to their room. Dean nodded and the pair walked away.

"I...I um can't find my rabbit." I said slowly.

"You mean the yellow one on top of your stereo?" He asked.

"Oh yeah right that one." I said hesitantly. He smiled.

"It happens Kitten, makes you human." He said. I nodded and he left.

That night after practice I went back to my room and curled up on my bed. "Lizzy." I heard someone say knocking softly on my door. "Lizzy are you in there?" They asked again.

"Fulton." Someone else said impatiently.

"Relax or she won't open the door." The first voice answered. "Lizzy please we just want to talk to you." Then the door swung open.

"Baby, are you ok?" Dean asked.

'_Looks like the bash brothers decided to come check on me. Yea me._' I thought sarcastically. I kept my back to them and they sat down on my bed.

"Please baby, tell me what's wrong." Dean said.

"We aren't leaving until you tell us what's wrong." Fulton added.

"Get out." I said halfheartedly. I felt someone stand but then sit back down.

"You don't mean that Lizzy, please talk to us." Fulton persuaded.

"Yes I do." I said with no real conviction.

"See I told you, you didn't mean it."

"It's the medication I'm on. I ain't use to playing while I'm on it. I said so last night." I conceded rolling onto my back to look at them.

"Now that we know that we'll just leave." Dean said softly but he didn't move.

"We'll stay the night with you." Fulton said.

The next thing I know both beds are pushed together against the far wall and the mattresses are next to each other on the floor. Fulton and Charlie came in the door with Gatorade and a bowl of soup.

"Eat up." Charlie said.

"You forgot the..." I said but Luis cut me off.

"Grilled cheese anyone." He asked producing two sandwiches.

"You're the best."

"I thought you were?"

"Whatever, but thanks guys." I said leaning against Dean to eat. Once I had finished Luis gathered everything and took it away.

"How you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Tired." I admitted.

"Alright get some sleep; we'll talk in the morning." He said.

"Charlie we're gonna stay here for the night to keep her company and all." Fulton stated rather than asked.

"You're lucky the DA lets me do head checks or you'd be in serious trouble."

"Thanks Char." I smiled.

"Yeah just don't forget it." He answered walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

A few days later I was studying when I thought I heard a knock at the door across the hall. I opened my door and found I was right. There was a lady in a dark blue business suit with dark brown hair, about 5'7 standing at Fulton's door.

"Ma'am they're not in there right now." I said walking across to her, in my socks, sweatpants, and overly large sweatshirt that might have been Chris's. "Is there something I can help you with until they get back?" I was slipping into my southern belle routine and slightly hating it. She looked at me and I saw that she was pretty and had a soft face but she could have been in her late 40's or 50's.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" She asked.

"They went to get some ice cream, but they should be back soon. You can sit and wait in my room and wait. Can I offer you something to drink?" Taking in her business like manner and outfit she was probably a CEO or something. It crossed my mind that this could possibly be Dean's mom but he never said what she did.

"You're not Jules or Cons are you?" She asked.

"Nope, but I do want you to be comfortable until they get back. Knowing those two as well as I do it could be a bit." I decided to take a stab in the dark. "You're Mrs. Portman aren't you?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Well I've already met Fulton's mom and she loves me...well that and Dean has your eyes." I said smiling softly and looking back into my room to see the picture of him on my desk.

"So now you're going to try to get me to fall in love with you and after I do you're going to sleep with him to get him to give you something and when he doesn't you're going to dump him on his ass like you did to Fulton. You're just using him because you found out that he's loaded."

"Excuse me." I said stunned into disbelief. I took a few steps back.

"Yeah you know Dean's father and I run one of the largest and wealthiest car companies in Chicago. It's not going to work." I couldn't believe Dean never told me his parents were almost as rich as my dad.

"If anything I should be worried he's using me. My dad's the wealthiest lawyer in Ohio. Use to be Minnesota until they moved him to Austin and then Ohio."

"Doesn't mean you'd be opposed to using him to get a little more cash."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a slut or a whore?"

"Well..."

"Fulton has been my best friend since I was in diapers, I have never slept with him in the way you are saying, and I love Dean."

"Wait a minute, you're ER Jacobs?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself before; I'm Lizzy or ER Jacobs your son's_girlfriend_." I spat.

"Oh my lord, dear I'm so sorry. It's just I can never be too careful when people date my children."

"I know I grew up with four brothers I know how to weasel things out of people with out having to revert to such means. There have been a few girls that have tried to use my brothers for cash. You can usually tell which ones by where they ask to be taken out to. I'm a simple girl. I'm wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt that belonged to one of my brothers although I'm not sure which one it is."

"Dean told me you were nice, but that you had a mean streak and normally you wear tight jeans and t-shirts."

"Ah the loose pants and sweatshirt threw you off?"

"Slightly but he never said you were incredibly sweet."

"So that lead you to believe I was some sort of trash because of what he wears and some times acts like?"

"No, it's just you came off sweeter and nicer than he had described you to be."

"Old habit. My step-mom taught me to be a southern belle around all of my dad's business partners so it kinda slips when there's a business suit around. And don't worry about what he wears, my brother did the same thing, it pissed my mom off but it was just a phase he got over it soon enough."

"We like his style though it's his way of expressing his artistic side." She said chuckling a bit.

**Portman's PoV  
**We were coming back from getting ice cream when I spotted my mom's car. '_Oh great, wonder why Mom's here._' I thought. I racked my brain for some sort of reason but couldn't think of one.

"Hey dude, ain't that Lizzy talking to your mom?" Fulton asked.

"Uh-oh this isn't gonna be good." I moaned. I moved to go butt in but Fulton stopped me.

"Wait and see how she handles it." He said, so I stopped and watched my mom's face. I could tell she was accusing ER of something and it wasn't for Fulton's hand on my chest I would have gone to stop her. "Her mom taught her to be a southern belle, the routine slips every time she talks to someone in a business suit. And don't forget she's got four big brothers, she's good at taking hits." My mom seemed to be impressed by something ER was saying but she was still skeptical.

"Please don't bring up the cash." I muttered. Few people here knew my parents were loaded and I didn't want anyone else to know.

"She brought it up." Fulton said as ER's back stiffened and she backed up a few steps. He was slightly hesitant and I didn't know why. I looked back at my mom and saw that she was shocked and it was clearly written on her face. Realization swept over my mom's face and I could tell she was putting something together as Lizzy's stance grew defensive. Then she did something I never thought she'd do. My mom apologized.

"She apologized?" I asked Fulton.

"She apologized." Fulton confirmed. I was floored my mom never apologized for anything.

"She's laughing, Fulton what's this mean?" I asked.

"Normally it means some one said something funny or someone's embarrassed themselves." Averman said from behind us. We looked at him.

"Come on, let's go find out what." Fulton said. We walked down the hall and stopped on either side of ER.

"Hi Mom, what's going on?" I asked wrapping a protective arm around ER's waist.

"I was just having an informative discussion with your girlfriend." Mom answered.

"You were accusing her of something earlier." I said.

"Dean don't." ER said warningly.

"Well yes and I apologized for it." Mom said.

"She's done nothing to provoke you." I bit out.

"Dean stop, I didn't tell her my name and she had a right to be careful." ER said butting in.

"Can't you just be nice to one of my girlfriends for once?" I asked. ER pulled out of my grip and went into her room slamming the door behind her. The next thing I know there was Metallica thumping from her room. "Did I make her mad?" I asked turning to Fulton. My mom rolled her eyes as Fulton sighed and unlocked the door. He ran his hand through his hair and pushed the door open.

"Dude she rarely ever listens to anything but country music and Metallica is thumping from her stereo. You didn't make her mad." He paused and stepped back from the doorway, giving my mom room to enter. I sighed with relief but I should have held that in until he finished. "You pissed her off. She's only been this mad once before" He said as my mom walked into the room.

"When was that?" Mom asked as we sat down. Fulton stuck the pint of chocolate ice cream in the freezer for Lizzy to get later.

"When she was 10 and she broke Charlie's nose when he said...oh how'd he put it...Oh yeah, 'Girls could never be better than boys at playing Hockey'." Fulton explained.

"That's why his nose is crooked?" I asked.

"Yeah she beat Connie to it. It happened when we were waiting for her step-mom to come pick us up after school. Since we lived on the edge of two districts we got to pick which school we went to. She picked the one Charlie went to and I agreed."

"Connie and Charlie?" My mom asked.

"Cons and Captain Duck." I clarified.

"Hey Bashes, could you turn...your stereo's not on." Adam said from the doorway.

"Across the hall Banksie." Fulton said.

Banks looked behind him and then back at me. "How mad is she and what did you do?"

"Why are you blaming me for this?"

"Because she rarely listens to anything other than country music and it's usually your fault."

"Charlie's broken nose mad and I don't think either of us knows what he did." Fulton said.

"I'm not..." Adam trailed off.

* * *

_So what isn't Adam going to do? Will she forgive Portman for what he said? Maybe but you'll have to tune in next time to find out. Oh here's a question, Sleepy, Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Dopey, Sneezy, what's the other Seven Dwarfs' name?_


	26. Dean's Family

**And now for the continuation of the last scene. But before that what was the answer to the last question? The dwarf's name was Bashful. Did you know that most people don't remember his name because it doesn't end in a 'y' like the other dwarfs? Although neither does Doc's name. Weird maybe it was because Doc was also one of the most important characters making his name easiest to remember. I would like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed especially awtr101fan, levishade, Pitaqueen who guessed Bashful's name correctly. Now here's the chapter and I own nothing. And check the bottom for the next question.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Dean's Family**

**Still Portman's PoV**  
"If I gave you chocolate ice cream would you?" Fulton asked.

"Depends," Adam answered.

"What about if it was Mud Pit, Fudge Chunks chocolate ice cream?"

"Who picked it out?"

"As far as she knows Port did."

"Do you have a spoon?" Fulton pulled one off the top of the fridge and handed him both. Fulton shot me a look to say something to Adam.

"I will be in your debt if you manage to pull this off."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Adam said turning on his heel and going to brave the shaky and uncharted ground that is a pissed off ER.

"Why did I pick it out? Why not you?"

"Because genius I'm trying to get you back in her good graces and if somehow miraculously you know her favorite ice cream and you got it for her knowing that it's her favorite you'd be back in her good graces pretty quick." Fulton said rolling his eyes. We sat and talked to my mom who was actually just here for a visit. Fulton got up and left to go make a few phone calls leaving me and my mom alone.

"There was actually an ulterior motive behind why I came up here today." Mom said almost right after Fulton left.

"Mom." I whined.

"Two reasons actually. One was the real reason and the other was a while I'm here I might as well find out."

"Let me guess, you came all this way to meet my girlfriend?"

"Actually that was the 'while I'm here' reason. While we're on the subject she's nicer than you made her out to be and she can stand up for herself. She's a definite keeper and if you hurt her Dean Oscar I will murder you, though she seems able to keep up and handle you."

"She can usually but as you saw she's temperamental."

"Dean, she can stand up for herself, that's what pissed her off. You jumped in when you weren't needed. I was the same with your father."

"So what's the real reason you're here?" I said steering the conversation away from Lizzy.

"Two weddings."

"Jeff and Alyssa?" I asked. My big brother Jeff was engaged to a sweet girl name Krista and had been for the past six months. According to Tony the bookworm, my other brother, they were planning on getting married soon. My big sister Alyssa was also engaged, only the guy was a complete scumbag, and Tony and I think he's just using her. I think Jeff said they were planning on my spring break but I don't remember exactly.

"Yes, Jeff's is in three weeks, and Alyssa's is during your spring break."

"I have a game in three weeks."

"The game is on Friday night and your plane leaves right afterwards. You'll fly out there and be home late Friday night; Saturday is the rehearsal dinner, and Sunday for the wedding. Your plane back will leave Sunday after the reception. It's not a problem."

"Why do I have to be there for the rehearsal dinner? Last I checked they were getting married on a Saturday."

"Because you're part of the wedding party. He wants you to be one of his groomsmen that's why they moved the wedding to a Sunday. He wants his youngest brother there."

"So all I have to do is get on a plane and show up?"

"Yes and bring a date. Here are your tickets. Your plane leaves at 9 pm don't be late."

"Humm, wonder if Julie would come." I pondered. I noticed that the room was much quieter and then I realized that Lizzy's stereo had been turned off.

"Dean you have a girlfriend." Mom scolded.

"Who wouldn't be caught dead in a dress."

"Where you taking Julie?" I heard Lizzy ask.

"My brother's wedding is in three weeks and I know you hate dresses." I looked over at ER and saw her standing in the doorway

"If it meant I got to meet the rest of your family I'd put on a tunic and dance the Irish jig." She said. She was licking ice cream off a spoon and let me tell you this, it was driving me crazy how capable her tongue was. It was bad enough that she was still slightly mad at me, but even worse my mom was in the same room.

'Goldberg in a bikini, Goldberg in a bikini, Goldberg in a bikini.' I chanted in my head a few times trying to relax. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

"Lizzy you're torturing me." I complained. Lizzy pulled the spoon out of her mouth and stared at it for a few moments. A smirk crossed her face, she glared at me, and then calmly went back to what she had been doing. Now I was just praying for Fulton to come back.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Mom asked.

"Not yet."

"Lizzy enough." Fulton said coming back a few moments later. ER pouted and stuck the spoon in her mouth and put the lid back on the ice cream. Walking over to our freezer she put the ice cream inside and the spoon on top before coming to sit in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I know." She answered.

"I apologize for jumping in when I wasn't needed."

"You're forgiven just don't do it again." She answered settling in my lap and leaning against me. "Calm down Dean." She muttered.

"You know the cause of this problem and it won't go away as easily as it came." I muttered back. "Would you really wear a tunic and dance an Irish jig just to get me to let you go?" I asked.

"Well I would, but unfortunately I don't own a tunic nor do I know the Irish jig. Do you Fulton?" Fulton shook his head. "What about you?" I also shook my head. "Guess you're out of luck there."

"Oh alright, ER will you be my date at my big brother's wedding in three weeks?" I asked.

"Hmmm." She answered thinking. I couldn't believe she actually had to think about it. I looked over at Fulton and he discreetly shook his head shooting me a look that said 'don't say anything.' "I don't know I mean I should feel very offended that you thought about asking Julie before me. The least you could have done was ask me then wait to ask Julie until you heard my reaction."

"I..." I started but she cut me off.

"I just said I'd do something extremely embarrassing to get you to let me go why would I change my mind now?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Fulton cut me off. "Dude what ever you're about to say, think about it, don't say it, and say something that isn't sarcastic and is completely sweet."

"The plane leaves Friday after the game, be packed and ready to go and I'll take you away in your sweet chariot to a land of wonder."

"Thanks Fulton, I didn't want to deal with him saying something like 'you're a girl you change your mind at least once a day' or something along those lines." Lizzy said. Fulton just smiled.

"When your plane lands on Friday be sure to look for Alyssa. She said she'd pick you up, Tony and Mitch might be with her."

"Mrs. Portman I have a slight problem. I don't exactly have anything _wedding appropriate_here." ER said.

"Can't you just borrow something from Jules or Connie?" I asked.

"Julie is too tall and Connie's...well to put it nicely...a lot bigger where it counts."

"We'll figure something out when you get to Chicago dear, don't worry about it." Mom said.

"I ain't allowed to buy anything either Dean, or else I'd drag Adam shopping." ER said looking at me. "My dad said I can't really come home with any more clothes than I left with. I didn't see why until he made me look in my closets and dresser. In Ohio I have two closets and a dresser filled with t-shirts and jeans. All available hanger space is filled. I do own a dress or two...or five feet of hanger space worth that I've never worn."

"Have you ever worn a skirt or dress?" Mom asked.

"Three maybe four times. I went to Homecoming with Aaron this year, I went to Prom with one of Ben's friends last year, and my dad also had a business dinner party I got dragged to last year. The fourth time would have to be all the times when I was little that my mom forced me into one. I like to lump those times together."

"I have to get going back to Chicago but don't forget about those tickets Dean or Jeff is going to skin you."

"I'll make sure he doesn't." ER put in.

"It was very nice to meet you Lizzy." Lizzy stood up and my mom gathered her in a hug. I could tell Lizzy was hesitant about it but after a few seconds she sank into it and relished it. I'm betting that to Lizzy it felt slightly weird but in a strange way kinda nice. "Dean, remember what I told you." She said. I hugged my mom and remembered just how nice it felt. "Bye Fulton."

"Let me walk you to your car." He said walking with my mom out the door. Lizzy turned to me as soon as the door shut with her arms wrapped around herself and tears running down her face.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked moving closer to her. She took a few steps back and wouldn't look at me. "Baby? Mav talk to me."

"It's not fair." Lizzy whispered.

"What's not fair?" I asked not moving.

"It's not fair that I can be as rough and tumble as the rest of the guys, I love action movies, I can swear with the best of them, and I know a crap load about sports, but when it comes to girl stuff I'm as clueless as a guy. I miss my mommy Dean."

"I know baby." I answered.

"No you don't, you have a mom and a dad no matter how little you see them you still have them. My dad's around occasionally, my brothers are more often than not at school, and my step-mom lives in a completely different world than I do."

"What do you mean girl stuff?" I chanced a step towards her and she didn't move but tears were still running down her face. I was so pained to see her hurting like that and knowing I would have to be careful to comfort her.

"Like when it comes to clothes shopping or make up or shoes or guys or that time of the month, stuff like that. I just have to fumble along trying to figure this out by myself. When _it_ first started I asked my dad what was going on and he told me to talk to Alicia and she only helped a bit because she didn't want my dad getting mad at her." I knew that _it_ meant 'that time of the month' and it struck me a bit hard to realize that Lizzy didn't have any one to help her out unless there was a selfish reason behind it. "Does your mom hug everyone?"

"Yeah, well sorta. She will if she likes you. She's never hugged one of my girlfriends before though. She was raised in Alabama, tight knit community they're all like that." I stepped closer to her and took her in my arms wiping away her tears.

"Her hugs remind me of Nat's. No matter what, Nat would always hug me like she did Fulton, she really loved me."

"Nat still loves you baby, and Fulton told me that you are practically her daughter. Why don't you go hang out with her for the day sometime?"

"I don't know."

"Please?" I slightly begged.

"I'll think about it." She said hesitantly.

"Alright." We both went silent for a bit and then she looked up at me. Her face was dry and although her eyes were a bit red she was a lot calmer than she had been.

"Dean, do you think I'll ever have a real mom?"

"I don't know baby, I really don't, but I know you'll always have Nat and my mom, she already loves you I can tell." I sat down on my bed with Lizzy in my lap. "About earlier Mav, I'm extremely...I apologize for jumping in like that. I shouldn't have done it."

She smiled and I knew I had gotten her mind off her lack of a real mom. She straddled my lap and pushed me over backwards.

**ER's ****PoV**  
After Mrs. Portman left I was extremely sad. I missed being hugged by a mother-type person. Alicia never hugged me like that, Aunt Casey did occasionally, and Natalie Reed did almost every time I saw her but it felt different for some reason. I don't know why, maybe it was because she had more than one kid or because she just felt like giving a partial stranger a hug that she gave her kids, it just did. I had to get my mind off that so it landed on something connected to it, my real mom. After Dean had calmed me down I straddled him and pushed him over backwards.

"So..." I started kissing my way down his cheek to his throat.

"Mmm so what Lizzy?" He asked.

"So tell me about your family while I make up my non-tunic wearing Irish jig dance to you." I said nibbling a bit on his collar bone. His hands came to rest just above the waistband on my sweats trailing lazily over the small of my back under my shirt.

"Well there's my older brother Tony. He's the same age as Ben I believe. Freshman year of college, he's the smart one of the bunch. He's always reading anything and everything he can get his hands on. He alsoooo..." Dean said dragging out the word as I shifted my weight a bit his head tipping back to give me better access which I hungrily took advantage of. I motioned for him to go on and he did. "He also plays basketball." That's when I had to pull back.

"Basketball isn't a sport Dean it's an event, why do you think they play it in event centers?" I said.

"Just don't bring that up around him." I kissed Dean's lips gently and then got back to my work on his neck. "Baby, promise me you won't bring up basketball not being a sport." I sighed and looked at him.

"You gonna stop distracting me?"

"Baby Tony's real sensitive about it, just promise me." I looked away and then leaned my head on his chest. "Baby please." His tone was begging now.

"I'll try not to say anything about that as long as he doesn't say anything about baseball or hockey being a male's sport."

"How'd you know he'd be the one to say something like that?"

"Just a guess. Now go on before I give up."

"Well alright um...Tony's usually the one we pick on and you'll see why at the wedding."

"You ain't gonna describe them to me are you?" I asked moving up from the mark I had made.

"Nope."

"Alright what else about Tony?"

"Nothing right now, next we have my big brother Jeff, the one who's getting married. He's a really good guy. He's also the oldest at 25 and is a big hockey buff. He knows a lot about pro teams and upcoming players. We asked him why he didn't become a hockey scout but he stood firm on architecture and contracting and business. He runs his own bar and he built it from the ground up. He's an amazing big brother and he really cares about us." The entire time he was talking I could see the admiration in his eyes. Dean really loved his big brother. When he paused he looked really worried about something.

"What's wrong now?" I asked, not exasperated just concerned.

"I'm just a little worried is all." He answered.

"That when Jeff gets married he won't have time to spend with you?" He sighed but nodded. "I can't really help you there but I know someone who might be able to. Promise me that you'll try talking or at least listening to what he has to say. He knows what you're going through. Just promise me you'll listen to him. You don't have to talk to him or nothing just listen to what he has to say about it."

"I promise."

"Good, I'll be right back." I got up and left leaving the door open. Looking down the hall at the six doors in front of me I thought about the one that had told me he had gone through this recently. "Charlie or Adam? No. Connie or Julie? Girls no. Guy or Greg? Nope not them either. Dwayne? Nope only boy. Russ or Averman? No. Ah-ha Ken and Luis that's the door I want." I muttered as I approached it. I knocked and Luis answered. "I don't want you." I said.

"Of course you don't. You want Portman, other end of the hall Chica." He answered.

"No I meant I'm looking for Kenny is he around?"

"Oh yeah just a sec." He backed away from the door glancing at someone I couldn't see.

"Grasas Señor." I called.

"Nada." He smirked.

"What can I do for you?" Kenny asked.

"You aren't busy or anything are you?"

"Nope just reading."

"Oh um..." I looked over at Luis who was doing a horrible job at hiding the fact he was eavesdropping. "Can we maybe take this down the hall a bit?" I asked. He looked behind him and nodded shutting his door. We stopped in front of my door. "Your brother got married over break right?" Again he nodded. "Well seeing as how this is slightly embarrassing I had to ask you instead of him asking. Could you possibly talk to Dean about how you dealt with it? I mean his brother Jeff is getting married in a few weeks and he's scared he's going to lose the time he has with him to Jeff's new wife."

"Oh that sure."

"I can't guarantee he'll talk to you about it but I can guarantee he'll listen. He promised he would." Kenny nodded and I knocked on Dean's door which he had shut.

"It's open." Dean called.

"Hey baby." I said pulling Kenny in behind me.

"Kenny?" He asked.

"He's the only one I knew of that was in the position you're in now." I took my ice cream and spoon out of the fridge and walked to the door.

"You're not staying?" Dean panicked.

"You don't need me to Baby, you'll be fine just let him talk. I'll be right across the hall when you're finished." I assured him.

"But..."

"But nothing Goose you'll be fine." I walked back into my room and then ate the rest of my ice cream before going back to studying. Twenty minutes later my door opened again. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." Dean answered.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, I'll be ok."

"Good."

"Now can I finish?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I said sitting on my bed. He sat down in front of me and looked at me. "So what's Jeff's fiancée's name?"

"Krista Perry, Jeff really likes her. She's really nice and fits in well with my family. At first Dad was kinda cautious of her, didn't like her for some odd reason but she never gave up and she won my dad over. It took Krista three months to do it but she did and he loves her almost as much as he loves Alyssa. She can be real goofy some times but most of the time she's down to earth, a bit sarcastic, and a total hottie. Sorry she just is."

"You like her don't you?"

"She's gonna be my sister in law I had better like her."

"I guess." I shrugged. He reached out and rested both of his large calloused hands on my knees.

"You know I love you don't you?"

"Of course I do Goose, I love you too."

"Is something wrong Lizzy?" I shrugged.

"No, I'm fine." I said when he looked at me uneasy. Dean leaned forward and grabbed me around the waist pulling me closer to him before laying us both down with my head on his chest.

"Don't worry Maverick everything will be ok."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're with me and I'm doing my best to make sure it is." I smiled and rested against him and two names from Mrs. Portman's conversation popped into my head. "Dean."

"Yeah babe?"

"Who are Alyssa and Mitch?"

"Alyssa is my big sister. I love her to death. She's a lot like my mom, gentle, caring, compassionate, sweet, protective, slightly girly, not much into sports, a real mother figure to me and Tony, she's 24."

"Are you protective of her?"

"Yes, some would say too much, I just don't want her to get hurt though."

"And Mitch?"

"Mitch is her fiancé." He spat out like it was disgusting.

"How come you sound like you love Krista but can't stand Mitch when they're both going to be your family?" He sighed and was quiet for a bit. "Dean?" I asked looking up at him.

"Like I said Krista is one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. Jeff met her in his accounting class; she does most of the accounts for his bar. Mitch met Alyssa at Jeff's bar, he was drinking, and she was working behind the bar that night. Mitch is a total jerk. Tony and I think he's using her. I don't want to turn you against Mitch until you meet him but I just can't stand him and I can't see why she agreed to marry the prick. He still hasn't won my dad over. Maybe it's just because Alyssa is Dad's little girl but I think he doesn't like Mitch at all and they've been dating for 7 months."

"Is this like you hate Rick Riley kind of hate?"

"No, this is worse than Riley. I want to say it's like your hate of Bombay but I don't know the real reason you hate him so I can't compare the two. Riley was just a jerk to us, I can compare that to you and Jefferson." I nodded in understanding. "But Mitch is scum of the Earth, he's a bastard, he's...when ever I talk about him I want to punch something because he grinds my nerves that much."

"From what I've heard it sounds worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. Dean you don't think he's blackmailing her do you?"

"I don't know, but why would you think that?"

"Because Chris had a girlfriend who got pregnant when he was 19. She told him that if he didn't do exactly what she wanted him to do she'd tell everyone it was his and he raped her. She did a lot to him to keep him around. Honestly he could barely stand her. Although him and Matt don't really talk that much Matt's never picked on him before so he got pretty scared to be put in that position. She asked for 500 grand the week before she went into labor. When the baby was born Chris dumped her flat on her ass and walked away never speaking to her again. The baby had the darkest hair in the world and the brownest eyes I have ever seen. I was shocked when Chris dumped her. He later explained to me that even though the baby had hair and eyes like Alicia did it wasn't his. Now I know why it couldn't have been his. Maybe Alyssa's stuck in something like that. Mitch might know something that she doesn't want any one else to know and he's threatening to tell everyone."

"Maybe."

"Tell me more about your sister. I know Tony plays basketball and Jeff owns his own bar but what does Alyssa do?"

"She works part time at Jeff's bar and part time for my dad."

"At his car company?"

"Yeah, she also isn't really into sports but she was a cheerleader in high school."

"Cheerleading is a sport."

"No it isn't."

"Dean what's a sport?"

"Hockey."

"Well yes but define the word sport to me."

"A game that requires physical exertion and has a set of rules."

"It's a game or physical activity that has a set of rules that can be fun or just a diversion. That includes cheerleading."

"Fine," he conceded.

"Anything to add about Alyssa?"

"Not that I know of." I nodded and we spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing and just talking.

* * *

_So I hope you liked the latest chapter. Tune in soon and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up. Today's question:_

Can bald people have hairline fractures?

_Tune in next time to find out the answer._


	27. The Play Schedule

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I enjoyed part of it and the other is just like the rest of the holiday parties I don't like. I still don't own anything that has to do with The Mighty Ducks. So the answer to my last question: **

**Yes bald people can have hairline fractures because that type of fracture has nothing to do with hair as awtr101fan correctly stated it's a very tiny break in the bone that it looks like a hair on the x-ray.**

**And there is your answer now to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Play Schedule**  
That Friday on my way to lunch Ms. Jones stopped me. She taught theater arts and a few English classes and as far as I had heard she was the one organizing the musical this year. "Lizzy Jacobs right?" She asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Good as you might know every year the choir puts on a musical with help from my theater arts classes and a few other students in the school, it's called_ Oklahoma!_ this year. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah I've seen the movie a few times. Dwayne Robertson asked me to watch it with him."

"One of the main stars in the play told me you were good with lighting systems and you did it for your plays for the last three years."

"Yeah I did. Who did the lighting last year and why can't they do it again?" I asked knowing where this was heading.

"Rick Riley, heard of him?"

"Yeah he graduated last year, was a friend of my brother's. So what you want is for me to do the lighting since Rick won't?"

"Exactly. We perform on the 20th of May with two encores on the 21st and 22nd. That's a Friday through Sunday. Could you please help me? Everyone else I've talked to couldn't or didn't know how to work it."

"Alright."

"I know it's probably going to be another bother but my lead singer can't sing well. I also got a tip that you have a beautiful voice. Is it possible for you to sing over her?"

"Who's playing your leads?"

"Will Parker is played by Doug Moore, Ado Annie played by Megan Thomas, Aunt Eller by the wonderful Connie Moreau, Gertie buy Michelle Christian, Jud will be played by Andy Jefferson..."

"Good he dies." I muttered. Doug played left field and was occasionally sweet to me.

"It's just a play." She answered.

"Megan and Michelle are both cheerleaders right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Who's playing the main characters?"

"Laurey and Curly? Crystal Deam and Dwayne Robertson."

"Crystal can't sing?"

"She can just not as well as I would like."

"Why didn't you cast Connie as Laurey?"

"I had my reasons one of them being the better chemistry between Crystal and Dwayne. So will you do the singing parts or not?"

"Ms. Jones, I have absolutely nothing against this musical or anything it's jut that right now I play hockey and March 11th is our baseball season opener. No doubt training is going to start soon. I already have too much on my plate. I'm sorry but I don't think I really have the time to learn those songs. Tell you who you can ask though, try Julie Gaffney I hear she's got a good voice."

"Thank I'll see." I nodded and headed to the end of lunch. I walked into the cafe and swiped part of Fulton's lunch. Dean started laughing so I took his chocolate chip cookie.

"I was going to eat that." Dean whined.

"Well now you're not." I smirked.

"Ain't so funny when it happens to you is it dude?" Fulton said.

"One of her stars said that...hmmm...the only ones who know me that well are Connie, Dwayne, and Doug. Wait three years Dwayne man I'll kill him." I muttered more to myself than to anyone.

"What did Dwayne do?" Fulton asked.

"It's nothing." I answered.

"We better be careful man she already wants to kill someone who did nothing." Dean added.

"Time for class." Fulton sighed as the bell rang.

"I hate class." I muttered heading off to Psychology as Fulton and Dean went the other way to their classes. When I stepped into class I saw Luis and Russ already there. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey girl." They answered.

"Where's the lighting booth located?" I asked.

"In the auditorium." Luis answered as I took my seat. I gave him a 'well duh' look and he smirked.

"Top of the auditorium in the balcony it also houses the sound and projection systems." Russ clarified.

"Today we will be learning about psychology in the family." Our teacher droned.

It was like a breath of fresh air when the three of us walked out of his class and down the hall to study hall. "Anyone know what the hell he was talking about?" I asked.

"He said the next three class periods we'll be talking about how marriage and the family works and then we'll be doing a project that will take up quiet a few weeks." Russ answered as we sat down at our table.

"What kind of project?"

"Don't know he said he'd explain it in more detail next week."

"Dwayne you are so dead." I said standing as he walked into the room followed by most of the team.

"Whatever happened it wasn't my fault I swear." He answered.

"Lizzy you are dead meat." Julie said as everyone but her, Dwayne, and I sat down.

"I didn't do it I swear."

"Does the production of _Oklahoma!_ mean anything to you?" She asked.

"Come on sit down." The monitor said walking into the room. Her only rule was that you had to sit down and no yelling across the room. We sat down and I looked from Dwayne to Julie.

"You know you could have said no." I mentioned.

"That's not the point now my English grade depends on it." She retorted.

"If you would have said no you wouldn't have that problem now besides think of it this way you can slack off all semester and then have this bring it back up." Dwayne said.

"Dwayne where would you get an idea like that?" Fulton asked.

"You might not know it but Dwayne likes to procrastinate." I put in.

"Why do you want to kill each other? This could be very bad for the team." Charlie said.

"Oh Charlie we didn't mean literally. But we all got roped in to helping with the musical this year." I explained.

"You're not the only ones." Dean said.

"You too? By who?"

"My English teacher."

"We have the same teacher?" Julie asked.

"Yeah you just had her and I have her second period." Dean answered.

"So what are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Connie's playing the oh so wonderful part of Aunt Eller." Julie threw in.

"For whose lead?" Russ asked.

"Crystal Deam." I spat like it was dirt.

"You really have a problem with Crystal don't you?" Goldberg said.

"Of course I do."

"I don't see why, she's really a sweet girl." Dean said.

"Don't you dare say that again." I growled. "Do any of you know who her current boyfriend is?"

"Brick White isn't it?" Kenny said.

"Yeah and until three days ago Brick was happy with Amanda Heartly. Everyone thought they were perfect together."

"He got bored with Amanda what's the big deal?" Luis asked.

"I know Amanda and Brick pretty well now. Aside from Connie and Julie, Amanda was the first girl to accept me at this school. She told me that it's pretty hard for the rest of the team's girlfriends to accept me because there is a slight possibility that I could take their guys."

"Because they'll be spending so much time with you on the field that they might be more comfortable with you than anyone else?" Connie said.

"Exactly, the closer I got to Amanda the more I learned about her and Brick together. She told me a while ago about a week after Brick said it that he may just be the one. Crystal got into Brick's head and managed to split them up. Amanda found Brick and Crystal making out and dumped him. That's not the first relationship she's ruined and I can almost guarantee that it won't be the last. I've only been here for a little more than a month and I know that."

"Off the topic of Crystal because that can take the rest of the day...who's playing Curly?" Charlie asked.

"Our very own expert puck handler." I smirked.

"Adam?"

"You wouldn't catch me dead in a play or musical." Adam said.

"No, the real cowboy." I said.

"Dwayne?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Who plays Jud?" Fulton asked.

"Andy Jefferson." I said smiling.

"You only like it because he dies." Dean said.

"Well yeah. But anyway what did you get roped into doing?" I asked.

"Ms. Jones talked me into doing the sound."

"Noooooo!" I exclaimed banging my head on the table repeatedly. All of a sudden I was hitting fabric instead of wood.

"You've lost enough brain cells already I won't let you lose anymore." Fulton said.

"You're funny Fulton remind me to send you into Readers Digest I hear they pay 10 grand for funny things."

"Thanks."

"So wait why is that such a bad thing?" Kenny asked.

"The sound booth also houses the lighting and projection systems. Lizzy got roped into doing the lighting and that puts them both in tight quarters." Julie explained.

"Which is why I want to kill Dwayne. You suggested she use me didn't you?" I spat.

"Yeah I did Lizzy but I'm sorry I just figured you wouldn't have a problem with it since ya said ya've done it for the past three years." Dwayne said sheepishly. If it hadn't been for the strong influence of his southern accent in that sentence I would have been a lot madder at him.

"Fine."

"How is that a bad thing that you two are so close? I mean the two of you are dating, tight space, no adult supervision, and a bona fide excuse to be up there. Nothing like a little extra alone time." Luis said with a wink.

"That would be a good thing...if it were just the two of them." Julie said. "Since Crystal can't really sing Ms. Jones wants me to do the songs for her."

"And Ms. Jones, being the incredibly smart woman she is, stuck Julie up there in the booth with those two." Charlie said.

"I hate you Charlie." I muttered.

"You too cuz." He answered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh Lizzy here's the practice schedule, the dates you have to be there are highlighted in pink, the days that are optional are in blue, and the days you don't are white." I flipped through it.

"One minute problem." I said.

"Hmm." Julie asked.

"Some of these dates overlap with Baseball and Hockey."

"Orion said he understands and that he's giving Tuesdays and Wednesdays off." Dwayne put in.

"You don't even have the Baseball schedule yet so how do you know they overlap?" Charlie asked.

"Call it a hunch." I said as Bastian showed up.

"Hey Hot Stuff, what's up?" Bash asked.

"Not much Stud, you?" I answered.

I looked at him as he smiled and took in his rather cute features. He reminded me of Matt a lot. Bash had dark green eyes and smooth brown hair. For some weird reason he looked more like Matt than I did but there were a few differences like his smile was almost always cocky and lit up most of his face, his ears were smaller, his nose came to more of a point and was smaller, and his eyes were darker and more mischievous. If I didn't know any better I would have said that they were step-brothers or cousins but I know that my mom had been faithful to my dad until the day she died and as far as I knew my mom's brother didn't have any kids. Although I thought Bash was cute he's already told me there's no way in hell he'd date me, so we just play flirt. It never hurts to be told how beautiful or handsome you are and to be constantly complimented.

"Nothing." He answered.

"**Johnson, your butt and that chair need to be introduced and become the best of friends.**" The monitor said strictly. He pulled up the nearest chair between me and Averman and sat down.

"What brings you over here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see my favorite girl." He said.

"Bash you flatter me." I smiled.

"Maiden name." I heard Charlie hiss. I looked over at him with a confused look but he just shook his head. It struck me that Bash's last name was the same as my mom's maiden name but Johnson was a common name and they weren't necessarily related.

"Anyway I just wanted to give you this. It's the tentative baseball practice and game schedule for this season. Matthews is pretty strict if you miss practice. You miss a game without a doctor or lawyer's note and you're benched for the next week and can't play in the game. All the rules are on the last page read them carefully. The guys and I have come up with loopholes to a few of them see if you can figure them out before we tell you." Bash said. Then he leaned closer and whispered "Dean's a protective guy. I like that, tell him I need to see him right after dinner." I nodded as he quickly walked away.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"You'll find out next period." I said.

"So Lizzy, ready to play your first game in..." Dwayne trailed off.

"Five years?"

"Yeah five years."

"Kinda, I'm excited but kinda scared too." I admitted.

"Come on you did fine at practice, you'll do fine tonight." Russ put in.

"If Orion will put me in. Wait the game's tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah didn't you pay attention at practice yesterday?" Connie asked.

"Lizzy relax you'll be fine. What would Seth tell you if he were here?" Fulton said reaching across the table and gripping my hand.

"Relax Slapshot, you'll do fine just remember what Matt and I've taught you and remember no matter what we will always love you now stop worrying and go eat something."

"And..."

"And if you stress anymore about this game I will sit on you until you promise me you've stopped."

"Now take that advice and relax." Fulton demanded.

"Look in all the time I've known this team and watched them play, and watched Coach, I've come to realize that..." Russ started.

"Russ you just made less sense than a vulture over a pond of rain water." I said.

"That's something that Cowboy would say." Averman pointed out.

"So sue me." I shrugged.

"I guess what I mean is you're damn good and Coach would have to be stupid not to play you." Russ corrected.

"Oh I'll get played tonight alright." I said cradling my head in my arms.

"You'll be on the ice tonight don't worry." Adam said.

"Are we playing at home tonight?" I asked.

"If you just asked if we're playing at home tonight then the answer is yes." Kenny said. The bell rang and everyone in the room but me, Dean, Bastian, and Max left.

"Hey Dean, Bastian said that he needed to see you tonight right after dinner." I said.

"What about?"

"He didn't say, but I don't think it'll take too long."

"Whatever." Dean muttered.

I shrugged and pulled out my weekly planner to copy down the two schedules lying in front of me. There were a few days where baseball and the play overlapped but thankfully the play and baseball games never hit at the same time. Once I finished Dean took it from me. Flipping thought it his eyes kept getting wider and wider until they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Damn Lizzy you're booked solid for the next nine weeks. You have to take it easy and schedule breaks or you'll wear yourself out."

"I'm fine Dean give it back I've got homework to do." I demanded. He handed it over, crossed his arms and settled back into his seat. I could tell he wasn't happy about it but I had history, science and English lit. homework.

At dinner I sat down in my normal seat and was slightly shocked to see that Dean sat down at the other end of the table near where Julie normally sat. "Hey." Bastian said sliding into Dean's normal seat.

"Hey," I answered picking at my food.

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked as Fulton, Adam, and Charlie sat down

"Ta hell if I know, he's mad at me for some reason or another. Maybe because you want to talk to him or because he thinks I'm working too hard or maybe it's something else. Pre-game jitters or something. I don't know." I answered.

"Lizzy you should eat." Fulton put in. As the rest of the team slowly filtered in Bash put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry too much Lizard; it'll work itself out in the end." He told me as the last of the team, Kenny and Goldberg, sat down.

"Lizard?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Coach got us together so we could watch some of her tapes while you guys were at practice. She's so good we decided she needed a nickname, all special like just from us." Bash answered.

"Come on Lizzy eat." Fulton said again.

"I ain't hungry." I said looking up at him.

"ER you had better eat everything on your plate before we have to leave." He demanded. Charlie looked at Fulton as did Bash and Adam.

"Drop it Fulton." I warned. He slammed his hands down on the table pushing himself up so quickly he knocked over his chair which drew the attention of the baseball team and the rest of the JV team. He leaned towards me and almost got in my face.

"Elizabeth Rebecca Jacobs you will eat everything on that plate in the next 10 minutes or I will force feed it to you." He yelled. Then he lowered his voice and really got in my face. "I will not sit back and watch my best friend slowly kill herself because my other best friend is an idiot and can't control his temper. You don't know what it's like to have to watch that and I do not want it to happen again." The rest of the ducks were now watching in shock. Out of the corner of my eye I could see most of the baseball team standing, sitting on their table, or leaning against it staring at Bash waiting for his signal to jump in.

"It's just one meal Fulton, calm down." Bash said tightening his grip around my shoulders.

"Just one meal tonight soon turning into one meal a day, then two, then three, and next thing you know my best friend is in the hospital unconscious for the _third time_ because she hasn't eaten in a month. Eat now Elizabeth or I will come across this table and make sure you do." Fulton growled. I looked around at the JV ducks and saw Julie giving Dean a disapproving look, Connie shaking her head sadly, and then over to my baseball friends and saw most hadn't moved but Mike was making his way over to our table.

"Is there a problem here Lizzy?" Mike asked laying a hand on Fulton's shoulder. I looked up at Fulton and saw that even with Mike threatening to pound his face in he wasn't ready to give up this topic just yet.

"No problem Fulton's just worried which as my best friend is fully in his right. But thanks for worrying Mike." I said. With a nod from Bash Mike walked back to his table and the rest of them sat back down. "Fult I apologize I'll eat I promise." I muttered. He picked his chair back up then sat down. I wolfed down my food and then looked back at Fulton. "Happy now or do you want me to lick the plate?" I said.

"Just go prepare for the game." Fulton sighed.

"Thanks." I smiled. I stood, leaned across the table, and pulled Fulton towards me. I kissed his forehead and smiled again. "Thanks, really for everything." I said before walking away."

* * *

_And there is the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Today's question is: _

_Which one prints more money daily, the U.S. Treasury or Monopoly?_

_Tune in next time for the answer._


	28. Are you good enough?

_Here's the next chapter. As for the last question: Monopoly prints more money daily than the U.S. Treasury. Hard to believe I know but it's the complete and utter truth. _

_Here's my next question: Why is it that when people ask you "What three things would you bring with you on a desert island?" No one ever replies a BOAT? Or now-a-days a CELL PHONE?_

**Oh and by the way I still don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Are you good enough?**  
**Portman's PoV**  
When I sat down to dinner I sat at the opposite end from Lizzy and I could tell she knew something was up. I don't know why I didn't sit by her, I mean she is my girlfriend and all, but I guess I just had some thinking to do. I think I knew what Bastian wanted too, I pretty sure he was just going to tell me he was watching me to make sure I wasn't hurting his cousin and that didn't bother me all that much.

The one thing that did really bother me was Lizzy's schedule for the next nine weeks. I saw her planner in study hall and it had almost every day filled to the max from the time she woke up to the time she went to bed with either studying or practice of some sort. That really bugged me. Would this mean she was going to work that hard all the time and soon not have enough time for me? That's what's happening to my dad. He works so much at his office, at work or at home, that we never really get to see him anymore.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when something slammed roughly against the table and a chair clattered to the floor. I looked up to see a determined and very pissed off Fulton and a slightly scared ER. I also noticed that the rest of the team had sat down and that Bash had joined us. Fulton was almost in Lizzy's face and was yelling at her. He was madder than I had ever seen him and it surprised me that he was yelling at his best friend. A tiny part of my mind said she deserved it but the majority was yelling at me to defend her. I noticed that when the Varsity baseball team stood Fulton lowered his voice.

Just out of the corner of my eye I could see the disapproving pissed off look on Julie's face and that disappointed look on Connie's face. Just then a baseball guy came over to our table and laid a hand on Fulton's shoulder. Again the tiny voice inside of me told me to say something to him but with a nod from Bash the guy walked away. When Fulton sat back down a couple things happened. First the baseball guys sat back down, second Lizzy started eating quickly, and lastly the noise level in the cafeteria went back to normal.

The baseball team was really protective of Lizzy and I realized that I would hate to make them mad at me, but that wasn't my only worry. If I pissed the team off that would mean I would have pissed Bash off and Bash would end up telling Matt, Chris, and Ben and I'd have three very angry brothers breathing down my neck.

Sometimes I wondered if it was a smart move to get involved with Lizzy but I would then remember the way her eyes lit up when she was genuinely smiling, the way she could go from spitting mad to completely upset to truly happy in a matter of minutes, and the way she fit perfectly in my arms when we cuddled on one of our beds and all other regrets are blown from my mind.

After dinner I walked out into the hallway followed by Adam and Charlie and was grabbed by two big guys. They were about my height and size, were wearing letterman jackets, and both had Varsity baseball/cross bat logo. I knew these two were baseball players.

"Take care of him guys, just don't let Lizzy know or she'll hurt you." Charlie called as he and Adam headed in the direction of the dorms.

The guys lead me away, down a few hallways to where an empty classroom door stood open and they drug me inside. I knew Charlie wouldn't let them hurt me too much because Lizzy would question it at the game if she could see it. I got a good look at the names on the jackets as they stopped to turn on the lights at one end of the room. James 'Jim' Williams was on my right and Josh Wilson was on my left. They were people Lizzy had mentioned before but I just didn't remember them quite well.

They forced me down in a chair roughly as two others were perched on the table in front of me. I knew the one on the right, well my right their left, was Bash but the one on the left I didn't know. He was the same one who had come over during dinner and his jacket read Mike Marshall.

"What do you want Johnson? I'm not going to hurt your cousin if that's what you're thinking." I barked. The hands on my shoulders grew tighter as Bash's look grew serious.

"First you are going to shut your trap and listen to me because what I'm about to say could severely damage your relationship with not only Lizzy but with the JV hockey team if your response isn't exactly what I want to hear." Bash said not moving from his spot on the table.

"I don't give a shit about who you are you will not threaten me. Only two people can get away with threatening me. Lizzy and my sister Alyssa." I barked trying to stand but Jim and Josh were stronger than I thought and they kept me sitting.

"Shut up Dean Portman." Mike barked standing. Bastian moved his hand and forced Mike back onto the table.

"What was your first date with my cousin?" Bash asked.

"Um well..." I thought hard but couldn't really remember an actual date.

"You've been dating her for almost two months and you haven't had an official date?" Mike ordered.

"We've been really busy and she hasn't complained about it. Neither have her three brothers so why don't you back off." I snapped. Bash sighed and again pushed Mike back onto the table. "Why are you doing this anyway? Matt, Chris, and Ben don't have a problem with me."

"Matt's cautious of you, Chris doesn't think he has any say in it, and Ben's another story." Bash said. "Do you plan on ever taking her out?"

"When she's not so busy." I answered.

"What does she see in you? What makes you better than a guy like Adam Banks?"

"Well Banksie's a cake-eater and I'm not."

"Define cake-eater." Jim said.

"Cake-eater like you guys, the people that can have their cake and eat it too."

"Dean." Bash said.

"Alright fine. Rich, parents are big time preps, goodie two-shoes, good grades, stuck up." I said.

"All but the goodie two-shoes and stuck up define you and Lizzy too."

"Lizzy is not a cake-eater."

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked.

"She is not stuck up in any way and isn't a bitch like the rest of the female cake-eaters in this place." I snapped.

"So what makes you not a so called 'cake-eater'?" Bastian asked.

"I'm not like that either."

"Sure you are. Your parents own one of the largest car companies in Chicago, they're fancy execs, and you have good grades due to hockey. So by almost every meaning you're a cake-eater." I opened my mouth to argue with Mike but closed it again when I realized he was right. "Face it you're just a cake-eating jock in hood's clothing."

Bastian stood up and came between me and Mike. "You are not helping this at all shut up and sit down or get out." He demanded his hands tightening into fists facing Mike. I could see Mike backing up and sitting on the table. Bastian didn't turn around but he did ask, "Aside from you not being a cake-eater what does Lizzy see in you?"

"I'm not really sure, she's never told me but I gu-" I started but a voice in my ear cut me off.

"Never guess with something like this, you'll leave yourself open to suggestion."

"I know she loves me and to me that's all that matters." The hand on my left shoulder, Josh, loosened and I could tell he, at least, was happy with that answered. Bastian turned around to face me.

"What if that's not good enough for me?" He snapped.

"What do you want me to say? She likes me for my good looks? She likes me for my personality, for my brains, for my jockness? Too bad I can't. I can tell you that I don't intend to hurt her, but if you want to know why she likes me so much you're going to have to ask her." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Jim loosened his grip at that and I could tell I had the two behind me convinced.

"Do you plan to stay with her when she goes to college? Or when she decides she's ready to get married will you be the guy in front of the alter with her?" Bastian asked mirroring my actions.

"I don't know, maybe but I'm still in high school. If our relationship leads that far then yes I'll be there for her but if not then I hope she is truly happy with whoever she's with because I will always love her and I just want to see her happy."

"I'll give you 50 dollars to dump her and come up with a good reason why you did." He said. I stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"You can't be serious." I answered.

"How 'bout 100?"

"No."

"Probably not rich enough for him." Mike laughed.

"How 'bout 1,000?"

"No way." I couldn't believe this guy was trying to pay me off.

"How 'bout 10,000?" Bastian said.

"Absolutely not." I answered.

"100,000?" Bastian asked.

"You're out of your freaking mind." I answered.

"Half a million is my final offer."

"And my final answer is there's no way in heaven or hell I would take any amount of money to dump Lizzy I love her and I will not hurt her like that. You will not change my mind." I said roughly standing up and glaring at Bastian. He didn't say anything so I walked to the door. When I reached for the knob a voice spoke up.

"You passed."

"Passed? Passed what?" I asked spinning around.

"The 'are you good enough test'." A guy said coming away from the window. I don't know how I didn't see him in the first place except for the fact that it was kind of dark over there.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time Lizzy gets a boyfriend Chris, Ben, and I use a friend or in this case her cousin to give them the 'are you good enough test'." He explained. The guy stepped closer and I racked my brain for a name but I couldn't find one.

He was about 6'1 with hazel eyes, dirty blond messy hair, and was built along the same lines as Goldberg only with less fat and a bit more muscle. 'Chris, Ben, and I' his quote rang in my head.

"You're her other brother. The asshole."

"I prefer Seth." Even though I had just met him I wanted to kick his ass for what he had done to Lizzy.

"Lizzy says you're in college." He nodded.

"Dad, Matt, and I came to see her game." Seth put in.

"What about Alicia?"

"Yeah she came too but I think it was more for the shopping at the Mall of America than Lizzy's game."

"Does ER know?"

"Not yet, we wanted to surprise her after her game. Listen Portman I've majorly screwed up with her and I'm not asking you to fix that. I know you can't nor can you fix the fact that she barely trusts me. I have to do it even if I don't want to. For some weird reason my sister trusts you and most of me doesn't want to see that end. Take care of my baby sister. There is an extremely minor part of me that says you'll break her heart. You're a hormonally driven teenage guy and it's extremely rare that you'll end up marrying your high school sweetheart but I want to see you prove me and Chris wrong. Show us you're not a complete jackass and that if you have to end it with her don't break her heart when you do end it." Seth threatened.

"Great just what I need three of her brothers don't say anything about it, one's head hunting, Charlie is too protective, and what do you have to say about this Bastian. She's your cousin do I have to ask your permission too?" I snapped.

"No, like Chris, I think it's none of my business. Although that's what I think I will not hesitate to hurt you if you hurt her."

"Get in line; I'm sure Fulton will beat you to it." I muttered.

"I was just like you when I went here." Seth said. I cocked an eyebrow so he continued. "Cocky, smart, a babe magnet, arrogant, didn't have a care in the world, and charming. That was just some of the things Coach Wilson had to say about me. I also broke a few hearts. One girl in particular was a real spit fire, just like Lizzy is. I cheated on her, lied about it, and didn't confess until after she dumped me. Her brother found out and he beat me so bad I was thankful it wasn't hockey season. Don't make my mistakes. Now I believe you have a game to get to." I blinked a few times and shook my head walking down the hall. I made up my mind then to apologize to Lizzy for getting so mad at her earlier. It wasn't that what Seth said had scared me it just made a crap load of sense.

**Connie's PoV**  
Fulton scared most of us Ducks at dinner when he was yelling at Lizzy but I knew that everything was ok when she left to prepare. I looked at the clock as most of us finished and saw that it was around six.

"Game time in an hour everyone knows the rule." Charlie said. We all nodded and Julie, Guy, and I stood.

"See y'all there." Dwayne said. We nodded and left.

Julie turned a little red as a kid brushed past her. "Oh sorry." He muttered flashing a smile.

"It's ok." Julie answered as he turned back around.

"Someone's got a crush." I taunted.

"Do not."

"Bash wait up." The guy called. His friend, Bash maybe, stopped but didn't turn around.

"Wait a minute isn't that one of Lizzy's baseball friends?" Guy asked.

"Mike Marshall, he's the catcher." Julie answered gazing after him.

"What do you think their up to?" Guy asked.

"No clue." Julie and I answered.

At 6:30 we walked into our locker room and Julie froze. Lizzy was sitting there fully dressed minus her skates with her eyes closed, legs crossed Indian style, and her hands resting on her knees.

"What's she doing?" Julie whispered.

"Pre-game prep. She'll sit like that 20 minutes before home games and for most of the bus ride for away games. Just don't bother her." I explained. We got dressed and waited. We had to be out on the ice at 10 till so we had a bit of time. Just then there was tapping on the door. I checked the clock but it said 6:45.

"Girls, Coach wants you in the locker room." Ken said.

"Alright." Julie answered. "Lizzy?" This time her voice was hesitant.

Lizzy took a few deep breaths and unfolded herself before standing. "Ice time yet?" She asked gabbing her skates, stick, and helmet.

"No Coach wants to talk, most likely to tell us the starting line-up since Adam's not playing tonight." I answered. Lizzy nodded and placing her helmet on the end of her stick she padded, in her socks, out the door and down to the boys room as we followed.

"You've been in the locker room for the past half an hour at least and you still don't have your skates on? What were you doing?" Russ asked Lizzy almost as soon as we entered the room.

I nodded to the rest of the D-5 ducks and we answered in almost perfect unison "Pre-game prep." Lizzy blushed and took a seat between the bash brothers and started lacing up her skates.

"What's pre-game prep?" Luis asked.

"She'll meditate for at least 20 minutes before home games and for most of the ride before away games." Charlie answered.

"Alright team listen up..." Orion said stepping out of his office.

**Dwayne's PoV**  
I was getting ready for the game when Portman walked in with an extremely thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey what did Bastian want?" Luis asked.

"A talk about Lizzy." Portman answered shaking his head. I walked slowly past him and Fulton and heard him mutter, "I can't believe he tried to pay me off."

I froze. 'Pay him off?' I questioned in my head. 'The 'are you good enough test'.' "Portman can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Can it wait until after the game?" He asked.

"No, it has to be before you see Lizzy." He sighed but followed me into the empty bathroom.

"What's up Cowboy?" He asked.

"You just took it didn't you?" I asked.

"It?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah so what of it?"

"What ever you do, what ever it made you think about you have to promise, no swear ta me, you won't let Lizzy find out."

"Why?"

"Look just swear to me you _will not_ let Lizzy find out."

"Fine I swear I will not let Lizzy find out I took it, but what difference would it make if I did?"

"When Lizzy and I first started dating Ben forced me to take it and I kinda let it slip to Lizzy later that they wanted to pay me off. Lizzy got really upset and now Ben has a 4 inch scar on his right shoulder from the vase she threw at him because of it." I could see he didn't believe me. "Who gave it to you?"

"Seth." Portman answered.

I shifted my weight and looked at the floor. "Lizzy doesn't exactly get along with him and I doubt she even trusts him, if you let it slip it could be seriously dangerous."

"Thanks." He nodded after considering it for a bit. "You've taken her on dates before right?"

"Yeah almost every Friday night when I had the chance."

"Well where did you take her?"

"Wendy's is her absolute favorite fast food place. So we mainly went there but we also went to a couple other fast food joints. Lizzy loves fast food, hates all that expensive, fancy places, she's pretty simple, and she loves movies; action, sports, romance, comedy, Disney, pretty much everything except scary movies. She can't stand Child's Play, IT, and your basic scary movies." I told him.

"Thanks."

"Sure, I know Lizzy about as well as Fulton did you can ask me just about anything." Portman nodded and we walked back into the main locker room where he finished getting ready and I sat down on the bench fiddling with Kit.

Kit was basically my good luck charm I've used before almost every game I've ever played since I got it. It's just a stuffed cat that Lizzy gave me but it was the meaning behind it that made Kit so special.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and then shut making me look around to see that Kenny had left more than likely to get the girls. I put Kit back in the top of my locker just as the door opened again and the girls walked in. Lizzy only blushed slightly when the D-5 Ducks mentioned her pre-game prep, then she brushed it off and put her skates on sitting between the two bash brothers.

**ER's PoV**  
I grimaced as Coach Orion called out the starting line-up. I shot a look at Russ who just shrugged.

"You've got to start somewhere Lizzy you know that." Fulton said as we went out to the ice.

"Yeah but I've been skating since I was four and playing hockey since I was five. I've still got a record of 19 out of 20. As much as I hate to say it I liked Bombay's methods. He let everyone have an equal shot at starting. He didn't favor anyone 'cept for Charlie and that was only off the ice. I don't know why Orion is starting me."

"You went five years without playing Lizzy."

"Yeah but you've seen me at practice I'm still just as good."

"Practice and games are two different things; besides maybe he doesn't want to stress you out by starting you then you choke before the game even really plays out." Dean added.

"Save your hostility for the ice Lizzy we'll need it there." Charlie said.

"In case you haven't noticed Charlie I'm not getting ice time." I snapped.

"I don't know why though. You're too good to sit the bench. We can't win without you."

"A team isn't built on how good one player is, it's built on team dynamics. As I told you before I joined you don't need me to win Charlie all you need is to stick together like ducks." I said. Although that went completely against my previous argument with Fulton it seemed to pacify Charlie.

* * *

_Well that is all for now tune in next time to find out what happens at the game._


	29. I'm Making Oatmeal

_So the next chapter. As for the last question: You know I don't really know the answer but I guess most people figure it would be against the rules to or something._

**For the 29****th**** time I do not own the ducks or Eden Hall I just like to play around with them for the entertainment of others.**

**Chapter 29: I'm Making Oatmeal**

* * *

The first period went by slowly and we were at a dead even 0-0 score. That was mainly due to Julie's quick glove work that they hadn't scored yet and our teams lack of faith or something that we hadn't. I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly but I knew they were really off tonight. I could also tell Orion was getting agitated. A quarter of the way into the second period he called for a time out.

"What is going on out there? You're playing like you're back in the peewees again." Orion yelled.

"We're doing the best we can coach." Charlie answered.

"This isn't your best Charlie." Orion snapped.

"I haven't seen them play this bad since the impromptu game after Bombay left." I muttered to Goldberg who nodded.

"I don't know what it is Coach." Charlie said.

"Of course you do Charlie. You suck because you and the rest of this team ain't putting your hearts and souls into it because you think you need me on the ice. That's the only way you can play Charlie, it's the only way _to _play. You taught me that, remember. Remember what you told me? 'Play every game like it's your last, put your heart and soul into it because only then can you say you played your best.' Remember that Charlie?" I snapped. He hung his head because he knew I was right. I glanced up at the clock and back at Charlie.

"So what do we do?" Fulton asked.

"Like Jacobs said put your heart into this game and act like you actually know how to play or I'll make sure you learn all those lessons over again."

"Come on guys I ain't looking forward to blue collar hockey tomorrow. I actually have other things I want to do." The guys nodded and I saw the spark renewed in their eyes.

"Alright hands in. Go Ducks on three." We put our hands in. "1...2...3..."

"GO DUCKS." We cried some more enthusiastic than the rest.

The game continued but with very little change. "Reed, change it." Orion called. Dean came off and Fulton went on as Dean sat down next to me.

"Hey babe." He said after downing some water.

"Hey. This sucks, I feel like I could be doing the same thing in the stands."

"Crowd watching?"

"Yeah this is the first time in 6 years I haven't started a game when I played."

"Come on Baby, he'll put you in soon enough." He said kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. Orion huffed, clenched his clipboard, and glanced at me. When he turned back to the ice I smirked at Dean and raised my eyebrows. Dean smiled and nodded.

Orion heaved a sigh and sat down next to me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Who are you taking off the ice?" I asked.

"That's not what I asked."

"I know but it's important."

"Tyler." I looked out and smiled. If you swapped me and Russ it would put me on the ice with Fulton, Charlie, Averman, and Guy.

"Of course Coach, I was born ready." I said I just hoped they would remain in the game for a while. I drug a few plays out of the moth balls in the back of my mind and knew that I would use them shortly.

"Good." Orion said standing.

"You're planning something." Goldberg said.

"Just watch." I answered.

"What?"

"Downtown, Statue of Liberty, Monster Truck, x's and o's, and a few others." Goldberg smiled.

"Have fun." Goldberg said as I jumped the wall.

"What's Orion doing?" I heard Josh ask as I took my spot on the ice. "It looks like Orion is pulling one of his star shooters for...who is this number 69? I wonder who this is."

"Like Josh said Coach Orion is putting in his newest player number 69 Lizzy Jacobs. Lizzy came onto the team to take over Adam Banks's spot." Jennifer Simmons answered.

"Well let's hope Orion knows what he's doing." Hockey just came to me so easily that it wasn't hard for me to concentrate on the game and pay attention to the announcers at the same time.

"Although Lizzy was brought to Eden Hall to play baseball and hasn't skated in five years she was once nominated MVP for her peewee team the Ducks only to be beaten out by her teammate Adam Banks. That's right folks the very same Ducks she skates with tonight were her peewee teammates five years ago under Gordon Bombay."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, let's sit back and see if she still has it shall we?" A little bit later I was getting irritated with Orion's plays that the Pirates had a defense for. The five of us gathered near Julie's net.

"I've had it." I said. "I'm done, I can't do this anymore."

"What? Lizzy don't leave." Fulton begged.

"Huh? Oh not like that Fulton. I'm done playing by his rules. Look at the Pirates; they have a defense for all of his plays. It's time we play by my rules and plays."

"Lizzy, the last plays we used that were yours were in the peewees. They won't work here." Guy tried pointing out.

"Yes they will. We're using the plays that they won't think we'll use. They've seen the Flying V they'll figure a way around it but the rest that Bombay rarely used in front of the world they haven't seen before. Not to mention Matt still uses all but two of them. Set up for Statue and then use Downtown." I barked.

"ER what are you doing?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry about it Jules just do your job."

"Are you sure Downtown will work?" Averman asked.

"Pretty sure just do it. Just remember, act like you've scored before." The guys nodded and we played.

With a minute left in the period, I decided to pull out my secret weapon. A play I knew would work. "Monster Truck." I called to my teammates. They glanced at me but did as I asked. Basically it was a play that rotated all five of us in the shape of a truck with one person in the box. The original player would end up back in the center at the end and shoot for the goal. The puck sailed straight into the net just like it did every time.

As the buzzer went off I scanned the crowd found Matt, Seth, and my dad cheering proudly and Alicia looking on mildly amused. Further scanning revealed Chris and Ben sitting about six rows down and a quarter of the stands away from them next to my aunt. A few seconds latter Russ and the rest of the out-of-state Ducks were pushing me into the boys' locker staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"What the heck kind of plays were those?" Russ asked.

"Ah you liked that did you?" I answered.

"Eeep creepy déjà vu, don't do that again." Averman cried. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Fulton said that when he saw Russ's knuckle puck for the first time." Charlie clarified.

"So where'd you learn that stuff? It looked seriously professional." Dean said.

"The first set-up was called Statue of Liberty, and Gordon Bombay created that when we were in peewees. The rest of them are over-simplified Waves, now Redwings, plays. Matt made up all but the last one. That was his specialty in high school and college, Geometry; basically all hockey is is Geometry."

"The last play?"

"Yeah the one right before the buzzer that rotated the five of us was one of my favorites."

"Really?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah I made it up when I was seven. Um...I call it Monster Truck, because that's what it looked like to me but Matt calls it square peg." I smiled as the locker room door slammed open.

"Jacobs." Orion hollered.

"Yes Coach?" I asked innocently when the door clicked shut.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting yelled at?"

"You know what I mean."

"Making oatmeal?" I asked sarcastically.

Charlie muttered, "Here we go again."

"I was out there playing Hockey Orion. Something you haven't done in four years. Last time I checked we were five points up, one period away from winning this game, and the team is having fun. I used your plays Coach and they honestly weren't working so I switched to plays I knew would work. Every time I've used one of my brother's plays we've scored."

"We won state with those plays last year."

"And I respect that but the Pirates have seen those plays. They've seen them and found ways to stop them. Rarely can you face the same team with the same plays it doesn't work. You know you have to change it up or you get too predictable and you give your opponent the advantage over you." I stared him down and eventually he broke.

"Jacobs I want you and Conway on the ice for the rest of the game. I don't want them to score do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I smirked. I gathered the team around the chalkboard and showed them a few of my favorites. We went back out to the ice and played. The Pirates didn't score for the rest of the game.

Right before the game ended I was slammed into the boards by three of their guys and was awarded a penalty shot. I smirked lining it up and taking it. Of course I made it and scanned the stands again this time making eye contact with Matt. Keeping the eye contact I raised my stick with both hands and pointed straight at him. I put my hand on the blade and sheathed the stick like a sword. Matt smiled and nodded knowing the penalty shot had been for him. (Reference: Fulton's shot at the end of D2.)

I was picked up off my skates and spun around. "You did it again Lizzy." I heard Charlie shout as he put me back down and turned me to face him. He lifted my mask and smiled.

"Was there really any doubt? You act like I've lost a game before."

"Well there was that one time..."

"That one doesn't count because I wasn't allowed to play."

Charlie shook his head and smirked.

"Alright if you say so." He said. I turned slightly and saw my brothers, Dad, and Aunt standing at the entrance to the ice. I nudged Charlie and we skated over.

"Hey kiddo." Matt said.

"Mattie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your friend called and said you were playing again and since I've never missed one of your hockey games, I had to come." Matt answered.

"Same here Lizzy." The rest answered.

"We're real proud of you, Baby." Dad said. I blushed and each hugged me.

"You've got an amazing boyfriend Lizzy, don't let him go." Seth said giving me an extra squeeze. 'That's weird Seth's never met Dean.' I thought. Then another thought hit me as I hugged Ben and Chris.

"I'll be right back." I said skating to Adam. "Tell me they didn't." I said drawing his attention from Fulton.

"Didn't do what?" Adam asked.

"Don't play dumb Ads, it doesn't suit you." I snapped.

"Please don't get mad, Lizzy-gator." Fulton said.

"Hey Mav, what do you say after the celebration at Mickey's I take you to Wendy's, then a movie?" Dean asked. I brushed off his question barely recognizing what he said.

"Come on Lizzy-gator, don't get mad." Fulton coaxed again.

"Sure Dean and it's a little too late for that, Fult." I said skating back to the group at the edge of the ice. "So did he pass?" I snapped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris and Ben look at each other a bit startled and Matt and Dad looked confused. Seth looked down at his shoes. "Answer my question Seth."

"Slapshot you know..."

"Shut up and answer my question Seth Thomas."

"Yes, but you know I just wanted to protect you."

"Damn it, how much?"

"Half a mill was final but he said he'd never take any amount of money to dump you, he loves you too much." Seth answered quietly glancing at me once.

"You bastard." I spat slamming my fist into his stomach then shoving past him.

"Seth, what did you do?" My dad asked. I heard my aunt sigh but no one followed. I walked into the boys' locker room and threw my helmet across the room then buried my nose into Fulton's T-shirt.

"You know I have to wear that right?" Fulton's soft voice washed over me a few minutes later.

"Why can't they just let him be? Why do they have to do this every time?"

"They're scared you're going to end up with a jackass that's going to hurt you." I was pulled into a hug and inhaled a scent I knew to fit only one guy.

"Don't cry Kitten, it's not worth it." Dwayne said digging his nose into my hair. I relished his hug and tried not to cry.

"I know I just can't help it." I felt someone pull off my skates and then start massaging my feet.

"Eeep girl alert." I heard Averman say.

"It's just Lizzy." Guy answered as I pulled Fulton's T-shirt away from my face and lowered it into my lap.

"So you're saying I'm not a girl?" I asked not moving from Dwayne's embrace.

"No, that's not what I was saying at all, it's just that you're..." Guy started.

"I'm what?"

"I don't know, not like Connie and Julie." Russ added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're like..." Luis started.

"One of the guys Lizzy." Goldberg said.

"One of the guys?"

"Yeah I mean think about it. We can sit and talk to you about football or baseball or wrestling or sports or violent movies and you won't say how hot the main actor or player was. It takes you five minutes to get dressed in the morning, thirty if you have to shower. You also don't get all grossed out by blood or gore or violence, or worms or snakes..." Kenny said.

"Snakes are cool and completely misunderstood." I said.

"See my point exactly. You're..."

"A cool dude with long hair and..." Luis trailed off looking at Dean who was rubbing my feet.

"And a what Luis?" I asked smirking. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to decide whether or not to risk saying it.

"A smokin' ass." Dwayne said finally. I whimpered as Dean squeezed my foot too hard. He didn't let up so I jerked it out of his grasp and gently rubbed it.

"Dude lighten up, everyone in this school knows _you_ have a hot girlfriend but sometimes they just can't help themselves." Fulton said. Dean was still glaring around the room murderously.

"Chill _babe_, they can look but they just can't touch." I said. He narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine. I huffed and jerked out of Dwayne's grasp dropping Fulton's shirt and picking up my skates and stick. I stormed out the door but paused behind it eavesdropping a bit.

"Portman, just back off. There's something you need to know. Connie asked Lizzy for a piece of paper the other day so Lizzy handed her a notebook. Before Lizzy realized which one it was Connie flipped through it. Lizzy only has two notebooks like that, that one and another which only Connie and Lizzy have seen. Do you know what was in the notebook Connie saw the other day? Pictures, sketches, and drawings of only one person." Guy said.

"So what?" Dean asked.

"Here's the so what." Guy snapped. "The first notebook that had been filled front to back was filled with pictures dated December 12, '93 to July 27, '94."

"That's when she dated me. Well all but the first two months." Dwayne said.

"Connie says when Lizzy's crushing on a guy she starts drawing; once they start dating they become more detailed."

"Detailed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah like a true artists. She'll get everything down right down to the very last detail on his shirt and the freckles on his face. It's really amazing. Anyway the notebook she saw the other day was filled with sketches of you, the only difference is that the detailed pictures start earlier. The pictures have been dated from December 10, '97 till yesterday. She's your girlfriend and all of us know and respect that, and that she's off limits." Guy said. With that I rolled my eyes and went into the girls' locker room to take a long, hot shower. After I got out Connie and Julie were still getting dressed. I finished dressing and started blow-drying my hair. All of a sudden it shut off.

"What the hell?" I asked tapping the side of it a few times.

"Talk to us." Connie demanded. I looked up and saw her twirling the cord in her hand.

"Seth's a stupid jackass and Dean's a jealous prat, now plug it back in."

"What happened? And no." Connie demanded.

"Dean's jealous, self-explanatory, and Seth's way overprotective. Now."

"Lizzy, protective isn't a bad thing, and no." My grip on the hair dryer tightened.

"It is when he tried to pay Dean off to dump me."

"Lizzy, he just wants what's best for his only sister. And after the stuff I hear from the guys in my bio class I'd believe it." Connie said.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Liz, after a few select cheerleaders you are the hottest girl on campus, you're definitely the hottest rebel on campus. The guys in my class all want you. It's always 'Man Portman is sooo lucky' and 'Man I wonder if Portman's slept with her yet' and 'I'd definitely hit that'. Lizzy any guy on this campus would have to be blind, stupid, gay, and dumb not to want you." Connie was definitely boosting my ego.

"Yeah I mean your self-confidence, looks, and personality draw guys too you like a flock of birds. You don't give a shit what anyone thinks of you and you make it blatantly obvious that you will get whatever you want however you can." Julie added.

"I do?" I asked.

"Of course you do and what's more is you don't even know you're doing it, which draws the sweet guys to you." Julie smiled.

"But Dean..." I stuttered.

"Port loves you for who you are and the guys know that and it's thanks to him that the other guys don't hit on you. They may say stuff about you and spread rumors far and wide, but they wouldn't dare come near you because of how protective Port is of you." Connie said.

"So you're saying Seth knows this?" I wondered.

"No...Well maybe, I'm saying he may have gotten a tip from someone here and he might just be checking to make sure that Port is protecting you when he can't and your boyfriend isn't using you for your status." Julie said. I blew the hair out of my face and growled.

"Plug the damn hair dryer back in." I spat.

"Not until I'm sure you've calmed down." Connie said.

I glared at Connie, then Julie, then threw the hair dryer at Connie. She dodged out of the way and Julie snatched it out of the air seconds before it smashed into the wall. I picked up my jacket and stormed out of the locker room heading back to my room. I only got a couple of steps before a voice spoke up behind me.

* * *

_Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And the quote where Lizzy suggested she was making oatmeal was inspired by one of the first episodes of Zoey 101 where they tried to get out of gym by playing disc golf. Kudos to you if you know which episode I'm talking about. Oh yeah you're getting this today because my college is closed because of the winter storm we just got. _


	30. Dean's Admission

**For the 30****th**** time I do not own the ducks or Eden Hall I just like to play around with them for the entertainment of others.**

Chapter 30: Dean's Admission

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked.

"To bed Charlie." I said.

"Sorry, can't let you do that just yet." Charlie said grabbing my arm and pinning me to the wall.

"Let me go CJ."

"I'm afraid I can't do that either. You see as per tradition we go to Mickey's after we win a game and you being the main reason for tonight's win have to be there. There's also the fact that a few people need to...sorry scratch that...want to apologize to you."

"Lizzy, Slapshot, I'm sorry, damn, I apologize to you for being an overprotective jackass..."

"Seth." Dad reprimanded.

"Sorry, and I'm going to promise from now on I'll stay out of your love life except in extreme cases and when you ask for help." Seth said.

"Fine." I growled.

"Lizzy you have to know that it was entirely my fault and you shouldn't blame anyone else for it."

"Alright, can I go to bed yet CJ?" I snapped.

"I really don't know what your problem is ER but I do know that you're not allowed to go to bed until after the celebration at Mickey's is over." Charlie growled. I looked at him and saw that even though he was concerned there was also determination in his eyes and he wouldn't give up on his point.

"Fine." I relented.

"Brilliant game Lizzy." Ben said.

"Thanks Bean."

"Yeah even though I don't know much about hockey you were great out there." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris." I answered.

"I have to be getting back to Detroit but hopefully I'll make it in for your next game." Matt said. I started squirming in Charlie's grip so much that that eventually he lost it and I got to hug all four of my brothers.

"Hey baby, you know I'll always be around if you need me. I'm just a phone call and a plane ride away." Dad said taking me in his arms.

"I know Daddy."

"Even if it's just a nightmare, don't hesitate to call me."

"I know." I sighed. 'It's too bad he doesn't know I don't get nightmares anymore.'

"You remind me so much of your mama baby..."

"Dad," Matt said.

"Right sorry," Dad said squeezing me a bit. "I love you baby."

'Tell me that using my full name and maybe I'll believe you.' I thought sarcastically. I forced a smile and he let me go.

"I have to get to work but I'll see you both in a bit." Aunt Casey said.

"Take care of yourself Casey." Dad said.

"You too Robert, don't let Alicia push you around." Dad smiled and hugged her before she took off. Then most of the guys came out of the locker room.

"Mr. Jacobs, nice to see you again." Dwayne said coming to shake his hand.

"Dwayne, always a pleasure with you. You know you are my favorite of Lizzy's boyfriends."

"Dad, he's the only one you've ever met." Ben said.

"Right," Dad paused and looked over the team, "that's why he's my favorite. You know it's a shame you and Lizzy didn't stay together longer."

"It's your fault." I muttered. Dean looked at me then my dad. I knew he was a bit uncomfortable.

"Um...Rob this is my friend _Dean Portman_ also goes by _Goose_." Fulton subtly hinted. Dean stepped forward slightly and I tried to slowly back away. The key word there is tried because Charlie caught my arm.

"You ain't going anywhere." He hissed as Dad sized up Dean. I could tell Seth was holding his breath and the rest were also on edge wondering what he would say. It seemed like forever that Dad stood there staring directly into Dean's eyes.

"So you're _my _baby's boyfriend then?" Dad asked. Every Duck except Dwayne, Fulton, Dean, Charlie, and I stepped back.

Dean looked at me with a pleading look, but I just shrugged so he looked back at my dad. "Yes sir." Dean answered sticking out his hand to shake. Dad looked down at Dean's hand then back up at his face. Dad raised an eyebrow and still just stood there. "The proper thing to do when you meet someone important to your little girl is to shake the hand offered to you." Dean said. I glanced at Charlie, but he just smiled.

"Stubborn, interesting." Dad said gripping Dean's hand. "But you're also powerful, strong, jealous, confident, and most important charming and smart. I like you. Lizabeth will get over herself, and when she does I'm expecting you to protect her. Take care of my baby."

"Yes sir." Dean answered. Dad dropped Dean's hand and turned to me.

"What about that Aaron fellow? He's a nice guy." Dad said.

Dean looked at me exasperatedly. "Dad!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He said smiling.

"You're sneaky, but that would be like dating Fulton, strange and awkward." Fulton smiled. I glanced at Matt who was looking at his watch.

"Crap is that the time? I really need to go now or I'll miss my plane." Matt said. "Lizzy do me a favor and stay out of trouble alright? I love you Becca, best of luck to you Dean." He kissed my forehead, shook Dean's hand, and took off.

"Yeah, we should be going too. We weren't technically supposed to leave campus this weekend. Come on Ben." Chris said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Take care of yourself kid and don't let too many guys break your heart." I nodded and pulled away.

"Charlie, remember what we asked of you." Ben said. Ben pulled me into a hug as Chris shook Dean's hand. "Take care of yourself, Baby. Dean...we'll be in touch." He said shaking Dean's hand as well. Then Chris and Ben left.

"ROBERT!" A shrill female voice hollered.

"Your mother." Dad said. Seth cringed and stepped back.

"Dean, sweetie, if you love me as much as you say you do you'll step back and not say a word to my step-mom about being my boyfriend." I said urgently. Fulton nodded along with what I said.

"Robert." Alicia hissed. Dean nodded and stepped backwards.

My dad looked directly at Adam then jerked his head from me to Adam. "Banksie, I'll love you forever if you charm her into believing you're Dean." Adam nodded and stepped forward. Fulton and Dwayne stepped back a bit but not enough to fall in line with all the Ducks.

"Elizabeth." Alicia said curtly. I flinched slightly at the use of my full name crossing her lips but said nothing about it.

"Afternoon Mother." I said instead.

"Charlie."

"Aunt Alicia." Charlie answered. "Please do excuse me I need to go change."

I had a sassy comeback but I held it in knowing I'd only get smacked. Alicia nodded then spotted Fulton. "Fulton Reed, nice to see you again, are your parents well?"

"Mrs. Jacobs it's a pleasure as always. My parents are healthy and doing well thank you." Fulton answered hiding most of the hostility in his voice.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at the Ducks with more disgust than curiosity.

"Mother these are the Ducks, Julie Gaffney, Russell Tyler, Luis Mendoza, Ken Wu, Dean Portman, Dwayne Robertson, Connie Moreau, Lester Averman, Gregory Goldberg, Guy Germaine, Adam Banks, and Fulton Reed." I said purposely switching Adam and Dean. "Guys my step-wi...mother, Alicia Jacobs." I noticed a few of them cringe when I used their full names but it had to be done.

"Right well anyway. You're Dean Portman then?" She said looking at Adam. I nodded and he stepped forward to meet her.

"Dean Portman ma'am and may I say it is ever so wonderful to meet you. You are more beautiful than Elizabeth could ever give you credit for." Adam said reaching for her hand and kissing it in a low bow.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet, girl." I hated when she referred to me like that. "Dean, it was very nice meeting you but we must get going. It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Cause it's done you so well in the past?" I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Just that I loved the chance I got to see you again, Mother."

"Right. Robert, let's go." She called over her shoulder as she flounced away.

"Dad can't you just..." I paused.

"You need the female influence, Baby. I mean just..."

"Just what? Look at my choice of friends? At my boyfriend? Just what Dad?"

"Nevermind Baby."

"Dad, seriously her influence is what not to do, not what to do. I mean Fulton's mom and Aunt Cass have been the only true positive female influences in my life. Why can't my mom be more like that?"

"Your mom was like that, Baby."

"You know what I mean."

"ROBERT, now." Alicia called.

"Alright dear." He called back. "Listen Baby, I just don't know alright?"

"Fine."

"I do truly apologize, Lizzy." Seth said.

"Thanks, Seth."

"Oh and Fulton, tell Nat I send my love." Dad said.

"Will do, Rob."

"Bye." They called before leaving.

"Adam Banks..." I started but was cut off.

"_That_ is your step-mom?" Luis asked.

"That would be her." I answered.

"Why'd you introduce us the way you did?" Russ asked.

"Hate your full name?" I asked. He and Averman nodded. "That's the only way she sees as proper. It's the way she was brought up. When you introduce someone you must use their proper name. Nicknames are unacceptable to her except for with my brothers. Sorry, but I really didn't want to get smacked."

"Oh, well at least now I know why you turned out the way you did." Russ said.

"Hey." I exclaimed. Charlie walked back out the locker room door.

"She gone?"

"Yes Charlie, she's gone."

"Good." I could see his entire body shake. "Man, I don't know how you put up with her Lizzy, she's such a witch."

"Easy, I tell her to go hassle Seth." I smirked. "Anyway what's that supposed to mean Russ?"

"It's a good thing really, you turned out this way because you'd rather hang with guys because you're experience with females isn't that good." Russ tried explaining.

"Have I ever told you, you're confusing?" I questioned.

"In American English he means, you're a tomboy because the female influence you had growing up was as confusing as hell." Fulton clarified.

"Thank you."

"My question is why'd you let Banksie pretend to be Portman?" Goldberg asked.

"I was about to let Dean try to charm her, but I saw the look my father gave me and then realized as much as I wanted to piss my mother off he didn't want her bitching all the way home. Dad suggested Adam because he remembers the way Adam grew up and knew that my mother would love it if I was dating some fancy pants rich boy who could charm her without cues from anyone. You guys heard and saw what she did to Fulton and he's just my best friend. I'd be in deep shit if she knew my boyfriend was almost a carbon copy of him in her eyes. She can't stand him because she thinks she's above him and his kind. He goes against almost everything she holds dear to her. That and my dad hates when she bitches about me. Her main one is that it's my fault my mama died." I blinked back tears and this time it was Adam rushing to hold me.

"It'll never be your fault, Lizzy-gator." He whispered rubbing my back. I let a few tears slip out but held most of them in and looked up.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you Ads. You're the best friend I could ever ask for aside from Fulton that is."

"I know." He smirked.

"Thanks for helping me out." He nodded.

"K but you owe me." An arm slid between us and then shoved me into a wall. I let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Baby..." Dean started.

"Don't you _dare_ baby me."

"Lizzy, Maverick, I'm really sorry I'm such an...an..."

"An overly jealous prat? An idiot who doesn't trust his friends, even his best friend? Sorry you're such a what?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry I'm such an insensitive prat, an overly jealous boyfriend and I've been a right jerk to you lately. I apologize to you Lizzy, I just don't want to lose you. Please, forgive me?" The last two words were hesitant as if he wanted me to forgive him, but he believed he didn't deserve it. I looked up at him contemplating. "I really don't want to lose you and well..." He paused looking from me to the team standing a few feet behind him. "Guys and girls, could you go ahead? We'll meet you out there in a bit." The team disbursed and only Fulton was left standing there. "Fult..."

Fulton looked at me and I could tell what he was thinking and I was relieved to see that the hockey game had done its usual to bring Fulton and I closer again. 'Lizzy be careful.' His look warned.

'I know.' My look answered.

'Are you sure you want me to leave?' I nodded. He still looked hesitant.

'It'll be fine just go.'

'Five minutes and I'll be back.' I smiled and he walked away. Dean turned back to me and took my hands lacing our fingers together.

"Lizzy, when my dad first started his company he was working more often than we got to see him. He missed out on part of my childhood and that made me mad. Then things started slowing down and he figured out how to manage his time to be with us and keep the company running. Then during the games my mom got involved because the company started expanding. They both disappeared from my life almost completely when I came back. That's why I didn't come to Eden Hall at first. I was trying to get some time in with my parents because I knew that I'd rarely see them. My mom has more free time now so it's not so hard but I rarely get to see or hear from my dad." Dean said.

"What's that have to do with us, Babe?" I asked.

"When I saw your planner the other day I got really...mad I guess. You know I'm not really scared of anything. Well one thing I am scared of is losing time with the ones I love. It happened with my dad, my mom, soon Jeff and Alyssa. I can't bear to lose time with you Lizzy. I fear I'm going to end up alone because everyone is so busy." Dean said.

I looked at the ceiling as Dean looked at his shoes. It was true that I always had someone to run to who would almost drop everything to help me out. My aunt, my brothers, Charlie, the Ducks, Nat, now the baseball team, heck even Scooter did it sometimes. I'd know how he was feeling now if I lost them. "The only reason I study as hard as I do is because of the competition. I mean look at what my brothers have done.

"Matt was captain of almost all of his hockey teams at one time or another, he's always had a beautiful girlfriend since he was 15 ½, and he graduated 15th in his high school class of 545. To top that Chris won captaincy of all his baseball teams, had a stable girlfriend since he was 14, graduated 10th in his class of 532, and went to college two years after high school.

"Then look at Seth. He's won captaincy right after Matt's left the team or soon after he got on the team, has been dating cute girls on and off since he was 13, he graduated 5th, and went to college right after he graduated. Then comes Ben who has been catching since he was 7, won captaincy since 9th grade, although he's had a bit of trouble with girls he managed to snag a beautiful red-head last year and he graduated salutatorian. It's competition Dean. Some how I have to top and outshine all of my brothers by a lot."

"Why? To win favor with your dad?" His hazel eyes were now burning into me. I gulped but nodded. "That's the one thing you'll never have to compete for. As I just saw and from the home videos I saw, your dad loves the five of you equally. He may play favorites occasionally but he loves you all equally. You each remind him of your mom in your own way. Matt looks just like her but he acts like your dad, Chris acts almost like her but looks more like your dad, Seth has her habits and smile, Ben is a mix of both personality, character, and looks wise, and you look so much like your dad but if you look close enough you can see your mom shining through your eyes."

"Home videos?"

"That day I got mad at you and Fult I found a few home videos under the TV and well curiosity just got the best of me." Dean said looking at me and holding my gaze. In those few seconds his look conveyed more than his words ever could. I looked at him and smiled before pulling his arms around me still keeping our fingers laced together. "I apologize." He whispered.

"I forgive you." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sank back down pouting. Then he smirked. "Short much?"

"Just come here you giant teddy bear." I pouted. He dipped his head a bit and kissed my lips slowly sliding his hands from mine and relocating them on my hips to gently push me into the wall. I slid my hands up his front letting them rest on his shoulders as I returned the kiss. He tilted his head a bit more to deepen the kiss and my hands slid into his hair playing with it. I absolutely loved the way his dark curly locks slid through my fingers. His tongue slid into my mouth and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. His tongue was just amazing and it felt so right teasing my mouth and tongue. His hands slid lower but someone had to go and clear their throat breaking us apart.

"Hm hem." Dean and I broke apart and he looked down at me like a little kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar right before dinner. I flushed bright red and laid my cheek against Dean looking down the hall and letting my forearms rest on Dean's shoulders. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

* * *

_Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah you're getting this today because a) I'm on spring break and b) I just got my wisdom teeth out and needed something to take my mind off the pain. _


	31. A Slime Ball and A Hawk

**For the 31****st**** time I do not own the ducks or Eden Hall I just like to play around with them for the entertainment of others.**

**Chapter 31: A Slime Ball and a Hawk**

* * *

"Hey Fult." Dean said sheepishly.

"Oh um...I um...wow I have the worst timing ever. I'll just um...I'll just go then." Fulton said.

I could tell by his voice he was embarrassed. I turned my head so that my cheek was against Dean's chest and I was looking at Fulton.

"Fult it's ok really. What can we do for you?" I asked.

"Um well...the guys are waiting outside and we were wondering if you guys were coming." He said rubbing the back of his neck. For some odd reason he still sounded really nervous.

My eyes connected with Dean's as he looked down at me.

"Yeah we're coming we just had to clear some things up first." I answered still gazing at Dean.

"I love you." Dean said quietly kissing me.

"I know." I answered smirking.

"Wait what?" Dean asked confused. I smirked again and broke out of his grip racing down the hall to Fulton.

"Fulton hide me." I squeaked.

"Oh no you don't." Dean said coming after me.

"Don't let the mean man get me." I went around him putting Fulton in between us. "Save me Fulton." I said as Dean stopped a foot from us.

"Hand over my girlfriend." Dean growled smirking slightly.

"I don't know dude." Fulton said pondering for a moment.

"Come on man; help your best friend out." Dean said.

"Yeah help me out." I answered from behind Fulton.

"Alright I'll help you both out. And the team at the same time." Fulton said turning around to face me. I looked up at him and saw a calculating look in his eyes.

"Um Fulton...what are you planning?" I said hesitantly.

"Up you go." He answered tossing me over his shoulder and slinging his other arm around Dean's shoulder. "Come on friends we're going to make the Captain angrier if we take much longer." I could hear the laughter in his voice. Dean draped his arm around Fulton's shoulders and rested his hand on my back running his fingers up and down a bit. I shifted trying to get comfortable and Fulton tickled my side. "Stop moving so much."

"I'm sorry your shoulder is digging into my stomach." I answered dropping my chin into my hands. "Put me down."

"No."

"Please Fulton. I'm your best friend let me down."

"Nope sorry."

"Powder Cake Bottoms put me down."

"No, Mr. Magoo now just stay put." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You don't look very comfortable or happy up there." Connie said as we met up with the team.

"Well duh thanks for stating the obvious."

"Why is she up there in the first place?" Averman asked.

"'Cause my blood is rushing to my head?" I answered.

"It was Fulton's idea." Dean answered.

"Fulton put your best friend down." Charlie said.

"He is down as far as I can tell." Fulton answered.

"As your Captain, I order you to put her down."

"Fine, as you wish Captain Spoil-Sport." Fulton answered placing me on my feet next to my car where half the team looked expectant. I spent a bit of time looking over each one trying to decide who was riding with me and who was taking the bus.

"At times like this I wish the three of you had your own cars." I said gesturing to Charlie, Fulton, and Dean.

"It's not allowed to leave Chicago." Dean answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Lizzy you know damn well my mom can't..." Charlie started.

"Damn it Charlie, she could if she would just bite back her damn pride." I said cutting him off.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Charlie barked taking a few steps toward me.

"When was the last time you saw our grandmother?" He looked at me confused. "Do you remember the last time you, Casey, and her mother were in the same room?" I asked. He looked at me and then shook his head. "We were 29 months old. That Christmas was the last time Casey let her mother see you. The day Aunt Casey walked out on Bill was the day she swore she would never take help from anyone. My dad's only able to afford three college tuitions to high priced schools because his mother foots at least half the bill. She's done it since we were little. Every major event Dad did for us or took us to she's footed at least half the bill. If Casey wasn't as stubborn as she is your life would be at least five times as easy as it is." Charlie's jaw dropped open. I yanked open the passenger side door and dug through my glove compartment. "Here," I said extending a piece of paper to him. "This is her name, address, and phone number in Cambridge. She's lived there since that Christmas because she wanted to be close but at the same time not threatening to Casey."

Charlie glared at me but took the paper. "You're wrong."

"Don't start it Charlie." I answered. "She really misses you, maybe you could go see her sometime, or at least give her a call. It can't hurt. Luis, Julie, Kenny, get in the car the rest the bus is waiting."

"What just happened?" I heard Kenny ask.

"For once I don't know." Russ answered.

Once we got to Mickey's we were welcomed with open arms and motioned to the biggest booth they had. Someone draped an arm around my shoulders and steered me to a different table.

"Hello there gorgeous. What are you doing here?" A male voice asked. _'Oh great a slime ball and just in time for Dean not to be here.'_ I thought. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

"If I said I was here on a double date with my friend Julie would you believe me?" I asked letting a ghost of a smile flicker across my face.

"Probably not. I mean why would a gorgeous babe like you date one of those losers?" It made my skin almost crawl to be called a gorgeous babe, sexy I could deal with, beautiful I loved, but gorgeous babe just irked me. "Then again it doesn't look like you have a boyfriend either. This jacket could be his although from the looks of it neither one would wear this and it might be a brother's." I looked up at him as he sat down and pulled me into his lap and I got the feeling I knew this guy. I glanced back over at Julie, Kenny, and Luis who looked ready to die laughing. I decided to play along and let Dean handle it when he arrived.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked playfully flirting.

"Well my friends and I thought we'd stop by to grab a bite to eat after the arcade and it's a good thing we did," he answered. "And you fair lady?"

"My friends won their game and we're celebrating." I answered honestly.

"Big booth for a small team," he commented holding me firmly, but still slightly loosely in place.

"They aren't all here yet, besides it looks like you're missing a few 'friends'."

"They had to stop to check in but they'll be here shortly."

"How many?"

"Just the four of us, you?"

"Four..." But he cut me off before I could continue.

"I thought you said..."

"Like I was saying 14."

"Now I know why you need such a big booth. It's like you've got a hockey team or something."

"You could say that." I paused trying to figure out if I knew this guy or not. "So how much longer on those friends of yours?"

He glanced back to the door and then smiled. "Here they are now," he said as the bell over the door jingled.

"Hey Peter and just which girl did you pick up this time?" I heard a voice say behind me. I knew that voice.

"Hey guys. She's a real looker tonight." The guy I was sitting on answered. When his friends sat down the guy's name sunk in. 'Peter Mark.' He sure had grown.

"Your right she is pretty beautiful. Jesse Hall's the name and this is my brother Terry. Think you're going to get anywhere with this one Pete?" Jesse asked slightly smirking. I smiled and sorta blushed before smirking right back at him. Terry's eyes almost popped right out of his head. I glanced back at Peter and really couldn't believe how much he had grown up.

"I don't know maybe." Peter said. I could see the mischief shining in his eyes and could tell he was going to do his damnest to get me to do something before the night was over.

"And if she has a boyfriend?" Terry asked.

"Then there are two possibilities. Either they won't be dating much longer or he won't have to know." Peter answered.

I leaned across the table to talk to Jesse. I knew I was giving Peter a good view of my rear but I really didn't care right then. "Does Peter know the team?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, but that won't stop him until he knows who you are for sure." Jesse answered. As I sat back down I felt something poke my leg and knew that he was really hoping for some kind of action. Too bad he wouldn't get any from me. I finally looked to my right and got a good look at David Karp. He had grown up too but then again most boys do when you haven't seen them in five years to include Terry.

"You're kinda cocky, that's a very interesting trait." I said as the bell over the door chimed again.

I heard laughter and someone say "over there." I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the rest of the team had come in gathering around the big booth with a smaller table that didn't seem to fit. Julie, Kenny, and Luis were laughing and Dean was headed our way. I nodded to Jesse and he shook his head.

"Well good luck with that, the only thing I'm wondering is what Dean Portman will say when he finds out you have your hands and mind set on taking his girlfriend."

"I'd say there's no chance in hell she's leaving me for you, now let her up before I introduce your face to my fist." Dean said from behind us. Peter's grip went slack and I stood up. I looked at Peter's pale face and knew it was from Dean's strong grip on his shoulder. I reached over to Dean's arm and made him relax.

"Dean won't hurt you I promise." I said.

"How in the world can you promise that?" Peter asked as very slowly the color returned to his face.

"He breaks your face I break his heart. It's always been good friends before boyfriends Petey old buddy." I smirked.

"I thought I was seeing things, but I was wrong. You are familiar." Peter said as Dean wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me to his side.

"But damned if we can remember your name." Karp added.

"Darn and I thought I left my mark before I left the Ducks Jesse." I said. That's when I knew they remembered me.

"Left the Ducks that makes you Lizzy Jacobs. You sure have grown and you're hot too." Peter said.

"Well duh I'm Lizzy. Connie would never date an enforcer."

"Wasn't there another female duck before Julie?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Tammy, she was blonde though." Peter stood and I could finally see how much he had grown. "Damn Petey what happed to the shrimp?"

"I hit a growth spurt and decided that I didn't like being picked on all the time. Why you like?" Peter answered.

"It's definitely a change."

"Hey kids what can I get for you?" Aunt Casey asked.

"Can I borrow your pen?" I asked.

"Um...sure." She handed it to me hesitantly. I pulled out a napkin and ripped it in half scribbling my number down on both.

"Give me a call sometime boys we'll catch up." I said returning the pen. I went to sit down with the team and again I was pulled into someone's lap. "What is today; pass around Lizzy day?" I muttered.

"Aw chill out chica we know we can't get you to leave Portman." Luis said resting his chin on my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shrug and instead muttered, "Alright." We sat for a bit just talking about the game and then Aunt Casey came up to take our order.

"The usual right kids? Five vanilla, three strawberry, and five chocolate ice creams?" The team nodded. "And for you Lizzy?"

"Just a glass of water I'm not that hungry right now." I answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright 13 ice creams and one water coming right up," she answered walking away. I squirmed out of Luis's grip and went to the bathroom. When I returned I was pulled into another lap. I could tell almost immediately that it wasn't Dean's and the voice in my ear proved it. I also knew now why the table didn't look like it fit. It was to give the team room to get out without making everyone stand.

"Hey Kitten what brings you down here?" Dwayne asked.

"Well technically you pulled me into your lap so you tell me." I answered settling against him. He started talking about the time we made the principal believe that the sky was going to fall at the end of the day as the rest of the team settled into a different talk.

Fulton looked over at us and I was pretty sure I knew what he wanted. "What are you two whispering about?" He asked. I had been close.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently even though a smile appeared on my face.

"It has to be something." Connie said. Dwayne stopped mid-story and looked around.

"It's nothing y'all need to know about." He said. We sat there for a bit until everyone else started talking again then he continued his story. His arm tightened around my waist and his fingers started rubbing my side back and forth relaxing me a bit. I sighed contently and leaned against him letting him continue his story. As he finished the order arrived and I was passed on to Fulton who I bet was the only one who dared to eat with me on his lap. I sighed again as they started talking about the games. This time it was a sort of frustrated sigh.

"Aw what's wrong my Lizzy-gator?" Fulton asked.

"I should have been there with y'all now I feel sorta left out."

"Hey Gator don't talk like that. We love having you here now and don't even think we don't. As for the past five years well think of it this way you have memories that I don't have and I have ones you don't. I know you wanted to be with us but you're here now so that's all that matters."

"Stop that."

"No, you're my best friend and I like reading your mind."

"I hate you Fult."

"If you really hated me you would have used my last name."

"Right Fult?" Dean asked. "Right?"

"Um..."

"Were you even listening to us?" Guy asked.

"Of course he was, hot girls, Captain Blood, Iceland chick." I said.

"Yeah they were pretty hot." Fulton answered. I reached over and smacked Dean on the arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Dean asked rubbing his arm.

"Even if they were hot you're not supposed to say that in front of her." Fulton answered.

"Exactly." I said. Dean's jaw dropped.

"After games those two are so close it's like they're twins." Charlie said not even looking up from playing with his ice cream.

"Well they were hot but you're..." Dean trailed off as if looking for the right word.

"Sexy?" Averman volunteered.

"Gorgeous." Luis stated. My skin crawled again.

"She hates that word." Guy said. "Try stunning." That earned him a slap on the arm from Connie.

"The hottest thing to walk this earth?" Kenny said.

"Beautiful." Dwayne said with a shrug.

"Exceedingly beautiful." Dean said kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked down at my lap.

"After everything we gave you, you had to pick that one?" Guy asked.

"Who better to take a complement from than an ex who didn't break her heart?" Julie stated. I leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek still slightly blushing.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." I answered. The team nodded and I could see that it did make some sense.

"Well if it ain't the team slut. See you've moved on to enforcers now." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and immediately knew who he was.

"If I'm the team slut you must be the jackass who doesn't deserve to live." I said smirking at him. Fulton's grip tightened before he too looked and loosened his grip.

"You're a no good rubber duck you know that right?"

"I'd rather be a rubber duck that can still float on the water than a rubber hawk who'd just fall out of the sky." I teased back. He opened his mouth and then promptly shut it again. "That's what I thought." I said getting up and hugging him. I heard Dean clear his throat behind me and I pulled back rolling my eyes. "Ducks you remember Joe Larson, Joey you know the Ducks." I said looking at the team.

"Hey Adam." Joey said.

"Hey."

"I thought you hated Hawks." Goldberg said.

"Just the one that doesn't deserve to live." I answered.

"But..." Averman started.

"Look Joey was the one who first noticed what was wrong after the jackass shoved Adam in to the goalpost and he was the _only one _who sat with me in the hospital waiting room for _six hours_ after the game while Mr. Banks was deciding whether or not we could see Adam. You learn a lot in six hours."

"Oh."

"So what brings you to town Lizzy?" Joey asked. I slid over to Dean and sat down in his lap. He set his ice cream on the table and wrapped both arms around me as Joey pulled up a chair.

"I go to Eden Hall now. I'm playing hockey again for a few weeks. What about you?"

"I got a call saying an old friend was here so I had to stop in and say hi, so hi Adam." He smirked.

"Oh that hurts. You cut me right to the core Joey. Besides I meant in Minneapolis."

"I still live in Edina, I go to Hampton Academy."

"Still playing hockey?"

"I switched to baseball. It's a lot less pressure and physical."

"What do you mean by physical?"

"Less direct contact."

"Pitcher, catcher, or outfield?"

"Center field."

"I pitch that's what brought me to Eden Hall in the first place I'm too strong for my own good."

"Tell me you're not on varsity."

"I would but that would be a lie."

"Man I'm going to have to play against you again?"

"Don't get away from me that easily."

"So you and..."

"Portman? Yeah. Can't stay away from hockey players." I said smiling softly.

"He treating you alright?" Joey asked concern flashing through his eyes for a brief moment.

"Fulton and Charlie would kill him if he didn't."

"I remember back when you had a crush on..."

"Say his name I'll kill ya."

"Who?" Goldberg, Guy, Connie, and Charlie asked.

"I value my life the way it is thanks." Joey said.

"Is it really that bad?" Fulton asked.

"Um well..."

"I thought it was cute." Joey said.

"You also didn't have a crush on your..." I started but slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Your what Lizzy?" Fulton teased.

"Yes please do finish that sentence." Dean added.

"Nope, don't think I will."

"I still think it's cute."

"You would."

"Just tell them it's not like you still have that crush." I opened my mouth to agree, but nothing came out. "Do you?" Once again nothing came out of my mouth.

"You do." Fulton said taking my silence as a conformation.

"Well is he still on the team?" Russ asked.

"May-be." I said dragging out the first part.

"That's a yes." Averman said.

"Nope it's a maybe, but I'm not going to say, nor is anyone else that knows." I said narrowing my gaze at Joey. Goldberg looked like he wanted to push it but Adam shook his head.

"This won't get it out of her. Just leave it be." Adam said.

"Then you know what will?" Russ asked.

"Of course he does he's Adam, he can drag just about anything out of her." Fulton said. I looked over at Charlie who was still playing with his ice cream.

"What's wrong Char?" I asked softly.

"It's nothing," he answered. I looked at Adam and he shook his head mouthing 'later.' I nodded and dropped it.

"Is that the time?" Dean asked looking at the clock.

"Last time I checked." I said, causing Fulton to smirk.

"We'd better go." He said prodding me up. I stood and looked at Charlie. Crossing to the outside I knelt beside him.

"Do you need this?" I asked pulling my credit card from my pocket. He finally looked up and smiled.

"You don't mind?"

"The entire check?"

"Yeah it was supposed to be my treat."

"I got it."

"You sure?"

"Grandma won't mind."

"Right." I walked up to the counter and looked for Aunt Casey who came out of the back.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey the check for tonight." I said.

"You're paying it?"

"Yeah put it on this, Grandma will pay it."

"Lizzy."

"Please don't, she said it's in case of emergencies and I consider this one."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie can't afford it."

"Elizabeth."

"Aunt Casey, just put it on the card and leave it alone."

"Fine," she said not too happy about it. She handed me the card and a pen and receipt. "Just sign on the line." I signed and handed it back to her sliding the card in my pocket. "And this is yours." I nodded taking my copy of the receipt and walked back to the table.

"So where are we going?" I asked Dean.

"You'll see when we get there." Dean answered. I nodded and looked at Charlie. He stood and wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"Don't mention it." I answered.

* * *

_Well that's all you get for now. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that the length made up for it. I'm on summer break now so I should start posting faster but if not I'll blame it on working so much. _

_Tune in next time to find out about another slime ball and where Dean takes her on their 'first' date. Also the reason Matt calls her Teddy Bear._


	32. Another Jerk Causes a Fight

**For the 32****nd**** time I do not own the ducks or Eden Hall I just like to play around with them for the entertainment of others. I also do not own Wendy's or McDonalds.**

**Chapter 32: Another jerk causes a fight.**

* * *

"Hey Joey, it was nice to see you again." I said hugging Joey as well.

"Always a pleasure with you Lizzy," he answered returning the hug if only briefly. "Can I call you sometime?"

"Sure hand me your phone." I programmed my number into his phone and then handed it back to him. When he took it I looked back at Dean and saw him having a silent conversation with Fulton.

Fulton's looks were easy to read, but Dean's were a bit harder.

'She'll love it trust me.' Fulton's look said.

'She better, how far can I get?' I think Dean's look said. That really scared me for some reason.

"Fulton, don't let him take me and have his evil ways with me." I begged.

"What?" Connie asked.

"Please Fult, you're my best friend don't let him take me."

"Lizzy, stop that, you know I wouldn't let him hurt you." Fulton said.

"Yeah, but what about where he's taking me? You won't be there."

"No, I won't, but he won't have his evil ways with you. If he even had it somewhere in his mind I wouldn't let him anywhere near you. I trust Portman with my life and I know I can trust him with yours and more importantly your heart. I wouldn't let a guy be alone with you if I couldn't trust him."

"But..."

"Look, Lizabeth shut up and trust me." Fulton barked pushing himself up and placing his hands down flat on the table. I swallowed hard and backed away slowly from the table fearing his stance. Deep in my rational mind I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he was my best friend and I don't think he was capable of hurting me, but right now I wasn't exactly rational. Fulton shook his head, and dropped his hands to his sides rolling his shoulders. "Oh God Lizzy-gator I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so hard on you or say it like that it's just sometimes I get the feeling you don't trust me."

Out of nowhere the diner faded from my view and was replaced a bedroom with deep cherry wood furniture. The bedroom had deep red walls and I knew I had been in this room before. Then a guy appeared in front of me with dark blonde hair and deep green eyes. I was cowered against his wall trying to escape his loud voice and menacing look.

"Lizabeth shut up and trust me. Just try it you'll like it I promise. You are my girlfriend aren't you?" David growled towering over me. I looked up at him and saw the bottle inches from my face. All I had to do was reach out, grab it, and take a small taste and he'd leave me alone. "Come on Elizabeth just try it." He said again.

"I don't want to."

"Come on I promise you'll love it."

"I don't want to try it just drop it."

"Try it you little bitch. It's not going to hurt you."

"Elizabeth, sweety come on look at me, please no one here is going to hurt you." Aunt Casey said her voice barely breaking through the memories.

"Please, I just don't want to, leave me alone." I begged David as he came closer to my face.

"Elizabeth, please just look at me." Aunt Casey tried again. A soft sweet kiss was laid on my lips and the diner came back into view. The boy pulled away and I saw it was Dean. I looked around and saw the entire team, Joey, Jesse, Terry, Karp, Peter, my dad, Seth, and Aunt Casey looking at me. I noticed then that I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall and they were crowded around me.

"What happened Lizzy?" Seth asked kneeling in front of me.

"Move someone must, now." I said.

"Ok Yoda. Y'all got to give her an exit." Seth answered.

"Huh?" Several people asked, but they moved giving me a straight shot to the door.

"Claustrophobia?" Karp asked.

"Sorta, but not exactly. Kinda like clithrophobia, the fear of enclosed spaces, but it's basically the fear of not having an exit." Dwayne answered.

"Lizabeth, sweetheart what happened?" Dad asked. I looked at Adam and whispered two words.

"David Smith." Adam's expression changed from extreme concern to pure hatred. He turned and slammed his hand down against a stool.

"That bastard better be glad I can't get my hands on him." Adam growled. I saw some peoples eyes widen because Adam was normally so passive. Adam came and sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Slapshot?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"That's what that jerk did to you? I'll break his neck when I get home." Dwayne said angrily.

"Lizzy maybe you oughta tell them what happened before they jump to the wrong conclusions." Adam suggested rubbing my shoulder. Dean lifted me a bit and slid into my spot before pulling me into his lap.

"That's the thing, nothing happened." I answered. Dwayne shot me a confused look. "It's just the thought that something could have happened."

"Stop lying Liz." Adam hissed.

"Who's David Smith?" Dad asked.

"In Austin he lived halfway between me and Lizzy about a block away from us. About a month after we started dating we had a huge fight and she dated our friend Kirsten's older brother David. Two weeks later Kirsten told me that David was forbidden to see Lizzy and he had hurt her in some way, but Kirsten wasn't allowed to say. I never found out, but apparently Adam did." Dwayne explained as Adam's hand found mine. The attention turned from Dwayne back to me. "Kitten, what happened?"

"It's..." Adam cut me off.

"Every time you lie about this I will smack you," he said. I looked up to see that he was dead serious. Looking around the dinner I saw Peter, Karp, and Terry hovering by the doors, but soon they walked out. Joey nodded to me, held up his phone, and then walked out. The other waitress said she had to go check on the cook and walked away.

"Lizzy-gator, tell us what happened." Fulton prodded.

"I can't." I whispered. Out of nowhere my cheek started to sting.

"What the hell Adam?" Luis asked. I looked over at Adam and he raised his eyebrows at me as if to say 'I told you so.'

"I said I'd smack you if you lied about this. You can and you will tell them what happened."

"That took balls Adam, I'm so proud of you." I said rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Don't you dare change the subject; tell them what he did." Adam said glaring at me.

"Alright just don't leave my side." I said.

"I won't I promise."

"About a week and a half after David and I started dating he became more vocal and pushy about what he wanted me to do and when he wanted me to do it. One day, a couple days later I had gone over to his house to figure out what he wanted. He had started pushing me to do stuff that I didn't want to and when no one was around, but I turned him down he would smack me. Never in the face, he said it was too pretty to mess up. So when I was looking around his room waiting for him I found a stack of letters from Adam, Charlie, and Fulton in one of his desk drawers. The earliest postmark was dated two months prior when my crush on Dwayne had started to show. I stuck the letters in my pocket and continued looking.

"David came in and asked me what I was looking for. I told him it didn't matter, but I guess he didn't believe me because things escalated. Eventually he had me sitting on the floor pretty banged up and was trying to get me to drink some beer. Each time I said I didn't want to he'd kick my side and tell me that I was his girlfriend I was supposed to trust him if I loved him. A bit later Kirsti came home from watching Dwayne's hockey practice I think and saw him send his boot into my side. She was so pissed she jumped at him and threw him over backwards screaming at him and punching him. She stood back up and led me into the kitchen where she cleaned me up and after profuse begging from me said she would only tell her parents. She got me to go home and later told me that her parents sent David to a rehab facility somewhere in Dallas I think. I haven't heard from her, but I believe that's where he is now." I finished explaining and promptly burst into tears.

"Shh Slapshot, he ain't going to hurt you anymore." Seth said rubbing my leg.

"E-Eeyore? I want my Mattie." I said looking up at him.

"Slapshot, Mattie's on a plane to Detroit. I'm so sorry." Seth answered.

"I WANT MY MATTIE!" I screamed.

"Baby, please calm down," Dad tried.

"Hush now my little Teddy Bear, Mattie won't let the mean bastard hurt you no more." Matt's voice said as I was picked up in one set of arms then sat in a lap. Turns out I was now sitting on Matt's lap. "You hush now; I won't let you get hurt. Hush now little one." He whispered rocking me back and forth.

"Mattie, but...but Eeyore said...he said you were...you were...plane...Detroit..."

"I said hush now and I mean it. My flight was canceled till morning so I went back to see Dad and Alicia said he got a call to come here." Mat smiled slightly. "Now relax and Mattie will tell you a story."

"One about a princess?" I asked.

"About a baseball pitcher and her handsome hockey enforcer." He said. By the time he had finished most of the team had gone back to their ice cream and I had calmed greatly. "See I told you, you had nothing to fear, I'd never let you get hurt."

"Yeah I guess."

"Now has he earned his status yet?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around Matt. I knew I was being a baby and over-reacting, but sometimes I couldn't help being such a baby around Matt. "You know I've always like knights better anyway. A prince has a tendency to sit on his butt and be spoiled, but a knight is used to fighting for what he wants, that is unless it's a knight that married a princess to become a prince then he's good in my books." I smiled.

"Thanks Mattie."

"Why don't you come back to the hotel...?" Matt trailed off as Dean whispered something to him. "On second thought you'll go out with Dean and have a good time and if you're still scared at the end of the night and he can't calm you down then and only then can he take you down to the Best Western on seventh downtown." He corrected.

"But I..."

"Look at him, Teddy Bear." I turned my head and looked out the window. Matt sighed and grabbed my chin turning it to face Dean. "Tell me what you see standing in front of you."

"Dean Portman, six foot two, brown hair, hazel eyes, average B plus student, hockey enforcer, joined the Ducks when offered the spot before the Junior Goodwill games two summers ago, stayed in Chicago before he was prodded to go to Eden Hall, and he's my boyfriend. So what?" I said.

"Now tell me who you see." Matt coaxed.

"But I just..."

"No, you told me what he is; you have yet to tell me who he is. What we are never changes; who we are is always changing. Now tell me."

"He is..." I paused not knowing exactly what Matt wanted.

"Come on it's not that hard to describe Dean to me is it?" Matt said.

"Well he's cute, he's protective, a lot of people don't think he's that bright, he's nice, a true friend, he has a wicked smile, strong, loveable, he'll stand up for what he believes in, is barely afraid of anything..."

"You sent me an e-mail once and compared him to an animal. Which animal was that?"

"I said he was like a soft squishy teddy bear."

"Tell me why I call you that and why you call him that. Hint is, it's the same reason." I looked away to Matt for a moment before turning back to Dean locking gazes with him.

"Because bears are strong, powerful creatures, but they can also have a soft side and the teddy bear is often a source of comfort for a small child."

"See after all you've said about him do you really think he's going to hurt you?"

"Maverick, would you just listen to what you just said?" Dean asked kneeling in front of me. "What did I tell you that day we were interrupted in my room over break?" I shrugged. "No, you know exactly what I said."

"You told me I was beautiful and that you would never hurt me and that you promised." I whispered.

"Actually I believe I said incredibly beautiful, but that's besides the point. What else did I tell you, about your limits?"

"Limits?"

"Lizzy, cut the bull crap."

"You said you had to test them to find out what they were."

"Now why would I do that?" He asked gently.

"So you could be a jackass and push past them?"

"Damn it Lizzy, I said I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it. I'm not David, I'm not Riley, and I'm not an asshole who just wants your virginity. I'm me, you said I'm protective, I'm a nice, caring guy, hell you even said it yourself that you think I'm a source of comfort. I am not going to hurt you. I wanted to know your limits so I wouldn't push you into something you didn't want or weren't ready for. You have to believe me." He was down on his knees and he was practically begging me.

I don't think he cared that the entire team and my dad, Seth, Matt, and Aunt Casey were watching and listening to his every word. For some reason he switched from his puppy dog pout that was slowly melting the chains on my heart to his killer smile that completely broke the chains. I nodded and slowly removed my arms from Matt.

"Well take this as slow as you need to, just make sure you tell me if I go back on anything I've promised you." Dean said. I nodded again.

"See there we go, that's a good girl." Matt said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now," Matt said turning my face toward him with a finger, "Now you're going to go with Dean and have a good time then if you're scared he can bring you to the hotel, but I don't want to see you scared again tonight alright Lizzy?" Matt asked stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb. I nodded. "That's my Teddy Bear. Now get going or you won't make it back for curfew."

"Thanks Matt." I whispered hugging him once more before I stood. I looked around at the team then blushed. "I'm sorry I broke down like that guys, it doesn't happen often."

"Let's go." Dean said softly taking my hand.

"Go where?" I asked.

"I've already told you where we're going and if you can't remember then you'll see when we get there." He answered. "We'll see you later guys." We walked out the door and to my car. As I patted my pockets looking for my keys I heard yelling explode from inside the diner.

"Would you stop babying her Matthew? You're not doing anything for her." My dad yelled. I cringed knowing that somehow I caused this fight.

"Obviously I did something for her. Normally when a little girl gets scared and upset she'll run to her daddy but I was the only person she wanted." Matt yelled back. I stopped looking for my keys and listened to them.

"Damn it Matthew if you knew your sister, you'd know she doesn't want that. She hates being babied."

"I wasn't babying my sister I was comforting her."

"Looking for these?" Dean whispered in my ear holding my keys in front of me. I nodded and he led me around the car.

"You wouldn't know how to comfort her if Fulton wasn't hissing instructions in your ear. You've been gone for five years you don't know her." Dad yelled. I kept the door open as Dean hurried around the car.

"It wasn't like I had a choice. Alicia told me not to talk to her and you agreed. Elizabeth is _your_ daughter not Alicia's. Face it old man you know less about Lizzy than I do." Matt spat back. Dean moved to put the key in the ignition but I put a hand on his arm and shook my head.

"I know more about her than you ever will. I love her."

"She's not Mom nor will she ever be. You think she is." Even though Matt was yelling there was a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Lizzy isn't Mom. Mom was beautiful, strong, intelligent, brave, a fighter, caring, gentle, and she loved all of us. Lizzy is like that too but Mom had features and characteristics that Lizzy doesn't and vise versa. Mom was patient, caring, slow tempered, truthful, and sweet. Lizzy is almost the exact opposite. She's quick tempered, stubborn, honest if not brutally, manipulative, sneaky, and definitely a charmer. We lost Mom 16 years ago and even though she shows herself through your children you have to let her go, not forget her but let her go."

"I know perfectly well who my daughter is and isn't thank you."

"I don't think you do."

"Do not accuse me of mistaking my daughter with my wife, may her soul rest in peace, I know the difference."

"You would know the difference if you spent some time with Lizzy, she tells me that you're always working, leaving early in the morning and not coming home until late at night. Ben tells me the same. I have half a mind to take custody from you." I stood up and leaned my arms on the top of my window.

"No judge in their right mind would put her in the custody of a hockey player whose schedule is more unpredictable than mine. You live in Detroit for ¾ of the year and then on the road most of that time."

"She's at Eden Hall on scholarship for nine months of the year and the three that she isn't is the off season. Lord knows I make enough to support her." Matt snapped as him and Dad and everyone else came out of the diner. Charlie looked at me and then back at the pair.

"The judge will give her a choice if you do take this to court. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't choose either of you and asked Grandma Jacobs to take her in. None of us knows her except maybe Ben. Alicia's too much of a girly girl to get to know her, aside from baseball her and Chris have nothing in common, Dad you work too much and see her as nothing more than a younger version of Mom, and Matt you've been gone for five years and Lizzy's changed dramatically and isn't the same little girl you knew back then. As far as Lizzy and I go I'm nothing more than a jackass with anger management problems. Ben knows her better than all of us combined so I think the two of you should shut up and stop arguing because you're really pissing her off." Seth said looking directly at me.

"She and Dean left..."

"No we haven't. I'm still standing here wondering what the hell I did to start this fight but you know what? I'm done caring fight all you want because I have better places I need to be right now. Let's go Dean." I dropped back into the car and slammed my door shut. As he started the car we both put our seatbelts on and he took me to Wendy's.

"I hope you don't mind it's just that Dwayne said it was your favorite." Dean said.

"While it's true I love Wendy's I love McDonalds more, but this is good tonight. Not to mention I was in the mood for chicken and this place has the best chicken in the world." I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me out of the car and into the fast food joint. As we ate we talked about random stuff from hockey to movies to grades to the weather. Just random non-important stuff till we finished eating around 8:15.

"Shit, I wanted to take you to a movie but we'll never beat curfew if I did." Dean said taking my hands as we stood in front of my car.

"Oh Dean that's really sweet of you but dinner and a movie is a little too cliché for me on a first date." I said looking up at him.

"Oh."

"How about we go people watching instead?" I asked.

"People watching?"

"Yeah you just walk around town and you watch the people around you. I've never done it before but I've always wanted to."

"How 'bout tomorrow or Sunday when we have more time?"

"Alright. We could always go back to the dorm and watch a movie there?" I suggested. He looked at me for a bit thinking or just watching I wasn't sure which.

"Alright the dorm it is." He said finally. I smiled as he opened my car door. "After you my lady."

"Thank you kind knight." All the way back to the dorm and there he was a true gentleman opening doors for me, minding his manners, and generally taking care of me. After we plopped down on my bed he looked at me.

"And what does my fair lady want to watch?" He asked. I pulled out my older than dirt teddy bear and hugged him close to my chest.

* * *

_Well that's all you get for now. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope that the length made up for it. I'm on summer break now so I should start posting faster but if not I'll blame it on working so much. It's also my birthday which inspired me to post these._

_Tune in next time to see a fight and meet some knew characters. _


	33. Preppy Kabobs

**For the 33****rd**** time I do not own the Ducks or Eden Hall I just like to play around with them for the entertainment of others. I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**

* * *

Last time it ended like:  
**"Alright the dorm it is." He said finally. I smiled as he opened my car door. "After you my lady."

"Thank you kind knight." All the way back to the dorm and there he was a true gentleman opening doors for me, minding his manners, and generally taking care of me. After we plopped down on my bed he looked at me.

"And what does my fair lady want to watch?" He asked. I pulled out my older than dirt teddy bear and hugged him close to my chest.

**

* * *

Now on with Chapter 33: Preppy Kabobs**  
I looked up at Dean and smiled softly. "You really want that prince-hood don't you?" He nodded sheepishly. "You ain't gonna get it like this. Don't get me wrong, I love the chivalry in public but Dean it's only me and you now so show me some of that Portman enforcer charm all the girls rave about." He grinned wickedly and I smiled. "There we go, so now what do you want to watch?"

"What ever you want baby, it's your date you decide," he said. I almost melted. I had the perfect mix of gentleman and roughhousing enforcer.

"This is our date, we have to decide." I corrected opening the bottom drawer of my spare dresser and bent down at the waist looking for a movie. I discreetly watched him and he seemed to be in a trance. I waved my butt a little and his eyes followed. "With the wind." I said purposely leaving off the first word in the title.

"Um sure." Dean suggested.

"You're the most disgusting person I have ever met and I want nothing to do with you." I said.

"That one will work." He answered.

"Then get out of my room." I said standing straight up again.

"Room? This one will work." He said. I turned around and glared at him putting my hands on my hips. I watched him with an expectant look on my face. "That's not what you said is it?" He asked swallowing thickly.

"No it's not, would you stop looking at my ass and..." I stopped and noticed he was checking me out again. "Dean you are a pig." I stated.

"Pig? There's a pig in _Charlotte's Web_." He said. I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest.

"I said some not all." I told him pushing him over backwards and then walked out of my room and straight into Adam's. I shut the door silently behind me and looked around. Adam was reading a book on his bed lying on his stomach and his side of the room was clean. Charlie's side on the other hand was a complete mess. I sat down next to Adam and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Hi Lizzy." He said not taking his eyes off the book in front of him.

"How'd you..."

He smiled and cut me off. "You're the only person I know that is that quiet. I didn't know you were here till you sat down." He rolled on his side and looked at me. He was smiling and then he frowned.

"Hey Cup-Cake eater what's wrong?"

"Dean...he's..." I couldn't find the words.

"A pig?" Adam asked gently shutting his book.

"Yeah I guess, I mean tonight after we left Mickey's he was a total gentleman but when I told him to turn on some of that Portman charm he turned in to a complete pig."

"Aw Cup-Cake, I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Isn't there some balance between the two?"

"I think there is but you're going to have to figure out how to find it in him." My ears perked up at the sound coming from down the hall. I glanced at Adam who looked confused and jerked my head towards the door. We both got up and I pulled the door open a bit.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is she's your best friend?" Dean snapped.

"And she's your girlfriend. What did you do to her man?" Fulton answered.

"That's just it I don't know what I did. One minute she's standing there in front of me with her hands on her hips looking saucier than ever, then she just appeared in front of me and said 'some not all,' pushed me over backwards, and walked out."

"What did she say before that?"

"Something about a pig, a room, and something 'with the wind'."

"What did she say before that?"

"I don't remember exactly."

"Why not?"

"Well she was kinda distracting."

"How?"

"Well, she does have a..." Dean trailed off.

"Smokin' ass?" Dwayne called.

"Why can he say that and I can't?" Dean asked.

"They dated for five months and neither of them have a problem with it." Fulton answered.

"Oh."

"Well tell me exactly what happened."

"She was standing there looking through the movies giving me a perfect view of her rear and then she started talking and I didn't really hear what she was saying because my hormones were running high and well things went on and she said something about a room and I said that her's will work and that obviously wasn't what she wanted because she turned around with her hands on her hips and damn she looked so sexy like that. My hormones started up again and she said something about me looking at her rear but I was too busy checking her out to hear what she was saying. Then she said something about a pig, pushed me over, and then she walked out." Dean explained.

"What happened before all that started?" Fulton asked.

"She called you a pig Port and I can see why." Connie called. "Die you dirty little jerk die."

"Relax Connie it's just a game." Averman answered.

"Port, answer me." Fulton demanded.

"Well we came back from Wendy's and we started talking about which movie to watch and then she said how she didn't mind me being a gentleman in public but when it was just the two of us she wanted me to 'turn on some of that Portman enforcer charm'. Then the rest of it started. She also had this bear that looked older than dirt."

"Bobert the bear." Charlie and Fulton answered.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The bear's name is Bobert. Rob told Lizzy that her mom bought it for her so yeah she's had it for ever. It's also part of the reason Matt calls her 'Teddy Bear'. She has three special stuffed animals. Bobert the bear for when she's really happy, Babbit the rabbit when she's really scared, and Jack the hound for when she's really sad. I don't know if she still has Babbit, but the other two she almost always has in her bedroom." Fulton explained.

"So what exactly did I do?" Dean asked. "And what do I do to fix it?"

"First off she is a beautiful brunette, not a blonde bimbo. Not talking about you Jules." Fulton said.

"I know." Julie answered.

"Secondly she can kick your ass and if she does I want front row seats."

"But..." Dean said.

"Trust me dude you would have deserved it. Next like she said she wanted _some_ of your charm and enforcer attitude not all of it." Fulton explained. I stuck my head out the crack and looked down the hall to see Fulton standing outside Ken and Luis's room. I could only see his and Dean's profiles but I could tell neither looked too happy.

"They don't look happy." Adam said from above me.

"What do you mean some?" Dean asked.

"Port, your reputation attracted her to you. She likes you for your bold, feisty, handsome, daring, wicked side, just as much as she likes the sweet, gentleman, knight in shining armor side of you. Mix it up man, show her a mix of both and she won't and, more importantly, can't hate you. I'd recommend talking to her after breakfast tomorrow and spend the night figuring out how to mix your personalities together. You have to give her time to cool off."

"So why'd she call me a pig?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Julie asked as she stuck her head out into the hallway. She smiled as she caught of me. I smiled back and waved. "Hey Fulton has anyone talked to Adam since we got back?" She asked.

His eyes flicked to us then back to Dean. "Yeah don't worry he'll be fine."

"I guess I am really that stupid, I'm kinda standing here asking what I did." Dean butted in.

"Look there's a time and place for everything and checking her out when trying to decide on a movie is not the time or place." Julie said.

"Not to mention she doesn't really like people staring at her rear end." Fulton added.

"But it was just there and so..."

"Dude I do not need to know your twisted and...Oh what's the word?"

"Sensual?"

"Sensual thank you, thoughts about my best friend." I rolled my eyes and Adam and I went back inside.

"You think Charlie would mind if I crashed on his bed?" I asked.

"Do you really want to crash on his bed when you don't know what Linda and he have been doing on it?"

"Good point I'll take over your bed then."

"Alright, but when I want to sleep I'll get Portman to move you."

"Then I'll be sure to have a Banks Preppy Kebab tomorrow for breakfast."

"Fine I'll get Fulton."

"You're the best dude." I said flopping down on his bed.

"I told you to stop hanging out with the Bashes so much." Adam answered grabbing his book and sitting at his desk chair.

"Ah hush and let me sleep."

"Will do."

**Adam's PoV**  
About thirty minutes after Lizzy crashed on my bed Charlie came back in. "Hey Banksie." Charlie said. To tell you the truth that nickname didn't bother me as much anymore as it did when we were little.

"Hey Spaz." He looked from me to my bed.

"She's just so beautiful, I can't get over how much she's changed and grown up," he said in awe.

"Yeah she is, and I don't think she's changed that much from when we were kids although she has grown up and you'll have to accept that soon."

"I know. I just don't know how or if she's ever going to forgive Portman."

"She'll forgive him the minute he apologizes. She can't hold a grudge after someone tries to right their wrong."

"But you know Portman."

"Yeah and she doesn't want to see him or even let him touch her tonight." I told him.

"Shredded duck anyone?" Lizzy muttered.

"Shredded duck?" Charlie asked.

"She said she'd have a 'Banks Preppy Kebab' for breakfast if I let Port touch her." I explained.

"She wasn't serious about that was she?"

Lizzy rolled over and muttered, "Shredded Captain Duck, tasty."

"Looks like she'll add 'Shredded Captain Duck' for lunch."

"Guess so." Charlie swallowed answering his own question. "I'm gonna go shower keep an eye on her." I nodded and he went to shower.

"So is this going to happen every time I screw up?" Portman growled. I looked up from my book to where he was standing in my doorway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Every time I screw up she'll run straight to you and you'll take advantage of her."

"Yummy Enforcer Shake." Lizzy said flipping over again.

"I didn't take advantage of her Portman. She is my friend, your girlfriend and there's the fact that I wouldn't do that to a girl. I was raised better than that."

"You're saying I wasn't?"

"No, I didn't say that at all, I know the opposite actually. I was just saying that your accusations are completely unfounded." I really didn't want to get into a fight with Portman, I mean look at the size of the guy, but the one thing I absolutely didn't stand for was anyone who questioned my morals. "She came in here because you were acting like a pig and now you're acting like a jerk. Portman what would you do if one of those baseball guys treated Lizzy like you did after you got back or Guy treated Connie like that?"

"I'd rip his...I am a pig. Banksie what do I do?"

"Give her time to cool off Port, that's all you can do."

"You must be tired; I'll just take her back to her room so you can get some sleep."

"Port, don't."

"Nonsense." He said.

Before I could protest anymore he had scooped her up and left the room. Charlie came back from his shower and looked at me. "Did I just see Port with Lizzy?"

"Guess what Lizzy's gonna be eating tomorrow."

"Shredded Duck and Preppy Kebab."

"If we're lucky she'll add an Enforcer Shake."

The next morning at breakfast the two of us must have looked like dead ducks because everyone kept asking what was wrong. Charlie just glared at Portman but neither of us said anything. If we were right and somehow Lizzy found out eventually the entire team would know.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
When I woke up the next morning I noticed I was back in my room and one thing was off. Fulton usually makes sure to lock my door before he leaves the room but it was unlocked that morning. This led me to believe that he was either in a really big hurry or he wasn't the one who put me to bed the previous night. Now normally I wouldn't be bothered by wondering who put me to bed but I realized that while most of the team could pick me up if they wanted to only two people were strong enough to carry me that far while I was asleep and limp. I got dressed and made my way down to the mess hall.

When I got there I saw that the hockey and baseball teams were at their respective tables and nothing seemed odd or out of place. Then I noticed that Fulton was sitting at the opposite end of the Ducks' table talking with Russ and Dwayne. I walked up behind the former and hugged him around his shoulders.

"Morning guys." I said.

"Morning Lizzy," they answered.

"Yeah, but Dwayne it's not really his fault it's not like he knew." Fulton said before eating a bit.

"That may be true, but he has to be careful." Dwayne answered.

"I'm with Dwayne on this one." Russ said after swallowing.

"Whose fault may or may it not be?" I asked stealing half of Fulton's toast.

"No one's fault Lizzy." Dwayne said.

"What are you talking about then?"

"Don't worry about it." Fulton said running a hand along my arms.

"Fult, you're always honest with me right?"

"Of course Lizzy, unless I'm trying to protect you."

"Did you put me to bed last night?"

"Lizzy I didn't see you after that one glimpse of you in the hallway when I was talking to Port," he answered tipping his head back to look up at me. I tightened my grip on him and glared down the table.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" Dwayne asked.

"Nothing. Did Dean put me to bed then?" I gritted out.

"I think so; it was either him or Charlie." Fulton said.

"For Banksie's sake he better pray to the gods it was Charlie." But even as I said it I knew that Charlie would have struggled to carry me. True I did only weigh about a hundred pounds but unless I was actually working with him he had a hard time moving me farther than a couple of feet.

"Lizzy?" Russ asked. I shook my head and walked down to where Adam was sitting. I put a hand on his shoulder and dug my thumb into his back.

"What's for breakfast Ads?" I asked.

"A...Banks Preppy Kebab?" Charlie asked sheepishly.

"You knew?"

"He mentioned it."

"That means..." I trailed off glaring across the table at Dean, who it turns out, had the decency to look down at his plate and avoid my gaze. "You let the pig touch me. You knew and you let him touch me anyway." Charlie and Adam nodded bracing for something. "Guess what I get for lunch."

"Pizza?"

"Nope, the cafe decided they wanted to start serving Duck. For breakfast they decided on Preppy Kabobs and for lunch, Shredded Captain Duck." I answered digging my thumb into both Adam and Charlie's shoulders.

"Lizzy, listen, Charlie was in the shower and Adam tried to..." Dean tried to start.

"Not another word unless you want to find out what Duck they serve for desert. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

"Lizzy please, he tried to..."

"You know they serve Enforcer Shakes for desert? They're supposed to be healthy and nutritious but all I'm seeing in this one is that it's as bad for you as bacon."

"Can't you just...?" Goldie started.

"You want to know what's for dinner?"

"Nope." Goldie gulped.

"That's what I thought, anyone else want to say something?" I snapped. The rest of the team sank back into their seats and shook their heads. "Smart team you got there CJ."

I walked off to sit with my team but when I got there they made me change my mind again. How you ask? By saying this.

"Hey guys." I said standing behind Mike.

"Hey Lizzy. We heard about what happened between you and Portman." Max said cautiously.

"And..." I prodded knowing they were going to say something else.

"Don't you think...maybe...maybe you oughta give him a chance to apologize?" Bash said hesitantly at first but then speeding up towards the end of his sentence.

"Not you guys too."

"Lizzy we just..."

"He's an unbearable pig, and I can't believe you'd take his side." I snapped. Brick opened his mouth but I swore softly and went and got myself a muffin and some orange juice. I looked around and saw a semi-empty table so I walked over and looked at the two girls across the table.__

* * *

Well that's all you get for now. I'm sorry for the wait and I hope that the length made up for it. I'm on Christmas break now so I should start posting faster but if not I'll blame it on working so much. I plan for the next one to be out on Saturday but I make no promises. Tune in next time to find out who the girls are.


	34. Ladies Man

**For the 34****th**** time I do not own the Ducks or Eden Hall I just like to play around with them for the entertainment of others.**

**Chapter 34: Ladies Man**

* * *

"Um...Hi. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is anyone sitting here?" I asked.

"Nope, have a seat." They answered.

"My name's..."

"ER Jacobs we know. You played great game on Friday." One of the girls said.

"I'm Emma Benson and this is my friend Michelle Roberts." The other said.

"My friends call me Ellie." Michelle answered.

"Most people call me ER or Lizzy. You're both in the art club right?" I asked pulling out a small sketch pad and pen. I picked at my muffin and started sketching.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Emma asked.

"I overheard your conversation with the art teacher. I'm sorry I eavesdropped." We started talking and getting to know each other after that and I had almost finished my picture by the time someone approached us.

"Can I sit here?" A male voice asked.

"Sure," Emma answered.

"Lizzy, just hear me out." I turned my head and looked at Kenny then went back to my drawing. "Please Lizzy, I'm not going to try to get you to forgive Portman, what he did was wrong," he said. I put my pen down and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Lizzy..."

I started fiddling with my drink as he looked at my sketch. "I don't know what you want me to say Kenny."

"Say you'll listen to me."

"Like Dean did?" He nodded handing me my book back. "Alright talk."

"I've never seen Port more obsessed with anything than he is with you and that includes hockey. He just wants to show you that and aside from being what you call a pig, he doesn't know how. You should give him time, but that is completely up to you. Now as for the main part of your Kabob there, I think, personally, you should forgive him. He tried to stop Port from touching you, but Port's a lot bigger than he is and all Banks could do was warn him not to touch you. As far as lunch goes, he really was in the shower. I saw him head down there and then Port went into his room and Charlie didn't come back until Port was at your door with you. You have to believe me, Portman rarely gives up when he wants something, and rarely does he let anything stop him. Last night wasn't Charlie or Adam's fault." I looked at Kenny and sighed.

"I still don't know, let me think about it today and I'll get an answer to them by dinner." I said.

"Dinner at the latest." He agreed.

"Oh Kenny, this is Emma and this is Michelle, but people call her Ellie. Girls this is Kenny Wu."

"Hi," they said in unison. I could tell both Emma and Kenny were fighting down a blush when they looked at each other.

"Excuse me ladies, but the team is getting together for video games in Dwayne's room and I'd rather not miss it. Lizzy you're welcome to join us."

"Not when I know the pig's gonna be there and besides I know you guys actually want to have even the slimmest chance of winning. Ask Charlie what I mean if you really want to know." I said when he opened his mouth to ask. Kenny nodded and stood.

"Alright." Kenny walked away and I looked back at the girls.

"So were you planning on doing anything today?" Ellie asked.

I pulled out my planner and turned to Saturday. "Mmm...It says day with Dean, but since he's a pig I could do some homework or sketching or something."

Emma looked at me then leaned over to Ellie and they started whispering together. "You could come hang out with us." Ellie suggested.

"Alright." I said. We spent the rest of the day hanging out in Ellie's dorm, which she shared with a girl in my English class named Maryanne, but they called her Anna. I looked around the room and noticed a half-drawn portrait of a boy in hockey gear with the outline of his face done but no features. Taking a closer look I saw that you could see the number two on both sides of his jersey sleeves letting me know that it had to be Luis. The only other JV player with the number two is Dean but you should see a one on one sleeve and two on the other. Besides the picture wasn't built like Dean.

"You like the portrait?" Emma asked softly.

"Luis Mendoza I presume?" I answered.

"Yeah, Anna's had a bit of a crush on him. It's her masterpiece for the art show this year if we can raise enough money to hold it. She's waiting for inspiration to strike her before she'll finish it though." Ellie added.

"I can never get his lips or the shape of his head just right to draw him." I said going back to my current sketch of Fulton. At lunch we ventured back down to the cafeteria where with one look at Charlie I had my inspiration to draw my lunch.

"You miss them don't you?" Emma asked when I glanced at the baseball team for the fourth time.

"A bit but I can't talk to the pig yet and they're taking his side so I won't talk to them." At dinner I walked up behind Charlie and Adam. Kissing them both on the cheek I said, "Don't let it happen again boys." I handed them both their sketches and with a small look at Dean I walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard Luis ask.

"That we're forgiven but if it happens again it'll take longer for her to forgive us." Adam answered. I reached the girls' table and plopped down.

**Dwayne's PoV**  
"It meant something else too." Kenny put in.

"What makes you say that?" Portman asked.

"It wasn't so much what she said but what she did." I said.

"What she said meant exactly what Adam said, but the papers, kiss, and look meant something else." Fulton added.

"Papers?" Connie asked. Adam and Charlie both held up small sheets of paper.

"What's on them?" Russ asked.

"Shredded Captain Duck and Banks Preppy Kabob." Charlie answered.

"Oh, that sounds awful." Julie said.

"Yeah but from what I saw Banksie's was pretty good." Kenny said.

"Art is her passion; she puts as much effort into that as she does into baseball and hockey." Adam put in.

"So what else does it mean?" Portman asked.

"It means you really need to get to know your girlfriend. Maybe not as well as I do but better than you do right now. The artwork just meant that she is serious about what she said, and the kiss meant that she does love them and they mean a lot to her." Fulton advised.

"And the look?" Goldberg asked.

"The look meant the most," I started. "She was still really angry about what Portman did; she was relieved to forgive Adam and Charlie..."

"But...?" Portman asked.

"But she's also in pain and she misses her boys." Fulton said.

"Her boys?" Port asked.

"Her baseball team. She sorta had a fight with them when she found out that most of them are taking your side." Connie said.

"Really?" Portman asked.

"Yes, because they're like most of the idiots on this team, they don't think you did anything wrong." Fulton said.

"I didn't..." Portman started.

"Yes you did, because admittedly she does have a smokin' ass and while it's amazing to watch it's not something you should pay attention to while she's talking to ya. They think, like you do, that you should admire what you have while you have it, but she sees it as you can't control your hormones for the additional five minutes it would have taken to pick a movie you had no interest in." I said.

"You need to show her you love her and staring at her ass is not the way to do it." Fulton said.

"But I'm only 16, why do I have to..."

"Port, I know what you're thinking, but if you don't apologize to her and show her how much you care about her she's going to walk straight out of your life and you will regret it."

"But..."

"Port, trust me. How much do you like Lizzy?"

"More than I've liked any girl before." Portman answered.

"Then trust me and do what I say. I promise it'll work out." Fulton answered.

"How do you know all that?" Julie asked.

"Because he's Fulton, no one can read Lizzy better than he can." Connie said.

"Seriously?" Kenny asked.

"Sure they've been best friends for ages, close enough to almost read each others minds." Charlie said.

"Someone should go talk to her." Fulton said.

"No need." I said before anyone could answer.

"Why?" Portman asked. I raised a single finger and pointed to the Varsity table.

"Look little b-ball duck is all lonely and I bet she's crying." Jefferson's voice taunted. He pointed over to Lizzy where she was sitting with the two girls she had been sitting with all day. Scooter stood and glared at Jefferson.

"Do you understand what Captain means?" He barked.

"Sure it means that you're supposedly the best on the team, at something..." Jefferson muttered the last part under his breath probably hoping that Scooter couldn't hear it.

"And?"

"And you get to boss us around on the ice."

"For your information Captain means more than that. It means that I'm under more pressure than you can imagine. It means that I get bitched at by Wilson every time you or someone else gets in trouble, it means it's my job to keep you morons in line, that I get extra laps when you guys get into more trouble than you can handle, and above all else it means that Buckley and Wilson come down on me harder than ever when you and the three idiots you call cronies say and do stupid shit like this. I better not hear another derogatory, mean, degrading, or teasing thing about Jacobs or any other member of the female student body or the JV team come out of your mouth. Otherwise if I do, it'll be laps after practice. Do you understand me?" Scooter growled.

"Didn't know your boyfriend cared so much about her Julie." Luis said.

"Long story." Julie answered.

Jefferson glared at him but didn't say anything. "I asked you a question Andrew and I'm expecting an answer." Scooter spat.

"Why do you care so much?" Jefferson asked defiantly.

"If Rick were here he wouldn't've minded." One of the other players said. Jefferson nodded his agreement.

Scooter gave them a disbelieving look. "Wouldn't have minded? He would've decked you so hard it would have made Lizzy's punch look like a slap. I should tell her and let her deal with you. If you don't believe me about Rick then call him Kyle and put it on speaker because I would love to hear what Riley's got to say when you tell him you think Jacobs is nothing but a little slut who cries at the drop of a hat."

"You really want me to call him?" Kyle asked.

"No, not this time. But next time one of you say something like that about her I will have Rick called and you'll see what he has to say. I mean Lizzy did dislocate your jaw when she first got here Andy, I would love to see what she would do now." Scooter said but the way he said it made it sound more like a threat than a request.

"Fine I'll leave the little..._Duck _alone." Jefferson finally conceded.

"Good." With one last glare Scooter walked up to Lizzy and sat down next to her. He rubbed her shoulder and she turned to him. He said something, she replied, and collapsed into his arms. Linda came over and slid into Charlie's lap.

"Hey babe." Charlie said before continuing to eat.

"That's all I get? No how are you or a kiss?"

"Linda, please not now." Charlie said. Linda pouted and Charlie kissed her cheek. "Sorry but I'm a little distracted. I turned and looked back at Lizzy and Scooter and saw Max kneeling beside both of them. After a few exchanges Max stood and went back to his table and Lizzy started to shake again. Scooter pulled her up and guided her toward the door.

"You're just going to let her go with him?" Linda asked.

"Yeah," Julie answered.

"She's better off with him than out there driving somewhere." Fulton said. Most of the team looked upset, Fulton looked pained, and Portman buried his head in his arms on the table.

"Shouldn't you be the least bit worried that they're doing something?" Linda asked.

"Considering what she's upset about no. Besides I trust _my_ boyfriend." Julie spat.

"Jules..." Charlie warned.

"Portman are..." Linda started.

"She's fine with him." Portman answered not lifting his head. Fulton rested a hand on his best friend's back and sighed.

"What are you saying?" Linda snapped at both Julie and Portman.

"Only that Ducks fly together and would never go after another Duck's boyfriend or girlfriend. And that you don't trust your boyfriend with his own cousin even though them together is illegal in every state and frowned upon in most societies." Russ said.

"How'd you..." Linda started.

"It's hard for a team this close to keep many secrets Linda especially since a lot of people over hear things." Charlie answered softly looking at the mess hall doors.

"You should go Char she's gonna need you too." Fulton said.

"Char-lie she's fine, she doesn't need you. I do." Linda protested.

Charlie looked torn. "Charlie she's your cousin." I reminded him.

"But I'm his girlfriend."

"Friends or family Char, the decision is yours." Connie said.

"WWED?" Charlie asked.

"You know the answer to that one." Portman said.

"I'm sorry Linda, I'll make it up to you, she's hurting too bad right now." Charlie said getting up.

"But..."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said before he strode out the doors.

"If she was any good girlfriend she'd understand." Julie hissed.

"Come on Cat, I believe we have some stuff to do back in the dorm." Connie answered standing. Guy also stood.

"I'll walk you girls back. Never know who's out there lurking." He said. The three of them left dumping their trash on the way out. Fulton looked at Portman and sighed.

"Come on man lets take this somewhere else." He said and they too left.

"Is everything going to be alright?" Kenny asked.

"Eventually." I sighed.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Luis asked.

"To get them back together? No, it's best they work it out themselves. Anything we do will drive them farther apart. Lizzy hates when other people butt in and well you all know how Portman is."

"Isn't that what you want though?" Linda asked.

"Why?" Goldberg asked.

"Yeah explain that logic." Averman put in.

"I mean think about it. Her and Portman break up and you won't have to mediate any more fights or take sides. Then there's always the fact that if they do split Dwayne can have her back and they won't fight as much." Linda said. It was a good idea 'in theory' but when it came to reality it just didn't make any sense.

"Linda that's all good and well in theory, but he makes her happier than I could and that's all we want." I explained.

"Not to mention you only want no fighting so Charlie will spend more time with you." Goldberg said before the rest of us left.

**Charlie's PoV**  
After I left the cafeteria I felt kinda bad. Linda was going to be really upset and I didn't want to have to deal with her, but the team was right. Lizzy needed me more than Linda did. When I reached Scooter's room the door was partially open so I pushed it open farther and he gave me a sorta sad half smile. I returned it and looked at Lizzy as she laid on Scooter's bed half on and half off of Scooter. He motioned for me to pick up the jackets which were lying on the floor at the end of the bed. I did and put them both over the back of his computer chair before taking a seat next to Lizzy.

"I just really miss him Scooter." Lizzy's voice was weak and you could tell she had been crying.

"I know Liz, I know, just rest up."

"But I want him."

"I could have someone go get Portman for you."

"Ye-n-no I don't need him...he's a jerk and an idiot." I opened my mouth to say something, but Scooter shook his head and rubbed her back.

"Ok then I'll let you rest for now and you can talk to him when you're ready."

"But I miss him and the teams so bad."

"I know you do."

"What do I do?"

"For now rest up and then tomorrow or when you think you're ready we can listen to what he has to say. How does that sound?"

"Alright, Scooter...?"

"Yes Liz?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure." Twenty minutes later when I knew she was asleep I looked at him closely. "You really are a ladies man."

"Three sisters and one brother can do that." He answered.

"Three sisters?"

"Yeah two older one younger. Usually it's 'Scooter get out of my room,' 'Scott your annoying me again' or 'Scotty come play'. You learn to agree with them when they're this upset. As much as her and Julie talk about Portman I know he's not a bad guy he just has trouble controlling his hormones like any other teenage guy."

"You don't think they'll be fighting much longer do you?"

"No a few days at the most."

"What did she mean she misses the team?"

"Well obviously she can't hang out with you guys because of the situation, but the baseball team was also taking Portman's side and Lizzy was completely alone except for Emma and Ellie."

"Who?"

"Those two art girls she was sitting with."

"Oh um...take care of her will you?"

"Sure and Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think much of your team likes Linda."

"She's my girlfriend and I will date her until something happens no matter what the team says."

"I know but I was just saying."

"Thanks I'll see you later." I said going to the door.

"I'm sorry for what Andy said about her."

"Thanks but it doesn't matter anymore." Then I left and went back to my room. A few days passed before anything major happened.

* * *

_Well that's all you get for now. Once again I'm on Christmas break now so I should start posting faster but if not I'll blame it on working so much. I plan for the next one to be out on Saturday but I make no promises. Tune in next time to find out what it was that happened._


	35. The Prank War

_Here's the next chapter. Once again I don't own the Ducks nor do I own Lizzy's sonnet. That comes from the movie __Ten Things I Hate About You.__ All I own are the Baseball team, Lizzy, Anna, Emma, Ellie, and Aly. Enjoy._

**Chapter 35: The Prank War**

**

* * *

Lizzy's PoV**  
I woke up to a green glare of the clock reading 2:16 am. I looked around and remembered where I was. "Scooter," I said shaking him, "Scooter wake up."

"Go back to sleep Lizzy." He answered.

"Can we talk?"

"In the morning Lizzy."

"It is morning."

"After eight in the morning."

"I guess it can wait." I sighed and went back to sleep. When I woke up again it was after nine and Scooter was staring at the ceiling. "Oh, sorry." I muttered when it crossed my mind he might have wanted to get up.

"No it's fine." He said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I just..." I trailed off. He gave me ample time to talk but when I didn't he started talking about the latest hockey game he had seen.

When I sat up he started to get to what he thought was the root of the problem. He basically told me that ignoring Dean wouldn't solve the problem and that aside from time only talking would fix it. He also told me not to hold a grudge because Dean was a hormonal teenage guy and it was only natural for him to do that. Mainly he just talked and I listened. Some of what he told me was what Kenny had already told me and some of it wasn't but he did touch slightly on letting it go because I missed Dean and he kinda had a right to admire what he has while he had it and not to take things for granted.

"Thanks Scooter, that's a lot to think about." I said as he finished.

"Sure but do make sure you think about it."

"Will do. And thanks, for letting me stay here last night."

"Anytime." He answered as I put on my shoes, jacket, and left. On the way back to my dorm I ran into a few J.V. cheerleaders.

"Oooo, just wait till I tell your little Deanie-bear where you spent the night." Their captain said.

"And just where did I spend the night?" I asked smirking.

"The Varsity dorms, cheating on him with an older man?"

"You do know that I'm playing Varsity Baseball this spring right?"

"Well yeah...but you could just as easily use that to cover for why you're sleeping with one of them."

"If you insist on telling him I spent the night in the Varsity dorms then tell him I spent the night with Scooter Holland, I'm sure he'll understand." I spat.

"You mean Gaffney's Scooter?"

"Yup the very same."

"Oooo." They squealed in unison.

"Just wait until I tell Julie, then she'll be mad and make sure Deanie dumps you, and...Ooo this will be great."

"You know there's only one minor problem with your little plan there Tiffany." Connie said. I looked behind me and saw her and Julie standing there breathing a little hard. They looked like they had been out for a jog.

"Hey Julie, Connie. What's this little problem?" Tiffany said.

"You really want to know?" Connie asked.

"The problem is," Julie said when Tiffany nodded, "Portman and I already know where she was, who she was with, and what they were doing. And you know what neither of us has a problem with it."

"Oh," Tiffany said sounding disappointed. "So you don't mind if I ask Deanie?"

"No, none of us would mind if you asked _Portman_." Connie told her.

"But I wouldn't wake him." Both Julie and I warned.

"They say it's better to let sleeping bears lie." I said.

"I thought it was dogs." One of the other girls said.

"It is but bears are more vicious when they've just woken up." Julie put in.

"Oh," that's when Tiffany and her clones walked away and the silence grew awkward.

"Um, thanks." I said looking at my shoes.

"You don't have to thank us; you're part of us and the team."

"Yeah but..."

"There are no buts about it Lizzy although we don't like the fighting or the situation between you and Portman we're not going to let you take on those girls by yourself, even though you probably could have done it." Julie added.

"Not the point. You're taking his side aren't you?" I said.

"No, of course not. He shouldn't have said it." Connie said quickly.

"Then you agree that he's a pig and I shouldn't talk to him ever again?"

"No, I think you might be overreacting a little." Julie said hesitantly.

"So then you're not taking sides?"

"Not yours or his but Kenny's." I groaned. "We do want to know when the fighting will end though."

"In a few days I guess. I do miss him and you guys but I don't want to go back on my point."

"And he won't apologize because he doesn't think he's done anything wrong?"

"I guess. It could be because I haven't given him the chance to."

"You're just confused."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Don't worry about that, all of us get confused about boys one time or another." Connie said.

"But that's just the thing I shouldn't be confused by boys, I grew up with five of them around all the time. I should know how to fit in with them better and girls should confuse me."

"You got to stop thinking so much just let it come to you and it'll make more sense that way." Julie put in.

"Yeah do something to get your mind off it. I know come jogging with us." Connie tried.

"Not particularly dressed for jogging maybe next time." I said. "Besides I'm kinda cold and hungry. I'm going to head inside but I'll see you later."

"Bye Lizzy." They called as I walked away. I spent most of the rest of the day in my room and only came out for dinner. When I did I sat with Emma and Ellie. They introduced me to Anna and a girl named Alyssa who was a friend of Emma's.

"I saw your masterpiece." I said to Anna.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I liked it."

"Yeah?"

"Really."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get over artist's block do you?"

"Take a shower." Anna got an accosted look on her face. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I meant after you finish washing and stuff just stand there and let the water run down you while your mind wanders. It usually helps me."

"Hmm, interesting thought."

"And if that doesn't work you could always come watch him play."

"Do you think he'll know I'm there?"

"You personally? Probably not," her face fell, "That there's another pretty face in the crowd yes. As a team we hardly notice specific people in the crowd but we do notice if there's a very pretty or handsome face in the crowd that hasn't been there before." She was blushing bright red. I smiled.

"You know if that doesn't help we could always have him pose for you." Alyssa said. Anna got even redder.

"She's just kidding." Emma said forcefully.

In English Lit on Tuesday February 1, we started sonnets and for Thursday she asked us to write our own. I thought about it on Wednesday in study hall but didn't come up with anything until after play practice. It took about a minute to write it down and another to recopy it neatly. Fulton came in and plopped down on my bed.

"I'm bored." He complained.

"And I'm tired." I answered.

"So talk to Port. Girl you haven't seen him since that day at dinner, he's completely changed. It's sickening really."

"Fult you know good and well that is not what I meant." He sighed heavily. "Please just give me a couple more days."

"Alright, you have till Saturday before I lock you both in a closet and don't let you out."

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks. But you know it's just because I hate being stuck in the middle." For the rest of the time Fulton flipped though a car magazine as I finished the rest of my homework. At dinner I sat with the baseball team who, through Max, had apologized.

"Welcome back to the land of the hormonal driven jocks." Mike said.

"Why is it so boring around here?" I asked.

"Because all you've been focusing on is school, hockey, and homework. You need to do something else." Max suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like last year for instance, the hockey teams entertained us all with a prank war." Jim said.

I think he figured out that I have a small prank streak. I got a small smile on my face and Max grew cautious. "No way ER you can't get us into anymore trouble." Max said.

"I've never gotten you guys into any trouble." I said indignantly. "Besides we won't get into trouble if we don't get caught."

"What's your idea?" Bastian asked.

"I say we fork the front lawn."

"Whose?"

"The administration building."

"Too big go smaller."

"How about Varsity?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope, you guys can't get blamed for it. Who would fork their own front lawn?"

"Good point, would we say who did it?"

"Blame it on JV hockey. Say it's for Varsity hockey."

"Why hockey?"

"Have you seen any other team react act the same way Varsity Hockey does to the JV Hockey team?" Mike asked.

"Alright," Bastian said.

"Besides you know if the Varsity Hockey team got pranked they'd prank back and it would keep her sufficiently entertained for a while." Brian tempted.

"I can see that." Bash answered nodding.

"So it's agreed? We'll do it tonight? Fork Varsity's front lawn, then leave a note saying 'look out front love JV' or something along those lines?" Jim asked fueling my idea.

"Whoa hold your horses there; we have to make sure we have everything." Bash said. "Where are you going to get the forks?"

"There's a small store down town that sells plastic ones."

"And the note? How can you make it look convincing?"

"Scooter knows Charlie's handwriting so if you could get me a sample of Charlie's work I could forge it." Mike said. I nodded and Bash looked around trying to find someone else who was against it. Unfortunately for him everyone seemed to be into it.

"What about you?" Bash asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You're on the JV team and it will end up landing on you."

"I'll deal with that when I have to." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I knew we had him convinced, but the team still sat waiting, with baited breath, for him to give the ok.

"And you say we won't get caught?"

"Exactly."

"If we do?"

"Bastian we won't get caught."

"_If_ we do?"

"I'll take the blame; it was my idea in the first place."

"Lizzy." Max started.

"Alright I can live with that." Bastian said. The team let out a collective breath.

"You can't seriously let her take the fall if something happens." Mike said.

"I can and I have my reasons." Bash stated firmly. So that night we forked the front lawn around midnight and the next morning I sat between Adam and Charlie firmly ignoring Dean.

"If that's the way you play, then you better watch your backs." Andy hissed as he walked past.

"What the hell was that about?" Adam asked. I turned toward the baseball table where Max caught my eye and I nodded.

"Hey ER did you hear?" Emma asked standing across from me behind Fulton.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Someone forked the Varsity dorm's front lawn and everyone says the hockey team is blaming their JV counterparts." She said.

"Thanks Emma but you do know they didn't do it right?" I answered.

"Good luck telling Varsity that." I smirked and she walked away.

"How did you know we didn't do it?" Julie asked.

"Why would you after what happened last year?" I answered.

"So why is Varsity blaming us?" Guy asked.

"Because well think about it the only people who have shown outward contempt for any Varsity team is us. Unless there's someone else here that hates a varsity team that we don't know about then it would have to be us." Adam said.

"But don't they have cameras on the outside of all the buildings?" Connie asked.

"Only where it has a shot of the student, faculty, and Visitor parking lots." Dean answered.

"Spent a lot of time in the Dean's office to know that didn't you?" I snapped.

"No he asked me to help him fix the sound on one of them." Dean spat back. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"So if we didn't do it then who did?" Dwayne asked.

"Maybe someone who doesn't like you framed you." I suggested.

"What are you saying?" Dean snapped.

"That maybe someone was bored out of their skulls and framed you for entertainment. I didn't think it was that hard to understand." I barked.

"Why do you keep talking about the team as if your not on it?" Simultaneously we both stood up.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm just saying that maybe your new boy-toy put you up to this, joining the team and then making us bomb the most important game of the season next weekend." Portman growled.

"What boy-toy?" I snapped.

"That jerk and ex-Hawk Larson."

"Port maybe..." Fulton started.

"**Stay out of this Reed!**" We both snapped.

"If you knew anything you would know I only tried out because I lost a bet with Matt, but I stuck with it because I love the game. Larson isn't a jerk, he's a good friend and a..." I was cut off when Adam's hand slid over my mouth.

"That's enough Lizzy." He said gripping my arm.

"Yeah come on Lizzy-gator calm down, we have to get to class." Fulton added taking my other arm as he and Adam almost drug me out of the cafeteria. When we reached my locker I was in tears. Fulton took me into his arms and rubbed my back until I had calmed down. During English Lit. we all had to get up and read what we had written.

"Ms. Jacobs would you like to go?" The teacher called.

"Not really." I muttered to Fulton. I stood and made my way to the front of the class. "It's called _Ten Things I Hate About You._" I said.

"_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._"

By the time I finished I was crying. I handed the page to the teacher before walking back to my desk. Instead of sitting down I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"Hey," a female voice whispered sitting down next to me in the hallway near the janitor's closet.

"I love him." I answered.

"I know." She replied.

"I think I'm gonna talk to him at lunch."

"That's good." I sat there sobbing on her shoulder until the bell rang. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." After she got me pretty cleaned up she walked me to lunch but for some reason everyone was either glaring at me or avoiding my gaze.

_

* * *

So there's that chapter. Let me know what you think._


	36. That's Gotta Hurt

_Here's the next chapter. Once again I don't own the Ducks nor do I own Scooter. All I own are the Baseball team, Lizzy, Anna, Emma, Ellie, and Aly. Enjoy._

**Chapter 36: That's Gotta Hurt**

* * *

I looked around the cafeteria and went and got my lunch. I looked at the Ducks but they wouldn't look at me, Scooter gave me a sympathetic look, Varsity Baseball shook their heads, and Anna walked me to her table. "Hey Anna...Lizzy." Emma said. I could tell that the three girls sitting there were hesitant to include me.

"I'll just go." I said to Anna.

"Is it true?" Alyssa blurted.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Ellie asked. I shook my head. "Someone said you're pining for a guy that doesn't return your feelings."

"Only Dean could tell you that."

"So that's what that sonnet was about?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, have a seat then." Emma said. Anna and I sat down and Emma looked at me sheepishly. "Tiffany's going around saying that you're pining for Scooter."

"That would explain why the Ducks wouldn't look at me, Varsity would think I'm a jerk, and Scooter would feel for me." I muttered.

"You're telling me it has nothing to do with Scooter?" Alyssa asked.

"Nothing at all." I said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"Julie and I are Ducks and the idea of me going behind her back to get with Scooter when I have a perfectly good hockey player is so absurd I wouldn't know where she got it from. Ducks don't go after other Ducks' boyfriends or girlfriends. Not to mention Julie, Connie, and I have each said that we don't find the others' boyfriends worthy of stealing because our own are so much better suited for us than the others would be."

"That makes sense." Emma said as the girls collapsed in laughter.

**Charlie's PoV**  
"Hey guys." I said sitting down to lunch.

"Hey." The team muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear what happened to Lizzy during English Lit?" Connie asked.

"No, well not really, just that Anna found her crying in the hallway halfway through." I answered.

"Where's Julie?" Portman asked.

"In her room." Adam answered.

"She was so upset after she heard that she didn't want to run the risk of seeing Scooter or Lizzy." Connie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I can't believe you haven't talked to Lizzy, before you believe the crap that comes out through the rumor mill." Fulton snapped.

"Apparently Lizzy wrote something for English that got her emotional and after reading it to the class she broke down in tears and left. Everyone is saying it's about Scooter." Luis explained.

"It's not about Scooter." Fulton barked before leaving.

"Then who is it about?" I asked.

"If you have to ask then you really don't know her as well as you thought." Adam said before following Fulton.

"Turns out no one knows for sure who it's about. Tiffany's the one that started saying Scooter, but someone else told me they don't know because she didn't say a name." Russ said.

"Leave it to Mitchell to spread rumors." Portman said.

"You think it is just a rumor?" Kenny asked.

"That's it's about Scooter? Absolutely," Portman replied.

"Yeah come to think of it, she wouldn't want him because she said that he wasn't worthy of stealing when she had her own hockey player who was better than Scooter in her eyes. But which part wasn't a rumor?" Connie added.

"The part that isn't a rumor is that they had to write something and she got emotional about it. Fulton told me they had to write something and that Lizzy's would most likely be about me."

"Guys, you have to help us." Fulton said coming in holding a sheet of yellow paper.

"With what Fult?" Dwayne asked.

"To get these flyers off the wall. They're all over the school as far as I can tell." He said putting the flyer in the center of the table. I grabbed it first. Reading through it I instantly knew that it was Lizzy English project.

"This is Lizzy's English project isn't it?" I asked. He nodded glancing at Portman.

"She really feels like this?" Portman asked after he read through it. Fulton just nodded.

"We have to get these down before Lizzy sees them." I said. We stood and left. When I finished my five hallways I met Adam and Guy at Fulton's locker.

"What the hell is this about?" Portman yelled. I looked around the hallway and saw Portman standing in front of Lizzy holding a tulip and a piece of paper. Lizzy looked lost where as Portman looked slightly angry.

"This isn't good." Adam said. Fulton opened his locker and we put the flyers in there.

"That's the last of them." Connie said, "But look at this." She showed us the back of one of the flyers.

'_JV's going to lose. This is only the first step._' It read. "Varsity." Adam muttered.

"Care to explain it?" We heard Portman say. We walked closer to where we saw them standing in front of Lizzy's open locker. She reached out and took the paper before she read through it then looked at her shoes as her hand clenched tightly around it.

"I wrote it if that's what you want to hear." She answered. I barely saw two tears streak down her face.

"Did you put it on my locker to get me to apologize?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean there were only two copies of this, I gave one to my English teacher and the other is..." She trailed off looking through her locker. She pulled out a composition notebook and flipped through the pages. "Right here." Lizzy finished handing the book to him. "How they got it I don't know, but I never gave it to anyone." Portman watched her carefully and a few more tears fell from my cousin's eyes. I looked at Fulton and saw it was taking everything in him not to smack Portman on the back of his head and force him to hold Lizzy or hold her himself. "Dean I'm sor..." Lizzy started.

"Don't you dare apologize to me." Portman growled. She took a step back and I could tell she was scared. "God damn it Lizzy, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to apologize for." I don't think either of them realized the bell had just rang or that the hall way was starting to fill with students. Lizzy locked eyes with a girl standing just to the left of Fulton and her expression changed.

"You're damn right I have nothing to apologize for; you're the asshole and the pig here. Why do I feel like shit when you're the one who's in the wrong?" She demanded. Fulton almost smiled. "And I mean it's not like I should...mmhm." Portman kissed her hard effectively cutting off the rest of the sentence. She struggled against him at first but you could tell she was enjoying it. When she looked to be kissing back he pulled away. "What the hell was that for?" She snapped.

"It was the only way to get you to shut up. I apologize Lizzy; really Maverick I never meant to piss you off. I'm just a little driven by hormones and..." Portman stopped and Lizzy looked at him hard before she smiled.

"You're forgiven." She said smirking. Then they started making out and I looked at the less crowded hallway.

"Sorry to break this up but we have to get to Math." Fulton said tapping them both on the shoulder. Lizzy pulled away, looked around, and flushed bright red before hiding her face in Portman's chest.

"Do it again and I will never speak to you again." I barely heard Lizzy whisper.

Later that afternoon before practice Lizzy, Fulton and I came up with an idea to get back at Varsity.

**ER's PoV**  
I was really happy when Dean and I made up and Fulton told me that we need an idea to get Varsity back. No one on the team would tell me what they had done but they said it hadn't gotten that bad yet. "Varsity's practice is over now right?" I asked on our way to practice.

"Yeah." Fulton answered.

"And their practice uniforms are hanging in their locker room." Charlie said.

"Itchy little Warriors aren't they?" I said.

"No, but they'll be itching for payback after this." Fulton said. Charlie smirked and I knew the three of us had the same idea.

"Dwayne do you have your prank supply with you?" I asked.

"Sure do, figured you'd pull at least on prank this year." He answered. "But what do you need?"

"Let's just say they'll be itching worse than with the fire ants." Charlie said.

"Itching powder in their uniforms." Connie and Julie said.

"And it'll crack us up all day since they have practice tomorrow morning at five." Fulton said.

"You do know this will mean war right?" Guy said.

"My dear Guy, don't you know all is fair in love and war?" I asked.

"Of course Lizzy, I meant...Bring it on." He answered. Once we were on the ice Coach looked at us.

"Something's different here." He said. We nodded. "Let me guess. Jacobs and Portman have stopped fighting?" He stated. I smirked.

"How'd you know?" Guy asked.

"Well Portman looks happy for once and...Oh yeah it's all over the school, how could I not know?" Orion answered.

"Gossip is rarely the truth sir, but you can believe what ever you want." I said. During laps I stayed slow with Fulton even though it was hurting me to stay so slow. "You think we can do plan itchy and scratchy at dinner?" I asked. He nodded. "Good I'll let every one know." I said skating up to Goldberg. "Plan Itchy and Scratchy in action at dinner, pass it on." I said before slowing down again. I went back to Fulton and we had almost finished with laps when Luis caught up to me.

"Plan to be scratched and tickled at dinner." He said. I looked at Fulton and we both laughed.

"That's not what I said. It started out 'Plan Itchy and Scratchy in action at dinner, pass it on'. How in the world did that get changed?"

"I don't know that's just how it reached me, but I'll pass on the true message." Luis answered.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Plan Itchy and Scratchy in action at dinner, pass it on." Luis said slowing down to let us go and let Kenny catch up. This time it was Charlie who told me the message.

"Plan Itchy and Scratchy enacted at dinner." He said. I looked at Fulton and let out a sigh of relief.

"As much as I really hate the game telephone this is the first time I can remember it working almost perfectly." I said.

"Almost?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I said 'In action' and not 'Enacted' but that was the only change."

"Ok but who's doing it?" Fulton asked.

"The three of us." Charlie said.

"It'll look too suspicious, Dean and I will. Everyone will think we're making up. Bona fide excuse." I said. Charlie and Fulton nodded and practice went on.

"Goldberg, Moreau, Jacobs, Tyler, Reed, and Conway. Team A. Everyone else team B Averman you'll sit this one out." Orion called.

"Coach!" Charlie, Fulton, and I protested.

"I've made my decision."

"But Coach that's not fair." I protested.

"You're not gonna change my mind Jacobs. Suck it up." He answered.

"Just take the face off Lizzy." Charlie said. I shrugged and looked at Guy when we faced off.

"I hope you know you have no chance." I said.

"I know but thanks for trying." He answered.

"Sure." We were halfway though the game when events took a turn. I didn't see him coming at first but Dwayne's call broke me out of my trance.

"**Lizzy one coming hard, move it!**" He called. I looked up and saw Portman coming fast but the call had come too late and I had no where to move. He slammed into me hard and I heard something pop.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Dean backed off and the game came to a halt.

"Sorry Lizzy it's the game." He said. I took off my left glove and helmet biting my lip and holding my right shoulder.

"Robertson, did you forget she's on the opposite team?" Orion hollered.

"No sir, but he was coming too hard, too fast, and from the wrong angle. From the look on her face right now I'd say she's got a dislocated shoulder." The moment I began to taste blood I let go of my lip and clenched my teeth together. Dean pulled of his helmet and looked at me.

"Lizzy are you alright?" Dean asked.

"I think you just dislocated my shoulder in a rookie move and you ask me if I'm alright?" I gritted out. Fulton skated over and took off both of his gloves and after moving my hand started prodding my shoulder. I flinched a few times and he nodded.

"I know you were just trying to up your chances of winning but that didn't mean you had to go and dislocate her shoulder." Fulton snapped at Dean.

"Fulton don't he didn't mean it." I said.

"Yeah I didn't mean it." Dean said. "God Maverick I'm...I apologize, I really didn't mean to hurt you really I..."

"I know." I answered.

"Maybe we should take you down to the nurse." Fulton suggested.

"No need." Dwayne said skating over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, really I'm ok no need for any drastic measures." I said

"Portman you and Fulton have to hold her." He told them then raising his voice he said, "The rest of you might want to cover your ears."

"What's gonna happen?" Dean asked as I tried to slink away. Keyword there again is tried. Dwayne reached out, grabbed my good arm, and pushed me into Dean. Instinctively he grabbed me around the waist and held me still. As Fulton held me too Dwayne started talking, "About two months into her first baseball season she dislocated her right arm pitching cold, that is, without warming up. Ben put it back into place and she swore against getting it fixed if it happened again. The next time it happened she was about to go to a game until Chris noticed she was favoring her left arm. Took him a few minutes to figure out why and when he confronted her she denied it. We actually got to the field before three of her teammates and Chris trapped her and fixed it. She won't hold still for it."

"**You dirty son of a bitch, don't you dare touch me again.**" I yelled in pain.

"Done." Dwayne smirked. "Should have covered her mouth first but other than that it went well." He let go of my arm and smiled.

"Thanks jerk." I said.

"Anytime Babe." He smirked. Fulton and Dean released me and we looked to Coach.

"Will you able to play?" Orion asked.

"This weekend yes, now no. I need to ice it." I said picking up my stick and glove and helmet.

"Averman you're in Team A." Orion called.

Later after practice Dwayne, Dean, and I went back to Dwayne's room to get our supplies. "Thanks Dwayne." I said. He nodded and Dean and I went back to the Varsity locker rooms.

"Damn, doors locked." Dean cursed trying the handle. I blew an imaginary hair out of my face and shook my head. Pushing Dean out of the way I jimmied the lock open.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"I love you." He said sheepishly.

"That's what I thought. I mean it's not like you haven't seen me do it before." After laying the prank and disposing of the evidence I pulled out a can of shaving cream. I turned to the back wall of the locker room and smiled.

"JV 2 Varsity 1. Trouble keeping above the water?" Dean said. I nodded and wrote it. I disposed of the empty bottle and led Dean back to my room. After a while of getting reacquainted with Dean or as my brother so kindly put it, making out, his stomach let out a huge growl instigating my stomach to do the same. We both laughed, me blushing a bit, and then we went to get some food.

"Hey you guys, everyone's talking about where you two have been whether it was screaming at each other or my favorite, clawing each other's eyes out." Charlie said.

"Well don't worry about it. The Plan worked and we decided to celebrate a bit before his stomach caused my stomach to get the better of me." I said. The team around us chuckled and we ate.

_

* * *

That's all for now for this one. Let me know what you think. _


	37. I'll tell you I told you so

_Here's the next chapter. Once again I don't own the Ducks nor do I own ACDC. All I own is Lizzy. Enjoy._

**Chapter 37: I'll tell you I told you so.**

* * *

Later that night I was doing some homework when someone knocked on my door. "It's open." I called.

"Hey Lizzy." Luis said as he came in.

"Hey Luis," I answered motioning for him to sit down. He sat on the edge of my desk and looked from me to his hands.

"If I asked you something would you laugh?"

"Depends on how funny it is."

"What if it sounds stupid and funny but I'm being serious?"

"Luis if it's a serious question I'm not going to laugh. Remember I do have big brothers and I know what it's like to be laughed at and picked on."

"Lizzy I need a favor." Luis sounded real hesitant about it. It was like he really wanted it but wasn't sure if I was the right person.

"Luis, I'll do just about anything for you within reason and if I can't then I'll find you someone who will."

"Lizzy can you help me learn to skate better?" He asked looking at the floor.

"Luis you're the quickest on the team and a damn good skater what do you need my help for?"

"I have a problem skating backwards and stopping."

"I thought Jan helped you learn to stop."

"If you didn't want to help me you just had to say so." He spat standing.

"Luis, wait," I called grabbing his arm. "I just want to know how much and what I have to work with before I get myself into something."

"So you will help then?"

"Of course I will, but first I need to know what Jan taught you and then we'll go from there."

"Thank you so much chica you're the best." He said kissing my hand.

"That's what they tell me." I answered.

"When though?" I looked through my planner.

"Looks like I have an opening on Wednesday or Thursday in the afternoon, which do you prefer?"

"What times?"

"Wednesday between the play and dinner or Thursday between Varsity and JV hockey practices."

"Wednesday if you don't mind."

"Alright Wednesday it is."

"Do you think one day will be enough?" Luis asked.

"Well today is Thursday, so we'll start on Wednesday the ninth, that's next Wednesday, and we'll see how much work we have to do then, but if we need the extra day which works better for you Saturday or Sunday?" I answered.

"Sunday."

"Ok good."

"Thanks Lizzy."

"Not a problem."

"Hey Lizzy, can I ask something of you?"

"Sure."

"Keep this quiet?"

"Of course."

"Hey Liz, a favor?" I heard Goldberg ask coming into the doorway.

"Sure Luis and I were finished right?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember Wednesday at 4:45."

"Yes ma'am." Luis said leaving the room.

"What is it Goldie?" I asked.

"I need a favor. Well two really."

"I'll help you the best I can alright?"

"Thanks I knew I could always count on you. The first isn't really for me it's for Kenny. He really likes this girl but is scared she'll turn him down if he asks her out. He wants to know what he should do."

"Shouldn't I be talking to him about this?"

"Well yeah but I guess he's better at giving advice than getting it."

"Tell him he needs to come talk to me so he can get better advice and you wouldn't have broken his trust."

"Ok cool now um...secondly I need you help. I want to learn how to play better hockey."

"As a defense man?"

"Yeah like that."

"Wouldn't Fulton or Dean be a better person to ask?"

"I guess but they both kinda scare me."

"Come on Goldie, neither will hurt you. How about Connie?"

"Lizzy I came to you because I knew you would help me improve faster than anyone else and because you wouldn't laugh at time. I want this shot to get better and maybe play varsity next year. They've given my grandfather a year to live and it would be special to all of us if he could see me play varsity before he dies." Goldberg said.

"It's just that I don't play defense, I'm a shooter. You know Matt plays center and Seth's a goalie so neither played much defense. I know enough to get the puck but usually I let the rest of the team do it." I said.

"Please."

"Alright, I'll try. The first thing we have to do is get you to skate better and maybe drop a few pounds. If you're real serious about this we need to get you into a workout and skating routine but it also means you need to lay off the snack foods a bit."

"A bit?" He asked looking horrified.

"Yeah try taking it down to snacks before practice and maybe after dinner. Instead of a cinnamon roll with breakfast try an apple or an orange or a banana. Instead of ice cream try frozen yogurt. They all taste almost as good but they're better for you. Not only will you shed a few pounds but you'll feel great and you'll be in shape. I don't want to change you I just want you to feel better about who you are and how fast you can skate on the ice."

"Um...ok."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that..."

"Yes it is. Alright then, take a look at Dean and Fulton. Who's the better hockey player?"

"In your opinion Fulton."

"Right, because Fulton is in better shape than Dean is. True Dean works out more but if watch the difference between how much they eat you'll notice that Dean will scarf down whatever is in front of him. Fulton on the other hand rarely eats chocolate or stuff with a lot of fat and calories in it unless it's potato chips. He's learned from Matt to watch what he eats so he doesn't end up in pain or slacking off." I said.

"That makes sense." Goldie said. "You really think this will help me as a better defenseman?"

"Yes I do Goldie, it might even get you your goalie spot back if you want it. Tell you what try this for a week and a half and after that if you don't feel that it's working we can try something else but you have to give it a chance. Oh and cut back on the fried foods too." I said.

"So what days can you help me?"

"We can do this first thing in the morning if you want. The gym is always open and few people go before class."

"What time?"

"Five or 5:30."

"That's early."

"I know but there will be less people and more free equipment."

"Good deal, what about skating?"

"Well how about Thursdays between JV and Varsity practice?"

"Any other days?"

"Saturday?"

"Can we do both?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks Lizzy."

"So this Saturday at 9:30 am?"

"Sure you're the best."

"So they tell me." I said. "Oh and don't forget your skates Saturday." Goldberg nodded and left. Ten minutes later Kenny came in. "Hey Kenny, what's up?"

"I need advice." Kenny said.

"Sure Doctor Jacobs is in what kind of advice do you need?"

"Relationship girl advice."

"Ah one of my specialties. Have a seat." I stood and walked to my door looking at my dry erase board. It currently said 'Lizzy loves Portman' with a smiley face under it, the times for hockey practice, and a big doodle of the sun and a stick figure that had been drawn by Fulton. I erased the doodle and wrote:  
_The Doc is in... I'm busy at the moment take a number...  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6_

Then I walked back inside and sat opposite of Kenny on my bed. "So tell the good Doctor all about this slight bump in the road." I said. He cracked a smile and then sighed.

"Well you see there's this girl I really like and she's kinda loud but can be gentle and I want to ask her out but I don't know if she'll say yes. Tell me Doc Jacobs what should I do?" Kenny proclaimed.

"First off I'm not gonna ask for a name, I don't need to know. Secondly how long have you known her and that you've liked her?"

"I've known her for about a year and a half and I've started liking her only for the past few months."

"Tell me a bit more about her."

"Well like I said she's generally gentle and shy but around just her friends and people she's comfortable with she's loud and can be a bit overbearing. I don't think she has a temper but only because I've never seen it. She generally stands up for the underdog and can get a bit forceful but she doesn't like to hurt people's feelings. She's in the art club and you do know her if only slightly."

"Alright." I said stroking my imaginary beard. "Ok, how well do _you_ know her?"

"Not to well but I know she's into art, likes romantic movies, and is into some sports. She's also into alternative rock and heavy metal a bit."

"Ok so go on that Ken. I personally love art but I have a hard time telling you much about its history. There are other people I know that could tell you everything there is to know about a painting, sculpture, and the like but can't draw, paint, or sculpt worth crap. You have to figure out which type this girl is. Then again she could be both. I suggest taking her to get ice cream or to a movie or for a walk to get to know her better. If she likes hockey maybe you could ask her to come see one of your games or ask if you can see some of her work."

"But _how_? I know I want to ask her out and I kinda know what I want to do, not that you didn't have any great ideas, I just don't know how to ask her."

"Oh...well she normally hangs out with a couple of her friends right?"

"Yeah except after History class."

"Alright well...Hmmmm...you could always try the direct approach. Before she leaves History ask if you can talk to her and when she says yes ask her out. Either she'll say yes or she'll..." A knock at the door interrupted me. "Read the sign." I called.

"But Lizzy it's important." Connie said.

"Read the sign." I repeated.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Now where was I?"

"She'll say yes or..." Kenny prompted.

"Right, she'll say yes or she'll let you down easy. From what you've said and if it's who I'm thinking of she won't bluntly say no. If you're not up to the direct method, which is always the best girls always think guys have more balls if they're direct, then you can try asking her out through a note."

"Thanks ER I don't know how I could do this without you."

"Oh and another thing Dean and Fult will probably tease you about this."

"Yeah didn't plan on telling them."

"Good, anything else the good Doctor needs to know?"

"Nope just that you are good." I smiled and he left. I looked at my board and saw that Connie had left her name so I went to yell for her but saw most of the Ducks gathered near Charlie's door. I went down there and soon found out what was going on.

"Linda, I know you don't think it's fair but she was hurting and she needed her cousin. Come on just put yourself in my position. Do you expect me to get mad if your cousin was as upset as Lizzy was and you brushed me off for him?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not Charlie but that's different."

"How so?"

"It is Charlie."

"Tell me how Linda." Most of the Ducks had let me through and were now looking between me and the fighting couple as if expecting me to do something.

"It just is Charlie, my cousin is family and I'm stuck with them. You're my boyfriend and you should understand that family is one of the most important things to me."

"I understand that Linda, but I can't see why you don't. You know I love Lizzy to death and she's one of the most important people in my life, my mother being the most important. Linda, tell me why this situation is any different than it would be if you were in my shoes."

"It just is." Linda pouted. That's when my patience snapped.

"You know people only say that when they can't come up with a solid reason. It's the exact same Linda. Family is important to both of you and you need to understand, like he does, that family is always going to come first. You know you are just like the rest of the snobs around here."

"I am not a snob."

"Yes you are. You can't understand why you're not the most important person in your boyfriend's life, that's a snob. You've been dating for almost a year; you should get it by now. He's your boyfriend, but it could always go bad between the two of you and he'd never talk to you but he's stuck with me, no matter how much we fight and complain and argue we will always be stuck with each other. Learn that Byrns and you'll attract more boys and hold on to them that way."

"Charlie." She whined.

"Don't even start that Byrns not even 30 seconds ago you were yelling at him and now you want him to protect you. You are the most hypocritical idiotic snob I have ever met."

"Lizzy..." Charlie sighed rubbing his temples.

"What Charlie?"

"Don't get into this." He said.

"It's a little too late for that."

"Don't Liz, just don't."

"Don't what Charlie? Do you want me to stop arguing with her?"

"Yes."

"Why? This is the same kind of crap Bombay put you through for the past five years. I'm not going to stop now. I don't even see why you're putting up with this. You never took it from Tammy even though you liked her."

"Why don't you go make out with Banks? You told Larson you still liked him." Charlie snapped. My mouth dropped open. I really couldn't believe he had just said that.

"I never told Larson I liked Adam. I didn't confirm or deny that I still had that same juvenile crush but only Larson would know the boy's name. He's also the only one that knows for sure if that guy is still on the team. For all you know it could have been Jesse." I snapped. "Did I like Adam when we were younger? Sure, he was cute, sensitive, he supported me when no one else did, not even you Charlie, and he actually cared about me. But you know what? He's missing that one thing I look for in a guy that I want to date. A smart mouth. As much as I whine and complain about it that's the one thing a guy has to have to make the cut. Sure I still really like Adam because of all that but that doesn't mean I have a crush on him. You know what? If you want me out then I'll leave but know this, when she's being a real pain in the butt snob don't come running to me. The same goes for when she ends up cheating on you. The only thing I'm gonna say is 'I told you so'. Now bye CJ. Hope you enjoy this relationship while it lasts." I spat walking out and slamming the door behind me. I held my temper long enough to look around the crowd who was mainly looking around the hallway.

"I'm here Gator." Adam said.

"Thanks Ads. This what you wanted Connie?" I asked controlling my voice.

She nodded and then looked away. I walked back to my room and flung myself down on my bed on my stomach. Picking up my stereo remote I flipped though the five CD's landing on AC/DC and then buried my head in my arms. Later I heard my door open slowly and shut. Only Adam and Fulton would be stupid enough to come in when I was that upset. The bed dipped and I was pretty sure it was Fulton. I was shoved on my back and the person sat against my headboard. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck then started crying. Slowly he rocked me to sleep gently singing in my ear.

"Good night princess." That's when I knew it was Fulton. He flipped off the stereo and tucked me in. "Sweet dreams."

"Thank you." I whispered before snuggling in to my covers.

_

* * *

That's all for now for this one. Let me know what you think._


	38. If the Dean Asks

_Once again I don't own this stuff_.

**Chapter 38: If the Dean Asks. **

* * *

The next morning was the day of my second hockey game and I went looking through my closets for something to wear but couldn't find anything. I had 35 minutes to get to class which meant I would miss breakfast. I settled on my track pants, a tank top, and Seth's jersey with Dean's jacket over top. Problem was I couldn't find the jersey or Dean's jacket. _'I could have sworn they were in here last night.'_ I thought, my temper rising again. It was getting late so I just grabbed the nearest shirt and my old jean jacket. On second thought I grabbed a granola bar and then sprinted to my locker. Once there I pushed Dean aside and looked up at Fulton.

"What's today?" I asked.

"Friday," Fulton answered.

"Dean, you didn't happen to take your jacket back did you?" I asked digging for my math and history homework.

"I would be wearing it if I did babe," he answered in a huff as if it was his favorite coat. I looked up and saw he was wearing his other coat.

"Right of course, scatterbrained today."

"Come on Lizzy, we'll be late for math if you take any longer." Fulton said. I shoved the homework in my back pack and scarfed down the granola bar as we walked to math. When we got there Dwayne looked at me and leaned back as the teacher started talking.

"What's with the shirt?" Dwayne asked.

"Misplaced my jersey and this was the closest shirt I could find," I answered.

"So the first shirt you could find was the one that says you're '_property of Dwayne Robertson_' and not your boyfriend who looks like he wants to kill me?"

"It's just a shirt."

"A shirt that says I'll shoot him if he touches you," Dwayne pointed out.

"Aw hush," I said but knew that Dwayne was right and that could be why Dean seemed so mad.

"Whatever."

"Liz, homework," Fulton hissed. I dug it out and handed it over shutting up.

At lunch Dean seemed even more angry and distant than he had been all morning. "Hey handsome what's wrong?" I asked stroking his arm.

"It's nothing," he answered jerking away from my touch.

"Bull, it's one thing when you snap at me and another when you don't want me touching you."

"I don't want to get shot," he hissed.

"Lizzy...your shirt," Fulton said.

"My...It's really that much of a problem? Dean, it's just a shirt." I really didn't want to believe it but Dwayne had been right.

"Just a shirt?" Dean asked. "It's got his name written on it."

"Look Dean, it was the first shirt I could find after taking all morning looking for Seth's jersey and your jacket. It's like things keep disappearing from my room."

"Hey man did you and Lizzy break up yesterday?" Scooter asked looking at Dean and sitting next to Fulton.

"Sitting right here," I said.

"Sorry but didn't you tell me on Sunday that you loved him and were going to talk to him? And nice shirt. If you were gonna dump him you shouldn't have jumped straight to another teammate. That's the best way to rub it in. I didn't think you were that mean."

"Wait if you hadn't seen my shirt till now what makes you think we broke up?" I asked.

"Well isn't that his jacket?" he said pointing to a JV cheerleader.

"That little..." I said standing. "By the way I made up with him yesterday."

"Well I guess you two are still together then," Scooter muttered as I made my way over to their table. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hand over the jacket and I won't hurt your overly made up face," I whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said turning slightly to look at me.

"Yes, you do. That jacket you're wearing belongs to my boyfriend Dean Portman, but as I remember it was hanging on the back of my computer chair last night. Now give it back before I tell Dean Buckley that you rats broke into my room. I'd hate to see you in detention for the next two weeks." I said digging my thumb into her shoulder blade.

"Fine." I let her up and she handed me the jacket back. I took it and then saw one of her friends wearing something she shouldn't have been.

'_That explains where the jersey went. I guess I really should think about locking my door then maybe I wouldn't have this problem. Then again maybe a threat will keep them out.'_ I thought before striding around the table. I looked at the girl's face and a name popped into my head. "Meghan, I'll give you three seconds to hand over my brother's jersey before I take your head off." The way I knew it was mine was because from here I could see the name Jacobs on the back and she was born and raised in the Bronx. You could tell it by her accent.

"There is no way..." She started but I cut her off.

"That is an official New Carlisle Federals' hockey jersey from 95-96 school year and I know for a fact that neither you nor anyone you know, other than me, knew anyone on that team during that year making it near impossible for you to get that jersey unless you stole it and it says Jacobs on the back."

"You dirty little slag. You think you've got him wrapped but soon you're gonna lose him and I'll be the one laughing," she said throwing the shirt at me.

I caught it and leaned in looking at all of them. "You have until I get done with hockey practice to return anything else you stole from me, Connie, and Julie. If I find out you haven't done so I'll go to the Dean. Detention isn't pretty and trust me two weeks will seem like a cake-walk compared to what I'll do to your social lives. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Tiffany answered reluctantly. I walked away a bit then turned and went back. I pulled Meghan out of her chair and slapped her really hard.

"Don't you dare touch my stuff again; you have absolutely no idea what this jersey means to me. And if you touch my stuff without my express written permission I'll make that slap look like the pimple under your eye compared to what else I'll do to you. That goes for all of you." I said shoving her back into her chair. Then I went back to my table and plopped down in my chair. "Well that answers why I couldn't find these this morning."

"You leave your door unlocked?" Scooter asked.

"I didn't think it would be a problem; but if the Dean asks then no it was locked." I pulled off my jacket and pulled the jersey over my head. I looked between the two jackets and pulled Dean's on. I stuffed mine in my backpack and looked at Dean who wrapped an arm around me now happier.

"Absolutely beautiful," he said.

"How come it doesn't bother you if I wear Fulton's peewee Ducks jersey?" I asked.

"Because I know there's nothing between you two. I also know Scott and Guy would never try to take you from me because Guy is scared of me and Jules would kill Scott. That and you said Cowboy is my only real threat. That shirt...well I don't like being threatened," he said.

"That's my big loveable Goose," I said hugging him.

"Alright. Now eat, we've got a big game tonight," Dean said kissing my forehead.

"I've never seen a relationship change that much that fast," Scooter said smirking.

"Game against?" I asked.

"At Hampton Academy," Fulton answered.

"Ooo bus ride. How long?"

"About 45 minutes," Scooter answered.

"It'd be 20 if I drove," I said.

"Because you like to break the speed limit and drive the highway. The driver goes about 55 and takes a few back roads." Dean said.

"Oh...Well more time to meditate."

"There are other things you can use the ride for," Dean said smirking.

"Very funny. But Coach is bound to be more attentive and besides it's meditation time." I said.

"She has to get psyched for the game Port, let it go." Fulton said.

"Fine," Dean sighed.

"Lizzy let's go, we're gonna be late." Charlie hollered at me around six that night. I pulled open my door and grabbed my dry erase marker. _'JV hockey game, be back L8r.'_ I wrote. I grabbed my back and keys and after locking the door I followed Charlie to the bus.

"Moreau, Germaine, Conway, Mendoza, Jacobs," Coach rattled checking off names. "Robertson, Wu..." I found my seat and tuned Coach out waiting to see if he'd start his prebus ride speech. Seeing that we were still waiting on Julie, Dean, Fulton, and Russ I folded my legs Indian style and pulled out my CD player getting lost in thought.

**Portman's PoV**  
It was 6:05 and I still couldn't find my keys. "Come on dude, we can't be much later," Fulton said impatiently.

"I can't find my keys," I told him.

"Screw it, I have mine besides Lizzy can pop the lock if we can't get it open," he said. I shrugged and grabbed my bag. He grabbed his and slammed the door behind him and we made our way out to the bus. After stowing our bags we climbed aboard.

"Reed and Portman. Just in time grab a seat," Orion said. Fulton and I spotted Lizzy in the very back.

"We can sit with her just don't try to mess with her. Seth did once and she sucker punched him for it." I nodded and we sat down on either side of her.

"So team we're all here now?" Charlie asked.

"Check," the team called.

"Mr. Bus Driver?" Russ asked.

"Present and accounted for." The driver answered.

"Coach Orion?" Charlie asked.

"I'm here."

"Alright everyone's here," Charlie confirmed.

"Let's get this show on the road." Orion said. The ride like the ones before it was exceedingly noisy. Somehow Lizzy managed to stay seated Indian style and meditating the entire way. Granted she did crack an eye when I wrapped an arm around her but she just smiled and went back to meditating. "Alright team pay attention," Orion called. As he tried to get the team's attention I turned to Fulton and gave him a look.

'_Orion's speech, what do we do_'. It asked.

"Lizzy, Lizzy," he began calling softly.

"Hey ER we need you to come back to us now." I said gently moving my arm. I glanced around and saw the entire team looking at us. Lizzy's eyes slowly flickered open and she slowly stretched out.

"What's up dudes?" she asked leaning her head on my shoulder after removing her headphones.

"Now that you're settled and paying attention..." Orion said. Lizzy blushed and Orion continued his speech ending with his normal words. "Remember not careless but not to careful either," he said as the bus stopped.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
As soon as I stepped foot in the school I was picked up off my feet and wrapped in a bear hug. "Good luck tonight Teddy Bear," Matt whispered setting me back on my feet.

"Weren't you in Detroit?" I asked.

"Haven't missed one of your games yet, why would I start now? And by the way thanks for embarrassing me Lizzy-poo," Matt said turning me around.

"Chris and Ben?"

"They'll see the tape, Coach wouldn't let them off campus this time." Matt said stepping aside. I looked past him and saw Dad and Seth standing there.

"Dad, Seth," I said.

"Good luck tonight Slapshot," Seth said.

"This is gonna get expensive if you keep playing," Dad said.

"You're the one that keeps coming," I answered.

"I know. We flew up and Case and Gordon picked us up," He said. I stiffened and looked at my shoes.

"The divorce went though then?"

"Final stages, give him a chance Liz."

"He's a damn..."

"Lizabeth," Dad started.

"Good coach, but I don't like his personality. Alicia didn't come?"

"No, she's visiting her mom for the next two weeks."

"Jacobs, let's go." Orion called.

"Got to go Daddy."

"We love you win or lose," Matt and Seth replied.

"Your aunt and Gordon wish the team good luck," Dad said. I nodded and walked away.

"Hey guys, Bombay wishes you luck and your mom's here Charlie." I said as I walked into the locker room. The game was a hard one but I knew I had won Coach over for the most part when I played most of the game. As we headed for the locker room a hand caught my arm.

"Win every game don't you?" Joey said.

"Every one, especially when I get to kick Hawk butt." I answered.

"Great game tonight, I'll give you a call later and maybe we can hang out. For now run along Portman's waiting," he said smiling. I was a tad bit stunned by his smile but I continued on my way.

"Bye Joey," I said walking away.

"What took you so long?" Fulton asked.

"I was talking to a friend," I answered stuffing my helmet and gloves into my bag.

"Was Adam here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Mom brought him." Charlie answered.

"That's good, but I was talking about Joey."

"Larson?" Connie questioned.

"Do we know another Joey?" I asked. Fulton shook his head.

"What's going on between you two?" Dean asked. I pulled off my skates then jersey before answering him.

"Nothing we're just friends."

"Riiiiiiight," Dean said skeptically.

"Your eyes are turning green again," I said. "I know you think you have a reason but you really don't. Look if something was going on I would have shrugged off Fulton's question or agreed that it was Adam I was talking to." I rolled my eyes and pulled Dean down for a hard kiss. He looked a little dazed when he pulled back. "I love you and only you. Stop worrying so much, Goose." I had stripped down to a tight tank and short shorts just like Connie and Julie had done.

"I apologize," he said softly snaking his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and he gently squeezed my butt. I smacked his chest and pulled back then pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Just letting you know I know what's mine." Dean whispered in my ear before he got dressed. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my brother's jersey and Dean's jacket.

"When you're done changing head out to the bus." Charlie said. As soon as I stepped out of the locker room I was pulled away into a strong pair of arms.

"Drop the bag," a male voice said. I complied and tried not to panic. "You're fine; I promise I won't hurt you." The voice said calming me slightly. "Don't remember me do you?" I turned in his arms and swallowed. The voice had deepened like most guy voices did but his looks hadn't changed so much. He was definitely older but it was the same jerk.

"Let go of me, _McGill_," I spat. His hands dropped to his sides in an instant.

"I'm..." he sated.

"Go to hell," I whispered dangerously. I spun around, grabbed my bag, and stormed off.

"Great game Becca," Matt said slinging an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him and slowly we came to a halt. "Going swimming?" he asked taking in my clothes.

"Huh?" I was still a little angry.

"That jacket and jersey dwarf you." He smiled rubbing my back. It's like he knew exactly why I was angry.

"Thanks," I said sighing. He did his best to make me smile but I just couldn't. He sighed and looked out to the bus.

"You have to get going. I love you Lizzy," he said hugging me tight.

"Love you too Matt," I answered reveling in his comfort. He let me go and I went to the bus stowing my bag before climbing on board. I looked around and it appeared as if I was the last one. Then everyone started cheering. Something about it calmed me and made me angry at the same time. "Hey, as much as I appreciate your applause, it wasn't just me out there on the ice tonight. You all did a good job tonight and you played your hearts out. Just because I scored four of the seven goals it doesn't make me queen of the ice because I would have been no where without our astonishing defense. Making the goal and scoring are important but if you can't stop the other team from scoring you rarely are able to win."

The team settled down but most of them still held their hands up for fives as I walked passed to sit with the Bashes. I sat between them as Coach stood up.

"Alright it was a good game and great playing by all. You showed everyone we're not a team to mess with." The team cheered and Orion held up his hand. "Settle, don't get too cocky to with this win, our game with the Sharks is coming up and you know how hard it is to beat them. For tonight relax enjoy your well deserved win and keep the noise down." Orion sat back down and Charlie ran through his checklist again. When he finished the lights went out and the bus got quiet.

"Hun you're shaking, what's wrong?" Fulton asked pulling me to lean against him.

"Hey," Dean protested. I patted my leg and he lay down the best he could with his knees bent and head in my lap.

"Lizzy?" Fulton asked.

"Ran into a jerk." I answered threading my hand through Dean's damp hair pausing every now and then to work out a tangle.

"Lizzy, it's hard to keep the guys quiet for long after a win unless..." Charlie started.

"I got it; get the driver to turn the radio on low." I said.

Fulton passed along the message that 102.9 was a good station that played soft songs of any genre around this time of night. Shortly the radio was turned on and my favorite song was on. Connie and Guy both prodded me to sing louder and I couldn't help myself but comply. I kept my eyes on Dean the entire time and although I was mainly singing for the team I tried to put passion into it just for him. Occasionally Guy's voice would join in and sometimes Julie would as well. Fulton began running his hand down my arm and I knew he was trying to calm me down and all things together it was working. When the bus came to a stop outside the dorm I think everyone but me and Guy were asleep. I stopped singing and prodded Dean up a few times. "Team it's time to get up for about ten minutes." I said not bothering to keep my voice low.

"But sleep is so good." Russ complained.

"Not on my bus kids." The driver said flipping on the lights.

"Aw man..." I heard several guys complain. Dean stood and helped me up then Fulton stood, as did the rest of the team.

_

* * *

Let me know what you think._


	39. I've Got It, You Want It

_I know take forever why don't you. Nevertheless, it's here now and the next one...well I won't make any promises. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I don't own it_.

**Chapter 39: I've Got It, You Want It.**

* * *

The next morning I picked up my cell phone and called Nat. "Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Mr. Reed?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked.

"It's Lizzy."

"Hey kiddo, what can I do for you?"

"Although I love talking to you is Nat around?"

"Yeah sure one minute." I heard some fumbling in the background and then Nat was on the line.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Liz, what can I do for you?"

"Well I um... I met Mrs. Portman the other day and well it umm... It...it got me thinking that maybe... Maybe..."

"Lizzy..." she prodded gently.

"She made me realize that I didn't ever spend enough time with the one who gave me so much when I was little without asking for anything in return."

"Lizzy, honey, that was my job I didn't need anything in return."

"I still feel like..."

"You really miss Becky don't you."

"Kinda, you've been the only real mom I've ever had and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I came over and spent the afternoon with you. I can understand if you're busy or something, I was just hoping..."

"Lizzy, it would be great if you could come over. I love spending time with you. I'm having a friend of mine come over this afternoon and it would add to our fun if you could come."

"Nat, I don't have to...I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Liz, listen to me I want you to come over. I'd love to have you here."

"Thanks Nat."

"What time will you be here?"

"Ten till two?"

"That will work, be ready to have fun."

"Will do." At breakfast later that day I kept an eye on what Goldberg was eating. He was doing pretty well until Connie got full.

"Anyone want this waffle, I'm stuffed," Connie said. Goldberg looked at it then at me. I shook my head ever so slightly and he turned it down when it was offered to him. "Goldberg?"

"No thanks," he said.

"You sure? You've never turned down free food before," Fulton put in.

"I'm just not that hungry this morning," Goldberg said.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Where you going?" Fulton asked.

"That way," I said nodding to the doors.

"Why?"

"Because we can. Let's go." Goldberg and I trained and skated for a few hours finishing around 12:30. I took a very quick shower, left a note on my dry erase board where I was going, and drove out to Stillwater. When I got out there I knocked on the door before walking in. "NAT?" I called.

"In the living room dear," she answered. I walked in and saw a red head with deep chocolaty brown eyes sitting on the couch next to Nat.

"Star this is the girl I was telling you about. Star meet Elizabeth Jacobs, Lizzy this is a girlfriend of mine and co-worker Bethany Fisher." Nat introduced us. Bethany stood up and I could tell she was a few inches taller than me, perhaps 5' 7, in her late teens early 20's at the most. She was pretty curvy, had long legs encased in black jeans that really fit her. If Fulton had been there he would have said she was beautiful, but I thought she was pretty normal. Then again she hadn't spoken so I couldn't tell her personality yet.

"It's nice to meet you Natalie has told me so much about you," Bethany said sticking her hand out to shake. I shook her hand and noticed that she had soft hands, short nails that were slightly jagged, had a layer of dirt underneath, and realized she wasn't so much of a girly girl. Her voice had an accent to it but I couldn't tell where she was from.

"You too, most people call me Lizzy," I said letting go of her hand and sitting down on the couch. "So Bethany I've heard your accent before but it has escaped me as of where. You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope, I'm a Chicago native."

"Kick in the butt," I groaned. "My boyfriend is from Chicago I should be so ashamed that I didn't recognize it."

"It's alright happens all the time. By the way call me Star, it's the only way my dad differentiates between me and my grandmother," she said.

"How do you know Nat?" I asked.

"She's my boss's secretary," Nat answered.

"Working so I can pay for my schooling. I'm hoping I can get a bachelor's."

"What subject?"

"Teaching; elementary school. Little kids have always been my favorite to work with," Star said. "I didn't really have the money to go at first but with some help from Nat and my two jobs I don't worry about much any more except when my boyfriend is coming home from Detroit."

"He must be something special," I answered.

"Yeah, I think I'm really in love with him. He plays hockey in Detroit," Star answered.

"It hurts doesn't it? My brother plays center for the Redwings... I miss him when he can't come home."

"Yeah, I love him so much but he loves playing and I can't take it from him by trying to keep him here."

"He should have this weekend off though right? I mean my brother is coming to my game Friday night surely your boyfriend could come see you." I said. Star glanced at Nat but shrugged.

"I can try to see if he'll make it."

"I could call my brother see if he could talk your boyfriend into coming to see you."

"Don't worry about it...I'll talk to him tonight and see what he's got planned," she said. "How do you know Natalie?"

"Please Star I've told you...it's Nat," Nat answered.

"Right sorry."

"Anyway she's my son's best friend and my goddaughter. I was best friends with her mother."

"Was?" Star asked.

"Yeah, my mom died when I was a baby; less than ten minutes after I was born. My step-mom didn't really like me or step up to be my mom so Nat did," I said trying to hold back tears. Nat slid over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'll go get some more chips," Star said softly.

"Honey it's alright," Nat said stroking my hair, "Calm down baby, Becky wouldn't want you to be this upset. Come on you're a lucky young lady. You've got friends and family that love you, a cousin that will support you till this world comes to an end, Fult will probably kill for you if you asked him to, and Dean loves you more than life itself. I will always be here for you."

"I'm sor..."

"Don't apologize sweetheart, it's alright to miss your momma. She was a wonderful woman and I know you're not the only one. I know when Becky was pregnant with you and found out she was having a girl she wondered what you'd be like and hoped you'd turn out perfect."

"Did I? Turn out like she wanted?" I asked looking up.

"Yeah, a bit more rough and tumble than she would have liked and your quick temper would have gotten to her but she'd love you anyway because you're her little girl." Nat answered wiping my tears away.

**Somewhere in a not so far off realm**  
"Becky?" Antonio asked.

"She's perfect, absolutely perfect and she doesn't believe it. That just breaks my heart," Becky answered with tears in her eyes.

"I know darlin' but she's always been like that. Up until now though..."

"How could she? She destroyed my baby," Becky asked looking up at her one time father-in-law.

"I know honey, but she'll be alright. She's strong and she's got good people around her."

"Sometimes I wish he hadn't remarried. At least not so soon and definitely not her."

"Lizzy will be fine, just watch over her and everything will work out in the end."

"You're newer at this than I am how do you know that?"

"Because I'm a father and a grandfather I know these things. Just wait," Antonio answered.

**Back on Earth**  
I looked around the room and sighed seeing Star in the doorway with a bag of chips. "So Star I know I shouldn't ask this but...How old are you exactly?"

"25, my birthday's in a couple of months," Star answered coming back over and sitting down again.

"What's your boyfriend like?"

"He's a nice guy. He's got a handful of siblings; he absolutely loves his baby sister though. It reminds me of my best friend Alyssa and her little brother. They're both pretty lucky their siblings love them that much."

"Oh..." I bit my lip and looked away. "So do you have any siblings?"

"A little brother. He's only 21 and has deemed it his right to protect me, pain in the butt sometimes." Star smirked.

"Be glad he's younger and isn't as threatening."

"You've got an older brother right?"

"Four. Sometimes it seems like six. I swear they'll die of overstressing before any of them turn 30. Either that or they'll go grey. Charlie and Fulton are my two surrogate brothers. Charlie's my cousin and Fulton's my best friend but sometimes they act more like brothers. But I guess that's the way it goes when you're the only girl," I answered. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about just about everything and I think the only thing I didn't learn about her boyfriend was his name. I'd bring it up occasionally but they'd both shrug it off and change the subject. Star also talked about Lissy a lot. Apparently they were best friends in high school although they drifted away when Star moved to Minnesota. We watched a couple movies and Jim took us to dinner before I had to get back to school.

"Thanks for today Nat; you really did make me feel better."

"Sure thing doll, oh and speaking of feeling better Matt wanted me to give this to you about a week ago," she said handing me an eight by ten envelope. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks again, it was nice meeting you Star. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Absolutely," Star said. Once I got back to school I plopped down on Fulton's bed finding the room empty. I opened the envelope and flipped through the pictures laughing at a few of them.

"I love my brothers," I muttered.

"Why? Besides the obvious of course," Fulton asked leaning over me.

"Blackmail is great," I answered.

"Are they that bad?"

"For you? No, but for someone like Charlie and Adam people will seriously question their sexuality."

"Where were you today? Coach was pretty angry you didn't show up to the Varsity game."

"How long have you known we had to go to this game?"

"Two p.m. today. Coach came around and told us we were expected to show."

"I haven't been on campus since 1:15; if you had looked at my door you would have known that and where I went."

"It said Stillwater but where? You could have gone to your brother's place and cooled off or something."

"Dean suggested I spend the day with your mom and since I had the time I thought I'd do it today."

"Did you have fun?" Fulton asked lying down beside me.

I slid the pictures back into the envelope and rolled over on my side looking at him. "It was a lot of fun, she also cheered me up."

"Because you keep thinking about Becky?"

"Dean told you?"

"Yeah, we're best friends Lizzy; it's hard for him to keep secrets from me and I from him. I try to stay away from subjects I know you don't want me to know about but this was something he told me because he thought I needed to know since you were kinda sad lately."

"Fulton, do you know your mom's friend Bethany Fisher?"

"Yeah I know her, why?"

"We hung out with her today and every time I asked what her boyfriend's name was she'd change the subject."

"It's Matt; just leave it at that Lizzy," he told me. I nodded and sighed. I didn't want to drop it but I knew it'd make Fulton angry if I didn't. Then the door opened. Fulton and I both looked up to see Dean standing there.

"Hey babe, Fult...did it help?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know what's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sunday, the sixth," Dean said.

"Ah...homework, Civics and English Lit homework. I still haven't done them yet and try to figure out why Varsity's been quiet on the pranks." I said.

"Maybe they're waiting till Monday to pull it so they can guarantee they'll hit everyone," Fulton said.

"Maybe," I said. When I woke up I saw that I had fallen asleep next to Fulton on his bed and Dean had just come through the doorway in just a towel. _*Must mean it was still early if he chanced walking down here from the shower in just a towel.*_ I lay completely still until he had finished getting dressed. He sat down on his bed and looked at us before looking at the clock. I looked at it as well and saw it was almost 6 am. _*Wow still early.*_ The squeaking of springs made me look at Dean again and I saw him lying back on his bed. I carefully climbed out of bed and crept across to Dean. I hovered over him running my hand through his still damp hair. His eyes fluttered open and he pulled me into his lap.

"Morning," he said softly.

"He's my best friend baby, I can't always ignore him and neither can you."

"I know but...sometimes I wish we were that close."

"Close enough that had we not been dating anyone who had seen us together just sleeping they wouldn't think something was going on?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment and then he smiled. "Took me a second to figure out what you just said but yes that's what I mean."

"You know I'd never leave you for him," I whispered.

"I know but..." he started.

"But nothing Dean. Fulton has been my best friend since I was in diapers if I liked him like I do you then I would have started dating him before you."

"Feelings can change."

"Maybe but right now I'm sticking with what works and the person I do care about."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you big, loveable, teddy bear named Goose. You're so goofy sometimes," I said smirking.

"Goofy?" he asked. "I'll show you goofy." He grinned and pulled me against him kissing me. I thought he was going to flip me over but instead he tangled his hand in my hair and kept me close to him.

"You know it's one thing to wake up to my best friends cuddled in bed together but it's a complete other to wake up to them making out and his hand wandering into dangerous territory." Fulton said breaking us apart and causing Dean's hand to shoot back up to my waist. I pulled back away from Dean and looked over a Fulton who was slightly glaring at me.

"Morning Fulton," I yawned.

"Morning," he answered. "Been doing that long?"

"A little after six," Dean said.

"You've been going at it for nearly an hour?" Fulton asked astonished.

"I guess," Dean said.

"Something wrong Fult?" I asked.

"No...Well I don't know," he answered.

"Fulton, are you lonely?" Dean asked.

"No," Fulton snapped.

"Wait Fult, that's a good question it just came out wrong. I think he honestly meant that as a question and not as the taunt it sounded like." I said.

"Why are you asking?" Fulton asked.

"Because I think you want what Dean and I have you just don't know how to get it. That's what Dean meant," I said.

"Yeah until you guys start fighting then it doesn't make it seem worth it," Fulton said. I stood up and walked over to sit next to Fulton.

"We don't fight all the time," I said. Fulton gave me a disbelieving look and I sighed. "Come on Fult you know what I want in a guy, Dean knows it to even if he doesn't always acknowledge it. According to Connie and Adam none of Dean's relationships have ever lasted more than a month. Some habits take longer to die and that makes me angry sometimes. Most of this stuff is new to him." I looked at Dean and saw him looking at Fulton. The room was silent for a bit and then Fulton rolled his eyes.

"Fult...I'm crappy at all this but I know sometimes I piss Lizzy off because all the girls I've ever dealt with are high maintenance prissy girls who tell me what they want all the time. Lizzy doesn't always do that and sometimes I'm left guessing," Dean added.

"I hardly doubt you'd ever do something to make a girl mad at you. You're sweet and sensitive to an extent but you still have enough of that bad boy charm that makes a girl want you. Especially a lot of these preppy girls. You know the right things to say to make a girl smile even when no one else does. And you can do it with others and not just me. Connie and Julie told me that as well," I assured him.

"Then why doesn't Alyssa like me?" he muttered.

"Alyssa who?" I asked.

"Alyssa Calloway, she's in my science class and your art class," he said getting a real dreamy look on his face. I cocked an eyebrow at Dean who smirked. I knew I had to do something and couldn't let my best friend pine for a girl who didn't return his feelings and if she did I was going to make sure they got together.

"Sounds like I know this Alyssa," I said.

"She is best friends with Emma Benson. They've been in the same classes since kindergarten when they met because of alphabetical order."

"Yeah, I know her. I met her about a week ago when Dean was acting like a pig."

"Right, I think she said something along those lines."

"Fult, how do you know she doesn't like you?"

"I um..." Fulton said.

"Have you even asked her?" Dean asked. Fulton shook his head. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast. We'll worry about Aly later."

"In case you haven't noticed Fulton and I aren't dressed yet," I said. Dean looked confused so I looked down. "Oh...yesterday's clothes." Dean smirked and grabbed a shirt off his floor. He threw it at me; I caught it, and left to get dressed.

_

* * *

Well there you have it hit the button in the center to tell me what you think. _


	40. Not Having a Favorite Brother?

_I know take forever and for that I apologize. Nevertheless, it's here now and the next one...well I won't make any promises. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I don't own it you know that_.

**Chapter 40: Not Having a Favorite Brother?**

* * *

"Hey where'd you get that shirt?" Luis asked when I came out of my room.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think I've seen it before but I can't remember where."

"It's Fulton's." Guy said.

"Is it really?" Luis asked.

"Well it was on his and Dean's floor so I suppose it belongs to one of them." I said.

"Portman won't mind if it's Fulton's?" Luis asked.

"He's the one that gave it to me." I said. "But as long as it doesn't belong to Dwayne he doesn't really care what I wear."

"Someone say my name?" A voice asked as I was picked up and held in the air.

"Put me down." I squealed.

"She just squealed. I didn't think she knew how to." Averman said.

"Don't have a cow." Fulton said as I was put down. "Isn't that my shirt?" He asked moving around me. I nodded and was picked up again. This time when I was put down the person didn't move their arms or speak. I looked down but couldn't tell who was holding me.

"How 'bout you let me go?" I asked as Julie, Connie, Adam, Goldberg, Kenny, and Russ joined us in the hallway. I figured it could only be Dwayne, Dean, or Charlie. "Look, if you ain't Dean, or Charlie, you really need to let go." When the person didn't move I sighed. "Dean gets jealous easily and he rarely hesitates to knock out a guy for touching his girl."

"And if it isn't a guy?" Fulton asked.

"If it's a girl I'd be a little freaked out." I said. Just then I was thrown over a shoulder and knew it was a guy. "Just because I'm the smallest on the team doesn't mean everyone has the right to pick me up." I pouted as he carried me away. The last thing I saw before we turned the corner was Dean coming out of his room.

**Fulton's PoV**  
"Where are they taking Lizzy?" Portman asked when he reached our group.

"Don't know, he didn't say."

"Baseball initiation. We do it every year for our new players. They have to try and beat the veterans at video games to decide how we treat him or in this case her." Bash said. He sighed. "I know it's not always fair but...It's tradition. If they beat eight or more you're accepted on the team with no hassling. Beat seven and there's a small amount of hassling. Only beat six or less and you start out as the lowest ranking member on the team."

"What happens if she beats all 15 of you?" Guy asked.

"All 15, which includes our relief players and trainers, that's never happened. The record is 13, and he's crowned video game master which gives them the same rights as the captain." Bash said.

"Well whoever it is should be ready to give up that title." I said.

"Why?"

"Because it won't take long for Lizzy to beat all of you. During break Matt held a video game competition and it only took Lizzy three hours to kick all of our butts. Matt's trained her well in video games. She's been kicking our butts since she was seven." Connie said.

"What games do you play?"

"Area 51, Point Blank, Army Men 3D, Bowling, Need for Speed, and Mortal Combat. Brick's dad bought him a Play Station when it came out."

"Well that won't take long, like Connie said. Those are all her favorite games." Charlie said.

"She not good at any game?" Bastian asked.

"No way, that'd give you an unfair advantage over her." I said.

"Come on team, breakfast." Charlie said. At lunchtime Lizzy was sitting at our table working on homework and eating at the same time.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
This morning I was kidnapped by Jim and taken to the Varsity dorms for their traditional baseball initiation. As it turned out their initiation was my favorite type video games. Max laid down the rules and when Bastian entered the games started. All I had to do was beat eight people and I'd be completely accepted on the team. As long as they didn't pull out _Cool Boarders, Monopoly, _or _Life_ I'd be fine. Halfway through my winning streak I realized they were playing all my favorite games. Turns out it only took me until lunch to beat them all. I had a little trouble beating Doug, who had been reigning champ and played _Mortal Combat_, because I was a little rusty on the game but he went down eventually. When I finally beat him I was crowned new video game master which according to Alex, our trainer, granted me the same privileges as our team captain who, at the moment, was Max. When I left they were setting up a game of poker which I knew was my downfall. I was also very hungry and decided I needed to finish my homework.

"Hey Lizzy," Fulton said drawing me out of my thoughts on my almost completed English Literature homework.

"Hey bud," I answered as almost all of the team sat down. "Where are the other three?" I asked noticing Adam, Connie, and Guy were gone.

"Connie and Guy went out for lunch and Adam's brother is back in town so he had to go home for a bit. So how'd the initiation go?" Charlie asked.

"I kicked butt like usual." I answered still stoked from my win.

"You kicked all their butts?"

"Yup and it only took me four hours to do it."

"Sounds like a toast is in order." Dean said lifting his carton of milk. "Here's to Lizzy, the new baseball video game master; who has yet to beat me." He added as they drank in my honor.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"It sure sounds like one to me." Julie added.

"Even _if_ it was a challenge, I'm not saying that it is, you couldn't be me." Although it sounded like a taunt, growing up with Fulton made it easy to detect a playful tone in his voice.

"You want to bet on that?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Port...you may not want to do this," Fulton warned. I smirked as Dean turned to him.

"Stay out of this Fulton." Dean answered.

"Let him bet Fulton, it's his fault when he loses." I said.

"Alright but don't say you weren't warned." Fulton said giving one last warning.

"So what's your bet?" Julie asked.

"If I win you have to do my math homework for two weeks and you can't say a word to Jeff about what we did your first night here or what we did over break." Dean said looking at me and smirking.

"Alright but if I win you have to let me borrow your Morgan Park jersey for two weeks and you have to give me back my Linkin Park CD that you borrowed four weeks ago but never returned."

"That's your CD? Fulton said it was his." I reached over and smacked Fulton on the arm.

"You know darn well that's mine. Ben bought it for me because Seth is the only one who can stand me listening to country music."

"Sorry, I really thought that one was mine." Fulton said.

"I guess you're forgiven, anyway back to this bet, what game are we playing?" I asked.

"Need for Speed." Dean answered.

"Which one?"

"Hot pursuit is the only one Dwayne has."

"Prepare to lose." I smirked.

"We have a deal?" Dean asked sticking his hand out.

"Deal, I'm gonna love sleeping in your jersey." Dean shrugged and after we finished lunch, and in my case my English Literature homework, we trooped to Dwayne's room to play. The basic challenge was the first one to cross the finish line without getting arrested by the cops wins after two laps. Ten minutes later Dean was sulking and my ego had been sufficiently stoked for the day. "Oh...should I have let you win?" I asked.

"You won fair and square, my ego will heal babe." He said slightly angry. I bit my lip and left the room standing in hallway trying to calm my temper. "I'm sorry for saying it like that."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have taunted you." He pouted a bit more and I sighed. "Did I ever tell you how bad your pouting make me want to kiss you to get you to smile?"

"No, you can try though. I'm not sure it'll work though." He answered tickling my sides.

"Dean stop, that tickles." I said giggling.

"It's supposed to baby." He answered. To try and still his hands I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips. "I think I like my consolation prize." He said kissing me back.

"I'm glad, but you still have to fulfill your end of the bet." I said.

"Alright come on." He sighed. "You know if you really just wanted to sleep in my jersey you should have just asked."

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked as he searched his room for the jersey. When he found it he tossed it at me and I caught it before it hit me in the face. "And the CD?" He ran through a mental list I'm guessing because he kept muttering half phrases until he pulled it out from under Fulton's science notebook. I took the CD and jersey and put it on top of the desk near the door. After checking to make sure the door was shut I faced him and ran my hands up his chest. I gave him a shy smile and stretched up to kiss his cheek before sinking back to my flat footed stance.

Dean smiled and dipped his head to kiss me. As his tongue slid along the seam of my lips to gain entry he maneuvered us so I was lying under him on his bed. He pulled away and kissed my cheek, then jaw, then down my throat. I smiled as he ran his hands across my stomach but went no higher than the bottom of my ribs.

"Considerate much?" I asked. He left a hickey on my collar bone and smirked.

"But still more daring than most." He answered looking into my eyes. I reached up and played with his hair biting my lip. It was then that it struck me how much I had fallen for this enforcer. "Mav, I know I don't say it often but when I do I truly mean it."

"Say what Dean?" I asked.

"I love you." I smiled hearing what I was glad to hear from him.

"I love you too." I answered.

"Wow...I think that is the first time you've ever said just those four words to me."

"That doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know it's just a bit astonishing." Then it sank in that I still have Civics to do. That ruined my mood. "What's wrong baby?"

"I've still got to do my Civics homework."

"Do it tomorrow." He muttered kissing my jaw.

"It's due tomorrow." I answered trying to ignore the feelings and emotions he was stirring inside of me.

"Is it math homework?"

"Nope Civics."

"Then do it in math."

"I can't."

"Fine." He sighed then let me up. I smiled sheepishly and kissed him.

"I'm sorry but when I'm done I'm all yours." He rolled his eyes and shooed me away. Halfway through my homework I felt lips on my neck. "Dean, I'm not done yet."

"Come on just one little break." He pouted. I didn't turn around but I did put my pencil down. I knew if I turned around I would give in to his pouting. If I gave in I would never get my homework done.

"No, the sooner I get this done the sooner I won't have to worry about it."

"Please..."

"Dean..."

"Come on all I'm asking for is 10 minutes."

"Dean please..." He continued to try and distract me as I tried to resist. Finally I got fed up and stood. "Dean I said no, and that means you'll have to wait until I finish this homework." I gathered my books and walked down to Guy's room. "Hey can I work in here?" I asked.

"Sure." Guy and Averman said looking up. I shut and locked the door and dropped down on Guy's bed.

"Hey Lizzy-gator what's wrong?" Averman asked. It was odd that he was asking what was wrong I know normally he just cracks jokes but I think he sensed something may have definitely been different.

"I just want to finish my homework in peace without him trying to distract me." I answered.

"Portman." They both muttered. It was silent for quite a while until there was a knock on the door.

"Guy?" Connie called. "Guy why is the door locked?" I jumped off the bed and sprinted to pull the door open.

"It's my fault Connie." I said watching her narrow her gaze to a glare and cross her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing in here with the door locked?" She snapped.

I looked over at Guy and saw his eyes widen slightly. "Who are you and what have you done with Connie?" I asked in disbelief as she continued to stare at me.

"You didn't answer my question." Connie spat.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." I told her.

"You're locked in a bedroom with my boyfriend, that's what I did with Connie." She spat.

"Remember what I told you when Dean and I started getting serious and I found out you were finally with Guy and Julie was dating Scooter? In case you don't remember I told you that Scooter will never be anything more than a friend and Guy and I have very little in common. Not to mention he's too scared of Dean to do anything."

"But you're not." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Um...Uh I..." Connie stuttered. I took that to mean it was Averman standing behind me.

"Obviously we wouldn't do anything with Averman in the room either so just chill out Cons." I said. "I don't want your man."

"There's always that chance you know?"

"Yeah I got it."

"So what exactly were you doing?"

"Personally I was doing Civics homework." I said.

"Why was the door locked then?" Her tone was now more curious than accusatory.

"Because my boyfriend can prove very distracting to a 4.2 GPA." I answered.

"There is no way you have a 4.2 GPA." Guy said.

"4.2371 I believe."

"Wow, no wonder you study so hard." Guy said.

"That and extra credit does wonders."

"Your GPA is higher than Julie's and I think she said she's in the top five." Connie told us.

"Was there something you wanted baby?" Guy asked.

"Well you answered my one question about why Portman is blaring his music." She paused and we could all hear the faint thumping of Metallica. "So I guess the only thing I want to know now is are you guys hungry? Dinner's in ten minutes."

"Thanks Cons."

"Sure."

After dinner I finished my homework and helped Guy and Averman with theirs before going to my room. I plopped down in my computer chair and opened my laptop seeing an email from Ben. After reading it I was slightly confused. I noticed he was on so I sent him an IM.

**

* * *

MDcocoa69:** Hey your Email confused me.  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** How so?  
**MDcocoa69:** Just what I said I don't understand what you mean by Matt's not telling me the whole truth.  
**MDcocoa69:** The whole truth about what?  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** He asked me not to tell you baby. I've told you as much as I can.  
**MDcocoa69:** Bean, please what's my big brother not telling me?  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** I can't say but it's important and he will tell you, just give him time.  
**MDcocoa69:** Please Ben  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** I can't Baby, I really think you oughta know but he told us not to tell you just yet.  
**MDcocoa69:** Us? What's that supposed to mean?  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** It means that you're the only one who doesn't know right now.  
**MDcocoa69:** So Fulton, Charlie, Aunt Cass, and the rest of my family knows but I don't? That includes you, Chris, Seth, and Dad.  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** Yes and Nat and Gordon know too.

* * *

That's when I felt kisses along my neck and hands at my waist. "Are you done with your homework now?" Dean asked.

"Yes just give me one minute and I will make out with you." I answered.

**

* * *

MDcocoa69:** So he doesn't trust me now is that it?  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** He trusts you he just has to make sure the timing's right baby.  
**MDcocoa69:** Yeah sure whatever. I love and trust you Ben. Goodnight.  
**JaminZ81fiddle:** Love you too baby, night.

* * *

I shut the IM and my computer and then cuddled with Dean on my bed. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I answered kissing him hard.

"Baby I love your passion but you're upset about something." He said laying me on my back and hovering over me.

"What was your first clue?" I asked.

"It was a little odd you told Ben you trusted him."

"That's it?"

"No there's also the fact that you've never put this much passion into it. I love it I really do but I know you're upset about something I've known you long enough to know that."

"Oh...You're too smart sometimes."

"So are you gonna tell me about it?"

"It'll kill the moment." I warned.

"So let it." Dean answered.

"It's Matt again."

"What now?"

"I got an email from Ben that said Matt's hiding something from me and that everyone in my entire family knows, including Nat, Fulton, Jim, my aunt, Charlie, and hell even Bombay knows."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No and that bugs me. What bugs me more is that he's not telling me, he's my favorite brother because he's never lied to me or talked down to me or purposely hurt me. I could always trust Matt to do what's right even when he doesn't want to but now it makes me wonder if my favorite brother should have been Ben. We never talk much but now I feel like he knows me better than anyone else."

"Maybe you should consider not having a favorite brother."

"Maybe." I answered. For the rest of the night we walked a couple of movies eventually falling asleep on my bed.

_

* * *

Well there you have it hit the button in the center to tell me what you think. _


	41. Competition

_**Well this took a while but here it is. One in which Varsity pulls a prank and Lizzy worries. So without further ado...**_

**Chapter 41: Competition **

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was five a.m. I leaned over the edge of the bed and grabbed my zip up hoodie. I pulled my arms through the sleeves backwards and tried to shake the sleep from my brain. When I was about as awake as I could get I slowly pulled myself from Dean's grip and then got dressed in my favorite pair of work out clothes. I checked around my room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and then leaned down to gently kiss Dean. I stood up and left the room making my way down to Goldberg's room after making sure I left a note on my dry-erase board.

"Goldie...Goldie...Goldberg." I called through the door. When I didn't get an answer I knocked a few times.

"Are you normally up this early?" Goldberg asked yawning after he had opened his door.

"Of course not but I'm sure we'll both get used to it." I answered. After spending an hour coming up with a workout routine and schedule we worked out for a bit. I headed for the locker rooms and showered before heading to breakfast. I noticed that most of the team ate like normal kids but a few of them were really chowing down and a few others were healthier about their choices.

Classes passed by slowly and soon it was time for lunch. "Where were you this morning?" Dean asked as we sat down to lunch.

"I went for a walk." I answered.

"Oh...I just woke up and you were gone. Then I didn't see you till breakfast and I thought..."

"Sorry, my walk kinda turned into a run and then I had to shower in the girl's locker room...I'm sorry?"

"No, it's fine, just a little odd." Dean shrugged and let it go.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives." Our psychology teacher said as the late bell rang. I glanced at Luis and Russ but they seemed as confused as I did. "For the past week we've been talking about psychology that deals with marriage and building a family. Today is the day we put that psychology to use and take it a few steps farther. I will pair each of you up and decide a few things for you. What you do with your situation is yours to decide." He said.

"As the number of males is greater than the number of females by three we will have one same sex couple and one single parent." There were jeers and boos around the room. "Settle down, I know it may seem like I'm doing this to hurt you but I'm not. This project is worth fifty percent of your grade. If you refuse to do this or if you don't do it you will more than likely fail this class."

He went into more detail about this project and I hoped he would put me with Russ or the baseball team's other trainer Sam Mathers. Sam was a sophomore as well and the team had given him the nickname Yogi. I knew that Sam or Russ wouldn't cause much of a problem with Dean but knowing my luck I'd get paired with Luis who Dean would be hard pressed to accept.

I was then hit with a thought and raised my hand to ask it. Mr. Stewart gave me a look and I said, "How long is this project supposed to last?"

"Seven weeks." He answered.

"Seven weeks?" I asked.

"Is there an echo in this room?" A few guys laughed. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Er...No sir." I answered. This could be a huge problem. He went back to pairing people up and the next time I looked up he was standing between two members of the wrestling team. I'm talking about big buff guys who were known for being the straightest guys in the school along with Luis, Dean, and Fulton. They were major flirts, both seniors, and I believe one had a girlfriend in my Civics class. They looked at each other then swallowed probably knowing what was coming.

"Mr. James, Mr. King the two of you are probably the two most mature young men in my class." Mr. Stewart said. "The two of you are paired together for this assignment and trust me this will affect your eligibility to graduate if you don't." They sighed and nodded. He gave them their assignment and then made his way over to me. I looked around the room and noticed the only guys left were Luis, Russ, a kid named Mike who was a senior, and two musicians. Sam had been paired with a girl whose name I didn't know but that he seemed to like.

"Ah Ms. Jacobs...now who did I put you with again...? Oh that's right you're with..." He said.

"Luis? How did you end up with him?" Kenny asked loudly later in study hall the next period.

"How'd you end up with whom and for what?" Dean asked as the room got silent.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my nails. "Luis and I are paired together for our psych project." I said.

"Can't you ask him to change your partner?" He asked.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend and I know she's off limits. I have never made a move on one of your girlfriends until she was an ex which was the case when Kay-see and I went out. Not to mention she's solely devoted to you and would deck me if I tried anything serious with her. I don't like her like that not to mention there's this really cute girl in my art class..." Luis said his face turning slightly red as he finished.

"Luis has a crush." Dean taunted.

"Do not." Luis answered quickly. Charlie raised his eyebrows in disbelief and Luis sighed. "I don't it's just a general admiration. You should see her work it's amazing."

"She got a name?" Julie asked.

"Maryanne Sanders." Luis answered almost automatically.

"They call her Anna and if you hurt her or use her as your next fling I swear I will hang you from your skate laces and use you as a piñata so all they'll find of you will be a broken hockey stick and your skates hanging from the rafters over the ice rink." I said.

"Look I'm serious about this...I'm not gonna hurt her, not this one." Luis said.

"You're defending her pretty quick." Kenny said.

"Anna is my friend and if you hurt her I will hurt you."

"Grandpa Jacobs had a saying that roughly translated means you mess with my friend I'll mess you up." Charlie said.

"I would defend of all of you at the drop of a hat; I would for all my friends."

"Really?" Russ asked.

"Absolutely. Like Charlie said you mess with my friends I'll get you back worse. But if you're certain this one is different then I will stand back just remember my warning. Now Dean...Mr. Stewart says that if I don't do this the way it was assigned then I'm gonna fail the class. Do you know what that will do to a 4.2 GPA?" I asked.

"You have a 4.2 GPA?" Julie asked.

"4.2371," Connie, Guy, and Averman answered. I blushed.

"Wow, why so high?" Russ asked.

"Competition."

"With who?"

"My brothers. It's...My dad can tell you anything about them hell, about Charlie or Fulton as well but if you ask him one thing about me he won't be able to tell you."

"Yeah right." Julie says rolling her eyes.

"You don't believe me. It's true. Ask him...what was the color of the car Chris backed into in his first wreck. He'd tell you at the drop of a hat. Ask him the score at Seth's first hockey game. Once again drop of a hat. Ask him when Matt lost his last baby tooth, almost every visible scar on Ben's body, which elementary school Matt went to, hell even the day Charlie was born and he'll tell you at the drop of a hat. You ask him a single question about his little girl and he can't tell you."

"Come on Lizzy, don't you think you're being overdramatic?" Fulton asked.

"No, you can ask my father what day Charlie was born and he'll tell you July 21, 1981. You ask him when I was born and he'll tell you June 15, 1980." I said looking down. "Did you know he's only remembered two of my birthdays? My 10th and my 13th. He only remembered I had turned 16 because he was writing a card to Fulton and then realized Fulton was younger than I was. I could drop off the face of the earth and my father wouldn't care. Hell I doubt he only knows I exist because of my big brothers."

"At least you have a dad." Averman muttered. I cringed and looked at my hands.

"I apologize Averman and to you too Charlie, it wasn't fair and I shouldn't have said it." I said.

"It's alright Lizzy." Charlie said rubbing the back of my hand.

"Yeah coming from a family of five kids sometimes seeming like seven it's got to be tough to remember everything." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess." I answered. When I looked around the table I saw Kenny shaking his head, Luis looking sympathetic, and Guy whispering to Connie rubbing her back. I cringed knowing I had terribly upset her. "God Connie I'm so sorry." I whispered. She gave me a weak smile but still looked a little down in the dumps. So I dropped the subject and turned back to Dean.

"So anyway this...project of yours," Dean said.

"Yes, yes this project. Well the entire class was split up boy/girl except for the fact that we have three more guys than girls. One...same sex couple and one single parent." I said.

"Who's the lucky single parent?" Kenny asked.

"He's a wealthy businessman who owns a newspaper in upper Minneapolis. He's got a 25 year old son who works at the docks on Lake Superior. Our lucky or as he said unlucky businessman has been widowed for the past 11 years and hasn't seen his son in six years since he got married."

"I'd think I'd like to be in that position." Dwayne said.

"Well you can ask Russ how it feels."

"That's you?" Julie said.

"Yeah lucky me." Russ muttered.

"Why don't you sound happy about it?" Fulton asked.

"Because knowing our teacher I won't be a lonely old businessman for much longer." Russ answered. That's when the bell rang. I looked at Dean as the room emptied and then filled up again. He had a contemplating look on his face.

"You know...I've met your dad and he doesn't strike me as one who doesn't care about you."

"I never said my dad doesn't love me I'm just saying he knows very little about me. You've seen the videos of my mom and you've met Matt, Chris, and Ben. You know how much they look like her."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well then did you know that every time I see them and then look in the mirror I wish I looked more like them?"

"Why would you wish something like that? You're beautiful just the way you are. You don't need blonde hair or green eyes to prove that."

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that good or bad Dad has always noticed what they've done. I guess I figure the more I look like my mom then my dad would realize he has more than four boys."

"Lizzy you know your dad loves you. And I'm sorry you can't see it but even if you don't look like your mom you act so much like her that sometimes it's a wonder how your dad can't see her in you."

"Yeah I guess but sometimes I wish I knew for certain that my dad wouldn't have to be reminded 16 times that he's supposed to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, that he's not gonna spend my birthday dressed in black mourning my mom's death, and I wish I knew that my dad remembers I have feelings and can't be paid off when he forgets something important. That's how I got my car. Three days before Fulton's birthday in August my dad was making out Fulton's birthday card. When he put 'Happy 16th birthday Fulton' on the card he remembered, 'Hey my little girl is older than Fulton crap I must have missed her birthday.'

"I walked into the room and he grabbed his keys saying 'Come on Lizzy we're going car shopping.' I asked him why and you know what he had the balls to tell me? He said 'Because you're 16 now and you deserve a car.' I stared at him for ten straight minutes until I barely choked 'I've been sixteen for a whole month you jerk'. He glared at me and then took me shopping for the Mustang, seat covers, and my TV."

"Lizzy..." Dean started.

"You know just once I would love to get embarrassed when my dad spouts off childhood stories to my boyfriend the first time they meet. I think my dad remembers less about me because he's spent so much time working to be away from Alicia."

"Lizzy don't you think I know how you feel? My dad is rarely at home and I never can talk to him when I call, the last time I heard him talk about my childhood was when he said 'congrats on the game son'." Dean said.

"Yeah and...I guess it could be worse. I could be an orphan in the care of my step-mom."

"So tell me more about this project."

"Alright...Well Luis and I have been married for 26 years and have two kids. Luis is a retired pro-hockey player that is now coaching college hockey and I'm a third grade school teacher. Our youngest is 17 and will be starting college in a few months. As daddy's little girl she'll be going to the school where he works. Our other child is 25 and is getting married soon. He works at a bar 20 minutes from our house. I'm also nine months pregnant but we don't want to know the sex."

"One boy, one girl, and one unknown?"

"Yup, Luis says Mr. Stewart will assign us a boy and I say it'll be a girl."

"Lizzy..." Dean paused seeming hesitant about what he wanted to say.

"Yes?" I prodded when he didn't continue.

"Do you like Luis?" he asked. I laughed for a bit at the notion of what he was suggesting. When I stopped I looked at him seriously.

"Dean, he's cute I'd be lying if I said he wasn't, but...well like he said I'm devoted to you and only you and as I said during that truth or dare game the only ones I could see myself dating on this team are Russ, Adam, and Tex."

"So this project...?"

"This project will only bring us closer _as friends_. Not to mention he likes Anna, which reminds me I have to talk to her and Alyssa."

"You're gonna set them up with Luis and Fulton?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I know Anna already likes Luis but I have to make sure Aly's not gonna break my best friend's heart." I answered.

"Portman, Jacobs don't make me write you up." I jumped and Dean dropped his arms.

"Damn." He muttered. "Do you really think she'll do that to him?"

"I don't know but if I talk to her I can find out."

"Just don't let Fulton know you're interfering."

"Yeah I got that." I answered sitting back in my chair and feeling his arm lying across the back of it brushing my shoulder.

That night at dinner the varsity team played their prank on us which involved showering the entire JV team in flour and chocolate syrup. Charlie, Fulton, and I, who happened to be in the lead, looked at each other and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Varsity strikes back." Charlie gritted out wiping the chocolate syrup out of his eyes.

"Lizzy what is so funny?" Dean asked finally looking at me.

"Chris played this exact prank on Matt right before Matt started high school. He was so angry because he had the perfect outfit on and he was going to be late to school now that he had to shower and find something else that looked good on him." I said laughing.

"Well we'll follow his actions and go shower." Kenny said taking a few steps back. Half the team went with him. Connie, Julie, and I looked at them then at Fulton, Charlie, and Dean who decided to stick with us.

"Just make sure you're out of there by 9 o'clock. It's our turn to shower tonight." Connie said.

"Yeah I'd hate to set the Velvet Hammer and ER on you boys." Julie added. Connie and I smirked as the guys swallowed and nodded. They left and the rest of us went and got dinner.

"Aw did our poor little duckies forget how to shower?" Andy taunted as we sat down.

"We're all Ducks ya Varsity goon." I snapped.

"Yeah in case you hadn't noticed last year Linda's petition went through and we won the bet." Charlie added.

"But that's what sets us apart; none of you are good enough to play Varsity." Andy answered.

"At least none of us had to buy our way on to the team; we all have pure talent." Connie answered.

"That and I'm playing Varsity come spring." I said.

"Varsity Hockey genius. You still look like an idiot covered in chocolate syrup and flour." Andy snapped.

"Hey Kyle." I said looking past Andy.

"Do I know you?" Kyle answered.

"No but you can tell Rick I say hi and that I miss him." I smiled knowing he was Riley's younger brother.

He gapped at me for a second before it sank in. "Jacobs...Jakie...Makes sense now." He said putting it all together. Andy looked around at us then shook his head.

"Let's go, we'll deal with these ducks later." He snapped.

"Ms. Jacobs what are you covered in?" An authoritative voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Dean Buckley standing there. I lifted a finger and ran it down the side of Fulton's face even though I knew what it was. I tasted my finger and shook my head.

"Tastes like flour and chocolate syrup sir." I answered.

"I guess the better question would be why are you covered in it?"

"Laws of Physics, sir." I said.

"Laws of Physics?" Dean Buckley asked.

"Yup more like Newton's first law of motion. The law of inertia. An object at rest will stay at rest until acted upon by an outside force. In this case the object, the buckets holding this mess, was at rest until acted upon, the door being pushed open, causing gravity to take effect, another one of Newton's laws and thereby shower the entire JV team."

"Uh...I'm glad you're learning something Ms. Jacobs. Do you have any idea of who set this up?"

"Well...no sir."

"Not even a guess?"

"Sure but that guess could incriminate the wrong person sir."

"Do any of you know?" The others shook their heads as well. "I suggest then that you go shower and stop getting this mess all over my mess hall floor."

"Er sir we would but that would mean that..." Charlie started.

"That would mean that we couldn't finish our delicious and nutritious dinner and I'm sure that a great man like yourself would not like to bear the brunt of Coach Orion's anger if six of his players showed up hungry when he decides to call practice at o'dark early tomorrow because you didn't let us finish our dinner." I said lightly when I knew Charlie would flounder.

"But if you really want us to go shower we can." Fulton added.

"Alright finish up here but then I want you to go shower. Not all at the same time granted but eventually."

"Thank you sir." Charlie said. When Dean Buckley walked away Charlie turned to me. "How do we get them back?"

"Let me sleep on it and I'll tell you at breakfast." I said. The rest just nodded and we got back to our dinner.

_**

* * *

Well there you have it. You know it's a lot harder than I thought it would be to do this. I like to write my stories out before putting them up. However that means writing them out twice. First on paper then again typing them up. I really wish there was any easier way to do it but a lot of the methods I know of are really expensive and I can't afford a tablet pc. My problems aside let me know what you think of the chapter by reviewing if you please. **_


	42. Lax Is Brown

_**I just realized that I now have six chapters typed but not put up so I thought I'd post this one. I hope you like it. **_

**Chapter 42: Lax Is Brown**

* * *

After working out with Goldberg on that Tuesday, I smirked when a prank Chris and Ben had played on Alicia came back to me. When I found Charlie he was talking to Adam at the breakfast table.

"Hey Lizzy," Adam said.

"Morning cuz," Charlie added.

"Morning guys," I said nodding to them both, "We'll play the prank tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Charlie asked.

"Because today we have to prepare today," I sighed shaking my head. "So far we've forked them and made them itch; now we're gonna clean them out."

"How?" Fulton asked.

"The varsity team likes brownies right?"

"Liz we used that last year."

"Not that one Charlie, this one's different. Well it is if it's the one I'm thinking of. The one that Chris and Ben got regrounded for?" Dwayne asked.

"The very same." I said.

"That one's gonna be good." Dwayne says.

"Guys, don't you think it's time to end this prank war." Julie asked hesitantly. I looked at her then at the varsity table where Scooter didn't look too hot.

"Is this messing with things between you and Scooter?" She shrugged but looked away. "Alright..." I searched my plan arsenal for a few moments before smiling. "I'll fix it Jules, I promise."

"If you can," she muttered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." She just shrugged. "Charlie do you think Aunt Casey would mind if we used her oven?"

"As long as nothing explodes, smells bad, causes great harm, or burns down the house she'll be fine."

"Good because I'll be over there after play practice."

"Ok."

"What exactly is the plan?" Kenny asked.

"Think about it. I'll make sure you know at lunch for now, now it's science time." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the mess hall. At lunch everyone looked at me as if expecting me to say something. I looked around and saw Varsity trying to look as if they weren't trying to eavesdrop. I ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled down the message. It was a really weird code that Charlie had taught us in sixth grade so we could pass notes without anyone understanding it. I passed it around and everyone started smirking. All it said when translated is 'Laxatives in brownies.' As Andy walked over I stood up and went to sit with the art girls. "Hey girls." I said sitting down.

"Hey Lizzy." They responded.

"What's your next prank?" Ellie asked.

"You'll just have to watch and see but I'll tell you this it'll have Varsity running for a few hours." I answered.

"Tell us more." Anna prodded.

"I can't but you'll see tomorrow." I said.

"Alright." Alyssa sighed. She glanced over my shoulder and then blushed looking away. I turned to see Fulton smirking.

"You like him." I said looking back at her.

"Do not." She snapped.

"He likes you too." Emma said.

"You think?" Alyssa asked.

"Lizzy you're his best friend what do you think?" Emma asked.

"I think it's highly likely he'll ask you out in the next two weeks." I answered.

"Lucky." Anna said.

"I could say the same for you and Luis." I smirked. Anna and Aly both blushed. "The only thing I'm gonna say to you Aly is if you break his heart, I don't care how you try to explain it, I will hurt you." Aly looked at me a little scared. "I don't mean to scare you, it's just that he's been my best friend since we were in diapers and with his dad being gone most of the time as a sports photographer, it's been hard on him and I don't like seeing him hurt."

"I'll try not to hurt him." She said. I nodded then a bell rang. "Class time then."

"I'll take you on, right here right now." Fulton said. I looked over to him and saw him a foot from Andy. I sighed and walked over to the pair.

"You won't take me on you'll leave it for this thug head here." Andy said motioning to Dean. "Or your wimpy friend." When Andy motioned to me Fulton's nostrils flared and I could tell Andy had gone too far.

"Listen here Jefferson..."

"Fulton let it go." I whispered sidling up next to him.

"Let it go?" Fulton choked out.

"Yes. I grew up with four big brothers. Each and every single one of them has picked on me and called me names. Jeff did the same to Dean. You know what my dad taught me. Sticks, stones, and fists may break my bones but words can just be brushed off and forgotten." I told him.

"Come on we have to get to class. He'll get his tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Lizzy..." Fulton started.

"Fulton, class, now." Charlie snapped. Fulton sighed and nodded.

"Arf arf." Andy taunted. Fulton turned but Dean gripped his arm and almost drug him out of the cafeteria.

"What provoked that?" I asked taking Fulton's hand and stroking the back of it.

"Andy was taunting us." Kenny answered. I looked around and then up at Fulton.

"Dude chill, he'll get his tomorrow when he's running to the bathroom every five minutes." I said. Fulton looked at me and then squeezed my hand before he threw his arm around my neck.

"How are you gonna fix things between the Cat-lady and Scooter?" Dean asked wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well that's easy I won't poison him." I said.

"Poison him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'll leave three of them unaffected and make sure he knows. I don't want to hurt Scooter especially after everything he's done for me. I want Varsity to suffer for what they've done to us but most of this stuff has fallen more heavily on Andy then anyone else." I said.

"Is the reason you don't like Andy the same as the reason you don't like Crystal?" Dwayne asked.

"You know the reason I don't like Crystal. Andy's never stolen anyone's girlfriend as far as I'm concerned. He just won't stop trying to get me into trouble. And for that he must be taken care of." I said.

"Makes sense." Dean said as Mr. Schroeder walked into the room. I nodded and math class went on. In History Charlie passed me a note that asked me the same thing that Dean had asked me earlier. I answered with the same that I told Dean and Dwayne.

"Jacobs answer the question." My history teacher snapped.

"Any chance you'll repeat it?" I asked.

"Nope you should be paying attention."

"March of 1877." I sighed.

"From where?" He asked.

"Kittery, Maine."

"Don't let it happen again or it'll be detention."

"Sorry sir."

Class went on and Charlie turned to me. "What happened in March of 1877?" I pointed to the board where it was written _'The U.S.S. Enterprise.'_

After making out with Dean during play practice I met Charlie at my car and then climbed inside. "Does your mom have the stuff we need?" I asked as I started the engine.

"We may have some brownie mix but more than likely not." Charlie said. I nodded and drove to the store where we got what we needed. When we got inside I looked around but could only find a hammer.

"Char, get a paper towel and crush about 15 of those in it." I told him. He finished about the time I started mixing the batter.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now you figure out what we make your mom for dinner to thank her for the use of her oven and because I know you're hungry."

I pulled out the brownie pan and poured the batter into it. When it was spread evenly I sprinkled our extra ingredient in to the pan leaving enough room on one end to have three brownies unaffected. I gently mixed it in until I couldn't see any of it and put it in the oven making sure I knew which end was plain. I set the timer and hopped up on an extra counter as Charlie made dinner. We talked for a while and then the timer went off. I hopped off the counter, pulled out the brownies, and set them on the stove top to cool. Aunt Casey came in right as Charlie was setting the table.

"Mmmm, something smells good." She called.

"Hi Mom." Charlie answered.

"Hi Aunt Casey." I called from where Charlie had delegated me to making mashed potatoes.

"Maybe I oughta go." I heard a male voice say. I looked over to the dining area at Charlie who was grinning.

"What's he doing here?" I snapped knowing that voice. Charlie looked back at me like I had just kicked his puppy. That was like a kick to the stomach.

"Hi kids what's for dinner?" Casey asked entering the kitchen.

"It's in the oven." I answered as Charlie added an extra plate to the table.

"You should stay Coach." Charlie said. I counted back from ten under my breath looking at the melting cheese.

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and Broccoli and cheese? What's the bad news? Ooo and brownies for desert? This must be terrible news."

"No bad news just a thank you."

"A five star meal from the likes of Charlie and no bad news?"

"Nope and the brownies are for Varsity. We've been playing a few mean pranks on them and now we want to be the bigger person and apologize." I said.

"Oh...well you're welcome. You'll be nice to Gordon tonight, for me please?"

"For you of course Aunt Casey." I sighed. I pulled out a knife and cut the brownies just the way I said I would. Charlie walked into the kitchen and shot me a pleading look. "I already said I'd be nice so stop looking like a beagle with a treat in front of its nose. But you know we could always try these out to see if they work."

"That isn't nice Liz." Charlie said.

"Fine, grab dinner so we can eat." I huffed taking the gravy and cheese and setting them on the table. Then I sat down at the table and looked at Gordon. "How's Cali?"

"It was ok but I really missed the snow." Gordon answered.

"And your job?"

"I actually resigned out there. I moved back here about four weeks ago. I'm working for a firm here who does a lot of pro-bono work. Your aunt's divorce is one of our cases."

"You requested it so you could get closer and have her for yourself when it's finalized." I said.

"Elizabeth." Aunt Casey snapped. I was suddenly filled with two emotions then. The first with remorse that I had angered my aunt and second a bit of pride filled me to know that someone would scold me using my full name. That had rarely happened before.

"I'm sorry." I whispered digging into my dinner and keeping my eyes downcast. Dinner passed slowly as Charlie and I didn't talk much. Aunt Casey kept the conversation flowing but it seemed a little forced. After dinner Charlie volunteered to do the dishes as I arranged the brownies on a paper plate giving the adults time to talk. "Are you sure we can't test them out?"

"Liz, don't. If your dad and Alicia got a divorce and Uncle Rob found someone that he liked and it made him happy would you try to ruin it?"

"I guess not."

"Then don't do it to my mom." I looked away until he handed me the plastic wrap. "I'm sorry for snapping Lizzy but she hasn't been this happy in a long time please, don't ruin it."

"Ok." I walked into the other room and Casey and Gordon both stopped talking. "Gordon I um...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said at dinner, it wasn't fair to you and I shouldn't have said it."

"You're forgiven." He answered. I nodded and grabbed my coat. "Aren't you staying a bit longer?"

"I wish I could but I have homework to do tonight. Thanks for dinner and the use of your oven Aunt Casey." I said grinning at her.

"Any time dear." Aunt Casey said. "Charlie...Are you sticking around or going back to school?"

"I got to get back too. Bye Mom, bye Coach." Charlie handed me the brownies and then put on his coat. I pulled my keys from my pocket and Charlie and I left. I was told later that after we left Aunt Casey and Gordon had a discussion about where he stood in her life and how Charlie and I would always be a constant. He was also ok with the fact there was nothing he could do to change that.

Throughout the entire car ride Charlie didn't say a word to me about what happened at dinner or afterward but I knew he was thinking about it. I was still angry about him being there so soon and doing what I thought he was doing and I knew Charlie could tell.

"Come on cuz let's get you back to your room, we'll talk about it there." Charlie said. I nodded and followed him. Charlie stole my cell phone and next thing I knew Charlie, Fulton, and Adam were staring at me as Jesse was asking what was wrong from the other end of my phone line. "So come on...tell them." Charlie prodded.

"He's back. She isn't even through with the divorce and they're practically dating. Just...who does he think he is?" I snapped.

"Look Lizzy, Casey's going through a hard time right now and she needs company. If he can provide that then you shouldn't try to ruin it." Fulton said.

"But shouldn't he wait till the divorce is final to come over for dinner? He's moving too fast and who knows if he's even serious this time? He said he was last time and then look at what happened. He left and rarely spoke to either of them again until the Goodwill games, then after that he hasn't spoken to her in two years."

"Lizzy, calm down. We don't know if he has any romantic intentions this time for all we know he could just want to be friends." Jesse said.

"But Charlie's already said he's asked Aunt Casey out, if that isn't something more than friendship then Basketball is a sport."

"Lizzy-gator please just calm down we don't know where this is leading and I don't want you jumping to conclusions." Fulton said.

Silence reigned for a few moments then Charlie spoke. "When you said he's moving too fast...too fast for whom? For you or Mom? Maybe he took her out to catch up as friends. Adam and Dwayne would do it with you in a heartbeat. What if he just wants to see if anything's left? What if it was you and Dwayne in his place and Portman or Fulton was reacting like you are?"

I tried for several seconds to say something then finally settled on "You may have a point there but who knows how long he's staying around this time. How long's it gonna be before he wants to be out there doing something bigger? Before he wants something better? Guys like him won't be content staying in Minnesota doing pro-bono work for the rest of his life. You're gonna get hurt again Charlie and I won't let that happen again." I sank down on my bed and looked down at my hands. "I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen." I muttered. I heard the phone click off then my door opened and shut again.

"Don't cry Gator." Jesse said. I looked up at him to see him moving across the room to me. Soon he wrapped me in hug and sat down next to me.

"Why can't you Skater? Why can't it happen again?" Charlie asked now sitting behind me. Jesse let me go and looked at me suspiciously.

"It hurts to see you cry Char. You've always been so strong especially when things looked so down and then Gordon comes into your life and suddenly you're crying more than I do."

"Lizzy looks up to you Charlie and if you're upset over Coach Bombay then where's the hope for her?" Adam asked kneeling in front of me.

"Lizzagator, Coach Bombay isn't all bad you just have to get to know him." Fulton coaxed.

"Why? So I like him as much as Charlie does and then get hurt just as bad when he leaves town for something bigger and so called better? No sir, thank you very much but no thanks. I can't stand being hurt anymore."

"That's why you try to push him away from both you and Charlie. You're thinking you can protect Charlie and keep from getting hurt by not letting yourselves get attached. It runs both ways Liz. Maybe if you let yourself and Charlie get attached to him and vise versa he won't leave because it will hurt him as much as it does you."

"Then how come he wasn't hurt when he went to play minors?"

"He was Lizzy, he tore himself up constantly then and when he got back because he didn't stay in touch as often as he wished." Fulton said.

"He did?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, don't you remember how you felt when he left, how you felt when he never called, when he became Captain Blood? Remember all those times?"

"Yeah but remember how he taught Fulton to skate, how he sat with me for three hours when you couldn't, how he's helped all of us become the people we are today and how he taught us the real meaning of being a team?" Adam put in.

"But he..."

"Lizzy, we can go back and forth about this all night and it won't make a difference in your mind and it'll only confuse Charlie. People make mistakes. You have, your dad has, Matt has, and I'll admit Bombay has. You have to let the past rest. Mistakes make us human." Jesse says. It took almost another ten minutes before I was calm enough to drop the subject and go to bed.

The next morning I woke up and met Dean in his room. Unfortunately he was still sleeping. Therefore, I shook him a bit waking him up. "What do you want Lizzy? It's nearly five a.m." Dean asked.

"I'm going for a run this morning and I'll probably meet you at breakfast." I said.

"Fult told me how upset you were...I can understand." Dean said. I nodded and drew him into a couple of kisses. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not today."

"Dude, shut up. It's too early." Fulton whined.

"Sorry." We both muttered.

"I love you so much Lizzy."

"I love you too Dean, now I must go for that run."

"Alright see you later babe." Dean kissed my cheek then fell back asleep. I headed for the gym meeting Goldberg there and working out with him for a bit.

_**

* * *

I've also realized this chapter, starts and ends with the same thing Lizzy and Goldberg working out. Strange. Anyway shoot me a reply if you find something wrong. Or just want to say hi or that you liked it. Later. **_


	43. The Return

_**So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but my comp crashed at the end of March and I lost the six chapters I had typed. I've got most of them typed back up so hopefully I can post faster but you know me and I never usually post more than one chapter every few months. **_

**Ch. 43: The Return**

* * *

At breakfast I sat down and put the plate of brownies in front of me. "Ooo brownies for breakfast." Russ said reaching out to remove the plastic wrap.

I reached out and tapped the back of his hand making him withdraw it. "Those are for Varsity leave them alone." I said.

"Aw man."

"Fine, be my guest and have one, but don't come whining to me when you're running to the bathroom every five minutes." Russ went back to his breakfast and Julie sighed.

"How exactly is this helping to fix things?" She asked.

"Just watch. Charlie, come along." I said. Charlie and I walked over to the Varsity table where Scooter stood.

"Morning Lizzy, Charlie." Scooter said.

"Brownies?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." I said handing them to Charlie. "On behalf of the JV team, we wanted to say we're sorry for all the pranks we've played on you guys." I reached out to Scooter and he took my hand pulling me to him. I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear "the top three aren't tainted. If you trust me then you won't eat any but those three." I said. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"Enjoy." Charlie said handing Scooter the plate.

"I guess that makes it ok." Scooter said taking the plate. I grinned and walked away with Charlie. When I got back to the table I sat down and watched the Varsity table. Scooter set the plate down on the table and pulled the plastic wrap off. He took the top three brownies and handed one to Kyle before eating the other two. He said something to the team then sat down. The rest of the team dug in and I watched as Andy had three before I had to go to class.

Later after Civics ended Scooter grabbed my arm and slowly escorted me to lunch. "So explain this." Scooter said.

"Our prank war is screwing things up between you and Cat-Lady. I can't do that to you and her." I answered. "The top three weren't tainted with Laxatives that way it looked like we were hitting the entire team but not seriously messing things up between us." We stopped at his locker and I looked at him. "Julie was really bothered about this latest prank. She wanted to call it off and I realized that my fight with Andy was screwing things up between the two of you. You're not my target and I feel really bad that it's hurting you. I just need Varsity as a cover to keep me out of serious trouble." We started walking again.

"I knew something up with those brownies." Scooter said.

"How?" I asked.

"You said I'm sorry. I know you well enough to know that you never say I'm sorry. You say I apologize when you're being truly honest." He said. "That and I figured it had something to do with you not selling us out the other night."

"Yeah something like that. Only me or Andy will get in trouble for this."

We stopped right outside the cafeteria and he grinned. "Rick told me how cool you were. I just never thought I would see it in my relationship. Thanks Liz." He said then kissed my cheek. As lunch ended Scooter handed me a piece of paper. "Get that to Julie ASAP. Please."

"Certainly my good fellow." I answered smirking. Luckily my path to Psych took me passed Julie's locker. "Scooter asked me to give this to you. I think it's imperative that you read it." I said handing her the note.

When I just stood there she smiled. "I'll tell you what it says later, right now I want you to go to class so you don't get into any trouble."

"Yes Ma'am." I said saluting her. Then I scampered off to class. We spent most of our time talking to Mr. Stewart in pairs about our progress.

"And how is my favorite couple?" He asked.

"Well considering you pissed off my boyfriend—" I started.

"Dean Portman will get over himself. I'm sure he'll understand that this is just a project worth half your grade."

"How did you know...?"

"I do have gossip queens in my class Mrs. Jacobs. As relating to this project..." He trailed off.

"I think we'll be ok. We're still trying to get used to everything but other than that we're working pretty well together."

"Mr. Mendoza?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Lizzy's been a great help. I don't think I could have done this without her." Luis answered. I blushed.

"He's great on his own. I'm sure he could make it through without me." I said.

"And how is the baby?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Well..." I was going to make some smart comment but knew I was better off not doing it so I said instead "As anxious as his papa to come out. I on the other hand can wait another week and a half."

"You do realize Ms. Jacobs you can not control when you have your child."

"Yes sir, but you can."

"True, but all I'm going to tell you is that when he or she is ready it'll happen. Sometimes even when you are least expecting or ready for it."

"Yeah alright." I answered.

In study hall Julie came in smiling. "Hey girly." I said nearly bouncing in my seat. "What's up?"

"Well there's always the fact that Varsity members have been running to the bathroom all day." She answered.

"Don't care as much as I should. What was in the note?" I asked.

"Just that he knows what's going on now and he isn't mad at me. Oh and he wants to take me to dinner tomorrow."

"That's great Julie." I said.

"Ain't it though? How are things between you and Port?" She asked.

"Good, good." We talked a bit about my psych project and about my relationship until I noticed Adam with his head down and how he was doodling. The only problem with that was Adam never doodled. "Julie, does it look like something's wrong with Ads?"

"No, well maybe a little but I know him, if something was wrong with him, he'd tell us. You know he would. Maybe he just misses playing hockey." Julie said glancing down at Adam.

"Maybe...I still can't shake the feeling it's deeper than that."

"He'll be ok. Just give him time." Julie says. I shrugged and went back to my homework.

Again at dinner Adam seemed a bit off but Andy distracted me from pondering it too much.

"Watch your back Duck, or you'll find the school will know more about you and Seth than you want them too."

I looked up at him ready to say something witty and make him shut up but something made me stop. The man standing behind him to be exact. "On the contrary you better watch your back." I said smirking.

"What are you going to do? You have nothing on me." Andy said still grinning.

"It's not what I have on you but rather who's standing behind you." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you—" Andy started.

"Hey Riley." I said.

"Riley? What difference does that make?" Andy says.

"This difference." The man gripped Andy's arm and whipped him around. "And if you knew what's good for you, you'd shut your trap right now."

"Rick Riley." Andy gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my little brother." Rick smiled tapping his visitor's pass.

"And as for this _Duck_?" He spat. "She's gotten to you too." He said after a moment.

"More like her four big brothers. You've also been talking back to Scooter? I don't appreciate the way you've been running around here. We'll just have to see if we can change that about you."

"You wouldn't touch me. You can't touch me." Andy said.

"Wanna bet on that?" Rick asked.

"Enough Rick. You'll leave him alone. I'm sure Andy's gonna stop now." I said glaring at Andy.

"You've been here for three months," Andy spit at me. "Three months and you have the entire school wired."

"Two and a half Jefferson and I ain't asking you to like me I'm just asking that you leave me alone." I answered back. Andy narrowed his eyes at me, then jerked out of Rick's grip and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"He bothering you kid?" Rick asked turning to me.

"Not more than I can handle. And speaking of handling. I was until you showed up. Besides you've obviously talked to Holland and he would have told you how much _Jefferson_ bothers me."

"Just because you think you can handle him doesn't mean you actually can." Riley countered.

"Just because I am the baby of my...Oh I get it. Y'all think that since I'm the baby of the family that I can't take care of myself. Y'all think that 'hey she's just a little girl raised among big, strong boys and she needs us to help her out when the going gets rough.' Problem with that theory boys—" I said looking around at Dean, Fulton, Charlie, and Rick, "The problem is, those same rough, strong boys taught me how to play one of the roughest sports in the history of all sports. I can handle myself when it comes to self-absorbed little brats who can't find the stick they have shoved so far up their arses to see straight." I stormed out of the cafeteria and to my room plopping down in my computer chair.

Soon there was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I called. Unfortunately the person came in and pulled my computer chair to between my beds and they sat down on my bed. I looked at my feet and noticed the expensive tennis shoes. There was only one person I knew that wore expensive tennis shoes that would come see me.

"Jakie, you know I didn't mean to come off so hard on you. It's just...since Seth's rough handling of you I've worried about you more often. I don't want you to get hurt." See I was right it was Riley.

"Riles..."

"I know, I know you can handle yourself but how much more can you handle before you snap?"

"I see your point." True I had snapped last night because of Gordon but Andy was just like a fly that won't go away.

When I mentioned the latter to Riley he smiled. "How much longer are you going to swat at him until you reach out and squash him?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." I said.

"And that's what has us all worried. Too soon you're gonna squash him and you may go so far overboard that you'll end up in more trouble than you can handle. I don't want that to happen."

"I know Riles but I have to find something other than being a tattletale that will keep him off my back. That's what the prank war is for." I said. He nodded and we walked a bit longer before there was another knock on the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lizzy?" I heard Fulton ask as the door creaked open. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I said. I couldn't let them know I was still upset.

"So you're still dating him?" Riley asked. It was strange that he came to that conclusion just from Fulton's question.

"Portman? Yeah."

"How do you tell them apart?" Rick asked.

"Well Fulton's cute and Port's just good looking." I said. Rick smiled. "I'm kidding." I pulled myself up off my chair to talk about two of my most favorite things in the world. I walked over to Fulton and touched his shoulder looking at Rick. "Fulton has longer, straighter hair, he's also better at hockey. Portman has shorter, curlier hair and has more control while he plays but he gets worn out faster. And in my opinion he is cuter." I said.

"Liz." Fulton said softly.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah but how much longer are you going to pretend you're fine?"

"Until you believe I'm telling the truth and actually go away." I said spinning to face both Fulton and Dean.

"Babe..." Dean said.

"Look I'm ok. A bit pissed but—"

"Uh yeah," Fulton scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting a bit pink, "we just wanted to give you some time to cool off. You sounded really pissed at dinner and you needed time to cool down." Fulton said. I cocked my head and Fulton smiled. I gave him a look then he nodded.

"Babe, have you noticed Adam...he's a little..." Dean stopped and looked down.

"Yeah I'll talk to him about it. Don't worry I'm sure things are fine." I answered.

"Alright. Just let him know..." Dean stopped again.

"I got it don't worry." I said. Dean nodded and with a glance at Fulton they both left.

"He likes you. A lot." Riley said. I turned and looked at him curiously.

"Fulton? He's my best friend."

"No, Portman. I can tell. It might even surpass high school."

"Maybe but...I doubt it. I mean Dean's great and all but like you said it's high school it can't go that far."

"Just don't forget what I said. If you really like him don't give up on him." Rick said. I nodded and sat back down in front of him. We talked a bit longer before he had to leave.

The next morning Adam wasn't at breakfast so I pointed this out to Charlie. "Hey Char have you seen Adam today?" I asked.

"No. I woke up at 6:30 and his stuff was gone. He didn't leave a note either. Maybe he is getting some tutoring or skating or something." Charlie said. I looked at my plate and thought about what could be bothering him but I couldn't come up with anything.

I tried to talk to Adam in English Lit. but Fulton seemed like he didn't want me to worry about it. "I know something's wrong with him but you have to let him come to you." Fulton said as Adam nearly bolted from the classroom.

"I guess." I sighed. Around lunch time Fulton was still trying to convince me not to bother Adam. "I get it Fulton." I finally snapped.

"Sorry." Fulton answered. We got our food and he walked towards the Ducks but I didn't see Adam over there. In fact Adam was sitting by himself over on the other side of the cafeteria. I looked back to Fulton but he was already with the Ducks so I walked over to Adam.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked standing across from Adam. He just shrugged so I sat down. "You don't look very happy."

"Take you that long to figure it out?" Adam asked.

"Took me that long to ignore what the Ducks had to say. 'He'll come to you when he's ready,' 'He misses hockey,' and on. This isn't about hockey is it?" I asked.

"Does it look like it's about hockey? Or does it look like them being them? Did you know I was the only freshman to ever be put on Varsity at this school? They wanted me back this year too but...I just didn't want to leave _them_. And now...I'm benched for my grades and you step in. Now it's all about you." Adam said putting his fork down and shoving the tray away.

"It's not all about me even if I want it to be which I don't." I answered looking at my macaroni and cheese. I stabbed it then looked back at him. "Fulton and Dean were both worried about you."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better." Adam said.

"You honestly think I'd do that? Well I'm not. Fulton didn't want to push you. Said you'd talk when you were ready. You always have and Dean...he knew it was better to let me do it."

"Ever thoughtful bash brothers." Adam sneered.

"Charlie was worried too but well you know him. He says one wrong thing and y'all think he's overreacting and being a spaz. And Julie, she knew something was wrong but didn't think it was right to push you. They are worried about you but no one gets you like I do. Because you don't let people in. I know I said it would always be us against them but maybe it's time to be all of us against the world. Not because I hate coming after you, I'll do that to the world comes to an end, but because then they won't need hockey to keep them in tune with you. You love movies right? So does Averman that's why he works at a theater. Has to see every movie with in two weeks of it coming out. And Guy can speak French so can you. And Fulton, he adores Shakespeare though if you tell anyone he'll beat you to a pulp. Talk to them, find out what you have in common with them and they won't push you out." I said.

"I know you mean well but—"

"But nothing Adam she's got a point even if you don't want to hear it. I'm sorry we did that to you. Half of us don't even notice it. You're a good friend but once in a while speak up and stop us from doing it. If we don't hear any different we don't notice a change in the status quo until it's too late." I looked up and saw Portman standing there.

"Honestly?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. I mean you're a great guy but sometimes we get so wrapped up in other stuff that we don't notice everything that everyone else is going through. And for that I apologize. I just want...would like you to speak up a bit more every now and then if it starts happening." Dean said sitting next to me.

"Thanks, Port." Adam said.

"See I told you." I said.

"Thanks Liz." Adam said. I smiled but the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." I said. When I got out of the cafeteria I saw Charlie.

"Hey Liz. Where were you?" Charlie asked touching my arm.

"Doing your job." I answered. He raised an eyebrow. "Talking to Adam. It's your job to make sure this team stays together and acts like a team but once again you've pushed Adam out. Stop making me doing your job and do it yourself."

"Liz, please. I just...I knew something was wrong but I couldn't push him. Not again." Charlie sighed.

"Fine." I stormed off and went to class. I found out later that by the end of the day most of the team had talked to Adam and even Charlie seemed to be in shock about what happened.

_**

* * *

Well there you go. Tell me what you think please.**_


	44. A long awaited Arrival

_Well here's the next chapter. Hopefully a bit of variety will keep you entertained. Also because of the chapter number I dedicate this one to Fulton._

**Ch. 44: A long awaited arrival **

* * *

After classes and practice I hung out with Adam. There wasn't really that much we could do on campus so we went and played video games with Dwayne who had also been feeling a bit left out. Some time during that night our conversation turned to the topic of me and Dean. True these two guys were two of my best friends but I didn't really want to talk about it so I turned it around on them. "Come on Dwayne there must be some girl in this school you like."

"Hey you can't do that." Dwayne protested.

"Sure I can, now don't change the subject."

"If you can then I can." Dwayne says.

"No, please Tex." I said.

"Yeah come on Cowboy, we're not going to tease you about it." Adam said.

"Well, alright there is one girl." Dwayne said hesitantly.

"Go on." I encouraged gently.

"Ok, I've loved her since I met her but her boyfriend makes her happier than I ever could and that's what I want for her."

"Aw Tex..." I started.

"I know it's bad to still be in love with someone who already has a boyfriend but she's really pretty and smart and creative and friendly that I just can't help myself."

"Is it possible that she's in a bad relationship that you can convince her to get out of?" Adam asked.

"No, he's a great guy and as far as I know he treats her like a princess." Dwayne answered.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything but if their relationship is that stable it sounds like the only thing you can do is move on. And I mean it's high school so you never know they could break up and you'll have a shot." I suggested sadly.

"Yeah maybe. So what about you Adam? We've mentioned Lizzy's relationship and I told you about my girl. Any special girl here you have your eye on?" Dwayne asked.

"Not really. Most of them here are like the girls in my neighborhood: rich, stuck up, and preppy."

"Aw come on Adam not every girl here is like that." I said.

"If there is a sweet girl here besides you, Connie, and Julie I have yet to meet her."

"What about...what's her name?" Dwayne said.

"Because that doesn't describe half the school's population." I said sarcastically.

"Aw...she's friends with Emma and Aly."

"Ellie Roberts?"

"Yeah her."

"She's real sweet and as far as I know she doesn't have a boyfriend or a crush on anyone."

"I don't know I mean she's kinda spacey and she does have a tendency to gossip a lot." Adam said finally.

"Ever girl has her flaws Ads." I said.

"Alright. Just give me time to find a girl I like huh?" Adam said.

"Yeah I guess."

We talked and played video games for a while longer until Adam noticed how late it was getting. He said good night and left the room. I stood as well and then headed for the door. "Lizzy," Dwayne said. I stopped and looked back at him. "Thanks for spending some time with me tonight."

"Sure. You're my friend Dwayne and I'm sorry that I've been letting you down lately."

"You'll never let me down. Thanks though."

"Oh you're welcome." I answered.

"Night Kitten."

"Night Tex." As I walked back to my room I thought about why Tex and Adam felt so left out. Then again I remembered how much time I used to spend with the team one on one when we were in Peewees versus what I had done since I rejoined the Ducks at Eden Hall. I made a resolve then to spend more time with all the Ducks instead of just Fulton and Portman.

The next morning I switched to the other end of the table sitting between Russ and Luis. "Morning chica." Luis said sitting next to me.

"Hey bud." I answered trying not to yawn.

"Either you had a long night with very little sleep," Luis raised his eyebrows in suggestion, "Or you just aren't a morning person."

"Maybe I just got up too early." I suggested.

"Maybe." Then he leaned over and whispered, "I want to thank you for helping me. I know you probably didn't want to but—"

"Hey don't worry about it. It's my pleasure." I answered.

"It's just not expected from you." Luis said.

"'Tis why I like not being captain. When you're captain you're meant to look out for the whole team and when you ain't you don't." I answered.

"But you do look out for the whole team."

"True but I make sure they don't mention who helped them out and that way I get many thanks but the coach never notices. And if he does notice it reflects on the captain and I'm happy that he's getting praise."

"So all your hard work gets him rewarded."

"I wish I could say it's a thankless job but it's not. I get plenty of thanks and I keep my self worth on the team."

"We couldn't get along without you now that you're here."

"But you could have if I was never here."

"I wish I could say no but..." He trailed off.

"I know. You didn't need me before but now you do since I've made things easier, especially on Charlie. I understand Luis."

"Isn't one of those lines from a kids' book?" Luis asked.

"I'm around only when you need me is kinda from Nurse Matilda." I answered.

"Oh. Did you do the same in Peewees?" Luis asked.

"Yeah for the most part. I was much more...Oh what's the word...more...took a less active role. I usually told him what to do in Peewees as opposed to now when I do it myself and let those not in the know think it was Charlie."

"Subdued is the word. I guess that makes sense."

"What brings you down here?" Russ asked. I looked around and noticed a lot of Ducks shooting me curious looks.

"Oh I need to talk to Luis about our project." I answered shrugging. Then Luis pulled me back to our conversation which was once again hushed.

"Do you think Portman is really ok with our project?" Luis asked. Either he took me literally or it was an effect switch of topics.

"Probably not as much as we want him to be but I'm sure he'll get over it given enough time."

"Are you sure? I don't want him slamming me into the boards at today's practice."

"Personal stuff stays off the ice. Haven't you been warned about that?" I asked curiously.

"Charlie may have mentioned it but it's harder for some people to keep the hockey and personal crap separate." Luis said. I raised an eyebrow and he just looked at me.

"I'll have to work on that but for now..." I paused as the bell rang. "Now it is time for the wonderful world of Math." He rolled his eyes then grinned at a freshman cheerleader. "You are such a flirt."

"Ah but it's a redeeming quality." He answered. I just rolled my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, my dear." I said sitting next to him at lunch.

"Yeah, babe?" He answered digging into his lunch.

"Do you really hate this project as much as I think you do?"

"Maybe not." He stopped eating and looked at me. "I mean a guy does start to worry, even if he's completely secure in his relationship, when his girl is spending time with one of the 'cheerleader proclaimed' hottest guys on campus. Especially when he's a flirt. I wouldn't mind if it was a group project but so much one on one time is starting to drive me batty." Dean said.

"Oh." I looked down at my plate and started picking at it.

His hand closed over mine making me look up at him. "I am trying to understand and not be so jealous but it's hard for me. I just need time." Dean smiled. I felt part of me want to smile back but held myself.

"Just as long as you remember leave the personal crap off the ice." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped. He dropped his fork and looked at me angrily.

"Don't deliberately go for Luis this afternoon just because of the project." I answered calmly.

Then he started laughing. I gave him a look and he sobered. "Babe, personal stuff never factors into my hockey. Teammates squabble and they fight over stupid stuff. I hate the project because your attention's on him and not me but if I was going after him it'd be off the ice and in a way no one would find out. Not on the ice right there in front of you. I want to have kids one day and I've seen you behind a hockey puck. One tiny twitch and it's bye bye Portman kids." He said putting an arm around me.

"Interesting but like you said if you pissed me off I wouldn't get you back on the ice." I answered kissing his cheek. Then something occurred to me. I looked from Dean to Fulton who I had previously been ignoring. "Fulton, isn't there something coming up that I'm forgetting?" Like I had told Andy I had been at the school for nearly two and a half months which meant there must be a holiday soon. Well either that or I missed it.

"Monday is the 14th." He answered.

_Now why was that so important?_ I questioned myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"The 14th of February." He replied again.

"No, not that day."

He looked at me then his eyes went wide. "No, not the dreaded V-day."

"You mean Valentines Day?" Dean asked.

"I was afraid of that." Fulton said. "What am I gonna do Lizzy? It's like the epitome of holidays."

"You relax first then you spend the weekend getting to know Aly and then ask her to be your Valentine." I answered.

"Right. Of course. I am going to need that brilliant mind of yours soon." Fulton said.

"Just ask and I will answer."

"And if you can't?" Fulton asked still looking panicked.

"That's why you have me." Dean said.

"You guys rock." Fulton said. He looked like he was starting to calm down. A while later the bell rang and we headed for class. I got to class and Luis turned to me.

"Well did you find anything out?" Luis asked.

"Yeah. He said that he doesn't let personal crap influence how or who he takes on during hockey." I answered.

"That's good." Luis said. I could tell he was finally ok.

"Alright settle down, settle down, SETTLE DOWN. Next person to say a word gets DETENTION." Mr. Stewart said. Suddenly everyone was quiet. "That's what I thought."

Then I noticed the baby seats and I groaned. "Not today. Any day but today." I muttered. Mr. Stewart shot me a look and I shut up.

"As you can see I have an announcement to make. Three of you are about to become proud parents. Now I've heard it all before so don't give me your excuses you all knew this was coming. You'll find a way to cope and take care of the baby no matter what you have previously scheduled." Then he announced two of them. "Before I tell you the third couple I want to remind you that the school has paid a lot of money for these high-tech babies. If you break it you've bought it. It is programmed to act like a real baby so don't think that you're off free because it is just a doll. The final little one goes to Mr. and Mrs. Mendoza." Mr. Stewart said. Even though the other two couples looked happy I was still worried. Especially since we had a game that night.

I looked at Luis who looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and he just shook his head. Then he stood and went to get the baby. When he brought the carrier back he pulled the baby out. I looked at the baby to see it wearing an Eden Hall Ducks jersey with light brown eyes and blonde hair. "Interesting. I get to name it?" I asked.

"Him, but yes." Luis answered.

"Fine him. Antonio Mendoza."

"Isn't that Italian?" Luis asked handing the baby, Antonio, over.

"Italian, Spanish, and Croatian. I believe. In English it means Anthony. He's kinda cute." I said feeling the seven or eight pounds in my arms. "Is this what a real baby feels like?"

"Yes and don't shake him." Luis said.

"Why?" I asked still bouncing him up and down.

"Because he could vomit."

"It's a doll."

"It is not just a doll, Ms. Jacobs." Mr. Stewart said. "It is a pooping, peeing, vomiting, burping high tech project."

"Oh you're kidding." I said.

"No I'm not." Mr. Stewart said. Just then from the other side of the room I heard something that sounded like a small burp. "Told ya." He said. I grimaced and he walked away.

"We'll make it through this. I promise." Luis said.

"I really hope you're right." I told him.

"What do you think the Ducks will say?" Luis asked as he pulled out his notebook.

"I don't know." I answered. After working through a few details for the moment the bell rang. "Carry that will you?" I asked as he helped me cradle the baby correctly. The baby blinked up at me then slowly fell asleep. Luis grabbed my bag, his and the car seat. We slowly walked to my locker as we talked.

"We need to find someone to watch him during practices and during games." Luis said.

"Bash said he'd take the baby during the games but someone else would have to any other time." I answered as we stopped in front of my locker. Luis put my backpack down along with his and the car seat. I handed Antonio to him and he easily put him down in the car seat. It looked too easy. "Have you done this before?" I asked.

"My little brother is three." He replied.

"Oh right, sorry." I said. In study hall Kenny kept glancing at me weird. "Is something wrong Kenny?" I finally asked.

"No I just thought I saw...never mind." He shook his head and went back to what he had been doing. Then I realized what he wanted.

I nudged Luis. "Guys we have an announcement to make." I said getting their attention. "We, Luis and I, want you to meet a duckling." Luis lifted the car seat on the table and turned it around.

"The first duckling, Antonio Mendoza." Luis finished.

"Oh you so owe me dude." Dean said.

"You bet on it." I said astounded.

"Just what it would be, Lizzy. I would never bet on anything else." Dean said. "Fult said it'd be a girl, I said boy."

"Fult and I think alike." I said.

"With the exception of Lizzy, Portman, and Fulton you all owe me five dollars." Charlie said.

"_They_ bet on the date of birth. Charlie was closest." Dean said. Then I realized that Luis had been involved.

"You bet on it." I said turning to Luis.

"I really thought I'd be closer and you know me I would have shared it with you." Luis said. I crossed my arms and sighed. "I apologize." He said softly. I just rolled my eyes.

"When I really do get pregnant, years from now, I won't have this happening again." I said.

"Never." The team agreed. After fielding a bunch of questions the baby started wailing. I looked at Luis panicked but he was already digging through the diaper bag. Soon he pulled out a bottle and scooped Antonio out of the car seat. The minute he placed the bottle of water in the baby's mouth the wailing stopped and the level of water in the bottle started to decrease.

"You miss him don't you?" Fulton said.

"Sometimes," I answered honestly.

"Miss who?" Dean asked.

"Antonio Jacobs, her granddad. He died right after the Ducks first game against the Hawks. He never saw her play for an organized Peewee team." Fulton said.

"It was the last game he saw. Matt's middle name is Anthony because of him and so I decided to continue the tradition so to speak." I said.

"But..."

"Antonio is translated to Anthony in English from Italian." Dean said. I looked at him but he just shrugged. I shook my head and turned my attention to the sight next to me as Luis continued to feed Antonio and was struck by the sereneness of it. I pulled out my sketch pad and with a few more looks at Luis I sketched that picture. When I finished Luis had burped him and had him sleeping in his carrier.

"Wow." Russ said.

"What?" I asked.

"He's good." Connie said.

"That's not what I meant. True but not what I meant. Check it out." He said pulling my sketch book from my hands.

"Russ." I complained as he held it up. "Give it back."

"You did that in 10 minutes?" Luis asked taking the picture from Russ.

"Yeah but it's not quite right. I can never get your picture right." I said looking at the table.

"It's really good even if it only took 10 minutes."

"You think?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, it's got a few flaws but you're right it's really good." Luis said smiling. "I think I like it just like this."

"I never knew you were that good." Russ said.

"I started drawing in middle school it's what I did during the fall and winter when I couldn't play baseball."

"Well you're good." Luis said.

"Thanks." I answered. "You can keep it."

"Lizzy I couldn't." Luis said.

"I insist." I said. Luis nodded. Soon we were talking about our schedule of who would look after the baby and when. As it turned out during practice was the only time we would need to find someone else but we had every day covered and opted to alternate weekends. By the time the bell rang for the next class we had everything sorted out. He was going to talk to Anna and see if she or some of her friends would mind watching him.

"Lizzy are you sure everything's covered with this project?" Dean asked as the late bell rang.

"Yes. You know me I have to double and triple check everything. I'd be going nuts if I didn't." I answered.

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Thanks." I said.

_

* * *

There you go. Let me know what you think._


	45. A Little R and R

_Here's another chapter. I'm starting to get worried that in the past 3 months that the last chapter has been up I've had maybe 100 people read it and only 2 reviews. Thank you for those reviews. On the other hand now I know why people get discouraged from writing. Thanks to the 15 people who have favorited my story and the 16 who have it on their alert list. You people make me smile_

**Ch. 45 A little R and R**

* * *

Later that night the celebration at Mickey's was long and enjoyable. I found out that Anna would indeed take Antonio during practice and any other time we needed her too and she wasn't busy. Aunt Casey cooed over the baby but warned me that raising a child wasn't easy as it seemed. I told her that I knew that but I also knew the team was standing behind me. She was happy for me and eventually she got back to work. After that we headed back to the dorms where Luis handed me the diaper bag and car seat and then he wandered away. It had only been a few hours but somehow I'd forgotten I said I would take him that weekend.

At about two in the morning the baby started crying and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I was trying to rock him back to sleep when Dean came in. "What the hell Lizzy?" He asked. I looked from the baby to him with a pleading look. "Can't you make him shut up?"

"I've tried; I don't know what to do." I said nearly in tears. Dean growled low in his throat then walked over and took the baby from me. Then he checked the diaper, tried a pacifier, fed him but still the baby continued to scream. All the while I watched Julie, Connie, and Dwayne standing in the doorway. I shot them a look and they only shook their heads.

"You know all I have is older siblings." Dwayne said.

"I've only got an older brother." Julie said.

"I was five when my sister was born. Sorry." Connie said. Suddenly they were spread apart. Kenny came in forcefully took the baby and thumped it on the back a few times. Antonio burped and Kenny handed him back to Dean.

"There was too much gas in his stomach. Now rock him back to sleep and you'll be good for at least five hours." Kenny said. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. How can I ever repay you?" I said.

"Let me go so I can go back to sleep." He said.

"Oh right." I let him go and he left the room.

"Close the door on your way out." Dean said. A few moments later the door shut and Dean was laying the baby back in his car seat.

I sat down on my bed and blinked back tears as the harsh reality hit me. "I can't do this. I'm going to Mr. Stewart in the morning and demanding he take the baby back. I'm not cut out to be a mother. I don't know the first thing about being a mom."

"Of course you're not."

"You're supposed to be cheering me up." I snapped.

"Honey, listen to me. I hate crying women. Worst thing a man ever has to see and I can tell you all these pretty words and make you feel better for the time being but I think you need the truth. Statistically and reportedly this project is a scare tactic."

"It's working." I said.

Dean put a finger over my lips and continued. "This project is made to make teenagers realize they are not ready to be parents. I don't remember where I read it but I read somewhere that those school districts that employ the 'Baby Project'," He said with air quotes, "have a lower rate of teen pregnancies than that of schools that don't. Maybe it's not the only factor but I know it's part of it. It's made to scare you. It's made to show you what it takes to take care of another human life. I know in most schools, well at least the one in Chicago they only take care of the kid for two weeks. Maybe Eden Hall thought that wasn't enough. However you have the entire team at your disposal. I may not be happy about you working so closely with Luis but at least I know that he has younger siblings and he's acclimated to taking care of them."

"You're telling me that it's all a scare tactic?" I asked.

Dean nodded. "And it's meant to be hard. Some people can't take it. And I can understand if you're one of them but I want you to give it a few more days. After that if you want to go to Mr. Stewart I'm sure he'd be ok with taking it back." Dean said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Jeff it took three days, Tony about a week and Lissy actually managed it for the full two weeks." Dean said.

"They told you all this?"

"Yeah, and I have faith in you. I know you can do this but it isn't going to be easy." He said. He wrapped me in a hug.

"You're going to help me right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll always be here for you." He smiled. I nodded and we climbed into my bed. He pulled the covers up over us and wrapped me in them and his arms. "I love you Lizzy."

"I love you too Dean."

Later that morning around five the baby started wailing the same wail as the day before in study hall. Knowing that cry I got up and fed him before trying to figure out whether or not I should go back to bed. I finally decided that bed was the only place I wanted to be. The alarm went off a nine o'clock and almost as soon as I turned it off Dean's grip tightened. "You're not leaving." He said.

"Dean, let go. I have to go help...my friend."

"On Saturday at nine in the morning?"

"Yes, and I've got another friend I've got to help tomorrow as well."

"Baby, sleep in a bit longer, please."

"Your begging isn't going to work. I promised I'd help and I can't break that promise."

"Fine," he pouted. I knew what he was trying to do so I did my best to ignore his look. Finally I was dressed and ready to go. I leaned down and kissed him as I tried to ignore the incredible urge to climb back into bed. "Come back to bed." Dean whispered against my lips. I kissed him one more time then pulled away.

"I really want to but I don't break promises."

"I guess I'll respect that. Good morning."

"Good night." I grabbed the diaper bag and the car seat and left the room. Lunch came sooner than I thought it would and Ant started crying. It wasn't a cry I heard before so I instantly picked him up to find out what was wrong and slowly his crying slowed.

"You're magic." Fulton said as he sat down next to me. I looked over at Dean but he just shrugged.

"Ok if you believe that Fulton." I said. Ant started to get fussy so I tried feeding him but he didn't drink any. Next I tried his pacifier and he settled down.

"Something happen last night?" I told him what happened up till the point where I broke down. "Lizzy, you're an amazing girl and you'll figure this out. You'll never be alone. Don't sweat it; no one's expecting you to be perfect at the start. Take your time and don't be so hard on yourself." Fulton said. "I can't believe I missed all that."

"You could sleep through a tornado." I said.

"Dude, you creep me out sometimes." Dean said.

"Why?" Fulton asked rolling his eyes at me.

"How'd you know she was scared of that?"

"Because I know her inside and out." Fulton answered.

"It creeps me out too, well sometimes. Thanks Fulton it helped."

"More than what I said last night?" Dean asked.

"About the same." I answered looking down at the dozing child in my arms.

"But what was more?" Fulton pressed. I looked at Adam for help but he was talking to Charlie about some game.

"Please don't make me choose between you two." I said.

"Hey Lizzy, Kenny told me what happened last night, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but I'm here in case you need to ask anything." Luis said. I nodded and my art friends came over.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Is this the little one?" Anna asked.

"Yup, his name is Antonio." I said.

"Awww." All three girls cooed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Then I got an idea. "Luis is absolutely brilliant with him. He really knows his stuff." I said trying to convince Anna he was a good guy. I knew it was working too.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Oh absolutely. He'll make a great dad someday." Luis blushed but Anna seemed to be very interested in it. "Oh girls by the way this is Luis, Fulton, Portman, Kenny, Adam, Charlie, Julie, Russ, and Averman. Guys!" They all stopped and looked up. "Guys, these are a few of my other friends, Anna Sanders, Emma Benson, and Alyssa Calloway." They said their various greeting and then went back to their conversations. "Ewww, why is my arm all wet?" I asked. Luis took Ant from me and laughed. I wiped my arm off and glared at Luis.

"Your son needs his diaper changed." Luis said looking as though he was trying not to smile. Then I realized what he had said.

"Diaper change?" I asked. I gulped and looked at him.

"Come on it won't take long. Hey Anna want to walk with?" Luis asked.

"Sure." Anna said. We walked out of the cafeteria and down to an empty classroom. Luis laid Ant on the table and guided me through changing a diaper. There were a lot more steps than I thought but it seemed easy enough.

"Thanks for the help Luis; I don't think I could have done this without you."

"All part of my job." Luis said. I smirked and took Ant back to the cafeteria leaving Anna and Luis to walk back together. When I got back Emma was talking to Julie and Kenny and Aly had taken my seat as she talked to Fulton. Unfortunately that meant there were no more seats at that end of the table. I stood thinking about what to do when Aly looked up.

"Oh I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to take your seat." She said standing. Then I knew what I could do.

"It's fine sit down." I said. "Just pass me the car seat down there." She handed me the seat, I put Ant in it, and then I sat it next to Dean's chair. After that was done I sat down in Dean's lap.

"Well hello there." Dean said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hi." I answered shyly.

"Now that I've got you back I'm demanding you spend the afternoon with me."

"But I..."

"But what? Why does it always come to buts with you? We've been dating for two months and I barely get to see you unless we're dead asleep. It's not fair. Come on, it's Saturday, you've got plenty of time to do homework tomorrow and even if you don't get it done to perfect standards your dad is still going to love you. Please it's just one afternoon."

"How about Fulton and I watch Antonio for you and you and Portman can go out and do something. Get your mind off school work." Aly said.

"Guys, please. You love each other too much to keep fighting like this. Please, for my sake stop fighting." Fulton said. I hated making Fulton angry or upset with me. He had a point and even if I wanted to make sure my homework was perfect I couldn't neglect my boyfriend or I'd lose him. I sighed and scratched my forehead. "Please give me a chance to know my little godson." That wasn't the only thing he wanted. I could tell just by looking at him and by the way his eyes darted to Aly I knew he wanted to get to know her as well.

"Fine, fine, you win. But tomorrow I'm doing all my homework and nothing any of you say is going to stop me." I grudgingly agreed.

Dean thanked Fulton and after making sure Fulton and Aly had everything they needed Dean and I headed out. We ended up at a small café in town watching people walk past as we sipped our hot cocoa.

**Gordon's PoV**  
Casey's divorce was nearly final and although it had been a long, hard battle I was glad that I had been the one to help her through it. It was nice to see her again. I was praying that the final negotiations would go through just the way I planned so it would be done and over with sooner rather than later. Casey couldn't seem to wait for that to happen. I was on my way over to her apartment to talk her through the final negotiations when I spotted the café she had talked about often. Coffee could only help so I pulled off the road and went inside. There was no line so I walked up to the counter to see the girl behind it staring off as though she was day dreaming.

"Interesting day dream?" I asked. She snapped up and looked at me guiltily.

"I'm sorry, yes it was but it'll never be anymore than that. Welcome to Pierre's Café on Sixth. My name is Christine what can I get for you?" I told her my order and also bought some donuts just in case.

"What's wrong with making the day dream come true?" I asked as she handed me my change.

"Just look at them. They're too in love to ever split up, besides I couldn't do that to her. Not when she's my roommate's boyfriend's cousin." Christine answered. She pointed behind me and I turned to look. There sat Portman and a girl. Portman reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and said something causing the girl to blush. She looked back up at him and I recognized the girl. Lizzy Jacobs. As Christine made my order I walked over to them.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Shouldn't you be in Cali?" Lizzy asked.

"Lizzy." Portman scolded.

"It's Saturday and a valid question." Lizzy said. She turned her head looking out the big bay window as Portman stood.

"It's good to see you again Coach." Portman said.

"I'm not your coach anymore Portman and you already know why I'm not in Cali anymore Jacobs." I said shaking Portman's hand.

"What brings you in to town if you're a lawyer? Meeting some client?"

"Yes actually. We're going over the final stages of the negotiations and I thought I'd bring some coffee and donuts. You two are together I take it?"

"Yeah I had to drag her away for some r and r."

"How long?"

"About two months." I looked back at Lizzy and could tell she wasn't pleased.

"Well I should get going; I don't want the coffee to cool. Tell the team I said hello and I'll see you guys later."

"Well alright. Later Bombay."

I said my goodbyes, grabbed my order, and then headed for the door.

"Give him a chance to prove himself." Portman said.

"Don't start this argument not now." Lizzy answered as I paused at the door.

"Ok beautiful." Portman sighed.

"Thank you handsome."

"Lizzy, you're ruining my tough, bash brother image." They both laughed and I left the shop.

**Lizzy's PoV**

My good mood was only slightly ruined when Bombay showed up but Dean eventually got my mind off it. The clock read 8:45 p.m. when we got back to campus with two cups of hot chocolate and Dean put a move in on his TV. Halfway through the movie Dean took my empty cup setting it on his side table and turned my face to him. Then he kissed me. We were making out pretty heavily when the door opened and then shut.

"Aw man." I heard. I cringed in horror recognizing that voice. "I came in here to get away from that. Lizzy you have your own single room, go over there and suck face with my best friend." I looked away from Dean and at Fulton.

"How'd it go with Aly today?" I asked.

Fulton's cheeks went bright red as Dean hit the pause button and he and I sat up.

"Aw our little bash brother is growing up." Dean teased.

"She is somethin' isn't she?" I said.

"Yeah she is, I really like her." Fulton said dropping back on to his bed. I climbed off Dean's bed and knelt next to Fulton on his. Then I bounced up and down on my knees.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"We just hung out. That baby can sure cry when he's hungry."

"Who has him now?" I asked still bouncing.

"The team, they're in Dwayne's room."

I stopped bouncing and was ready to go get him. "Oh well then I should go get him." Fulton grabbed my wrist before I could climb off the bed.

"Not just yet. So what did you two do off campus?" Fulton asked.

"People watching." I answered. "So is Aly sweet?"

"Yeah she's real sweet."

"Sweeter than me?"

"Sometimes even a bobcat is sweeter than you." Fulton said honestly.

"Dude, don't make her cry." Dean said.

"You really think that Fult?" I asked.

"Look Lizzy, sometimes when you really want something you're the sweetest person I know but other time you can be a true jerk and that's nothing against you it's just the kind of person you are." Fulton said. At that moment I knew he was only telling the truth. He was my best friend and he really loved me but didn't want to hurt me. I wasn't completely upset but it did make me wonder if I could change it.

"So you're saying if I wasn't such a tomboy I would be sweeter?" I asked.

"Maybe but then again you were raised with six guys and really without a sweet woman's influence you know how to get what you when you want even if you get manipulative about it. You can be sweet Lizzy but not the kind of sweet most girls are."

"Oh..." I said. A plan was formulating in my head to prove him wrong.

"So what did you and Port do people watching?"

"We went down to Pierre's Café on Sixth and had a couple hot chocolates as people walked past their window."

"Oh, see anyone interesting?" Fulton asked. I could feel my jaw start to tighten as I held back a scowl. "Was it something I said?"

"No, well it all depends on what you meant by interesting." Dean said.

"I just meant like business suits, a clown," I flinched, "An Artist, that kind of interesting." I swallowed hard and looked at Dean. "I take that as you saw someone you didn't like." Fulton said. I nodded. "Jefferson, McGill, Crystal...?"

"Worse."

"Than which one?"

"All three."

"Bombay." Fulton said. Dean nodded.

"Why don't you like him?" Dean asked. I knew he wanted to fix my problem but this wasn't something he could fix.

"Dean, babe, I love you and if it was any other person I'd let you help me work it out. It's a trust issue and well something else but you can't do anything about it."

"But I..."

"No Dean. I know you want to do something but it's out of your control and unless there's a way to make me instantly trust him and get rid of what he did in the past you just need to forget about it. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, it's just too complicated of a problem for you to fix. So Fult tell me about Ally."

"I really like her."

"Good, do you plan to ask her out?'

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"No I don't. You could ask her to be your Valentine after spending tomorrow with her."

"You think that will work?"

"I'll eat my glove if it doesn't." I said.

"So did Bombay say anything to you?" Fulton asked.

_

* * *

There you have another chapter. Notice Bombay didn't say who he was meeting or what it was about to Lizzy? We all know he was meeting Casey but he never mentioned that to her. Hmmmm._


	46. Cheer Up, Charlie

_Here's the next chapter. _

**Ch. 46 Cheer Up Charlie**

* * *

Dean explained about our run in with Bombay and Fulton sat up and hugged me. I heard footsteps behind me and thought it was Dean going to change for bed.

"It was a complete coincidence that he stopped by." Fulton said.

"Yeah maybe."

Fulton pulled me down so I was lying on his bed with my back to the room. "It is Liz, besides he didn't say who he was meeting or what the negotiations are about. He could be dealing with a custody case." Fulton said.

"He's not a custody lawyer." I said.

"Maybe not but it could be someone else. Either way the divorce is nearly final Liz; he's got to talk to her about it."

"Again I can see that but..." I sighed.

"You're not going to let go of the past are you?" Fulton asked.

"No, Fult, he's part of the reason I know that song so well. Charlie is the only family I have left that understands me that well and sometimes it feels like Bombay is threatening to take that away. I don't know if I can lose him Fult. It hurts so much to see Charlie break every time Bombay disappoints him. Sure Bombay will make a great dad but just when I'm thinking that, he goes and pulls something so strange and out of left field that I wonder which side is truly him." I said.

"What song?" Fulton asked rubbing my back.

"Cheer Up, Charlie. From Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. You remember when he became Captain Blood? I was singing that song nearly every night. Charlie told me what had happened and I couldn't believe it. Charlie was hurt so bad and he didn't know what to do. Most of the team was pissed off about it and was ready to mutiny. Charlie wanted to know what to say to them to keep them from doing just that. I could hear it in his voice, he was disappointed in Bombay. It damn near broke my heart. It was like his world was shattering around him and he didn't know how to hold on. Charlie's put too much faith in that man to keep getting hurt like this."

"So basically you're scared?" Fulton asked.

"That's part of it yes." I sighed not knowing exactly how to explain it. "I keep thinking _what's going to happen when Bombay splits this time_ or _how will Charlie handle it when Bombay crosses that line._ Normally I wouldn't care if a guy got this close to my aunt, really I wouldn't it's just with Bombay, Charlie is so emotionally involved already that another split between Casey and Bombay could drive Charlie over the edge."

"And if Charlie does go over the edge?" Fulton asked.

"Then I don't think I'll be able to help him and..."

"And?"

"And I'll feel like I failed at something. I don't like failing Fulton."

"And that's only part of it." Fulton said.

_He knew that, why would he say it again?_ I pondered. I sat up and looked over at Dean's side of the room. He was sitting on his bed in just a pair of boxer shorts. My mind worked quickly to process what could have happened. Fulton must have known Dean had only gotten up to change and laid me down so I would miss the fact Dean hadn't left the room.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all that." I begged.

"I don't like lying to you Lizzy." Dean answered. I stood from the bed and looked between the pair for a few moments. Then I spun around and bolted into my dorm. I flopped down on my stomach and tried not to cry. A little while later the door opened and shut.

"I don't want to hear it so go away." I said. A soft hand was placed on my back and I knew it wasn't Dean or Fulton.

"I know you don't but I'm going to say this anyway." That was Adam's voice. "Maybe it's a good thing that Port knows some of it." Adam said softly.

"I don't think that's what I'm mad about Ads." I said rolling on my side looking up at him. He looked down at me then sat next to me.

"Then what is it Gator?"

"I think it's because Fulton pried it out of me while he knew Dean was sitting there." I wasn't sure that was it either but I didn't want to look deeper into my problem just yet.

"Lizzy—" Adam started.

"I know I know. He only did it for my own good but," I let out another sigh. "I don't know, I just don't like it."

"I was going to say that it might not be a bad thing to have someone else to run to now. You're so used to what Fult, Charlie, Jesse, and I have to say on the matter it may be nice to have a new perspective on it."

"You think?"

"Sure. Who knows, maybe it'll be good to have Port to talk to. He didn't take too kindly to Bombay at first either so he may know where you're coming from. At least he will better than we do."

"Yeah I guess."

"And don't be too hard on Fulton either. He didn't break his promise and he didn't break your trust. He may have prodded you to talk about it but you're the one that actually talked about it." His thumb swiped gently under my eye and I knew then I had shed a few tears.

"I know Banksie. Why do you have to be so smart?"

"You wouldn't like me any other way." Adam said.

"You're probably right about that." I said. I looked away from him and saw the baby on the other bed.

"Do you want me to take him or do you think you'll be ok with taking care of him?" Adam asked.

"I'll be ok." I said.

"As long as you're certain."

"I am. Thanks Banksie."

"Night Liz."

"Night Ads." Adam kissed the top of my head, gave me a smile, and then left the room. I swallowed hard then changed and went to bed.

Sunday morning I was surprised not to wake up to Dean or to screaming. Then I found it odd so I rolled over and looked around. The clock read noon and the baby was missing from my room. At first my mind jumped to kidnapping but then I realized that no one would want to kidnap a toy, especially an expensive one that cried all the time. I got up and headed for my computer to IM Charlie or Dean or someone and then I found the note on top of my laptop.

'_My dearest cousin,  
First of all relax even if you don't get this till afternoon it is Sunday so don't worry about missing classes. Secondly we've taken the liberty of doing all your homework, to even your standards. Kenny and Emma have taken Ant for the day to give you some time to relax and to...'_

Something had been written there and scratched out.

'_Any way we're, the team that is, we're glad you slept in. You needed it after all the work you've been doing. Oh Luis had to cancel your plans due to some unforeseen scheduling conflict. So take today to chill out and enjoy your Sunday.  
Love Charlie, and the team._

_P.S. Port wants you to meet him at the rink no later than three pm today. Oh and he says bring your skates and yourself only.'_

Looking at the clock, which now read shortly after noon, I sighed. Three hours of nothing to do. I sat down with my planner and the homework the team had done for me. I went over all of it and found it was surprisingly without error and up to my standards. The clock now read one so I went to get some lunch. After eating and watching some TV it was close enough so I went down to the rink and put my skates on. The rink was surprisingly empty. Although a bit nervous I pulled myself up and stepped out onto the ice. The lights were dimmed and every now and then music would start and stop.

"We're running a bit behind schedule." A voice said behind me. I wanted to turn to look at him but his hands on my waist stopped me. "Do you still trust me?"

"That's a stupid question Fulton. Stupid and unnecessary." I answered.

"After last night I wasn't sure but it's good to hear because I know how much you hate what I'm about to do and you'll have to trust that this is for your own good."

"Fult...?" I questioned. Then a blindfold slipped over my eyes. "Fulton please."

"It's ok. Like I said we're running a bit behind schedule and I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

"So what do I do?"

"Skate with me." That voice was different. His touch on my hand was also different from Fulton's.

"Charlie?" I had to ask.

"Of course little Lizzy." He said. "Just relax." Finally the music changed from soft pop to a song I knew by heart. "Have fun." Charlie whispered.

"_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_."

Dean sang in my ear. I melted into his arms as we skated around the rink and the blindfold was removed. When my eyes adjusted there was a spotlight shining on us and his arms were wrapped around my waist from behind. When the song ended he spun me around taking my hands. "Surprise." He said.

"It's perfect." I said and smiled. "How did you manage all this?"

"I've got friends." He answered shrugging. We spent the rest of the afternoon skating to music, a perfect blend of country and rock, and ended our time at the rink with two hot chocolates.

"This is amazing Dean." I said as he rubbed my feet.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's part of my Valentine's Day surprise for you."

"Dean you're not going to make a big deal out of this are you?"

"Nope."

"Good, you up for a little cuddling?"

"Sure." We went back to my room and watched TV cuddling on my bed until Kenny came in.

"Your turn." He said sitting the seat on my spare bed and laying Ant in my arms. It wasn't until dinner time that any of us moved.

The next morning at breakfast a hand came around my eyes.

"Morning Dean." I said.

"You're good." He answered dropping into a chair next to me.

"You're the only Duck not sitting here and I can see Bastian sitting over there." I said.

"Uh, Fulton's not here." Dean said.

"Fulton smells different." I said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Maverick." He said shaking his head and handing me a gift bag. "Well, go on, open it." He prodded when I just looked at it. I smiled and opened the bag pulling out a monkey and a rose.

"Awww. Thanks Dean."

"I'm glad you like it." Dean said.

"A white rose with blue tips, I love it." I said. He smiled. "It's so sweet of you." I pulled out my scissors and trimmed down the stem then slid it into my ponytail. "I love you."

"Love you too." Dean said then kissed my temple and suddenly there was a blinding flash in my face.

"For the yearbook." Some kid said before scurrying away. I stood up but Dean pulled me back down.

"Get over it." Adam said. I rolled my eyes and watched Dean eat. "And don't watch that, it's disgusting." I looked away from Dean to see Charlie watching me.

"Happy V-day, Lizzygator." Adam and Charlie both said as Adam handed over a bouquet of white carnations.

"Thanks guys." I noticed Julie and Connie had one too. Julie's were yellow and Connie's were orange. That's when Fulton finally showed up.

"She said yes." He said in my ear. Although my first reaction was to jump up and hug him, I just turned to look at him and then grinned.

"Fulton's got a girlfriend." I taunted in a low voice. He blushed bright red and then handed me a plastic, shopping bag.

"As a thank you and Valentine's Day gift." Fulton said. Inside the bag were two king sized chocolate bars.

"You're welcome." I said. I tucked that and the bouquet of flowers in the bag I had gotten from Dean.

During lunch our table became overrun by member of the Varsity baseball team. "This is from all of us Lizzy." Bastian said.

"We just wanted to show how much we've come to adore you." Alex said as Bastian handed me the bag. I set the bag and my lunch on the table and hugged Dean.

"You know I love you right?" I asked looking up at him with big eyes nearly begging him to believe me. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know and I love you too. Thank you for appeasing me though." Dean said.

I smiled then turned back to the bag and opened it. I reached inside feeling weird shapes and pulled out something round. It was a baseball that had been autographed by the entire team. Also in the bag were three boxes of chocolate in different colors and a picture of the team in their uniforms.

"Aw guys. This is so sweet." I said.

"The red box is solid chocolate, the pink box is dark chocolate filled with milk chocolate, and the white box is white chocolate and chocolate covered caramel." Bash explained.

"Thanks guys, now shoo so I can eat my lunch." I said. Bash kissed my forehead and then they left us alone. "Looks like I'm gonna make someone happy today."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because white chocolate is never good and caramel is only good in candy bars." Fulton said for me. "Or at least that's what she says."

"And that hasn't changed." I said. "I can't believe you remember that."

"You're my best friend like a kid sister, of course I'm gonna remember all your favorites and what you hate." Fulton said.

"You're amazing." I said.

"I know." Fulton shrugged.

During the last period of the day, class was interrupted by a student council member. "Flower delivery." He said. Everyone looked excited that he had broken up studying. We sat and watched as he passed around flowers to nearly everyone.

I looked around and noticed just like I thought the three Volleyball girls in the back had only one flower apiece. Then the student council member walked back to them and handed them each another flower. I smiled having put that smile on their faces. Most of the time the girls kept to themselves and I noticed that they seemed to be ostracized by the rest of the team and the school in general. So I decided that I should send them a little something so they knew not everyone hated them.

There were three different color choices for flowers. This year from what I had been told they had chosen carnations after the fiasco with roses the year prior. White meant friend, yellow meant admirer, and red meant love.

Most of mine were white with only two being yellow and two being red. Then it sunk in. Two red flowers. I looked at Dean to see him watching me. "I just want you to know only one of those is from me." Dean said. I swallowed wondering what I should do. I knew there was nothing else to do so I opened it. After a few seconds I heard Dean's voice in my ear. _"To Lizzy, Dear Mav, happy Valentines day hope it rocks as much as you do. Love always, your wingman Goose_._"_ I smiled and pulled out my scissors and trimmed down the stem. I pulled the note off the flower and dropped it in the bag. Then I stuck the flower in my ponytail with the other one and kissed Dean's cheek.

Then I opened the other red flower's note and read it. _"To Lizzy, a beautiful girl needs to know she's loved even if she has a boyfriend. Love...you can guess."_ I laughed after reading it. Although the wording didn't match the handwriting, I knew who it was from.

"Who is it from?" Dean asked.

"Good friends." I answered.

"Tex?" Dean asks.

"No I said friends and they're female Dean." I answered. "It's not like Tex to send a red one. He probably sent a yellow or white one."

"Ah well then check them I would like to know what he said." Dean told me.

"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" I asked.

"Please?" He gave me a puppy dog pout and I sighed.

"Fine." I picked up one yellow one and read the note. _"To Liz, you're beautiful, smart, kind, and caring, I know Portman loves you but I had to let you know that someone else does care about you too." _It was signed _Someone who cares_.

"See it wasn't too bad."

"Dwayne would have signed it Tex or Babbit." I said. "I don't know who it's from."

"It's a harmless flower and as long as you still care about me the most I'm not going to worry about it." Dean said.

I smiled and picked up the other one. "_Lizzy, my beautiful friend, wishing you the best Valentines Day yet. I still care. Love Tex_." I read.

"See he did send you one."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No because although you care about him you love me." Dean said. I smiled and looked at his pile of flowers. He had a single red one, five yellow, and a load of white.

"Aren't you going to find out who sent you what?" I asked.

"Nope. I already know. The white are from admirers who know they don't stand a chance, the yellow from Cheerleaders who haven't lost hope quite yet, and the red one," he picked it up and touched my nose with it, "is from you." Dean answered.

"Don't you want—?"

"Dean Portman." The monitor interrupted me.

"Yes ma'am?" Dean answered.

"You have one more it was mixed in with another class." Dean got up and retrieved it and then sat back down next to me.

"A red one? Who's it from?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, the rest of your gift is after practice." I turned to feed Ant and heard Dean sigh.

"Alright I'll read it. _'My sweet Deanie, you're the most handsome man I have ever met. Meet me out by the rink after practice today and I'll give you what your girlfriend can't.'_" I didn't look up until Dean had finished.

"Who was it from?" I asked.

"There wasn't a name." Dean sighed.

"You're not..." I trailed off.

"I'm not going to respond to something like that Maverick. I love you and only you. You're the only person I want to spend my Valentine's Day with." Then he picked up the other red flower and looked at the note.

"_Dean you're amazingly sweet and very handsome. I love you, your wingman, Maverick._" I read in his ear. He turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

_Well there you have it. Part of the reason Lizzy hates Bombay so much and Valentine's Day. You know I actually wrote this on Valentine's Day. Sorry I didn't post this then. _


	47. My Yellow Rose

_Sorry this took forever. Once again the Ducks aren't mine._

**Chapter 47: My Yellow Rose**

* * *

"Portman." The monitor called.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

"You have sixty seconds." She turned her back and looked up at the clock. Dean pulled me up and kissed me hard with his hands resting on my back. "Alright enough." She called. Dean pulled back and the wolf whistles slowly subsided.

"Wow." Was all I could say when I opened my eyes and smiled up at him.

"Glad to see I haven't lost my touch." He said helping me back into my seat.

"And it makes me happy to see you still care about her." Bash said. I wondered how or when he had come over for a moment then shook it off.

"Hey Bash, who got me the white box?" I asked.

"Alex, said that he was certain you'd love it but the rest of us weren't sure. Why?"

"Because I can't stand either one nor do I like coconut for future reference." I said.

"I figured."

"I can't believe you all signed that ball." Dean said as I picked at the rest of my flowers.

Turns out there were a couple from the baseball team, a few from some guys in my art class, one from Scooter with a side note from Rick, and a couple from the Hockey team. The last one made me laugh so much I had to show it to Dean.

'_To the "mother" of my baby boy, Happy V-Day. See you at practice,_ _su dios español.'_

Even Dean cracked a smile so I untied the note from the flower and tied it to the car seat. "I have one insane teammate." Dean said.

"I think it's sweet."

"Of course you do." He said shortly.

"But I like you more."

"Alright."

Finally it was time for practice. We were about halfway through when Dean suddenly skated to the wall and everyone else slowly came to a stop.

"Portman, you better not be interrupting my practice." Orion said.

"No sir. Not me. But they are for Lizzy." Dean said. I looked at him then back at the wall. There was a guy standing there with a dozen yellow roses.

"Lizzy's got an admirer." Goldberg taunted.

I swallowed hard and looked at the team for a moment before looking back at the guy with the flowers. "This has happened for the past two years. Since we moved to Texas, every year on Valentine's Day I'd get a dozen yellow roses and I don't know who they're from." I explained.

Dean and Fulton shared a look but I turned and went to get them.

"Can you tell me who sent them?" I asked.

"Usually helps to read the card. I just deliver the flowers. Most of the time it says who sent it in the card." I took the card.

"_My sweet, yellow rose, Happy Valentine's Day and good luck on your games. Love me."_

"Thanks." I told the man. I took the flowers and went back to the bench. "Fresh cut flowers." I muttered when I noticed the stems. I set them on the bench and then looked back at the team.

"Well, who are they from?" Orion asked.

"I don't know. There wasn't a name. I thought it was someone in Texas but...now I'm not too sure."

"Well then back to work." Orion snapped. We continued to practice but my mind wasn't completely there. Finally Orion called us to him. "Where is your head?" He asked me.

"I apologize I thought it wouldn't bother me but it is, a bit." I couldn't figure out why it was bothering me so much. Maybe it was the thought that the guy could have followed me from Texas to here or maybe it was because I felt like I was missing something but I just couldn't tell.

"I guess that's my fault then." A male voice answered.

I looked around the arena and saw "Matt." I said.

"Hey kid." He said coming out on the ice. I skated to him and he wrapped me in a hug. "Those are from me. And I'm sorry to throw you off."

"It's alright. I think I'll be ok now, Coach." I said turning back to face Orion.

"What gives you the right to interrupt my practice?" Orion snapped at my brother.

Matt put a hand on my shoulder keeping me calm as he looked at Orion. "I'm sorry Coach, I had forgotten she had practice today otherwise I would have sent them later around dinner. I apologize. I know how important practice can be especially for those who aim to become professionals in the sport like Lizzy here." Matt said.

I looked back at Orion and he seemed to be buying it.

"That still doesn't explain who you are and why you're interrupting my practice." Orion said.

"My name's Matt Johnson. I'm her oldest brother and like I said I had forgotten that her practice was today."

"Johnson?" Orion asked.

"It's my mom's maiden name." I said.

"What did you say about professional hockey?" Orion asked.

"It's her dream and I'm sorry for disrupting a practice that could be vital to fulfilling that dream." Matt said.

"A woman play professional hockey?" Orion asked disbelievingly.

"Se lei può sognarlo, lei può farlo." I said.

"What does that mean?"

"My Italian's rusty but I believe she said 'If you can dream it, you can do it'." Dean said.

"I'm impressed." Matt said.

"Me too. My granddad used to say that. I guess it must be true because my granddad moved over here from Italy and played minor league ball. And my brother here plays hockey for the Redwings."

"Detroit?" Orion asked.

"Yeah. You know I used to follow your career. I wanted to play for the North Stars but then they moved to Dallas and I moved to Detroit. You were good. Bet you still are." Matt said.

"Matt, we need to go." Another voice called. I looked over to see Brad standing there.

Then I looked back at Matt.

"Sorry, he's my ride. I'll see you later kiddo." Matt said.

"Bye Matt." I answered.

"Charlie."

"Matt." Charlie answered. Then Matt was gone.

"Hit the showers." Orion said.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and then Anna gave me Antonio before leaving. I walked over to the boys' locker room and waited outside. I was minding my own business entertaining Ant, who seemed to be enjoying it, when Crystal happened to show up. I took a few deep breaths and then went back to entertaining the baby. I really didn't want to start a fight after all I had just pissed off Orion but I didn't want to lose Dean either. Then it occurred to me. She liked him a lot and she was here after practice, maybe she was the one that sent the flower.

"Deam..." I gritted out.

"Jacobs." Crystal answered coolly. Then Kenny came out with Dwayne.

"Oh. Uh, Luis and Port are on their way out." Kenny said when he noticed me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I said. Luis was the next one out the door. "Hello my Spanish God." I said.

"Does Port know that's what I said?"

"No, well I don't think so. Either way he knows you're just my friend. Anyway it's your turn." I said motioning to the baby.

Luis cringed. "My turn...Lizzy, about that..." Luis bit his lip trailing off.

"Luis." I said.

"Please, just a few more hours. I...I asked Anna to go out with me tonight."

"Luis."

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything for you; I'll get down on my knees and beg. Please. Give me this chance with Anna."

"Oooh, trouble in paradise?" Crystal asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "This is none of your business, stay out of it." I said.

"But I don't like to see two people who should be so happy, fighting." She said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to bother?" I asked.

"He went crawling back to the—"

"Crystal." Luis said cutting off any insult she was about to say.

"That Amanda girl. Pathetic." Crystal said.

"Hey sweetheart." Dean said. "There isn't a problem is there?"

"A slight one." I said.

"What's up man?" He asked turning to Luis.

"I asked Anna out to this new restaurant down on Third, the one that just opened a month ago. Unfortunately I also forgot that I was supposed to take Ant tonight."

Dean wrapped an arm around me and looked at Luis. "That's not a problem. Lizzy and I'll take him." Dean said.

"We will? It's Valentines Day." I said looking up at him.

"Remember what you told me yesterday? That you didn't want me to make a big deal out of this?" Dean said. "A pizza, some movies, some soda, and a night cuddling with my beautiful girlfriend. Could you ask for more?"

"I guess not."

"I'm real—I apologize Lizzy. I'll make this up to you, I promise." Luis said.

"It's not a big deal Luis, one tiny inconvenience is not a big deal." Dean said.

Now I felt really bad. "Look Luis, Dean's right. I didn't want a big deal and now I'm ruining yours. It's fine Luis." I said.

"You are beyond amazing." Luis kissed my cheek then rushed down the hall. I turned back to Dean and sighed.

"It's just a project and I don't want to fight with you but I think you overreacted." He said.

I rolled my shoulders uncomfortably. "Maybe I did. You gonna hold it against me?" I asked angrily.

"Of course not." Dean rolled his eyes then shook his head. "You're a complicated girl." He sighed heavily. "But I'm bound and determined to make this work. And don't even start it, Crystal. The only person I'm doing anything with tonight is my girlfriend, Lizzy Jacobs." Dean took my hand and led me away from Crystal.

When we got back to the dorm and into my room he looked at me. "Yes, I'm ok." I answered. I sat the car seat down on my spare bed and then placed the yellow roses in the vase with the carnations I had gotten earlier. I turned back to looks at him and saw him contemplating something.

"So what's this about there being more to my gift? If it's something like this," he kissed me, "it'd fall perfectly in line with the rest of my surprise for you."

"Well if you mean the kiss that's exactly what I had in mind." I said. I lay down on my bed and smiled up at him as I crooked my finger. He lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms kissing me heatedly.

A piercing wail brought me out of my kiss influenced stupor and back to my surroundings. I pushed Dean off of me and quickly changed the baby's diaper. When the baby had fallen back asleep the silence got awkward. I looked down at myself and realized I didn't have a shirt or socks on. It wasn't odd that I wasn't wearing shoes as I didn't like to wear them but the rest was. I scratched my forehead and then turned around to face Dean with my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. "And I apologize." He reached down and grabbed his Morgan Park jersey and handed it to me. I pulled it on as Dean buttoned his pants. That's when I had realized how far we had gotten.

"I shouldn't have let it get this far." I said. "Dean-"

"Lizzy-" he said at the same time. "You first."

"Dean...I'm scared." I said. He stood and I knew he would come over to me. "Stay there, please." He nodded. "I'm so scared because I've never felt this away about any guy before and the thought that we could go that far and the only thing that stopped us was a project...that's really scary. What if there wasn't a distraction like that and we—we went too far? I'm not ready Dean."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm not ready either. I don't want to push you too far and I'm sorry I pushed passed your limits. Look I love you. More than any girl before." Dean ran a hand through his hair then looked at the floor for a moment. "Why don't I go order us a pizza and I'll see you when it gets here. Alright? I think we both need time to cool off."

"Ok, thank you." I said. He left the room and I sighed heavily and sat down on my bed.

Less than five minutes later Julie and Connie entered my room and sat down on the opposite bed.

"Are you ok?" Julie asked.

"We thought you and Dean were going out to go do something but...it looks like he was just headed for a shower." Connie added.

"A cold one probably." I said drawing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them.

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"If you don't mind telling us." Julie said.

"We...We just got a bit over our heads." I ran a hand through my hair then scratched my forehead.

"You know you both do that?" Connie said suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Scratch your forehead with the side of your finger when you're nervous. You and Charlie both." Connie explained.

"Bad habit. My brother Chris does it too." I said. "We were just making out and things got heated...I...I don't know. You don't think...You don't think he'll consider me a tease because of this do you?"

"Of course not." Connie said.

"Yeah. I mean he gave you space to calm down and he didn't cancel your plans. Did he?" Julie asked.

"Naw he said he was going to go cool off and see me when the pizza gets here." I said.

"Oh well...see he's just as worried about this as you are. He gave you space to calm down and although he may be a little disappointed, he won't hold it against you. You know most guys would just continue to push for more but he gave you room to calm down." Julie said.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know." Julie said.

"And Port even told you in front of most of the Ducks and your family that he wouldn't hurt you. He wouldn't go back on that now. That's not the Port we know." Connie said.

"Also you were able to stop it. That means he's not completely in control. And that's a good thing. Most girls think that Port has to be completely control when it comes to relationship. This definitely disproves that. We've seen several times that you do what you want and he never pushes you into something you don't want." Julie said.

"Thanks girls." I said. They nodded and after making sure I was really ok for the most part they left me alone. I sat there calming down for a while longer until Dean walked back in.

"Hey. Everything alright? Or should I come back later?" Dean asked.

"I think I'm ok. Is it true you need to be in control of your relationships?" I asked.

"No." He said simply. "I love you and I know that for this to work we have to be equal. I let you up because I knew you needed that space. Honey, I'm in this for you. I do like control but not to the extreme point in my relationships. I'm new to this but I'm trying my best to listen and do what you want."

"Thank you, that means so much." I said. We watched TV until the pizza man arrived.

"I've got a pizza here for Dean Portman." He said when we met him at the door.

"Ooo, pizza. Dean, babe, pay the man." I said.

The man handed me the pizza and I slowly walked back down the hall in my socks.

"Whoa, I seriously hope you're getting something from that smokin' girl." The pizza guy said.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Keep the change." Dean answered. He was a smart guy and knew exactly how to answer that. I smiled and went in my room.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**_


	48. Bad News

_Sorry this one took so long. Usual disclaimer._

**Chapter 48: Bad News**

* * *

After we had finished most of the pizza my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Lizzy, it's Seth." He said.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I asked motioning for Dean to turn down the volume.

"I've got good news and bad news, what do you want first?"

"How bad is the bad news?" I asked.

Dean looked concerned.

"Pretty bad. Worse than Matt lying to you."

"Ok, good news first."

"Alright then I'm gonna go kinda fast but you'll appreciate it more. Good news: Happy Valentines Day and Squish is still living. Mixed news: Dad and Alicia had a huge fight and she's asking for a divorce. Bad news..." Seth trailed off.

"Seth, like a bandage, just rip it off." I said.

"Are you alone?" He asked.

"No, Dean's here. It is Valentines Day."

"Hand him the phone please, just for a moment." I shrugged and handed Dean the phone.

"Hey Seth, what's going on?" I heard Dean ask.

I watched him as he listened and his face fell. He swallowed hard then nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, you can tell her now." Dean pulled the phone from his ear and pulled me into his lap. I knew then that this news was going to be hard to take and quiet possibly devastating.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked taking the phone back.

"Bad news...they've decided to put Squish down and Alicia wants custody of you as part of the divorce. She's also decided to move closer to home in Florida." He said quickly. The phone slid out of my hand. I didn't care at the moment where it landed I just wanted to curl up and sob for the rest of the night. So I curled around Dean and did just that. I bawled my eyes out. As I cried I barely heard Dean hang up with Seth and a while later Ant started crying. Then I heard the door open and the baby stopped crying. A few moments later there was another hand on my back.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Charlie asked. I dried my tears and tried to pull away to look at him but Dean was still stroking my head so I just turned my head.

"Seth just called. Alicia and Mr. Jacobs just got into a huge fight and are now getting a divorce. Alicia wants custody and if she gets it Lizzy will be moved to an all girls' boarding school in Florida." Dean said.

Seth hadn't said that. That sent me into a new wave of tears. "They're putting Squish down too." I said.

"Oh not Squish too. Lizzy-gator, I don't know what do say to make you feel any better but I'm here for you." Charlie said. I turned my head back to Dean's shoulder and continued to cry. Some time later I heard more footsteps.

"Charlie? Port, what's going on?" I pulled away from Dean and looked at Fulton. "Gator, what's wrong?" Charlie stood up and walked over to him. Then he spoke in a low voice. I couldn't hear what he said but I knew he was probably explaining.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked. He was wearing a pair of slacks, button down shirt and a suit coat.

"I just got back from taking Aly out." He said, "But that's not important. Maybe we can talk to Bombay. As much as you hate him he's a damn good lawyer and he might know how to prevent this from happening."

"My dad's a child lawyer; he might be able to help." I looked from Fulton to Adam who was also standing there.

"But why does she want custody of me? She can't stand me and she never liked me to begin with." I said.

"Because with child custody comes child support and quite possibly alimony." Adam said.

"So it's still not really about me." I said.

"No. Listen Guy came in and got Ant, why don't you try to get some sleep. We'll figure all this out in the morning." Charlie said.

"I-I..." I sighed. He had a point. "Alright."

That night I went to bed in Dean's jersey and arms and did my best not to cry. Finally I fell asleep but in what seemed like no time at all I was up and had to go to breakfast. The Ducks did their best to cheer me up.

Right before lunch I saw something that made my day even worse. Linda and Tony, our relief pitcher, were flirting heavily outside a classroom. I couldn't believe she would do that to my own cousin. I walked passed them and then headed to class.

At lunch Dean all but forced me to eat and Charlie looked depressed until Linda came in and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Hey babe, where you been?" Charlie asked.

"Talking with a friend of mine." Linda answered. I had no doubt she had been flirting with Tony again. Especially since her eyes strayed to the baseball team for a moment.

"Hey guys we want to congratulate all of you on the season so far. What do you say you meet us down at Mark Anthony's on Fifth?" Andy said. "You all know where Fifth Street is right?"

"When?" I asked.

"How about Friday after the game?" Kyle said.

"Dean and I are flying to Chicago that night, but I'm sure the rest won't mind." I said.

"Er no. We want all of you to be there." Andy said. "What about tomorrow night? Unless you have another reason not to."

"Tomorrow sounds good to me." I said. The rest of the team agreed.

"This ain't gonna be like last year will it?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not. We'd never pull the same prank twice in a row. That's just uncool." Andy said. "Tomorrow night at seven then?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. Everyone up for it?" I asked. Everyone agreed again.

"If anyone needs a ride just let us know and we're more than pleased to take you." The varsity team walked away and I looked up at Scooter.

"Honestly guys, no prank. We thought we'd just put the past behind us and act like a true team." Scooter said. "Julie you believe me don't you?"

She looked at me for a moment then looked at him contemplating it. "Of course I do Scooter. You wouldn't want to lie to me. The liquid nitrogen was my idea last year." Julie said.

"No lie I promise. Lizzy, hang tough. Bombay is doing what he can." Scooter said touching my shoulder.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Rick called; he was on the phone with Seth when it happened. He said to tell you his phone has voicemail and he'll get back to you as soon as he can."

"Thanks Scooter." I said. He nodded and then he walked away. That's when I remembered the chocolate from the day before. "Guys, I got this yesterday but I don't like it so y'all can have it." I said pulling out the two bags. "Chocolate covered caramel and white chocolate." Slowly the bags got passed down the table.

"Who gave these to you?" Dwayne asked.

"One of the baseball trainers." I said.

"Lizzy," Fulton said suddenly looking up. "Did you talk to Orion about Friday night yet?"

"Dean, what time was on the tickets?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly. "She said after the game, I don't really remember there being a time." He said hesitantly.

"You don't remember." I said.

"I'm sorry Lizzy." He said with big puppy dog eyes.

"It's nine o'clock." Fulton said.

"Plane leaves at nine, so that gives us roughly half an hour to get from that game to the airport." I said.

"You'd never make it in time." Fulton said. "Not unless you broke every speed limit between the two."

"My mustang could make it."

"You still need to talk to Coach as it's a school sanctioned event." Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes but did as he said. Between my last class and play practice I stopped into Coach's office. "Hey Coach, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, have a seat." He said motioning to the chair across from his desk.

"Coach, I'm not sure you've heard or not but Dean's brother is getting married this weekend."

"I've heard vaguely, why are you asking?" Coach asks.

"Well, he's getting married in Chicago and Dean's sorta required to be there. I've been asked to go and he's already got the tickets. They're for Friday right after the game."

"Right after the game?"

"Yeah I figured Fulton could drive us out to the airport and then come back here."

"Unfortunately if you're leaving straight from the game I can't let any of you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the game is a school sponsored event and you must ride the bus there and back. It's insurance problem."

"What about if it's another one of my friends?"

"The only way you can leave the game and go to the airport is if you and Portman have permission from your parents and the person who takes you is over 21."

"Ok...well it's just this once please can't you just over look it please."

"If I could I would, but it ain't my rule. It school rules and insurance stuff. I told ya the only way you can leave is if the person who takes you is 21 and you have permission from your parents. If you can get the driver's information and your parents' permission to me Thursday before practice then I can let you go."

"So what do you mean?"

"Get your parents to say that it is ok for you to leave the game with whoever will be driving you to the airport. This driver must be at least 21, have their own car, and submit a copy of their driver's license, registration, and proof of insurance. Also this person must be approved by both your and Port's parents. If you don't get permission from both sets I can't let both of you go."

"Thursday before practice?" I asked.

"Exactly." Coach answered.

"Thanks Coach." I said. I stood up and left the office. At play practice Dean let me stew in peace. Finally I turned to him. "Coach isn't allowed to let me or another student to drive to the game or the airport. School rules. So the question remains who do I know that's over 21 that'll be able to drive us to the airport and break a few speed limits along the way?" I asked.

"Well you could ask your brother." Dean suggested.

I looked at him for a moment. "Hmmm, Seth always comes with Dad, and Chris and Ben fly...You think Matt would?" I asked.

"You're his kid sister and if he doesn't have a game then certainly he would. And you know he's been known to drive fast." Dean said.

"You're amazing." I kissed him hard before digging out my cell phone to call Matt. After six tries each going to voicemail, I got frustrated.

"Once more then leave a message." Dean said.

**Matt's PoV  
**After practice I took a long, hot shower sorely missing my girlfriend Star. Although I knew I should have probably told my sister about Star by now something was holding me back. It wasn't although I didn't trust my sister to be able to handle it, the girls had already met and according to Nat they got along great, I just didn't feel ready to tell her just yet. After wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked back to the main part of the locker room and found a curious sight. "Uh care to tell me what's going on?" I asked our second string goalie.

"Somebody decided to leave his phone on high and then let it continually ring. So Cap here is trying to find someone to answer it." He said.

The phone landed in his hands and I grabbed it. "This is my phone." I said taking it from him.

"Then answer it or I'll ban all phones." My captain called.

"Yes sir. Hello?" I asked.

"Do you ever answer your phone on the first ring?" Lizzy snapped at me.

"And hello to you too, sister." I answered.

"Well hello now answer my question."

"I was in the shower. Give me a minute." I lowered the phone and turned to Brad. "Now tell me why you couldn't answer my phone."

"Uh well you see…" He trailed off.

"See what? You have absolutely no problem embarrassing me. And you are my best friend."

"Yes but…. Embarrassing you is one thing, dealing with an angry one-nighter or upset girlfriend is completely different." Brad said.

"Dude my girlfriend's name is Star, even programmed it into my phone, so no angry one-nighters. And second the caller Id said…"

"Uh Lizzy."

"And you know my sister's name, as she is the one that told you she still calls me Mattie-poo, is Lizzy."

"So your sister is on the phone." Brad said.

"My sister is what?"

"Your sister is on the phone."

"My sister. Crap." I muttered. "Hi beautiful, baby sister."

"You're still in trouble." She said.

"Dang. Look I was in the shower and I'm sorry I didn't answer you but surely you can understand that."

"I guess."

"Good girl. Now what do you need from me?"

"I need you to send a copy of your driver's license, registration, and Proof of insurance to Coach Orion."

"And when do you need that by?" I asked walking to my locker and taking a seat.

"Thursday before three."

I could tell she was really stressed which meant that my evening plans just went out the window. "Alright my little Teddy Bear what's going on?" I asked. She spewed the problem so fast that all I caught was Portman, airport and Chicago. "Liz, hon calm down and repeat that. All I caught was Portman, airport, and Chi-town." Behind me I heard my teammates laughing.

"Look, you know my boyfriend Dean Portman right? Well we need a ride to the airport on Friday because we're flying to Chicago for his brother's wedding. So because of some stupid insurance thing the person who takes us from the game has to be over 21 and our parents have to say yes. Please Mattie, if we miss this plane his brother is going to be really upset and-"

Since she was nearly in tears I had to agree. "Alright, calm down. I'll take you. I can't get another," I paused and pulled my shirt over my head, "Speeding ticket though. If I do coach says he'll bench me."

"Then don't get caught. Mattie we really need to make this flight. Would you really want us to miss the game?"

"Kid."

She really knew how to get to me. "You're my favorite brother Mattie-poo."

"Aw, trump cards." I muttered. "Fine, fine I'll do it."

"Thanks Mattie. I love ya, bye."

I could tell, however, that the trip wasn't all that was bothering her. Somehow I was going to have to convince her to tell me. "Wait." I snapped before the bye was even fully out of her mouth. "Wait, just one minute."

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked leaving the arena.

"Walking to dinner. Why?"

"Alone?"

"No with Dean." She answered. "What's up Matt?"

"What's really bothering you?" I asked. "Or better yet what else is bothering you?"

"Nothing. Why would you say something like that?" Lizzy asked.

"Because I like to think I know you and you tend to get really sweet when you're lying or up to something. Tell me what else is wrong Teddy Bear."

"I…" She started.

I knew then that I had her and she'd tell me. I tossed my bag in the passenger seat.

"Mattie, I'm scared." She sounded like a scared five year old.

"What's wrong Becca?" I asked dropping into the driver's seat of my car.

"They're putting Squish down next Friday."

"Aw baby."

"Mom and Dad had a huge fight last night too. Seth says they're gonna spilt and mom wants to move me to an all-girls boarding school in Florida. What if I don't like Florida? What if I want to stay here?"

I knew there may have been something else bothering her but I needed to deal with one thing at a time. "Becca, sweetie listen to me, Squish has to be in a lot of pain if the vet has decided to put him down. He wouldn't do it any other way. You know this is what's best for him. Now, about Florida." Then I heard something that sounded like a locker slamming shut. "What was that?" I asked.

"Dean pulling me to a stop against a locker. What were you saying about Florida?" She asked.

"Look, I highly doubt Dad is just going to give upon you. I mean you saw the fuss he made when I suggested fighting him."

"I don't know."

"He made up reasons why I wouldn't get custody. He knows I love you. So why would he just give up when he knows she doesn't like you? Look, if you're still scared then you should talk to Mike Shark or Phillip Banks. They're two of the best custody lawyer in Minneapolis."

"And you're thinking Mr. Banks will give you a steep discount because I'm gonna make you pay for it and he's Adam's dad."

Though I found the thought interesting I knew I had to try to calm her down. "That's not the reason I recommended him. He's good. One of the best and that's why I would want him to look at this case. It's just a bonus his Adam's dad."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Now hand the phone to Dean please." I said unable to figure out how to calm her down. "Please."

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"I don't care how you have to do it, I don't care if is just you, you and Fulton, or whoever but you have to get my sister to calm down. It's a vicious cycle: my sister gets upset, she'll stop eating which upsets Fulton, and that upsets Charlie, which will upset Lizzy even more so you have to stop it before it starts. I fear I've only made it worse. I apologize for that. Especially since she's probably upset over the divorce."

"I'll get her to calm down I promise. It's probably the pressure she's under. Don't worry I'll fix it."

"Also see if you can get Adam to talk to his dad about the divorce and custody deal. I'll have Bombay call him as well but Adam's a start."

"Sure. It won't make Lizzy feel any better to know Bombay is involved but it will calm her down knowing it's being taken care of." Dean said.

"I'll keep that in mind." I answered.

We said our goodbyes and after declining drinks at a nearby bar called Chuck's with the team, I drove myself home.

* * *

_**So there's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Also check out my profile page for a link to character pictures. It's been updated with old Ducks and Lizzy's brothers. Let me know what you think of them.**_


	49. The Result

_The Next chapter for your enjoyment. _

**Chapter 49: The Result**

* * *

**Matt's **PoV  
The minute I dropped unceremoniously onto my couch my phone rang again.

"You've got Matt." I said.

"Hey it's me." Seth said.

"What's up with the social call?" I asked finding it weird that he'd call out of the blue like this.

"I wanted to update you on the stats at home before you get a really upset phone call."

"Missed that one by half an hour bro."

"Crud. Then you know Mom and Dad are splitsville and Mom wants custody."

"Why do you still call her that?"

"Because I don't remember our mother. I'm sure she was amazing but I don't remember her."

"Well fine. I'm sorry. So custody?"

"Alicia is asking and Dad is-"

"Better be dead set against it." I interrupted.

"He's shaky on it."

"Then you should warn him that she's not going to Florida without a fight."

"You don't think she'd…" Seth trailed off.

"Not her. I won't let her go that easily. Neither will Charlie or Fulton. You know Aunt Casey and Nat could be convinced to fight and Grandmum Jacobs never liked Alicia."

"Speaking of Aunt Casey…"

"The divorce, have you heard?" I asked.

"Final this morning. He gets what he came with and she gets alimony for the next three years."

"And Gordon?"

"He's happy for her but Dad said that Bombay isn't going to push for the relationship for a while." Seth sighed.

"Because of Lizzy?"

"Yeah, it's sad too. Aunt Casey finally found a guy who loves her and doesn't care she has a teenage son but nothing can come of it because her niece is too upset by him."

"That's not fair Seth. None of us really know why she's so dead set against him. I'm cheering for the guy too, he's a lot better than the jerk of a guy who is Charlie's real father, but if Lizzy has a serious problem with him I don't want him anywhere near any of them." I said.

"Isn't there something we can do to help her?"

"Maybe. If we talk to Bombay, get him to talk Dad into fighting his hardest for her then she'll know Bombay is looking out for her and then maybe she'll let up a little bit."

"That may work but there's got to be something else."

"Seth, she's like me and Dad. You can't push her." I said. "Just give her time. I think I pushed her too far when she called about needing a ride. Time, it's all we can do."

"That's all I can think of right now but I'll let you know if something comes up."

"Before you tell our sister."

"Of course."

I let out a frustrated sigh and hung up with my brother. Not even 30 seconds later my phone buzzed with a text message.

"Open the door" it read.

I drug myself up off the couch and pulled open the door to see my girlfriend standing there. I looked at her and grinned. "Get in here."

Star entered the apartment and wrapped me in a hug. "You're happy to see me I take it?" Star said.

"Get in here." I said.

"I am in."

"True." I sighed. "God, I've missed you so much."

"Missed you too," she answered.

"Don't you have classes this week?"

"Ah… I'm not missing anything important. As for work Nat's covering for me and I have the next two days off from my other job so I'm here for you."

"Oh. Well…"

"Now what can I do for you?"

"A massage would be nice but it's Valentine's Day. It's not just about me."

"A massage isn't just about you." She said then started an excellent massage.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
After Matt hung up; Dean got us both something to eat then led us to my room.

"I know you're not hungry when you're upset but could you at least try to eat for me please?" Dean asked.

"Fine. What you got for me?"

Dean handed me food and then we ate. After dinner he gave me the most excellent massage. Then I realized I still had work to do. "Dean this is great and all but I still have to get those permission slips done and…"

"Say no more, I don't want you to but I know you have to."

"Now that's an understanding boyfriend. I love it."

He smiled and let me up then followed me to my computer. As I typed out the forms Dean continued to massage my shoulders. It felt so good I almost shut down my computer and relaxed. Almost being the keyword. "It's a nice form. How'd you learn to do that?"

"I used to do the forms for my art teacher back at my old school." I answered. "You really think it'll work?"

"If it worked for your old school then I'm certain it'll work here."

"Ok." I gave a short explanation for my dad along with the school fax number then sent the information to my dad. Then I turned back to Dean.

"Something along the same line will work for my mom. Remember she loves you so it won't be too hard to convince her to sign it. Something short and to the point."

I thought hard for a moment then grinned and started typing.

"Dear Mrs. Portman,  
Due to some unforeseen insurance problems Dean is not allowed to leave the game without this form signed and faxed this Thursday before three p.m. If it's not signed then you know that he will miss the plane and subsequently miss the wedding or the rehearsal at least. The numbers listed below are my Dad's home number, Matt's cell number, Coach Orion's number, and the school fax number. We would both be grateful if you or Mr. Portman will sign it without hassle. Once again grateful  
Lizzy" Dean read as I typed. "My mom will love it. Now put the numbers, explain who Matt is, and come back to bed with me."

So I did just that and then crawled back into my bed.

Dean followed me after sending the email and wrapped an arm around me. We spent the rest of the evening talking and listening to the radio.

Then my phone rang. "Lizzy here," I answered.

"Ms. Lizzy? This is Nora Portman. Dean's mom."

"Of course. What can I do for you ma'am? Dean, turn the stereo down."

"I just got your email about the permission slip."

"Yes ma'am. What about it?" I asked as Dean turned it down.

"Why does he have to have it?"

"Because we're leaving straight from the game. Something to do with insurance release issues."

"And this Matt Jacobs? You said he is your brother."

"Yes ma'am my oldest brother."

Dean took my phone and spoke with his mom. "Look Mom just sign the form…Yes Mother but he's only been in a few accidents…No I don't think any were really his fault. And aside from that he was the only one in the car during all but one of the accidents…Lizzy and that's because a dog ran into the road…Yes Mom I understand that but does Jeff want me at the rehearsal or not?" Dean paused then rolled his eyes at me. I only smiled. "Mom really, it'll be fine. Just call him and talk to him. We never would have asked him to drive if we didn't trust him. Please, just sign the form."

"Dean, don't talk to your mom like that." I told him.

"I love you, Mom please just sign the form…Yes ma'am…I love you too…ok here." He handed me the phone back and let me speak with his mom.

"I apologize for what your son said to you. Coulda swore he knew better."

"He does. Sometimes he just gets so passionate about what he's talking about he just forgets his manners."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. How many wrecks has your brother been in?"

"Six. Four because of the rain, one because of a dog, and the last one they won't tell me what happened but I think his breaks went out."

"Ok thanks. We'll see you and Dean on Friday night."

"Yes ma'am." We hung up and I looked at Dean. "If I ever hear you speak to your mom like that again I will smack you. Whether she understands or not."

"I'm sorry. I get my demanding nature and stubbornness from her."

"It's disrespectful and rude."

"I know. And I apologize; she knows I didn't mean it. I will apologize to her if that will make you feel better."

"If you're certain she's not upset about it then I guess I can't be either."

"Thanks for understanding Liz."

"Did I ever tell you how sweet your mom is?"

"Yes."

"Dean, if I told you a secret, would you keep it?" I asked.

"I'd try my hardest."

"I think Linda is cheating on Charlie."

"You're not going to just up and tell him like that are you?" Dean asked. "You need proof."

"I know that. And I'd never approach him without proof. I hope he'd do the same for me."

"Well as long as it's just a theory I won't say anything but I will keep my eyes open."

"Thanks Dean."

"Sure."

The next morning I rushed from the shower to Julie and Connie's room. "You girls have to help me."

"Help hide you?" Julie asked.

"No, turn me into a sweet girl."

"We can make you look like a sweet girl but that doesn't change you into one."

"What does that mean?"

"That we can't change your personality only your look."

"But…but…." I stammered.

"Why do you want us to dress you up?" Connie asked.

"Fulton said I wasn't sweet 'cause I was raised as a tomboy with six brothers so I thought maybe…"

"Oh, look Fulton's not right. You can be sweet you just don't need to be." Julie said. "If it's really what you want we can give you that look."

They pulled me back into my room and dug through my clothes hoping to find something. Soon they tossed me a t-shirt, long sleeve shirt and pair of jeans. After putting it on I looked down to survey my outfit. Tight black jeans that flared at the bottom, and a tight, black, long-sleeve shirt under a white t-shirt that read Angel in Disguise that Ben had bought for me. They handed me my black cowboy boots and stepped back for a moment. After surveying me they went to work on my hair and makeup. They finished around seven and let me look at myself. I was shocked at what I saw.

"It's like I'm not even wearing makeup and my hair is…simply wonderful. You guys rock." I told them.

"You're welcome; now let's go show you off." Connie said.

"The guys are going to die when they see you." Julie said. I reached for Dean's jacket and Connie stopped me. "You're not going to wear that are you?" Connie asked.

"He's still my boyfriend isn't he?" I asked.

"I guess," Connie said.

"It's alright, Cons. She still looks sweet. And if she stays sweet and innocent all day the jacket won't matter." Julie said.

The three of us walked to breakfast and once in the cafeteria I noticed I was getting a lot of looks. They weren't all evil or jealous looks but they did make me a bit self-conscious. Then I heard Luis as we walked to the Ducks.

"Who is that hot bombshell with Connie and Julie?" Luis asked.

"Say that again and I will knock you clear across this cafeteria." Connie said.

We stopped as Julie flicked Luis's ear.

"I'm sorry, she is." Luis said.

I looked around the table and noticed Adam was grinning and trying not to laugh. Dean smiled indulgently and those two seemed to be the only two who could tell.

"Yo, slobs stop staring at my girl." Dean said.

"No way man, you can't call dibs. I saw her first," Luis said.

"Actually Dwayne saw her first." Adam said.

"I did not." Dwayne said.

I rolled my eyes then Julie, Connie, and I went and got breakfast. When I brought my tray to the table, Dean pulled me into his lap.

"Morning Lizzy," Adam said.

Fulton looked around then panicked. "Dude, your girlfriend isn't going to like this."

"Really Fult?" Dean asked.

"You know how Lizzy can get." Fulton said.

"And how is that?" Dean asked.

"Jealous. And do you really want to get into it with her?"

"I think she'd be cool with this." Dean said.

"I am and I'm really glad my best friend does actually care about my relationship. Morning Adam," I said.

"Liz, I…" Fulton started.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"How did you tell?" Fulton asked looking at Dean and Adam.

"She's my best friend no matter how she dresses or acts, I'll always know Lizzy." Adam said.

"She's my girlfriend and that's my jacket. I just know her." Dean said.

"Why are you so…dressed up?" Fulton said.

"Because of what you said the other day."

"What I said the other day? What did I say?" Fulton asked.

"If you don't remember, I'm not going to tell you." I answered.

"You're so mean to me." Fulton pouted.

"You still love me though." I answered.

"Did I tell you that you look positively beautiful today?" Dean asked then kissed my cheek.

"No, you didn't, but thank you." I said.

"Wow Liz, you clean up well." Alex said as I dug into my breakfast.

"Thanks Alex. Have you met my boyfriend, Dean Portman?" I asked a little on edge by the way he said it.

"No I hadn't, but it's nice to meet you." Alex said.

Dean turned slightly in his seat to face Alex and held out a hand. Alex shook it then turned back to me.

I looked at Dean and saw the look in his eyes so I whispered "play nice and there might be something in it for you."

The look vanished from Dean's eyes and he grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Dean said. Alex nodded and after giving me a once over he walked away.

"He was so flirting with you." Connie said.

"Yeah I know, hence why I said meet my boyfriend. He seriously creeps me out." I said.

"He's not going to touch you, not while I'm around." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean," I said.

"Hey Lizzy," Bash said kissing the top of my head.

"Bash," I warned.

"Aw, it's not me you have to worry about. I'd worry about Alex if I were you." Bash said. "You're like a cousin or sister to me. Someone I have to protect not flirt with. You have a boyfriend I respect that."

"That's good to know." I said. "Why would I have to worry about Alex? Besides the fact that he creeps me out."

"I don't have any concrete proof so I shouldn't be telling you this but I want you to know." Bash said. "Boyfriends don't mean anything to him. He'll flirt with you in front of your boyfriend so it'll seem harmless but he does his best to drive him away. That way he can swoop in and take over. He's also controlling, so you better be careful of him. I like Portman a lot better than I like Alex, and I don't want to see what you two have end over an over-eager trainer. You understand me?"

"Yeah, I got it. Relax," I said. He walked away and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"So about there being something in this for me," Dean said.

I turned slightly to look at him and contemplated my options. Finally I kissed him deeply to which he responded hungrily.

"People are trying to eat here." Averman said loudly.

I pulled away from Dean and finished off my breakfast.

"Thank you," Averman said.

Then the bell rang and we went to our classes.

* * *

_**There is that chapter. Happy belated holidays and here's hoping for a wonderful year. **_


	50. Jealousy

_Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post but I've been caught up in a new fandom lately. It's called Big Time Rush. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Chapter 50: Jealousy _

* * *

After lunch I stopped by my locker before heading down to Fulton's. "Man that is one hot bod." I heard Dean say as he leaned against the locker next to Fulton's.

"Which one?" Fulton asked turning to look in the same direction.

"The blonde with the blue sweater and hip hugger jeans."

"Close your mouth you're drooling," I said shutting his mouth with my hand as I squeezed between them.

"Uh, hey Mav," Dean said nervously scratching the back of his neck. I looked at the girl and smirked, finding it funny he couldn't tell the girl he had been talking about was Julie. A twinge of jealousy hit me but I brushed it off.

"Hey Goose, are you forgetting my cardinal rule? You can look at, talk to, and flirt with any girl you want as long as this bod, "I mimicked him and motioned to my own body," is the only one you drool over. But you are right, she is hot." I said.

Dean bit his lip and I rolled my eyes. I stood upon tip toes and pulled him down to my level with my hand on the back of his neck.

"I have to go but remember: I love you." I said kissing him quickly.

"Where do you have to go?" Fulton asked when I let Dean go.

"To tell Julie Dean thinks she has a hot bod." I said sweetly then took off. I was halfway down the hall before either responded.

"Lizzy!" Dean called.

I stopped, turned slightly back towards them, waved, and then continued on. I reached Julie and Connie who were standing outside their classroom. "Hey Julie, do me a favor."

"Sure what's up?" Julie asked.

"Blow Dean a kiss."

"Why?"

"In a moment I want to see his reaction first."

She nodded and did as I asked. Dean sighed and hit his head against the locker behind him.

"Now, what was that all about?" Connie asked.

I turned my back to Dean and smirked. "Long story short Dean said she had a hot bod not knowing I was in hearing range and I just had to tell you."

"Maverick!" Dean called.

"I've got to go. Thanks for the help." I said shaking Julie's hand then taking off.

"You're evil." Julie called after me.

"But that's why you love me." I called back over my shoulder not looking back or stopping. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a stop.

"You're not as fast as you think you are." Dean said in my ear before he turned me around.

"But you were just..." I started.

"I can throw my voice. I was closer than I sounded when I called you Mav." He said.

"I thought I had gotten away with it." I answered giving him my puppy dog eyes. When he grinned I knew he wasn't as mad as I thought he had been.

"You almost did. However I think since you didn't you should make it up to me."

"How's that?"

"Well...we could always—"

"Don't even suggest we skip class Orion will have our butts."

"I guess a kiss will do for now but after classes you, my dear, are mine." He told me.

Dean kissed me softly then we heard Fulton calling. "Dude, if you don't speed it up we're gonna be late." Fulton said.

"If you get detention you'll have to wait until..." I trailed off checking my mental schedule. "After dinner to accept my apology." Though I had no idea what exactly I'd be apologizing for, it sounded like the right thing to say.

He rolled his eyes but he walked away. During study hall I rocked Ant's car seat with my foot as I worked on my art then history then math homework. I would occasionally glance at Dean and I knew then that it was only the monitor's constant watching that was keeping him from touching me.

Finally classes let out for the day and Dean followed me back to my room. Dean shut the door behind me and as I plopped down on my bed he gently placed the car seat on the opposite bed.

"Now that that is settled what am I apologizing for?"

"Embarrassing me in front of Fulton," Dean said as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Come on. Fulton knows that I didn't mean it that way. And he knows better than to believe that you would cheat on me. You wouldn't cheat on me would you?" I asked.

"Of course not. I'd never cheat on you." Dean said.

"Good." I said. I gave him my best come hither look and he knelt on the bed between my legs. I locked my hands behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me briefly then pulled back. I knew what he wanted but I didn't really want to say it. "I apologize." I said finally.

"Apology accepted." Dean said. "I know it's stupid but—"

"I get it." I said. I pulled him back to me and kissed him again. We continued to make out until it was time for play practice. After the play practice I said goodbye to Dean and headed for the ice rink. After helping Luis with his skating I showered then changed into a pair of comfortable pants and large t-shirt and headed for dinner. I entered the cafeteria to see Dean talking to some girl. When she walked away I realized Tiffany, the J.V. cheer captain. Dean flipped through whatever she handed him and his face fell. I hesitantly set my tray and the baby down then looked at Dean as he stared at the photos in his hands. "You alright?" I asked.

"Do I look alright?" Dean growled. I could tell he was seriously angry.

"Fult, watch the kid, he hasn't eaten in a while he'll be hungry soon." I said. When Fulton nodded I grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem? You say you love me but you pull crap like this?" Dean said.

"Like what?" I asked.

He handed me the stack of photos.

"I see." I said flipping through the pictures.

"You see?"

"Yes I see." I answered.

"So you're not denying it?"

"Denying what? Luis and I like to spend time together."

"I can't believe you're admitting to the affair."

"Affair? Luis is a Duck and my friend."

"A picture is worth a thousand words." Dean said. He pointed to the top most one where Luis had his arms around me guiding me through changing Ant's diaper. However you couldn't tell that from the angle it was at.

"Yes, but Luis is only my friend. If you don't trust me then we're done."

"Is that what you really want? Me to dump you so you can go running straight to him."

"That is not what I want. I want my boyfriend to trust me but I'd rather have 100 friends who trust me than a guy who can't but loves me for everything else." I snapped.

"Are you saying I don't trust you?"

"By the way you're judging me by pictures that I'm not allow to explain because I will not break Luis's trust then yes I'm saying I'm getting the feeling you don't trust me."

"How can you think that?" Dean asked.

"Because of what you keep saying. I can't explain these pictures. Not without breaking Luis's trust. Look if you think about it, I've already told you everything. Luis is a duck in a school where we're the outcasts still. Ducks fly together or didn't Bombay teach you that?"

Dean looked at me then at the two Polaroids in his hands. They were of me and Luis during our skating training sessions. "Luis ... he's one of the Ducks you're helping."

I only looked at him.

"But you can't tell me that." Dean finished.

"I already told you why." I said.

"Because he trusts you," Dean said.

"I love you Dean, you know that and I'd never cheat on you." I sighed staring at my hands and the pictures. That's when an idea hit me but it would have to wait. "Promise you won't tell anyone I'm helping Luis."

Dean lifted my chin. "I won't tell anyone about that." He sighed again. "I just ... I don't know—"

"It's Tiffany. She's been trying to break us up since she saw me come out of Scooter's dorm room." I said.

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry I let her get to me."

"You're a guy it happens. So we're ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey did you forget that we are going to dinner with Varsity in about an hour?" Dean asked.

"No," I stated though I had forgotten. "I was just hungry."

Dean smiled and took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. "Really I do apologize for taking her word."

"It's ok really. She did give me an idea though."

"Oh and what's that?"

"How to prove Linda's cheating on Charlie. A picture's worth a thousand words." I said mimicking his earlier words.

"I get it." Dean said taking my hand and leading me back inside the cafeteria. Fulton was feeding Ant and once again Aly had taken my seat. I let Dean go back to his seat and stopped behind Luis.

"Hola apuesto dios." I said.

"Hola," Luis answered.

"I got a couple pictures you might want to see." I said handing him the stack.

Luis flipped through them then smirked. "Nice pictures." Luis said.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Excuse me I need to put food in my belly." I said.

"Dinner in an hour," Luis said.

"Hungry now," I answered. I walked down to the other end and my tray was half empty. "Fulton." I whined.

"What? You told me to watch the kid not your food. Blame those two." Fulton pointed to Charlie and Adam.

"Pigs," I muttered.

"Did I take your seat again?" Aly asked.

"Aly, hon, you got to stop doing it." Then seeing her look I laughed. "I'm just kidding. Scoot back." I said lightly smacking Dean's shoulder. He sighed but did as I asked and moved his chair back letting me sit on his lap.

"The dean will flip if he sees you two like that." Aly said.

"Then it's a good thing he's gone for the day isn't it?" I asked. "He leaves about four every day to go home to his wife."

"How do you know that?" Adam asked.

"His secretary told Scooter that if he didn't have any appointments the dean leaves at four." I answered. "Where are Julie and Connie?"

"Dorm. Making themselves look presentable." Guy said. "Like it's that important to look good for a dinner with Varsity."

"For Julie it is. Her boyfriend is on Varsity and Connie probably wanted to prove that J.V. girls are just as high class as Varsity." Ten minutes later I got an urgent text to come back to my room. I rolled my eyes but looked at Aly. "Can you take him tonight?" I asked.

"Sure." Aly answered.

"Thanks. Now to go suffer girl world," I muttered. Dean kissed my cheek and I left the cafeteria. In my dorm room I looked at the two girls.

"Have you figured out what you're going to wear?" Connie asked.

When it sank in what she said I panicked. I wasn't a big fan of dressing up and had nearly nothing fancy to wear. I looked over at her and she took my hand.

"That's why we're here." Julie said as Connie patted the back of my hand. Connie went to my closet and Julie brushed out my still damp hair. "Why is your hair wet?"

"I went skating after play practice. I got kinda worked up and needed a cool down." I answered.

"I see." Julie said.

"Here get dressed." Connie said handing me a blouse and a pair of slacks. Where they had come from I had no idea but I was glad she had found them.

When we left my room almost half an hour later Adam smirked. "You look stunning Lizzy." He said.

"Thank you kind sir," I answered.

"Fult, what did you say to her to cause this change?" Charlie asked. "Because it's starting to look like a good thing."

"I don't remember." Fulton answered.

"Don't remember what?" Scooter asked. "Hey Julie."

"Hey Scooter. Fulton can't remember something he said to Lizzy a few days ago." Julie answered.

"He can't remember that he told her that at times even a Bobcat can be sweeter than she is." Dean answered. "You look amazing sweetheart."

"Thank you." I answered.

"I wasn't trying to change you Liz. You can be sweet no matter how you dress or act you've just found that being rough typically gets you respect. I apologize for saying it no matter how true it might be. Your brothers figured if we could turn you into a rough and tumble tomboy you'd never have a boyfriend we'd have to worry about but now three of us know that you dating isn't such a bad thing." Fulton said staring at his feet.

"And you being you is what we love most about you." Dean smirked kissing my cheek.

"That's nice to know and I think I understand. I apologize for misunderstanding you, Fulton." I said throwing my arms around his neck. Fulton hugged me back and kissed my temple.

"Alright, are we waiting on anyone else?" Scooter asked effectively changing the subject.

"Just Dwayne. The rest are out front." Charlie answered.

"I can take four others." I mentioned turning back to Scooter.

"I hate to ask this but do you think one of these two," Scooter motioned to Fulton and Dean, "would be willing to ride with Kyle and Andy? I'm not sure I'd risk any of the other Ducks with them."

"Kyle isn't so bad. I just have to threaten him with his brother and Andy ... I see your point." I said. I took Dean's hand and tugged him down the hall. "Dean sweetie, I love you and you have more of a handle on your temper than Fulton does. Promise me that you won't lay a hand on Andy until after dinner. Please."

"Why me?"

"Because you have a better handle on your temper and I can promise you a make out session if you behave. I know you can handle him and as long as your mind is on making out with me you'll keep calm. Please."

"As long as I can trade insults with him."

"I'd rather you didn't while he's driving but I'm sure he wouldn't wreck his car so yes I suppose if you must." I said.

"Ok, that I can do." Dean grinned and kissed me.

Soon we were all situated in cars and on our way. I ended up with Luis, Kenny, Goldie, and Charlie, following Andy. Charlie instantly flipped the station and I tried not to groan. I hated his choice of pop and rock music. I preferred heavy metal if I had to listen to anything not country.

During dinner where I was stuck between two Varsity goons the topics ranged from hockey to a burping contest that soon had spread to the entire table. When they heard it I could tell several old ducks were shaking their heads and Charlie was flat out glaring at me as though daring me to do it. I smirked and had to. So I let out a huge belch and the room went silent.

"Uh 'scuse me," I said softly then went back to my dinner like it was no big deal.

"You? Sweet little you?" Andy asked.

I swallowed the bite in my mouth then smiled. "Sweet? I grew up with four brothers who loved gross out contests. After I was about 10 they realized I couldn't be grossed out by much anymore. Belching contests are one of the few times I can beat my brothers."

"Interesting," Andy said as I glared back at my cousin. Andy leaned over to Kyle and whispered something. Kyle thought about it for a moment then nodded. I looked at the pair but shook my head not knowing what they were up to. When Varsity started slipping out with phony and flimsy excuses I got a real bad feeling. I looked at Scooter who looked confused.

Soon the host came back with three waiters who were holding trays of cupcakes. "Lizzy Jacobs?" He asked.

"That's me."

"These are for you. For winning the unofficial belching contest and the chef said he has never had a better complement. They said you'd also take care of this." The waiters placed the trays on the table and the host handed the check on Charlie.

"No prank I promise." Charlie mocked Scooter's words. When Scooter paled I knew he didn't know. "Oh god, this is worse than last time. 950? Where in the ...?"

"You didn't know, did you Scooter?" I asked.

"No. I don't understand." Scooter answered softly.

"Charlie, give me the check." I demanded. He forked it over and I looked it over. At the bottom it read _Hope the price won't make you poop your pants. Have fun cleaning._

"Not again." Connie said.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked.

"Last year Varsity stuck them with an $857 check at the Minnesota Club downtown. Because most of our friends here are poor, street kids they couldn't afford it so they had to clean the club to pay it off. Joke's on them this year. My Grammy loves me to the extent she'll willingly pay off a credit card." I said pulling it from my back pocket and sliding it into the check book. I handed it back to the nearest waiter who went to go take care of it.

"But why include Scooter?" Charlie asked.

"They thought he was in on the laxative prank. Because he didn't get sick I must have told him or something." I answered.

"But Scooter could have paid the bill." Julie said. "No offense."

"My credit limit is five hundred without calling my dad. I'm in enough hot water with him and Coach Wilson at the moment that he would have said no." Scooter answered.

"They knew that." Lizzy said.

"Either you've got a different Grammy than I do or she doesn't love me as much." Charlie said.

"Your mom won't let her see you. Enough talk about this. Eat the cupcakes. It's fine Charlie." I said. He sighed but nodded and bit into a cupcake.

Back at the dorms I changed into some comfortable clothes as Dean did the same in his room. When he came over he grinned wolfishly at my spaghetti strap top and short boy shorts. We settled comfortably on my bed then I noticed the time. "Cracker," I muttered.

"What's wrong? I know curfew isn't for a couple hours." Dean said.

"I have to make a run to Aly's dorm."

"Ah the baby." Dean stood and walked to the door. "Uh babe ..."

I grinned and told him the room number then he disappeared. I flipped on the TV hoping something good would be on as it was Wednesday night. Soon though my flipping amounted to nothing, Dean was back with a sleeping baby in tow.

"Aly said he's been fed, burped, and changed so he should sleep for a while." Dean sat him down on the empty bed and plopped down next to me. "So where were we?" He asked.

"Right about here." I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him.

Two hours later he pulled away from me and sat on the edge of my bed with his back to me.

"I can't believe it's that time already." Dean said.

"It is. It doesn't have to be but it is." I said. He hung his head and there was a knock on the door.

"One minute Charlie." Dean called.

"30 seconds." Charlie answered through the door.

Dean stood and turned to face me. "Goodnight sweet princess." Dean said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Good night, my handsome knight." I answered.

"Ten seconds." Charlie called. I rolled my eyes but climbed under my covers. After one last kiss Dean pulled open the door and left.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. The Spanish translation of what Lizzy said to Luis is: Hello Handsome God. Thanks for reading and again sorry for taking so long to update. **_


	51. Reassurances

_**The next chapter. I don't own anything you recognize from cannon.**_

**Chapter 51: Reassurances**

* * *

The next morning as I was working out with Goldberg my cell phone buzzed with a text message at 6:45. I flipped to it and smiled.

"What's up Lizzy?" Goldberg asked.

"Just Dean saying good morning." I answered still smiling.

"He's sure going all out." Goldberg said looking a bit cautious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Goldberg motioned to a bench and we sat down. "Lizzy, I know we haven't always been real close but you've always been there when someone's needed you. I tried not to get close to anyone in peewees because I thought I was going back to Philly but hopefully you'll listen even if you don't take me seriously. I don't know how much Fulton and Charlie and Banksie told you about Port's past but you really need to be careful around him." Goldberg said.

"They've told me some things but not much."

"None of Port's relationships have lasted this long. I'm not trying to put you off him. "I'm just trying to say be careful. I've heard girls say Port's only looking for one thing in a relationship and once he finds out how good it is ..."

"He is a teenage guy Goldie."

"Yes, but you should still be more careful with him. I don't want to see you hurt, Bombay's done that enough, so I thought I'd warn you."

"If he really is as bad as you say, why has he stuck around so long? He knows I'm not going to give it up."

"Because you're a Duck. He found out at Christmas that you aren't ready right?" I nodded. "Let's say that he dumped you right after that, you'd know he was only dating you for that reason and you'd go straight to Charlie and Fulton. He'd end up taking too much heat from a lot of people. To avoid that he'll try his hardest to make it look like a normal relationship and that way when he does dump you it'll look like it was because things went bad instead of you not sleeping with him."

"Oh."

A few moments later he smiled. "Or I could be completely off my rocker and he could really be into you. That or you're the first girl who has made him think with his head instead of his pants."

"Either way it's something to think about. Thanks Goldie. I'm glad you felt safe enough to come to me." I said. "I love input from all my ducks and don't worry I'm not kill gonna kill you for your opinion."

"Take care of yourself Lizzy." Goldberg said.

"If I can't I know I've got you guys you guys to watch my back." I answered. "And now I must go shower." When I reached the cafeteria the clock read 7:30 and even though the entire team was at the table only half of them seemed to be awake. "Why is it just now 7:30?" I asked trying not to yawn as I sat down next to Dean.

"Yes because it seems like not even half an hour ago I was in bed." Fulton said sarcastically.

"Because half an hour ago you were in bed, Dude." Dean answered.

"Late night Lizzy?" Adam asked.

"More like early morning, but seriously it should be like eight or nine."

"If it were nine you'd be in class and eight you'd be going to class." Russ said. "You're probably anxious for tomorrow when you fly to Chicago and meet the rest of Port's family that is going to seem like today and tomorrow are going to drag on forever."

"Too early for psych mumbo jumbo," I groaned.

"And on a Thursday," Luis said. "Which reminds me hand over my little, baby boy."

"And redundancy." I passed the baby then put my head down.

"Are you sure you're not just in a bad mood?" Kenny asked.

"Too much to think about," I said resting my chin on my folded arms. "You know to tell you the truth Dean, I am kinda dreading meeting Mitch. I've got a bad feeling about him.

"It'll be ok I promise. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Dean said.

I then turned to Luis. "Speaking of this weekend are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" I asked.

"For the most part, I need to talk to you about the journal but other than that watching him isn't too hard."

"I'll drop by your room after dinner and give you a crash course in imagination and how to make it believable." I said.

"Thanks Lizzy."

"Sure." I shrugged. Fulton prodded me to eat then and after what seemed like forever the bell rang for classes.

After a long boring morning lunch rolled around and I took Ant back for the afternoon. This time not only did I have to feed him but his diaper was also full. I took him to the bathroom to change him and my cell phone rang. I looked around the empty bathroom and then answered it.

"Hey Lizzy, how are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Fine. Shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I suppose. Matt called."

"He told you what Seth said didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Chris. I'm scared." I said softly.

"Hang tough little sister. We're doing all we can to convince Dad that giving you up is an asinine thing to do."

"I'm tired of being tough. Sometimes I just want to be a girl. I want to curl up and hide and let Daddy take care of everything but I can't do that because he's causing the problem."

"Then hide and let your big brothers take care of everything. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise even if we can't convince him not to give you up you won't be in Florida long. Matt would do anything to keep you in Minnesota." Chris said.

"Yeah you can't promise that a judge will even listen to him." I said.

Then I heard Chris sigh. I knew he was trying to figure out how to calm me down. What he said next helped more than what he said in English. "Ne vous inquiétez pas Firearm. Nous nous chargeons de tout. Je vous promets." Chris said.

**(French Translation: Don't worry Firearm. We will handle everything. I promise.)**

"Vous me le promettez?" I asked.

**(French: You promise?)**

"Je vous promets." Chris repeated.

**(French: I promise.)**

"Que faire si vous avez tort?" I asked.

**(French: What if you're wrong?)**

"Ai-je jamais manqué à une promesse?"

**(French: Have I ever broken a promise?)**

"Pas."

**(French: No)**

"Voir? Pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

**(French: See? Nothing to worry about.)**

"Alright I'm sure you have to go now. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Sure. Later." Chris said.

I hung up and sighed. Then I finished the diaper change and went back out the cafeteria. When I sat down Dean wrapped an arm around me and whispered comforting words to me. I don't know how he knew I was upset but I was kinda glad he did. I think time moved faster that afternoon than it did that morning because before I knew it that afternoon I found myself at the hockey rink for practice.

During practice Orion pulled me aside. "I got the permission slips and your brother's information and turned them into the Dean this morning. I'm positive he'll say yes so the two of you better be set to leave right after the game."

"Thanks Coach." I answered. During one of the water breaks I gave Dean a soft smile. "We got the go ahead."

"As long as..." Dean trailed off.

"He hasn't gotten the dean's approval yet but Coach is certain he'll say yes."

"Good. My mom will be happy to hear that."

A bit later the dean came in. "Conway, I want two on two scrimmages. Work on left side defense." Orion called before going to talk to the dean. Charlie had just set me and Dean up against Dwayne and Connie when Orion walked back out on the ice. "Reed, Germaine, take over. Jacobs, Portman, come here."

I glance over at Dean but pulled my helmet off and we skated over to Coach Orion. "What's up Coach?" Dean asked.

Orion led us up to where Dean Buckley was sitting in the crowd. "Matt Jacobs is your brother, correct?" Orion asked looking at me.

"Yes sir. You met him on Valentine's Day and Dean, you met him just after Christmas."

"Of course. And he has met Mr. Portman, correct?" Buckley asked.

"Yes sir at Christmas." I answered. "And Mrs. Portman has also spoken to Matt."

"Your father has approved of this?" Buckley asked.

"Yes sir. Said he understands the legality of everything being a lawyer and that he could understand why we had chosen Matt."

"Well then you've done everything correctly and I have no other choice but to approve this."

"Thank you Dean Buckley. We really should get back to practice." I said.

The dean nodded and we shook hands before getting back to practice.

Only too soon it was Friday at lunch and I was sitting with my baseball team. "How did today go by so fast?" I asked.

"Because you're dreading something," Jim said.

"Maybe the game tonight?" Alex suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it."

"Well what else could it be?" Sam asked.

"I guess I'm nervous meeting Dean's family." I sighed.

"That must be a pretty serious relationship kid. Meeting his family is a big step." Brick said.

"Dean's brother Jeff is getting married and his mom gave him two tickets. He had to take a date."

"No he could have taken his best friend or asked one of his other female teammates." Sam said.

"True." I shrugged. "Guys if your girlfriend's brother was in a really bad relationship and you knew about it what would you do?"

"Confront the girl about it." Tom said, he was our center fielder.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Well I'd find out what she knew about it then I'd talk to her brother and his girlfriend."

"Is something going on between you and Dean?" Bastian asked.

"Dean and his brother think their sister is in a really bad relationship. They don't have any proof so they haven't brought it up but they're worried."

"Their sister the only girl?"

"Yeah, she's also the second oldest and scheduled to marry the guy after spring break."

"You may not want to get involved Lizzy. It could hurt your relationship with Dean. If you're wrong and you bring it up his parents may not trust you and Dean could leave you."

"But I just can't let it go."

"Charlie told me about your gut feelings but you have to be careful." Bash warned. "Meet the guy and if your gut says don't trust him, get proof, solid proof, that he can't be trusted. You have to be careful of what you get involved in. Port is allowed to hate him, it's his sister, but you need proof if Port's sister is going to trust you."

I looked around at the rest of the team and they all nodded. "Thanks guys now do me a favor and don't say anything. Dean doesn't need his problems spread around the school." Again they agreed. After lunch I headed off to psych where Luis and I talked to Russ about the game. After classes let out I went back to my dorm and packed what I thought I'd need for the weekend into my hockey bag. By taking out some of my extra practice stuff it all fit.

"Hey you all packed?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"Yep, it's all in here." I said tugging on the strap of my hockey bag.

"I meant for this weekend."

"And again it's all in here."

"How'd you make it all fit?"

"I took out what I didn't need." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Have you talked to Orion about getting an Eden Hall bag?"

"And give up my Ducks bag? I've had this bag since peewees. No way am I giving it up."

"Alright." Dean answered holding his hands up.

After dinner he grabbed his bag and I grabbed the strap of mine pulling it across the floor. "Hey Dean," I called.

"Yeah babe?" He answered.

"I made it all fit but now ..."

"You can't lift it?" He asked.

Sure I could. I never packed so much that I couldn't lift it but it was a hockey bag and he should have offered to take it. "Nope," I shrugged.

"No problem." With what seemed like no effort at all he hefted my bag on his shoulder and headed for the door. I shook my head and locked my door then headed after Dean. Julie grabbed my arm as we stepped onto the bus and I plopped down on the seat next to her.

"What's up with Port being all chauvinistic?"

"Chauvinistic? He's being a sweet guy. And who said chivalry had to die?"

"Come on, if you can't carry your own bag—"

"I can, but I think it's sweet when a guy offers. It's not like I want him to carry my purse. Hell a girl who can't carry her own purse is an idiot but a hockey bag full of gear and a weekend worth of clothes along with my computer and cell phone, well that is sweet. I'm all for women's rights and being independent but sometimes I like to see him carry my hockey stuff just so he knows he answers to me."

"Power struggle?" Julie asked.

"But he still has his freedom right?" Connie asked from behind us.

"Of course. A guy who doesn't have his own freedom and no guy time means he's obsessed with his girlfriend and doesn't let her have her girl time." I answered. "And as much as I hate girl time even I need a little bit of it sometimes."

"So ..."

"Trust me; it's all part of my master plan to keep things interesting. And if a guy can't put up with the real me then he'll dump me, sooner rather than later." I said.

"Well that's good to know." Julie said hesitantly.

"Jules, everyone has their dating strategy and it's time Portman was put in his place." Guy said.

"Thanks Guy." I said not expecting help to come from him.

Soon it was halfway into the second period and I was starting to get worried that we would lose. Although we had been working with old plays all week it seemed like the Sharks knew them all. Then I realized why as I looked at their bench. "Charlie, we've got to come up with new plays." I said as Guy set up for another face off.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Number 17, he's an ex-Flame from peewees. He knows most of our plays."

"OK," Charlie said, and then sat pensive for a few moments. He then turned to Orion who nodded and called a time-out and Charlie explained the two plays to the team. Those plays held us to halftime when the score became 3-2 in favor of the Sharks.

After coming up with a few more plays we were back on the ice. Halfway through the final period I saw Matt heading for the bench. Once again time out was called and this time it wasn't for a play. "Portman, Jacobs, there's been a change of plans. The two of you have to leave now. It's almost eight and if you don't, you'll never make the nine o'clock flight." We nodded and rushed back to the locker room. After a quick change, he grabbed my hockey bag and his and we rushed out to meet my brother in the parking lot.

At the gate of the flight Matt pulled me into a tight hug. "Be careful in Chicago and have fun. If you don't like the guy, stay away from him."

"I will."

"And remember, there is less chance of you dying on an aircraft than there is of you being struck by lightning." Matt said.

"I know. That just doesn't make my tummy feel any better." I said batting my eyelashes at him.

Matt rolled his eyes then kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." I answered.

"Dean, take care of my baby sister. And by the way she's terrified of flying so good luck. If something happens to her, you'll want to run and hide." Matt said.

"I wouldn't dream of letting her get hurt." Dean answered.

"Good. Bye guys." Matt said. Dean led me to the terminal and after a final wave to Matt we boarded the plane.

"So when Matt said you're terrified of flying..." Dean prompted.

"He meant it. I've only been on a plane four times. When Seth and I went to see the Iceland games in LA. They weren't very good flights. You'll be right there right?" I asked.

"Of course." Dean answered. "The flight is only an hour long and I'll be beside you the entire way. And don't worry about my family. Tony will love you because I do, Jeff's like Matt and he'll be cautious at first but when he talks to you he'll love you, and since my mom loves you Lissy will absolutely adore you."

"Lissy?" I asked. "Did you just call your sister Lissy?"

"Yeah, that's her nickname. Why?" Dean asked. Dean took my hand in his and rubbed the back of it as the plane took off.

"Well, it's just ... Nat's friend Beth Fisher said she had a friend named Lissy and Beth's a Chicago native. I just thought it was a little odd. Imagine that."

"Liz, you mean Star Fisher?"

"Star? Redhead, deep brown eyes, about 5'7, almost 26, they call her Star because Beth is also her grandmother's name? Are we talking about the same girl?"

"Yep. She's Lissy's best friend, they grew up together and Star came up here to go to school. Some say Star kept Lissy out of trouble. She didn't meet Mitch until after Star left. She might be there this weekend too."

"What about Krista and Mitch? Will they like me?"

"Krista will. Mitch ... if we're right about him, he's not gonna like you at all. My dad, honestly I don't know. It took him three months to warm up to Krista. Mainly because he and Jeff are close but we'll only be there for three days. You should probably just stay away from him." Dean said.

"You and your dad not get along?"

"Not as well as I wish."

"He loves you." I said.

"I think so." Dean answered. "Anyway I love you and that's all that matters. At least I hope that's all that matters."

I nodded, kissed his cheek, and after moving the armrest between us I put my head in his lap and dozed off.

* * *

_**There you have it. Sorry if the French Translation is off. I used the web as I don't speak French. **_


	52. ChiTown Night 1

_**Thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Still don't own the cannon.**_

**Chapter 52: Chi-town night 1**

* * *

Too soon Dean was rousing me from my sleep. "We're landing Mav." Dean said.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes then sat up and put my seatbelt back on. The plane landed and sure enough Dean kept his hand in mine through the entire trip.

As we came off the plane I gripped Dean's hand and he gave me a reassuring smile. It was nearly 10:30 at night and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"We'll be home soon enough. Then you can go to bed and not worry about my family."

"We still have to meet Alyssa here."

"Relax, you'll do fine." Dean said. "Just be yourself. You've never cared about what anyone else has thought."

"I'm going to be trapped in the same house as these people for the next two days of course I'm going to freak." I said.

"Just relax." He told me as we walked towards two blonds and a redhead.

"Dean." The girl shrieked running toward him.

"Hey sis." He answered scooping her into a one armed hug. I shied away from them and bit my lip. I surveyed the other two, both men, and noticed the other blonde looked like Alyssa so the redhead must have been Mitch.

"And you must be Lizzy then." She said.

I looked back at her and nodded seeing she had pulled away from Dean to look at me.

"Dean has told us so much about you. It's alright sweetheart we won't hurt you." Alyssa said.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. I've never seen her this reserved." Dean smiled and pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"You're Alyssa then?" I asked quietly blinking up at her.

"Yup, I go by Lissy. You know, I thought you'd be taller." She said.

Now normally that statement would have gotten to me but then I realized she wasn't much taller than I was.

"Liz, meet my brother and soon to be brother-in-law." Dean said softly. I could tell his voice was only pleasant because his sister was standing close enough to hear.

"You must be Tony," I said pointing to the blonde, "and if that's true that makes you Mitch." I finished pointing to the redhead.

"Nice." Dean said.

"Thank you. Tony does look like you, at least a bit." I said.

"See this is why I love you. You're really smart." Dean said.

"Aw Dean," I blushed. "I love you too."

"You're finally letting a girl who isn't related to you call you Dean? I'm impressed." Tony said.

"Did you notice he said the L word too?" Lissy asked.

"She's a special girl." Dean answered then leaned down and kissed me.

I reached up and pushed him away. "Dean, your family," I hissed.

"Hey don't worry about it." Lissy said. "We've seen it all week from Jeff and Krista."

"It's still not proper." Knowing I had to change the subject I looked back at Tony. That's when I saw why they picked on him. "I can see why Dean said they pick on you, Tony." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup, you look like the stereotypical nerd."

His face fell.

"I said you _look_ like one, not that you are one. I don't know you well enough to actually judge you. However there is nothing really wrong with being a nerd either. You should be proud of who you are." I cut myself off not knowing exactly what else to say to make sure I hadn't hurt his feelings. When a smile crossed his face I knew I hadn't insulted him.

"And there's the real Lizzy I know and love." Dean said.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my kid brother?" Lissy asked.

"Dean, you're walking a fine line. I want to see what you're like around your family, it makes up who you are though I do appreciate how hard you're working."

"I told you Lizzy is a very special girl." Dean said to his sister.

"Are we going to stand here all night or are we going home?" Mitch asked.

My gut feeling was flaring up and something about his voice just rubbed me wrong or maybe it was the way he said what he did.

"You guys bring luggage?" Lissy asked.

"Just our hockey bags," I answered.

"Our?" Tony asked as we made our way down to baggage claim.

"Yep, hence the jersey," I said still wearing my Eden Hall jersey.

"How long have you been playing?" Lissy asked.

"Since I was five. I was only on teams in the fifth and sixth grade and right now it's only for a couple weeks until Adam brings his grades back up." I said.

"You play hockey? Women's team?" Tony asked.

"Nope, Junior Varsity. I also play baseball. I grew up with four brothers." I said. Alyssa, Tony, and Mitch took seats as Dean and I walked over to the conveyer belt. When I was sure they couldn't hear us, I turned to Dean. "I don't like Mitch at all. My gut's saying I shouldn't trust him like I shouldn't trust my step-uncle. He's dangerous."

"Hey I trust your gut but we need proof. Lissy and my parents trust him too much. I know you and I think we can get proof this weekend but just chill till we get some." Dean said. He leaned down and kissed me then grabbed both his Eden Hall bag and my Ducks bag. Then he led us back to his family.

"One bag for a girl?" Tony asked. I nodded. "Now that's my kind of girl."

"Hands off brother. She's my girlfriend."

"I know." Tony said.

Alyssa led us out to a dark green Ford Focus. "I know it'll be a tight squeeze but my car isn't running today and this was at the end of the driveway."

"Whose car is it?" I asked.

"Krista's. You have a problem with a Ford?" Lissy asked.

"No, I drive a Mustang. My brother Seth on the other hand can't stand Fords. Each of my brothers has something specific they won't or can't drive." I said.

"How many brothers did you say you had?" Mitch asked.

"Four. They're all older too." I said.

"Spoiled baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Spoiled sometimes, baby all the time," I answered as Krista started the car taking us to the house.

"It's hell growing up with all guys isn't it?"

"Yep. Especially when you include my cousin who is a few days older than me and my best friend who lived right down the road till we were like 12."

"Did I mention Mav here is Fulton's best friend?" Dean asked.

"Mav? As in the same Maverick you couldn't stop talking about two summers ago?" Alyssa asked.

"The same," Dean answered.

"I hear I have you to thank for getting my brother to go to that prep school." Tony said.

"You're welcome." I said trying not to yawn and failing horribly.

Then we pulled into their driveway. "Welcome home Dean." Lissy said.

Dean smirked and when the car parked he helped me out. I looked at the house and my jaw dropped. "You live here?" I asked.

"Yes. Matt's is bigger though." Dean answered walking to the trunk.

"That is true." I answered.

"Who is Matt?" Tony asked.

"My oldest brother. He owns the house we grew up in. Though truly to be honest Banksie's house is the biggest I've ever seen." I said.

"Even though your home contains a full size skating rink and it's four stories tall?"

"Yes Dean. It does probably have less land than this place though."

"That's still pretty big."

"Dean." I said plainly.

"Hmmm?" He hummed.

"Dean." I said trying to catch his attention.

"Oh right." He said after looking at me carefully finally getting the cue to shut up and leave it alone. "Right, let's go inside."

"Wait is that what I think it is?" I asked as we weaved our way through the cars parked out front stopping next to one.

"What?" Dean asked.

"A 1969 Chevelle Convertible?" I asked walking over to it. I peered in the window and about melted. "Pristine condition from what I can tell, black leather interior, manual transmission, original radio, and fire engine red with a white top. I'd give an arm and a leg to drive this car."

"You like my dad's baby?" Lissy asked.

"Like? I love this car. In this condition it's got to be worth at least 60K."

"My dad never lets anyone drive it. Not even my mom." Dean said behind me.

I sighed and reluctantly followed Dean up the drive towards the house. Then there it was. Past the Chevy truck, a jeep, a Cadillac, and a Saturn was the prettiest, red car I had ever seen. I stopped in my tracks and stared.

"Liz?" Dean asked from behind me somewhere. Suddenly his hand was on my shoulder. "You alright?"

I glanced back at him and swallowed. "Is that ... Is that ..."

"An '89 Pontiac Firebird Formula?" Dean asked. "Yes. Do you like it?"

I finally walked towards the car and checked inside.

"Lizzy." Dean taunted.

"I would give anything, anything, to drive this car. It is so sweet." I said stunned.

"Anything?" Dean asked in my ear.

"Anything. Tell me who I have to plead my case to to get to drive that car."

"Dean, don't do this." Alyssa said.

"Will you spend the rest of the night in my arms no matter what my parents say about it?" Dean asked as I trailed my hand around the car.

"Dean, that wouldn't be right. They have graciously opened their home to me and to betray their trust—"

"Lizzy..."

"To drive this car ... I guess I don't have a choice. Wait a minute how is that going to allow me to drive this car?"

"You can drive _my car_ tomorrow." Dean said.

"Your car?" I asked looking at him as I stood next to him again.

"Yes, my car. Jeff gave it to me when he got the Saturn. Said he needed a more "practical" car if he was going to land "the one." I think he was crazy but that's just me." Dean answered.

"I ought to beat you. You should let me drive your car because I'm your girlfriend. I shouldn't have to beg."

"Do you ever let me drive your car? I feel the same way." Dean said.

"Alright, I get it." My Mustang was my baby and I couldn't let anyone drive it. I guess he felt the same about his Pontiac.

Dean led me up to the house and the minute I was in the door I was attacked by a strong, sudden mass. I put up my hands and pushed the mass backwards a bit. When I saw what the mass was, I found my hand around a dog's throat. I instantly dropped my hands to under the dog's front legs.

"Sheba, get down." I heard a female voice say.

I dropped the dog to the floor and looked her over to see the prettiest German Shepherd I had ever seen. Then I noticed a hand attached to the dog's collar. I followed the hand up to an arm then to a shoulder and finally a face staring down at the dog. I was only slightly shocked to see Star holding the dog back.

"I'm sorry she's normally really nice. She's never done that before." Star said. "Stupid dog you know better."

"It's fine, she probably just smells Dean." I answered as Dean wrapped an arm around me.

"Oh hey," Star said finally looking up.

"My boyfriend," I said.

"Sheba, sit." Lissy said. The dog sat but grinned up at me.

"She's so pretty." I said.

"Star, honey let them in." Mrs. Portman said appearing behind Star.

"Right where are my manners?" Star asked moving out of the way. Lissy took Sheba and Dean and I followed her inside.

"Living room," I heard Mrs. Portman say. Then I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder steering me with a light touch. When I entered the living room all eyes turned to me though Mitch's flickered to me for a moment then went back to the TV. I caught a glimpse of a Mustangs versus the Rangers game on before Tony reached over and shut it off. "Jeff! They're here." Mrs. Portman called down a hallway.

As everyone took their seats I stood at the arm of the couch fiddling with my fingers and Dean smirked.

"We don't bite Lizzy." Lissy said.

Suddenly Dean pulled me into his lap and my face turned bright red. "Dean." I hissed.

"Chill out." He answered. "My brother is worse with his fiancée than I am with you."

"Your brother is getting married in two days and I'm just your girlfriend." I said softly.

Dean smirked. "Ah there you are." Dean said. I looked up and saw another blonde enter the room from the hallway Mrs. Portman called down, holding the hand of a brunette with brown eyes who was a fair bit shorter than the blonde. "Jeff this is my girlfriend Lizzy, Lizzy this is my brother Jeff and his fiancée Krista Perry."

A couple greetings were exchanged then I noticed that the only dark haired ones in the room were me, Krista, and Dean. "Uh Dean, I don't mean to sound rude but uh..."

"I was not adopted. Their parents are my parents." Dean said. I stared at him in shock wondering how he read my mind. "I get that question all the time. People either think I'm adopted or I'm the milkman's baby. I'm the spitting image of my dad, for the most part; he's just not around as often as he should be. Dark curly hair and a perfect smile."

"I love your smile." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. That's when all the questions started flowing at me. After a while Jeff asked about my family and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I looked at Dean and he gave me a weak smile.

"Bathroom is down the hall to the left." Dean said softly.

I nodded and stood. "Please excuse me."

"What did I say?" Jeff asked the moment I was out of the room.

"Her family is complicated." Dean answered just before I walked out of hearing range.

I wandered down the hall and peaked in the doors on the left hand side of the hall. One door was completely shut so I cracked it a bit but found an office and not a bathroom. A dark haired figure was bent over a desk so I went to pull the door shut but suddenly had a better idea. This had to be the mysterious dad Dean rarely spoke of. I stepped into the room and silently walked closer to the desk trying to see what he was working on. It looked like a bunch of numbers, probably for his company. When he looked up he was almost the spitting image of Dean. They had different eye colors and this man was obviously older.

"Can I help you?" He asked glaring at me.

"I was wondering the same. You're Mr. Portman correct?"

"Yes and you are?" He asked sounding irritated.

"I am Elizabeth Jacobs." His brow furrowed when I said my last name but then he shook his head. "Your son's girlfriend. Most people call me Lizzy. I was looking for the bathroom when I saw you in here."

"Down the hall next door on the right," he said picking up his pencil again and going back to work. I stood there for a little while longer watching him. "Is there something else I can do for you, Ms. Jacobs was it?"

"Uh well... I just saw your work and it looked interesting, what exactly are you trying to do?"

He sighed deeply and looked at me as though he was trying to figure me out. "Projected budgets for the next three years." He finally admitted.

"Is there a problem?" I asked sweetly, clasping my hands behind my back.

"Yes." He explained the problem and I looked over his numbers. I may not have been really into accounting and all that but I could tell what his problem was.

"What if you tried...?" I explained the situation to him and smirked.

"That might actually work." He said.

"Math is my best subject."

"How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't but I'm a sophomore." I answered.

"A sophomore taking accounting classes. That's some advanced stuff."

"Wait ... which son do you think I'm dating?" I asked.

"Tony." He said simply.

"Tony? Oh no sir. I'm Dean's girlfriend."

"Dean?"

I knew instantly where his mind was going. "No sir I'm a sophomore in high school. Dean's a couple months older than I am. I'm just really good with numbers."

"Dean's only 14," Mr. Portman said.

"No sir he's 16." I answered.

Mr. Portman dropped his pencil and looked at me as though he was really seeing me for the first time.

"16? No, he can't be 16. It was like yesterday that he was playing for that peewee hockey team."

"Sir you do know your oldest is getting married on Sunday."

"Yes I know that. That's why you're here. Dean invited you to the wedding?"

"Yes sir."

"You know I used to be like superman, my kids thought I was their world but now ... how did this happen?"

"You were probably honestly busy at first but now, now you probably feel like a stranger in your own family."

"It's been like this since Jeff graduated high school Frank." I looked behind me and saw Mrs. Portman standing there. "For the first couple years you were really busy but now ... now you don't know how to act around your family."

"You just have to get back out there and take the plunge. Maybe not interact at first but just watch. Then you can get to know your family again. Especially Dean. He feels like he's lost you and it's horrible to have a family member there but totally inaccessible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Portman snapped.

"That it's one thing to lose a parent physically so that you don't have them anymore but when you lose them emotionally it takes a greater toll on a person. Dean's told me he never sees you any more, never talks to you and feels like your unapproachable. Pretty soon he'll give up on trying to talk to you." I said.

"Excuse you." Mr. Portman said.

"Now Frank you know she's right." Mrs. Portman said. She walked over to the desk and looked at it. "You're still working on this? We've hired some of the best accountants in Chicago, your soon to be daughter-in-law among them. Come spend some time with your family." Mrs. Portman looked at me with a look that said "leave" so they could figure it out and I walked back to the living room.

* * *

_**Check out my profile for the link to the photos. Looks like Lizzy's got some guts. Let me know what you think. And thanks for reviewing. **_


	53. ChiTown Morning 1

_**The next chapter, sorry it's been a month. Hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimer.**_

**Chapter 53: Chi-Town morning 1**

* * *

"I still can't believe that little thing is the "hot brunette" that has a 95 mile per hour slap shot and can pitch a 75 mile an hour fastball." I heard Jeff say before I walked back in the room. I stopped and listened just out of sight. "She's so tiny."

"You know better than to judge a book by its cover. Look at Krista." Tony said.

_Wonder what he means by that._ I thought.

"I think it's good for her. She's come out on top in two sports dominated by men and she doesn't take crap for it." Alyssa said.

"With brothers like hers I'm not surprised." Star answered.

_How does she know about my brothers? _I questioned.

"Brothers?" Jeff asked.

"She's got four of them." Star said.

"Is that where she learned her fastball?" Jeff asked.

"My 78 mile an hour fastball?" I asked reentering the room.

"Lizzy, how much did you hear?" Jeff said.

"Enough. Especially that you don't think I'm hot." I said pointing to Jeff.

"That's not what I meant." Jeff corrected.

"Then you do think she's hot?" Krista asked.

"I didn't say that either. I ..." Jeff sighed.

"Well what is it?" Krista asked as I sat back down in Dean's lap.

"I ... I was quoting Dean, he's the one that said she's hot. She is very pretty and I can't deny that, but you my dear are a goddess who's body I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping." He said gently, looking at Krista with pure love in his eyes.

"So the charm runs in the family?" I asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't always work." Tony said.

"Not in my house son." Mr. Portman said.

"I've already told you all, the only ones sharing a room this weekend are the ones already married. That goes for you as well Dean." Mrs. Portman said.

"But Alyssa and Mitch are sharing a room." Jeff said.

"They aren't going to do anything with Star and Tony on either side of their room. You boy have your own room far enough away that you could try. It's two days Jeff you can wait that long." Mrs. Portman said.

"And Dean and Lizzy?"

"I have spoken with your dad Lizzy, you two are in different rooms this weekend."

"Come on Mom, you know me. I'm not going to do anything. I love Lizzy and her brothers will kill me if I ever pressured her." Dean said. I laid my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes slowing my breathing. I wanted to hear the argument but I was also very tired.

"Dean, I can't allow two 16 year olds to share a bedroom." Mrs. Portman said.

"Dean, maybe you should go put her to bed." Star said gently.

I felt Dean's gaze on me and then felt him sigh.

"Fine. You win. She'll get the guest room. You can't really blame me for wanting to protect her in a house full of strangers to her." Dean shifted me in his arms then stood and I felt him take me upstairs. When he put me down on a bed I looked up at him.

"I guess that means I can't drive your car?" I asked.

"I knew you weren't asleep. No, look I know you don't want to make my parents angry but they'll be ok with you and don't think my brother isn't sneaking into Krista's room. I know you don't want to break their trust but they'll never know. They're never up after 11:30. If they do catch you, you can always say you were going to the bathroom." Dean said. "I'll show you where it's at."

I yawned but stood and followed him.

"This is the bathroom and this is my room." He took me first to a door on the left side of the hallway then to one at the end of the hallway.

"Alright fine. You win. I'll see you in a bit. Hey where's my bag?" I asked.

"Downstairs, I'll be right back." Dean said.

I nodded and went to the guest room. When Dean came back he handed me my bag then left the room. After changing into Dean's Morgan Park jersey over a tank top and a pair of PJ pants I grabbed my teddy bear and then waited until the house went still. As soon as it did I crawled out of bed and made my way down the hall keeping to the left like Dean had told me so I would avoid the squeaky boards. I entered Dean's room and found him looking like he was asleep. I crept over to the bed and gently pressed down on it to see his eyes flutter open. He grinned and pulled back the covers and I smiled seeing him between his sheet and the comforter. I crawled under both then felt his arms slip around me.

"You made it." Dean smiled.

"You bet. I don't like it but I doubt I would have—" I yawned cutting myself off.

"Just sleep baby we can talk later." Dean said.

I nodded and curled into him quickly falling asleep but not before I felt him press a kiss to my forehead.

When I woke up next it was 5:30 in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I laid there for a moment and sighed staring at the ceiling. Then I spent the next hour looking around the room, his arm across my waist one of the few things providing me comfort in such a strange house. I smiled when my eyes landed on his desk pictures of him and his siblings laughing and having a great time, a few team photos, and even one of me and him looking at each other not noticing the camera. Finally about an hour after I woke up I noticed the sun start to peak out from behind the clouds and wanted to catch the sunrise.

"Where are you going?" I heard Dean ask as I swung my feet out from under the covers.

"To catch the sunrise. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You want to see it from the back porch. It's the best view in all of Chicago." Dean said.

"Sure, thanks Dean." I said. He gave me directions on how to get to his back porch and I promised to come back as soon as it was over then I walked downstairs and out to the back porch. Halfway into the sunrise Mitch came out and handed me a glass of orange juice. I looked at it then up at the sky. I wasn't going to drink anything this guy handed me, I wasn't that stupid.

"Don't you like O. J.?" He asked.

"Sure I'm just not thirsty right now." I said. He shrugged and took the glass back then took a drink from it. That's when I realized there couldn't have been anything wrong with it if he was willing to drink from it. He shrugged again and went inside. I noticed he left the glass on the stairs next to me. I still didn't trust him but I wasn't about to waste free orange juice. I drank the glass and for some weird reason I felt sleepy and dizzy. I shook my head then got up and went back inside. Mitch was standing in the kitchen staring out the window. I put the glass in the sink and spoke. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed. I'm not feeling too great."

Mitch just nodded and I went towards the stairs. Everything got real fuzzy and felt like it was spinning. The minute I felt a hand on my back I tensed up but passed out cold.

**Dean's PoV**  
Half an hour after Lizzy had gone to watch the sunrise she still hadn't come back and I was slightly worried. I could see the sun out my back window and knew she would have come back by now. Though part of my mind figured she had just gotten caught up talking to my mom most of my mind knew something was wrong. I crept out of my bed and down the hall to the guest bedroom next to Jeff's. There was no doubt he was in Krista's room. Sure enough there was my brother curled around his fiancée.

"Jeff, wake up." I hissed shaking him slightly.

"Go away before you wake Krista." Jeff answered.

"Too late, what's wrong Dean?" Krista asked.

"Something's wrong with Lizzy, I just know it." I said.

"And how do you just know this?" Jeff asked rolling over to look at me.

"Because I know Lizzy. She went down to the watch the sunrise but never came back upstairs."

"Maybe she got caught by Mom or Lissy. Maybe she's having breakfast." Jeff said ignoring how I knew she went to go watch the sunrise.

"No, Lizzy never breaks a promise."

"Alright go check the back porch and the kitchen I'll be down in a minute." Jeff said.

I nodded and rushed downstairs. The dining room and the kitchen were both empty so I searched the back porch and yard and came up empty there too. I walked back inside to see Jeff in the kitchen with my dad. "Nothing." I said.

"Dean, did you check her room?" Dad asked.

"Yes. I can't find her." I said frustrated.

"Jeff and I will check upstairs you look down here." Dad said. I nodded and searched the lower level. All the rooms were empty so I headed upstairs. Maybe she had gotten lost and had managed to find a small corner somewhere. "I'm starting to get that bad feeling son." Dad said when I came across them.

"You've checked all these rooms?" I asked.

"All but this one." Jeff said reaching for the final guest bedroom door. He took a deep breath then turned the handle but I could tell it was locked as it only turned a slight bit. "Locked." Jeff said.

"That's strange, that door shouldn't be locked." Dad said. He tried the handle but got the same result.

"Don't you have the key?"

"No."

"Move over." I said. They moved back and I kicked the door hard causing it to fly open. Then I spotted Mitch leaning over the bed. My eyes quickly took in the fact that my jersey and her pj pants were laying on the floor. Then my temper flared and my control snapped. I ran at Mitch then pulled him off throwing him across the room. I glanced back at Lizzy and saw that her eyes were closed. I looked back at Mitch and went after him. I slugged him a couple times and then Jeff and Dad pulled me off.

"Take care of Lizzy." Dad said.

"Dad," I started.

"Do it." Dad said. I knew that tone and knew I wasn't going to win. I walked over to my girlfriend and touched her face. I could tell she was breathing but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake her.

"Dad, she's not waking up." I said.

"Frank?" Mom asked.

"Jeff, get him out of my sight. In here Nora." Dad answered. Jeff dragged Mitch out of the room and Mom entered it.

"Oh god, what happened in here?" Mom asked.

"I don't know Nora. Dean, put a blanket over her. I think she's been drugged. Call the police and an ambulance." Dad said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mom look at me. I pulled the blanket over Lizzy and perched beside her.

"Mom? Dad?" I heard Tony in the doorway.

"Downstairs Tony. Find your brother and stay with him." Mom said. They both left the room and Dad came over.

"She'll be alright bud." Dad said gruffly. I nodded but didn't take my eyes off her. Suddenly Alyssa was beside me.

"Mitch was here, wasn't he?" She said softly.

"How do you know?" Dad asked. Lissy looked at me then stood and lead Dad out of the room. Soon there were EMTs next to me and one rushed me out of the way as they worked on Lizzy. I stood at the foot of the bed and watched, my arms over my chest. They loaded her on a backboard and put a different blanket over her then strapped her down. The scooped her up then took her out of the room.

"Wait which hospital are you taking her to?" I asked racing after them.

"Children's memorial." One answered from the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Sorry I can't allow it."

"I'll go Dean. The cops want your statement. I'll see you at the hospital." Dad said. Then they were gone. I turned to go back upstairs but was stopped by a detective.

"What's your name son?" He asked.

"Dean Portman. That girl, Lizzy, is my girlfriend. We're here for my brother's wedding. She got up about 6:30 to go watch the sunrise and about seven I got a bad feeling something was wrong. She promised she'd be back after the sun came up and she wasn't so I got my brother Jeff and then went down to check on her. She wasn't in the dining room or the kitchen or any of the rooms down here so I went back upstairs and came across my dad." I told them the rest of what happened and then sighed. "Is that all?"

"Do you have any of her contact information?" The detective asked.

I rambled off the only number I could remember. "It's either her dad's number, Robert, or her brother Matt's."

"Thank you for your cooperation we'll let you know when we have more." The cops left and Mom looked at me.

"Go get dressed Dean. You can go see her at the hospital." Mom said.

Then I saw Krista who had her arms wrapped around herself. I instantly felt bad. "Krista ..." I started.

"Go get dressed Dean. I've got her." Jeff said gently. "It's alright sweetheart. Lizzy's going to be just fine. Nothing is going to ruin tomorrow I promise."

I looked at Krista one last time then rushed upstairs. After I changed I grabbed my wallet and the cell phone off my nightstand then headed back down the stairs. I looked around for my keys but didn't see them anywhere. "Mom, where are my keys?" I called.

"You're not driving sweetheart."

"Mom," I protested.

"Dean, sweetheart I know you want to be there for her but I can't allow you to drive. You're in absolutely no state to drive. Tony will take you." Mom said.

"Fine let's go." I walked out the door. The minute he walked out the door I turned to Tony. "Give me my keys."

"I'll give them to you when we get to the ER." Tony said.

"Fine, get in the car and drive." I growled.

He nodded then climbed in the car. "That was quick. You never back down that easily."

I climbed into the car as well as I thought about it. "Her nickname is E.R." I said.

"Dean ..." Tony started.

"Just drive." I said flipping on the radio and turned it up loud. After what seemed like forever we were at the hospital and I found my dad talking to the nurse at the desk.

"I'm sorry sir but without parental consent I can't tell you anything even though she is staying with you this weekend." The nurse said.

I sighed but sat down in a padded chair to wait. When Tony sat down next to me I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and answered, "yeah?"

"Port? Dude why are you answering Lizzy's phone? Is she not awake yet?" Fulton asked over the line.

"I failed her. I was supposed to keep her safe but I couldn't even do that."

"Port, what are you talking about? She flip out on the flight?"

"Lizzy got up to watch the sunrise and we found her about half an hour ago on a guest bed. Mitch was ..."

"Did he touch her?"

"I don't think so at least not in the way you're suggesting. How could I have let her down?"

"Have you called her dad?"

"No. I didn't have his number."

"Dude, you have her phone. It's in there." Fulton said. "And it's Saturday so he should be at home."

"Alright. Did you call about the flight?"

"Yeah, how'd she do?"

"Good."

"It's not your fault, she'll be fine. How'd he get control of her?"

"He drugged her." I sighed.

"Call her dad and remember it's not your fault."

"Yeah thanks dude, I'll see you later." I hung up and searched through Lizzy's contacts until I found her home number. As it turns out I had given the police her dad's work cell phone number.

"Lizzy?" A male voice answered on the second ring.

"No, this is Dean Portman. Is this Mr. Jacobs?"

"It is. You're calling about what happened to Lizzy? And by that I take it she's not awake yet."

"How'd you know?"

"I got a call from the Chicago Police. I'm on my way to the airport right now. Dean this isn't your fault. You caught it in time and from what they told me you gave him quite the beating. We'll talk more when I get to Chicago."

"Yes sir." I said. He hung up and I lowered the phone to my lap. I stared at it wondering what to do next. I thought hard but couldn't come up with anything so I looked up. When I did I saw Lissy, Jeff, Tony, Star and Krista sitting in chairs.

"Are you ok Lissy?" Jeff asked.

"No." Lissy answered. When she didn't continue Star nudged her. "This isn't the first time he's drugged someone. I should have ..."

"There was nothing you could do." Tony said.

"Nothing she could do? She could've not brought him into our home." I snapped. "I knew he was no good but you never listen to me."

"Dean," Lissy started.

"No. You put her in this position."

"Enough." Dad growled. I frowned but shut up.

Two hours later I stood unable to bear the wait. That's when I saw her dad walk in.

* * *

_**Uh oh, is Lizzy's dad going to be angry? Would you like to see her brothers show up? Let me know your thoughts. Just type them in the box below. Thanks. **_


	54. Still Morning

_**Here's the next chapter for your reading enjoyment. I hope you like it. Same disclaimer as always. **_

**Chapter 54: Still Morning **

* * *

**Dean's PoV  
**"Frank? Frank Portman?" Lizzy's dad asked entering the waiting room. "God I haven't seen you since our 10 year college reunion. Wow, it's been a long time. What are you ... You're Dean's father? I should have known that, he looks just like you."

"Robert, Robert Jacobs. It has been forever. You're ... You're Lizzy's dad."

"You know Lizzy's Dad?" I asked looking at my dad.

"We went to college together. He defended me sophomore year in student court when I got into a major fight and we've been friends since. I'm so sorry about your daughter. I never expected her to be put in any danger in my home. She's one of a kind though. A lot like I remember your wife to be." Dad said.

"I understand, mistakes happen." Mr. Jacobs said.

"Mistakes?" An angry voice snapped. I looked past Mr. Jacobs to see three very angry brothers glaring at me and one looking at Star curiously. "How could you say this was a mistake?"

"Shut up, Christian." Mr. Jacobs warned.

Chris shut up but he didn't stop glaring at me. "Dad, why don't you go talk to the nurse and see if we can go see Lizzy." Matt said. I sighed as Mr. Jacobs walked away and waited for what I knew was coming.

"You're a scumbag you know that?" Chris said glaring at me. "You promised you'd protect her. And now she's in the hospital. You ... You ... salaud."

Matt and Star both laughed.

"That's real rich coming from you." Star said.

"Takes one to know one," Matt said.

"Matt."

"It's true. Our parents weren't married when you were born." Matt said. "Now sit down and shut up."

"Is it your fault?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I shouldn't have left her alone." I admitted.

"That's why you think this is your fault?" Ben asked.

"That's why I know it's my fault. I knew she didn't like the guy, that she didn't trust him and I let her go watch the sunrise alone." I said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. Chris, say another word I'll make you take this outside." Matt said. Chris narrowed his eyes and sat down not saying a word. "Good boy. Dean, it's not your fault. You had no way to predict what would happen. None of us are going to pass judgment on you until we speak with Lizzy." Matt said.

"You're Matt Johnson. One of the best centers in the NHL," Jeff said.

"Actually it's Jacobs. Only the jersey says Johnson. Long story. I don't believe I've met you."

"Jeff Portman. I'm Dean's oldest brother. I'm huge hockey fan."

"Ok." Matt said sitting down next to Star.

"Cool it." Krista hissed at Jeff.

"He helped me find Lizzy." I said.

"Are you Dean Portman?" A man in a white coat asked.

"I am." I answered.

"Follow me." He said. I followed him down a few hallways and we stopped outside a room. "She's through that door. I must warn you. Do not upset her and do not push her."

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and I entered the room to a sight that made me smile. Lizzy was propped up on some pillows talking to her dad. "Hey beautiful, how do you feel?"

"The same way I look. Like crap." Lizzy said.

"I'm sorry babe. You look beautiful to me. Do remember what happened?" I asked.

"I was watching the sunrise and Mitch comes out and hands me a glass of OJ. I looked at it and sat it on the steps next to me. We talked about why I didn't want to drink it and then he took a drink from it and I figured it was safe. I drank the juice and as I was going back upstairs to you I felt a hand on my lower back."

"You know I'd never touch you there."

"I know Dean. Anyway I felt his hand there and next thing I know I wake up here with a doctor standing over me. I don't know what else you want me to say. My stomach is upset too, but now that you're here I'm slowly feeling better."

"I'm not going anywhere today babe." I answered perching on the edge of her bed opposite of her dad.

"Then hand me the bucket." She said. I looked down and picked up the bucket. She leaned over it and got sick and then moaned.

"You're alright dearest." I said stroking her back. A few seconds later she looked at me and I put the bucket back on the floor. When I looked at her again Mr. Jacobs had handed her a glass of water. I moved back a bit giving her plenty of room to lean over the bed and get sick if she needed to. "Honey, this is not your fault." I saw her stare at the glass in her hands. "I know you thought it would be ok and now you're thinking you shouldn't have trusted him but believe me you can't change it now. Don't blame yourself." I said.

"You're blaming yourself enough aren't you?" She glared at me. I swallowed.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
"Aren't you?" I prodded when Dean didn't answer.

"I should have gone down there with you. I knew you didn't like being in a house with nearly complete strangers and still I did nothing to protect you. Like your brothers said I was supposed to be protecting you but I didn't. I put you in a position to get hurt and you got hurt."

"Brothers? They're here?" I asked.

"Ben and Chris came home from school on Friday and when I heard I brought them. I didn't know Matt knew until I got here." Dad said.

"All of them are here? And they're blaming you?" I asked.

"Lizzy, please you're not supposed to ..." Dean started.

"Supposed to what?"

"Push yourself."

"Too late for that. Daddy, could you please go get my brothers? Please. Don't make me argue with you." I batted my eyelashes and gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I don't like this baby but I can't argue with you because I know how stubborn you are." Dad answered he stood and left the room.

"I don't want you pushing yourself." Dean said.

"And I don't want them blaming you." I answered.

Suddenly we heard a noise from outside the room. "I understand but I advise against you going in there."

"We have an investigation to conduct and we need to speak with her." Another male voice said. The door opened and I noticed two men enter the room. Both were dressed in suits and looked impatient. Then I saw the badge around one of their necks.

"You're cops aren't you?" I asked.

"Detectives from Chicago PD." The man said. His voice was the same as the one I had heard outside the door.

"What can I do for you?"

"You're Lizzy Jacobs?"

"That's what my dad tells me." I smirked.

"We need to ask you a couple of questions about this morning."

"Uh, I think I'll wait for my lawyer."

"You're going to go there?"

"Yes because my dad always told me never talk to a cop without a lawyer. He'll be back in a couple moments."

"Your dad is a lawyer?" The other guy asked.

"Yes. Criminal Defense." I said. I smiled and seconds later my dad reentered the room with my brothers behind him. My brother took their positions against the wall and while three of them were glaring at Dean, Matt's eyes were on me.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"They want to talk about what happened this morning." I said.

"You will not upset her." Dad said.

"Yes sir." The cops talked to my dad as I tuned them out and I looked at my brothers. My stomach turned and I rolled over the edge of the bed and got sick again. When I looked up again Ben and Seth were physically restraining Chris and Matt was at my bedside table handing Dean a glass of water. That's when I knew Matt wasn't blaming Dean.

"Now look at what happened. I demand that you come back tomorrow when she's feeling better. You don't have to harass my daughter." Dad said.

"It wasn't them Daddy." I said. Matt looked at Chris and Chris sulked.

"Please tell us what you remember." The detective asked. So I did from the time I woke up until the time I felt a hand on my back. "Where were you when you felt the hand on your back?"

"Foot of the stairs. I felt kinda funny after drinking the orange juice and I had promised Dean that I'd come back upstairs after the sunrise so I headed for the stairs. I reached the bottom of them when I felt the hand then passed out. After that, it was all dark until I woke up here looking at a doctor."

"Do you know who the hand belonged to?"

"No. I just know it wasn't someone who knew me because they all know I don't like being touched there."

"And what time did all this happen?"

"I went downstairs about 6:30 and watched the sunrise then maybe about seven I went back inside. I don't know the exact time I wasn't looking at a clock."

"And where were you during all of this?" The detective said turning to Dean.

"Same place I told you this morning when you questioned me at my house Detective Morgan. My story isn't going to change just because she's awake now. I told you what happened and that's it." Dean said.

"And you didn't have anything to do with it?" Detective Morgan asked. He had been the one doing 90% of the talking.

"Why would I hurt my own girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"Enough. You have his statement and you have Lizzy's now, leave them alone." Dad said.

My throat felt like it was starting to close up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I took deep breaths trying to get air into my lungs but instead I started dry heaving.

"Out all of you," The doctor demanded.

Dean ignored him and crouched next to my bed. "Easy baby, relax. It's all going to be ok I promise. I need you to calm down. I'm fine." Dean continued to whisper comforting words to me as the doctor escorted my brother and the cops out of the room. "Maverick, baby breath."

Slowly the dry heaves stopped.

"Mr. Portman?" The doctor said.

"Please let him stay." I begged.

"Alright," The doctor answered. Dean handed me a glass of water and soon we were the only two left in the room.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"I suppose. I just don't feel good." I said.

"Alright. You'll be ok." Dean said.

I sighed but nodded and lay back on my pillows.

"Ms. Jacobs?" The doctor said peaking back in the room.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Better. I don't know what happened. I just freaked."

"Panic attack. Just a small one. You're breathing fine?"

"Yes. I just still feel a little weak."

"Your brother Matt wants to see you if you're up for it."

"Ok." I agreed. Matt came back in and he told me why the other three blamed Dean, about how had he been protecting me I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. I rolled my eyes and then he and Dean convinced me to rest. I fell asleep with both of them watching me.

**Narrator's PoV**  
Outside of Lizzy's room Robert Jacobs stared down three of his four sons as they lined up against the wall in the hallway. "What the hell were you thinking? I want you to understand me good because I will not say this again. Did you see what happened when those cops turned on Dean? Your sister got upset."

"And she's the best faker we know." Chris spat.

"Do you think she'd be in the hospital if she was faking? I've seen her lab results. That's not faking. I never want to see another one of you react like this without the full story again."

"Chris, look I know you don't trust the guy, she's our baby sister why should we trust him? But Lizzy does and you heard her, it wasn't Dean." Ben said.

"No one touches her lower back anymore since I screwed up. Dean would know that." Seth added.

"Why am I the bad guy? That's my baby sister."

"And you're scared you're going to lose her."

"You don't know what it's like to see someone in a hospital bed and flash back to seeing your mom like that."

"I know bud." Robert answered. "But Lizzy, as much as I loved your mother and thought she was the strongest woman in the world, Lizzy has so much more will to fight. She wouldn't give up."

"Are you saying Mom did?" Chris asked.

"Christian, your mother was amazing but she wasn't as strong towards the end as she used to be. She knew it was her time." Robert sighed. "And I want you to leave Dean alone. He had nothing to do with Lizzy being attacked."

"Fine," Chris answered. "And I'm sorry Dad."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him. I know you thought you had every right to do what you did but you have to understand he was just trying to protect Lizzy."

"I know that now."

"You know she doesn't hate you Chris, you're just not her most favorite person in the world right now." Matt said exiting the room.

"I know." Chris sighed again. He knew he had majorly screwed up.

"I don't really care what right you think you had," Dean snapped also entering the hall from Lizzy's room and glaring at Chris, "but you will not do that again. I don't care if you don't trust me but your sister does and that should be what's important. You should trust your sister enough and lay into me only when you have all the facts. I would never hurt her, Fulton would kill me. The last thing I want to do is hurt Lizzy and then fly back to Eden Hall tomorrow. I could probably hold my own against the four of you but I could never take on Fulton." Dean growled.

"I apologize. She's my baby sister and I don't like seeing her hurt. I'm afraid the two of us have our temper in common. Rationale flies out the window when it comes to the people we care about."

"Thank you for the apology but you shouldn't be apologizing to me; you should really apologize to your sister." Dean answered. "She's really hurt by the fact you don't believe her and you don't trust her." Dean glared at Robert then headed for the waiting room.

"That was rude." Ben said looking after Dean for a moment before turning back to Robert.

"And deserved." Robert sighed.

"What for? What did you do?" Ben asked.

"I may have told Dean about the custody dispute and that Dad wasn't really fighting for Lizzy." Seth said.

"You did what?" Chris asked stunned.

"Custody dispute? What custody dispute?" Ben asked.

"Alicia wants custody of Lizzy." Robert answered.

"And you're not going to fight her for it?" Ben asked.

"Well ... She'd be in an all-girls' boarding school. It's got a really good reputation." Robert stalled.

"You're out of your—" Ben started.

"Do not finish that sentence in either English or German." Robert threatened. "I know you Ben. I may not know what you're saying but I know that the only time you speak German is when you're swearing."

"But how can you pull her away from everything she's ever known? She's never needed—"

"Alicia." Matt cut his brother off.

"Right. She's never needed her and how would now be any different?" Ben asked.

"Look the hearing's not for a couple more weeks. Just drop it until then." Robert said.

* * *

_**Uh oh, looks like Chris wasn't too happy with Dean. Wonder if her dad is really going to fight for her to stay. I had to upload this because last night, out to dinner with my parents, I heard the song that was playing in D2 when Dwayne was teaching them to line dance. I heard it and was like that's a sign I have to upload the chapter soon. Let me know what you think. **_


	55. Night 2, Morning 2

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've had it done for several days and I guess I thought I'd posted it but guess not. Enough with excuses here it is. On a small side note most of this chapter was supposed to be in Ben's Point of View but I figured it would be better and safer to stick with Narrator because you wouldn't really care what her brother has to say as you came her for Ducks' stories. Same disclaimer as always.**_

**Chapter 55: Night 2/Morning 2**

* * *

**Narrator's PoV  
**"Listen, I'll get these guys to calm down why don't you go back in there with Lizzy?" Matt suggested. "It'll give you time to think about what you want to do."

Robert looked at his oldest son but nodded and reentered his daughter's room. The rest walked back down the hall to the waiting room where the rest of the Portmans and Star were waiting. Dean looked up as the brothers entered and Star threw herself at Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around Star and hugged her.

"Babe, I am so sorry." Star said.

"It's not your fault. If I ever get my hands on the guy who did this to my baby sister ..." Matt trailed off but both Star and Dean knew what he meant. Matt kissed Star softly to calm himself down and Dean's jaw dropped.

"That's what you're lying to Lizzy about?" Dean blurted. "After everything she's been through you have to hide the fact that you have a girlfriend? That would make Lizzy happy."

"I was going to tell her, I could never find the right time to though." Matt said.

"How about one of those times when you talked to her after a game? Something along the lines of 'hey maybe next week I'll bring my girlfriend Star, you'll absolutely love her' or something. Just mentioning you had a girlfriend and Lizzy wouldn't kill you. You bring it up now I will kill you. You have no idea what she goes through at school or why she puts so much pressure on herself."

"Fine. I won't say anything. But you'll let me know when you think she can handle it?"

"Of course."

"Matt, this is my best friend Lissy, her older brother Jeff, his fiancée Krista, Jeff's younger brother Tony, and their dad Mr. Frank Portman. Everyone these are Lizzy's brothers Matt, Chris, Seth, and Ben, in that order." Star introduced.

"You love my baby sister, don't you?" Ben said seemingly from out of nowhere. Truth was he had been studying Dean since they had entered the hospital and it was finally sinking in how much the tough enforcer had fallen for the small girl.

"Deeply. She's one of a kind. Sometimes she's the sweetest girl I've ever met. Other times she's manipulative, vindictive, and selfish but I do love her. She knows how to get what she wants but she cares so deeply when others wouldn't. I watch her with the Ducks and sometimes it seems like her, more so than Charlie, is the one holding the team together." Though he knew he probably shouldn't be mentioning Lizzy's bad side he hope the brothers would take that as he still loved her through everything.

"That girl has you so wrapped around her little finger." Tony said.

"So? Sometimes that isn't a bad thing." Dean answered fiercely.

"It is if she has you so wrapped you don't notice she's about to hurt you." Chris said.

"I don't think Lizzy's going to do that. Not intentionally anyway," Dean answered. "I passed your test with flying colors and I love her, so stay out of my relationship with your sister."

**Lizzy's PoV**  
When I woke up next I was kind of hungry so my dad went and got the nurse who brought me a bowl of soup. After I ate it all they moved me up to another room and then allowed everyone to come see me. Soon after Krista walked in the room she had to go back out to answer her phone. She came in later and looked a bit panicked. "Something wrong Krista?" I asked softly.

"One of my bridesmaids cancelled. Said she's come down with mono." Krista answered.

"Jeff could just cut one of his groomsmen and you'd be equal again." Tony said.

"I'll volunteer." Dean said.

"You're in my wedding; there's no way you're getting out of it." Jeff hissed.

"Or you could replace her." I said.

"Yeah and where am I going to find a girl that I know that can fit into a size four dress in two hours for the rehearsal?" Krista asked.

"What about Star or Lissy?" Tony asked.

"Lissy has done more than her fair share for this wedding." Krista answered.

"So Jeff can just cut me. I love you Jeff but really ..." Dean said.

"I pushed back my wedding so my brother could be in it. You're not getting out of this Dean Oscar so shut up." Jeff growled.

"What about Star?" I asked softly.

"Would you mind?" Krista asked.

"Not at all," Star answered.

"Great, we'll move Sharron into the empty slot then put you with Dean." Krista said. I could tell she was slowly calming down.

"You don't mind me jacking your date, do you Lizzy?" Star asked.

"Not at all, you'd do the same if you had to. Just return him in one piece." I answered. She looked at Dean and he smirked.

"As long as you're on your way to feeling better we should go. We need to make sure everything is ready for the rehearsal dinner." Krista said.

"Yes ma'am." Jeff answered.

"Smart boy. I should go too; I have to make sure Nora isn't freaking out." Mr. Portman said.

"Dad, while you're at the house can you feed Sheba?" Lissy asked.

"Sure baby girl. Tony, you want to come with me?"

"I guess." Tony answered.

"I'm fine, you guys go. I've got my dad and my brothers and Dean."

"You get better real quick. I want to see you at the wedding tomorrow." Mr. Portman said. He gave me a gentle hug then the four of them left. Lissy left soon after saying something about being needed at the police station.

I talked to the rest for a while until my dad prodded my brothers, Star, and Dean into going to get something to eat. Dean said he wasn't hungry but Matt and Star prodded him into going. With a soft kiss on my forehead from Dean they left. My dad didn't say much though we did talk about hockey for a bit. A while later my brothers and Dean came back but Star wasn't with them.

"Where's Star?" I asked.

"Church. It's almost time for the rehearsal dinner. Speaking of: Shouldn't you be going?" Matt asked looking at Dean.

"I got plenty of time," Dean said.

Then suddenly Matt's phone rang. "Hey Star." Matt said. "It's for you."

Dean took the phone. "Hello?" Dean asked. I was going to ask how and why Star had Matt's number but the loud voice on the other end distracted me.

"Dean Oscar Portman, where did I tell you to be at 5:30 p.m. today?" I heard his mother shout.

Dean pulled the phone back to him having thrust it away at his mom's loud voice. "At the hospital with my girlfriend who I put in danger." Dean answered. "I know Mom but...Ok fine I'll be there."

"What's wrong Dean?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be at the church for the rehearsal dinner." Dean said perching on my bed.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. Dean looked at me stunned. "Go, my brothers are here and so is my dad. You'll be gone for two hours. I'll be ok. Go before your brother kills you."

"Alright. You call me if you need anything."

"How am I supposed to do that? My phone is at your place." I said smirking.

"I have your phone. I must have left mine in my pocket and yours was on the nightstand. I grabbed yours instead. Your brothers all have phones just call me."

"I'll be fine." Dean nodded and left the hospital.

About two hours later Dean came back. My brothers glared at him but I just reached out for him. Dean smiled and walked over to me then took my hand. "How'd it go?" I asked.

"It went fine. Long and boring and I wished I was here with you."

"I missed you too." I said.

"Lizzy?" Seth asked.

"You're not going to question him again. You had your chance when you went to get food. You're done grilling him. He wouldn't hurt me." I growled. "You know Dean, I'm gonna be ok."

"I know, I just ..." He worried as much as my brothers did which was caring but also a little odd.

"I know. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I defended.

"I know."

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" I looked up from Dean's smile to see his mom.

"I'm alright Mrs. Portman." I said. "My stomach is a little upset so they're worried about an allergic reaction and they're going to keep me over night but I'm gonna be fine." I said.

"You call me if you need anything." Mrs. Portman said.

"Yes Ma'am. Oh Mrs. Portman this is my father Robert and my older brothers."

"It's nice to meet you all."

A nurse walked in and said, "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. Visiting hours are over."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, Lizzy?" Dad asked.

"I'm 16 Dad, I'm fine. I promise I'll call if I need anything." I said.

"Alright." Dad sighed. After my dad, brothers, and Mrs. Portman left Dean perched on the bed.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I know, and although my brothers apologized, I'm still a little upset with them."

"Look we'll talk later. Take your phone, I'll text you as soon as I get home." Dean said.

"Be careful." I said.

"Love you."

"You too." Dean kissed me deeply then left me alone. I looked at my phone then noticed I had a received call from Fulton. Whoever answered it had talked to him for a few minutes but hadn't told me and it was too long for him to have left a voicemail. I sighed then turned on the TV with the volume on low. Finally Dean started texting me. We texted for a while before he had to go.

The next morning my dad and Seth visited me and told me Ben, Chris, and Matt had to leave the night before. Then a doctor came in a bit later and gave me a clean bill of health right as Dean came in. "Mr. Jacobs, we just need you to sign the forms at the front desk and she'll be free."

Dad nodded and walked out. Dean handed me a set of clothes and the rest stepped out to give me privacy to change. They came back in and I listened to Seth talk about his latest game as we waited for Dad. When Dad came back we left the hospital with Dean's arm around my waist. We took a bit longer to say goodbye in the parking lot before Dean led me to his car.

"Here, you drive." He said handing me his keys.

"Dean, I don't want you letting me drive because you feel bad about me getting hurt."

"That's not why. I promised ya on Friday and I don't go back on promises."

"Alright." I said. I took his keys and we drove around town for a while. "Dean, you remember Valentine's Day?"

"Yes." He said stiffly.

I knew he felt bad about that day so I rushed on. "Why did Fult look all spiffy? It was like he went out or something."

"He took Aly out to that new restaurant. Turn left at the light."

"Where to?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Why would I—"

"Just promise."

"Fine, I promise I won't get mad until later today."

"Good. I had reservations to that Italian place, turn right, that night but since you told me not to make a big deal out of it I gave them to Fult."

I bit my tongue as he continued to give me directions. When we pulled up his drive I sighed shutting off the engine but neither of us got out of the car.

"Lizzy?" Dean asked scared.

"I'm glad you didn't make a big deal about it but how could Fult afford a place like that?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck then stared down at his pants. "I owed him."

"Dean, I really want to be mad at you but the softer side of me keeps thinking 'how sweet'. I don't know what to do right now."

"How about we go inside and have some lunch then you can think it over?" Dean suggested. I nodded and we did just that. After a while his mom called up the steps as we chilled in his room to remind him he had to leave in two hours.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The church. My brother gets married today." Dean said slowly.

"Oh right."

"Oh right? That was the whole point of this trip that's been planned for at least three weeks."

Then something dawned on me. "Dean, do you think they still expect me to go?"

"Let me find out. Hey Mom!" Dean called. "**Mom!**"

"What is all the screaming about?" Mrs. Portman asked popping her head in the room.

"What about Lizzy?" Dean asked.

"Oh right." Mrs. Portman entered the room. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

"Ok," I answered.

"Do you feel up to it?" Mrs. Portman prompted again.

"I guess."

"I'm gonna need a better answer."

"Yes, I can do it." I said.

"Good. Come with me." She led me to what I believed was Alyssa's room and presented me with about seven dresses. Even though I fell in love with the second one, a pale blue one that had short sleeves, she talked me into trying on the rest of them. She was adamant that I wore a pale yellow one stating that the blue one showed too much skin. After a bit of discussing it, Alyssa came in and the instant she saw me in the yellow one I swear her nose wrinkled.

"You're not wearing that one are you?" She asked.

"Why not?" Her mom asked.

"Well not only does it not fit her right, it doesn't suit her body type and it's the same one I wore to my cotillion you demanded I have. Here try ..." Lissy trailed off searching through first her closet then through the dresses on her bed. "Try this one." She handed me a pink one. I tried it but she instantly shook her head and handed me the blue one again. The minute I stepped out in front of her she nodded. "That's it."

"Alright time for hair and makeup." Mrs. Portman said. I went to follow her but Alyssa grabbed my arm.

"No. I'll do it. Krista and her bridesmaids are girly girls and there's no doubt about it that your treatment is perfect for them but Lizzy here ... She's a tomboy. I'll take care of her I promise."

"Alyssa." Mrs. Portman said.

"I promise she'll look beautiful." Lissy said.

Mrs. Portman sighed heavily.

"Please. I don't like pampering. My momma tried that four years ago, please don't make me go through that." I said softly.

"Alright fine." Mrs. Portman left the room and Lissy sat me down at the vanity.

"You need to take a shower first." Lissy said. I frowned but did as she asked. "Alright, Star's going to help me and we'll have you looking drop dead gorgeous when we're done." I nodded and for a while Star played with my drying hair as Lissy did my makeup. When Lissy was almost done, Star brushed out my hair gently removing any tangles and then a bit later they stepped away and showed me first my makeup which looked as soft and natural as it did when Connie did it, then my hair that although it looked painful to do, it didn't hurt a bit.

"Well what do you think?" Star asked.

"I think you need to teach me how to do my hair like this."

"Unfortunately I don't have the time right now but I can send you a few websites on hair styles. And your makeup?" Star said.

"It's perfect Lissy."

"Thought so. Barest hints sometimes can make all the difference." Lissy said. "Don't worry about the hair stuff you can keep it. And if you don't keep the dress I'll box it up and ship it to your house. Dean loves you Lizzy and you'd be a fool to let him go." Lissy said.

After giving me a few tips to get the makeup off if water didn't work Lissy smiled. "Now let's go surprise the hell out of Dean."

"Hey Dean." I called walking out of the bathroom.

Jeff came out of his room and looked impressed. "You look better in that than Lissy did and she was going to the prom." Jeff said.

"What's up—?" Dean stopped suddenly as he stepped out. His jaw dropped. I smiled, blushed, and looked down.

"You're drooling Dean." Star said.

"True but don't you think he's allowed to drool over his own girlfriend?" Lissy asked.

"Not in my house." Mr. Portman said as I looked back up. Mrs. Portman shut Dean's mouth with her hand but the shock was still clearly registering in his eyes.

"You look stunning Lizzy." Tony said.

"Thank you." I said finally. That's when Dean's look of shock turned to adoration. He came to my side and wrapped his arms around me muttering compliments his parents couldn't hear.

Finally he said loud enough for the hallway to hear "Can we skip the wedding and just go out?" Any other self-respecting man would have stopped there but Dean went on. "I want to show every other guy in Chicago how jealous he should be of me."

I looked at him stunned but he didn't change anything so I pulled away, shook my head and stormed to his bedroom, slamming the door.

Just before it shut I heard Jeff say "Open mouth, insert foot."

I giggled softly then pressed my ear to the door and heard Tony make a sound similar to a bomb being dropped and exploding. "Blow up in your face, that one did." He said.

"Ooo, bad luck kiddo." Mr. Portman said.

"Why did he have to inherit your brash personality and your temper?" Mrs. Portman asked.

"Because he also inherited my good looks." Mr. Portman tossed back.

"Oh get a room." Dean complained. I walked away from the door at that point and sat down on Dean's bed and looked up when he entered. "I know they're right." Dean said.

"Do you now?" I asked.

"Yes. How do I fix it?" Dean asked.

"You should already know that." I said. Dean knelt on the floor and I could tell he wasn't happy about what he had to do.

"I apologize for being so brash and acting like a pig. I'll try not to let it happen again. I'm down upon bended knee as your lowly knight who is unworthy to be in the presence of such a beautiful and flawless princess hoping and praying fate is kind enough to let her forgive me. I was just so stunned by your beauty that my manners escaped me. Please kind and fair princess find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I don't know, do you really think you deserve it?" I asked.

He grinned wickedly and placed his hand on my hips drawing small circles with his thumbs.

"Even when you're in trouble you continue you test my limits."

"It's part of my charm, oh beautiful princess."

"I hereby forbid the babe word until we land in Minnesota, I want to drive your car again and you have to dance with me."

"Then I will be forgiven?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Deal. Well then I may as well tell you this." Dean stood slightly and whispered "I convinced Mom and Krista to allow you to sing at the wedding reception."

"You couldn't even ask me first?" I growled.

"I wanted it to be special and Krista loves being serenaded. Please, I want it to be my present to her and Jeff. You're so good baby." Dean said. "I thought it would make you happy. I'm sorry I was wrong." I stood and walked out of his room sitting down on the bottom step staring at the front door through the mud room.

"Hey there." Mr. Portman said.

"Hi Mr. Portman." I said respectfully.

"I'm sorry Dean is the way he is. He takes after me a lot. One thing we have in common is a love for feisty women." Mr. Portman said. "Do you want to go for a drive?"

"I don't have a car."

"Hey, I've got at least seven parked in the driveway. It may calm you down." Mr. Portman said as Sheba brushed against my legs. I petted her for a while then nodded.

"If we have enough time and we won't be late to the wedding."

"We have plenty of time." Mr. Portman said standing and offering me his hand. I nodded and took it standing. "Good, grab a coat and let's go."

I walked into the mud room and grabbed Dean's jacket but searching the pockets I couldn't find my cell phone. I went back upstairs and found it on the table beside Dean's bed. He looked at me for a moment but I just slipped some shoes on, took the phone and walked back to his dad. When I got back downstairs Mr. Portman lead me to his car and we drove to a park. There we sat on a bench and talked for a while. "Did your dad ever tell you why he defended me in college?"

"You know my dad?" I asked. I hadn't known that.

* * *

_**Hmmm, I wonder how the dads know each other. Please let me know what you think. **_


	56. The Wedding

_**Here's the next chapter, same disclaimer, I own nothing. When I saw Top Gun and D2 on in the same day I knew I had to post this soon so here you have it.**_

**Chapter 56: The Wedding**

* * *

"Yes I knew your dad. We met at a party our second year in college." Mr. Portman said getting up. I followed him over to the swings and we sat down swaying a bit. "I got in a bit of trouble at a party a little later in the year and I remembered your dad telling me he was going to be a lawyer. I may have grown up here in Chicago but University of Minnesota had a better business school. They wanted to kick me out for the trouble I had caused at this party but your dad convinced them otherwise."

"Did you know my mom too?" I asked dragging my feet through the sand beneath the swings.

"Not as well as I knew your dad. We talked occasionally but I was better discussing things with your dad." Mr. Portman said.

"Was she nice?" I asked.

"From what I knew. Your mom wasn't at the hospital. From what I remember she should have been there. Did she ... was she ... did something happen to her?"

"My Momma died just after giving birth to me. About a year and a half later my dad married my step-mom Alicia."

"Your dad was absolutely enamored with Becky. Much like I am with Nora. After I got to know Robert, Becky was all he talked about. And his sons."

"You were in a similar situation right? I mean if you're the same age as my dad."

"I was. Nora and I got married right after we found out she was having Jeff. My parents weren't thrilled I had knocked her up before I married her but when I did propose they were more supportive than your grandparents were. Your mom was real gentle and caring. You remind me of your dad though. I knew him better than I knew your mom so that could be a reason. Dean wasn't trying to upset you; he was trying to show you how much he appreciates you."

"Yeah alright," I said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me. He was." Mr. Portman said fiercely then his tone softened. "He just is rather blunt with compliments some times. Especially when he really cares about someone."

"I care about him too, Mr. Portman. I just don't want to get hurt by him."

"I understand that, but know that my son speaks before he thinks at times. He'd do anything to make it up to you though."

I thought about it and realized it made a lot of sense. Though Dean could be very charming at times he was also very blunt and could be confusing with his compliments. Then I realized that he had tried to make it up to me. "You do have a point there Mr. Portman." We talked for a bit longer before he decided it was time to head to the church. We walked back to his car and he handed me his keys.

"You drive." Mr. Portman said.

"Mr. Portman, I couldn't."

"Dean told me about your love for my car. Then he practically begged me to let you drive her. Normally I only let Nora drive her but yeah I can let you too. I think you deserve it."

I protested a bit more but finally he convinced me into it. So with his directions I drove to the church. "Mr. Portman, where do you think the boys are?" I asked as I parked the car.

"I'll take you to them. Mr. Portman is my father, you can call me Frank."

"Mr. Frank." I said decidedly. He offered me his arm as I climbed out of the car and led me inside, up a flight of stairs then down the hall to a door. He motioned for me to wait as he slipped inside. I waited for a bit but Mr. Frank didn't return so I knocked.

"Dean, would you put some pants on so I can open the door? How many times do I have to tell you?" Mr. Frank asked.

Finally the door creaked open and looking passed Jeff who was right behind the door to see Dean shirtless. I blushed and looked away.

"It's your girlfriend." I heard Tony taunt. I heard the door shut and noticed a pair of bare feet stop in front of me. I looked up to see Dean standing in front of me and noticed he was still shirtless.

"Hello there." Dean said. I swallowed hard. "What's wrong Princess?"

I shook my head then stretched up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for getting your dad to let me drive his car."

"It wasn't that hard to convince him. After what you went through with Mitch, he kinda figured he owed you."

"Oh, I didn't—"

"I know. He shouldn't feel that way and you didn't mean to make him feel that way but he just feels that way." Dean said.

"I see." I said unable to keep my eyes from drifting to his pecs.

"Have I told you I apologize for convincing them to let you sing?"

"Yes." I said trying to keep my eyes from drifting to his abs.

"What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?" Dean asked.

"Uh ..." He was really handsome without a shirt on.

"Lizzy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" I asked touching his chest. Now I knew how he got his reputation as an enforcer. The power I could feel and see behind those muscles was astonishing.

"Lizzy?" He called with a hint of humor in his voice. "Hey." Then it seemed to dawn on him as I ran my hand across his chest and up to his shoulder. "You like me shirtless, don't you?"

"I ..." I trailed off feeling the muscles beneath his shoulders. Dean reached out and pulled me against him. Then my eyes snapped up to his. "You are in more trouble than you can imagine." I said glaring at him.

"I know." He said cupping my cheek to hold my head up to look at him. "I should keep you distracted but I'd rather get this over with now. I don't want you to be angry during the wedding."

"No more babe until after practice on Monday, I want you to do anything reasonable that I ask of you without question for the next three days, and if Fulton wants you to pay for Monday night you have to let him."

"You got it." Dean said.

"Good now let go of me." I said. He loosened his grip so I could walk away if I wanted but all I did was pull back a bit silently. I looked down and ran my hands down his chest. "Why are you so handsome?" I asked softly.

I felt him chuckle then he lifted my chin. "I love you." Dean said.

"I love you too." I answered. Then he kissed me softly. "I could kiss you all day." I said pulling away slightly.

"Too bad you have a wedding to attend." I heard Mr. Frank say. I looked past Dean to see him in the doorway.

"In a minute Dad," Dean said then he kissed me again.

"Enough." Mr. Frank said a few moments later.

I sighed but pulled away. "Get dressed, I'll see you later." I said.

Dean nodded unhappily but went back in the dressing room. Mr. Frank escorted me to the sanctuary doors where he handed me over to the usher who lead me to a seat. The seat was at the end of the pew three rows back from where Mr. Frank took his seat. Over the next ten minutes I texted Fulton who told me how freaked out Dean had been Saturday morning.

"This seat taken?"

I looked up from my phone to see a boy about my age and two adults most likely his parents. I scooted over and gave him plenty of room to sit down.

"Thanks."

"Well I don't recognize you so you can't be related to the groom."

"I'm not."

"Gate crashing."

"I'm dating his brother." I said answering his question.

"Last I heard Tony was dating that girl there." He said pointing to the girl at the other end of the row.

"Wrong brother," I said smirking.

"You don't look like Dean's type."

"Because I'm not a buxom blonde who's a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Well yes."

"Maybe he likes me because I've got a 78 mile per hour fastball." I said looking up and smiling sweetly at him.

"Fastball? He asked. "And yet you have a sweet and innocent smile. That's got to be it."

Then I smirked. "Believe what you want."

"Yet that's a devious smirk."

"I'm also his hockey captain's cousin and his best friend's best friend."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Henry Portman, Jeff and Dean are my cousins on my dad's side."

"Lizzy Jacobs, it's nice to meet you too." The wedding was long and lavish but I could tell Krista loved every minute of it. I could also tell that every so often Dean's eyes drifted to me because he would smile a little more.

"I think someone's completely infatuated." Henry hissed. I just smiled. At the reception I was left sitting with at a table with Henry and his parents who he introduced as Bob and Nancy. For a while we sat and ate as others danced. I looked longingly at the dance floor and soon found a hand in front of my face. "May I have this dance?" Henry asked.

"Uh sure," I answered.

We danced for a bit before someone asked "May I cut in?" Henry rolled his eyes but backed off. I sighed but moved closer to Dean. "What's wrong Lizzy?"

"Why did you wait until I was dancing with Henry to ask me to dance?"

"I was forced to dance with Star until she told me to come over here. Dad protested but she forced me."

"I see." I said looking down.

"I heard my family has been questioning you about why I'm with you. You're amazing and I love you and they'll realize that eventually." Dean said.

"You mean that?" I asked looking up at him trying not to appear too hopeful.

"Yes. You smell really nice."

I smiled and tightened my grip on him. We danced to songs and looking around I saw Jeff dancing with Krista looking so in love I was inspired. "You said they agreed to let me sing?" I asked.

"Yes. Any song you want as long as it's clean. As soon as you want ba-by."

I knew he had started to say babe but then changed it halfway through. I raised an eyebrow but he only shook his head giving me a pleading look. I rested my forehead against his chest and for some reason his scent calmed me down. Then I looked up suddenly. "Get me something to drink. Please." I said.

He opened his mouth to argue but then closed it and walked away. Then Tony walked over and we danced and I was impressed with his dancing skills. After that song Mr. Frank cut in and we were dancing when Dean came back over with two drinks in his hands. I excused myself from Mr. Frank and Dean and I walked over to a table and sat down.

When Dean sat I took my drink and then cupped his cheek with my other hand. "You know I don't really hate that word. Sometimes it makes me feel special like that hot girl on the beach but Adam makes a point, it objectifies women and sometimes make me believe looks are all that matter to you."

"That's not true. Looks don't really matter that much anymore."

"Doesn't mean those thoughts don't cross my mind." I said.

Dean leaned into my touch.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dean Portman would be so infatuated with a girl." A male voice said.

Dean turned and scowled. I looked up and swallowed. I knew that kid. "What do you care Tyler? You can't stand me remember?" Dean said.

"It's just odd to see some big, tough, hockey player become so romantic over a girl who's probably just using him for—" Tyler started.

"You better not finish that sentence." I growled.

"How would you know anything?" Dean hissed standing.

I tugged on his sleeve and Dean looked back at me. "You remember me telling you about those baseball jerks who kept picking on me until Aaron stopped them?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"He's their captain." I said.

"Aaron told me about your—" Tyler started.

"Aaron would never tell you anything besides he's just a friend." I defended trying to keep my temper under control.

"But certainly you wouldn't mind taking some time with me."

"You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Dean growled.

"What do you think I'm suggesting?" Tyler smirked.

"That I wouldn't mind cheating on my own boyfriend," I answered.

"You said it." Tyler said.

I couldn't control my temper any more. My fist shot out and I punched him in the stomach. "Leave me alone." I growled.

"**Uncle Frank!**" Tyler yelled.

"He's related to you?" I asked.

"On my mom's side," Dean answered. "You're going to get in trouble."

"You'll see." I said.

"Yeah see you get in trouble." Dean muttered.

"What is it Tyler?" Mr. Frank asked having walked over.

"Dean's girlfriend just punched me in the stomach for no reason." Tyler whined holding his stomach.

"Is this true Lizzy?" Mr. Frank asked.

"What? That I punched him or for no reason?" I asked sweetly.

"Both." Mr. Frank said plainly.

"Yes and no."

"Lizzy."

"I did punch him but I had a reason. After everything I went through this weekend, I'm not a violent person. Not unless I have a reason." I said.

"That is true. What did you say to her Tyler?" Mr. Frank asked.

"Only that she's danced with you and Tony and Dean and Henry so maybe she'd want to dance with me too." Tyler said.

"He implied she was only using me for one reason and she wouldn't mind cheating on me." Dean said.

I wondered which boy he would believe then he looked at Tyler hard. "You did not imply that did you?" Mr. Frank asked.

"Tyler Zachery Smith, get over here right now." I heard a woman call.

"Coming Mom," Tyler answered. He walked away and I looked up at Mr. Frank.

"I do believe you Lizzy. He shouldn't have said that and I will speak with his parents. After what you went through you shouldn't have had to deal with that too." Mr. Frank said.

"Thank you." I answered.

"I'm sorry that you haven't had a lot of fun on this trip. I hope your next one here is a lot better." Mr. Frank said.

"Thank you sir," I said. He smiled and walked away. I turned and looked back at Dean. "You were saying?"

"That I didn't think my dad would believe you. You know how I told you it took Krista three months to win my dad's favor? How'd you do it in just under 48 hours?" Dean asked.

"I was drugged in his house and made him somewhat realize he can fix losing his family." I answered. "Now this singing deal," I said.

"Anything you want baby. At any time. And once again I apologize for what I did."

"It's fine." I said. I finished my drink then stood and headed for the stage.

* * *

_**Well there you have the wedding. Next up the reception and the return to school. Thanks for sticking with me through this. You all are great. **_


	57. back to school

_**Hey same disclaimer.**_

**Chapter 57: Back to School**

* * *

**Narrator's PoV  
**"She looks beautiful today doesn't she?" Star asked walking up to Dean.

"She does." Dean answered.

"Matt's shown me pictures of her but today she just stands out." Star said.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's the dress or the atmosphere but I'm stunned. Don't get me wrong she looks sexy in just about anything but god she's glowing today."

"You don't have to butter me up. I'm already on your side. Who said I'm trying to see how you treat her when her brothers aren't around?" Star asked.

"Nobody. You just mentioned how great she looked and I couldn't help but agree." Dean said.

"Good evening everyone." Lizzy said standing on stage with a mic in her hand. "For those of you who don't know I'm Lizzy Jacobs. My boyfriend Dean Portman, the groom's brother, and I wanted to present our gift to the happy couple. A bunch of songs sung by yours truly. I do hope you enjoy this spectacle as I don't normally get up in front of a bunch of strangers and embarrass myself like this. May your love last a thousand lifetimes. This first song is called _It's your love_ by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill so here it goes."

Lizzy sang the song with all her heart, her eyes never leaving Dean. Though she was supposed to be singing to Krista and Jeff she couldn't help but sing to Dean as well. Lizzy followed up the song with _Love without End_ by George Strait then _Angels Among Us_ by Alabama.

"Now before I perform this next song I'd like a little help from Jeff." Lizzy said. "Dean told me this song has a special meaning for you."

Jeff jumped up on stage and had a feeling which song it was. When Lizzy told him Jeff nodded. He got a mic and together he and Lizzy performed _I Swear_ by John Michael Montgomery. It was the same song that had been playing at his bar when he had first seen Krista walk through the door.

_"I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
That you can be sure I know my heart_

_"`Coz I'll stand beside you through the years_  
_You'll only cry those happy tears_  
_And though I make mistakes_  
_I'll never break your heart_

_"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear like a shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_

_"For better or worse, till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear_

_"I'll give you everything I can_  
_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_  
_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_"And when just the two of us are there_  
_You won't have to ask if I still care_  
_`Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all_

_"I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_

_"For better or worse, till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear_

_"I swear by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

_"For better or worse, till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear, I swear."_

After that song, Jeff went back to dancing with Krista and Lizzy sang a few more songs mixing both pop and country. With some prodding from the guests Lizzy did three more songs to include _Jealous Guy_ by John Lennon.

As they called for more Lizzy shook her head. "I would love to continue to sing for you but I have a plane to catch because I have class tomorrow. I'm so sorry." Lizzy stepped down off the stage and walked back over to Dean.

"Do we have to leave right now?" Dean asked.

"No, not right now but I did want to dance with you a few more times before we had to leave." They danced to a few more songs before Nora walked over.

"Hey kids," she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Portman." Lizzy answered.

"Please do call me Nora sweetheart. You two need to get to the airport to make your flight. There's a car waiting at the house for you so you can go from there. And remember Lizzy, Lissy did say you could keep the dress."

"Thank you for your wonderful hospitality Mrs. Nora. I may not have had as much fun as I would have liked but you are amazing and I can see how much personality Dean gets from you."

"Such a graceful young lady. Dean you must bring her back sometime and we'll make sure your time is much better." Nora said. "Now go on."

Dean nodded and escorted Lizzy out. At the house Lizzy changed into a pair of Gopher sweats and a big t-shirt then hung the dress on a hanger and hung it on Lissy's door. She may have told Lizzy to keep it but Lizzy didn't want to chance making her dad angry. Then she took her hair down and her make up off and rushed outside to the waiting car. When they landed in Minnesota, Lizzy took Dean's hand and lead him through the airport to baggage claim. After getting their bags they headed for the exit.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
As we headed for the exit to find Fulton I spotted a head of dark hair and a very familiar bomber jacket. I smirked, dropped Dean's hand and raced over to the guy. I jumped on his back and to his credit he didn't stumbled a bit.

"Lizzy you shouldn't jump on strangers." Dean scolded.

"Just because he can be strange at times doesn't mean he's a stranger." I said.

Fulton turned around and looked at Dean. "Thanks." Fulton said wrapping his hands around my thighs to keep me on his back. "How'd you know?"

"The hair and the jacket. Plus I've seen those shoes before. Only pair like them." I said.

"Do you want to tell me what happened in Chicago?" Fulton asked.

"No, not really."

"Don't I deserve to know?" Fulton asked.

I bit my lip then sighed and nodded. "Alright." So I explained what happened as he carried me and Dean carried our bags out to my car. I told him about what happened with Mitch and about the fight with Dean and about the wedding and Tyler but left out how we made up and what he had to do for me.

"You can't use the word babe, can you?" Fulton asked Dean.

"Not until Monday after practice."

"She's angry and angry Lizzy's think like Adam." Fulton said. I let out a big yawn and tried to stay awake. "Alright Lizzy, get down." Fulton said letting go of my legs. I nodded and slid down his back then crawled in the back seat. I was in no mood to drive so Fulton did. Back at campus Dean shook me awake but I knew I was fighting sleep and obviously Fulton could tell because he scooped me into his arms and carried me back to my room. Dean opened my door and the minute Fulton put me down I was out like a light.

The next morning I woke up and after taking a very quick shower I got dressed then as I walked to breakfast I ran across Goldberg. At first he seemed a little off but he snapped back to normal when he looked me over and saw that I was fine. Then at breakfast I got some unexpected news.

"Lizzy I have some bad news." Charlie said.

I sat down and cocked my head at my cousin. "What is it?"

"There's been talk of drugs going around the school. We're being drug tested today." Charlie said handing me the pass out of class.

"Drug tested? I was just in the hospital. They tested me for drugs and with the exception of the GHB the jerk put in my system and the medication I'm on, I'm clean." I snapped. Several of the team looked up at me.

"The school still has the right to test you." Charlie said.

"So they can tell me I'm clean too?" I asked.

"There's no way out of it Liz." Dean said. "Fult and I checked the handbook Adam gave us last night. It's part of your scholarship and you're on a school sponsored team."

"You've got nothing to worry about. You were checked out by a bona fide doctor." Fulton said.

"I guess." I shrugged.

Later that day as I walked towards the nurse's office with Connie she tried to reassure me saying that the only reason we were being tested was because of someone had let it slip to the school board. We met up with Julie and I opted for a blood test.

"Why?" Coach Orion asked when I told them.

"It's the way my doctor always does it when I'm tested before baseball season." I answered. "That way my doctor has proof I'm not taking steroids. We had accusations start when I was 13 and started pitching. However it also makes me sleepy."

The nurse drew blood then handed me some orange juice and allowed me to lay down and skip a couple classes. Adam and Russ came in after lunch and after they took their tests they both looked at me.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I don't like doing the drug test the normal way so I give blood but I barely weigh 106 so it kinda drains me. It's also why I can't give during a blood drive. I don't weigh enough." I replied.

"I see." Adam said.

"Are you coming to class?" Russ asked.

"Yeah." I slowly stood and Russ grabbed my bag. Adam took the passes then offered me his arm. I took it and we made our way to Study Hall.

"Are you alright?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah I think so." I said sitting down between the two.

"Julie said you did the blood test instead." Dean said.

"Yeah. It's the way my doctor always does it three times a year. Once before I start taking my medicine, once while I'm on it, and once right before baseball season."

Dean nodded and wrapped an arm around me as he kissed my temple.

"Jacobs! Portman! I'm not telling you again. PDA isn't allowed." The monitor barked.

"Darn it." Dean cursed and let me go. He took my hand under the table. His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of my hand. Then they started talking about the revenge prank on Varsity.

The next day after classes let out we were called into the Dean's office. "I have the results." Coach Orion said.

"And the eligibility reports." Dean Buckley added.

"Welcome back Adam." Orion said.

"And now I can practice for baseball season." I smiled.

"Everyone currently on the team has been cleared. Ms. Jacobs we would like to speak with you. The rest of you may go to practice." Buckley said.

Charlie, Fulton, and Dean looked at me but I shrugged so they left.

"Your results have come back inconclusive." Orion said.

"Inconclusive?" I asked.

"It means that we couldn't prove or disprove steroid use." Orion said.

"And because it didn't clear it—" Buckley explained.

"You have to suspend me." I said knowing where it was going.

"We don't have a choice. My hands are tied." Buckley said. "Four weeks."

"I know I did my homework. Four weeks and then after that until a drug test comes back negative or a doctor proves otherwise." I said. "Can I get you to fax the results to my doctor? It'd make me feel better and it might clear it up."

Dean Buckley took the number I gave him and nodded. "Starting tomorrow at four p.m. I don't want you on this campus and no classes tomorrow. That gives you 24 hours to pack and get a flight home." Dean Buckley said.

I left his office and went to the sound booth. There I told Dean what happened and he was outraged but understood the only way I could fight it was to fly home.

"How long will you be gone for?" Dean asked.

"No more than a week." I answered.

"Then tonight I suggest we hang out and order pizza and watch movies."

"As long as we can invite the Ducks." I said.

"Sure."

Soon all the junior varsity Ducks were gathered in my room and we were eating. Then there was a knock on my door. I pulled it open to see Bastian and Sam standing there. "Hey, Coach Orion told Coach Matthews what happened. They can't honestly think you ... can they?" Bastian said.

"It's a mix up and it'll be fixed in about a week. Thanks for the concern." I said.

"Think you did what?" Charlie asked.

"There's just some mix up with the test thanks to what I went through this weekend. I'll get it cleared up and I'll be back before you know it and then we can deal with Linda." I said. "We'll do something and have her fall even more in love with you."

"Don't lie to me Lizzy."

"I'm not."

"She doesn't love me."

"Alright—"

"Just stop."

I shrugged and turned back to the ball players at my door. They told me they were going to invite me to dinner but saw that I was already eating and they left me alone.

* * *

_**Not so sure I like what I've got written out for this story may just summarize the next couple of months or so.**_


	58. Suspension

_**Sorry about the prolonged wait for this chapter. Here it is now. I hope you enjoy it and the outcome. Originally she was supposed to spend two days in Tennessee but I figure the dean would have called her father about the suspension and he'd be expecting her.**_

* * *

The next morning I woke up in Dean's arms and saw he was smiling. I turned over and watched him sleep hoping the soft motion wouldn't wake him. Then his smile turned to a frown. "Dean, sweetie, wake up." I said running a hand through his hair. His grip on me tightened before his eyes opened.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"You do realize I'm only going for like a week right?"

"I know. And I know you have to go. Are you sure you can't stay with your aunt?"

"We talked about this last night. I may actually have to see my doctor. I can't do that in Minnesota."

"I just don't want you to go."

"I know."

As I kissed and cuddled with Dean, Goldberg knocked on my door. "Hey Lizzy," he called.

"Hang on." I answered. Then I turned back to Dean. "I have to go; I'll see you at breakfast ok?"

"Where are you going?" Dan asked as I climbed out of bed and began to change.

"To hang out with Goldberg for a bit," I said pulling on his jacket. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just don't trust everyone else." Dean said. "Wouldn't be the first time I've had another guy steal my girl."

"Dean for that to happen, the girl has to be willing. I'm not." I said. "Besides it's Goldberg. Don't you trust the Ducks?" Though I had promised I wouldn't tell anyone, I knew Dean had recognized the voice and would know I was spending time with him. "Look, I promised I'd help him with something and I don't like breaking promises. He's a Duck and if you can't trust your own teammates then we don't need to be dating."

"Fine, because it's a Duck." Dean pouted. I rolled my eyes but leaned down and kissed him anyway.

As we worked out I told Goldberg about the suspension and the fight I knew was coming and he told me to remind my dad that the suspension was over a misunderstanding and it would be cleared up and removed from my file. Goldberg also warned me to tell Charlie and Fulton the whole story before the rumor mill made them believe something horrible.

"I guess I could tell them at breakfast. After all I'm not allowed in classes."

"The dean tell you that?" Goldberg asked.

"Yeah."

"Guess you have to do what he tells you." As Goldberg continued to work out I wrote out what I thought Luis would need for at least two weeks. When Goldberg went to shower, I went to talk to my psychology teacher. I told him about the suspension, which he had already heard about and then explained that in our project it would appear as if I was taking a break and Luis would keep the kid so he wouldn't lose points.

"You're really good at coming up with ideas." Mr. Stewart said.

"I have a 113 IQ. That's three points above normal. It helps when it comes to things like this."

"Good, you'll let him know your plan and I'd hate to see you fail my class if it is some mix up so when you return I'll offer some extra credit. You'd be wise to accept."

"Thank you." I nodded and left for breakfast. "Hey guys." I called as I sat down. They said their various hellos and then went back to their discussions. "Luis." I bit my lip looking at him. "You're going to have to take care of him for a week or two on your own."

"Because of your mix up?" Luis said.

"It led to a suspension. I'm not supposed to be on campus until they figure it out." I said.

"So you're leaving?" Adam asked looking away from his conversation with Charlie and effectively stopping conversation at the table.

"For two weeks at the most. My doctor has to convince the dean and the school board that I'm not taking drugs and my drug test was clear. Luis this is everything you'll need for two weeks while I'm gone. Mr. Stewart understands and said he'd offer some extra credit when I get back so I can make up my grade." I said.

"What kind of mix up?" Fulton asked.

"I—" I started but was cut off by the P.A. system.

"**All students to the auditorium. All students to the auditorium.**" The speaker roared.

As we walked toward the auditorium Charlie smirked.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We may have gotten Varsity back good." Charlie said.

"Did Dean Buckley catch you?"

"No, no one saw us."

We entered the auditorium and headed for seats. That's when I saw Varsity perched on the edge of the stage. Scooter leaned forward and ruffled his hair causing white stuff to fall from it and onto the floor. "What did you do?" I asked leaning towards Fulton who was sitting between me and Charlie.

"We may have taken a couple shop-vacs and used them to blow flour and confetti into the Varsity dorm rooms." Fulton admitted softly.

"You did what?" I asked loudly then clapped my hands over my mouth. Then I lowered my voice. "Who do you mean by we?" I asked.

"Me, Charlie, Averman, Goldie, Russ, Kenny, and Connie." Fulton said softly.

"Jesus Fulton." I muttered.

"Good afternoon. I am 100 percent sure that last year I made it perfectly clear that prank war or pranks alone were a suspendable offense. Evidently someone did not get that through their heads because as you can see someone has pranked our entire State Champion Varsity Hockey team. If you confess in the next five minutes I will drop the punishment to one week suspension and 2 weeks of detention." Dean Buckley said. "Mr. Stewart and Ms. Jones are standing at the two exits so if you want to leave, you'll confess to them."

Five minutes later no one had confessed.

"I see. That's the way it's going to be?" Dean Buckley said stepping up to the mic. The auditorium went quiet again. "I see no one has confessed so I have no choice. I am here by cancelling all class trips: the senior trip to the Bahamas, the junior trip to Palm Beach, the sophomore trip to Gatlinburg, and the freshman trip to Chicago."

"When are the class trips?" I asked Fulton.

"During spring break. Last year we went to Green Bay." Fulton answered.

There were a lot of groans and moans but still no one stood. "Keep Charlie from doing something stupid." I said. Fulton looked at me but nodded.

"Ms. Jacobs, why did I figure you'd want to say something?" Dean Buckley asked as I stood.

"Cause I can never keep my trap shut." I said. "Look, Dean you can't blame the entire school. All that's going to get you is a bunch of angry parents."

"Who do you suggest I blame? The JV team?" Dean Buckley asked.

"It's my fault. I did it. I was bored and I love watching preps getting what they deserve."

"I see. Two more weeks to what I told you yesterday, you are banned from the sophomore trip to Gatlinburg, and—"

"Dean, she didn't do it alone." Bash said standing with the rest of the baseball team. "We were tired of seeing the hockey team get all the attention so we helped her mastermind the entire operation."

"Boys," Dean Buckley said.

"We did. How do you think she could have done the entire dorm without waking anyone?"

"Interesting point. Ms. Jacobs, the punishment stands, as for you boys, I am severely disappointed in you. Two weeks detention ought to straighten you out."

"Yes sir." Bash said.

"Speak with Mr. Stewart about your detentions. Now the rest of you get to class."

As I walked with Charlie towards his first class he stared at me. "Why?"

"Because I had to. Either that or he would have cancelled the trips and like I said I wasn't going to let anyone else get into trouble for this. I'll be back in two weeks." I spotted Linda standing outside Charlie's classroom and saw she was flirting with Tony.

"What's your dad going to say?" Charlie asked.

"Oh the usual stuff. Why do I have to be like Chris? Why can't I be more like Ben?"

"I guess I'll see you later." Charlie hugged me then turned to see Linda. I turned on my heel and left. When I finished packing I went to lunch where right before I reached the cafeteria, Bash grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry it's only two weeks once they clear up the drug test." I said. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Anything for you," Bash said. He hugged me and I went inside.

After spending lunch with the Bash Brothers, I went back to my room and waited for the day to end so Dean could take me to the airport. Ben wasn't happy about putting my ticket on his credit card but I knew there was no one else I could ask. After classes Dean and headed down the hall and he waited outside as I went inside.

"Hey cousin," I said.

"Hey. I'd love to go to the airport with you but I have to go meet Linda." Charlie said. I rolled my eyes trying not to say anything. "Don't look at me like that."

"I can't help what I think Charlie."

"Lizzy—"

"These are the photos that Fulton and Russ and Dean took." I dropped the ones of her flirting with Tony on Charlie's desk in front of him.

"All this proves is that they're talking." Charlie shrugged.

"Charlie, she's flirting. Don't believe me? Then how about this one? Or this one? Or this one?" I asked dropping the pictures on his desk one at a time. "If that doesn't prove she's doing something behind your back then I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Maybe she's—"

"She's making out with him, Charlie." I said. Each of the pictures showed Linda and Tony making out. "He's even admitted it to Brick and Alex. I can't believe you're still trying to protect her." I shook my head, sat the rest of the photos on his desk, and turned to storm from the room. When I reached the doorway Adam walked in.

"Lizzy ..." He started.

"What?" I asked.

"You should apologize." Adam said softly.

"I was—"

"No Liz, look." Adam turned me around and I saw Charlie with his head in his hands staring at the photos.

"Char, I ..." I trailed off as I walked over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"How could I have not seen that?"

"I shouldn't have pointed it out like that."

"I wouldn't have seen it any other way. And your anger at the school board and Dean Buckley and technically me just bubbled over. I get it Liz and maybe I will talk to her. You have to get going. It's nearly four o'clock and I don't want you to miss your plane. Take care of yourself."

"You too cuz. I'm only a phone call away." I said. Charlie hugged me tight then I went to the airport. Once I got my ticket and checked in, Dean pulled me into his arms at the gate.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you too. I'll call every day I promise. Two weeks is a really long time but I'll be back before you know it."

"I know and I know Fulton will keep me in line because after all he was your best friend first."

"Just concentrate on your classes and two weeks will be up before you know it."

"I know. And don't you go finding a new guy in Ohio either."

"They'll all be in school and I'm going to be grounded." I said. Then my flight was called. "I have to go. Bye." I said.

"Yeah, bye." With that I got in line and boarded the plane. The last I saw over my shoulder was Dean waving good bye.

"Miss, we're landing. You need to put your seat up." The flight attendant said. I nodded and met Seth in the guest area.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. You know I did consider flying to Tennessee for two days."

"Yeah Dad got a call yesterday telling him you were suspended and what happened. He's taking you to the doctor tomorrow."

"Is he mad?"

"A little but I don't think it's about the suspension."

"The charge on my credit card?"

"I don't think he's mad at you just at the situation."

I nodded and Seth took me to dinner then home. Dad didn't seem too angry with me when I walked in the door so I figured he was really only mad at the situation. "Where's Squish?" I asked.

"Upstairs on his bed. The doctor rescheduled it for tomorrow after your doctor's appointment." Seth said.

"Rescheduled what?" I asked.

"Lizzy—it's time." Seth said softly.

"No! Not my kitty." I begged the fled up the stairs. I didn't want my cat to die. "My poor baby." I said seeing him laid out on his bed on the floor next to mine. "My poor little kitty." I picked him up off the floor and set him down on the bed then cuddled around him petting him and singing the song I always sang to him.

"Liz we need to—Baby, he's getting old." Dad was now standing in my doorway.

"He's only 11." I answered.

"I know but look at him. He's in pain." Dad said.

I looked down at my kitty who meowed painfully. "Aw baby." I said.

"He'll go be with your mom and she'll keep him company until you meet him again." Dad said. He gave me a weak smile then left as my bed vibrated and it wasn't from Squish's purring.

"Hey Dean," I said swallowing hard.

"I was just calling to see if you made it. I guess you did."

"They're putting Squish down tomorrow."

"Aw baby. It's gonna be ok. I wish I could be there. Your family is there though and they'll take care of you."

"Yeah. I have to see my doctor tomorrow too."

"Your dad hasn't said anything about your suspensions?"

"He only knows about the one but if they called him about the medical thing I'm sure they called about the prank. I think he's just holding off until after the vet."

"Mrs. Reed called Fulton to see how things were going. He told her what happened and though she's proud of you she was also a little worried."

"Has Charlie talked to his mom?"

"Not yet. He looked really upset at dinner but I don't know why. It might have been the pictures but I hear she denied it. He was really off at practice." He said. We talked for a few more minutes then he hung up.

The next morning I was off to the doctor's office. He looked over my test results from the school then ran his own. Three hours later he finally came back to see me. "I've spoken with your school. A Dean Buckley I believe."

"He's the headmaster." I said.

"I've explained your medication and the incident you ran into when you were in Chicago. He's agreed to let you back to school after you serve the rest of your punishment."

"Thanks doc." I said.

We left and Seth took me to the vet's office. Soon the vet came out and ushered us back in. I sat Squish down on the cold table and he purred. I crouched down to his eye level and softly said my goodbyes. I held his paws in my hands as the doctor injected him to put him to sleep. When I stood the doctor nodded I knew my kitty was gone. I stood up and Seth wrapped an arm around me. Seth took the collar the doctor offered and after Seth settled the bill we went back home.

In my room I put all of Squish's toys, his collar, and pet bed in a big box and buried it in the back yard under the big tree. As I walked back inside, tears still in my eyes, I spotted my brother on the couch.

"My sweet, little girl," Dad said. I looked over at him as he sat in his arm chair.

"You got a phone call from Dean Buckley and you now know what the doctor was talking about right?"

"Two weeks suspension?"

"My mama was a sweet, kind, caring, generous individual. Aunt Casey says I get that from her."

"Stronzate." Dad muttered. I knew what my dad had said in Italian.

"What?" I asked pretending I didn't. He shook his head. "Anyway, she also said that I try to take care of everyone. When it comes to cases you always try to get both sides so I hope you'll at least let me explain."

"Go on." Dad said.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"She's a lot like me." Dad said.

"I get bored with the same mundane routine day after day. So to spice things up a little bit I pranked the varsity hockey team. They didn't like it too much. They came back full force at the JV team. So this went back and forth for the past couple of weeks. Last Wednesday they pranked us, well tried to, by sticking us with the bill for dinner at Mark Anthony's on Fifth. I had to pay for it. Scooter couldn't and no one else really could. I mean they're all street rats." I said.

"Frank Portman owns the biggest used car company in Chicago."

"Right, well I didn't know that at the time. Anyway I paid for that bill but the prank still stood so Tuesday morning Charlie and some of our team used a couple shop-vacs to coat the dorm rooms for Varsity in flour. I took the blame so nothing bad would happen to the team. If they get suspended even in school suspensions they can't play. They don't play they don't go to play offs. I didn't want to do that to them."

"You get suspended your scholarship gets revoked."

"Not actually. I'm not allowed to go on the class trip and I have to miss three days of practice when I get back but that's it."

"And they sent you home because of the drug testing thing?"

"Yes sir. I don't know exactly why or what it was about my test that came back unclear but I think it has something to do with my medication."

"The doctor explained it all. Two week suspension means two week grounding, no computer, no house phone, no leaving the house without me."

"I know what grounding means."

"Really? Because I've never grounded you."

"You grounded Seth and Chris."

"True. I guess that explains everything. Now bring me your computer and go to your room." I did so and lay on my bed curled around Bobert dreaming about what life would be like had my momma not died.

* * *

_**There you have it. Wonder what you think.**_


	59. At Home

_**Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reading. Same disclaimer.**_

**At Home**

* * *

**Narrator's PoV**  
Friday morning Rob went in to prepare for another domestic violence case. Though Lizzy and Ben thought he worked Criminal Defense, his strength was helping battered women. In his office Rob came across one of his coworkers Jeffery Underburg. Rob had helped Jeff's daughter Emma get out of a horrible marriage and away from her ex-husband who had been abusing her nearly seven years ago.

"Hey Jeff," Rob said.

"Rob. How are things this morning?"

"Alright. My daughter just got suspended from school. Two weeks for a major prank. Apparently it's not tolerated at her school."

"Your daughter Beth right?"

"Lizzy." Rob answered.

"She's a sweet girl. What are you doing here though? I thought you'd be at home with her." Jeff said.

"This Ronson case. I can't let her down."

"Oh. Well are you taking some time off to spend with Lizzy?"

"No. Why should I?"

"If my daughter was home for two weeks, even if she got suspended, I'd be there with her. You told me your daughter was always on the go. She was gone more than she's home right?"

"Yeah."

"Now she's home for two weeks with nowhere to go. Spend some time with her. She's your only little girl, right?" Jeff asked.

"True. You have a great relationship with your daughter don't you?"

"Ever since you got her away from that scum bag."

"How'd you do it? You weren't close when she was married so how'd you do it afterwards?"

"After the divorce I make sure to call her at least once every couple of days. I mean think about it. How often do you call your sons?"

"Matt at least once every two weeks, Seth comes home almost every weekend, and Chris and Ben at least once a week."

"And you're close to your nephew and godson?"

"I call them maybe once a month."

"And how often do you call your daughter?"

"I ... I haven't called her since she left. Though I did see her last weekend."

"Why?"

"She was in the hospital."

"And there's your answer. You know when my little girl was growing up I had nothing in common with her. She loved dance and ballet and classical music and film and a bunch other stuff I didn't like. However after the divorce none of that matter. She was my little girl and even though she used to be closer to her mom, still is, I know she'll talk to me when I call. Now I call her often and we talk. Even if it's just her talking about what her day was like it's important that I'm there for her. I promise if you talk to your daughter she'll grow closer to you. Just be there for her."

"That's it? Just call her?"

"Yeah, it's a start. Try to find something in common with her though. You know two years ago she was at the Christmas party and she told me that she just wants her dad. She was jealous of the relationship I had with my daughter and wished that her dad would stop pushing her off on her step-mom. It's good to have a woman there for her but sometimes girls only need their dad."

"I understand. Thanks Jeff. How is your daughter doing?"

"She's better. Still has those days though. She doesn't let some men get too close but she's much better now." Jeff said.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
Friday night I talked to Aaron and found out that him and his mom had finally gotten away from his dad. His dad wasn't a nice guy and he had put his mom in the hospital and beat Aaron. During the trial and following divorce Aaron had stayed with one of his other friends but now was comfortable and happy living with his mom.

Early Saturday morning I woke up to find a hand brushing hair out of my face. "Mmm, stop. You'll put me back to sleep." I groaned. The hand moved from my head to my back and rubbed small circles there. I pushed myself up and stretched out my back. His hand moved away from my back. It was too dark for me to see his face so I reached up to turn on my light. When it came on I realized it wasn't just any hand. "Dad?" I asked.

"I apologize." Dad said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting angry about your suspension. I talked to Nat and she told me that you took the blame to protect the rest of the team and more specifically Charlie, Fulton, and Adam. You know, I really don't know you the way I know your brothers or Fulton and Charlie. I couldn't tell you anything about that pup you sleep with, why you started playing hockey, why you stopped playing, or even your favorite color."

"His name is Jack the Hound, your dad gave him to me right before he died. Matt taught me how to play hockey, I've been playing since I was six. I stopped because Matt died; I couldn't do it anymore. My favorite color is blue and my favorite possession in this world is my Mustang, that thing means more to me than a lot of other things."

"Thank you. My point is, I don't know you and I should. Are the divorce and the suspension the only things bothering you?"

"No."

"Then what else is?" Dad prodded gently as I rolled over to sit next to him. He gently wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't know."

"Sure you do. You're like your mom you know." I looked up at him and he sighed. "I guess you don't know. Your mom did the same thing. She bottled up her problems so she could take care of everyone else's."

"I want my kitty Daddy." I said.

"We can get you a new kitty I promise."

"No, I want_ my_ kitty."

"Your kitty lead a great life. He had you and he knew you loved him very much. Now he's keeping your mama company. You'll see them again."

"Daddy, will you really send me to boarding school with Alicia?"

"It may be for the best sweetie. No boys, no guy sports ..."

"Daddy, all my friends are at Eden Hall. I can finally put my skills to good use. Make something productive of my strong arm."

"I understand that but—"

"But nothing. I love it in Minnesota. It's always been my home no matter how anyone else feels about it. Daddy, please don't give me up."

"Gordon told me that giving you up would be bad, well he said insanely stupid and maybe one of the worst moves I could make but ... he's not a custody lawyer."

"Please don't give me up. If you do I will fight for Matt or Grandma Jacobs to take custody of me. I've never liked Alicia. Why do you think I begged you to let me keep Squish? She never liked cats. Especially not one that looked like it had been run over."

"I don't know any really good custody lawyers sweetheart."

"I don't know any in Ohio but in Minnesota, Adam's dad Phillip is a custody lawyer. I think he's one of the best. Anyway Charlie's girlfriend, well hopefully ex-girlfriend has been cheating on him. I haven't really gone easy on him since I found out."

"He's strong like his mama. He'll make it Liz, please don't worry about him."

"But if his mom gets involved with Bombay and Bombay turns around and decides to leave Aunt Casey again Charlie will be shattered. I—"

"I'm not going to let my sister get hurt again. Even if I can't always be there I can grill the guy and make sure he doesn't hurt her. The choice is ultimately hers and she'd never jeopardize Charlie's happiness, at least not willingly or knowingly. If you were in her position and this was about you and that boy, Dean Portman, wouldn't you hope that your brothers and I and Charlie let you make that decision on your own?"

"I guess."

"I thought so. Cheer up my little Lizzy. It'll all work out and one day you'll look back and won't be able to believe you were ever worked up about it."

"Yeah alright." We both went silent and I stared down at my hands. "When you first started dating Mom, did you have any regrets?" I asked some time later.

"Not really. It's was love at first sight."

"What about when she got pregnant?"

Dad cupped my chin and lifted my head. "If there are two things I don't regret, it's marry Becky and the birth of all five of my children. I will never regret those two things."

"Did you—" I stopped and stared at my empty dresser and the spot my TV used to sit. Maybe I shouldn't ask my dad the following question but a part of me had to know. "Did you ever find yourself attracted to another woman while dating Mom?"

"When Becky and I first started dating, my old high school sweetheart stopped by. I told everyone I didn't but I still sorta liked her until she met Becky. That's when I saw a side of her I didn't like." He paused and I turned to look at him. "I knew that while there was a physical attraction to her, there was something more powerful, more true between your mother and I. It wasn't until she told me she was pregnant with Matt that I actually realized I was in love with her. Why?" Dad sounded really suspicious and I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"I'm really falling for Dean. He's nearly everything I like in a guy and then, well then there's Dwayne. I just keep thinking Dwayne never had a fair chance."

"You and Dwayne were special together. There is chemistry I can see it plain as day, but when I look at you and Dean ... I see fireworks. However I can't make this choice for you. It's something you have to make with your heart. Your mama always told me that love is something you feel not something you decide on. You need to take a hard look at how you feel about each boy and see if what you feel for one is more than what you feel for the other but know this, I didn't find my true love until college. Don't pressure yourself. There's plenty of time to find the one. That's something I'll always regret."

"What?"

"Remarrying so soon after your mama died. If I waited I'm sure I would have found someone who wasn't just into me for my money. I'm certain I could have found someone who loved me and my kids."

"Thanks Dad."

"Sure. Nat told me about the day you met Star."

"Yeah. She's sweet. She's from Chicago you know. Didn't you meet her at the hospital?"

"I did. Is that it? She's just sweet?"

"She's not the girly girl I thought she was."

"Not like Valarie?"

"Daddy, Val is Ben's girlfriend. The fiery redhead. You mean Seth's cheerleader girlfriend?"

"Danielle right?"

"Danielle is dating Chris, she's also goes by Danni, with an i. Valarie as goes by Val is dating Ben, and Natasha, don't call her Tasha, is dating Seth. Danni and Val are cool but Natasha and I don't get along."

"So do you like Star?"

"She's great. You know, she'd be perfect for Matt with the exception of two completely different states."

"Star already has a boyfriend. You even know his name."

"I ... You mean Star is dating my big brother?" I growled.

"Sorry baby. I thought Matt had told you."

I picked up my cell phone and left Matt a very angry voicemail then hung up.

"I told you no phone." Dad said.

"You said no home phone. Can I be alone, please?"

Dad sighed but nodded and left my room. When I heard him downstairs I called Dean. "Hello?" I heard from the other end.

"Uh Dean?"

"No, Portman is unable to come to the phone at the moment. This is his teammate Luis."

"Where is Dean?" I asked.

"Walking his girlfriend back to her room."

"It's seven a.m." I said seeing the eight a.m. glare from my clock and knowing they were an hour behind.

"I know."

"Dean told me his girlfriend was suspended."

"Uh well yes but only for two weeks."

"So he's dating a girl behind his girlfriend's back? And you being the incredibly great teammate friend you are decided to tell a random stranger this?"

"Uh ... here talk to Kenny." Luis said.

"Hey Kenny." I said.

"Uh hi. Dean's in the bathroom. I think."

"Is he dating two girls at once?"

"I don't think so. He'd have to face down too many teammates when they found out. I don't know for sure but here ask Russ." Kenny said.

I was passed through most of the team to include Dwayne and Adam who both should have recognized my voice but didn't. Finally Julie picked up. "Hey Julie can I talk to Dean yet?"

"Not yet, there's still two other players you haven't talked to."

"So he is back from wherever he was?"

"The bathroom? Yeah."

"Then put him on the phone."

"Can't do that."

"Is he dating two girls at once?"

"Nope. Here talk to Charlie."

"Hey?" Charlie asked.

"Hi Charlie, bye Charlie. Now pass me to Dean or I'll have your—"

"Going." Charlie said.

"Hello?" Dean finally asked.

"Dean Portman I had better be your only girlfriend or you have two weeks to find some place you can hide." I said angrily.

"Whoever told my girlfriend I was seeing someone behind her back had better run." I heard Dean bark. I heard a chair scrape back then quick footsteps. "Mendoza I'm going to get you." Dean growled.

"**DEAN!**" I yelled.

"What?"

"You pissed off because he told me the truth?"

"No, he lied to you. I'd never date anyone behind your back." Dean said.

"Dean."

"You know me better than that."

"Go easy on him." I said.

"Be right back, talk to Charlie." Dean said.

I sighed but heard Charlie's voice. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, how you holding up?"

"I'm alright. It's just—"

"I know. Don't let it affect your game Charlie. She's not good enough for that." I said. "You're strong like your mom. You can do this."

"But what if I'm not."

"You are. My dad knows you and your mom. He told me you can do it. He didn't say it wouldn't hurt he just said you were strong enough to handle it. And if you can't, you have me, the Ducks, and your mom."

"True. Here talk to Fulton." Charlie handed the phone to him.

"Hey Fulton. How's the girl?"

"Good. She's not just the girl."

"I know."

"What's wrong Gator?"

"My kitty."

"Cancer?"

"They put him down."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him."

"Yeah. Did you know my big brother has a girlfriend?"

"You've got four of them."

"You're lucky you can't see my face."

"Which one darlin'?"

"Matt." I said.

"I did not."

"Fulton."

"I didn't. Who is he dating?"

"Dean's sister's best friend, Bethany "Star" Fisher."

"I see. Look—"

"She also knows your mom." I went silent and remember he did know. "You knew. When I came back from Stillwater I told you about your mom's friend Star. You knew and you didn't tell me. You told me Star's boyfriend's name was Matt and that I should drop it." I growled. "Does Dean know? And don't you dare lie to me."

"He found out in Chicago but you were under too much stress then for him to tell you. He was going to tell you when he was sure you wouldn't get angry at him or them. When you could handle it."

"Thanks Fulton." I hung up and stared at my bed.

* * *

_**Well there you have it. Sorry it's been more than a month but you know in that month I only got one review so I guess I wasn't motivated. Thanks to the user who did review but I'm going to have to do this. With 37 reads in the past month but only one review if I don't get any reviews there won't be any more chapters. Sorry but seriously how hard is it to type can't wait to see what's next. You don't even have to enable popups like you used to, they've gone and put a box right there. So thanks for reading.**_


	60. The Talks

_**Same disclaimer as always. I promise the divorce and custody battle will be over soon. Thanks for reading, please review.**_

**The Talks**

* * *

Later that night Matt called and after talking to Dad for a little bit he talked to me. "Lizzy, I didn't lie to you. Not really. I just didn't tell you the whole truth. You never out right asked me if I had a girlfriend." Matt said.

"Then Star lied to me." I said.

"No. She never told you my last name. I'm surprised you didn't put it together. She practically told you everything else."

"Why didn't she tell me about you?"

"Because I asked her not to. You and I have barely been in contact since Christmas and since then we've always been in a hurry or busy dealing with something else. I may have been able to tell you after a hockey game but either I would have to shoot back to Detroit or Orion was urging you back to the team. I've never had the proper amount of time to help you deal with this."

"And you do now?"

"Not really but I'm trying to make time. I did want you to know about Star but I just never found the right time to tell you."

"I don't like it."

"Me and Star together or the way I handled it?"

"Definitely the way you handled it. An email or IM or something would have been better—"

"It was impersonal and impractical and you deserve better than that. I can't gauge your temper like that. I love you Lizzy and I don't like making you mad but Star makes me happy. You can't be the only girl in my life any more, Lizzy."

"What if you forget about me?"

"That will never happen. You're my little sister; you mean more to me than any woman in this world. I'm stuck with you Lizzy you know that but don't I deserve to be happy too?"

"Yes but you're still my big brother. You're gonna call right?"

"Nothing's going to change Lizzy. You just know I have a girlfriend now."

"Unless you use her as an excuse."

"Never. Well I'll try not to." Matt said.

"Ok." I said.

After hanging up with him I called Chris and told him everything. He calmed me down and told me that things wouldn't really change but I had to be more gracious with him and that I couldn't expect him to drop everything for me every time. Once again a part of me tells me I'm being stubborn and spoiled but the rest of me doesn't really care.

Monday, the next morning and the last morning of February my dad dragged me to the airport where we picked up Bombay. When we got back home I was about to bolt downstairs to play video games but Dad grabbed my shoulder and made me sit at the kitchen table. "Lizzy put aside what you feel about me." Bombay said. "This is about you, your dad, your step-mom and the divorce. This has nothing to do with me."

"I don't really know what my mom was like. I really don't. I didn't know she existed until Christmas. Any opinion I give you about Alicia is going to be really mean and hateful. I don't like her and if I had to choose I'd pick my dad." I said.

"Did your father ever physically harm Alicia?"

"Not in front of me. If he laid a hand on her I didn't see it. Every time I saw them together they always, mostly, presented a united front. I spent more time with my dad than my stepmom though that's not saying much."

Bombay continued to question me about my childhood and my parents until my dad stopped him. "Enough. She spent most of her childhood with her brothers. Besides she's fidgeting, she needs a break. Go on." Dad said to me. I nodded and went down to play video games.

Two days later I opened the front door to find a man I had only met briefly once. "I'm Phillip Banks." He said looking at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. Are you here to see my dad?" I opened the door and let him in.

"In a few minutes. I'm really here to see you though. If that's alright."

"Sure." I sat down on the recliner and he sat down on the couch after I had closed the door. He pulled a file and notepad out of his briefcase.

"I have been hired to take care of you during the divorce and the custody case. I will consider what is best in your interests and yours alone. I'm not here for your dad or your stepmom. Anything you tell me I keep in the strictest confidence unless I'm bound by law to report it." Mr. Banks said.

"Ok. Who hired you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm here to make sure your interests are seen to. I will make sure that wherever you end up is in your best interests. First though I need you to tell me about your relationship with both of your parents."

"Can't I talk about my brothers? I don't like talking about my parents."

"Right now, unless your father signs away his rights your brothers don't technically count."

"Oh, ok." I shrugged and told him about my parents.

"So what do you want?" Mr. Banks asked when I was through explaining my relationship with both parents and what I thought would happen after the divorce.

"To continue going to Eden Hall with my friends and to stay with my brothers. I'd like to keep talking to them at least once a month."

"Do you think that won't happen if Alicia gets custody?"

"My brother Seth told my boyfriend Dean Portman that Alicia wanted to move me to an all-girls boarding school in Florida. No offense but I like baseball, a lot. And I hate warm weather. I'm a snow baby at heart. Baseball has become my world and if I was in Florida I don't think I'd be allowed to play it. I've never liked my stepmom. I got my cat because she hated him. I've done a lot to make her angry on purpose."

"Has she ever lifted a hand to you?"

"No. It's always verbal or looks that she gives me. I know she doesn't like me. I'm supposed to be this southern belle but I'm a tomboy. Always will be."

"I see."

"Who was at the door Lizzy?" Dad asked entering the room.

"Mr. Banks. He's a child custody lawyer in Minnesota and Adam's dad. Mr. Phillip Banks, this is my father Robert Jacobs."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Banks said offering Dad his hand. Dad shook his hand then sized him up.

"No offense Mr. Banks but you're a custody lawyer from Minnesota, laws are different in Ohio. What brings you all the way down here?" Dad said.

"I know they're different. I've been reading up on them for the past five days. My son told me about the case. He's one of Lizzy's friends." Phillip answered.

"Best friend." I corrected.

"Ms. Lizzy, would you give us a moment or two?" Phillip asked.

"Sure." I got up and went up to my room then laid down in my doorway where I could see down the stairs into the living room but they couldn't see me.

"Gordon hired me for Lizzy." Phillip said.

"He couldn't have. You don't have an Ohio law license." Dad answered.

"I know. He may petition the court to allow me to step in because she was born in Minnesota. Anyway I stepped in for Charlie's case and he knew I had met Lizzy a couple times before. I've dealt with your family and if your sons are anything like Charlie or Casey, you're going to have a fight on your hands if you leave her with Alicia. I know you're worried about keeping her around but really how often would you see her? Two months of the summer and school vacations? Don't give up on her. She needs as much as you think she needs your soon to be ex-wife."

"Yeah but I keep looking at her and seeing Casey. I don't want her to end up that way. Being rough and tumble didn't work for her."

"She's a tough, powerful, self-sufficient, strong, independent woman." Phillip said.

"She's also been divorced twice and has a guy who keeps building her up to hurt her." Dad answered. "I don't want my little girl to end up like that."

"Maybe she won't but you won't know what will happen to her if she's left with Alicia. Look, I've seen kids who are left with a parent they don't like. They end up alcoholics or in and out of jail or out of control. You have a chance to stop that. Leave her at Eden Hall and she's got all of her friends and her cousin looking out for her. Keeping her on the straight and narrow. That's what I want for my kids."

"Don't little girls need their mom though?"

"I can see that but has Lizzy ever expressed a need for Alicia?"

"Not that I know of but this job is really busy."

"Gordon told me what you do but I also know that even with our special needs jobs we can keep in touch with our kids. I don't have a daughter, not many of my friends do. In my neighborhood is all about the boys playing hockey and I know that raising her alone will be difficult but you're up for it. I know you are. Besides you're never truly alone and Lizzy, she has more than one great female influence in her life. She told me all about her amazing Aunt Casey, her fantastic god-mom Nat Reed, and her grandmom who calls once a week. Besides she loves her brothers and they'll help. I know that from my sons." Phillip explained.

"I suppose you're right." Dad sighed.

Later that night I called Adam. "Hey Ads." I said when he picked up.

"Hey Liz, I'm sorry about a couple days ago."

"Don't worry about it. Your dad was here. He's taking on my case."

"That's great."

"I heard you told him about it."

"I did but I didn't ask him to."

"He told my dad Bombay hired him."

"He did. Said you needed an advocate and knew your dad was kinda like Charlie's mom so my dad was a voice of reason but he's not actually getting paid because he doesn't have a license to practice law in Ohio."

"Oh, I see."

"Lizzy, don't worry, he's not going to let you stay with Alicia." Adam said.

"How's Charlie's game?"

"It's picking back up. He dumped her on Monday. Then he called his mom who told him he was strong and if he didn't feel like he was he always had us to lean on."

"She's a smart woman." I said.

"Yeah she is. Have you talked to Port?"

"Not since the other day. I got his voicemail last night."

"Call him. He misses you just as much as you miss him."

"Yeah alright."

We talked for a while longer before I called Dean. Unfortunately we could only talk for a few minutes before my dad was calling me for dinner.

**Charlie's PoV**  
Friday night after the hockey game in which the Ducks won, Charlie sat on his childhood bed staring at the small slip of paper his cousin had given him the night of her first hockey game in quite a few years. The hardest part of his trip home was over, telling his mom exactly how he had failed with his girlfriend of more than a year and that he had failed to protect his cousin but for some reason his fingers wouldn't dial the number. Finally after nearly half an hour of staring at it he finally dialed.

"Hello?" A female voice answered the other end.

"Tonya Jacobs?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Charlie Conway."

"Oh dear lord. Does your mom know you're calling?"

"You know who I am?"

"Charlie Jeffery Conway you are my youngest grandson. Of course I know who you are. But I also know your mama swore up and down that I wouldn't have contact from you until you were 18 which is still over 15 months away."

"Yes ma'am. Lizzy gave me your number. Mom doesn't know. I don't think it's really up to her anymore. I wanted to talk to you. I know we've never really gotten the chance to speak before but I was hoping to change that. I don't know my dad's parents, I don't think I'd really care to but you really love Lizzy and my cousins so I was hoping that I at least had one grandparent that cared."

"Of course I care about you Charlie. How are you doing? We have so much to catch up on."

"I could be better." Charlie answered. "Lizzy's been suspended for something I did and my girlfriend was cheating on me. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well first off, Lizzy took the blame. There was no way you could have stopped her." Tonya answered. "Second I'm sure it wasn't something you did to cause your girlfriend to cheat on you. Sometimes these things happen."

"I know, that's what Mom said too but part of me feels like it's still my fault."

"Tell me my sweet Charlie-bear, is there anything you would have done different if you knew it was going to end like this?" Tonya answered. "And be honest with me and yourself."

"I would have ... I can't think of a single thing I could have done differently except spend more time with her but that would have meant dumping the Ducks."

"Could you dump the Ducks?"

"Never for a girl. We all swore we'd never do that so I guess you're right."

"You'll find the right one Charlie. Just give it time." Tonya said. "God knows we don't all find our match in high school."

"I guess you have a point." Charlie laughed. They talked a while longer until Charlie had to go. When they did hang up Charlie kissed his mother goodnight and plopped down in his chair logging on to his computer. After playing a few online games Charlie saw both Matt and Lizzy sign on. Matt IMed him first.

* * *

**RedwingPro11:** You busy?  
**CaptDuck96:** Nope. What's up?  
**RedwingPro11:** Lizzy's kinda mad at me b/c of Star.  
**CaptDuck96:** B/c she thinks things will change and you don't.  
**RedwingPro11:** They won't. I may not drop everything for her all the time now but I'm not gonna completely forget about her. Can you convince her?  
**CaptDuck96:** I don't like playing middle man when it comes to family.  
**RedwingPro11:** I know Charlie but I need your help.  
**CaptDuck96:** Fine, I'll brb but know she's stubborn.  
**RedwingPro11:** Runs in the family.

* * *

Charlie opened an IM to Lizzy and sighed. He knew this was not going to be easy.

* * *

**CaptDuck96:** You busy?  
**MDcocoa69: **Nope, sup?  
**CaptDuck96: **Not much. You livin' it up at home while we're learning about ships and planes and stuff?  
**MDcocoa69: **Not really. Dad's convinced me to spend time playing catch and Mr. Banks and Bombay keep talking to me about the divorce. I kinda wish I was there. Then there's this thing with Matt and Star...  
**CaptDuck96: **What about them?  
**MDcocoa69: **I know Matt and Seth both promised that nothing's going to change now that I know but I can't help it.  
**CaptDuck96:** Let it go. I know you've never really known Matt with a girlfriend but they've been dating for quite some time. Nothing's changed when you didn't know did it?  
**MDcocoa69: **Well no but now he can use the excuse he's busy with Star all the time and he won't have time for me.  
**CaptDuck96:** He's still your big brother and he loves you.  
**MDcocoa69: **I know that but...  
**CaptDuck96:** But nothing. He may spend time with Star and from time to time he'll tell you he's busy with her but he's still going to talk to you. Maybe you should talk to him about this.  
**MDcocoa69: **He's always so busy.  
**CaptDuck96:** What if I could make him talk to you tomorrow?

* * *

While Lizzy was typing Charlie turned back to Matt and asked him if he had free time the next day and he replied he did around one.

* * *

**MDcocoa69: **That might work with Dean and the rest of the team but not Matt.  
**CaptDuck96:** I promise you he'll talk to you if you call him around one. Just tell him what you told me. I'm sure he'll take you seriously.  
**MDcocoa69: **I'll try. I have to go. TTYL. Love ya.  
**CaptDuck96:** Love ya too.  
**MDcocoa69 is offline.**

* * *

Once more Charlie turned back to his chat with Matt.

* * *

**CaptDuck96:** She's really scared and she needs you to take her seriously. This isn't some talk you can blow off so if you can't really talk to her when she calls I suggest you find a time when you can.  
**RedwingPro11:** She's my baby sister I'm not going to blow her off.  
**CaptDuck96:** Good.  
**RedwingPro11:** What is she scared of Charlie?  
**CaptDuck96:** I shouldn't tell you but I'll email you a copy of the convo I just had with her.  
**RedwingPro11:** Thanks.

* * *

So Charlie shut down the IM with Matt and copied the IM with Lizzy to an email then sent it to Matt.

**Lizzy's PoV **  
On Saturday I did call Matt and we talked for nearly two hours about everything but he also told me that the only way I'd get over being scared of what I was scared of was taking time and though it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear I could deal with it.

Then on Monday Bombay and Dad spent time talking about the divorce as Seth tried to get me to talk about what I didn't like about Bombay. That's when I realized my main problem with Bombay was the possibility that he was going to hurt Charlie and Aunt Casey again. Seth thought I was still hiding something but he let me change the subject. Then after we had recapped Matt's last game Dad reentered the kitchen.

"Lizzy, get your butt off my counter." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes but hopped down.

"Alright. Here's your plane ticket." Dad said handing me a slip of paper. I checked it and nodded. "Fulton also has practice Wednesday night so he can't pick you up. I'll give you some money to call a cab."

"Thanks Dad."

"We have to meet with Alicia and her lawyer tomorrow. Phillip and Gordon and I have talked to a custody lawyer here and you're going to have to be there. You'll meet Mr. Detweiler tomorrow. He's going to assist us legally because Phillip doesn't have an Ohio license."

"I understand."

"I love you Lizzy, no matter what happens tomorrow. Part of me still thinks that giving you up is a good idea, that in the long run it will benefit you. However my heart keeps telling me that you are my little girl, everything your mom and I prayed for so long after we realized having kids wasn't the end of the world. Your mom would turn over in her grave if she found out that I gave you up. I took a long hard look at my heart last night and realized I can not give up any of my children. I love you too much."

"Thank you." I said throwing my arms around him. Then I heard a cough. I pulled back to see Bombay standing in the doorway.

"Right. We'll be there 9:30 a.m." Dad said. "And I remember what Phillip told me. I'll see you out."

Bombay nodded and walked out with Dad. Soon Seth too had to leave and it was just me and Dad. "I think I'm going to head to bed." I said.

"Oh come watch sports center with your old man. I'm not going to see you for a couple weeks."

"You're not old; going gray maybe but definitely not old." I said.

"I'll be 50 soon."

"In five years." I said but watched the hockey review with him anyway.

* * *

_**Well it wasn't exactly how many I wanted but I guess two reviews is better than none. I'd still love to hear from all of you. Thanks for reading.**_


	61. Custody Settled

_**And here's the next chapter. Same disclaimer, hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 61: Custody Settled**

* * *

Tuesday morning dad woke me up early for a quick shower and then breakfast before nervously watching TV and then we went. At the courthouse we met my step-mom and her lawyer whose name was Randolf Perkins. The guy just rubbed me the wrong way. Especially when he treated me like I was five. I knew I looked young for my age, several people had told my dad they thought I was 12 or so, but I never would have passed for the kind of kid his tone was usually reserved for. When Bombay told him I was 16 the lawyer glared at my step-mom.

"You told me she was 12," he hissed as they walked in to the office, "12, not 16. The judge may actually let her decide."

"I forgot alright?" She answered. "How am I supposed to keep track of the girl's age?"

I held in my laughter and sat down in a chair by the window, still outside the office. The first part of the meeting was to talk about the divorce. I wouldn't be called in until later. As it turned out they still couldn't agree on the terms for custody so they would meet again tomorrow this time in front of a family court judge.

When we got home my dad handed me a box.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Came for you the other day. This address is in Chicago." Dad answered.

I looked at the address and then unwrapped the box. Inside I found another box and opened that one as well. I swallowed hard seeing the blue dress packaged neatly inside.

"I thought I told you no new clothes." Dad said.

"There's a note." I said handing it to my dad.

"Dear Lizzy, I told you to keep the dress. I never really liked this one but it was the best I could do two days before Prom. My number is at the bottom and your dad can call me if he gets upset but there's a feeling deep in my gut that you and I are going to be family one day. You need this dress more than I do. Enjoy it. Lissy Portman." Dad read aloud.

"Sorry?" I asked sheepishly.

"I get it." Dad sighed.

By the time I was brought in in front of the judge the next day, a man whose name I only remember as Judge Kelly, I was just tired of it. Phillip and Mr. Ted Detweiler tried to keep me busy but I just wanted to be back in Minnesota.

"So that takes care of the divorce. Now custody of the couple's only minor child Elizabeth Jacobs." Judge Kelly said.

"I'm 16 with a 113 IQ. Please don't treat me like I'm a little kid." I said.

Phillip shushed me but the judge only smiled. "Tell me about your childhood."

"Let me save you the trouble." I said staring at the judge dead in the eye. "I want to stay with my dad. You're going to ask me all these round about questions so you can figure out which one I prefer. Neither to be honest but I don't get that choice. I've never liked my stepmom and currently I go to a boarding school in Minnesota so in the next two years before I graduate I'll end up spending approximately six months at home. Summer breaks, Christmas breaks, spring breaks and a few other assorted holidays. When I was five I found this cat on the side of the road. He looked like he had been run over. His face was all squished in and there was this kink in his tail. After making sure he was perfectly healthy I begged my dad to let me keep him. I'm not really an animal person, my life revolves around sports but I knew cat hair everywhere would make my mom angry so I wanted to keep the cat. I've dated several boys in the past that are nothing but trouble makers because it would make her angry. The fact remains is neither my mom nor my dad raised me."

"Excuse me?" Kelly asked.

"I have four older brothers and I lived down the street from my best friend and godparents. My brothers raised me. They taught me how to walk, how to talk, how to throw a baseball, how to ice skate as soon as I was big enough to stand. I know more about my big brother Matt than I do about my dad. He's always the first person I turn to with a problem. Unfortunately he's just my brother. If I had to pick, which I know I do, I'd pick my dad. Solely because I know he'd let me stay at Eden Hall in Minnesota and I can continue to play baseball."

"Is this true?" Judge Kelly asked.

"I will allow her to remain there as she is very happy and her happiness is important to me." Dad answered.

"I would prefer if she were to transfer Graham Prep in Florida, which is where I will be moving to as another one of her passions is art and it's one of the most prestigious art schools in the nation." Alicia said.

"Your honor, Ted Detweiler. I'm Lizzy's attorney. We are seeking that the minor, my client stay with her father as her stepmother, not biological mother, does not have a legal right to her."

"I'm the only mother she knows." Alicia said.

"Quiet." Mr. Perkins hissed then he turned to Mr. Detweiler. "No legal right? She has a legal right to all five of her children."

"That is incorrect." Mr. Detweiler said.

Then Phillip explained. "When Mr. Jacobs married Ms. Thomas, Ms. Thomas adopted four of Mr. Jacobs' five children. We have here, your honor, birth certificates for the four boys, Matthew, Christian, Seth, and Benjamin Jacobs, and the birth certificate for his daughter Elizabeth Jacobs. Each listed Rebecca Jacobs as the child's mother. Then dated exactly two months after their wedding we have four, four not five, adoption records for Matthew, Christian, Seth, and Benjamin Jacobs. In the state of Minnesota and Washington county where the adoption records were filed, because they lived in Stillwater, there is no record of Elizabeth Jacobs ever being adopted. If this were in Minnesota the judge would grant Mr. Jacobs custody immediately." Mr. Banks said.

"Fact remains Mr. Banks, this isn't Minnesota." Judge Kelly said.

Mr. Detweiler handed the forms to the judge who stared at them. "Yes but it's something to be taken into consideration. We even double checked with the department of records in Stillwater, the county records, and Hennepin county records where she was born just in case and found no adoption record."

"I understand."

"Judge Kelly, I love my daughter. Not just because she's everything Becky and I wanted. I don't want to give her up but if it's in her best interests then I will hand over my daughter to her step-mother." Dad said.

I swallowed and stared down at my hands.

"So I can have her?" Alicia asked.

The judge sat quiet for a few moments thinking as he took in the forms in front of him. "In the interests of the minor child, Elizabeth Rebecca Jacobs I grant custody to ..."

**Narrator's PoV**  
"Hello." Dean said answering his phone.

"Hey babe." Lizzy said.

"How'd it go? The custody hearing was today wasn't it?"

"It was."

"You sound indifferent."

"I'm going to be at a boarding school for the next two and a half years what difference does it make. Where are you at right now?"

"Cafeteria having dinner. Why?"

"Doesn't matter." Lizzy said.

"So are you coming back to get your stuff or are you coming back to stay?"

"You'll see." Lizzy said. "Both of those had me coming back didn't they?" Meanwhile Charlie answered his phone and was speaking softly with Gordon about the outcome of Lizzy's hearing.

"Yes, you have to come back. At the very least to get your stuff. After all you love your Mustang that you won't let me drive. When do I get to see you again?"

Lizzy hung up and leaned down. "How about you turn around?" Lizzy suggested.

Dean stood and wrapped Lizzy in a hug. "I can't believe you're back. You are back to stay right?" Dean asked. He sounded a bit nervous but was happy to see her.

"Yes."

Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"According to the judge, Alicia had no right to me because she didn't adopt me when she married my dad so Dad has full custody and I never have to see her again." Lizzy said. "You would not believe the dream I had on the flight back here."

"Have a seat and tell me all about it." Dean said ushering Lizzy into a chair.

**Lizzy's PoV**  
"I really should go check my room first." I said hesitating.

"Sit down. Nothing happened. No one was even in your room." Dean said.

"Alright." I sighed. I sat down then hugged Fulton.

"Welcome back." Fulton said. Then he let go and shoved his tray at me.

"Love ya Fult." I said munching on his fries. "Thanks so much for talking to your dad, Adam. He's was the one that actually came up with the adoption forms."

"It's what he does." Adam said. "So you are staying?"

"Yes, attention!" I called getting the team's attention. "I will be staying at Eden Hall."

The team cheered. "So tell me about this dream." Dean demanded.

"I came back here, got my keys from you and I walked into my room and it was ... it was trashed. Like someone had gone through there with a baseball bat, followed by a knife, and it was horrible." I said shaking my head. "Then to top it off, I thought it couldn't get any worse but after all that he trashed my car too."

"Who?" Fulton asked.

"Andy Jefferson."

"How'd you get back from the airport?"

"Taxi." I said.

"Lizzy, you have to come see this." Julie said hesitantly as she walked up with Scooter.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You just have to see it." She said.

I nodded and followed her and Scooter out to the parking lot. Parked right where I left it, between Bastian's Blazer and Scooter's Hyundai, was my baby blue Mustang. However it didn't look like I had left it. When I left it was in pristine condition and worth nearly 25 grand. Now I couldn't believe what it looked like. I could tell there were traces of egg, some kind of cream, all four tires were flat, there were gouge marks in the doors, and it was wrapped in saran wrap. My heart dropped into my stomach. My car was factory standard with completely original parts but now I was going to have to get it fixed and that would seriously damage the value of the car.

"**Coach Orion**!" I heard Charlie shout as Dean wrapped his arms around me. Without his support I knew it was only a matter of time before my knees collapsed under me.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Orion asked.

"This." Charlie said.

"Whose car?" Orion asked.

"Mine." I answered in a daze.

"Don't touch it. I'll be right back." Orion said.

Twenty minutes later Dean Buckley appeared next to Coach Orion and Coach Matthews. That's when I also noticed that Charlie, Fulton, Julie, Scooter, and Dean were all still standing with me.

"Who found the car?" Buckley asked.

"I did." Scooter answered. "I took Julie out to dinner and her car was fine and when I pulled back in maybe an hour later it was like this. I can't believe someone would do this."

"Dean Buckley, could we check the security video?" Dean asked.

"Security video? Of course. My office." Buckley said.

"He has a security video?" I whispered.

"Films the student parking lot from two cameras, the administration building, and the teachers' parking." Dean answered. "I helped him when he was having trouble with it."

In the dean's office he scrolled the video back about two hours and there was all the proof I needed that Jefferson had destroyed my car.

"I knew it." I muttered. "It had to have been him."

"Ms. Jacobs, I will take care of this. Whose name is the car in?"

"My dad." I said.

"Call him and see what your insurance will do, I will talk to Mr. Jefferson." Dean Buckley said.

I frowned but did as the dean suggested. "Hey Daddy." I said.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Your flight was nonstop—" Dad answered.

"It's not the flight Daddy. It's my car. You remember I told you how much I loved my car?"

"Of course sweetheart."

"If I was in an accident and the insurance wouldn't pay for it, would you?"

"Up to a couple grand. Why? Are you alright?"

I sighed and told my dad what happened.

"I'll call our insurance guy. He'll get someone out there in the morning. I'll talk to Dean Buckley see if he'll put in a garage or something. Don't worry, we'll get this figured out." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad." I said. I hung up and Charlie hugged me.

"Don't worry." Charlie said.

"Can I just go to bed?" I asked.

Charlie nodded and Fulton lead me back to my room.

"Uh, Fult, Dean has my keys. He's the one that took me to the airport."

"Right. In here." Fulton opened his door and dug through their dirty clothes hamper.

"You put my keys in a dirty clothes hamper?" I asked.

"No one would look there." He said handing them to me.

"That's gross and disgusting and ... thanks Fult." I said. I took my keys and went back to my room. Thankfully, unlike the dream, my room was just the way I had left it.

The next day at lunch Dean Buckley entered the cafeteria and stood next to me.

"Dean Buckley is everything okay? Port, get up." I said. Dean stood and Buckley took his seat.

"I have spoken with the insurance adjuster and your father. The company has made its review and is willing to total the car and get you a new one."

"That car is worth 25 grand. There's no way he could have damaged that much. Especially since it has full coverage insurance." I said loudly.

"May I finish?" Dean Buckley asked.

"Sorry sir."

"There is another option. The school, our certified technician Mr. Thompson, who teaches auto shop, has taken a look at it and he's volunteered his senior auto shop class to repair it. However that is going to cost $7,500." Buckley said.

"That's a lot of money."

"Four brand new tires, replace the oil, spark plugs, a radiator, new interior, back windshield and brand new paint job. Since the senior class is doing it there's no labor costs instead they get a grade."

"Did you tell my dad about it?"

"I did. And your dad is opting to total the car. Says it's not worth fixing."

"Have they made an official decision yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Your dad said something about calling you." Buckley said.

"I'll talk to him and let you know."

"Before the end of the day."

"Yes sir." I said.

I called my dad right after classes and he told me that he could only cough up four grand. So I broke down and called Matt. After a little begging and pleading he told me he'd pitch in the rest. I told my dad and he reluctantly agreed to have the car fixed. After telling Dean Buckley I rushed to baseball practice.

"You're late." Coach Matthews said.

"By five minutes." I said. "I was talking to Dean Buckley. So practice."

"Uh, uh, uh. You have to sit out three practices." Matthews said wagging a finger at me.

"I sat out yesterday."

"Because you didn't get back until after practice."

"But the suspension was up at four which was halfway through practice."

"Fine, yesterday counts as one. Today is two and tomorrow is three."

"Then I get to play in the game." I suggested.

"No. I'm sorry I can't let you."

"Come on Coach. If I miss the season opener I miss the season. Your rules." I said.

"I have never had a player on scholarship. Never. All the boys who try out just play 'cause they want to or because they thought it could get them out of gym. You're here on scholarship so for you I'll drop the rule. You sit out this game you won't miss the season."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I won't promise you next week, you've got to show me you've got it in practice, for all I know you haven't touched a baseball in almost a year. I have to know that you're good enough."

"Coach."

"I'll promise you in two weeks but not next week, I have to see you in practice first."

"Then do you mind me watching this practice? If I'm going to be playing with these guys I need to know how they play."

"Alright have a seat."

So I sat down to watch their practice. As they took a water break half an hour later I looked at Bastian. "Hey Bash, have you ever tried choking up a little more on the bat?"

"No, batting low feels right."

"Try choking up on the next couple swings. See how it does for ya."

Bash gave me a concerned look but shook his head. Ten minutes later after cranking out five successful hits he looked at me. "Thanks." Bash said.

Mike came to me after practice and was acting kinda hesitant. "What's wrong Mike?"

"I heard what you said to Bash. About his batting." Mike said.

"Yeah."

"Does that work for everyone?"

"Not really, but your batting is good, really good."

"Brick's isn't. Couldn't hit to save his life."

"True, he should practice with a wooden bat. If you can hit it with a wooden bat you'll have no trouble with an aluminum bat."

"I see."

"And you know, you may already know this but if you bring your stance in just a bit to no farther than shoulder length apart you'll be able to catch anything Tony throws at you. You won't drop as many pitches. But you don't have to listen to me. Later Mike."

"Yeah thanks." He answered sorta dazed as though he confused by what just happened.

* * *

_**There's that chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing even if you don't think it's worth mentioning or have nothing to comment on.**_


	62. Baseball opener

_**Same disclaimer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it seems so short.**_

**Baseball Opener**

* * *

Later that night after practice I found it hard to sleep as I still worrying about my car so I took a walk and found myself outside Bash's room. "Ooo, pizza party." I said when he let me in. "Anything left?"

"Anchovies and pineapple." Sam said.

"Aww, that's not good."

"Sorry babe, I wish I knew you were coming. I would have saved some for you." Bash said.

"Taco run?" I asked.

"Sorry kid but I'm not getting in trouble just cause you're hungry. Yogi will take you." Bash said.

"I don't wanna." Sam answered.

"Please Yogi?" I begged.

"That sounded just like Boo-boo." Max said.

"That was the point. I'm starving Yogi." I begged.

"Alright." Sam answered. He took me to a taco joint and I ate my fill as he watched sipping soda. "You really like to eat."

"I just get hungry sometimes. I'm not afraid to eat."

Sam only smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and went back to my tacos. After I ate my fill Sam took me back to the dorms. Once cuddled in my bed I tried to get to sleep but it was only too soon there was heavy pounding on my door. When I pulled it open sleepily Dean and Charlie were both standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"Class in ten minutes. If we don't go now, we'll be late for math and Mr. Schroder is going to kill us. You don't want to do that if you're playing in the baseball season opener today." Dean said.

"Just give me a minute to put on a shirt or something." I said.

"Hurry and no falling back into bed." Dean said. I shut the door, pulled on a long sleeve tee, Fult's old Ducks' Jersey and a pair of windbreaker pants. Then I put on Dean's jacket and grabbed my backpack. At lunch Alex sat down across from me in what would have been Adam's normal seat.

"So what's this I hear about a girl liking to eat?" Alex asked.

"I'm a growing girl I like to eat?" I asked.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm not afraid to eat when I get hungry. I grew up with six boys and playing hockey. I found out quick if you don't have good nutrition you don't play as well." I said.

"I like my girls like that." Alex said.

"Good for you?" I said curiously.

"Anyway I've got some free time this weekend so I was hoping you'd like to join me for some ball practice. We'll get you into shape and you won't miss next week's game."

"As long as Dean can come watch." I said.

"Sure. I suppose that's fine."

"See you later then." Alex nodded and left.

"Are you sure you're not just hungry since you haven't eaten since dinner yesterday?"

"Actually I had tacos at two this morning. I got hungry and the boys were finishing a pizza party. There was nothing left so Sam took me to get tacos." I answered.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Sam "Yogi" Mathers. He's one of the trainers for the baseball team. Don't worry about him." Fulton said.

"And why not?" Dean asked.

"Because he has a girlfriend in Lizzy's psych class." Fulton said. My head snapped back and forth watching them. They gave each other a series of looks and the conversation was dropped.

"When does the hockey season end again?" I asked.

"A few weeks I think." Fulton said.

"OK, did I miss much around here?" I asked.

"Nope, not really." Fulton answered.

I rolled my eyes but finished my lunch in silence. Normally he was one for gossip but I guess he just didn't find anything important to tell me.

In Psychology Russ sat a baby seat on his desk and I looked at him. "Uh Russ?" I asked.

"Yes it's mine for two weeks." Russ answered. "And she's just a beauty."

"Ok."

"Our loving Mr. Stewart thought I needed some what do you call it? Some responsibility. Hence Annabelle." Russ said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah turns out he said my wife died so I was lonely and then my son's wife died and he came back home to get help with the little one."

"That makes you not lonely anymore."

"Yes." Russ said as Luis set our car seat on my desk.

"You've thought things through I take it?" Luis said.

"And I missed my little guy so much." I said scooping him up.

"Good 'cause he just pooped." Luis smirked.

"Hate you." I frowned but changed the diaper.

"I'm going to have to watch him after school aren't I?" Luis asked.

"Nope. I don't get to play tonight. Because I had to sit out three practices Coach hasn't seen me practice so he can't let me play." I said.

"Oh. That's horrible."

"Yeah." I said.

"Ms. Jacobs." Mr. Stewart said crouching by my desk.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"This is a pass out of study hall. Consider it extra credit helping me grade some papers."

"But isn't because I was suspended for two weeks I can't get extra credit?"

"I can't offer it to just you." Then he said in a normal tone but not quite loud enough to be heard over everyone else: "Anyone want to help me grade papers for extra credit? Mr. Tyler, Mr. Mendoza? Nope thought not. There that works."

"Thank you Mr. Stewart." I said though the girl in front of me looked bummed.

After classes I followed Bash out the field and locker rooms which consisted of a metal shack that was barely big enough for a concession stand let alone two full locker rooms. Then my jaw dropped as I looked at the dirt field and two awnings over benches.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said stunned.

"Nope. Welcome to Eden Hall's baseball field."

"As in the only one?" I asked.

"We practice in the old gym and we play on the crap field." Brick answered. Their ball field looked like the practice field at my old school. It was horrible.

"Did I forget to mention even the cheerleaders and golf team are more funded than we are?" Bash asked.

"A little. This looks like the practice field at my old school. I went to a farm school and their diamond had grass." I said.

"Yeah well the only team with less money than us is the Frisbee golf team."

"We have a frisbee golf team?"

"You see my point. We haven't been to state in 10 years, playoffs in eight, or had a winning season in four. I have to go change."

"Tell me you at least have a real uniform."

"A long sleeve tee under a t-shirt that says Warriors and gym sweats."

"Go change." I said. When Bash came back out he looked at me as did most of the team. "Where's Coach?"

"He'll be here game time. Practice is run by the captain." Brick said. "So Cap, what are we doing?"

Bash looked at the ground.

"You're captain?" I asked.

He only nodded.

"Start by stretching. Then run a couple laps." I said tucking the blanket tighter around my fake baby. I plopped down on the bench and watched as they practiced then when Coach Mathews arrived the game strategy began.

When the game did begin I saw that there were only four adults on the home side each with a camp folding chair. The visiting bleachers had about twenty. Mike saw me watching the parents as our team went up to bat.

"Did we not mention that we're the least supported too? My mom, Tony's dad, our scout who recruited you, and Mrs. Grange who is required to be here by the school board. She just does her crossword and doesn't look at us for seven innings."

"I see." I said.

"Yeah. Nobody ever comes to these things." Mike said. "Well considering we don't have bleachers I can see why no one comes out."

"Are they advertised?"

"Nope."

"Mike, do you have a truck?" I asked seeing that you could drive straight from the parking lot straight up to the field.

"Yep, dark blue."

"And Bash's Blazer has a hatch that opens like a van rear?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone else have trucks?"

"Tom who plays center and Doug who plays left."

"Ok. We play next game at home?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting."

"You have an idea."

"Yep and it involves inviting people to watch us play. Crowd mentality."

"Doesn't that mean doing the same thing as the rest of the crowd. Like herds?"

"Yes but in this case it also means if the boys start learning to play in front of the crowd they'll learn to play better to impress the crowd." I said.

"'Scuse me I have to go bat." Mike said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"9 to 1. 9 to 1. I'm not sure where to start with that one." Coach Matthews said pacing the locker room.

"Uh we lost but Bash did get that R.B.I." I said meaning run batted in.

"Yeah that would have been worth it if he had hit a home run."

"Just goes to show you I could have done better." I said.

"Stop." Matthews said. I stopped talking and let him go on about how horrible we were that day. When he left I finally got a look around the locker room.

"So this is our locker room?" I asked.

"Yeah a bunch of broken down lockers and showers are back there only five of them work though." Brick said.

"That's horrible."

"Yes well in the visitor locker rooms the showers don't work. That's why they all hate playing here." Sam said.

"Alright I'll let you guys change but uh Tom nice work in outfield and Brick well done today. Your batting's gotten better."

"Thanks." They both said.

Just as I walked up to the table at dinner I heard Dean say "I don't care Russ, keep your eyes off _my_ hot girlfriend." Dean said.

I put my food down and looked at Dean. Then I punched his shoulder. "That's for what you just said. It's arrogant and pigheaded." Then I cuffed both him and Fulton across the back of their heads. "That's for missing my game today even if I didn't get to play." Finally I leaned down and kissed Dean, "and that is for being you." I said.

"I love you." He said when I pulled away.

"Such a dork." I said sitting down and digging into my dinner.

"That's why you love me."

"That's to be debated." I said.

"You don't love me?"

"That's not what I said. I said that it could be debated that I love you because you're a dork. I could love you for other reasons." I said. Then I saw Charlie pretending to gag.

"I'm only a dork for you." Dean whispered in my ear.

"Stuff it Charlie. Sometimes it's nice to see someone's softer side. Anyone see the way you act towards your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend." Charlie answered.

"She didn't deserve you. You're too good for her." I said.

"Maybe but it still hurts." Charlie answered.

"Hey Liz, I heard about the game." Scooter said.

"That we got our butts kicked." I asked.

"Well yes but I'm sure the team played well. If they didn't better luck next time." Scooter said.

"Yeah, good luck in playoffs." I said.

"Thanks."

"Hey Scooter would you come to a ball game?"

"Uh Liz," he scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed, "I'm not the ball game type."

"Not even to support your school?"

"Well I suppose but I wouldn't know when it was or where even."

"So if I got it better advertised then you'd come?"

"Yeah sure."

"OK, next Friday, unless you have a game."

"I'll think about it." Scooter said. I smirked and he walked back over to his table.

"How did the game go?" Fulton asked.

"You'd know if you were there." I sassed.

"Liz." Fulton said.

"9-1 we lost." I said.

"Ouch. Sorry kid. They as bad as D-5?" Fulton asked.

"Worse. The coach doesn't really care either. He's just tough on them like the Hawks' coach."

"That's harsh." Adam said.

"Yeah." I answered.

The next week was filled with much of the same in terms of extra credit, teachers offering in low voices giving only me and select others who unintentionally heard them the opportunity, and baseball practice.

* * *

_**Alright time for your honest opinion. Do you think there are too many original characters in these past few chapters or do you like that it shows Lizzy's good at something without just hanging all over the ducks?**_


	63. More Baseball

_**Here is the next chapter. Same disclaimer as always. I do hope you like the chapter.**_

_Chapter 63: More Baseball_

* * *

Wednesday night Dean tucked me into bed and for once I realized that this guy had come to mean so much to me. When I closed my eyes I could see something truly real blossoming between us. "Good night my beautiful princess." Dean said kissing me then my forehead. I took his hand as he went to stand up.

"Dean," I paused as he looked down at me. "Don't go breakin' my heart."

"I couldn't if I tried." He said seriously.

I decided then to upgrade him. "Good night ... Prince Charming."

He swallowed hard but only nodded and kissed me again. "Night." When Dean left I cuddled in my bed hoping I hadn't just ruined everything.

In the morning Fulton dropped by and stared at me. "You really trust him, don't you?"

"Yeah." I said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still suspicious of him but the love in his eyes ..."

Fulton rolled his eyes and smirked. "It was like so totally there and all." He said in an overly high pitched and sarcastic manner.

"No, so real it's almost scary." I said. "I just looked at him last night and I could see it. He's been so great and all, I just thought it was time."

"To make him your first ever prince."

"Yeah."

"I've got a surprise for you but don't tell Dean I told you."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Your car. I know how much that car means to you so I've managed to convince Mr. Thompson to allow me and Dean to help the senior class fix your car."

"So you'll make sure it's perfect?"

"On my honor as a bash brother." Fulton said.

"And if it's not?"

Fulton took a deep breath and swallowed. He refused to look at me for a few moments when he did he said "We'll no longer answer to the name the bash brothers."

"I think I can live with that." I said. "So breakfast?"

"Most definitely." Fulton said.

"Hey Fult, did you make it to state this year?" I asked as we walked towards breakfast.

"Playoffs are tomorrow the 18th, Tuesday the 22nd, and next Friday the 25th."

"Oh, so you can't come to the game tomorrow?"

"Nope. But if we win the game next Friday we'll have a double header on Saturday to determine state champs."

"Will you come to my double header on Saturday the 19th?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as Orion doesn't have us scheduled for practice. I'll talk to the rest of the team too. See if they're up to it. At the very least it'll be me and Port."

"Thanks, we're playing the Rams here." I said.

"That's cool."

Later that day I found out that the first playoff game was in St. Paul the next day and we were playing at home again. Bash said if our game was quick he'd try to drive me to St. Paul to catch the end of their game. At the end of the day I headed for Bash's room and found out I had just beaten the pizza guy. As it turns out they ordered pizza the night before each game.

"I heard you're the one that told Mike about the wooden bat." Brick said.

"Yeah. I've captained each of my teams to playoffs or a winning season at least, since I left the Ducks peewee team." I said.

"So do you have any more for us?" Brick asked.

"Sure, even if you don't want to hear it." I stood near the door hoping to make a quick get-a-way if need be. "Bash remember, keep off the base if you don't have to play it. Josh, Doug, and Max watch for fouls. A caught foul is still an out." I said mentioning Josh who played first and our left and right fielders Doug and Max respectively. "And Mike it's better to throw my strongest pitches, the ones I'm most comfortable with. My weak ones, we'll work on in practice. I get where you're coming from but we'll work on them in practice."

"Pizza's here." Bash said pushing me more into the room. "Ladies first."

I glared at Bash but dug into the peperoni. We sat shooting the breeze until Brick looked up. "What's going on between you and that Bash Brother?" Brick asked.

"Which one?" I asked nonchalantly.

"The dark haired one." Brick said.

I grinned at Bash who rolled his eyes. "You and Portman." Jim supplied.

"We're dating." I shrugged.

"Do you love him?" Brick asked.

"I'm in high school, I don't know what love is." I answered. "I mean he's got possibility but I don't honestly know. I sure do like him though."

"Listen kiddo, you're the youngest on the team even younger than Yogi and Lex and maybe—" Bash started.

"Whoa, slow your roll dough boy." I cut him off holding a hand up. "I'm older than both of them."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I was born in July of '81, Yogi's birthday is September, and Alex in December." I said.

"Well you just seem like the youngest and we don't want you to get hurt." Jim said.

"I should be offended." I said snatching the last slice of cheese.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Hey what?" I asked.

"I guess you can have it."

"Don't mind if I do." I said smirking then biting into it. Alex looked offended.

"That one backfired on you." Jim smirked.

"But—How—but—" Alex stammered.

"I grew up with five brothers. It's first come first serve if you want to eat in my house." I said. "If you can't run with the big dogs you don't get fed."

"Is that why you just ate half a pizza by yourself?" Bash asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, bed time guys, we've got classes and then a game tomorrow." Bash said.

"You're no fun." I said.

"Yeah well get over it." Bash said. I only rolled my eyes.

The next day seemed to drag on until I was in my final class, study hall with Dean. "Love ya, babe." Dean said out of nowhere.

"Uh, love you too." I answered.

"Will all the JV Hockey Team members going on the field trip please report to your locker room. All JV Hockey team going on the field trip please report to your locker room. Thank you. Good luck." The speaker roared.

"Break a few legs for me." I said understanding where the sudden profession of his love had come from.

"You too, you win that game for me tonight. You're that good." I nodded and then Dean left and Bash sat down.

"Don't worry, you'll see him later." Bash said.

"Yeah focus on the game." Max added plopping down next to Bash. I looked at them both, my right fielder and my third baseman and sighed.

"Alright." I nodded. "Do I get to bat?"

"Mathews always uses a designated hitter, in this case I think our relief catcher Brian is hitting tonight. Especially if he's letting you play. He's only seen you pitch this week. You can ask him for batting practice but I'm sure he's not going to allow you to bat in game until he's sure you can pitch a full game and bat." Bash said.

"I see." I sighed.

"It's time." Bash said as I sat in the locker room getting my thoughts together. I picked at my Warriors sweats then looked at my red long sleeve shirt that had Warriors written in black sharpie.

"We really need new uniforms." I said.

"And a new stadium." Bash answered.

I rolled my eyes and then stood following him out. I looked around the field which was just as barren as it had been last time. Then I looked just behind our dugout and spotted four trucks and Bash's SUV parked with the tailgates, and hatch, open and pointing to the field. I spotted Kyle and Scooter perched in one truck, a few girls sitting in the back of Bash's car, and the parents sitting in another truck. I smiled then headed to the field.

After the traditional national anthem and opening stuff I walked out to the mound and crouched. I dusted the dirt off the pitcher's plate, I was surprised they had the two and a half foot long, half a foot wide, rubber plate, then walked behind the mound. Mike watched me with interest but I did my best to ignore him and carved three initials into the mound then patted them and looked up at the sky. It was somewhat of a tradition that had worked for me over the past few years that I had been pitching and I hoped it would continue to work. I stepped up to the mound then and began warming up.

We won that game that night with a score of 2-1 but I was worried because it was almost like I didn't feel right pitching. Unfortunately there was also no way that I could see the playoff game for the Ducks but I heard they won.

The next day we played our double header at home and I noticed two more trucks parked on the sidelines and more people watching. True to his word Fulton had shown up and brought Dwayne and Julie with him. The art girls had also shown up as Anna was sitting with Luis and they were watching our fake baby. Bash met with the Rams' captain to shake hands and then the game was on. We won the first game 2-1 again and then we had a 20 minute break. I bolted over to the dark red truck that Dwayne was sitting on and he rubbed my shoulders as I looked at Fulton.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"On the phone with Alyssa when I left him." Fulton answered.

"I'm right here." Aly answered from the other side.

"Uh his sister Lissy." Fulton said.

"Wasn't that like an hour ago?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah but I think his sister is freaking out and Star went to see Matt this weekend." Fulton said.

"Oh well call him and see if he'll drop by for the next game. Coach wants me in the locker room. I may be wrong about him you know." I said.

"Your coach?" Charlie asked from the next truck over.

"Yeah. Turns out he doesn't really care and he always finds something to pick on us about. Oh well, time to go play behind the scenes captain again." I shrugged. They all rolled their eyes and I went to the locker room. After a thorough chewing out by Coach Matthews for not scoring more or getting a shut out we went back to the field and played again this time winning 3-1. Two walks and Brick's home run. After the game I saw the Rams heading our way so I whistled getting our teams attention. "Let's go." I called.

"Go where?" Max asked.

"Shake their hands. Just 'cause we beat them doesn't me we can't at least congratulate them on a game well played." I said.

Our team lined up and we shook or slapped hands with the opposing team. Their captain was last and looked at me when I reached him. "You know I heard this weird rumor that Eden Hall's Varsity pitcher was a girl but watching you pitch they don't know what they're talking about." He said.

"Maybe not but thanks for the compliment." I said pulling off my hat and letting my hair tumble down my back.

His jaw dropped open and he stammered for words.

"Good game I believe is what you're looking for." I said. He nodded then walked off. "Boys." I muttered under my breath. Once again Mathews chewed us out or more correctly chewed the boys out making sure to say that all the outs shouldn't fall on the pitcher and so on. After he walked out I looked at the guys. "Does he always favor the pitcher?" I asked.

"When they're good or he wants to keep them on the team." Mike answered.

"He's wrong though. Fouls count as outs and double plays are amazing." I said. "You all played well and that's what counts. Especially Brick. That's an amazing home run."

"First one I've ever hit." Brick said.

"Then congratulations and well done."

"Of course, now I don't know about you boys but I'm starving and stink like a rat's behind." I said.

"Lizzy, we want to show you something." Bash said. He took my hand and led me into the shower area. "I know it's not much but we realized that you shouldn't have to walk all the way back to the dorms to shower. So this is yours." The shower he showed me was the one at the end of the bay closest to the door with a curtain around the entire shower. "You open this side." Bash motioned to the side closest to the door, "You don't have to see us when you leave and it's completely private."

"You should try it out." Lex said.

"Not today. I've got some butt kicking to do. And I also don't have a towel or change of clothes." I said. "Thank you guys so much." I threw my arms around Bash and he gave me a gentle squeeze. Then I whispered "By the way I want to talk to you later in private." Bash nodded.

"I think I'm jealous," Mike said as I pulled away.

"Get over it." I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and left the locker room. I had reached the curb and ran into Dean. "Hey." I said emotionlessly.

"I wanted to be at your game." Dean swallowed. "I really did. I can't even make this right. I know I can't. The only thing I can do is explain."

"Walk with me." I said motioning to the parking lot. Dean nodded and we headed for the dorms.

"Lissy ... breaking up with Mitch spooked her. I had her on the phone for two hours. If Matt or Chris or Seth were in her position wouldn't you do the same?" Dean asked. "As it gets closer to what would have been her wedding day she starts blaming herself. Mom and Dad are worried about her. I was just trying to help."

"I feel like a jerk." I said.

"Don't, if I could have done both I would. And I feel horrible that I missed the game. Here." Dean handed me a red carnation.

I took it and smiled.

"I know I can be a real jerk at times but—" Dean started.

I spun and put a finger over his lips. "Don't, I know that your sister is very important and coming from an Italian family, I know how important it is. I could never ask you to put me above your family. Given the chance I'd do the same. You're here now and you'll be at the rest of my games. It doesn't matter." I said.

Dean smiled and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Oh you stink." Dean said pulling away.

"You think you smell any better after a hockey game?" I asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I can't promise you it won't happen again." Dean said.

"Good 'cause I don't want you too." I said.

After showering and dinner Bash dropped into my room alone. "You said you needed to see me." Bash said.

"Yeah, about Lex. He's starting to spook me."

"I know he can go overboard a bit but ..."

"No, Bash you're missing my point. He's creeping me out. Didn't you see the looks he gave me when he mentioned I try out my new shower or that I didn't have a towel? I have a boyfriend who loves me. I don't like Lex. Well I do like him, he's an amazing trainer but even Dean's worried."

"I'll talk to him I promise. I don't want to involve Mathews but well, we'll see where it goes."

"Thanks." I said.

"What are you going to do about our field?" Bash asked.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon." I said. Bash left and Dean stopped in. I curled up in his arms on my bed and he played with my hair.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you too." I replied. Then _You'll be in My Heart_ came on the radio and he started singing. Once again I felt safe and loved in his arms. Looking back on that day now I realized that should have told me something. I also didn't know at the time that this would be one of the last times I would feel safe in his arms for the next few years.

* * *

_**Uh oh wonder what that ending meant. Hope you liked it leave a review please.**_


	64. Deny It, Dean

_**Advanced warning right here some of you will not like this chapter. Some of you might even hate it but we all knew it had to happen. After all it's only high school. Sorry this wasn't up sooner but motivation left me and when it came back I had to make sure it was absolutely perfect before posting it. Same disclaimer as always. Thanks for reading. Please shoot me a little something to let me know your feelings.**_

**Chapter 64: Deny it, Dean**

* * *

The next morning after getting dressed I exited my room then turned and shut my door. When I turned back around Dean was right there. I looked up at him as he placed his hands on my hips. I cocked my head and he lowered his then kissed me. I kissed him back until we both ran out of breath. "Well good morning to you too." I whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Mmm, and what a good morning it is." Dean answered.

That's when my brain kicked into ruin the moment. "Dean, you're starting to scare me." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling back slightly. I ran my hand along his shoulder and looked away. "Lizzy, look at me," Dean turned my head towards him. "Lizzy, what is it?"

"I love the affection, it's so sweet and it really makes me feel good but a month ago you weren't this affectionate. You never told me you loved me the way you do now. You kissed me but not with as much passion as recently. It scares me that something's going on that you don't want me to know about."

"I would never do that to you. A month ago I was your knight in shining armor that had to earn your love and trust. I didn't want to go overboard and scare you. Before you I only cared that she at least pretended to be into me. With you I find myself wondering if I'm doing everything right, if you truly care for me, how much you're into this, and whether or not you're mad at me, and above all else if you are mad at me I want to know how I can fix it. I've never worried about that in my life." Dean said.

"So you didn't want to go overboard and scare me like you just did?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to. This is all brand new to me and I don't want to hurt you. I really don't."

"I understand."

"I want to keep your love and fulfill my duty as your prince charming."

"I really understand Dean, but I want you to be yourself and not worry about overdoing it. You love me the way I am and that's amazing." I said.

"Alright," Dean nodded.

"So breakfast," I said and he escorted me to breakfast. Charlie gave me this really weird look when Dean and I sat down. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you look too happy." Charlie said.

"Too happy? How can one ever be too happy?"

"It's like the time you found out Matt was playing his first minors game and sent you tickets to watch him play on Fulton's birthday where Matt scored the only goal."

"If it's been that long since I've been happy there must be something wrong with my life." I said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you're happier than you've been in a long time. I kinda like it."

"That made no sense what-so-ever." Dean said. "Basically he was complaining that you're too happy."

"It made plenty of sense, you just have to think like Charlie to understand and it wasn't really a complaint. It's refreshing to be this happy." I explained.

"So then it's a good thing that you're dating me?" Dean asked.

"In a roundabout way. After all you're the reason I am this happy." I smiled.

Dean kissed me and the rest of our friends gagged. We spent the rest of the day being lazy and I realized it was only two weeks until spring break.

Baseball practice stopped me from going to the hockey playoff game on the 22nd and then a game stopped me on the 25th but I resolved that nothing would stop me from going to the game on the 26th. Once again I felt a slight bit off to be pitching on the 25th as though something was wrong but I shrugged it off marking it down as though it was just being new to the school and team.

Earlier on the 25th Luis and I handed in our psychology project and Mr. Stewart convinced me to help grade them for extra credit. Personally I was glad to be through with the project.

Sure enough Saturday I watched as the Ducks took on the Cats in their toughest two games and won both. The party that night at the Eden Hall old gym was the biggest and rowdiest I had ever seen but that didn't mean it was any less fun.

March 28, 1998 started as any other Monday. Breakfast with the Ducks, a bunch of classes and then came the end of my Civics class. From there I headed with Averman and Guy towards their Art class which also happened to be the class Dean had just gotten out of. As I turned the corner I spotted Crystal Deam leaning against the locker and Dean looking down on her. Her hand was on his bicep and then like a picture from another life he leaned down and kissed her. I turned on my heel and looked at Averman and Guy.

"Guys, am I really seeing Dean up there in the black AC/DC shirt?" I asked.

"Blue bandanna, black jeans, grey backpack? Yeah that's him." Guy said.

"Can you tell him I'm not hungry? I think I'm going to be sick. Maybe I'll head to the nurse's office." I said.

"You sure?" Averman asked as Guy pressed a hand over my forehead.

"Yeah, cramps." I said knowing how to shut him up instantly.

"Ok." They both said backing off.

"Fult said you weren't at lunch." Luis said as I sat down in psychology.

"I wasn't feeling good. Spent all lunch in the bathroom." I said.

"Too much information," Russ said.

"You asked." I answered.

"He did." Russ said jabbing his finger in Luis's direction.

At the end of class once again Mr. Stewart handed me a pass out of my classes and I was thankful that I didn't have to see Dean. After classes I went back to my dorm and a while later Fulton plopped down on my bed.

"You're skipping baseball practice." Fulton said.

"Right now I'm not in the mood for anything, to include talking to you." I answered moodily.

"Tell me what happened. You look upset." Fulton said.

"Would you be surprised if Dean ever cheated on me?" I asked.

Fulton sized me up and then sighed. "I really want to say yes. I know how much he really likes you. Maybe even loves you. However I do know how he used to treat girls. Toss them aside when he gets bored. I'd be surprised he did it _to you_ but I wouldn't be surprised that he did it." Fulton said.

"Would you kick his butt?" I asked.

"Lizzy, I don't want to get in the middle of it if it happened but you were my best friend first. You don't deserve to get hurt." Fulton said. "Now did something happen?"

"I ... not yet. I can't." I said.

"I'll go get dinner. Don't keep these things from me." Fulton said. I nodded and he left.

Before breakfast the next morning I saw Dean walking with Charlie and Adam. I grabbed his arm and spun him around before shoving him against the locker just down from the cafeteria. "Deny it." I snapped. "Go right ahead and deny it."

"Deny what?" Dean asked innocently. "How much I love you?"

"How much ... How—how dare you? I saw you yesterday."

"Saw me what?"

"How could you forget already? Do girls really mean that little to you?" I asked. His eyes cleared and he looked horrified. "Yeah that's right. I can understand her, she's a real piece of work and deserves it, but I never thought you'd do this to me. They warned me but I never thought you'd—I thought I knew you better. Stay away from me." I demanded. I spun on my heel and walked away. After a moment I turned back to him and slammed my fist into his stomach. I bit my lip then went into the cafeteria with Adam's arm around me.

"I know you don't want to talk about it." Adam said.

"Then don't make me. My heart is breaking; just let me eat in piece and keep the team out of it." I said.

"I know. It's none of our business." Adam said. He kissed my temple, gave me an extra squeeze, and then let go. After getting my breakfast I went over to the art girls and sat down.

"Everything alright?" Aly asked.

"Not in the slightest." I answered.

"We're here if you want to talk." Anna said.

"Thank you but tell me about you guys. What's going on?" I asked. So we talked about their lives and the upcoming musical before Bash walked over.

"You missed dinner last night and baseball practice. What has you so upset?" Bash asked.

"None of your business," I answered.

"I can't fix it—"

"It's not for you to fix. I love you Bash but stay out of my love life."

"I promised your brothers I'd look out for you."

"Now why would you do an asinine thing like that?" I asked.

"Because I'm your cousin and I'm supposed to." Bash said.

"Cousin as in ...?" I trailed off.

"As in your uncle Austin Johnson was my father."

"Oh, so now you've got to get involved too? Stay out of it." I snapped then stormed off to my first class. I was thankful it was Tuesday and I wouldn't see Dean until after lunch. Then I realized I should probably resort to calling him Portman instead as he was a lying jerk. After lunch Dean asked to speak to me but I just shook my head and walked away heading for my math class. After class I had baseball practice and instead of talking to anyone and giving tips I just stretched and began pitching.

"I know you're mad Lizzard," Mike said using the nickname the ball team had given me, "but baseball pitching is about speed and control not about how fast or hard you can throw it."

Though the catcher had a point I didn't really care. "Mike."

"No," he said catching the ball and holding on to it. "I know you're angry but you have to calm down. Put your focus on pitching and learning control. Don't focus on what he did to you."

I tucked my mitt under my arm. "But how can I ever trust a guy like that again?"

"You can't. Not in the same capacity. I know it feels like your heart is shattered but you're strong enough to pull through this."

"I guess and I do have you guys." I said feeling most of the anger leave me. "Hey the school board is having a meeting tomorrow. Do you think you could come with me?"

"Sure." Mike agreed. He smiled and tossed me the ball back.

At dinner the guys continue to try to make me feel better about how it really was Portman's loss and everything but I just wasn't feeling it. I had eaten half of my dinner before Alex said "Look sweetie, it really is his loss. You're beautiful and talented and he's an idiot for losing you."

"Dude, so not the right thing to say," Sam hissed.

"You look hungry Max, why don't you finish my dinner for me?" I shoved my tray in his direction then left the cafeteria. Later that night I rolled over to find myself sharing my bed with Guy. "Hello," I said in shock.

"Hi." Guy said.

That was all it took. Just that one word and I buried my face in his chest and cried. Though he wasn't my typical go to guy I knew I could trust him. The next morning just outside the cafeteria I overheard Guy confront Dean and how he never should have treated me that way. I shook my head and walked past them noticing Portman's hurt look. It almost broke my heart. Then as I sat down next to Luis and Julie, Bash walked to the other end of the table and I noticed him speaking in a low tone to Portman. Again he looked like he knew he was wrong and he felt horrible. When Bash walked away I slammed my hands down on the table. "Enough!" I said loudly.

"Lizzy?" Charlie asked.

"I've had it. Stay out of it." I said loud enough for the table to hear. I turned my eyes to Charlie. "You, Captain, are the heart and soul of the team. I know what Bombay told you. You, more than anyone, are the Minnesota Miracle Man. You kept this team together since the start of the fifth grade when you joined District Five Hockey. Not a single one of them got in Linda's face, as bad as she deserved it and when Fulton broke up with Jessica at the end of school last year not a single one of you got on him about it. I grew up with four brothers who brag as loud as a diesel engine. I know what guys are capable of. I've had boys dump me because my brothers pay them off. Things happen, so here's your only warning: this is between me and Dean. Yes," my eyes swung from Charlie to Guy, "I bawled my eyes out last night but that was not something he needed to know," I jabbed a finger in Dean's direction, "and yes, I know I've been hurt and down about it, but do me a favor, do both of us a favor, do like Fulton is doing and stay out of it. The only time I want you getting up in a guy's face or getting involved is when he lays a hand on me and that's only after I've put him face first into the floor. Do you think you can handle that?" I snapped, glaring around the table. Most of the Ducks nodded and the rest shrank away from me. I took a deep breath in and slowly breathed it out. Then calmer I added, "Thank you." I sat back down and went back to my breakfast.

After that I pretty much threw myself into baseball practice and games and as well as working on the play. The play went off without a hitch and the baseball team made a deal with the school board that if we could raise most of the cash for the new stadium they would donate the rest and by that summer construction was starting on our new baseball field. As for what happed after that well that's another story.

I did learn two things from that year though, first was to stay away from dating hockey players as it caused nothing but trouble. The second ... well that was that while sometimes When Ice and Dirt Mix you get dirty ice, most of the time you get mud and nobody likes mud.

* * *

_**And there you have it. I'm sorry if this is a crap shot ending but it was the best I had. There may be a semi-sequel to this one but if there is it will be beta-ed and it will have better writing. Thanks to everyone for reading, liking, alerting, favorite-ing, and reviewing most of all. You guys are amazing.**_


End file.
